Lover's past
by Kags21
Summary: Onigumo is sick and his only wish in the world is to leave something of himself behind, what he didn't count on was a very deadly & mysterious demon that would answer his wish. Naraku/Keski/ Kohaku, Sess/ Kags Will have yaoi and  MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Keski was a priest he had been one for over three years now, he had long black hair and hazelnut colored eyes he was tall but not overly muscular he wore a blue and black kimono he had a younger brother named Karas he was 10 years old with mid length black hair and dark eyes.

Not far from the small village there was a man with medium length dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes, his name was Onigumo he was tall as well 6ft, wore a dark green kimono he had a young boy staying with him that was also around 10, Onigumo had recently gotten sick though the cold was better.

"Master Onigumo you should see a healer or priest. "Kira says to him.

"No Kira I am going for a walk and you better be here when I get back or else." he says and walks out.

As he walked down the dirt path, Onigumo looked around at his surroundings. Without warning, he had doubled over, coughing. It was the end of his sickness, so he knew it would be harder. He saw a village up ahead and decided to stroll through it.

Keski looked at the sacred jewel that he kept in the shrine he kept it pure it had been given to him by demon slayers after the original priest had died. Keski walked out the shrine with his bow and sword at his side he walked down the steps.

The children saw him and ran over to him his younger brother Karas ran over to him as well.

Keski smiled at the children and said, "Come, let's go check on the herb fields." The children smiled and followed him, Keski's brother at his side

Keski looked at Karas and patted him on his shoulder as they walked."Hey Keski will I one day be able to take care of the jewel?"he asks him.

"Maybe." Keski says with a smile as he comes to the clearing with the kids.

Onigumo stopped when he saw the priest and the kids he leaned against the tree watching them

"These are perfect for harvesting. Be careful what you pick, children. Some things have thorns," Keski said as the children fanned out in the field, playing as they gathered.

"Master Keski, what's this one!" Suri, one of the little girls, asked, holding up a plant.

"That's Rosemary. It's very good," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back and ran off to get more

Keski picked, some mint, thyme and other herbs and stood up and placed them in a sack he had with him.

Onigumo felt something different about this Keski, he felt a power coming from him. He decided to go back to the hut . Kira looked up when his master came back in and laid down. "Kira go fetch some water I am feeling ill." he tells him

"Yes, sir," Kira said, walking out of the hut and to the stream nearby, getting some water before going back. Onigumo sat up and drank some before having Kira dip a cloth into it and rest it on his forehead.

Keski went back to the shrine and decided to read while Karas played with some toys. it was dark now. An evil presence was close by while Kira went to get some fish to cook a red small demon spider crept into the hut Onigumo was in and crawled up his body and sat on his chest. "You're ill but I can help you." he says to Onigumo

Onigumo's eyes popped open and he saw the spider. "I do not need your help. I am already getting my strength back," he said, glaring at the spider demon

The spider chuckled, you're a weak human I can smell your death, with my help you will get all you desire and more." the spider says to him.

"Leave before I squash you", he says and then coughs spitting up blood.

"Squash me you're near death doors take my help you fool." The spider hissed.

After his coughing fit, Onigumo said between gasps, "Fine, what do I have to do?" The spider smirked and said, "Absolutely nothing."

The clouds were a lovely shade of purple as it seemed a storm was brewing The spider glowed as his demonic light surrounded Onigumo. he vanished and all was seen was Onigumo's glowing and his body was twitching Onigumo had given himself to the spawn bits of hell letting demon after demon take him over to cause him to be the most powerful demon in the world.

Kira walked into the hut and gasped and ran to the village to find the priest.

Keski was walking around the village now, doing his nightly rounds when Kira ran up to him. "Mister High Priest! I need your help, please!"

"What is it my boy?" he asked bending down to the boy, take a deep breath what's wrong he asked him as he felt an evil aura surrounding the village. Keski stood up and grabbed his arrows "Where is the demon?" he asked the boy.

"No demon, my master is sick." Kira tells him "He is ill we need your help! Follow quickly please I don't want him to die he was kind to me!" Kira said and turned around running.

Keski grabbed his bow and ran after the boy. They soon came to the hut and they stopped. "My master is in there, sir," Kira said, pointing. Keski nodded and said, "Stay here."

Keski walked into the hut and looked around the room and saw Onigumo floating in the air his long black hair fell toward the earth in ripples and waves. his body was nicely built and he was nude at the moment so his fine body could be seen and it was tanned now. Last demon to enter into his body was a huge spider that practically devoured most of the other monsters leaving the tentical monster and the all seeing eye also a dragon beast now lived inside this peacefully looking but beautiful floating man. Keski slowly approached the man, Kira peeked in.

"What's wrong with master?" he asks.

"Your master is no longer human." he tells him as the aura around the male grows stronger, "What is his name?" he asked as he took his sword from it's sheath ready to kill the man he had never felt such a powerful aura surrounding a demon, The male was beautiful he thought as he walked around the body looking for any signs of life.

"Onigumo" The young boy answered him

"What are you going to do with that sword I don't want you to kill him!" the boy ran over but as he did Onigumo's hand seized the boy by the neck and through the small lad into the wall causing him to give a painful scream.

Onigumo sat up still floating in the air his eyes were now a deep crimson. He had long claws and a huge spider imprint on his well built back."What do you want human?" Onigumo's spider demon demanded to know as he was chief ruler in the man's body and mind now.

"I am here to exorcise you, demon," Keski said, looking Onigumo in the eyes.

The spider demon chuckled, saying, "You are too weak to exorcise all of us, human."

Keski ran over to Kira checking on him, "I came here on your servant's request, but as I see you're no longer human and must be banished!" Keski tells him and takes his bow off his back and loads it with an arrow and shoots it at Onigumo his dark eyes seize with anger seeing the boy hurt, Keski loved children.

The arrow melted before it could pierce him there was a shield around the demon man. "How rude I was just born I don't have any plans on dying so soon!"

"Master Onigumo what is the Matter with you!" Kira asked

"Onigumo is dead! That name no longer lives in this beautiful vessel my name is now Naraku Lord of Demons!" He said cooly and calmly his red eyes glow and his tentacle reach out to grab both men around the necks.

Keski smacked the tentacles away with his bow. "Stay back!" He yelled, still glaring at the man now named Naraku.

Naraku laughed and said, "Like I said, human, you cannot defeat me." He started to get closer to Keski and Kira.

Keski picked Kira up and took him out of the hut. "Listen to me go back to the village and stay there , with my brother Karas that thing in there is no longer your master!" Keski tells him , "You'll be safe at the Temple tell them the Keski sent you." he tells him. "Now go!"

Kira nodded and ran, not looking back. Keski turned around to see Naraku walking out of the hut, a smirk on his face. Keski drew another arrow and said, "Stay back."

"I already told you, you can't kill me," Naraku said.

Kira ran as fast as he could tripping over some logs as he ran to the village he didn't know which of the boys were the priest's brother he saw a boy about the same age as him Kira was out of breath as he walked over to Karas and fell to his knees.

Keski fired a arrow and Naraku shot misama out at him, Keski jumped back enough not to get hit

Karas kneeled down to the boy and said, "What's wrong?"

"Master Keski sent me here. He said I would be safe," Kira gasped, clutching at Karas' leg. "Come with me. We'll go to the temple," Karas said, pulling the boy up.

"Where is my brother?"Karas asks as they walk to the temple.

"He is fighting my former master, he turned into a demon." Kira tells him.

"You're evil Naraku I will not let you harm the villagers!" he growls and picks up his sword as a light breeze blows in his hair And I am a priest you bastard!"

"Oh what does that mean to me!" His own black hair was blowing in the wind he stepped up into the air above Keski's head and shot spider webs down on his sword and yanked it out of his hand since he was just standing there he decided to make his move first and he through the sword up into a high tree. Naraku laughed"Your pathetic!"

"Not as pathetic as you! You prey on the weak! You are nothing but a parasite!" Keski yelled, gathering power into his hands. "And I will destroy you!" He yelled, holding his hands out, the power shooting out like a beam.

It didn't even reach Naraku, since he dodged. HE then shot out a tentacle and smacked Keski to the side, making him hit a tree, knocking the breath out of him.

"Why don't you give up boy, I'll make your death quick and then I will move onto the village." Naraku says to Keski.

Keski groaned as he used the tree to help him stand up. "I'll never die by your hands." Keski tells Naraku and takes an arrow out and chanted a few words infusing the arrow the arrow and hit Naraku in his chest, Keski than ran to the tree his sword was in and began climbing up it to get it, the arrow wouldn't kill Naraku but it would hurt like hell.

Naraku roared in pain, reaching for the arrow. He yanked it out, enticing another roar. He glared at Keski and saw he had reached his sword. "You will pay for that, human!" he yelled, going towards him.

Keski's brown eyes went wide with fear,Keski was getting weak using all his spiritual powers in such an amount of time didn't help that Naraku was so strong. Keski held his sword in front of him and chanted a few words and a light surrounded him and Naraku.

When the light vanished he saw that Naraku had been knocked out and was now on the ground.

What he did next he would someday come back to hurt him, he jumped out the tree and looked at Naraku's body "I hope I don't regret this." he said as he picked Naraku's body up and walked back to the temple with him, he walked up the fifty steps and kicked open the temple door.

Please read and review

There will be M preg later on and I own the characters Keksi, Karas and Kira and any other future OC.


	2. Chapter 2

Karas and Kira jumped, spinning around. Karas had a sword fit for his size, and was in position to fight. "Karas, it's just me," Keski said.  
>"What did you bring him in here for, brother? He is a demon!" Karas said.<br>"Yes, but I think I can help the man that is trapped inside," Keski said, laying Naraku's unconscious body down in front of the altar  
>Kira walked over to Naraku's body and saw the wound from the arrow.<br>Keski dropped his sword and bows to the floor.

"Karas get me some herbs and something to wrap his wound." Keski tells him as he looks down at Naraku. "We will have to be careful, he is strong." he tells Karas.  
>Karas nodded and said, "Yes, brother." He ran into the back room and grabbed the things he and Keski would need before coming back out. "Here you go," he said, handing them to his brother<p>

Keski crushed up some herbs in a bowl and made a paste out of it and rubbed it into Naraku's chest and then wrapped it up. Keski then sat back and rubbed his forehead. "He will be alright Kira though I am not sure you should serve him anymore." Keski tells him he pushes some of Naraku's hair out if his face, He's beautiful isn't he?" he asked them as he stood up and put the bandages away and walked over to the pink jewel that was hanging on a little stand with a silver chain attached to it.

Kira nodded and said, "I won't serve him anymore. But now I have no where to go."  
>"You may stay here, if you like. My brother and I can take care of you," Keski said, smiling at the boy.<br>Kira smiled back and said, "Thank you, sir."  
>"You're welcome. Now, Karas, go prepare two rooms. One for our guest here, and one for Kira," Keski said, looking at his brother. Karas nodded and ran off to do what was asked of him.<br>Karas wasn't so sure it was good to have the demon here, especially after Keski called him beautiful, his brother never said things like that, heck whenever Lord Sesshoumaru or Lady Kagome came around he was ready to purify Sesshoumaru.  
>Karas after finishing the rooms came back out. "Keski you're being foolish to save a demon!, one of beauty is the most dangerous." Karas tells him<br>"When he awakens, I will speak to him," Keski said, picking up Naraku's unconscious body again and walking towards the rooms that were prepared.

Keski laid Naraku down on the mat he then put a sheet over Naraku's body after making sure he was covered Keski walked out the room and started on dinner no doubt the boys were hungry and Naraku would be too.  
>"I am sorry for yelling." Karas says as he walks over to Keski and helps him peel the potatoes.<br>"It's okay I know you're worried." Keski tells him

"Very," Karas said.  
>"You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of it," Keski replied.<br>Karas nodded and said, "I prepared Kira's room, too, so he'll be in the room next to mine." "Good job. You can go play. I'll take care of dinner," Keski said. Karas nodded and left the room.

Karas and Kira went out to play with the other kids while Keski prepared dinner, once dinner was cooking. Keski pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. "I wish my old master was back."Kira says to Karas.  
>"I know you do, but if my brother says he can help him, he will." Karas says to him as they walk to the river.<br>"I hope so. Master Onigumo was kind to me," Kira said.  
>Karas smiled at him and said, "Well, Now we're here to be kind to you. Until your master is better." Kira smiled at him and said, "Thank you."<br>"No problem," Karas said, smiling back

* * *

><p>As the kids played the sun set, and the villagers could hear the wolves howling. "It's okay they won't come here the men here would kill them ."Karas says to Kira.<br>"Come on let's go back dinner should be ready now, oh and your room is next to mine." Kara says smiling happy to play with someone his age.

Kira smiled back and said, "That's good. I'm glad to be around other children." Karas smiled, and the two raced back to the temple.  
>Keski was dishing out their portions when the two boys arrived. "Just in time. Dinner's ready. I'm going to take some to our guest," Keski said, setting the boys' plates on the table and carrying Naraku's and his own to Naraku's room.<p>

Naraku had color back in his face now the spider had new plans he saw the pretty jewel around Keski's neck when he walked into the room and set the bowl on the floor. He wondered what it was about and why it glowed so he knew to find out about it he had to be nice. He opened his eyes, and moaned feeling refreshed  
>"Hey you're finally awake." Keski says<br>Naraku sat up and rubbed his head. Keski walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, handing Naraku his bowl. "Here, eat this. You'll feel better," he said.

Naraku pulled his face away,"What are you playing at Priest are you tormenting me going to fix my wound and let it heal only to hurt me again! I thought you were serious but it turns out your just a weak man that will get you in trouble someday, anyways I should be going I'll spare you since you helped me kind silly man"  
>"I wouldn't move if I were you. That wound is still fresh, and that was a sacred arrow, so it's still going to hurt," Keski said, picking up his own bowl and starting to eat.<p>

"I am not weak!, excuse me for thinking about your worthless life!, he said " If you go near that village Naraku I will kill you this time." Keski warns him.  
>Naraku rolled his eyes"You show weakness when you are the one wanting to kill and aimed true and because you heard my cry of pain!" Naraku shook his head.<br>And looked at the jewel and then put a hand to his head and fell to his knees acting like he was weak"Hmm maybe I should rest a bit longer." He still sounded annoyed he didn't want to seem like he wanted to be friends with the asshole who tired to kill him.

Keski sighed, standing and helping Naraku get back into bed. "I told you," he said, pulling up a chair this time and handing Naraku his bowl again.  
>Naraku growled at him and said, "Just because I could not stand does not mean I am weak, human."<br>"I saw how you looked at me that wasn't just fear in your eyes." Naraku tells him as he sniffs the soup and looks around the room  
>"You think I like you, you're full of yourself all I want to do is protect my village, I didn't want to harm you but you left me little choice when you attacked your servant." Keski tells him as some of his hair falls forward brushing against Naraku's face<p>

Naraku scoffed and said, "I do not need a servant. Keep the boy, if you wish. I could care less." He took a sip of the soup, continuing to eat a second later.  
>Keski looked at him. "I already told him he would no longer serve you." Keski says to him. Naraku narrowed his red eyes,"Hmm I see there is another scent besides you and My servant." Naraku tells Keski and looks at him somewhere deep in Naraku's cold heart he saw something in this priest he liked beside the jewel he reached his hand up and stroked his cheek thinking he was beautiful. He rubbed his thumb over Keski's lips<p>

Keski felt heat rise to his cheeks and pulled back slightly, trying to stay calm as he said, "The other scent you smell is my brother, Karas." He took a sip of his soup, trying to calm his racing heart. He couldn't dare look into Naraku's eyes, or else it would beat faster again.

Naraku smirked. "Oh two priest you sure the villagers won't be mad when they find out you're taking care of a demon?" Naraku asks him as he puts the bowl down.  
>"How is your wound?" Keski asked not answering Naraku.<br>"Oh and my wound is doing good it hardly hurts me."  
>"That's good I was worried you wouldn't make it Keski tells him"So tell me Naraku why did you decide to sell your soul to demons, what was so wrong with your life?" Keski asks<br>"The human I now occupy was extremely ill and was not bound for this world much longer. I simply took him out of his misery," Naraku said, leaning back in the bed again.  
>Keski nodded and said, "I see. Why not just let him die as a human? As what he was meant to be?" Keski looked at him.<br>"I needed a body that's why." Naraku tells him Its kind of funny you worried when you shot me!" Naraku growls at him  
>"I told you why I did what I did, I could have purified you." Keski reminds him<br>"Yeah whatever, so tell me about that jewel." Naraku says as he looks at him hearing the kids outside the door  
>"The jewel I have to keep it pure all the time and kill demons as well as evil mortals "It would be nice to be free, but I chose this path, so after you're well I will go back to my work full time." Keski says<br>Naraku nodded, saying, "Do you ever leave it alone?"  
>"No, it stays with me all the time. So that I can be sure to protect it," Keski said, fingering the jewel.<br>"Hmm so it only kills evil people huh is there anything else the stone can do?" He wondered since the boy brought it up himself.  
>Keski stood up and moved away from Naraku and looked at the floor"Would you like me to wash you off?" Keski asked him changing the subject<br>Naraku looked at himself and said, "Well, I do need to bathe. Where do you wash here?" "Come, I'll show you," Keski said. Naraku carefully got out of bed and followed behind Keski.  
>Kira and Karas fell on each other as they tried to scramble out the way but were caught when Keski opened the door. "Hey Keski we were just cleaning the floors." Karas says and looks up seeing Naraku behind his brother.<p>

Naraku raised an eyebrow at the two and Keski said, "Karas, what have I told you about eavesdropping?"  
>Karas looked at him and said, "We weren't! We were cleaning the floors!"<br>"If you were cleaning the floors, where are your supplies?" Keski asked, crossing his arms. Karas sighed in defeat, looking down.  
>"Karas, a good priest respects other people's privacy and private conversations," Keski said<p>

"It's not private when it comes to a demon!" Karas said as he stood up glaring at Naraku.  
>Kira stood up as well and looked at Naraku. "I'll go get you towels." Kira says and runs off to get them.<br>Naraku moved from behind Keski and smiled at Karas. "My, my you're not even giving me the benefit of the doubt." he says to Karas  
>"No, I'm not. Because I don't trust you," Karas said, crossing his arms over his chest.<br>Naraku chuckled and said, "You don't even know me, boy."  
>"I know enough," Karas replied, still glaring at him.<br>Naraku didn't like this boy he would make him pay when Keski wasn't around now that he had a reason to not kill the priest.  
>Keski cleared his throat. "If you two are done, I am going to take you to the private hot spring, I need a bath as well." Keski says to Naraku.<br>"Keski he can bathe himself I'll get some water and throw it on him!" Karas says

"Karas! That is quite enough. Go to your room," Keski said.  
>Karas stood where he was, not taking his eyes from Naraku.<br>"Now," Keski said. Karas waited another minute before turning around and going down the hallway, glaring at Naraku over his shoulder

"I am sorry about that he's never acted this way before not even with the Western Lord." Keski says to Naraku. Kira came back with two towels and soap.  
>Keski took them form Kira. "Thank you why don't you go and keep Karas company." he says to him. Kira nodded and looked at Naraku before going down the hall.<p>

"It's...fine," Naraku said, watching as Kira, too, left.  
>"Come, it's this way," Keski said, leading him down the opposite end of the hallway.<br>Naraku followed until they got to the hot spring. "We keep this for the temple. It is used for sacred cleansing and things like that," Keski said, setting the towels and soap next to the hot spring.  
>Naraku was in a black robe it slipped off of his shoulder "You should be good as new soon, I'll change your wound after your bath."Keski tells him<br>Naraku leaned over him He made it seem like he tripped over a snag in the ground and he pulled Keski down on the ground and fell on top of him,"Ooof" he huffed. Damn this boy was sexy he thought

Keski struggled to keep his breathing normal and said, "Are you alright?"  
>Naraku smirked and said, "Just fine. You?"<br>"I'm fine," Keski replied. Naraku nodded, but made no move to get off of him.

Keski's face turned bright red. "Y..You okay?" he asked as he felt Naraku's cock brush against his leg, Keski had never been this close to a man so handsome. he slowly moved his hand up and touched Naraku's soft hair and then pulled his hand away."I'm sorry." he said quickly.

Naraku caught Keski's wrist and pulled his hand back to rest it on his hair again. "I like it," he said, making Keski's fingers run through his hair until Keski started doing the motion on his own. "It's so soft," Keski whispered, his face still bright red.  
>Karas was fuming his face was scrunched up he didn't like Naraku at all<br>. "Karas you better not make Keski mad." Kira tells him.  
>"Come on we're going to spy on them!"Karas says and grabs Kira's hand and drags him out the room and out the shrine<br>"Karas, if he catches us, we'll get into bigger trouble!" Kira said.  
>"Well, I'm not going to let that demon poison his mind," Karas said, determined.<br>Keski slowly stopped stroking Naraku's hair and looked into his eyes, mesmerized.  
>Naraku smirked, leaning down. Their lips were inches apart when Keski heard rustling in the bushes. He quickly wriggled out from under Naraku and said, "Who's there?" When he heard no answer, he walked over and parted the bushes to see the two boys.<p>

Kira looked up at Keski. "Hey we, um were collecting herbs." Kira said Karas looked up at Keski innocently.  
>"Yeah Kira wants to become a priest so the three of us can rid the world of demons." Karas says as he stands up. "<br>Karas you and Kira go back to the shrine I will deal with you later, you know better than to act this way!" Keski tells him.  
>Karas gave a human growl and locked eyes with Naraku. "You just wait I'll purify you!" Karas tells him<br>"Karas! I am so disappointed in you. I thought you were more mature than this," Keski said. Karas glared up at him and said, "I AM mature! I'm protecting you from that parasite over there!" He pointed at Naraku and continued, "YOU are disappointing ME, brother. I thought you were smarter than this! He is tricking you! Can't you see?"

"Go now!" Keski tells him.  
>"Fine but this isn't over!" Karas said and stomped away with Kira following behind him.<p>

Keski nodded his head. Naraku walked up to Keski and turned him around, Keski gasped as Naraku captured his lips he wanted to kiss him and he gave the Priest slow deep kisses forcing his mouth open and he dived his tongue into the wet cavern exploring his mouth vigorously.  
>Karas turned around and his brown eyes went wide<p>

Karas glared and ran back. "Get away from him!" he yelled, pushing Naraku off of his brother. Keski's hand immediately flew to his mouth, his face a deep scarlet.

This had been Keski's first kiss "Hmm we were suppose to, take a bath or something," Naraku wouldn't mind looking at his nude body now and kissing over it .  
>"He isn't helping you, you pervert!" Karas growled as he had to lift his head up since Naraku was tall.<br>Kira walked over to the scene. Keski licked his lips tasting Naraku on them."Um yeah this way."he said Karas moved to stand in front of his big brother 


	3. Chapter 3

"Karas, what did I tell you?" Keski said.  
>Karas looked at him and said, "But he kissed you!"<br>"He tripped. It was on accident. Wasn't it, Naraku?" Keski asked, looking at the demon.  
>"Yes, it was," Naraku replied.<br>Keski looked at Karas and said, "See? Now go to your room or I will have to lock you in the cellar. I know you don't like that, and you know I don't like to do it. But that's how I learned growing up, and it will be the same way for you. Now go to bed .

Karas huffed and walked over to Naraku."I am watching you, you may have my brother fooled but not me , sleep with one eye open!" Karas tells him Kira shook his head and pulled Karas away from his former master, demon or not he was sure Naraku had Onigumo's temper if not worse.

When they were gone Naraku walked over to the hot spring and took his robe off and stepped into the steaming water. Naraku smiled at Keski ."Aren't you going to bathe with me?" He wondered putting a hand to Keski's face and rubbed his thumb over his cheek when his robe was removed his large hard standing cock was showed.  
>"Y..yes." Keski stuttered Keski swallowed the lump in his throat and got in the water as well and grabbed the cloth he brought along to wash Naraku.<p>

Naraku sat down in front of him and moved his hair out of the way as Keski started washing his back. "Naraku, you need to relax," Keski said, feeling the tense muscles under his fingers. Naraku chuckled and said, "I'm always alert."  
>"Well, you're safe here, so don't be," Keski said as he started to massage the tension out of Naraku's shoulders and back.<p>

Keski moved Naraku's hair out the way washing Naraku's back tracing the cloth over the spider mark. "So you're a spider demon now, I guess I should get you blood instead of meat and vegetables." he says to him. Naraku liked the rubbing on his back. "And I am more than just a Spider demon I have a few other demons that live inside of me as well." He also noted the cock that brushed his bum that was submerged in water.  
>"Oh?" Keski said. I have a tentacle beast and a Dragon, and an all seeing eye oracle." Naraku answered him "I am the most powerful thus why My name is the top the others gave me the respect of having my name be the one to be known.<p>

"I see," Keski said, nodding, as he worked on washing Naraku's shoulders.  
>Naraku felt his head fall forward, pushing his back towards Keski. "That feels good," he moaned, making Keski smile. "I'm glad you like it," he said, feeling himself blush<p>

"Naraku what do you plan on doing now that you're this demon?" he asks as he washes his shoulders off. "Okay turn around to face me." he tells him Naraku turned around to face him,"I plan on taking over the world, and dominating it." He answered him honestly. Well this was his first intent."To Create dark creatures and make an dark army that will wash over these lands. So that All will know I am Lord." He said looking into the priests eyes.  
>Keski's brown eyes widened. "You can't do that!, you have no right to control everyone, you'll be making slaves out of everyone, I can't allow you to do that!" he tells him as he has a tight grip on the cloth the jewel around Keski's neck begins to darken since Naraku was so close to him.<br>Keski looked down at the jewel and quickly set to work to purify it again. "I can't let you do that," he whispered, still holding the little stone in his hand.  
>Naraku lifted Keski's chin with his finger and said, "It's going to happen anyway. If not me, then some other demon."<p>

Naraku leaned in and pressed his lips to his"If you obey me you'll sit at my right hand side." He whispered into his ear and licked the outline.  
>Keski whimpered against him and nodded his head."I..I don't know if I can do this Naraku, you're talking about ruling the world and those that disobey or refuse to be your slaves you'll most likely kill. I'm a priest how can I just stand by and watch?" he asked him, he was confused he wanted Naraku's touch, but he also was taught to stop evil like this<p>

"Hmm my dear you already crossed over into the darkness once you decided to help me and it has all been sealed with a kiss." Naraku tells him "Besides you don't have to do much just watch me conquer it all." He said running his hand through Keski's silky pony tail

Keski squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his hands into fists. "It frightens me. What would happen to those that I love?" he said, his face tilted down.

Keski didn't know it but his powers were slowly disappearing now that he gave himself to The demon Lord .  
>The jewel turned pitch black now. "I will make sure your brother isn't harmed." Naraku says to him with a smile the spider inside was laughing and he'd have his way with the priest then kill him. This was all so fun he thought.<p>

Keski thought for a moment and said as if in a daze, "If you swear my brother is to be safe, then I will be your right side." He looked up into Naraku's eyes, his hands still clenched.

"I promise."Naraku says to him and kisses Keski on his forehead. "Maybe we better go back to the shrine." Keski says to him feeling a bit lightheaded Naraku nodded" I suppose if that is what you want to do my love," he says to him and gets up the springs and uses the towel to dry off.

Keski's eyes widened. M-my love? He thought, looking up at Naraku. Naraku looked at him and held out his hand. "Coming?" he asked. Keski nodded, taking his hand and getting out of the spring, getting his own towel and drying off.

Naraku sighed that meant he have to be nice to the brat and the humans for now until he had everything planned out. Keski put his robe back on after getting dry, he turned around as Naraku was putting his robe on as well.  
>"Um Naraku since you're well, I will be leaving you just for a bit tomorrow to check on some things make sure no demons get in." Keski says<p>

Naraku nodded and said, "That's fine. I will stay here."  
>"Thank you," Keski said as they walked back towards the shrine. Naraku just nodded, watching Keski walk in front of him.<p>

When they got back to the shrine Keski placed his hands over the sacred jewel and managed to purify it Naraku watched him, Naraku knew Keski's powers were getting weak. "Keski I am going to get some blood I won't be long." Naraku says to him

Keski nodded and said, "No one in the village or temple."  
>Naraku nodded and left, going through the forest in search of prey.<br>Keski sighed as he walked to his room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his window and opened it to let the cool breeze in. He then walked over and pulled out his kimono for bed, changing into it before laying down, staring out the window. What am I doing? he thought.

Naraku saw a grown male fox demon."Filth!" The fox said to him.  
>Naraku glared at him Naraku walked up to him and his tentacles came out and he grabbed the fox bringing them face to face. "Hn not much power but you will do till I get the jewel!"Naraku growled before absorbing the fox into his body Naraku tentacles went into his body again and he made his way back to the shrine. he looked up at the steps of the shrine and began walking up them.<p>

Naraku walked into the shrine and found his room. He quickly changed, also opening his window before crawling into bed, pulling the sheets up around him

* * *

><p>The next morning Keski got up and left to go check on the village leaving Karas and Kira alone in the shrine with Naraku.<br>Karas was eating now some rice along with Kira.  
>"You better behave Karas, Keski already warned you." Kira reminds him<p>

Karas rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I know. But I need to think of a way to keep that demon away from my brother."  
>Kira sighed and said, "You're going to get locked in the cellar."<p>

Said demon came out wearing a robe. "Oh Keski left already what a shame I wanted to give him a kiss." Naraku says.  
>"He doesn't want your kisses, he says your kisses are blah!" Karas said to him nearly snapping the chopsticks.<br>"He didn't complain when I gave him more kisses last night," Naraku said, sitting down across from the boys. Karas glared at him and said, "Get this through your head. My brother does NOT like you. He never will."

Kira sighed. "We made rice master Naraku would you like some?" Kira asks him.  
>"No I had a meal last night still full." Naraku says and looks at Karas. "Boy no one is forcing Keski into anything he wants me." Naraku says to him.<br>"Oh yeah we'll see about that when Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru come!" Karas says Naraku glared at him and said, "Excuse me?"  
>"You heard me. Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are coming here," Karas said, smirking at him. Naraku growled at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru growled he had no idea why his lovely mate liked coming to this human village Sesshoumaru had long silver white hair and golden eyes he wore a white kimono he was a Inu demon, his mate Kagome had long black hair and blue eyes she wore a blue kimono she had stripes on her arms as well she too was a Inu demon as those hidden on her legs Kagome looked at her husband and said, "Calm down, Sess. It's just a visit."<br>"Yes, but every time I go there, someone is always trying to purify me," Sesshoumaru replied with a huff. Kagome giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked. "That's just because they don't know the other side of you," she said, smiling at him

"I see Keski never tries to purify you." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome.  
>"Well that's cause I am a female." she says as they walk into the village The children ran up to Kagome and hugged her.<br>"You better not bother Keski!" one of the kids said to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glared at the child and then sniffed his nose smelling another demon

"What's this?" he said as they got closer to the temple, the scent getting stronger. Kagome took his hand and said, "I don't have a good feeling about this."  
>"Neither do I," Sesshoumaru said.<p>

Karas stood up and felt a stronger demon aura two actually. Karas ran to the door and opened it."Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome!" Karas called.  
>Naraku growled hearing the name. "Interesting." Naraku says Kagome smiled and said, "Hello, Karas. Where is your brother?"<br>"He's out doing his rounds," Karas said, stepping aside to let them in.  
>Kagome nodded and said, "Who is here with you?"<p>

"I made a new friend and well Keski took in a stray no offense Fluffy." Karas says to him. Sesshoumaru glared at the boy. "Smart mouth like your brother." Sesshoumaru says and walks inside and sees the boy and demon Kira looked up seeing Sesshoumaru and backed away seeing this was a powerful demon.

Kagome stepped up and said, "You don't have to be afraid. He's really a sweetheart." Sesshoumaru glared at her and said, "I am NOT a sweetheart."  
>Kagome giggled and said, "Whatever you say, Sess." Naraku raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two.<p>

Karas walked over to Kira, "Lady Kagome is right he's just a big ball of fur, he and Keski get into it all the time but nothing ever happens."Karas says.  
>Kira nodded his head. "So demon what are you doing in a priest shrine?" Sesshoumaru asks Naraku.<br>"I can ask you the same but unlike you I am Keski's lover." Naraku tells him and looks at Karas.

"That's a lie! He just came here yesterday. There is no way that you would be my brother's lover. I would never let you," Karas said, glaring at him. He started to charge him, but Kagome held him back, eyeing Naraku curiously.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you Karas but after you and Kira left, Keski and I had a nice chat and we decided to be with each other."Naraku says to him.  
>"All of you hush!" Sesshoumaru says to them. "When Keski returns we will find out the truth, though I don't know why a priest would want to be with a demon." Sesshoumaru says.<br>"Let me go I'll rip him apart!" Karas yelled as Kagome held him.  
>"Karas calm down." Kagome tells him<p>

"Stay away from my brother!" Karas yelled, tears in his eyes. Kagome pulled him to her, and he buried his face into her kimono, his shoulders shaking from the sobs. She picked him up and walked past Naraku to the back of the shrine.  
>Naraku caught her scent and smirked Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to Naraku. "Keep your eyes to yourself my mate isn't in the room now I have no reason not to squash you like the pest you're, you used a human and took his soul, what are you up to?" Sesshoumaru asks him.<br>"Keski tried to kill me then fell in love with me end of story." Naraku tells him and stands up. "You can stay and baby sit with your mate I am going out." Naraku tells him Kira looked at him and said, "But you told Master Keski you wouldn't leave while he was gone."  
>"Quite, brat," Naraku growled at him.<p>

Kira held his head down."Sorry." Kira says to him.  
>Sesshoumaru walked over to the case and touched the box and his hand was zapped and burned. "What the?" he said as he looked at the box.<br>"Master Keski put the jewel in there this morning and put a spell on it." Kira tells him Naraku walked over to the door and opened it letting the rays of the sun come in

Kira looked at Naraku and bit his lip. "Master Keski is going to be very angry," he said to himself. Naraku glared at him over his shoulder and Kira ran, hiding behind Sesshoumaru.  
>Sesshoumaru looked behind him seeing Kira. "Scaring a kid now are we?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Naraku snorted and looked down the steps, the dog demon was ruining his plans. Naraku's ears twitched when he heard laughing and saw Keski riding piggy back style on one of the male villagers back. "I said I am fine." Keski says to him<p>

"But Master Keski, your ankle is swollen!" The villager said.  
>"I just twisted it. I will be fine, Koiyo," Keski said.<p>

"That's what I get for trying to save a fox kit." Keski says as Koiyo climbs up the steps with him . Naraku stepped back but left the door open and leaned against the wall. Kagome came out the back. "Karas is taking a nap I finally got him to stop crying." Kagome says to Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru nodded, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her to his side. Keski looked at the villager and said, "You can put me down now. I will be safe here." "Yes, Master Keski. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for it," Koiyo said, gently setting Keski on his feet. Keski could still stand on his foot, he just didn't put too much weight on it. "Thank you. I will," he said, smiling.

Kagome smelled Keski's scent." Sesshoumaru behave." Kagome tells him.  
>Kira peeped from behind Sesshoumaru when he saw Keski walk into the shrine. "Master Keski!" Kira said and ran over to him.<br>"Oo Kira hi." he says and then sees Naraku and Sesshoumaru along with Kagome. "What's going on did something happen?" Keski asks them.  
>"No, nothing love." Naraku says and walks over to him and kisses him on his lips.<p>

Keski blushed and stared at Naraku with wide eyes. "Keski, is it true you took him as your lover?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at him.  
>"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said smacking him on the arm.<br>"What I want to know if this is a lie so I can kill the pest." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
>Keski closed the door behind him Naraku saw that Keski's foot was swollen and led him over to the mat and sat him down."Kira get me something to wrap this in." he orders the boy. Kira nods his head and goes to get what is needed.<br>"Yes Sesshoumaru, Naraku and I are together and since when do you care what I do?" Keski asks him "I don't care. It just surprises me that you would lower yourself to sleeping with a demon. Your brother doesn't seem to agree with this...relationship...either," Sesshoumaru said.

"Look I have a right to want to be with someone rather demon or not, I do what I m suppose to do everyday!" Keski yells at him.  
>"Are you hearing yourself you kill demons not sleep with them!" Sesshoumaru says and stalks over to Keski and pulls him up by his collar. "He is corrupting you!" Sesshoumaru hisses "If I kill demons, then shouldn't I kill you and your mate, as well?" Keski hissed back, ignoring Sesshoumaru's last comment.<p>

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You have failed many times boy, the only reason why I haven't really fought you is because my mate has a soft spot for you." Sesshoumaru says and drops him back to the floor. Keski looked up at him "Get out before I purify you!" Keski warns him. Kagome walked over to the foolish males. "Stop it, Keski we were just worried when we got here Karas was upset I think he, might think you're replacing him , it has been you two for just the last 3 years." Kagome says to him.

Keski sighed and said, "Where is he?"  
>"He's taking a nap. He had been crying earlier," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at him.<p>

Keski sighed and stood up and glared back at Sesshoumaru before going down the hall and into Karas s bedroom and walked over to the mat and sat down pushing Karas hair out his face. Karas opened his brown eyes and saw Keski. "You're back." he says to him,

"Yeah, I'm back," Keski said.  
>"I don't want him here," Karas said, getting straight to the subject.<br>Keski sighed and said, "Karas, if you think I'm replacing you, I'm not. He is just an addition. You will always come first to me."  
>Karas looked at Keski. If I felt you or Kira were in danger I would get rid of Naraku whether I loved him or not but we talked and he has promised that he won t do anything to you. Keski says.<br>"Are Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru still here?" Karas asks.  
>"Yes and they also don't like Naraku, how about we all go out you need to practice firing your arrows." Keski says to him<p>

"Can't you just go with me? It makes me uncomfortable when HE is there," Karas said. Keski smiled and said, "Think of it this way, there will be more people there that you are comfortable with and that would do anything to protect you than people who you are not and could do anything." Karas thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Okay," he said, feeling defeated.  
>"That's it," Keski said, leaning down and kissing his brother's forehead.<p>

"Tell you what if I don't get news of you trying to purify HIM, I will come check on you, but I need to spend time with the sacred jewel." Keski tells him.  
>Karas sighed and stood up and grabbed his arrows and bow and he and Keski walked out the room "Hey Sesshoumaru , can you and Naraku take Karas and Kira out to practice?" Keski asks him.<br>"Keski I am not your babysitter." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>"Sesshoumaru just do it will give you practice when it is our child." Kagome says<p>

Sesshoumaru sighed and said to the two boys, "Grab your things and lets go." Kira looked at Keski and said, "Master Keski, what do I have to practice for?"  
>"You are going to be practicing to become a priest starting today. I know it is extremely late for you to start, but sooner is better than later," Keski said, smiling at the boy.<br>Kira smiled back and said, "What do I practice with, first?"  
>Keski looked at Karas and said, "Will you get him the spare bow and arrows? We have plenty more." Karas nodded and ran off to retrieve them from the storage room.<p>

"Keski I was hoping to spend the rest of the day with you."Naraku says to him.  
>"Well he said for you to come, so end of story!" Karas yells at him when he comes back with arrows and a bow for Kira.<br>Kagome giggled. Naraku narrowed his eyes at Karas. "Right well when we're done I like spend time alone with you." Naraku says and walks over to Keski pushing Karas out the way and taking Keski's hand in his.  
>Sesshoumaru grabbed Karas by the back of his collar before he got in trouble. "Let go Fluffy!" Karas growled<p>

Sesshoumaru took the bow and arrows from Karas and handed them to Kira. "Let's go," he said, dragging Karas with him, the boy growling and struggling the whole way. Keski sighed and said, "I just wish that the two of you could get along."

"Maybe we will by time practice is over."Naraku tells him and kisses him again before walking out the shrine with Kira.  
>"So the talk between you and Karas didn't go well I take it." Kagome says.<br>"I thought it did, I just told him, he comes first." Keski says to her.  
>"Well don't worry Sesshoumaru is with them , things won't get to out of hand." Kagome says . Keski nodded his head and went over to the box taking the spell off and taking the jewel out<p>

He put the jewel back on it's chain before placing it around his neck. Naraku watched as he did it and walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him to his side. "Shall we?" he said, smiling at him.  
>Keski smiled back and said, "We shall. I need to grab my own bow and arrows first. I feel in need of some practice of my own." He quickly walked over to the altar and grabbed his things before going back to Naraku's side. "There. Now we can go," he said, smiling up at him.<p>

Kagome growled at Naraku. "What the hell are you doing here you're supposed to be with Karas and Sesshoumaru." Kagome says to him. "The boys are fine, Sesshoumaru has yet to let Karas go." Naraku says narrowing his eyes at Kagome Kagome didn't like the way Keski was acting he seemed to be under Naraku's trance. "He can't go he hurt his foot remember." Kagome says as he takes Keski's hand in hers.

"The swelling has already gone down. If he wants to go, he can go," Naraku said, pulling Keski so that his hand left Kagome's grasp.  
>Kagome grabbed it back and pulled Keski from Naraku's arms. "I don't know who you are, but I don't like you," she hissed before pulling Keski away, ignoring his protests.<br>Naraku smirked again and watched as she stormed off.

Keski walked out the shrine with Kagome looking over his shoulder. Naraku followed the two out he was going to have to get rid of the two dog demons.  
>Karas finally settled down and was shooting arrows."Oops!" he said as he almost hit Sesshoumaru.<br>Kira chuckled as he shot arrow and missed the target. "What is wrong with you two I can see Kira messing up but you should know better!" Sesshoumaru says to Karas.

Karas smiled sheepishly and said, "I've kind of been slacking on my practice sessions."  
>"Well then, it's a good thing that Kira is here," Sesshoumaru said, even though he smirked in amusement. Karas chuckled and shot again, this time hitting the edge of the target.<p>

"Lord Sesshoumaru you don't harm humans like other demons?" Kira asks him as he shoots another arrow.  
>"Not unless I have too." Sesshoumaru tells him as he leans against the tree.<br>"He's scared big brother will purify him."Karas says and shoots another arrow hitting the target Sesshoumaru didn't say anything at one time he might have thought that but now with Naraku here he didn't think Keski could.

Kira shot another arrow and also hit the target. He jumped up and down in happiness. "I hit it!" he said, smiling.  
>Naraku was now walking beside Kagome and Keski. he could feel that Keski's powers were slipping.<br>"Kagome I need to rest why don't you go on and check on Karas." he says to her as stops walking.  
>She looked at him and said, "You sure you can't make it? We're almost there."<br>"Yeah, my ankle's being a bother. I'll be there in a minute," Keski said, sitting down on a nearby rock. "Alright," she said reluctantly, glaring at Naraku as she went off ahead.

"Keski you haven't forgotten about what you promised me have you?" Naraku asked him as he walked over to him and placed his hand on the jewel twirling it in between his fingers. "No, Naraku, I am just tired I battled some demons and tried to rescue a baby fox who was crying, his father never came back last night."Keski says looking at him now

Naraku nodded, letting the jewel fall back to Keski's chest. "Did you find out the child's name?" he asked.  
>"Shippo," Keski replied, rubbing his ankle.<br>"Oh well I am sure the father will show up." Naraku says to him and sits down on the ground.  
>Kagome came upon the boys."Hey." she says as she walks over to Sesshoumaru. "I thought you were with Keski." he says to her.<br>"I was but he wanted to rest , I left him with that demon, something is wrong Sesshoumaru." Kagome says Sesshoumaru nodded, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to his chest. "I know there is," he said, resting his chin atop her head "What do you think Naraku is after ?" Kagome asks him "I don't know but we're going to have to leave soon my father wants to talk to me something important." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
>"Is it a good idea to leave Karas and Kira here alone?" Kagome asks.<br>"I would take them with us, but they don't move fast enough and we can't carry them, it'll slow us down. If things get out of hand here, then we'll take them to live with us and train them there, I promise. Alright?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at her.

"Yeah I just hope Keski comes to his senses before something bad happens." Kagome tells him. Karas looked around not seeing Keski."he snuck off and went to find Keski. He was more quite this time and he stopped as he saw Naraku and Keski once again kissing "Keski!, I..need your help, with shooting, I almost shot Sesshoumaru." he says

Keski looked at his brother and smiled, saying, "Alright. I'll help you." He stood, his ankle feeling much better now, and followed Karas. The boy looked up at his brother and took his hand in his small one. Naraku glared at the boy as he followed them to the clearing.

Keski took his arrows out and the arrow glowed before he let it go and it hit the tree right in the middle. "There see how I did that?" Keski asks Karas.  
>"Yes but could you do it again." Karas asks him as he leans against Kira.<br>"Keski we have to go we will be back in a month, knowing my father he'll talk that long." Sesshoumaru says Keski looked at him and nodded, saying, "It was nice having visitors." Kagome walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Rest that ankle, alright?" she then walked over to Karas and Kira and kissed both of their foreheads. "You two be good for Keski, alright?" she said. The two nodded and she said, "Good."

Sesshoumaru walked pass Keski and over to Naraku. "He and these boys better be fine when I return." Sesshoumaru warns him.  
>"Oh don't worry Lord Sesshoumaru things will be alot different." he said to him. Keski would be dead by time Sesshoumaru came back Naraku thought to himself.<p>

Sesshoumaru glared at him and hissed, "It better be different for the good. If any of them are harmed, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Naraku just smirked as Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And I will help him," she hissed as they walked past Naraku.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to my co author ** Shelby**

Ch 4

A week had went by and Sesshoumaru and Kagome made it back to the castle. they walked inside and the servants bowed to them. Sesshoumaru growled that damn human female was here again. "Be nice to Izayoi I like her, she's nicer than your mom was to me." Kagome says

"I don't care. I don't see why father mated to a human in the first place," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Sess, it's not like it's a dirty thing. Humans and demons mate all the time. We just saw Keski, and he's with a demon, even though I don't like that, but it just shows how common it is."

"They're not mated, Keski is still a virgin!" Sesshoumaru said as they walked down the hall and stopped at a pair of large white doors. Sesshoumaru pushed them open and walked in. "Father what did you need to talk to me about?" Sesshoumaru ask getting right to the point His father looked up at him Inutashio wore a white kimono similar to Sesshoumaru he had long white hair bit his was in a ponytail his golden eyes looked at his son. "I raised you better than that where are your manners?" he asks him

Kagome smiled, walking up to Inutashio and kissing his cheek. "Forgive him, we just returned from visiting our friend Keski, and we both don't like the demon he is with, so he is slightly frustrated," she said.  
>Inutashio nodded and said, "I see. Well, while we are here, Sesshoumaru, forget about your friend's matters."<br>Sesshoumaru growled at his father and looked over at THE Woman' as he liked to call her. "Fine father but make it fast I like to be alone with my mate." Sesshoumaru says to him. "When are you not alone with her?" his father asks him. "Anyway I thought you should be the first to know that in a year there will be a new pup in the castle." Inutashio says to him. "  
>What?!, you and her, a hanyou have you lost your mind!" Sesshoumaru asked as he glared at Izayoi<br>Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "I think that's a great idea! You need someone to be a role model to, and this will be your chance. Congratulation, Inutaisho, Izayoi." She walked over and kissed the woman's cheek, smiling at her.  
>Sesshoumaru was fuming as he paced the room.<p>

"There is nothing great about this, that Bitch has trapped my father by getting pregnant with her filthy pup!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
>"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled<br>"What I won't have it get out of this castle now!" Sesshoumaru tells her as he bares his fangs.  
>Inutashio quickly went over to Sesshoumaru and pushed him back. "Stand down now!" he ordered him<p>

"I will NOT stand down! This is MY castle, not yours, father!" Sesshoumaru yelled, his eyes flashing red. "That is ENOUGH!" Kagome screeched, stopping Inutaisho's retort in his throat. "I am extremely disappointed in you, Sesshoumaru. What if I were human, huh? What if I were to have a hanyou child? Would you still love me?" she said, looking at Sesshoumaru with tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kagome I love you, I would always love you, it's just that you're my only mate this is his second." Sesshoumaru says to her and walks over to Kagome. "Fine I hope you two are happy with the pup." Sesshoumaru says as he glares at his dad and kisses Kagome atop her head.  
>"I thought you should know and I hope you two plan on giving me a little grand pup soon." his dad says to him<br>Sesshoumaru held Kagome close and said, "I would like to. It's Kagome's decision, though. I won't push her." Kagome held onto him tightly, her eyes closed as she calmed herself.  
>Izayoi stood and walked over to her own mate, taking his hand. She looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes and said, "I hope for one day for you to accept me, Sesshoumaru. And your sibling."<p>

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Is that all father?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
>"No it's not all you and I need to talk about the lands so ladies why don't you go and do what women do." his father says.<br>"This is my castle!" Sesshoumaru growls at him.  
>"Sesshoumaru be nice." Kagome says and takes Izayoi's hand and the two walk out the room.<p>

"Would you like to see the garden, Izayoi? I think we've changed it since you two were last here," Kagome said as the two women walked down the hall. "I'd love to," Izayoi replied, their arms linked.  
>"So, what about the lands did you want to talk about?" Sesshoumaru said as he sat down behind his desk.<p>

Inutashio walked over to the desk. "Sesshoumaru I am getting reports of demons vanishing not a trace of them is left, no blood anything." He tells him as he sits down in the seat in front of desk. "What do you mean no blood, or anything, even if a demon was killed there should be something left." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>"I mean nothing, it started after you left a week ago." he tells his son.<br>Sesshoumaru tapped his claws on the desk, trying to think of who it could be. "Well, Keski's demon appeared about a week ago," he said, still thinking.

Inutashio stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru and smacked him atop his head. "How could that demon be in our lands and in Keski's, Sesshoumaru think!" he says to him.  
>Sesshoumaru growled. "What was that for?!,it could be him you don't know that." Sesshoumaru tells him<p>

Inutashio sighed and said, "It's not possible for it to happen within a week, Sesshoumaru. It took you and Kagome just a week to get here, and you're both full blooded demons! Use your common sense, boy!"

"Fine!, I will patrol the lands tonight and find out what is going on, now I am going to take a bath and then I will join you and the ladies for dinner." Sesshoumaru tells his father and stands up.  
>"Alright I'll go check on the ladies." Inutashio tells him and walks out the office to go and check on Izayoi and Kagome.<p>

Naraku and Keski were spending more and more time together much to Karas dislike. Keski had blood on his kimono from killing a snake demon.

Keski made it back to the village where he heard other villagers talking or more like shouting they had a fox kit in a net and the kit was trying to get out, what shocked him was Naraku was part of this group. "What is going on?!" he asks them

"This demon was stealing from our fields, Master Keski!" Koiyo said, pointing at the little fox. "He was fending for himself. If you were alone, wouldn't you do the same thing?" Keski asked, realizing it was the same kit he had saved.

Keski walked over to them and grabbed the net from them and brought it up to his face. "Shippo I am sorry about this, Naraku how could you not help him?"Keski snapped at him and walked away from them and walked up the shrine stairs with Shippo still in the net

Shippo sniffled and said, "Will you please let me out?"  
>"Yes, of course," Keski said. When he got inside he quickly found a knife and cut the kit loose. Naraku walked up the steps and into the shrine<p>

Shippo looked up at Keski with his big green eyes. "Now if you're hungry I'll fix you some food." Keski tells him and turns his head and sees Naraku.  
>"Keski I didn't know he was the kit you saved before." Naraku tells him.<br>"Even so you knew he was a kit you could have stopped him and where is Karas and Kira?" Keski asks  
>"They are out practicing," Naraku said. Keski sighed and said, "They aren't supposed to go alone!" He quickly made Shippo some food and said, "Come with me, you can eat on the way, okay?" Shippo nodded and followed behind Keski, Naraku not too far behind.<br>"Keski you're full of blood it won't take long for other demons and animals to come and find you." Naraku points out.  
>Shippo kept close to Keski as they walked he came across Karas and Kira sitting by the lake. "Karas." Keski said to him ignoring Naraku for the moment.<p>

Karas looked up and smiled. "Hi, Keski," he said.  
>"Karas, what did I tell you about coming out here alone? You're not strong enough to defend yourself yet," Keski said. Karas sighed and said, "But Naraku was here with us when we came."<br>"I was not! Don't you try to pin this on me," Naraku growled.  
>"But you knew they weren't allowed, Naraku! I explained this to you," Keski said, turning towards him.<p>

Karas smirked this was going to be good bye, bye Naraku he thought to himself.  
>"Keski, I am sorry but I was helping the villagers out, I am sorry I wasn't looking out for him , it would hurt me if something happened to Karas I have grown fond of your brother over the past week."Naraku tells him.<br>Karas glared at Naraku. "Oh I see but next time please don't let this happen." Keski tells him.

Naraku nodded and said, "I promise." Keski turned back to the two boys and said, "Come on, we need to head back. I have to get cleaned up, anyway." Karas and Kira nodded, standing and getting their things. As they walked past Naraku, Karas glared at him.  
>Naraku smirked back and walked with Keski, since he had sent Shippo up to walk with the boys<p>

"OO I hate him, it was so perfect why didn't it work?" Karas asked Kira.  
>"Karas he is a demon and well I am quite sure he and Keski do things when we're not around." Kira tells him.<br>"What, they're not doing that!" Karas yelled and blushed.  
>Keski stopped and turned around. "Karas what are you yelling about now?" he asks him. "I ..I.. you and he aren't mated are you?" Karas asks.<br>"What's mated?" Shippo asks

"Mated means that you are technically married. The one you are mated with has to bite you and you get that demon's mark," Naraku said.  
>"And no, we are not mated. See?" Keski said, showing Karas, Kira, and Shippo his neck. "We haven't even been...intimate, yet," he added in a low voice, blushing.<p>

Karas sighed a sigh of relief ."Well that is good to hear we don't need another family member except for Shippo and Kira." Karas says looking at Naraku. "Come on Keski you stink." Karas said laughing as he pushed his brother to the hot springs.  
>"Is he always like this?" Shippo asked Kira.<br>"Pretty much until Keski threatens to lock him in the basement." Kira tells Shippo

Shippo nodded and said, "The worst punishment my papa ever gave me was a snap at my tail." He wiggled his little ball of fur.

Kira laughed. "Oh where is your father at anyway?" Kira asks Shippo  
>. "I don't know he went out but he never came back." Shippo tells him in a sad voice. Kira bent down to him and picked him up in his arms. "I am sorry Shippo." he tells him<p>

"It's okay. I don't think he'll ever come back," Shippo said, picking at the roll Keski had given him.  
>Naraku followed behind the two boys and thought This must be the kit who's father I absorbed.<br>"Oh well you can stay with us and help me keep Karas out of trouble."Kira tells him, Shippo nodded his head and looked over his shoulder at Naraku. "How come you didn't help a fellow demon?" Shippo asks Naraku.  
>"Shippo." Kira says and walks a bit faster to see Keski now in the hot springs and Karas taking away his bloody robes. "Stay here I'll be back with clean ones."Karas tells him. Naraku walked pass Kira and Shippo and over to the hot springs. "Here I'll clean you." Naraku says<p>

Keski smiled up at him and said, "Thank you." He moved so that Naraku could strip and get in behind him, grabbing the cloth and soap and rubbing it in before starting to wash Keski's back.

Kira covered Shippo's eyes as Naraku undressed and got in and took him back up to the shrine where Karas was getting robes. "Karas you might want to stay up here for now." Kira says and puts Shippo down."Oh why is that?"he asks Kira. "Just give your brother a break okay?" he asks him

"Why? I'm not going to let that demon mate him," Karas said.  
>"Karas. He's happy. You should be happy that he's happy and has found someone. Please, just leave it be," Kira said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.<p>

Karas sighed. "Kira why him, I just get a bad vibe about Naraku, I mean I know he was your master and all but the way Keski is acting now, is not right." he says to him.  
>"I know you're worried and I am too but I don't think Naraku will harm him he seems to care for Keski." Kira says<br>Karas sighed again and said, "Fine, I'll leave it be. But at the FIRST sign of trouble, I'm making sure he's gone." Kira smiled and said, "Thanks. All I'm asking is that you give it a try."

Keski closed his eyes as Naraku washed his back. "I am so tired that snake demon put up a big fight today ,he wanted the jewel, it's my fault for taking it everywhere but I know it's safe with me, and I don't want to bring any danger to Karas or the villagers."Keski says to him.  
>"Hmm, I know but what do you say you and I go away for a few days not too far of course and leave Karas and them with the elder of this village?" Naraku asks him<br>"I would, but Karas is not old enough to take care of the jewel," Keski said, fingering the small stone around his neck. "I'm sure there is another priest in this village, isn't there? The village is quite large," Naraku said.

"Yes but I am the protector of it was entrusted to me" Keski says to him.  
>"Then we will take it with us I want to be alone with just you Keski, I want to show you how much I love you." Naraku says to him and kisses Keski on his cheek. "I want to mate you."Naraku tells him.<br>Keski blushed and said, "Naraku, we haven't been together for that long. We haven't even had sex."

"That's what us going away will before silly priest." Naraku tells him and turns Keski around and washes his chest. getting all the blood and dirt off of him.  
>"Okay we can go tomorrow I'll talk to the elder after this and you come with me so you and Karas don't fight." Keski tells him. "And I haven't forgotten our deal either." Keski adds<p>

"I didn't expect you would," Naraku said, smiling at him. "And I'll go with you. You're almost clean," he added, moving on to Keski's arms.

Keski winced when his arms were washed, Keski leaned over and hugged Naraku around his neck. "I love you."Keski says against his ear.  
>Naraku smirked when Keski declared his love for him. "I know you do.." Naraku says to him<p>

Keski pulled back slightly before leaning in again, capturing Naraku's lips as he moved in closer, now sitting on his lap. Naraku tossed the rag aside and wrapped his own arms around Keski's waist, pulling him even closer

Naraku ran his hand through Keski's dark hair as he kissed him after a long heated kiss Naraku pulled back so Keski could breathe."We better go, Karas didn't bring me a clean robe I can't go see the elder like this." Keski tells him.  
>"I think it be funny." Naraku tells him. "No it wouldn't!" Keski tells him.<br>"Alright calm down, I'll get your clothes." Naraku tells him and gets out the water and puts his own clothes back on and goes up the steps to get Keski's clothes

Naraku didn't see the boys anywhere and assumed they were in Karas's room playing. As he walked past, he was correct, seeing the three laughing. He walked into Keski's room and up to his wardrobe, opening it and pulling out one of his kimonos before heading back towards the hot springs

Naraku shook his head all this to get what he wanted, but it be worth it in the end to make both brothers know what true fear was. "Here you go Keski, the boys are playing." Naraku says to him. Keski smiled and got out the hot springs and took his kimono from Naraku."Thank you." Keski says and puts his kimono on and pulls his hair into a ponytail. "Okay let's go."he says to Naraku and takes his hand and begins walking to talk to the elder..

When they reached the elder's hut, Keski said, "Anso, are you there?"  
>"Yes, Master Keski," Anso said, walking out of the hut with a cane. He was old, looking to be in his early sixties. "What can I do for you?" he asked. "Would you mind watching my brother and his two friends for a few days? I am traveling with my friend here and won't be back for a while," Keski said, smiling at him kindly.<p>

Anso looked at Naraku. "Of course I don't mind I remember when your mother had Karas you weren't to thrilled about having a baby brother." he says with a smile. "No I wasn't but Karas grew on me and has become jealous lately, I hope this time away will help him grow up some." Keski tells Anso.  
>"I am sure it will just bring them by before you go he then took Keski's hand. "Never forget who you're, no matter what." Anso says to him.<br>Naraku would have rolled his eyes if that was in him to do. "Let's go Keski."he says to him  
>Keski smiled at Anso and said, "I could never forget. Thank you again, Anso." Anso smiled and Keski turned around, taking Naraku's hand again as they headed back towards the shrine.<p> 


	5. Leaving you

Ch 5  
>The next morning, Keski was up bright and early and was packing a bag, he made sure he had his arrows and sword he never went anywhere without them. Shippo came out of Karas bedroom "Where are we going?" Shippo asks Keski as he sees the big sword.<br>"I am going somewhere with Naraku, and you, Karas and Kira are going to stay with the elder of the village."Keski says and turns around to Shippo  
>"Will you be far away?" Shippo said.<br>"No. We'll be back within a few days," Keski said, walking over and picking up the kit. Shippo smiled and said, "Good, because I get nervous when you aren't here."  
>"Well, don't worry, Shippo. Mr. Anso will take good care of you three," Keski said as he sat him down on his bed and continued to pack.<p>

"Watch where you going you jerk!" Karas yelled at Naraku as the two walked in the hall  
>."You should look where you're going!" Naraku growls at him.<br>Karas was going to retort when he saw Naraku with a bag. "Ha, he kicked you out at last huh, I'll get the door." Karas says with a grin

"Good, than you can take my bag, as well," Naraku said, dropping it into Karas' arms. "And he didn't kick me out. We are going to spend a few days together. Alone," he added, smirking at the glare Karas shot him.

Kira came out his room dressed what's with the yelling?" he asked yawning. "No way , you're not going with him!" Karas yelled as Keski came out the room with his arrows, sword and bag and Shippo on his shoulder. "Karas stop." Keski says to him.  
>Karas dropped Naraku's bag and ran up to Keski. "Keski please don't go, I don't want to lose you."Karas tells him as he wraps his arms around Keski's waist.<p>

Keski looked down at him sadly. "Karas, you're not losing me. I just need to get away. Mr. Anso will be taking care of you, and Anna is not that far away. She'll be able to protect the village while I am gone," he said, leaning down and making his brother look at him. "Karas, when you find someone, you'll understand," he said.

"I am not worried about the stupid village, I don't care if you fall in love but why him, why not someone like fluffy?!" Karas asks him. "Fine go ahead and be with him I hate you, I hope you die!"Karas yelled and ran out the shrine.  
>"I'll go!" Kira tells Keski and runs out the shrine to get Karas.<br>Keski sighed and said, "Why does he take this so hard?" Shippo had jumped from Keski's shoulder and followed after Kira and Karas. Naraku walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"By time this trip is over Keski, Karas will think of you differently."Naraku tells him and then takes his arms from around Keski and picks up his bag and walks out the shrine. Keski sighs and follows behind Naraku. he sees Kira once he comes down the steps. "I am going!" he says to Kira as Karas kept his back to him.  
>"Have a safe trip."Kira says to him.<br>"Karas no matter how you feel for me I love you."Keski tells him  
>Karas didn't answer him. He just turned around and ran back up the shrine steps and into the building.<br>Keski sighed again. "We'll be back in a few days. Karas knows the way to Mr. Anso's hut. Be there by sunset, alright?" he said. Kira and Shippo nodded, and he and Naraku set off

Naraku and Keski made the journey in silence. Keski's mind was on Karas as they made it to a nicely large size hut.  
>"Keski you're silent."Naraku says to him as he opens the door and walks in.<br>Keski followed him inside. "I am sorry I was just thinking of Karas."He tells Naraku.  
>"Hmm well I have something that will take your mind off of him, I want you to be happy."Naraku tells him. The spider inside was laughing and he'd have his way with the priest then kill him.<p>

Keski looked up at him and said, "What is that?"  
>Naraku pulled him into his arms and kissed him hard. "Me," he said against Keski's lips.<br>In Naraku's sick twisted way he really did love this beautiful man he loved how he looked and tasted he made the kisses rougher as he pressed into his body and nibbled on his lip and then ran his hands to Keski's bum and started to massage it.

Keski entangled his tongue with his he moved his body closer to his enjoying the attention from Naraku, Keski for the first time in his life was in love, he was only 20 years old and this demon had stolen his heart, he agreed to be by his side, Keski broke the kiss so he could breathe

As soon as Keski pulled away, Naraku attacked his neck with kisses, licks, and nibbles, making Keski moan with pleasure. Naraku pressed him against the nearest wall and hoisted him up, Keski's legs wrapping around his waist.

"Ah Naraku." Keski moaned out as he was kissed all over Keski pulled away and began undoing his own clothes and s topped when he saw hat the jewel was pitch black "It's never turned black before." he says aloud and closes his eyes and places his hand around the jewel purifying it again till it was a light pink.  
>Naraku looked at him and saw the jewel turn black and smiled. " So how does one use the jewel?" He wondered as he pulled Keski down to the floor with him,setting Keski up right on his lap and kissed his neck waiting for a reply<p>

"Well, the demon who desires it has to either swallow it or absorb it," Keski said, panting slightly. Naraku nodded and said, "What does it do?"

"It can make a good wish, or make you stronger than you already are."Keski tells him as Naraku takes both their clothes off. Hmm I see," Naraku said and laid Keski back and started kissing over his body and kissed down too his nipple and started sucking on it. He tugged a bit on it then ran his hand down to his penis and started stroking it while he sucked on him.  
>"Mmm Naraku." Keski called out. "My body feels so different." He says to him as his long neglected penis was stroked. he arched his body up as his nipple was sucked on. He licked down Keski's torso and then licked up his shaft and sucked him into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down on it knowing this would drive him wild.<p>

Keski moaned and whimpered, moving around and tangling his fingers into Naraku's hair. "Yes, oh god, yes," he said, feeling his hips move with Naraku's bobbing.

Keski jumped a bit when he felt Naraku's finger in his most sacred place and being nervous he started to close his legs. "No What are you doing?!" the young priest asked in panic voice, his cock was still throbbing since he yet to get off.  
>Naraku took his mouth off. I am making it so I don't hurt you." he tells him he tried to relax, he looked up at Naraku he looked so innocent with his dark hair fanned around his shoulders. Naraku smiled happy to get what he wanted and he tickled his hole with his finger before plunging it past the tight rings of flesh and he started to move his index finger in and out of the tight pucker and sucked on his cock some more while he did this man he was doing a lot of work but it would be worth it to get a jewel.<p>

Keski moaned loudly, his back arching. "Naraku, that feels so good," he panted. There was pain, but it only added to the pleasure that Naraku was giving him.  
>Naraku pulled his finger out and let the cum run down to his hole and started rubbing the thick liquid around in the hole."Oh what a beautiful boy. He said and stuck his finger into the bottom of Keski again he couldn't wait to spread him open and feel his tightness on his cock.<br>"Please take me." he pleads with him.  
>Alright then you asked for it" Naraku pulled his fingers from the tight grip and got between his legs and lifted them up and then portioned his cock in his hole and thrusted into Keski.<p>

Keski screamed out as Naraku did this and closed his eyes. "Oh god!" he screamed out he felt like he was being split open, "It hurts he cries out and places his hand on Naraku's arms digging his nails into the flesh to take his mind off the pain. "Naraku!" He cries out his hole grips Naraku's cock in a death grip. he started to grind down into him he looked at the jewel around Keski's neck soon it would be his. He thought hungrily as he griped him harshly .

Keski cried out again as Naraku thrusted into him, the intense pain turning into pleasure. "Harder, Naraku!" he cried. Naraku gave no mercy as he pounded into the priest carelessly.

Keski cried out again as Naraku thrusted into him, the intense pain turning into pleasure. "Harder, Naraku!" he cried. Naraku gave no mercy as he pounded into the priest carelessly.

Keski let go of Naraku's arms as the pain lessened. his hand moved up to the jewel and he placed his hand on it in a protective manner  
>Naraku blinked when the Jewel was covered and looked up into Keski's eyes "What is the matter?" He wondered and licked his lips as he keeps grinding into him.<br>"I'm happy that's all ." Keski tells him and wraps his legs around his waist and takes his hand away from the jewel. "I'm very sure, you're my first and my last." he tells Naraku and moves his lower body against his. "Naraku stay with me forever?" he says as tears come to his eyes.  
>Naraku leaned down, taking Keski's lips with his own. "Forever," he said. That's all it took for Keski to release, his semen shooting out onto their stomachs.<p>

Naraku closed his eyes and filled Keski with his seed then pulled out and hissed and went to grab at the jewel while long sharp claws pierce into Keski right shoulder"I'll take that!" He snarled and yanked on the chain but it was stronger than he knew.

Keski rolled away quickly from Naraku holding his now bleeding shoulder. "What are you doing?!, you used me!" Keski grabbed his robe and managed to put it on as his blood dripped to the floor He grabbed his arrows with his good arm and pointed it at Naraku, Keski was losing blood fast, "I loved you!" he yelled at him and shot the arrow at Naraku and ran out the hut clutching his shoulder heading for the safety of the woods.

"Keski, you are just going to make your death longer!" Naraku hissed as he followed him slowly.  
>Keski ran through the woods, trying to find a safe place. His shoulder was still bleeding, Naraku had hit an artery. I can't die, not like this. Karas needs me! Keski thought.<p>

Keski slid to the ground and leaned against the tree, Keski held his bow in his hand he was able to make a barrier around himself. "Karas you were right."he says "It hurts." he says as he pushes his hair out his face. "My death, why didn't I notice, why didn't I ?" he asked himself as he gritted his teeth hearing Naraku's footsteps.

Naraku found him and chuckled, saying, "You won't be able to keep that up for long, Keski then you'll be at my mercy, but I will give you none."  
>"Why would you betray me? I told you I would stay at your side," Keski said, tears in his eyes.<br>"It was the only way I could get close to the jewel."Naraku says to him as he walks over and sits down in front of him. "Your brother will pay for his mouth when I return as will all those in that human village."  
>"I won't let you kill Karas!" Keski pulled the jewel from around his neck ."This is all you wanted, I loved you, traitor!" he yells at him.<br>"I love you Its only a spiders way of showing their mate how much they love them by killing them."  
>"Not always," Keski said. He could feel his strength leaving him. "Please leave my brother in peace," he said.<br>Naraku chuckled and said, "If I leave him be, then he will only strive to kill me."

"Then I will take the jewel with me in death!, I love you Karas."Keski said as he looked at Naraku and put the jewel to his lips as the barrier fell and swallowed it sending up a pink light straight into the air.

Sesshoumaru, Inutashio and Kagome felt a holy power and it shook their lands. "What is this?!" Izayoi asks in fright.

"Keski!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru said at the same time. "Father, I must apologize, but Kagome and I must leave right now!" Sesshoumaru said as the two stood from the table and ran towards the door. When they were outside, they changed into their demon forms.

Karas looked up at the sky. "Something is wrong."he tells Kira and Shippo.  
>"A demon coming to attack?"Kira asked him.<p>

Naraku walked over to Keski's body. "Well played Keski."Naraku says looking at his body he couldn't take the jewel now he vanished from the sight leaving Keski's body there.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru as they watch the rain start to pour."Sesshoumaru we have to hurry before we lose his scent!" Kagome says to him as they move faster.  
>"I know." Sesshoumaru says to her.<p>

Kagome pushed herself harder, as did Sesshoumaru. They made it to the site within hours. "Keski!" Kagome cried as she changed back to her human form, landing on her knees next to him, pulling his limp body into her arms. After a moment she gasped, looking at Sesshoumaru. "The children," she said.  
>Sesshoumaru nodded and immediately ran towards the village.<p>

Naraku was pissed but he have his revenge through the brat, Naraku changed his form so he looked like Keski. he walked into the village. "Karas!" he said as he limped over to him.  
>"Keski!" Karas said and ran over to him and hugged him. "I am sorry for yelling, I didn't mean it, I love you, I don't care if your are with Naraku." he says to him.<br>"I know, I am glad that you have accepted him now."he says to Karas.  
>"Where are your arrows?" Karas asks him<br>"Oh, I must have left them with Naraku. I wanted to come straight home and apologize," Naraku said.  
>Karas looked up at him, confused. "You would never leave your arrows..." he said, slowly backing away.<p>

Naraku smirked at him. "Not as stupid as I thought."Naraku says to him and changed back to his form.  
>"Where is Keski?" Karas asked him as he backed away from Naraku.<br>"Keski had an accident he won't be coming back."Naraku tells him.  
>Karas whimpered. "You killed him didn't you?!" he yelled<br>"Why are you yelling wasn't it you who told your dear brother that you hope he dies?" Naraku asks him.

Karas whimpered again, holding his chest. After a moment, he straightened up and said, "It's a good thing I learned from him." He pulled out his bow and arrows and aimed one at Naraku. "I started practicing as soon as you left, and I found out my powers are stronger with emotion," he hissed, shooting it.

Naraku dodged the arrow. "You're not as strong as him Karas, Keski knew you weren't which is why he asked me to spare your worthless life!" Naraku tells him and appears behind him. "I won't let you live to get as strong as him."Naraku says to him.  
>"I'm strong enough to not let you kill me!" Karas said, throwing dirt into Naraku's eyes before sprinting for the shrine.<p>

Naraku growled at him as he wiped the dirt from his eyes. "What's going on?" Kira asks Karas when he comes into the shrine catching his breath.  
>"N..Naraku he killed Keski, I don't know how long we have.<br>"No Keski isn't dead he's strong!" Shippo says.  
>Naraku changed forms again looking like Keski as Asno walked up to him."Back so soon?" he asks Naraku.<br>"Yes." he says to him.  
>Sesshoumaru kept running to get to the village and get to Karas first<p>

"Hurry, grab your things, whatever you can carry," Karas said, rushing the two to their rooms before going to his own, quickly throwing things into his bag before going to the kitchen and doing the same. "The children hadn't even made it to my home yet," Anso said, still smiling.

"That's okay they won't be needing too now that he is dead." Naraku tells him as he places his hand on Anso's shoulder.  
>"Who is dead why are you talking all cryptic?" Asno asks him.<br>"Are you really a fool old man?, Keski is dead." Naraku tells him.  
>"What?!"Asno yells out. .<br>"How are we going to get out here, Naraku is out there ."Kira tells him

"We'll have to go out the back way, through the practicing field," Karas said, slinging the bag over his shoulder.  
>"Karas, he's much faster than we are," Kira said, placing a hand on his friend's arm. "He's...occupied," Karas said.<br>Sesshoumaru could smell the village up ahead, and pushed himself harder.

"What about your brothers body don't you want to get it?" Kira asks him. before Karas could answer he heard a scream coming from the village.  
>Shippo ran out the door and saw blood, he saw some of the villagers on the ground dead. "Karas I thought you said Keski was dead." Shippo said shivering seeing Keski's face and his hands with blood on them. Sesshoumaru made it to the village smelling the blood. "Demon!" he growled<p>

"Shippo, get back!" Karas said, pulling the kit back inside. He saw Sesshoumaru and yelled, "Fluffy!" Sesshoumaru ignored him as he tackled Naraku, now back in his human form. "I'll rip you to shreds!" he snarled.

"You care for Keski yet you left him here in my grasp!"Naraku says to him.  
>Sesshoumaru growled and punched Naraku in his face, "You killed him and you have the nerve to come back here!" he says to him his hand dripping poison.<br>Naraku glared smelling the poison. "You kill me you'll never find his body." Naraku says with a grin.  
>"Fool I already found his body didn't get jewel did you, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru says to him.<br>"He made a deal with me." Naraku tells him

"Well, you were the first to break it," Sesshoumaru hissed as he jolted his poisoned claws forward, gripping Naraku's throat.

Naraku red eyes went wide. "He was the only human I liked besides his brat of a brother!" Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>Kagome came back to the village in her dog form she was a black inu demon with long black fluffy ears and blue eyes on her back was Keski and his sword and arrows. She whimpered to Sesshoumaru.<br>The villagers gasped seeing the large female demon. "Kagome!" Karas shouted and ran down the steps and over to her.

Kagome kneeled down, laying on her belly so Karas could reach Keski. Karas started to cry when he saw his brother's limp body. "That bastard," he whimpered, burying his head in Kagome's fur. He looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Kill him."

Sesshoumaru turned his head seeing Kagome and tightened his grip on Naraku's throat. Naraku brought his hand up and placed it over Sesshoumaru's. "I'll take you with me, you'll be come apart of me just like that foxes's father did!" Naraku warns him.  
>Sesshoumaru glared at him and stuck his other hand into Naraku's stomach. Naraku gasped in pain as Sesshoumaru got off of him. "That poison will kill you with in the hour." Sesshoumaru says to him and walks over to Kagome<p>

Kagome gently licked Sesshoumaru's face when he got close enough, whimpering sadly. Sesshoumaru walked over and lifted Keski's body from her back, with Karas grabbing his sword, bow and arrows.  
>Keski's head fell back limply, his arm hanging to the ground in Sesshoumaru's arms. Kagome changed back to her human form and Karas ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.<p>

"I am sorry Karas, "Kagome says as she rubs his back. Kira came down with Shippo in his arms and saw Keski's body in Sesshoumaru's arms.  
>Anso walked over to them, "Keski." he said seeing the wound in his shoulder. "We will clean him and then give him the proper burial." Anso says to Sesshoumaru.<br>"No! I don't want him to go." Karas cried into Kagome's kimono.  
>"Karas we can clean him up and you can say goodbye to him in private." Kagome tells him<p>

Karas was sobbing too hard to talk, so he just nodded his head. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Go clean him up, okay?" Sesshoumaru nodded and walked up the shrine steps, Keski's limp arm swinging and his head bouncing slightly.

Naraku sat up bleeding as he held his wound he slowly snuck off since everyone was tending to Karas and Keski's body.  
>Kira walked over to Karas and rubbed him on his back. "I am here for you so is Shippo." Kira tells him.<br>"I told him mean things the last time I saw him." Karas tells Kagome as he looks up at her.  
>"Karas, Keski knew you didn't mean it, he loved you so much, he just made a bad choice in a love." Kagome tells him.<br>"But I told him I hope he dies." Karas tells her

"Karas, he forgives you," Kagome said, smiling at him.  
>"How would you know?" the boy asked, sniffling.<br>"Because he loves you very much. Nothing could change that," she replied, kneeling down in front of him.

"But now what, he was all the family I had left what am I going to do?"Karas asks Kagome.  
>Sesshoumaru came down from the shrine while the other elders dressed Keski he was sorry he did as he heard Kagome.<br>"You, Shippo and Kira will come to live with us."She says with a smile.  
>"Kagome, may I talk to you?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and walked with him to the edge of the forest. "Kagome, we can't take them with us. Our castle is hectic enough as it is," he said.<br>Kagome glared at him and said, "He just lost his brother, and your telling me that he can't come live with us? People who are like a second family to him? Sesshoumaru, he IS coming with us. So are Shippo and Kira. They have no where else to go."

"Woman are you not hearing me he is a priest in training, we don't know how to train him." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
>"We will get someone and you will pay him and if you fight me on this you will be sleeping in another room."Kagome tells him with her hands on her hips.<br>Sesshoumaru growled, "Fine they can come but if he purifies someone don't come yelling at me and you know damn well how sneaky foxes are." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
>"Look if it was the other way around Keski would take in someone we cared about, and besides what if Naraku doesn't die you know he will come and hunt Karas down, and if that doesn't change your mind, I'll tell your father." Kagome tells him<p>

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Kagome, I get enough trouble from him already. You'd really sic him on my ass?"  
>Kagome smiled triumphantly and said, "Yes, I would. They come."<br>"Fine. But I have work to do," Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru walked back into the village. "Okay Karas come on lets go say goodbye to him." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>Karas looked up at Sesshoumaru and nodded his head and went up the shrine steps, Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and took his hand in hers.<br>"Aren't we going up there?" Shippo asked. .  
>"After he needs to say goodbye alone." Kagome tells him.<br>Karas opened the door and walked in Anso moved away from Keski he had him dressed in his black kimono. "Karas do you want his sword to take with you?" he asks him.  
>Karas nodded his head and walked over to Keski's body and knelt down in front of him. He buried his face in Keski's robe and cried.<p>

"Keski, I'm so sorry I said those awful things to you. I didn't mean it. I wish you would come back and stay forever. I don't want you to leave," Karas cried, holding onto Keski's lifeless hand.

Asno walked out the shrine and down to Sesshoumaru. the sword was wrapped in a white cloth. "Here give this to him when you think he is ready, and these." he said handing Sesshoumaru some scrolls.  
>"It seems Keski knew his time was coming to an end." he tells Sesshoumaru. as Sesshoumaru takes the sword and scrolls.<br>"What will you do for a priest now?" Kagome asks.  
>"There is one close by her name is Ana, the jewel is gone now." he says.<br>"But no wish was made." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>"I know, but it's in Keski's body there is no way to get it out." Anso tells him<br>Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Is there still away to wish upon it?"  
>"No, only the one who swallows it or absorbs it can make the wish," Anso said, placing a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.<p>

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Shippo and Kira were now sitting at the bottom of the steps it had been an hour and Karas still hadn't came out the shrine. "One of us has to go up there." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.  
>"I know, I can't imagine what he is going through, Keski was all he had, I should have killed Naraku the first time we saw him!" Kagome growls.<br>"Kagome we didn't know it was going to get this bad, I thought Keski would wise up and get rid of him not die at his hands." Sesshoumaru says and stands up.  
>"Be nice Sesshoumaru." Kagome says to him as she watches him walk up the steps.<br>"Yes mother." he says to her

Sesshoumaru walked into the shrine and saw Karas was staring at Keski's face, tears still rolling down his cheeks, though his sobbing had stopped. "Karas, it's time," Sesshoumaru said, placing a hand on his shoulder

"No I am not leaving him!, he needs me."Karas tells him and growls at Sesshoumaru. "Karas, he will always be a part of you, but we have to go." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"Why didn't you protect him, you're all powerful yet he is dead!"he says to Sesshoumaru and stands up and kicks Sesshoumaru on his leg.<br>Sesshoumaru grabbed Karas. "I can't bring him back, he chose to be with Naraku, he didn't care what we thought!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him."He knew the risks." Sesshoumaru adds.

If there was just one,  
>And no more than one<br>wish that could come true,  
>I wonder what I would wish for...<p>

Where are you now?  
>Who are you with now?<br>I secretly ask these gifts  
>of the blue sky.<p>

With you, so near at my side;  
>But now, you're no longer here...<br>With you, although we're apart,  
>That won't change, in spite of the promise I made.<p>

Though we'll become memories,  
>It doesn't compare to the warmth of your side,<br>A painful breath suddenly overcame me,  
>To soar to a distant place to reach you.<p>

In the times to come,  
>I've already gone away,<br>I've finally come to realize  
>Just what it means.<p>

For me, I'd lost my way,  
>You took my hand in yours.<br>For me, in a smile,  
>Your sad eyes were hidden.<p>

Although we may become a farewell,  
>I'd whispered that I wanted to be by your side,<br>I can't voice my unforgiven memories,  
>But at least this prayer will reach you.<p>

My unending memories are released into the sky,  
>Although I'm alone, I'll continue on...<p>

It's like the day the sakura flowers danced about,  
>Reflecting the light of radiant memories,<br>In a painful sigh, bright with  
>all these feelings, soaring to reach you.<p>

Although we may become memories,  
>It doesn't compare to the warmth of your side,<br>But because farewells are for tomorrow's sake,  
>they will soar to a distant place to reach you.<p>

"You should have helped him!" Karas said, ignoring Sesshoumaru's statement.  
>Sesshoumaru kneeled down and pulled Karas into his arms, letting him cry into his shoulder. "I should have looked out for him better, I know. But we can't help him now," he whispered.<p>

Karas cried so much he fainted in Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru picked him up in his arms and looked at Keski one last time before walking out the shrine and down the steps. "Bury him somewhere nice when Karas is ready I will bring him back to visit the grave." Sesshoumaru tells the elders.  
>"Let s go Kagome." he tells her<br>. "Can't you form your cloud I used all my energy in my other form and fussing with you." she says

Sesshoumaru nodded and formed the purple mist, the two boys getting on with their belongings, and Kagome getting on to stand next to him.

"Before you ask he tired himself out by crying, so now we have 3 boys plus an hanyou pup coming in the next year." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome as they head for their castle. "Yep, say goodbye to a quite castle, you already know how Karas is."she says with a grin. "Laugh all you want you forget someday you'll have our pup you will be in labor for days or that's what my mother tells me." Sesshoumaru says with a smirk

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Nothing I can't handle, Sess. The one I AM worried about is poor Izayoi, it's going to hurt terribly." Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "It's part of the consequences." Kagome smacked him upside the head.

"What why are you hitting me, my father is the blame not me, a human woman giving birth to a half demon. "It's to perfect for words.  
>"Mhmm, like you said we will have a kid one day and what if they decide to mate a human?" Kagome asks him.<br>"The hell they will I will lock them in the dungeon for all time, no more tainted blood." he tells her. "  
>Nothing like your dad." she says as they land in front of the castle.<br>The guards did a double take smelling humans with their Lord and Lady. "What are you looking at!?" he growled at them..  
>"N-nothing, sir," the soldiers said, straightening up. Sesshoumaru walked past them and towards the castle doors, still carrying Karas in his arms<p>

Kagome walked in the castle with Shippo in her arms and Kira walking beside her. Sesshoumaru walked in and dared the servants to say something. He walked into the main living room and dropped Karas on the sofa.  
>"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled at him.<br>"He's fine he's still sleep." he says to her. "I'll be back I am going to put the sword up." he tells Kagome.  
>"He's not very daddy like." Shippo says to Kagome.<p>

"No, but he will be or he won't GET TO BE A DADDY!" Kagome said, calling the last part out to Sesshoumaru.  
>Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes and went to put the sword and scrolls somewhere safe.<br>Kagome sat Shippo down on the same couch as Karas was sleeping on and said, "Maia." A servant girl walked in and bowed. "My lady?" she asked.  
>"Prepare three rooms for our guests, please. They will be staying here for a while," Kagome said.<p>

"Yes my lady."Maia bowed and went to get the rooms ready.  
>"Son what have you done now, I can hear Kagome's mouth all the way down here?" Inutashio asked him as he was reading a scroll.<br>"Nothing she roped me into taking in three orphans the priest I told you about, he was killed by his demon lover so we took his brother and two friends in, not that I had a say in it." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"I see so the jewel is gone then?" Inutashio asks.<br>"It seems that way, Keski swallowed it, now Kagome and I will be raising two human boys and a fox kit and if I don't Kagome will not give me a child of my own." Sesshoumaru tells him

Inutashio chuckled and said, "All part of being mated to a strong-minded woman, son." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, I know." Inutaisho chuckled again and walked down the hall, continuing to read the scroll.  
>Sesshoumaru walked into a room and put the sword and scroll up putting a barrier around them , then walking out the room.<p>

Karas finally woke up."Where am I?, Keski. I had this weird dream." he said as he sat up and saw he wasn't in the shrine he saw Shippo and Kira. "It wasn't a dream." he says sadly

Kira shook his head sadly. Karas sighed and didn't say anything else, just laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes, falling asleep again.

Kagome was in the kitchen with the cooks. Sesshoumaru followed the scent of his mate and walked into the kitchen.  
>"Kagome I don't think the kids want to be poisoned on their first night here." he said with a smile.<br>"You saying I can't cook?" she asked him

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru said, faking a smile. When Kagome turned around to check on the soup, he made a gagging face. Kagome quickly turned around and caught him doing it. "That's it!" she said, tackling him over the counter.

"Alright I am sorry" he said laughing at her. "You're a great cook, I just thought you spend time with our new sons, while the cooks did the job they were hired to do." he says. Kagome blinked her eyes. "You said our sons!" Kagome said getting off of him. "You all heard him." she said happily and ran out the kitchen to see to the boys

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he stood. He followed after Kagome to see she was already in the room, picking up a sleeping Karas and heading towards the stairs, the other two in tow with their things. "Maia said their rooms were ready. I put them in the three connecting rooms upstairs," she said. Sesshoumaru nodded, watching her go up.  
>"I heard you got tackled." his dad said to him.<br>"I was only stopping her from killing the humans, I had her cooking if I wasn't a demon I would have been dead." Sesshoumaru tells him. "I need to go find a male priest now to train Karas." he says with a sigh.  
>" Can I come I like to see how you convince one with out getting blasted." his father said to him<p>

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. But don't think I won't kick your ass if you make fun of me." Inutashio laughed and said, "As if you could."  
>The two males left the house in search of a priest, they took a few of the guards least with Inutashio it won't be dead silent. "If I may give you some advice son, you can't make them do this you have to ask though I know that's not something you know how to do." he says making the guards chuckle<p>

Sesshoumaru glared at the guards, making them be quiet in an instant. "I know how to ask, father," he said between clenched teeth. He was already regretting bringing Inutaisho with him

"We will see, but if not you will learn the hard way, if I am correct didn't the now dead priest send you home with a burnt chest?" Inutashio asks him.  
>Sesshoumaru growled. "So what if he did, I came back and taught him a lesson."Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks ahead looking for a blasted male priests. <p>


	6. Training

"If you're coming along to just make remarks you can go dad." Sesshoumaru says to him. . "Sesshoumaru stop so serious all the time, I am just trying to help you not get yourself blasted."Inutashio says to him.  
>Sesshoumaru growled as he walked on and came to the human village."A demon!" the villagers screamed<br>Sesshoumaru sighed, rolling his eyes. "I am not here to harm anyone, I would just like to talk to your priest," he said, slightly annoyed.

"I am the priest." A young male in his early 30's says Sesshoumaru walked over to the priest."Good you will come with me." Sesshoumaru said more than demanded of the priest. Inutashio shook his head he had just warned him about doing that.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. My people need me," the man said, staring at Sesshoumaru. "Look, we have two boys who are training to become priests that we took in when their caretaker died. We don't know how to train them, because the spiritual powers will hurt us, so we need someone who CAN teach them. Would you please come with us?" Inutashio said before Sesshoumaru could make a comment.

The priest looked at them and then the people of his village "I see what you're saying but what about the people here am I just suppose to leave them to fend for themselves?" Casrio asks them."I am sorry but I can't you will have to find another priest." he says to Inutashio.  
>"You think I care, I personally don't think any priest is worthy that can't take care of the sacred jewel." Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>Casrio paled you mean that priest is dead?" he asks  
>"Yes. Keski was killed by his demonic lover," Sesshoumaru said.<br>Casrio sighed and said, "This is why we do not mate with demons, especially if we carry the sacred jewel. But I am sorry, you will still have to find someone else. We only have one other priestess, and she will most likely pass on soon. Our students are almost ready, but not enough."

Sesshoumaru sighed "Well I can't have a woman, my mate would kill me and I never have an heir." Sesshoumaru said.  
>"Well then we will go to another village and look for a priest." Inutashio says to him.<br>"Fine, let's go!" Sesshoumaru snarled and walked out the village glaring at his guards.  
>"If it helps you might go to the next village they have more priest since you want a male." Casrio says to them<p>

"Thank you," Inutashio said when Sesshoumaru wouldn't say anything, nodding politely to Casrio. As they made their way to the next village, Inutashio sighed and said, "You really need to work on your manners."

"Don't worry about my manners worry about that pup you and she created I will always have respect from others even if it is out of fear, that pup on the other hand will not thanks to you mating with a human." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>"My pup will be respected he or she is an heir of mine and you better realize that." Inutashio tells him. Sesshoumaru snorted as he walked into the village. "Where are the priests?" he asks<p>

"In the main hall, sir," a small child said, clinging to her mother's skirt. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked forward. "It seems like they get many demons here. They aren't frightened," Inutaisho said.  
>Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as they walked up the steps of the main hall. When they walked in, Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. "It can't be..." he said, his face in an expression of confusion. Standing in front of them were three demons, one of them a woman. They were all dressed in the robes of a priest. "How is this possible?" Sesshoumaru said, walking forward.<br>"Are your senses diminishing, demon? We are half demons," the woman said, looking at him. She had the features of an adult fox demon, with ears and a tail.

"I can see that a bunch of half breeds!, let's go we will keep looking." Sesshoumaru says. Inutashio grabbed Sesshoumaru by his arm. "Would you stop it!,I am Lord Inutashio and this is my son Sesshoumaru we're in need of a priest, The priest Keski was killed by his demon lover and we have taken in his brother he needs to be trained and we don't know how so we could use your help, we prefer a male." Inutashio said to them.  
>Sesshoumaru glared at his father. "Father!" he growled.<br>"Silence I am still Lord , I can take your title anytime I want, now I want to get back to my mate." Inutashio tells him.  
>"I see well the two males can go with you and you can decided on which one you like." The fox demon said as she swished her tail.<p>

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said before turning around and walking out of the building. Inutashio sighed and said, "I must apologize for his manners. He is very...stubborn."  
>"We understand. We get people like that all the time," one of the males said. He was a wolf demon, a black tail and pair of ears swishing behind him and flicking atop his head.<p>

"My name is Caren the wolf demon said to him and he picked up his arrows, and my name is Dante the neko said to him he had blonde hair and a blonde fluffy tail he also picked up his arrows."Shall we go?" he asks him.  
>Inutashio nodded his head and they walked out the building following behind him. Sesshoumaru didn't even look back as they walked back to his castle<br>. "Do you mind if we ask how old is the boy?" Dante asked.  
>"10 I believe ." Sesshoumaru tells him<br>"And he's been training since he could learn, correct?" Caren asked.  
>"Yes. His brother was teaching him. He ended up taking in another boy named Kira, and has started training him, as well. He is about the same age as the other one," Sesshoumaru said.<p>

"And there is a fox kit as well but we don't know what Keski had planned for him." Inutashio said.  
>"Stop acting like you were friends with him!" Sesshoumaru said stopping in his tracks. "He was my friends remember you wanted me to forget about him because of your stupid mate getting Pregnant with your child!" Sesshoumaru said to his dad<p>

"I said to forget about your friend's problems, not to forget about him altogether," Inutashio said. Sesshoumaru growled at him and said, "You still told me to forget about him. He was the only human I liked, except for his brother."

"And I did forget about his problems and look what happened he's dead !, and because of that I have to go out and find weak priests!" Sesshoumaru growled at him. "Sesshoumaru one day Keski's soul will be reincarnated." Inutashio tells him.  
>"So what that's not him!" Sesshoumaru tells him. "And I tell you two now if you can't train Karas I will kill you." Sesshoumaru tells them<p>

Dante smirked and said, "We're priests and have trained many, half demon and human alike. I think we can train them." Sesshoumaru growled at Dante's remark and Inutashio sighed, saying, "Can we please keep moving? I would like to get there by nightfall."

"I am moving, all you have to do is walk ahead of me if you're in such a hurry I won't kill them!" Sesshoumaru says to his father.  
>Inutashio growled ."That is it when we get back you and me in the dojo!" he growls at his eldest.<br>"Can't my mate doesn't let me fight the old." Sesshoumaru says to him

Inutashio growled and smacked his son across the back of his head. "I am not old, and I'll show you that when I kick your ass!" he hissed. Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly, looking at his father as his eyes flickered from red to white. "We'll see, father. We'll see," he hissed.

"Oo look the castle!" the guards said and quickly went back to their post, Sesshoumaru walked in."Welcome to my castle." he says to them and smells that dinner is almost ready. Kagome came into the room. "Oh you're back and you brought guest." She says smiling. Dante smiled and walked up to Kagome."My lady it will be a pleasure to serve you." he says to her.  
>Inutashio smirked "Well I am going to eat and then Sesshoumaru will join me in the dojo." he says.<br>"Dojo?, what for?" Kagome asks.  
>"Nothing dear , father wants to prove he isn't old, and get away from my mate before you feel my claws." Sesshoumaru tells him<p>

Dante chuckled as Caren said, "I must apologize for my brother's behavior. He is extremely...polite."  
>Kagome rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm through Sesshoumaru's. "Honey, dinner is almost ready. You two will meet the boys at dinner," she said, the last over her shoulder as they walked towards the dining room, Inutashio following them.<br>Dante smiled again as he watched Kagome walk away. Caren elbowed him in the side and said, "Keep your eyes and hands to yourself and focus on the task at hand. We have children to train."

"Okay, okay."Dante says to him.  
>Izayoi came down with Shippo in her arms. "Dear you're back." she said with a smile.<br>"Yes of course I am back I don't like leaving you alone." he says and kisses her on her lips.  
>Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Has Karas woken up?" he asks Kagome.<br>"Briefly he was calling for Keski again." Kagome tells him.  
>"Well maybe these two can keep him busy." Sesshoumaru tells her.<br>"Kira is with him now, do you think he'll sleep through the night?" Kagome asks.

"I hope so. But be warned, he will most likely cry himself to sleep," Sesshoumaru said.  
>Kagome nodded and they walked into the dining room. "I'll go check on dinner," she said, walking back into the kitchens.<br>"You let your mate cook?" Dante asked

Sesshoumaru stiffened and made sure Kagome was not in the hearing range. "No, she can't cook I have a staff for that I love her but cooking isn't her talent." Sesshoumaru tells him. "So are you saying Kagome can't cook?" Shippo asked.  
>"No you little rat!" Sesshoumaru hissed at him.<br>Shippo's eyes watered. "That was mean, here I lost my new family and you're calling me names." Shippo cried.

Kagome heard faint crying and walked out to see Shippo. "Sesshoumaru, what did you do!?" she said, walking over and picking up the little kit.  
>Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Nothing, Kagome. I might of...snapped at him, but I didn't hurt him." Kagome glared at him and didn't say a word as she carried Shippo back to the kitchen with her.<br>"Real smooth son you will be sleeping alone soon" Inutashio says to him and takes a seat with Izayoi. Caren and Dante sat down as well."Looks like this will be fun never seen a demon lord yelled at." Caren says.  
>Sesshoumaru sat down at the head of the table not saying a word.<br>Kira and a worn out Karas came down.  
>Sesshoumaru looked at Karas. "Have a seat Karas, dinner is ready." he says to him. Karas nodded his head, his eyes were puffy from all the crying he did<p>

Caren looked at the children as they sat down. Karas sat down close to Sesshoumaru without taking Kagome's seat, Kira sitting down beside him and taking his hand under the table. He felt Karas give it a squeeze and he squeezed back, silently telling him he was there for support.

Kagome came back out with Shippo and smiled seeing Karas, she placed Shippo in his chair and sat down , the servants began bringing the food out and placing it on the table. Karas, this is Dante and Caren when you're ready they will train you and Kira." Kagome tells him.  
>"Why I can train myself." Karas tells them.<br>"No you can't last time I saw you, you almost hit me, do you even know how to make spells or what herbs to use?" Sesshoumaru asks him

Karas looked down at the table, silent. "That's what I thought. They will help you in your studies. When you are ready, they will leave you on your own," Sesshoumaru said as he dished out portions. Karas sighed in defeat and said, "Fine." Kira smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, Karas, I'll be there training with you."

"I wanna train too." Shippo said  
>. "I don't know , d id your brother have any plans for him besides spoiling him?" Sesshoumaru asks he didn't have the heart to tell him it was Naraku that killed his dad.<br>"No you moron, he got him that night and died today!" Karas growled at him.  
>"Well Karas you and I haven't really met I am Sesshoumaru's father and this is my mate Izayoi." Inutashio says to him.<br>"Nice to meet you Lord Inutashio." Karas says with respect

Inutashio smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, too, Karas. I knew your brother a little, and he was a good man."  
>"Thank you," Karas said.<br>Izayoi smiled at him and said, "I am glad you are going to be living with Sesshoumaru. It was either that or I probably would have convinced Inutashio to take you home with us. It's probably better that you are with someone you are comfortable with, though."

"Yes too comfortable, and there is no way I let you have him, he's mine, I never saw you at that village not once and you have no say Izayoi you have a kid that will be here soon." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
>"Sesshoumaru will you stop it!" Kagome says to him.<br>"Karas doesn't know them, I never heard Keski say anything about my father!" Sesshoumaru tells her and slams his hand on the table before standing up and walking out the room  
>Kagome stood as well. "Excuse me," she said before walking out of the room after her mate. Izayoi stared at her plate and Inutashio wrapped his arm around her shoulders.<br>"Don't listen to him, alright? He's just angry," he said, kissing the side of her head.  
>Karas stared at his plate as well. Kira looked at him and whispered, "Do you want some fresh air?"<br>"Yeah, let's go," he said.  
>"Excuse us, he isn't feeling well," Kira said as they stood and walked out of the room and out to the gardens, Shippo following behind them.<p>

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said to him.  
>Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I am sorry but he's acting like he and Keski were friends."Sesshoumaru tells Kagome.<br>"I know but you haven't been this mad since he said he was mating a human, "Sesshoumaru please you have to think all this yelling isn't going to help Karas or any of us." Kagome says. "Fine I know what I have to do." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome and kisses her on her lips and walks back to the room.  
>"Father you have to go, I can't raise these boys right with you around, I will come and see you when the pup is born." he tells him.<br>"You're kicking me out?" Inutashio asks him.  
>'I am asking you to leave before I do that." Sesshoumaru says to him<p>

Kagome sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. Inutashio glared at his son and said, "Fine. We will see you soon, then. Come, Izayoi, let's go home. We'll eat there." Izayoi stood with her mate and Kagome walked over, kissing their cheeks. "We'll visit you soon, I promise," she said. Izayoi smiled at her as she walked them to the door.

Sesshoumaru looked around and saw his boys were gone. "Why aren't you fools with him?" Sesshoumaru asks Dante and Caren.  
>""Lord Sesshoumaru you said when he was ready." Caren says.<br>"I said train, how the hell do you expect him to get use to you if you're in here!" Sesshoumaru yelled at them.  
>Caren sighed and stood up and pulled Dante with him and went to find the boys<p>

Kagome placed a hand on his arm. "That's quite enough yelling for the night, okay?" She watched as the two left the room. "You need to calm down," she said, now standing in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Everything's fine, alright? There's nothing to worry about."  
>Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. "I know, should we leave Karas alone, I am trying to think what would Keski do if he was sad." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome.<br>"Well I think Keski would probably take Karas by himself and talk with him, he was very affectionate with him if you recall." Kagome says to him.  
>"Yeah I saw it." Sesshoumaru says with a sigh.<br>Kagome smiled and leaned up, kissing Sesshoumaru's lips. "Just look at it like this can also be practice for when we have our own pup. Especially if it's a boy," she said.  
>Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "I'll try."<br>"Good. Now, why don't you go supervise their training? We'll eat later," she said.

Sesshoumaru went outside where the boys were he watched as Caren and Dante were talking to Karas and Kira and the fur ball. He walked over to them. "Why don't we have a little practice so Caren and Dante can see where you're weak at." Sesshoumaru says to Karas, "And if you say fluffy I will add to your training." Sesshoumaru warns him.  
>"No you won't you're scared of Kagome."Karas says.<br>"Is that a challenge?" Sesshoumaru asks him

Karas looked at him and said, "Sure...fluffy."  
>Sesshoumaru looked at him with a smirk before looking at Caren and Dante and saying, "Train him as hard as possible." He then looked at Karas and said, "Show him what you can do."<p>

"Can I use you for target practice?" Karas asks him as he takes an arrow and bow from Dante.  
>"You want to live to puberty you won't." Sesshoumaru tells him and picks up Shippo and walks over to the bench. "Hey let me go!" Shippo whines."<br>"Quite!" Sesshoumaru tells him  
>"Take your time." Caren tells him and steps back. Karas nods his head and pulls the arrow back in the bow he blocked out everything and heard Keski's voice in the wind before letting the arrow go with a Twark it hit the tree right in the middle<p>

Caren nodded and said, "That's good. Now, I noticed that your eyes went slightly blank there. "What were you blocking?" Caren asked him Karas.  
>"Everything but the target," Karas said.<br>"While normally that would be alright, for priests and priestesses, it's not. You actually have to span out your attention. This way you can detect it if another enemy is coming at you, understand?" Caren said.  
>Karas nodded and Caren said, "Good. Now, try it again, except, broaden your senses. Every sight, smell, sound, feeling, even taste." Karas nodded again and turned back to the mark.<p>

Karas did as he was told and let the arrow go and hit the tree again not in the middle like the first but it was close. "Still not good as him." Karas says.  
>"Do you think he was good every time?" Dante asks Karas.<br>"I never saw him miss." Karas tells him.  
>"I am quite sure he missed when he first started." Dante tells him.<br>"Of course he did, Karas he tried to purify me and missed." Sesshoumaru says

Karas smiled a little and said, "I remember that. It made me laugh so hard I was on the ground holding my stomach." Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Yes, you were."

"But you are not him so don't try to be like him." Sesshoumaru says and stands up why not make this more fun do you have rope?" Sesshoumaru asks.  
>"Yeah here." Dante says and gives it to him.<br>Sesshoumaru took Kira and Shippo and pulled them over to a tree and tied them to it. "Now try not to hit them." he says to Karas  
>"Why? They're my friends!" Karas said, looking at Sesshoumaru with a shocked face.<p>

"Then try not to hit them, you never know when the enemy will take someone you care about as a hostage you may have to hit the enemy while he or she holds your loved ones hostage." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"Let me go!" Kagome help!" Shippo yelled.<br>"I have faith in you Karas." Kira says

Karas bit his lip and said, "Alright, I'll give it a try." He took his position and aimed the arrow between his friends. He took a deep breath and expanded his senses, hearing every rustle, seeing every movement. He soon let the arrow go, and it landed in the middle of the tree, exactly in between his friends.

Shippo growled at Sesshoumaru. "That was good Karas." Caren tells him. "Now since we're aiming for demons use him as your next target." Caren says looking at Sesshoumaru. "What if I hit his heart?" Karas asks.  
>"You won't."Caren tells him. "You don't mind Lord Sesshoumaru since this was your idea after all?" he asks him.<br>"Go ahead he could never hit me." Sesshoumaru says with confidence

Karas turned around to face Sesshoumaru and grinned at him and let the arrow go all was silent as the arrow flew to Sesshoumaru and whizzed past him and cut some of his perfect hair.  
>Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "What did I tell you?" He pulled the cut strands forward and said, "That was still good though, Karas. For a trainee."<br>Karas smirked and said, "Thank you."


	7. Inuyasha

ch 7 Inuyasha

It was a year later Karas was now 11 years old, Kira was 12, Shippo was growing slowly since he was a demon. There had be no signs of Naraku so it wasn't known if he was dead or alive.  
>Sesshoumaru and Kagome left the castle to go see his half brother leaving Caren and Dante in charge of the boys<br>Sesshoumaru sighed as they walked and said, "Do we HAVE to go see them?"  
>Kagome elbowed him and said, "We promised we would see them when he was born. And honestly, I would love to see them."<br>Sesshoumaru sighed again and said, "Fine, I will go just for you."  
>"Good," she replied, linking her arm with his.<p>

"I don't see what's the big deal is you see one baby you see them all." Sesshoumaru said to her. "Aww are you jealous that you no longer will be your daddy's favorite?" Kagome teased him.  
>"Please, that doesn't bother me I can always see my mother, I just don't see what the fuss is he will never amount to anything probably be dead in the first year." Sesshoumaru says.<p>

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Half demons are actually pretty strong, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru snorted and said, "Not as strong as full blooded demons, that's for damn sure."  
>"You know he might surprise you, he might be strong he does have your father's blood after all, I have a little brother in law I wonder who he looks like." Kagome gushes as they walk up to the castle gates.<br>Sesshoumaru didn't answer her as the guards let them in. They walked inside and heard the servants talking and cooing about the baby

"Oh, he is a beautiful child," one of the maids was telling the other as they folded laundry. Kagome smiled as they were led to the living room where Inutashio and Izayoi were sitting, a little bundle in Izayoi's arms.

"Hello." Kagome said with a smile as she walked over to Izayoi and sat d own beside her and kissed her on the cheek."Can I hold him please?" Kagome asks.  
>Izayoi smiles and hands the bundle to Kagome.<br>Kagome opened the top of the blanket and was greeted with big golden eyes and a patch of white hair and cute little dog ears . "Kagome ,Sesshoumaru I like you to meet Inuyasha." Inutashio says

Sesshoumaru walked over and sat down next to Kagome. When Inuyasha looked at him he started to cry. Kagome smiled and started cooing to him, trying to calm him down. Inutashio laughed and said, "He already doesn't like you."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Whatever brat." Sesshoumaru says to Inuyasha.  
>"Oh so cute look at those ears, I hope ours has ears like that." Kagome says and rubs noses with Inuyasha.<br>Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead he knew now when he got home she was going to bug him to death about having a baby now.  
>"I am glad it's over I said some mean things to your father during labor." Izayoi says.<br>"I am sure he deserved it." Sesshoumaru says to her

Kagome giggled and said, "I"ll probably be saying things to you that you don't deserve while I'm in labor." Inuyasha cooed at her and tugged at a lock of her hair, making her smile.

"So father now you have two, now I hope you can keep up with him he will be a handful once he learns how to walk." he says.  
>"I am ready, I can't wait for Inuyasha to get older and I teach him manners unlike you." Inutashio says.<br>"I have manners my boys have manners as well." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"Don't worry Inutashio I am there, kind of sad being the only girl though, which is why I want a girl now to balance it out." Kagome tells him.<br>"I see so Karas is okay now?" Izayoi asks.  
>"Yeah he s till talks about Keski but he's good now, he won't go near Keski's scrolls though." Kagome says as she rocks Inuyasha<p>

Inutashio nodded and said, "That's to be expected. He won't want them until he knows he is ready." Kagome nodded as she stared at Inuyasha, his small hand wrapped around one of her fingers.

Sesshoumaru looked at his baby brother as he seemed to be enjoying Kagome's company. "So since the brat, I mean baby is here you won't be able to patrol your lands much." Sesshoumaru says to Inutashio.  
>"I can still patrol you patrol yours and you have three boys don't you Sesshoumaru?"<p>

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "That's what I have guards for, father. Demon guards, as a matter of fact. They can sense anything coming fifty miles away. It gives me more time to work on other things, such as paperwork, though I do patrol myself every now and then, just to get fresh air."

"I have demon guards too my lands are fine I checked on them earlier today son, nice to see you care about me ."Inutashio says to him.  
>Kagome handed Inuyasha back to Izayoi who kissed her son on his forehead. "Inuyasha, you hear your daddy and big brother talking?" she asks him. Inuyasha growled up softly up at her.<br>Izayoi giggled and said, "Well, ignore them. They fight a lot." Kagome laughed and said, "That's so true, Izayoi."

"What do you mean that's true?" Sesshoumaru asked her  
>. "You do Sesshoumaru, you find the smallest things to fight about." Kagome says to him. Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair."Well we came and saw him, come on Kagome time to go back we have kids that are probably ruining our castle as we speak." Sesshoumaru says to her<br>Kagome looked at him and said, "We don't have to go so soon, honey. Caren and Dante are there looking after them."

"Kagome we have a fox kit two half-breed priests, plus two human males who are starting puberty." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
>"Oh Sesshoumaru lighten up I went through your puberty I am so glad that's over you were more moody then , then you're now." Inutashio says to him.<br>"You're one to talk you can't stick with one woman." Sesshoumaru retorts  
>"I only left your mother because we fought constantly. It was not an environment to raise a child in. So we both decided it would be best to split up," Inutashio said, looking at his son.<br>"Kagome and I fight you see me kicking her out?!" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
>"You won't live to see the next day you try that." Kagome warned him.<br>"See, I still love her and want her, it doesn't matter now that you have a pup, look dad I have to go, bring him by when he is older, come woman." he says to Kagome

Kagome glared at the back of Sesshoumaru's head. "No I am staying, you go back if you want, I know how to protect myself, I am in love with the wittle ears Of Inuyasha." she says to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched and he turned around, saying, "If you don't come home with me, I will lock the gates and doors and tell the guards to not let you in, no matter what". 


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to my Co author Shelby**

Kagome growled at Sesshoumaru and stood up, "You big jerk, you're so a jackass!" She yelled at him and stomped out the palace.

"Sesshoumaru I'll see you in a month if you're still alive." Inutashio says to him.

Izayoi shook her head, she hoped Inuyasha didn't turn out like that.

Sesshoumaru snorted he wasn't afraid of Kagome he walked out the palace. "Come on dear." he says to her

Kagome smacked the back of his head and said, "You can't even visit with them for an hour! God, what will you do when they come to see our pup, Sesshoumaru? You won't be able to kick them out then! I wouldn't let you. I can't believe you!"

"That is different our pup will be the future heir not a half breed, Kagome be glad I am even letting them bring him to the castle." he says to her as he rubs the back of his head. "Now be a good girl and come on I have paperwork to take care of." he tells her.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him like a child. "One day a human is going to put you in your place, oh wait Keski shot you in the ass and leg." Kagome reminds him

Sesshoumaru growled and said, "That wasn't a fair fight! I wasn't looking!"

"What was it that Caren said to Karas? Open up all of your senses in a fight," Kagome said, smirking triumphantly

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome pulling her against his chest and formed his demon cloud and took off for their home. "You think you won, my dear lady wait till we get back home." He says to her.

"There is nothing you can scare me with." Kagome tells him.. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her waist

Kagome smiled at him and said, "What are you planning to do, dear? Crush me to death?"

"I think you have forgotten that my word is law." he says to her and comes to their palace and once near the gates drops Kagome on her butt getting dirt on her new kimono. he nodded to the guards and walked pass them ignoring their looks.

Kagome smirked and said, "Oh, you want to play that game, do you?" She took a fistful of dirt and ran forward, rubbing it into Sesshoumaru's hair.

Sesshoumaru turned his head, "You dare do this to my hair!?" he growled at her.

The guards shivered and ran for cover. "You dare ruining my clothes?" she asks him . "Your clothes and my hair are two different things." Sesshoumaru tells her and stalks toward her. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder and slapped her on her bottom

. "Ow I am not a child!" she yelled in his ears hurting her own as Sesshoumaru walked inside the palace. "Let go before I do more damage!" she growled.

"Not a chance," he growled, stalking up the stairs and to their chambers, opening the doors and walking in. He closed the doors and pushed her up against them. Before she knew what happened, he had crushed his lips to her own.

Kagome kissed him back growling as she did pulling on his clothes, Sesshoumaru growled and pulled on her clothes as well his mouth left hers and wet to her neck nipping and bitting. "Such a vixen if you wanted me all you had to do was ask." he growled against her skin making Kagome shiver with delight.

"Why would I want a spoiled brat." she said to him

"Because you love this," Sesshoumaru said, pressing her body to his, his arm around the small of her back. Kagome giggled and said, "Then why would you want such a vixen?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and ripped Kagome's kimono off revealing her curvy body, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it and then removed his own clothes and climbed on top of her as their growling got louder. the whole palace would hear the sounds as Sesshoumaru placed kisses on Kagome's still flat stomach.

Kagome pushed him off of her and straddled his waist. "I can't let you have all the fun," she said, leaning down and kissing, licking, and biting down his neck to his chest.

Sesshoumaru ran his hands through her dark hair as she did this. "Kagome he called out as she kissed him in between bites. Kagome smirked to herself she could get him to agree to anything in this position.

"Did you hear that growling earlier?" Shippo asked Dante. "Yeah you should stay down here for now." he tells the kit

"You like that?" Kagome asked as she repeated her motions. Sesshoumaru did nothing but growl, his hands fisting into her hair. Karas looked at Dante and said, "What are they doing?"

Caren blushed. "Things adults do, you know what they're doing you're older enough!" Dante snapped at him.

Kira chuckled. "Ah you mean they're kissing?" he asks looking at Karas.

Sesshoumaru moved his hands to Kagome hips and flipped her onto her back. "I have been mated to you for over 10 years don't think I don't know your tricks." Sesshoumaru says to her and claims her lips and takes his hand and massages her breast

Kagome moaned into the kiss, arching her back and placing more pressure on her breast, her hips pressing into Sesshoumaru's.

Shippo looked between the four men, still confused. "I don't know what they're doing," he said, looking up at Caren.

Sesshoumaru moved down Kagome's body and went between her legs, she was his and it seemed she had forgotten who was in charge she was defiant today and embarrassed him in front of his guards. Sesshoumaru took his long finger and plunged into her opening. "Who do you belong to Kagome?"

"They're making a new addition to the palace." Caren says to Shippo

Shippo was still confused and asked, "What does that mean?"

Kagome moaned, biting her bottom lip and not answering Sesshoumaru.

Caren glared at Dante."Why are you glaring at me you're older tell him." Dante says with a grin

. "I like to keep my head intact." Caren says. "Shippo they're showing their love for each other." Caren says.

Karas laughed."I should tell him." he says.

"Go ahead, then you, will deal with Sesshoumaru." Dante reminds him.

Sesshoumaru moved his finger in and out of Kagome hot opening. "Stubborn even in this position." Sesshoumaru says to her and removes his finger and crawls back on top of her his golden eyes looking into her blue ones.

Kagome smiled at him and said breathlessly, "I don't submit easily. That's one of the things you love about me." Shippo looked up at Karas expectantly.

"They're making a pup." Karas tells him "Kagome is in heat as is Sesshoumaru." Karas says to him.

Kira smacked Karas on the back of his head.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands over Kagome's and thrust into her with out warning holding her hands down so she couldn't attack him as he moved in and out of her. "You never have but after today you will be pupped." he says to her.

Kagome gasped when he entered her, her hands clenching into fists, since he held them at the wrist. She moaned and said, "I might not be after just one try."

"Who say's were just going to do this once today?" Sesshoumaru replied, smirking, as he kissed her neck.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved in and out of her. Kagome groaned with pleasure as she looked up at her strong mate. "Sesshoumaru." she says as she moves with him her breast bouncing . Sesshoumaru smiled at her , she was so beautiful and all his he released her hands and moved his own to her creamy hips and dug his claws into her skin

Kagome moaned again, the pain only adding to the pleasure as she raked her claws down his back, drawing blood and making him growl. "Two can play at that game, baby," she hissed, pressing her body to his as they moved.

Sesshoumaru hissed as he grinded down into her his silver hair falling forward making the bed rock hinting the wall the room was covered in their scent along with the mixture of blood. Kagome growled as her orgasm came making her dig her claws deeper into him. Sesshoumaru followed Emptying his seed into her womb letting out a loud roar as he did

Kagome followed soon after, letting out her own roar, then whimpers and mewls as they both rode out their orgasms. They then collapsed, with Sesshoumaru on top of her and still inside her, both panting.

Kagome was tired. "Well that was overdue." she says to him as she pats him on the head."Good doggie." she say and laughs.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head up and kissed her before rolling off of her. "Thanks now I am going down to work on some papers." he says to her and gets out the bed and grabs a black robe and puts it on pulling his hair out his collar.

"What?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"I have work to do, you distracted me." Sesshoumaru tells her and walks out the bedroom

Kagome glared after him and got out of bed, putting on a dark blue robe and following after him. "We just made love and you think you can work! I don't think so. You need a break from work and spend more time with your mate!" she yelled at him as they walked into Sesshoumaru's study

"I spend everyday with you, what are you talking about, I'll do some work and then you and I can have some fun again, why don't you go check on the boys?" Sesshoumaru asks her as he sits down and looks at the letters from other Lords.

"Fine!" she said and walked over to the door and opened it. "Shippo, Karas, Kira we're home!" she called and walked back into the office slamming the door making the papers and scrolls on Sesshoumaru's desk fall to the floor.

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned over, picking up the papers and scrolls before placing them back in their places. Kagome walked into their room and put on a different kimono, since Sesshoumaru had shredded her other one.

Said kids ran into Sesshoumaru's study. "Where's Kagome?" Shippo ask.

"She'll be back, I am glad to see the palace still in one piece." Sesshoumaru says to them. Karas picked Shippo up and walked over to the desk. "So when do we get to see the baby?" Karas asks as he sits Shippo on the desk.

"Will he be cute like yours and Kagome's?" Shippo asks

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose as he scanned the papers and said, "If you wish to call a monstrosity like a hanyou 'cute' then I supposed so. Though I believe mine and Kagome's child will be far better looking."

"Can't be ugly we saw Lord Inutashio and Lady Izayoi." Karas says to him. "Besides you have a baby brother now, how cool is that." Karas says to him.

"Karas said you and Kagome were making a pup." Shippo says as he blinks his innocent green eyes at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glared at the human boy and said, "You did not explain what that meant, correct?" Karas smiled and said, "Nope. I left that job for you." Shippo looked at the demon lord expectantly.

"You said enough." Kira said to Karas. "All I said was they were making a pup it's better than Dante saying making a new addition to the house." Karas says.

"Someone tell me all Karas said were you were both in heat." Shippo says to him. Sesshoumaru put his papers down. "Kagome and I love each other and when adults love each other they show it by making noises and a baby will only show how much we really love each other." Sesshoumaru says to him and glares at Karas. "Your lessons will be doubled." he says

Karas snorted and said, "It's not like they're tripled already. All I did was leave a simple explanation to you, an adult."

Sesshoumaru glared at him and stopped what he was about to say The sky turned a dark blue with a clear sky with diamonds sparkling in them.

The nights air was quiet warm a breeze rustled the long snake grass and broke around a small hut in a small village.

It had a straw roof and was made out of wood and white washed. The door was open letting in a bit of a cool breeze there was window propped open and Inside was the most unlikely couple who were in love yet sometimes you'd never know with how they acted toward each other. Then the breeze stopped as a new life was being born the earth seemed to stand still sucking in its breath. The mother w as in her late 20's she was going into labor.

Kikyo was in pain. "This is pain Sukitsou!" She says to him AH!" She screamed pulling at the straw. "HELP! ME"

The said father was busy putting the fire wood up when he heard his wife scream.

Suikotsu quickly lit the fire and ran to his wife's side.

"It's almost there, Kikyo, just a little more," he said, smiling at her as she gripped his hand in pain, pushing with a scream. "I can see the head, you're almost there!" Suikotsu said

Kikyo kept pushing "You're doing great baby you can do this you're fighter!" he tells her. She pushed again giving out a painful cry then breathed and pushed and pushed them breathed and it took about twenty five minutes to get the little baby out of her birth canal. "AH!" she said when the tiny body finally plopped out

Suikotsu picked up the tiny body and smiled at his wife. "It's a boy," he said, holding up the now crying baby. Kikyo smiled at the little form.

Suikotsu cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket The baby had jet black hair and dark eyes, he had few freckles on his face He brought the baby over to Kikyo. "Aww look at the cute little pukery kissy face he is making ." Kikyo says as she puts him to her breast.

"What shall we name him?" Suikotsu asks

Kikyo thought for a minute and said, "Hmmm, I like Kohaku." Suikotsu smiled and said, "Alright, Kohaku it is." Kikyo smiled up at him and said, "I love you,"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes turn red he wondered what that sent was He had been quite since the sky went dark Karas, and Kira had been calling his name for the last twenty minutes. Sesshoumaru stood up and went over to the window and opened it There was a sweet smell to it like none other and so he looked out his palace window as the night breeze came into play with his long hair.

Kohaku opened his brown eyes and looked up into his mommy's face as he continued to eat.

"A new life was born ." Sesshoumaru says

Kagome had walked in just as he said it. "Human?" she asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied.

"On our lands?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and she said, "Well then, we get to make another road trip."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "You stay here with the boys." Sesshoumaru says to her as he walks away from the window.

"What why, I wanna see the baby too." Kagome tells him.

"No I am just going to see who the baby is." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"Sesshoumaru if you go alone you'll end up scaring them." Kagome says

Sesshoumaru looked at her and said, "Kagome, I want you to stay here," Kagome glared at him and said, "You're no good by yourself, Sesshoumaru. You'll scare the living daylights out of them."

Sesshoumaru sighed "Fine come on." Sesshoumaru says to her, and looks at the boys.

"You three behave till I come back and no more talk about mating." Sesshoumaru tells them. Kagome smiled in victory. "Come on let's see the baby." she said walking out the room.

"Kagome, we might want to get dressed first," Sesshoumaru said, since they were still in their robes. Kagome smiled and said, "I'm already dressed, honey."

He looked at her and saw she was wearing one of her other kimonos. He nodded and walked out of the room, going into their chambers and into their closet, putting on one of his other kimonos.

Sesshoumaru came down in his kimono black kimono since a certain female had dirtied his white one. "Come on let's go." he says to Kagome and wraps his arm around her waist and walks out the palace and forms his demon cloud and heads for the hut where the baby was

Kagome smiled up at him and leaned up, kissing his cheek as she whispered, "I always win." She winked at him.

"You won't always if our first pup is a girl expect to get less attention." Sesshoumaru tells her with a grin on his face as he flies on and the sweet smell hits his nose he saw the hut after he flew a bit into the air.

Suikotsu stood up and stretched his back "Okay I'm go out and see if I can find more wood." he says to Kikyo and walks out the house and looks up in the sky. blinking his dark blue eyes Sesshomaru landed in front of Suikotsu His silvery hair falls around his shoulders "Greetings human, I have smelt your new child, And I thought I'd come and take a look at him if you don't mind?" he wonder trying to be a nice as he could be though he had little patience

Suikotsu looked at him with wide eyes and said, "M-my lord, I must apologize but both he and my wife are resting. If you would not mind to come later this evening, then they will most likely have more strength."

"No I will see him now dress her I have things to do." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Please we will wait out here until she is dressed." Kagome says with a smile on her face. Suikotsu looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Um, not like I can really stop you, excuse me." he says to them and goes back inside

Suikotsu walked in and looked over to see Kikyo feeding Kohaku. "Honey, I need you to get dressed. The lord of these lands is here to see the baby," he said, looking at his wife.

Kikyo looked at him and pulled her kimono around her and Suikotsu took Kohaku away from her breast and placed Kohaku in her arms supporting his head. "Okay let him in." she said. Wondering why he was curious about their son.

Suikotsu nodded and walked out. "My lord, she is ready," he said, opening the flap and letting the two demons inside.

Kagome walked in first and then Sesshoumaru followed. "Sorry to bother you ." Kagome said apologizing for her and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kikyo and looked at the baby. "Hmm" He sniffed him "He has a strong sent about him." he said and then saw something purple glowing inside his chest cavity. Kohaku stretched and looked into a pair of golden eyes "May I hold him?"Sesshoumaru wondered to Kikyo wanting to get a closer look at the jewel.

"If you wish," Kikyo said, handing Kohaku to him.

"Watch his head, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru supported him and looked at him.

Sesshoumaru took him and held him up and looked at his cute face and then at the jewel"It appears he has something imbedded in his chest and its glowing purple. "What?!" Kikyo and Suikotsu said in fear.

Kohaku whimpered he this wasn't his mommy,he turned his head seeing his mommy and daddy, and began blowing bubbles.

"What, how did we not notice it, is Kohaku going to be okay?" Suikotsu asked him as he held Kikyo's hand.

"I believe he will be just fine in fact he looks very strong." He said bringing the baby into his body and kissing him on the forehead he had never thought he'd know how to be so tender with a baby before something about him sparked some kind of strange feeling inside of him.

Kagome was shocked he didn't do this with his own baby brother

After a moment Kagome smiled and thought, It's his paternal instincts kicking in. A few minutes later Sesshoumaru handed the baby back to his mother

Kohaku cooed up at Kikyo and then locked eyes with Sesshoumaru he waved his little hands in the air "It isn't safe for you to stay here if I am attracted to his scent you can know that other demons will be too." Sesshoumaru says to them .

"Then what should we do?" Kikyo asked.

"Stay at my palace we have more than enough room and three boys living with us." Sesshoumaru says. "You don't mind do you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"No it be nice to have a female to talk too." Kagome says.

Kikyo and Suikotsu smiled and Kikyo said, "We would appreciate it. Thank you, my lord."

"You're welcome grab what belongings are most important. We leave in one hour," Sesshoumaru said.

Suikotsu looked at Sesshoumaru. "What is special about our baby, what are you smelling and seeing that our eyes aren't'?" he asked him.

"I don't know something about him lured me to him, I am assuming its the jewel." Sesshoumaru answered him though of course Later he'd realizes it went deeper then that as well

."A jewel?" Kikyo asked as she looked down at Kohaku.

"A jewel in our son's body, there has to be a reason, is there anything you can tell us does this jewel have a name? Suikotsu asks Sesshoumaru.

"Hmm well one year ago there was a priest who had something called the Shikon jewel that holds great unlimited powers but the Priest was murdered and perhaps the jewel or the priest himself was reincarnated as this little boy now named Kohaku."

Suikotsu looked at his wife. "We better pack," she said.

"You rest, I'll get our things," Suikotsu said.

"I'll help you," Kagome said, walking forward.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kikyo and Kohaku. Was this Keski he wondered as he looked into those eyes. "Hello there cutie." Sesshoumaru said

"No wonder he's so nice he thinks it's Keski." Kagome said as she helped Suikotsu

"I'll tell you more once we're back at the palace." Sesshoumaru tells them and goes outside to think

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Keski?" Suikotsu asked.

"He was the priest that was killed protecting the shikon jewel," Kagome said.

"Oh I had heard about that jewel in passing." Suikotsu says to Kagome.

"Yeah it seems to be back". Kagome sighed how was a baby suppose to care for it she knew Naraku if he was alive would hunt Kohaku down.

Soon, with Kagome's speed, Suikotsu's and Kikyo's things were packed and ready to go. She walked out and said, "Sesshoumaru, we're ready."

"Alright. I'll carry the woman and child, you just make sure he doesn't fall off," he said.

Sesshoumaru picked Kikyo up as she held Kohaku and formed his cloud began going back to the western lands.

Kagome formed her own cloud and held out her hand to Suikotsu and he climbed on. "Don't worry I won't let you fall." she says to them as they head back for the palace.

Kikyo looked around her as Kohaku cooed. "Are you sure this is safe for a baby?" Kikyo asks Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, it's fine. The altitude will only plug his ears slightly, not hurt him," Sesshoumaru said, the wind blowing his hair back. Kikyo nodded and looked down at her son.

Kohaku yawned and closed his eyes going to sleep. "All we wanted was to have a baby not that we don't love him it's just that now we find out he's a reincarnation of a priest." Kikyo says to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he wished to just take the baby and leave the parents but Kagome most likely wouldn't let him


	9. Chapter 9

Soon they arrived at the palace, and Sesshoumaru landed just outside the gates. The guards didn't question him and just opened the gate, stepping aside as they walked in, Kagome right behind him with Suikotsu

Sesshoumaru walked in and placed Kikyo on the sofa and then ordered the maids to get a room and a bassinet ready. Suikotsu walked in behind Kagome and sat down beside Kikyo. "So can you tell us who the killer was?" he asks Sesshoumaru.

"The murderer was Naraku he's a demon a spider demon to be exact."Sesshoumaru tells them Sesshoumaru sighed" Naraku killed Keski ,but before Naraku killed him he swallowed the jewel." he says.

"I see, so that's why it's in our son?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yes. We believe that Kohaku is Keski's reincarnation," Kagome said.

"I believe the reason why you weren't attacked while carrying him is because the jewel protected him now that he is born the scent just can't be hidden anymore." Sesshoumaru tells them.

Kagome walked over to Kikyo and got a good look at Kohaku."Aww he has freckles, Keski didn't." she says.

And the moment was interrupted by three boys and two priests. "Get back here you brats!" Caren and Dante yell.

Kohaku had been sleeping and jolted awake from the yelling. He immediately started to cry. They started to run past Sesshoumaru, but he caught them by the collars of their kimonos. "What happened?" he asked, looking at Caren and Dante.

"They were messing around in the castle instead of practicing. When we tried to get them back outside, they shot an arrow at us!" Dante said. "Well, Karas did," Caren said, looking sternly at the boy.

Sesshoumaru dropped them on the floor and looked at them."One you don't shoot arrows in the palace!, two we have guests, there is a baby here and you will be careful understand that!?" Sesshoumaru growled at them.

Shippo cringed and ran over to Kagome and hid behind her. "What baby?" Kira and Karas asked.

"That baby." Sesshoumaru says pointing to the baby they woke up. "Apologize now all of you!" Sesshoumaru tells them.

"Sorry," Kira and Shippo said at the same time, bowing. Karas however, walked over and looked at the baby, his eyes wide.

Kagome gasped slightly and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "We never thought about how he was going to take it, since Kohaku looks a lot like Keski," she whispered in his ear.

"Kind of forgot about him." Sesshoumaru says to her and waits to see what Karas does. Kohaku had stopped crying and looked at Karas with his fingers in his mouth.

"W..what is this, who is he?" Karas asked them.

"His name is Kohaku and this is your brother's reincarnation." Sesshoumaru says and walks over to him. "He will be the new protector, I felt it was best for him to be here." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Karas turned and glared at Sesshoumaru. "How dare you! How dare you remind me of my brother so soon after his death!" He didn't even give Sesshoumaru time to answer as he turned around and ran off.

Kira looked at Sesshoumaru before running after his friend. Shippo stayed with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru growled, he let Karas have too much freedom with his mouth. "Watch them." he said and pulled Caren and Dante out the room as he went to find the boy." Damn brat!" he growled.

Kagome sighed. "Sorry about that , Karas is still having problems with Keski's death." Kagome says." Would you like something to eat?" she asks.

Caren and Dante followed in fear of being chocked to death. Sesshoumaru found Karas scent easy. "Karas how dare you!, the child was born for a reason!" Sesshoumaru tells him

"I don't care! You have no consideration for others, just yourself!" Karas said, glaring at Sesshoumaru with angry tears in his eyes.

"No consideration?!, I brought you to my palace I am raising you, I could have left you out there for Naraku to find and do with you as he wanted, he's not dead he's out there, that baby will get my protection as well. " Sesshoumaru said and walked over to him.

"You're angry he's dead, so am I but you will never yell at me again." Sesshoumaru tells him and grabs Karas by his collar bringing him close to his face.

"L..Lord Sesshoumaru please calm down." Caren says to him. "

Quite!" he yelled at them.

"Put me down you overgrown dog!" Karas yelled

Sesshoumaru growled at him and said, "Would you like me to lock you in the cellar? That will definitely remind you of your brother!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Karas said to him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and held Karas and walked pass them and went down to the dungeons, the guard on duty looked at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru this is no place for a child." he said.

Sesshoumaru walked over to a cell next to that one was a wolf demon that he had yet to question. Sesshoumaru threw Karas in the empty cell and locked the door. "I told you don't anger me." Sesshoumaru says to Karas.

"Kagome will find out! She won't be happy with you!" Karas yelled as Sesshoumaru walked down the hall. "Oh trust me, she won't be," Sesshoumaru said as he left the dungeon, closing the door behind him.

Kira looked at Caren and Dante. "I'll be in my room till dinner." Kira said and ran up the steps.

Sesshoumaru came back up the steps and walked pass Dante and Caren and saw Kikyo and Suikotsu eating while Kagome held Kohaku in her arms. Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulder as he looked at Kohaku.. "Hey where is Karas?" Kagome asks.

"Being punished, you two can take a bath while your room is being done we'll watch him." Sesshoumaru says to Kikyo and Suikotsu

"Thank you," Suikotsu said. He and Kikyo had just finished eating. He helped his wife from her chair and Sesshoumaru had one of the maids escort them to the hot springs.

"Now where is Karas?" Kagome asked him.

"Being punished as will the rest who disrespect me." Sesshoumaru tells her as he looks at Shippo.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome growled .

"He is in the dungeon and leave him there Kagome, he needs to learn I am the adult, Keski had to punish him as well." Sesshoumaru reminds her and takes Kohaku from her and holds him in his arms.

"We have to keep that beast from Kohaku." Kagome tells him.

"I think Naraku knows but won't show his face because it is my lands." he says

"Sesshoumaru, he is not afraid of you," Kagome said, looking up at him.

"I am not afraid of him, either," Sesshoumaru replied, looking from Kohaku's face to her.

"Kohaku will be trained Caren and Dante are going to do it and Karas and Kira will continue their training, I dare Naraku to lay a hand on any of them." Sesshoumaru tells her. "You give Naraku too much credit, you know how he was able to kill Keski if you smelled his body when we found him." he says to Kagome.

"I know but don't you think you're taking this a bit far Kohaku is only a few hours old." Kagome says

"No, I don't. Karas has been training since he could start to learn," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome glared at him and said, "At least ask his parents, Sesshoumaru, okay? He's their child, not ours."

"I am Lord here I am not asking them, I will be telling them that when Kohaku is able to talk and walk and able to understand he will be trained, this is Keski reborn, he will be trained maybe he will be the one to use that sword." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"You're so stubborn you wouldn't even do this for your own brother." Kagome says to him. Sesshoumaru put Kohaku over his shoulder and rubbed his back. "End of discussion Kagome." Sesshoumaru tells her

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "'End of Discussion, Kagome?' What the hell is that, Sesshoumaru? I'm not some servant you can command!" Kagome said, now standing and glaring at him

"I said it was the end now get ready for d inner." Sesshoumaru tells her and walks out the room with Kohaku.

Shippo sighed and looked up at Kagome. Kagome was fuming. "He is so going to get it." She growls Kagome stormed up the steps and went to change since there would be males at the dinner she fix him. Kagome found the shortest kimono she could find and had her servant dress her the kimono barely cover her bottom, her breast were practically spilling out as she was dressed.

Sesshoumaru had the guards let Karas out for dinner a bassinet was placed in the dining room as Kira and the rest came in to eat

When Kagome was sure they were all seated, she walked into the dining room. Everyone turned towards her and their jaws dropped. Sesshoumaru just stared at her. She could see the lust in his eyes along with anger. She just smiled and walked over, taking her seat to his right as she usually did, crossing one leg over the other so that the end of her kimono rode up the tiniest bit, only for Sesshoumaru to see.

"Everything smells good." Kagome says to them with an innocent smile.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "You know better." he said loud enough for her to hear.

"What you told me to get ready for dinner, I was doing as my Lord commanded me." Kagome tells him.

Dante smirked he liked the view. Caren kept his head down as the food was served.

"You look great Kagome-kun." Karas said with a smirk on his face making Sesshoumaru more angry. "No violence in front of the baby." Kira said to them as Kohaku cooed in his bassinet.

"I will teach you your 'lesson' after dinner," Sesshoumaru said, only loud enough for Kagome to hear again. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine and she leaned over, whispering in his ear, "Looking forward to it, baby." She also gave him a good look down her kimono while she did this, and he felt himself stiffen, his eyes closed as he softly growled low in his throat.

Kagome began eating her d inner savoring every bite. "Look elsewhere!" Sesshoumaru growled at Karas, Kira and Dante. Shippo chair was near Kohaku and he peeped at him. "He does look something like Keski." he says.

"He sure does." Kagome says as she fixes her top some so her breasts didn't fall out. Sesshoumaru snapped the chopstick in his hand as he watched her.

IN a castle in the Southern lands it was dark, darker than usual Naraku sensed the jewel and called forth a little girl with white hair that held a mirror ."Show me." he says to her as he leaned against the window

"Yes, master," she said, holding the mirror up. It showed the group having dinner, and Naraku saw what Kagome was wearing, before it zoomed in on the bassinet. Naraku raised an eyebrow and said, "A child?"

"Yes, master," the girl replied, looking at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Naraku's red eyes narrowed as he looked at the baby." He's not a demon or a hanyou, he is human, my, my the jewel is back how delightful ." Naraku says "His reincarnation how cute".. He watched as Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome before picking up Kohaku and held him in his arms and smiled at him.

"And it seems that the lord of the western lands is attached to him!" Naraku said, smirking. Oh, he could already tell he was going to have fun with this. He chuckled and said, "I need to come up with a plan. Kanna, you are dismissed." He looked at the girl. She bowed and walked out of the room, sliding the door shut behind her

Naraku paced back and forth as he thought about seeing his Keski's reincarnation, seemed Sesshoumaru wasn't taking any chances this time. he smirked as he walked out his study and called for a female that looked to be in her late teens early 20's "Kagura!" he called out for her.  
>Kagura had black hair that was pinned up she had red eyes like Naraku there was a single feather sticking out her hair she wore a red and white Kimono ."What?!" she growled at him<p>

"I want you to keep an eye on Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and his mate, Kagome. They have a...subject I want," Naraku said.  
>Kagura glared at him and said, "Why should I do your dirty work?"<br>"Because, Kagura," Naraku said. From his flesh, a heart formed in his hand, and he squeezed it. Kagura gasped, clutching at her chest as she slid to the floor. "I have your beating heart in my hands, and your life," he hissed

Kagura had tears in her eyes Naraku was a bastard how she wished he was dead or could give him a taste of his own medicine. "Alright I'll do it but how will I know what your subject is that, they have?" Kagura asked him as she placed her hands on the floor trying to bare the pain.  
>Naraku walked over to her and stopped squeezing her heart "It is a baby boy watch how they act with him I want to know where his parents are and all about him." Naraku tells her.<br>"Fine," she said, catching her breath.  
>"Good. Now go," Naraku said. Kagura stood and left the room and the castle. She pulled one of the two feathers out of her hair, and it grew. She jumped onto it as it took to the sky, and controlled it so it would go towards Sesshoumaru's castle.<p>

Naraku then walked over to the sofa and sat down and called Kanna again , the quite girl came and placed her mirror in front of her so he could see.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kohaku. "Kagome he needs to be changed." Sesshoumaru said scrunching up his nose at the cute baby.

Kagome glared at him and said, "So change him."  
>"You're the woman, you change him," Sesshoumaru said.<br>Kagome gave him an incredulous look and said, "Just because I'm the woman means I have to change him? Oh, you are funny, Sesshoumaru. No wonder I mated you." She laughed and left the room, her short kimono showing off her legs.

"Bitch!" Sesshoumaru growled and looked at the others in the room He stood up and looked at Dante."You know how to change a baby?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
>"Nope." Dante tells him."It wont be hard take the old one off clean him put a new one on all done." Dante says with a smirk.<br>"You're dead when I come back!" he said and walked out the room to change Kohaku.

Kagome was leaning against the wall and watched as Sesshoumaru walked out with the baby. "Think of this as practice, Sesshoumaru. You'll be doing this with our first child, too," she said, giggling.

Sesshoumaru just glared at her as he went up to the nursery to change the baby. "Practice my ass." he growled as he changed the baby  
>Kohaku cooed when he was in a fresh diaper. Sesshoumaru looked down at him. "Your life will be in danger many times but I won't make the same mistake twice." Sesshoumaru tells him<p>

Kohaku just gurgled, grabbing some of Sesshoumaru's long hair and starting to play with it. Sesshoumaru disposed of the dirty diaper and held Kohaku gently as he walked back down the stairs.  
>Kagome was in the same place as before, her kimono riding up slightly. Sesshoumaru glared at her and said, "I still have to teach you your 'lesson.'"<br>Kagome smiled and said, "And I told you I'm looking forward to it, baby." She winked at him, giggling again

Sesshoumaru walked back into the room where the boys were and placed Kohaku in Caren arms."Watch him and he better be in one piece the next time I see him!" Sesshoumaru tells him and walks back down the hall and grabs Kagome and throws her over his shoulder and uses his demonic speed and went up to their chambers where he threw Kagome on the bed and tore the kimono off her body he growled and his head bent down and he began attacking her neck biting it drawing blood. "Your body is mine, how dare you show it off to others." Sesshoumaru growled against her neck.

Kagome let out a small shriek when he bit her neck. "It taught you MY lesson, didn't it," she hissed into his ear before biting it, drawing blood as well

Sesshoumaru growled HER lesson?' he growled as he moved down her body spreading her legs he went in between them and began licking her tasting her, she tasted sweet as always, a little spicy this time she was in heat, he concluded  
>Kagome moaned in pleasure."Mm Sesshoumaru, I love you." she says to him as she throws her head back.<p>

"You're going to be screaming that by the time I'm done with you," Sesshoumaru said, gently biting her and making her mewl. Sesshoumaru chuckled and kissed up her body, stopping to suckle on a supple breast. He could feel Kagome's heart rate pick up and her breathing speed up, making him smile as she gripped the sheets in her hands.

Kagome tugged on his silver hair as he kissed and lavished her body. Sesshoumaru moved back to between her legs and thrust his thick cock into her. Kagome growled and sat up and dug her claws into his back drawing blood."Sess ...Maru!" she screamed out.  
>Caren heard them and blushed and they went out to the garden with Kohaku<p>

. Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru onto his back, taking her with him since he was still inside her. She moved with him, running her hands up and down his chest. He growled, leaning up and sinking his fangs into his mating mark, drawing blood.

Kagome moaned in delight as his fangs sunk into her skin. "I love you." she tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck as she has her orgasm her claws now had his blood on them. Sesshoumaru kept pounding down into her and growls his release as he rests his head on her breast. "Don't even think about leaving the room." she growled

Sesshoumaru chuckled and defiance flashed in his eyes. "You going to stop me?" he hissed, staring into her eyes.  
>"You think I can't my father is a demon Lord only second to your father as I recalled you begged me to be your mate, Oh Kagome I need you, you're the air I breathe no one else will do." she said mocking him with a smirk on her face. "If you try to leave this room you and I will fight in the gardens in our, true forms." she says<p>

Sesshoumaru laughed and said, "As if you could defeat me." Kagome raised her eyebrow at him, a smirk on her swollen lips. "Is that a challenge, darling?" she asked.  
>Sesshoumaru pulled out of her and got off the bed and put on his black robe and walked over to the door and opened it and smirked at Kagome before walking out the room laughing. The staff heard their Lord laugh and knew nothing good came when he did that<p>

Kagome glared after him as her eyes became red. "Oh, you'll regret that," she hissed. She got out of bed and put on her robe before walking out of the room. When she saw Sesshoumaru, she ran up and tackled him to the floor. "Garden, Now," she hissed before quickly grabbing his private spot and giving it a good tug. He hissed at her as she got off and walked down the stairs.

"Damn Wench!" he said as he got up and went out to the garden he looked up to see a very angry Inu demoness in her true form her black soft fur moved with the wind her bright red eyes looked at him as she bared her fangs. "Taking this too far aren't you dear?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he had yet to transform.  
>Kagura arrived on the lands and found a tree and sat on a limb hiding her scent as she saw the female dog demon.<p>

Kagome just growled at him as she started to pace, her eyes never leaving him. "I only left the room after having sex! What's the problem with that?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome barked at him, making his ears ring and his hair blow back. He glared at her and said, "Do you really want a battle, Kagome?" She growled at him, leaning down on her front paws so that her backside stuck up in the air, baring her fangs at him.  
>Sesshoumaru 's eyes bled red and a purple mist formed around him when it vanished there was a white dog demon growling at the smaller female demon. Kagome wasted no time and sat up and slapped Sesshoumaru with her paw across his face she then rammed her head against his chest. she knew she pay for the headache in the morning. Sesshoumaru stumbled back and fell on the ground growling up at her.<br>"Whoa look at that." Dante said with Shippo on his shoulder as he saw Kagome

Caren sighed and said, "Here we go." Sesshoumaru barked at her and rammed her, making her fall onto her back before pouncing on her, pinning her to the ground. She bit his forearm, making him howl in pain as he got off of her, only for her to pounce on his back, digging her claws into him to stay on.

Sesshoumaru howled out in pain as she did this. Kagome growled loud teaching him a lesson when she said stay she meant stay!. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her leg and squeezed it. Kagome bit into his neck she was mad. Her red eyes glared at him. "Smug prince!" she thought.

Sesshoumaru growled and ran in circles, trying to throw her off. Kagome only dug her claws in deeper, as well as her teeth. Sesshoumaru then tried something else. He rolled on the ground, on his back. Kagome only growled at him, holding on as tight as she could.

Sesshoumaru growled and did the last thing he wanted to do he whimpered Kagome went still but still kept her fangs in him her tail began going back and forth she gave him another bite before letting go and stepped back and sat down still in her demon from she licked the blood from her mouth before changing back to her other form. "Next time listen!" she hissed

Sesshoumaru glared at her and changed back as well "Love you too." he said to Kagome and kissed her on the lips. Kagura saw Sesshoumaru and smiled. "My, my he's very handsome she said as she tapped the fan against her chin. she then heard crying and saw the brat Naraku was talking about

Kagome growled as he kissed her, giving him a warning. "I'm still pissed with you," she hissed before turning around and walking towards the castle. She walked up to Caren and held out her arms. "May I? I think it's my turn to watch him," she said, smiling.  
>Caren smiled back and handed Kohaku over. "You need to be changed again, huh?" Kagome said, smiling at the baby.<br>Sesshoumaru laughed this time as she would be changing the baby. "Well I think I'll go and take a nice bath then sleep." Sesshoumaru tells her. "Karas, Kira and Shippo inside now bedtime he said to them.  
>"Why just because you're in trouble why do we have to suffer?" Karas asked him<br>"Be grateful I didn't put you back down there," Sesshoumaru said.  
>Kira grasped Karas's hand and said, "Come on, let's just go, okay?" Karas glared at Sesshoumaru as he let Kira lead him down the hall, Shippo riding on his shoulder.<p>

Kagome walked up to her mate and whispered in his ear. "There is someone in the gardens." she tells him as she pats Kohaku on his back and walks back inside the castle with Caren and Dante. Sesshoumaru walked further into the garden. "Show yourself now!" Sesshoumaru growled

Kagura smiled to herself as she jumped from the tree, landing in front of Sesshoumaru softly. "Hello," she said, smirking. Sesshoumaru glared at her and said, "What are you doing in my territory, demon?"  
>"I had no idea this was yours, Lord Sesshoumaru, I was tired so I wanted to rest." Kagura says to him.<br>"Red eyes huh?" Sesshoumaru says to her and pins her against the tree and sniffs her. "Tell him he can try all he likes things will be different this time." Sesshoumaru tells her and then looks into Kagura's red eyes

She smiled again and said, "Whatever do you mean, my lord?"  
>"Your bastard of a maker, Naraku," Sesshoumaru hissed, his claws now against her neck.<p>

"Don't think I won't kill you woman all I have to do is release my poison and you will die a slow painful death." he says as he cuts Kagura's neck making it bleed.  
>Kagura gasped. "I like it rough." Kagura purrs at him.<br>Kagome looked out the window as the servant had changed Kohaku. "That bitch!" Kagome growled and leaped out the window and appeared beside Sesshoumaru. "Let me kill her!" Kagome growled

"Now, dear, that wouldn't be polite," Kagura said, mocking  
>Sesshoumaru's tone. He growled and said, "She is higher rank than you, wench, I demand you show her respect!"<br>"Lady of the West be a good little girl and wait till the adults are done talking!" Kagura tells her. "Little! that's it!" Kagome yelled and pushed Sesshoumaru out the way and tackled Kagura  
>"What the hell Kagome!" Sesshoumaru growled at her.<br>"He is mine you whore!" she yelled  
>Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled his mate off of the woman, who only smirked. "Go ahead, kill me. That's what I want," she said, smiling.<br>Kagome smiled evilly and said, "Then I'll let you live to be that monster's slave, you little bitch!" Kagura laughed and said, "Me, the little bitch? Who's a demoness who happens to be a dog?"

Kagome growled more and struggled in Sesshomaru's arms. "Let me go Sesshoumaru!" she yelled.  
>"Enough you're the Lady of the west now behave!" he says to her.<br>"See you soon Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagura said as she took out her feather and headed back to Naraku. "Damn so close to death." she says

Kagome glared after Kagura as she flew away. "If that little whore thinks she can have you, she better think again," Kagome hissed, taking Sesshoumaru's hand and practically pulling him after her as they went inside  
>"I am all yours as you just said." Sesshoumaru says to her with a smile on his face.<br>"Kohaku is sleep now and so are his parents amazing they slept through this." Kagome tells him as they go back to their room and get in the bed. Sesshoumaru pulls her close and kisses her on the neck.

When Kagome woke up, Sesshoumaru still had her in his arms, pressed tightly against her. She smiled and held him as close as possible, closing her eyes again and sighing in content.

Kikyo had been up four times last night thanks to Kohaku she was now out in the garden with said baby as Suikotsu had left to find his brother to tell him the good news.  
>Naraku was having his morning cup of tea as Kagura glared at the floor while Kanna held her mirror up showing Naraku Kikyo and Kohaku<br>. "You're a fool Kagura to think he would want you." Naraku tells her

Kagura glared at him and said, "Just because I wanted him does not mean he wanted me. I knew he didn't, especially since he has that bitch for a mate." Naraku chuckled and watched as said girl walked out and sat next to Kikyo, talking with her and playing with the baby.

"How are you feeling Kikyo?" Kagome asked her.  
>"Still a bit sore, but other than that okay," Kohaku woke me up 4 times Suikotsu somehow slept through it." she says.<br>"Just like a man, well be glad it's me out here or else it be Sesshoumaru and he will Take Kohaku in his study and forget about the rest of us, I just wish he was this way with his own brother." Kagome tells her.  
>"Oh? What kind of demon is his brother?" Kikyo asked.<br>"He's only half, which is what angers him so much," Kagome said. Kikyo nodded and said, "I'd heard that Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't fond of hanyou."  
>"No, not fond at all. But I'm hoping that will change over time. Inuyasha is his half brother, after all," Kagome said.<p>

"He use to hate humans but then he met Keski and that all changed." Kagome said as she looked at Kohaku. "I wish he was still here, but then Kohaku wouldn't be." Kagome says.  
>"I am sorry Kagome." Kikyo says to her.<br>"It's not your fault it's that damn spider demon and one day he will pay." Kagome growled.

Kagura chuckled. "Seems she hates you with a passion." Kagura says to him.

Naraku chuckled and said, "They both do. But they will hate me more when I take that child, and the jewel inside of him. Perhaps I'll take the demoness as well, just to piss off Sesshoumaru."

"I saw her battle she kicked Sesshoumaru's ass, but this child why do you want him Naraku what's so great about him I didn't sense any powers when I saw the boy." Kagura tells him. Naraku looked at Kagura. "He has a jewel inside his body that I want." he says.  
>"Yes so take the jewel you don't need the boy." Kagura tells him<p>

Naraku didn't respond. The boy looked too much like Keski to let go, so he had decided to take him, as well. "Kagura, you are dismissed," he said, not looking up from Kanna's mirror. Kagura rolled her eyes and just stood, walking out of the room.

Karas came outside and saw Kagome and Kikyo he walked over to them. "Can I hold him?' he asked as he put his arrows on the ground, Kikyo looked at Karas, "Sure just be careful with his head." Kikyo tells him as she hand Kohaku to him.  
>Karas smiled and looked down at him."Hi there." he says to him, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru coming and got up and met him. "Let Karas have time with him, you can't keep him for yourself." she says to him<p>

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "I was not going to take the child. I was simply going to tell Karas not to forget about training today."  
>Kagome glared at him and said, "I know that's not what you were going to do. Don't think about lying to me, Sesshoumaru. I can smell it a mile away."<p>

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine I was going to take him and spend time with him you know that bastard is scheming something." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
>"That whore he sent she never once went near Kohaku she came for you." Kagome tells him.<br>Karas smiled as he heard Kohaku giggle as his stomach was tickled."He's ticklish." Karas says to Kikyo  
>Kikyo smiled and said, "Yes, he is. I was playing with him yesterday and found out myself." Karas smiled and said, "He looks so much like him. It's scary."<p>

Kohaku looked up at Karas and looked at him as if he could talk he would tell him a lot he moved his little hands and a pink barrier went around him and Karas.  
>Naraku dropped the cup of tea on the floor seeing this.<br>Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned their heads at the same time feeling the holy power.  
>Karas smiled and whispered, "I'll protect you, too." He added his own power to it, making the glow a low burgundy color. Kohaku smiled and gurgled, clapping his hands together.<p>

Kikyo was in shock as she saw this. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked over but didn't get to close so not to get purified. "A day old and already he can do this." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.  
>Caren and Dante ran out feeling the power." What's going on?!" they ask. "Karas did that?" Dante said in shock.<br>"Kohaku did it first. That's a blend of their power," Kagome said, smiling at the two boys. "I think it might be time to start," Dante said, looking at his brother.

"Start what he's a baby he can't hold an arrow."Caren says to him.  
>Dante smacked him upside the head. "Not him Karas and Kira!" Dante tells him hurting his own ears.<br>Kohaku and Karas dropped the barrier Sesshoumaru looked at them. "Why don't you give him to Kikyo and start." Sesshoumaru says to Karas

Karas sighed and said, "Okay." He gave the baby over to Kikyo, but he immediately started to cry. Karas smiled and said, "I'll be back. I have to practice to become strong." He kissed Kohaku's forehead before picking up his bow and arrows again, walking past Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Dante, and Caren.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kohaku. "I wonder how much you know?" Sesshoumaru says as he looks at Kohaku ."Kagome I'll be back I am going to go check something." Sesshoumaru says and vanishes before she can protest.  
>Sesshoumaru went back to Keski's village and sighed and went to Keski's grave. "Lord Sesshoumaru I wasn't expecting you". The elder said<p>

"I'm sorry to appear so suddenly I just wanted to visit," Sesshoumaru said, indicating the grave. "Of course. I'll leave you to it," Mr. Anso said, bowing and walking away.

"Damn Naraku to seven hells and back!" he growled as he looked at the grave.  
>"But Sesshoumaru I had to die, it was my time." Keski voice said to him.<br>Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Keski and growled." Naraku you bastard!" he growled.

Naraku chuckled as he changed back and said, "Hello, Sesshoumaru. Miss your friend?"  
>"I wouldn't be if you hadn't killed him!" Sesshoumaru hissed.<p>

Naraku laughed and said, "He was WEAK. He fell so fast, your head spun. And he fell hard. Now, I'm going to take someone else who is precious to you. Well, TWO people, actually." He smirked at the dog demon  
>Sesshoumaru stood up flexing his claws "You will not touch him on Karas!" Sesshoumaru growled at him and swiped his claws at Naraku.<br>Naraku jumped away but this time he formed a barrier. "Karas?" Naraku asked "You think I want that weak boy?, no Lord Sesshoumaru I want power and Karas doesn't have it, Kohaku and well you'll find out soon on who the other person is." Naraku tells him

"You son of a bitch!" Sesshoumaru roared, charging at the barrier, only to be thrown back by the force of it. Naraku laughed and said, "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough." He then formed a miasma cloud and flew off, the barrier diminishing.

Sesshoumaru glared up at the sky and went back to the castle as fast as he could when he got there he barely missed getting hit by arrows from Karas and Kira."Hey!" Karas growled at him.  
>Sesshoumaru ran into the garden seeing Kohaku with Kagome and Kikyo. "Kagome!" he said as he ran over to her catching his breath." Sesshoumaru!" she said as she looked at him<br>He pulled her up and into his arms, barely giving her the time to hand Kohaku to his mother. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" she asked, panic in her voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She could feel him shaking.

"Naraku." he whispered in her ear he then looked at Kagome and kissed her on her lips. "We have to double the guards , he wants him, and someone else in this palace." he tells her.  
>Kagome ran her hand through Sesshoumaru's hair. "We won't let him get him or anyone else, where were you to even see him?" Kagome asked.<br>"I went to Keski's village and the bastard showed up looking like Keski."he tells her

Kagome's eyes widened and she whispered, "That's horrible, to torment you like that."  
>"Well, he's not exactly Saint Mary, is he?" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome held him tighter<br>"Bankotsu!" Kagome yelled.  
>The main guard appeared instantly and bowed. "Yes, milady?" he asked.<br>"I want the guards doubled, and men on watch twenty four seven, only on reprieve to relieve themselves or get sleep! They can eat at their posts," Kagome said, still holding Sesshoumaru to her.  
>Bankotsu nodded, now standing. "Yes, milady," he said before running off.<p>

Sesshoumaru finally let Kagome go and looked over at Kohaku, he scanned the area he saw Shippo, Karas, Kira then there was Kohaku of course who besides Kohaku could Naraku want. "Power." Sesshoumaru repeated.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and took his hand in hers. "Sesshoumaru you have to relax, Bankotsu is a great guard Kohaku will be fine." she says to him

****************************************************************************

It had now been 5 years later since Naraku had made his threat to Sesshoumaru that day in the village. Kagome was now pregnant with hers and Sesshomaru's pup, Karas and Kira were now 17 years old and going out on training sessions with Care and Dante.  
>Kohaku was now 5 years old Kikyo and Suikotsu had let Kohaku out to play in the gardens since the guards w ere there Kohaku had medium length dark hair that was tied back with a tie as he ran around the garden, he was living a good life he loved being with his parents but would sometimes sneak off to spy on the Lord of the palace.<p>

Kagome walked out into the gardens, a hand resting on her now rounded stomach. She was about four months along, so the pup would be due soon. She smiled at Kikyo and walked over to her, sitting down next to her. "How are you holding up, mommy-to-be?" Kikyo asked, smiling. "Pretty good. The pup doesn't kick as much anymore," Kagome said.  
>"Oh, I'm sure it will start up again closer to the due date. That's what Kohaku did," Kikyo said, smiling as she watched her son play<p>

"Yeah, I had to get out the palace Sesshoumaru was hovering over me like I was going to break." Kagome says to her. "Yeah they do that, it's fun really it's the time you can make them do what ever you want." Kikyo tells her.  
>Kohaku ran to the deepest part of the garden and looked up seeing Bankotsu. "Hi Bankotsu!" the little boy said happily he wore a light blue robe, can you take me to Lord Sesshoumaru please?" he asked him giving him the cutest little face giving him puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Where's your mother?" Bankotsu asked.  
>"Talking with Auntie Kagome," Kohaku said. "<br>Then you should go back to her. It's dangerous this deep in the gardens, especially for you," Bankotsu said.

Kohaku looked up at him and huffed crossing his arms over his chest.  
>Bankotsu looked back at him. "Kohaku you better go you don't want Lord Sesshoumaru to hear about you being naughty do you?" Bankotsu asked him.<br>Kikyo stood up. "Kagome can you smell Kohaku?" she asks her.  
>Kagome looked around. "He was just here." she said as she sniffed the air.<p>

"No, but I want to go see him!" Kohaku said, looking up at him.  
>"Then go find him in the castle. You need to go back to your mother first," Bankotsu said.<br>Kagome caught Kohaku's scent and said, "He's back here. Come on." she grasped Kikyo's hand and started deeper into the gardens.

Kohaku stood up dusted his robe off. "Why is it dangerous for me to be here?" Kohaku asks him.  
>"When you're older you will be told." Bankotsu says to him.<br>Kagome and Kikyo found Kohaku ."Kohaku!" Kikyo said and ran over to him and bent down and hugged him. "Don't you ever go anywhere without asking first."she tells him  
>Kohaku pouted and said, "I just wanted Bankotsu to take me to Fluffy."<br>Kagome smiled and said, "You could have asked me, sweetie. I would have taken you."

Bankotsu chuckled at hearing the nickname. "Fluffy, that is funny I have to remember that the next time." he says.  
>"Yeah do that you'll be in the dungeon for a month." Kagome tells him as she and Kikyo along with Kohaku had to the palace.<br>"So Kohaku what are you and Fluffy going to do?" Kagome asks.

: Kohaku shrugged and said, "I don't know. I want to play, though!" Kagome giggled and said, "I'm sure he'll find time for you." He looks more and more like Keski every day. Kagome thought, smiling at the little boy, who was sitting in his mother's arms.

Kagome and Kikyo walked into the palace and went over to the office door and went opened it."Hey Sesshoumaru you have a visitor." Kagome says with a smile as Kikyo puts Kohaku down on the floor  
>Sesshoumaru ate a rice ball and smiled seeing the cute five year old "Well hello Kohaku how are you doing today little boy?" He wondered "Would you like a rice ball?" Sesshoumaru asks<p>

Kohaku looked up at his mother for permission. She just nodded and he smiled, running over and sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap. Sesshoumaru chuckled and handed him a rice ball, smiling as the little boy ate it with delight.

"He tried to bribe Bankotsu to bring him to you." Kagome tells him  
>. "Ah I see, well he did right, you have to ask your mommy for permission." Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>Kohaku nodded his head and kept eating.  
>Sesshoumaru sighed as he heard two loud teen voices in the hall. "I told you watch out it's your own fault you got hit in the ass!" Karas tells him. "That's it I am not sleeping with you tonight!" Kira tells him<p>

Kagome walked out into the hall to see Karas and Kira, Kira was limping slightly. "What happened?" Kagome asked.  
>"We were just coming to see you. He shot my ass!" Kira said, turning to the side. The arrow was still inside his cheek. Kagome stifled her giggles and said, "We better get that out before it gets infected."<p>

Karas sighed and walked inside the study tracking dirt on Sesshoumaru's once clean rug. "Hey Sesshoumaru Kira is being a baby cause he got shot in his a...he stopped seeing Kohaku in the room. "I mean he got hit in his bottom."Karas says to him.  
>"Is that the reason you're putting dirt on my rugs?" Sesshoumaru growled at him<p>

Karas looked down at the rug and said, "Oops. Well, that's what you clean it for." Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
>"Why do I already feel a headache coming on?" he said. Kagome rolled her eyes and took a look at the arrow. "Alright, we just have to yank it out," she said.<p>

"What?! Kira yelled as Kagome pulled the arrow out his butt. Kira yelled loudly. "Karas you idiot!" Kira yelled as Kagome now held the arrow in her hand. "Go have the servant clean you ."Kagome tells him.  
>Karas walked over to the desk. "Hey Kohaku you want to shoot some arrows?" Karas asked him.<br>"No!" both Kikyo and Sesshoumaru said. "You think I let you near him after you just wounded Kira?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
>"Hmph you're the one that said he had to learn." Karas says<p>

"Yes, and Dante and Caren will teach him, not you, a boy who can't even handle his own bow and arrows," Sesshoumaru said, remembering when Keski had shot him in the ass.  
>"That's right you got hit by a priest a few years ago maybe this one." Karas said pointing to Kohaku who had rice on his face now. "Will do the same to you." Karas says. "You have five minutes to get out this room." Sesshoumaru warns Karas.<p>

"If I don't, what will you do? Lock me in the dungeon again like you did those years ago?" Karas said.  
>"That's a very nice possibility. I would leave if I were you, so that I don't have to consider the option."<br>Kagome came back in the office. "Karas why don't you go before you get punished." Kagome suggest to him.  
>"Yeah okay, later." Karas says and walks out the room and goes outside not wanting to be yelled at by Kira.<br>"You will not be like him." Sesshoumaru says to Kohaku licked his lips and looked at the desk and saw the scrolls and began playing with them

Kagome giggled and said, "Good thing those are blank." Kohaku had accidentally crumpled one and looked at Sesshoumaru, who only smiled. He handed him a dull pencil and said, "Why don't you go draw something for me?"  
>Kohaku smiled and said, "Okay!" He jumped off of Sesshomaru's lap and ran to the corner where a little table and chair were set up for him. He sat down and began to draw, soon getting occupied in the work.<p>

*****************************************************************************  
>Karas walked out the gates to get some air. "Not my fault the boar and him was standing right next to each other." Karas says with a sigh as he runs his hand through his black hair. "I wish Keski was here, he be 25 now."Karas said.<br>"So he would." came a dark velvety voice as the man walked out from the trees.

Karas whipped around and had an arrow at the ready in seconds, glaring at the man before him as he opened his senses. "Naraku," he said through clenched teeth.

"Hello Karas , I mean you no harm you aren't worth killing." Naraku tells him.  
>"Stay back!" Karas tells him and lets the arrow go. Naraku sidestepped the arrow.<br>"Still weak I see, I do hope the reincarnation proves more fun than you." Naraku tells him.  
>"You'll never touch him!" Karas tells him.<br>"You sure about that Karas, he's looking more and more like your brother." Naraku said as he walked up to him. "I am guessing he will have the same powers maybe more." Naraku says as he backs Karas up against the tree.

"Get away from me," Karas spat.  
>Naraku smirked when he saw the hatred in Karas' eyes. He chuckled and said, "How's it going with your boy Kira?"<br>"Stay away from him!" Karas yelled, going to punch Naraku in the face

Naraku caught his hand and bent it down making it break. "I wanted to do this for a long time your interference with Keski!" Naraku growled at him.  
>Karas bit his lip he wasn't going to give Naraku the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. "You took him from me he was all I had." Karas said as he had no choice but to go to his knees.<p>

"I wanted the damn jewel! But your brother ended up having to die because he was making me become sentimental. I could not afford that," Naraku said, kneeling down in front of Karas, tilting his face up towards him. "Too bad he can't see you now. He'd be putting up one hell of a fight," Naraku said, smirking.  
>"He may not be here, but I am," Sesshoumaru growled before tackling the spider demon.<br>Naraku growled up at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru saving this one, how sweet shame you couldn't save Keski." Naraku said with a smirk .  
>Sesshoumaru punched Naraku in his face. "You bastard how dare you think you could come on my lands you filthy spider!" Sesshoumaru says to him.<br>Karas leaned against the tree.  
>Kagome stayed in the palace since she was with child. Kohaku ran over to the window and looked out seeing Sesshoumaru he felt a dark aura and ran and hid behind Kikyo whimpering<p>

Kikyo looked at Kagome, who was glaring at the spider demon from the window. "I'm assuming that's him?" Kikyo asked.  
>"Yes. We're staying inside. The castle is heavily protected," Kagome said. Naraku looked up and when he saw Kagome in the window, smirked at her, winking. Sesshoumaru saw and punched him again before kicking him in the ribs.<br>Kagome's eyes widened and she placed a hand on her stomach. "I want to fight, but I can't," she growled, watching as her mate was out there, along with the boy she treated as her own son

"Mommy, bad man." Kohaku says as he looks up at her.  
>"Yes he is Kohaku but Sesshoumaru, none of us will let him near you." Kikyo tells him and rubs him atop his head.<br>Naraku coughed and stood up."A pup huh you've been busy." Naraku says to him. "I can feel that power he's very close." Naraku said licking his lips.  
>Karas stood up now and shot an arrow and hit Naraku in his arm. "He's mine, not yours!" Karas growled at him<p>

Naraku looked at Karas from the corner of his eye and smirked, saying, "He's not your brother, Karas. I took him from you long ago."  
>"He has my brother's spirit, and none of us will let you near him!" Karas said, firing another arrow, this one with more power than the others, since his rising emotions gave his energy more power.<p>

Naraku growled as the second arrow burned his arm."You little runt promise be damned!"Naraku growled at him.  
>Kohaku ran out the room. "Kohaku come back here!" Kikyo yelled as she ran after Kohaku out to the gardens.<br>"Karas!" Kohaku yelled as he ran to him.  
>Sesshoumaru turned his head and saw the boy coming. "Kohaku!" Sesshoumaru yelled and ran and grabbed him.<p>

Naraku's attention immediately turned to the boy and he smirked when he saw his face. "You look so much like him," he said.  
>Kagome ran as fast as she could while she was pregnant and reached the inside of the gates. "Sesshoumaru, bring him to me!" she said, holding out her arms as Sesshoumaru ran<p>

"No let me go, Karas needs help!" Kohaku said as he squirmed in Sesshomaru's arms Kikyo looked at Naraku as Sesshoumaru walked over to the gate.  
>"No I want Karas!" Kohaku cried<br>Karas backed away from Naraku. with tears in his eyes. "Enjoy him while you can." Naraku said before vanishing.  
>Bankotsu ran when he heard the yelling. "What's going on?" he asked<p>

"Where the hell are the guards, Bankotsu!?" Kagome yelled as Sesshoumaru handed her Kohaku.  
>"They were just here, milady. I was here just a few minutes ago checking posts," Bankotsu said<br>Sesshoumaru grabbed Bankotsu and slammed him against the gate. "I want every guard here now, Naraku was here how much closer does he have to be before he takes him!" Sesshoumaru growled in his face.  
>Bankotsu trembled and once let go went to get the guards. Karas walked over to Sesshoumaru and leaned against the gate looking at Kohaku.<p>

Kohaku squirmed out of Kagome's arms and ran to the older boy, jumping into his and burying his face in Karas' neck. Karas held him close and walked past the group, not speaking as he went into the castle.  
>Kagome sighed and then winced, putting her hand to her stomach. "Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, going to her side at once. "Yes. The pup's kicking, that's all," she said, smiling at him.<br>"Sesshoumaru, I don't know what just happened but he s aw Naraku from the window and ran and hid behind Kikyo, then when Naraku was going to attack Karas he ran out to go after him.  
>Sesshoumaru rubbed Kagome on her stomach. "I know I saw the flash in Kohaku eyes if he has Keski's memories they are slowly coming out." he says to her. "You go inside with Kikyo I am going to handle my guards." he says<p>

She nodded and kissed his lips. "Don't be long," she said, giving him a worried look. He smiled at her and said, "I'll be inside with you before you know it." She nodded and started towards the castle, Kikyo's arm linked with her own.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see the guards all bowing. "Master please forgive us we didn't smell him."They said to him. Bankotsu also kept his head down. "I am going to say this one more time. Kohaku is the reincarnation of Keski a priest and a friend, if Naraku gets his hands on him you will all pay with your lives plus your families am I clear?" Sesshoumaru asked them.  
>"Yes!" they all said.<br>"Lord Sesshoumaru I know you're angry and I hate to anger you more but this came for you, you father mate and brother will be here tonight." Bankotsu tells him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Fine. Do not slip up again. This is your only warning." He left the guards to their duty and went into the castle. He found Kagome waiting by the door, a hand on her stomach.

"Kagome come on rest you and pup need all you can get, and good news father, and his brat and mate will be here for dinner." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
>"That will be nice I told the healer to take care of Karas hand." she says with a smile as they walk into his study and she lays down on the sofa<p>

Sesshoumaru lifted her and sat down before setting her back on the couch, her head in his lap. He started running his fingers through her hair, making her smile. Her smile faded though and she said, "Sesshoumaru, he can't be allowed near here anymore. Either that or we have to move. We need to keep them safe."

"Karas is almost grown he and Kira might decide to leave on their own, and Shippo is 12 now but still short, even if we move Kagome I think Naraku would find Kohaku, I saw that look he wants Kohaku , but the guards know better now if it does happen again we will move." Sesshoumaru tells her. Kagome smiled as she went to sleep in his lap

Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched his mate sleep. The pup would be born soon, and everything was ready. He just hoped that neither his father, Izayoi, or the brat mentioned anything to make her angry. Then they would all be in hell.

The dinner was being prepared as usual. Shippo hopped down the steps and walking into the dining room smelling the food Kikyo was filling Suikotsu in on what happened earlier. Kira came down his mood was different since he found out that Karas got hurt by his former master.  
>Kohaku came down riding on Karas back. "You okay?" Kohaku asked him.<br>"I am fine, thank you for caring." he says to him.  
>Kagome and Sesshoumaru waited at the door for his Father. "Kagome I swear I won't stop Kohaku if he purifies Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru tells her.<p>

Kagome glared at him and said, "Oh yes you will."  
>Karas set Kohaku down and watched the five year old run into the dining room. He was about to go in before his hand was grabbed and he was pulled to the side, only for a pair of arms to wrap around his neck. "I'm sorry. I should have protected you," Kira said, his face buried into Karas' neck.<p>

"You didn't know, Kira and I am fine, he doesn't want me he let me know that much, he wants Kohaku, I just pissed him off. "I am sorry about what I did earlier." Karas tells him and turns around and kisses him on his lips.  
>Kira kissed him back and took his hand and the two walked into the dining room. "It's sweet of you to protect him." Kira tells him.<br>The guards walked beside Inutashio, Izayoi and Inuyasha who was wearing a red kimono his long silver hair was down his back now it wasn't silky like Sesshoumaru it was thick and his bright golden eyes shines with amusement as they were taken to the door where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were.

"He still reminds me so much of my brother. We both have a...connection. A feeling that we need to protect each other. But I need to protect you, too," Karas said, unclasping their hands and wrapping his arm around Kira's shoulders, Kira's around Karas' waist.  
>Bankotsu lightly knocked on the door and opened it at Sesshomaru's command. "Sir, your father is here," he said, bowing and moving out of the way.<p>

"Yes I heard he ran out to try to get to you, he does look like Keski, "You're protecting me but you know this means we have to take our lessons more serious." Kira says to him as they walk into the dinning room.  
>Sesshoumaru saw his father and his eyes went to his half brother. "Hello Father." Sesshoumaru said as he growled at Inuyasha. Kagome took her hand and smacked Sesshoumaru on the arm.<p>

"Hello Izayoi, please come in Sesshoumaru is being his normal self." Kagome says. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and walked up to him. "Hi Sesshoumaru." he said in a cute voice

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother and Kagome slapped his arm again. He sighed and said, "Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at the little hanyou and held out her arms. "Come here, little one," she said.  
>Inuyasha smiled and walked over to her, sitting on her lap and putting a hand on her swollen stomach. "The pup should be coming any time now," Inutashio said. Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "She is about there. Only a few more weeks.<p>

Sesshoumaru sat down beside Kagome as he watched the brat touch his mate's stomach. Izayoi and Inutashio sat down on the other side. "I see the boys have grown and survived." he says. "Yes we have." Karas said as he smiled at him.  
>"I see Inuyasha has gotten big last time we saw him." Kira pipes in.<br>"Yes he has, as has Kohaku." Inutashio says looking at the young child.  
>"Yes we're hoping he can learn his powers never know when he might need to purify someone." Sesshoumaru said as he looked out the corner of his eye at Inuyasha.<br>Kagome looked at him and hissed, "Be nice."  
>"I AM being nice. I didn't mention names, did I?" Sesshoumaru replied calmly.<br>Kagome sighed and smiled down at Inuyasha. "I bet you guys are hungry. Dinner should be ready soon," she said, smiling at Inutashio and Izayoi.

"Oh that is fine, how are you doing Kagome?" Izayoi asks her.  
>"I am fine we had some trouble earlier with an intruder but other than that I am fine the nursery is ready Kikyo helped me with it." Kagome says.<br>"Oh well then after dinner I like to see it." Izayoi said with a smile.  
>"What kind of trouble?" Inutashio asked. Karas sighed as he rubbed his broken wrist. "Bad man." Kohaku says.<p>

Inutashio looked at him and said, "What kind of bad man?"  
>"Spider demon. The one who killed Keski," Kira said, placing his uninjured hand on Kohaku's head.<p>

"I see, why didn't you say something Sesshoumaru?" Inutashio asks him.  
>"I have it under control that's why ,its the first time he has shown his face since Kohaku was born, I already know what he is planning, I have doubled the guards.".<br>"Then how did Karas get injured?"he asks his son as the food came out.  
>"Karas went outside the gates, I am not going to keep them locked up and Naraku doesn't want Karas!" Sesshoumaru growls at him.<p>

"Then who does he want?" Inutashio asked.  
>"Kohaku I already know he wants. But he said he was going to take someone else precious from me. I don't know who," Sesshoumaru said.<p>

"You know it's not Karas, that leaves Kira, Shippo, Kagome, the pup, and Kohkau's parents." Inutashio says to him.  
>"I doubt it's Shippo he's weak." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the food on his plate. Kira grabbed Shippo by the tail before he launched at Sesshoumaru.<br>"Maybe you should bring everyone to my castle." Inutashio suggest.  
>"No I will not run like some coward and he seems to be able to track me wherever I am." Sesshoumaru tells him<p>

Kagome held Sesshoumaru's hand under the table as she ate. "It could be me and the pup," she said, not looking up.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Kagome and growled low in his throat. "He'll never have you or the pup!" Sesshoumaru said and stood up and walked out the room to go find Bankotsu. "Bankotsu I want a guard outside my chambers and outside Kohaku's room as well, no one enters those gates unless I see them first!." he tells him.  
>Kikyo got up and walked over to Kagome. "I am sorry Kagome if you want me and Suikotsu to take Kohaku and go so you won't be in danger I understand." she says to her<p>

Kagome smiled at her and said, "No. It's because YOU are in danger that we brought you here. Naraku wants the jewel in your son's chest, and he will stop at nothing until he get's it."

"I know, but if he's targeting you and the pup now." Kikyo says to her.  
>"Kikyo you will stay Sesshoumaru will handle everything."Kagome says with a smile. Inutashio looked at Inuyasha and then Kohaku. "I'll be back dear." he says to Izayoi and kisses her on her lips before getting up from the table and walking out to find Sesshoumaru.<p>

Kagome didn't say anything else, just focusing on the food in front of her. Kikyo sat down next to her, as did Izayoi, and the three girls started to smile and talk with one another.

Through all the chatting Kohaku got up from the table and went down to Sesshoumaru's study and walked inside and walked over to the drawing he drew earlier.  
>Naraku had punished Kagura for him getting shot by Karas. she was on the floor now holding her chest. Kanna came into the room and showed Naraku how He caused an uproar at Sesshoumaru's palace<p>

Naraku chuckled at the picture and said, "Good. Be afraid, Sesshoumaru. Two of the people that mean most to you will soon be in my grasp." He gave Kanna an order and the image turned back to the dining room and to the three women. He saw Kikyo and Izayoi place their hands on Kagome's stomach and laughed.

"Hmm a hanyou must be his brother, no interest." he said as he saw Karas, Kira and Shippo and Suikotsu but no Kohaku, Naraku smirked. "Show him to me." he orders her. Kanna showed Kohaku sitting alone at Sesshoumaru's desk. "Kagura go." Naraku tells her. "How do you expect me to get pass all those guards?!" she growled

"I know you'll find a way. If you return empty handed, expect a harsh punishment!" Naraku growled at her. She hissed at him before walking out of the room, pulling out a feather and flying away

"Bastard!" Kagura growled as she headed toward the castle when she got there she saw all the guards going back and forth she had to get in without Sesshoumaru smelling her.  
>She used her fan and made her scent go in the direction of the front gates making the gates shake getting their attention.<p>

"Get into formation! Nothing gets through these gates!" Bankotsu yelled, turning away from Sesshoumaru and his father to do his job.  
>Sesshoumaru looked up and around before spotting Kagura. "That bitch!" He hissed, starting for the castle.<p>

: Kagura growled and flew to the windows of the study and broke them out shattering glass everywhere. Kohaku looked up at her and jumped out the chair. "Come with me boy now!" she says to him. Kohaku walked over to Kagura and placed his hands on her kimono and shocked her with his purifying powers. Kagura screamed and slapped Kohaku across his face.

Kagome heard the scream and Jumped up. "Kohaku!" She said, running out of the room, Kira and Karas following after her.  
>Kohaku glared at her, a flash in his eye. He stuck his hand out and grabbed her wrist, purifying her again. This time he did not let go, even when she slapped him again. Kagome and the boys got into the room and Karas ran over, pulling Kohaku out of the way as Kira readied an arrow, losing it and shooting Kagura in the chest. She sneered at him and said, "Nice try, but I have no heart<p>

Kagura looked at the burns she had thanks to the child. "You hate me that much Kohaku, you want Naraku don't you?" she asked him. "I'd stay back Kagome I could kill you in your condition!" Kagura growls .  
>Kagome growled at Kagura. "I am not leaving with out him!" Kagura tells them and uses her fan throwing them across the room. Karas and Kohaku got knocked against the wall. Kikyo braced her self so Kagome fell on her<p>

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru had just gotten to the castle and was running towards his office. Kagome stood and braced herself for the next attack. She had to protect the others.  
>"I'll kill you," she hissed at Kagura, charging her, her claws extended.<br>Naraku was watching from Kanna's mirror and contacted Kagura through a connection he had made. "Do not harm her, I want her as well," he said. Kagura growled.

Kagura jumped out the way avoiding Kagome's claws. "You will kill me, I think not you whore!" Kagura growled at her.  
>Kohaku shook his head and stood up."Leave her alone!" he said to Kagura.<br>Kagura turned and glared at him. I should end your life here and now" Kagura says to him Sesshoumaru kicked open the door Inutashio following behind him. "Kagome!" he said as he jumped in front of her. "Go with Kikyo and Izayoi now!" he says to her. Sesshoumaru twitched his nose smelling burnt flesh as he looked at Kagura and Kohaku

Kagome ran to Kohaku and grabbed him into her arms. "Come on!" She said. Kikyo and Izayoi followed her, Shippo on her shoulder. "Karas!" Kohaku cried. "He'll be fine, sweetie. We need to get to safety," she said, kissing his forehead as they ran.

Karas stood up and looked at Kagura. "Your hand is broken you want the other broke as well?" Kagura said to him  
>. "You seem to not get it I warned you I would show you no mercy." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagura turned to him.<br>"Stop interfering you can't save her or him!" Kagura tells him and leaps out the broken window and gets on her feather and flies back to face Naraku's wrath.  
>"Son, let Kagome stay with us." Inutashio says to him.<br>"She is my mate, why does he want her, I thought he liked males." Sesshoumaru says to him as he looks at the broken window.

"I don't know what this 'Naraku' is planning. I am not him," Inutashio said. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Come one, let's go find the girls and kids."

Karas sighed. Kira walked over to him. "This is my fault Kira, I did this I was angry at Keski that day, I told him I hoped he died and Naraku made it come true, if I had stopped arguing with Keski he be alive and Kohaku's life as well as Kagome's wouldn't be in danger." he says with tears in his eyes.

Kira pulled Karas to him and said, "Don't talk like that. It would have happened anyway. Naraku wanted the jewel, and Keski had it. He killed him to get him out of the way of his prize. THe disgusting demon will die, Karas. I promise." He pulled Karas back and wiped away his tears before kissing his lips. "Come on, let's go with Sesshoumaru," he said, taking Karas' hand.

Karas followed Kira out the room they were in Sesshoumaru and Kagome's bedchambers now. Kohaku looked up when he saw Karas and ran over to him and hugged him around the waist. "Okay now?' Kohaku asked as he looked up at him.  
>"Yes I am okay, you're strong for your size. "Kikyo I think you should let Caren and Dante train him now so he can control his powers." Karas says.<br>Kagome was growling she wanted Kagura's head. "Once this pup is born I am hunting her down!" she tells Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Hon, you'll still have to take care of the pup when it's born."  
>"I don't give a damn! I'm hunting her ass down and ripping that head from that slut's body!" Kagome hissed.<p>

"I'll protect you Kagome!" Inuyasha pipes in and crawls on the bed. Kagome smiled at him. "With what you don't have any thing." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru. "You jerk!" Inuyasha yelled and leaped on Sesshomaru<p>

Sesshoumaru growled and said through clenched teeth, "Remove your claws from my scalp." Inuyasha laughed and said, "What are you going to do? Bite me?"  
>"That's an option!" Sesshoumaru said, reaching back and ripping Inuyasha off of him..<p>

Inuyasha growled and hit Sesshoumaru on his nose. Inutashio looked at his two sons. "Oh dear." Izayoi said as she looked at her pup.  
>"Inuyasha sweetie why don't you go play with Kohaku, Karas can you watch them please?" she asked.<br>"Sure." Karas says to Izayoi as he watched both brothers growling at each other

He walked up and pulled Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru's hands. "Come on, Kohaku," he said, taking the little five year old's hand and leading the two outside, Kira following. Izayoi sighed as Inutaisho said to his eldest, "Can't you two get along?"  
>"He started it! You saw!" Sesshoumaru said.<p>

"Sesshoumaru you should be ashamed and in front of Kohaku." Kagome says to him.  
>"He jumped at me, you saw him Kagome he jumped from the bed and onto me like a wild animal." Sesshoumaru says.<br>Izayoi shook her head at the eldest. "And here we came to give you a sword." she says to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes but this sword is from my fang since you have a family now though you're very strong, you're also stubborn The sword is called the Tensagaia it's a healing sword it can bring people back from the dead before you were to cold hearted but when you met Kagome she began to change you, and when you took humans into your house I knew you had changed besides your dislike for your baby brother." his father says to him

Sesshoumaru looked from his father to Kagome, who's hand was on her stomach as she watched him as well. He looked at his father again and said, "I would like that sword very much, father."

"The sword can't bring Him back, the person has to die then and there." Inutaisho tells him as he takes the sword from his sheath and hands it to Sesshoumaru "Your brother will get one once he comes of age."Inutashio tells him . Sesshoumaru looked at the sword and walked over to Kagome. "Thank you Inutashio." Kagome tells him

He nodded at his daughter-in-law and said, "You're very welcome." Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him, her arm around his waist.

Kagome rubbed her belly "Hey can you go and get me some dinner please?" Kagome asks Sesshoumaru.  
>"But?" he said to her.<br>"Your dad is here we will be fine that tramp won't be back." Kagome tells him. Sesshoumaru stood up and placed the sword on the bed he kissed Kagome and went out the room.  
>"Kagura you failed me!" Naraku said to the wind demoness.<br>"I tried to get him you saw him he burned me twice!" Kagura reminds him. "Why the hell did you send me there he hates you Naraku, that soul is angry be glad he's not grown." she says

"Better you than me, Kagura, though I will most likely have to get them both myself now," Naraku growled, looking in the mirror.  
>Kagura sighed and said, "Why didn't you just do it in the first place?"<br>"Because, I needed to test his powers. You were the best solution," Naraku said, looking at her.

"You bastard! you used me for your test!, he could have killed me"Kagura tells him. "Sesshoumaru is going to kill you he loves that boy almost as much as he loves her!"Kagura tells him. "That boy whose hand is broke w hat is he to Kohaku?" she asks

"If Kohaku has Keski's memories and such, then he knows Karas was Keski's brother, so by instinct they need to protect each other," Naraku said.  
>Kagura started to pace. "They're inseparable! The only way to get one or the other alone is when the brats are at practice. But Kohaku is most likely going to start training as well," Kagura said.<p>

Naraku watched as Kagura paced back and forth. "Yeah and the mention of your name makes Kohaku mad he has it in for you." Kagura says with a grin. "He's 5 now by time he is a teen he will be better and more handsome."Kagura purrs as she walks over to Naraku. "Do you want to hurt him how do you plan on getting the jewel out his body?" she asks  
>"When he comes of age to protect the jewel, it will arise from his flesh," Naraku said.<br>"You plan to wait that long?" Kagura asked.  
>"I've waited this long, haven't I? I can wait longer. I am a very patient man. Just not with you," Naraku said.<p>

"Yeah I wish I could be with Lord Sesshoumaru, I wish it was me having his pup." Kagura says going into her own dream world. "Naraku you ruined everything!" Kagura tells him and plops down on the floor.  
>"You were not created to have fun, you were created to serve me!" Naraku reminds her. "Yeah fine so what do you want Kagome for?" she asks<p>

Naraku chuckled and said, "To piss off Sesshoumaru and hurt him dearly. Plus, why not torture the little bitch some. She was also an interference with my plans, so I'll be an interference with hers. If I were to like females, she would be the first I would take." He chuckled again, watching said female through Kanna's mirror. She and Sesshoumaru were laying in their chambers, Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms. His father and Izayoi had gone out to check on the children.

Kagura glared at him. she envied Kagome she was with that handsome dog demon. "But what about her pup what are you going to do it ?" she asked. "What do you think?" Naraku asked her. "You can't that's his baby!" Kagura growls at him.  
>Naraku stood up "You think if you saved his pup he thank you, no you stupid girl he slash you to bits." Naraku tells her.<br>Kagura marched out the room slamming the door like a spoiled child

Kagome sighed, wrapping an arm around Sesshomaru's waist as they rested. "How are you holding up?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.  
>"The pup likes to move around a lot right now. But I'm doing alright," Kagome replied.<p>

"I guess it's the excitement getting to him or her." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
>"You know it's amazing we raised Karas very well, I wonder how Keski would have handled him during his teen years, you ever think what Keski was thinking on his last day?" Kagome asks him<br>"He was most likely thinking of his brother," Sesshoumaru said.  
>"They did have that fight before he left," Kagome replied.<br>"I'm sure he was thinking about Karas when he was dying, as well. He never got to say he was sorry and he loved him," Sesshoumaru added.  
>"I'm glad he swallowed the jewel. Now it's not in Naraku's hands," Kagome said.<p>

"Mhmm, it's in Kohaku for now and he is about to start training I am staying indoors I will not have a repeat of what Keski did to me all those years ago." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
>Kagome giggled. "It was pretty funny when you came back with an arrow in your ass, just like Kira." Kagome tells him.<br>"Not funny Kagome be glad you're pregnant." he growls at her

"I let you you win." Sesshoumaru tells her. "Besides you were in heat and it's going to take you a few months to drop that weight." Sesshoumaru tells her and kisses Kagome on her lips. Kagome growled at him and kicked him before going to sleep  
>"Kagome can't stress the pup." Sesshoumaru tells her.<p>

Sesshoumaru winced when she kicked him, and smiled when he watched her fall asleep. He kissed her forehead before gently getting out of bed and walking out of the room. He looked at the guard and said, "No one gets in except me."  
>"Yes, sir," the guard said.<p>

Sesshoumaru walked down to Kohaku's bedroom and walked in and saw Karas was asleep at the foot of the bed as was Kira, but Kohaku was woke and was looking out the window. Sesshoumaru walked over to him. "Kohaku are you okay?" he asks him.

Kohaku looked up at him and thought about the words he wanted and said, "I don't want to be the one keeping you in danger."  
>Sesshoumaru smiled and sat down next to the five year old. "We want to protect you. You aren't old enough to protect yourself just yet," he said.<br>"I want to start training. Like Karas and Kira," Kohaku said.

"Your mother and father are fine with that you can start tomorrow with Karas, Kira, Caren and Dante w ill be glad to train you." Sesshoumaru tells him. "I love having you here and Auntie Kagome loves having you here don't you want to meet the baby?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
>"Yes I do, um I didn't mean to hurt that lady but she was going to hurt me." Kohaku says to him<br>"It's okay I am glad you did Kohaku you helped keep Auntie Kagome safe." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"I did?" Kohaku asked, looking up at him.<br>"Yes. That lady was going to hurt her, too. But when you hurt the lady first, Auntie Kagome had a chance to get the both of you away," Sesshoumaru said.  
>Kohaku smiled and said, "I'll protect her always!" Sesshoumaru chuckled, ruffing his hair as he said, "That's my job. You can protect Karas and Kira, okay?"<p>

"I don't need protection." Karas mumbles as he lifts his head up to look at Sesshoumaru, "Don't you knock?!" Karas asks as he sits up and places his hand under his chin.  
>"Why do I need to knock for Kohaku's room?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Kohaku looked at Karas. "Be nice Karas." Kohaku scolds the teen<p>

Karas sighed, deciding to keep his mouth shut. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Even a five year old has control over you."  
>Kohaku looked at him and said, "You be nice too, Uncle Sesshoumaru."<p>

Karas chuckled,"You were saying Uncle Sesshoumaru?" Karas teased as he sat up. "Hey you think we can get Inuyasha riled up again so he'll attack you?" Karas as with a gleam in his eye as he looked at the sleeping hanyou in Kohaku's bed

"Don't you dare," Sesshoumaru hissed. Kohaku wrapped an arm around the sleeping boy and said, "Be nice. Inuyasha isn't bad."

"No he's not bad Kohaku." Karas said as he rubbed Kohaku's head. "I'll just wait till tomorrow." Karas tells him as he nudges Kira to wake up.  
>"Leave me alone , fluffy that's my dinner." Kira said in his sleep<br>Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the sleeping boy while Karas chuckled. He leaned own and kissed Kira's neck. "Kira, it's time to get up," he whispered.

Kira opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair and sat up. "Oh Sesshoumaru, we fell asleep didn't we?" Kira asked as he stood up."Come on Karas let Kohaku get his sleep we have training to do and you know how Caren and Dante is." Kira tells him

Karas smiled and said, "yeah, I know." He walked over and kissed the top of Kohaku's head. "Sleep good, little one," he said. Kohaku smiled as he and Kira left, closing the door behind them.  
>Kohaku looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "You're going to take Inu with you, aren't you?" He looked at the boy beside him before looking back up at the demon with sad eyes<p>

"Actually no, I wasn't going to touch the brat." Sesshoumaru tells him. "I will tell father that he's staying with you." Sesshoumaru says to him and kisses Kohaku on his forehead and tucks him in the bed and looked at Inuyasha and walked out the room closing the door behind him.  
>Inutashio walked down the hall and stopped in front of Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha is staying the night with Kohaku." Sesshoumaru tells him<p>

Inutashio nodded and looked at the guard Sesshoumaru had posted outside the doors. "You make sure both those boys are well protected, understand?"  
>"Yes, sir," the guard said, bowing. Inutashio looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Since my boy is here, I'm staying the night with Izayoi."<br>"I don't want to know what you do in bed." Sesshoumaru says to his father and walks back down the hall getting the image out his head.  
>" Sesshoumaru where are you going?" his father said with laughter in his voice.<br>"I am going to check on the progress of the window if you must know." Sesshoumaru tells him

Inutaisho just laughed and walked down the hall to find his mate. Sesshoumaru walked into the study to see the window was just as new, with Kagome standing in front of it, her hand on her stomach

"Kagome aren't you suppose to be sleep?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
>Kagome turned her head to look at him. "I woke up the baby is kicking and I didn't have you to pest." Kagome tells him.<br>"I see, you know Kohaku is starting his lessons tomorrow and I am staying inside." Sesshoumaru tells her as he walks over to her and kisses her in her hair

Kagome frowned and said, "I don't know what we're supposed to do. Naraku has attacked our home. If he does take me, I won't let him take the pup with me. I'm hoping to have him or her soon." Sesshoumaru held her close and said, I won't let him take you or the pup. You can count on that."

"How can you stop him?" Kagome asked him.  
>"I will figure out how Kagome for now just think happy thoughts and I have a new sword so we will be okay." Sesshoumaru tells her Kagome nodded her head and the two went back to sleep.<br>The next morning Caren and Dante had Karas and Kira up at the crack of dawn. "You're a sadist Caren!" Karas tells him as he picks up his arrows looking up at the sky.

"Kohaku is supposed to start training today," Kira said.  
>"We will start with him when his mother wakes up," Dante said, looking at the two teens.<br>Karas nodded and said, "He needs his rest right now."

Kira placed a arrow in his bow and shot at the target hitting it. "Can I be the one to wake up Kohaku please?" Karas asked.  
>Kira looked at Karas he knew his love was up to something and it involved a silver haired dog demon.<br>It seemed Dante knew as well. "No. It is his mother's job, and she will do it. You need to catch up on your training, since yesterday's event's halted them for the time being." Karas sighed as he shot at the target as well.  
>"What have I always told you? Keep your senses open!" Dante said, looking at the two.<p>

"Naraku came out of no where I couldn't sense him and then that woman showed up and she tried to take Kohaku and Kagome, it was Kohaku who saved Kagome and himself not me." Karas said as he shot another arrow. "Naraku says I am not important to him, he would have killed me of Sesshoumaru hadn't come to the rescue!" he said as he shot the arrow exploding the target. "Why do I have to keep getting saved, I know I always be in Keski's shadow." Karas says

Kira placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Karas, don't think like that. Just because you are rescued does not mean that you will forever be in Keski's shadow. You will be as good as he was one day, I promise."

"No I won't, Kohaku is his reincarnation!, that boy has more power than I will ever hope to have , he scolded me last night and he's five!" Karas tells him as he lets another arrow go. Dante raised an eye brow and looked at Karas."You're jealous of an innocent child?" Dante says more than asks

"That isn't just an innocent child, Dante. That is my brother's reincarnation. He has Keski's memories, as well as his powers," Karas said, shooting another arrow and making another target explode.  
>"Yes and as the reincarnation don't you want to care for him, look after him, he's too small to fight Naraku on his own!" Dante tells him.<br>Karas turned his head and looked at him. "Kohaku looks up to you Karas whether he has Keski's powers or memories he is still a child." Caren says.  
>Kohaku and Inuyasha woke up and got dressed and walked out the bedroom. Kikyo was coming down the hall to get him."Kohaku you're woke already." she says with a smile.<p>

Kohaku smiled and said, "Hi momma." She smiled back and said, "Are you ready to start training today?" Kohaku gave her a toothy grin and said, "Yep! Where are the others?"  
>"They've started already. They wanted you to have your rest, so they went ahead," Kikyo said, smiling at her son.<p>

"Well have fun Kohaku I am gong to see Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha tells him and runs down the hall finding Kagome and Sesshoumaru's scent The guards opened the door for the cute boy . Inuyasha walked in and giggled as he slowly walked up to the bed.  
>"Come on Kohaku." Kikyo said taking his hand and walking down the steps taking him outside to the garden<p>

When the two got outside, Karas looked over and smiled at the little boy. "Hi Kohaku," he said. Kohaku ran up and hugged him around the knees, smiling.

Caren smiled and got a small bow about the size of Kohaku and some bows. "We'll have him in for lunch." Caren tells Kikyo  
>. "Okay bye baby." Kikyo said to Kohaku and went back inside<br>. Karas smiled down at Kohaku and rubbed his head.  
>Inuyasha climbed up on the bed and began pinching Sesshoumaru on his face.<p>

Sesshoumaru wiggled his nose, trying to get rid of the irritation. Inuyasha held in a laugh and continued pinching various places on Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru finally had enough and opened his eyes. When he saw his little brother, he glared at him and hissed, "You have two seconds to get off of me and leave this room."

"But fluffy mommy and daddy are sleep and Kohaku is training." Inuyasha says with a pout on his face.  
>"Where did you learn that name?" Sesshoumaru growled.<br>"Hmm." Inuyasha said as he tapped his fingers on his chin. "Kohaku and Karas said it." Inuyasha tells him.  
>"Get!" Sesshoumaru hissed.<br>"No!" Inuyasha yelled back at him .  
>"Sesshoumaru shut up!" Kagome said half asleep<p>

"Then get this brat off of me!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
>Kagome opened her eyes and looked over to see Inuyasha. She smiled and opened her arms. "Come lay with Auntie," she said<br>"Auntie?!, he is your brother in law." Sesshoumaru said with a shudder.  
>Inuyasha stepped on Sesshoumaru's groin as he went over to Kagome and rested his head on her touching her soft breast."Soft like mommy." Inuyasha says to her.<br>Sesshoumaru growled and got out the bed and went over to the window and looked out at the gardens and saw Kohaku putting a arrow in his bow

Kagome smiled and sighed before falling back asleep, Inuyasha following soon after. Sesshoumaru watched Kohaku pull the bow back. Sesshoumaru recognized the look of concentration on Koharu's face. Keski would get the same look when he was practicing  
>Kohaku let the arrow go and he hit the mark. "Very good Kohaku." Caren says to him. "Do another one." he says.<br>Kira and Karas leaned against a tree taking a break as Kohaku practiced.  
>Kohaku took another arrow and did the same hitting the mark again. "Hey Karas wanna do one?" Kohaku asked him<p>

Karas smiled at him and said, "Sure." He walked over and picked his bow up again, putting an arrow on the string before pulling back. He opened all of his senses, concentrating and making sure there were no other opponents before letting go, hitting the mark as well.  
>Kohaku smiled and launched another arrow and hit the mark as well. "Yeah this fun!" Kohaku said laughing and jumping up and down."Keski never did that." Sesshoumaru said as he watched from the safety of his bedroom.<p>

Kagome sighed and said sleepily, "Sess, just come back to bed. Let them practice." He looked at her and said, "Get some more rest. I'm going to go observe."  
>Kagome growled at him, he better be glad she was pregnant or she would have thrown him out the window so he could get a better view. Sesshoumaru watched Kohaku and then saw him get mad at Karas.<br>" That's not how you hold it what's wrong with you?!" Kohaku asked Karas  
>Karas looked down at the boy. "I know what I am doing you stay back!" Karas yelled at him.<br>Kohaku shook his head."You're holding it wrong the way you're holding it you're going to hit someone." Kohaku tells him as he looks up at him

Karas looked down at him and said, "I have been training longer than you, Kohaku."  
>"Karas, I know I've taught you better than that," Kohaku said, taking a pose that Keski would often take.<p>

Karas shook his head he couldn't have heard that right, I think Sesshoumaru has hit me over the head one too many times, I could have swore you said you taught me better than that." Karas says.  
>Kohaku looked at him. "You heard right." Kohaku tells him.<br>Kira looked at Caren. "Um is that Kohaku or Keski" he asks. "It's the soul it seems, I don't think it will last long." Caren whispers to him.  
>"That's good cause Karas looks like he's about to faint.<p>

Karas looked down at Kohaku and said, "Keski, is that you?"  
>"Who else would it be, little brother?" Keski said. Karas felt the blood drain from his face as he said, "You do know that you are in the body of a five year old boy named Kohaku, right?"<p>

Keski frowned at him as he looked at himself no wonder you look tall." he says and looks over at Kira and the others. "Where is that demon dog, where is Naraku?" he asks him as he grabs his arrows and bows, I have to go!" he tells Karas.  
>"And do what you can't even reach anything." Karas tells him<br>"I'm going to kill that demon and get the jewel back!" Keski said. Karas sighed and said, "Keski, the jewel is in that boy's chest. You know, the body that you're occupying? And as for Sesshoumaru, he's in the castle."

"How did it get in there? he asked as he walked over to the window seeing the white hair. "Dog get down here now I demand it!" he said  
>Kira couldn't help but laugh seeing the little body commanding Sesshoumaru to come out. "Wow I like to see how this turns out." Kira says as he walks over to Karas. Sesshoumaru looked out the window and looked down at Kohaku." Did he just demand me?" he asks. "Kagome wake up!" Sesshoumaru says going over to the bed and shaking her.<p>

Kagome sat up in the bed. "I am up!, what is wrong?" she asks him. "Kohaku he just demanded me to come down and he called me dog not fluffy or Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked at him and said, "Isn't that something Keski would do?" Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "I believe Keski has taken over the small body for the time being."

Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed his sword."Wake up the brat and come down I might need you to keep Kikyo away until I get Kohaku back under control of his own body." Sesshoumaru tells Kagome and walks out the bedroom. While Kagome struggled to get out the bed Suikotsu left the palace to get some things he had wanting to buy Kohaku since he could walk and talk.  
>Naraku being the schemer that he was saw the moment and went after Suikotsu since he didn't know what he looked like.<p>

Suikotsu was a good ways away from the castle when Naraku appeared before him. Suikotsu, startled, took a few steps back. "Get away from me!" he said.

"Sorry to scare you, but we don't know each other."Naraku says to him.  
>Suikotsu looked up at Naraku and then looked at the ground."What do you want I have a wife and child to get home too?" he asks Naraku<br>Naraku looked at him and walked closer to him. "I want many things but mostly I want your son." Naraku whispers in his ear.

Suikotsu's eyes widened and he said, "You're that demon, aren't you? You're Naraku."  
>Naraku chuckled and said, "Well, at least you're educated on your enemies. But it's too late for that."<br>Suikotsu backed away from him. "You're going to kill me aren't you?" he asks Naraku.  
>"No, I am in need of a slave and you will do till that dog hands over Kohaku and Kagome." Naraku tells him.<br>"No!" Suikotsu yelled and ran into the forest with some toys and fragrances he had for Kikyo.  
>He unwrapped one of the fragrances and sprayed them on trees as he ran by them before wrapping it back up and going another direction, knowing that the perfume would mask his scent<p>

Naraku growled when he smelt the perfume. "Kagura find him don't let him escape!" Naraku ordered her. Kagura sighed and used her feather to fly above for the troublesome man.  
>Sesshoumaru walked out the the castle and into the garden and saw Kohaku. "Look you in that body or not you're going to show me respect or find yourself over my knee getting a long over due spanking." Sesshoumaru tells him<br>Keski laughed and said, "What are you talking about? I can still shoot you in the ass again like I did all those years ago!" He held up the bow as proof.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Now Keski be nice I don't want to harm Kohaku's body and besides you're too short." Sesshoumaru said to him and walked over to him and quickly grabbed him holding the back of his collar.  
>"You will pay for this!" Keski yelled.<br>Sesshoumaru shook him. "You want Naraku to end your life again?" Sesshoumaru asks him  
>Keski glared at him and said, "I have to protect the jewel."<br>"That's what we're training this boy for, Keski. Now I recommend you go back to where you came from and let us do our job," Sesshoumaru said, looking Kohaku's body in the eyes.  
>"But I have to raise Karas." Keski says sadly<br>. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kagome and I raised him for you he's almost grown now if you want to say a proper good bye you can but first drop the bow and arrows." Sesshoumaru tells him

Thank you for teaching me how to love  
>Showing me what the world means<br>What I've been dreamin' of  
>And now I know, there is nothing that I could not do<br>Thanks to You

For teaching me how to feel  
>Showing me my emotions<br>Letting me know what's real  
>From what is not<br>What I've got is more that I'd ever hoped for  
>And a lot of what I hope for is<br>Thanks to you

Keski sighed and handed the bow and arrows to Dante. Sesshoumaru nodded and set him down. "Come on, I'm sure they'll want a moment alone," he said.  
>The rest of them nodded and followed him in silence, Kira gently patting Karas' shoulder on the way out. Karas looked at Kohaku and said, "Hi, Keski."<p>

Keski sat down in the grass Karas sat down beside him. "It seems I have to leave you again." Keski said with tears coming to his eyes. "I am sorry Karas that I was foolish and I let Naraku get that close, I didn't listen to you." he says.  
>Karas sat down in the grass beside him. "Why would you, you were in love, I am sorry that I told you I hope you die." Karas says and hugs him.<br>"You know you're cute in this form." Karas tells him.  
>"I am glad that you were raised, Naraku was going to kill you that day." Keski tells him as he plays with the sleeve of his shirt.<p>

No mountain, no valley  
>No time, no space<br>No heartache, no heartbreak  
>No fall from grace<br>Can't stop me from believing  
>That my love will pull me through<br>Thanks to You

Karas looked at the ground and said, "I know. He came to the shrine and tried to kill me. If Sesshoumaru didn't tackle him when he did, I probably wouldn't be here right now. He and Kagome saved us. Oh, Kira and I are together now." He blushed slightly as he looked at his brother.

Keski raised an eyebrow. "I see well Kira is a good choice for you Karas you grew up to be very handsome."Keski tells him and places his small hand in his.  
>"Keski I will get Naraku for what he has done to you, I promise you." Karas says to him.<br>"Hmm Sesshoumaru said. "I just thought of something!" he said to Caren and Dante before walking over to Karas and Keski. "Keski how much longer can you control that body?' he asks him

Keski glared at him and said, "I thought this was supposed to be a private conversation, Sesshoumaru."  
>Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Just answer the question."<br>"Well, I'm not sure. Why?" Keski replied, still glaring at him.

"Stop glaring, look Naraku is after Kagome as well and she's pregnant is there anything you can do to keep her safe from him?" Sesshoumaru asks.

Keski sighed. "Yes there is something I can do I need you to gather some herbs so they can be cooked obviously I can't cook them seeing my size." Keski tells him

"What herbs, exactly?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
>"Mint, Sage bay, that kind of stuff," Keski said. "Dante and I will find some," Caren said.<br>Keski smiled at them and said, "Thanks. I'd appreciate it."

"Now leave!" Keski said to Sesshoumaru.  
>Sesshoumaru growled at him he was use to Kagome ordering him around but not Keski. "After you cook it smash them in a bowl and then bring Kagome to me." Keski tells them.<br>Caren and Dante nodded their heads and left to start collecting the herbs

Sesshoumaru left as well to find Kagome, leaving the brothers alone. Keski looked at Karas and said, "Now, about you 'getting Naraku.' Don't. I don't want him to kill you, too. Like he killed me. If the same thing happens to me like it did last time, I'll make sure this boy swallows the jewel long before Naraku can get to it."

There's no mountain, no valley  
>No time, no space<br>No heartache, no heartbreak  
>No fall from grace<br>Can't stop me from believing  
>That my love will see me through<br>Thanks to You

"Well it's still in Kohaku now I think that's why Naraku is trying to get him now so he can watch him mature then take it, I don't think he wants to kill Kohaku." Karas tells him. Keski rubbed his forehead. "Keski let Kohaku grow up so he can develop his powers as much as I miss you let Kohaku grow and only show up if he's in grave danger." Karas tells him

Keski sighed and said, "I will, but only if you promise me something."  
>"What?" Karas asked. Keski looked at him seriously and said, "Don't go after Naraku."<br>Karas sighed in frustration, standing and turning to the small boy. "He killed you! It's my duty to kill him! I've made it my goal in life!" he said.  
>"Then what? What will you do once your goal is completed?" Keski asked. "I would live out my life with Kira, like I should," Karas said.<p>

"Killing Naraku won't change anything just be careful okay."Keski tells him.  
>"I will."Karas bent down and hugged him."I love you." Karas tells him.<br>"I love you too."Keski says to him.  
>Sesshoumaru brought Kagome into the study. "Now stay here I am going to bring him in I can smell the herbs cooking." Sesshoumaru says to her.<p>

Kagome nodded and walked over, sitting down at Sesshomaru's desk. He walked out of the room and out to the garden just as the boys drew away from their hug. "The herbs are cooking. They should be done, soon," Sesshoumaru said.  
>Keski nodded and said, "Then let's go." He took Karas' hand as they walked inside, the two smiling at each other.<p>

Keski walked inside the study and saw Kagome. "Kagome." he said letting Karas hand go and walking over to her ."Thank you for rasing Karas, Kira and Shippo." He says to her.  
>"It was an honor Sesshoumaru got his boys, thank you for doing this." Kagome tells him. "Don't thank me yet, it's going to smell for a few hours." Keski tells her<p>

Kagome scrunched up her nose before saying, "I can take it." Keski smiled and said, "Okay." Caren and Dante walked in a moment later, the bowl in Caren's hands. "Here you go," he said, handing it to Keski.

"You might want to write this down, Kohaku might not remember this."Keski tells Caren. Caren grabbed a scroll and pen and began writing  
>"Undo your robe."Keski says to Kagome.<br>Kagome blushed and untied her robe exposing her big belly. Sesshoumaru growled.  
>"Shut up if you want me to do this!" Keski tells him and puts his small hands in the bowl and begins rubbing it on her stomach."This will last till the baby is born after the baby is born you will have to rub the baby too, but Kagome will be protected till she is pregnant again." Keski tells them<p>

Sesshoumaru nodded, watching as Keski rubbed the ointment onto Kagome's stomach. "Will it protect her after she has the pup, as well?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
>Keski nodded and said, "Yes. That's why you'll have to rub the baby, too, since it won't be protected when it's away from her."<br>Keski placed his palms on her stomach and began chanting and a bright purple light surrounded Kagome's stomach before disappearing. "There all done." Keski says and steps back. he walked over to Caren as Kagome tied her robe back up.  
>"Gimme me." he says to Caren.<br>Caren handed the scroll over to him and Keski wrote the chant down and then yawned. "Well I am going." Keski says as he walks over to the chair and climbs up in it.

Thanks to You

For teaching me how to live  
>Putting things in perspective<br>Teaching me how to give  
>And how to take<br>No mistake  
>We were put here together<br>And if I breakdown  
>Forgive me but it's true<br>That I'm aching with the love I feel inside  
>Thanks to You<br>Thanks to you


	12. Birth

ch 12  
>Karas smiled and said, "If you come back up, then see you soon."<br>Keski smiled and said, "Same to you, little brother. Watch over this boy, and Sesshoumaru's baby, okay?" Karas nodded. "Bye, furball," Keski said, smirking at Sesshoumaru.

"F..furball?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
>Caren took the paper from Kohaku's hands as he waited to see Kohaku come back.<br>Keski closed his eyes and a few minutes later they opened.  
>"Why am I in here and what's this on my hands?" Kohaku asked them.<br>"Your lessons were over you did good Kohaku." Karas tells him

Kohaku smiled and said, "Thanks. But why do my hands smell funny?"  
>"Because you scraped your palms when you tripped on accident. It's just a salve to help heal it," Caren lied. Kohaku smiled again and said, "Okay."<p>

Kohaku looked over at Sesshoumaru and hopped out his seat and walked over to him. "What's wrong you look upset." Kohaku says to him.  
>"Nothing just thing about things why don't you go see your mommy so you can tell her how good you were." Sesshoumaru says to him.<br>"Okay!" Kohaku says and walks out the study to find Kikyo.

*****************************************************************************

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled as she used her fan to knock Suikotsu.

Suikotsu jumped out of the way and rolled before quickly getting to his feet and starting to run again. He could feel the toll on his body already, his breath coming out in heave and going in with gasps. "Damn human, hold still!" Kagura yelled.

Suikotsu kept running and leaned against a tree. "Are you done running?" Naraku asked him as he walked out from the shadows.  
>"I am not going to be your slave!" Suikotsu yelled at him.<br>"I wasn't asking you if you wanted to be I was telling you." Naraku tells him as Kagura flies down and stands beside him.  
>"Take the bag from him Kagura and deliver it to The Lord Of the West." Naraku says to her<p>

Kagura said nothing, just walked up to Suikotsu and yanked the bag from his hands before taking off on her feather again. Suikotsu glared at Naraku and said, "He won't let you get my son."  
>Naraku smirked and said, "No, but I'll get him anyway."<p>

"I can wait till Kohaku is older." Naraku tells him as he walks over to him and grabs him and pulls him to his chest. "Let's get you out of these clothes and into servant ones after your beating of course." Naraku tells him as he forms a cloud of misama and takes off back to his own castle.

Suikotsu glared at him the whole way and said, "I am not your slave! Don't think you can beat me into submission, you bastard." Naraku chuckled darkly and said, "You have quite a mouth on you. I'll get that spark out of you in no time at all."

When they arrived at the dark castle The misama was thick Naraku walked onto the grounds and dropped Suikotsu to the ground. "If you try to escape my demons will kill you." Naraku tells him showing him the barrier that was keeping the snake and dragon demons out.  
>Suikotsu looked at them he stood up and looked around him there were at least over a thousand demons.<br>"You're only going to make Kohaku hate you." Suikotsu tells him.  
>"You think so, Keski hung on my every word I had him wrapped around my finger, Kohaku will be no different." Naraku says<p>

"My son is not stupid. He is in training to become the very beings that can hunt you down and kill you," Suikotsu said.  
>Naraku ignored his comment and said, "You know, you don't look very much like your son. It's a wonder he's even yours." He looked at the human from the corner of his eye, a smirk on his lips.<br>Suikotsu glared at him. "He is my son!, you bastard and even if you kill me he will be protected by Lord Sesshoumaru I heard you failed twice in trying to kidnap him." Suikotsu tell him.  
>Naraku smiled. "I didn't fail I have a plan always do and when I get a hold of that bitch of mate of his she will pay with her life." Naraku tells him as he runs a hand through his dark locks<p>

Suikotsu laughed and said, "She'd kick your ass, first. I watched her and Sesshoumaru fight. She beat him hands-down. What makes you think you have a chance?" He gasped when he found himself against a wall, Naraku's hand around his throat. "Because, like I said, I have a plan, unlike her. And my plans always work," he hissed.

Suikotsu paled as he looked into Naraku's red eyes he still held Suikotsu by the neck and went inside the castle and down to the dungeons and threw him onto the floor. "Pity I didn't have this castle when Keski was alive the fun I could have had with him." Naraku tells him  
>Suikotsu glared at him and said, "You're a sick man. Not even a man. You're a sick DEMON. And you will be killed."<br>"You will call me Master Naraku anything else and you will be punished now take your clothes off, and I will not be killed Sesshoumaru tried that already." Naraku tells him

Suikotsu smirked and said, "I'm not going to. No matter how much you punish me, I won't bend to your will. And I KNOW Sesshoumaru will kill you. If not he, than my son will."

Naraku tapped his foot before bending down and ripping Suikotsu's clothes off and clawing him in the chest in process. "You don't know what type of demon I am, not that it matters." Naraku tells him as he stands up and licks the blood off his claws. "Not sweet like Keski's." Naraku tells him as he walks over to the wall and grabs a whip.

Suikotsu hissed at the pain, even though they were small cuts, they still hurt. He glared at Naraku and said, "Go ahead. Do it."

"You have a lot of mouth for a human." Naraku says to him as he walks over to him wrapping the end of the whip around his wrist before bringing his hand up, coming down on Suikotsu's bare back. Suikotsu held back the scream as Naraku whipped him. "You're strong like Kagura when I beat her." Naraku tells him

Suikotsu breathed through his nose, clenching his hands into fists as the whip cracked against his back. He could feel the blood run down his skin.

Naraku frowned as he couldn't get Suikotsu to scream or beg. Naraku kept beating him on his back watching as the blood flowed to the floor now. He stopped beating him looking at his handiwork. He walked around to Suikotsu and bent down and used the handle of the whip to tilt Suikotsu's face up to look at him. "Have something to say?" he asks.

Suikotsu didn't say anything, he just spat in Naraku's face, glaring at him, his breath heavy.  
>Naraku wiped the spit from his face and stood up and brought the whip down again on Suikotsu's back beating him till the man fell down in a puddle of his own blood. Naraku walked out the room and sent a servant to wipe the wounds and dress him.<p>

Kagura growled as she made it to the castle. "What do you want wench?!" Bankotsu asked her.

Kagura stayed out of reach on her feather. "Just deliver this to Sesshoumaru!" She said, dropping the bag down to the guard.  
>Bankotsu caught it and watched as she flew away. "No one leaves their post," he said to the guards as he walked into the castle.<p>

Bankotsu walked into the castle and heard Sesshoumaru yelling at someone probably Karas.  
>"Give it to me daddy gave it to me!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get the cake that was in Sesshomaru's hand.<br>"Wow so this is what our Lord does while I die out in the sun." Bankotsu says  
>Sesshoumaru glared at the guard, still holding the cake out of Inuyasha's reach. "What's that?" Sesshoumaru asked, indicating the bag.<br>"That wench from before wanted me to deliver it to you, my lord," Bankotsu said, handing the demon the bag.  
>Sesshoumaru smelled the bag it has Suikotsu's scent on it as well as Naraku's he dropped the bag and there were toys and bottles of perfume. "Damn, was she alone?!" Sesshoumaru asked him as he gave Inuyasha the cake now that something important was happening.<br>"She was alone, she just said to give this to you and left." Bankotsu tells him.  
>"How long has Suikotsu been gone?" Sesshoumaru asks Bankotsu.<p>

"About an hour, give or take," Bankotsu said.  
>"Dammit!" Sesshoumaru yelled, starting to pace. Kikyo and Kagome heard him and went to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, walking up to her mate<p>

"Nothing , just getting a report from Bankotsu." Sesshoumaru tells her and picks up the bag and snatches a toy away from Inuyasha.  
>"Hey I was playing with that!" Inuyasha growled. "I am telling daddy!" Inuyasha tells him and runs to find his father.<br>"Sesshoumaru what are you doing with a bag of toys and perfume bottles?" Kagome asks him Kikyo's eyes widened. "Suikotsu told me he wanted to get a few things. Where is he?" she looked up at Sesshoumaru, fear in her eyes.  
>"He's still out," Sesshoumaru replied.<p>

"Then why do you have a bag of toys and perfume?" Kagome asked him with her hands on her hips.  
>" I was thinking of giving these to the children in the village." Sesshoumaru tells Kagome. "Kagome go eat or something." Sesshoumaru says trying to get her to leave him alone.<p>

Kikyo glared at him and said, "Don't even THINK about lying. Kagome, smell that bag for me?" Kagome leaned in and took a smell.  
>"It smells like that bastard Naraku and Suikotsu. Sesshoumaru spare me the annoyance and just tell me what the hell is going on?"<p>

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and gave her that look like I am not afraid of you. "It appears that Naraku has kidnap Suikotsu, I don't know why, I'll get him back and Kagome you're not going!" Sesshoumaru tells her.  
>"Kidnap, how do we know he's even still alive?!" Kikyo asked.<br>"There is no blood on the bag." Sesshoumaru tells her. "I just want to know how Naraku knows what he even looks like, I know he saw Kohaku and maybe a glimpse of you ." Sesshoumaru says

"I don't know. We haven't even met him," Kikyo said, looking at him.  
>"Look don't say anything to Kohaku he thinks that Naraku wanting to harm Kagome is his fault so if he asks, make something up." Sesshoumaru tells Kikyo.<br>Kagome looked at Kikyo. "We'll find him." Kagome tells Kikyo and hugs her.

Kikyo took a deep breath and said, "I know we will. I'm just worried. Who knows what he's going to do to him?"

"Make him a sex slave, a meal." Bankotsu said Sesshoumaru growled at the idiot and smacked him up side the head. Kikyo started crying before running out the kitchen.

Kagome glared at Bankotsu and said, "What is the matter with you!?" She looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "You deal with it. I have to find Kikyo." She then walked out of the kitchen in a huff.

"But it's true, demons do that." Bankotsu says to him.  
>"Bankotsu get outside now before I show you what demons do to idiot guards!" Sesshoumaru growled at him.<br>Bankotsu gulped and quickly walked out the kitchen. Sesshoumaru saw Shippo. "Hey Shippo how good are you powers?" he asks him.

"Exceptional for a demon my age. Why?" Shippo asked, looking at him.

"Can you look like Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
>"I can if I have too, I can look like Karas as well as Kira." Shippo says proudly until he sees the smile on Sesshoumaru's face. "Great you're coming with me." Sesshoumaru tells him<br>"Wait what do you mean coming with you?' Shippo asked him as he began to back away from the demon Lord. Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo and grabbed him by his furry tail and brought him to his face. "I am not going to let Naraku have you." Sesshoumaru tells him  
>"No! I won't go!" Shippo said, starting to struggle. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "You do know I'm stronger than you, correct?" Shippo stopped moving and glared at him.<p>

"Look all you have to do is look like Kohaku long enough for me to get Naraku to free Suikotsu and then you transform back and you Suikotsu get away and I'll deal with Naraku." Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks out the palace with Shippo."Bankotsu, ready the guards we're going." Sesshoumaru tells him

Shippo growled and transformed to look like Kohaku which made Sesshoumaru now holding the back of his shirt. Bankotsu looked at him "Alright men head out!" he orders them. Inutashio looks from the window seeing Sesshoumaru with Shippo.  
>He sighed and said, "That boy is reckless. He always tries to do things on his own."<p>

Izayoi walked up to Inutashio with Inuyasha in her arms, "Well you better go follow him I hate for you and his mother to get in a big fight." She tells him.  
>Inutashio stiffened at the mere mention of Sesshomaru's mother. "I'll give him 10 minutes to get on his way." he tells Izayoi<p>

Izayoi sighed and said, "He's your son. Follow him." Inutashio sighed as well and turned around to look at her. "He'll just try to send me back," he said.  
>"Yes. Try being the key word to that sentence. He's just like you, very stubborn and very independent in most areas," Izayoi said, adjusting the boy in her arms.<p>

Inutashio kissed Izayoi on the lips and kissed Inuyasha atop his head, "Take care of mommy till I come back with your brother." he tells Inuyasha and leaves the palace and begins following Sesshoumaru.  
>Meanwhile Naraku was relaxing in his study with Suikotsu as said servant poured his a cup of tea, Naraku picked the cup up and took a sip. "Can't you just take the jewel and leave my son alone?" Suikotsu asks Naraku<br>"Not while it resides in your son's body. If it had emerged already, then I might have. but your son has now caught my interest, and I have no intention of letting him slip through my fingers." Suikotsu looked at the demon and said, "He's all that my wife and I have. We would both be devastated if you took him away."

"You can have others once I release you, it's the one thing you humans are good at."Naraku says to him.  
>"That is besides the point he is our son you can't have him no one told you to kill Keski that is your fault my son will not pay for your mistakes!" Suikotsu tells him and slams the tea pot down and watches as it shatters<br>Naraku narrowed his eyes at Suikotsu his red eyes turned dark he was getting ready to kill him when Kagura and Kanna came into the study. "Master , Sesshoumaru has been spotted." she says bowing as Kanna walks over to Naraku showing him on the mirror

Naraku smirked when he saw Sesshoumaru. "Seems like he's come for you," he said, looking at Suikotsu. Suikotsu said nothing, just stared at the shattered teapot on the floor.

Bankotsu and the others guards hid , Sesshoumaru placed Shippo on the ground. "Now just follow my lead." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>"Easy for you to say my body is on the line here." Shippo says glaring at him.<br>"Naraku I know you can hear me I want to make a deal with you." Sesshoumaru says knowing the Spider was watching him.  
>Suikotsu looked in the mirror seeing Kohaku or what he thought was his son." Kohaku!" he called out.<p>

Naraku chuckled when he saw the boy was with him. He stood and grabbed Suikotsu's arm, pulling him up and behind him as he walked. He made it out front and stopped a few feet in front of Sesshoumaru. "What do you want, mutt?" he asked.

"Hand over Suikotsu and you can have Kohaku." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>"What?!" Suikotsu yelled. "You traitor why the hell are you giving my son to him, his life is more important than mine!" he says to Sesshoumaru.<br>Inutashio walked up behind Bankotsu. "And what are you waiting for?" he asks the captain.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has to give the signal before we can attack," Bankotsu said, keeping an eye on the two demons. Inutashio sighed and said, "That's just like my son. He's an idiot."

Naraku looked at Kohaku,"Fine you have a deal, but that doesn't mean I am not still coming for your mate." Naraku says to him as he pushes Suikotsu toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo and pushed him forward."Get going brat!" Sesshoumaru says to him. and watches as Suikotsu comes closer to him. "He's not Keski." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku as he hand goes up and he pushes his hair behind his hair giving the signal.

"Change back now!" Sesshoumaru tells Shippo, Shippo didn't need to be told twice he changed back. "That was close." Shippo says and smiles at Sesshoumaru and Suikotsu. "Shippo, I am sorry Sesshoumaru." Suikotsu says to him.  
>"Just go with Shippo." Sesshoumaru tells them and pushes the fox in the direction of the palace. "Father what a re you doing here?!" Sesshoumaru asked him as he took his sword out.<br>"You'll pay for this Sesshoumaru!" Naraku growled as his poison leaked out his body.  
>"I came to make sure you didn't get into trouble! But it's too late for that, isn't it?" Inutashio said, also drawing his sword.<p>

"Ah please Naraku couldn't injure me on a bad day." Sesshoumaru tells him."Get back!" Sesshoumaru tells his guards as the misama kills the grass around them.  
>Naraku growled when he saw Inutashio. "Need daddy's help?" Naraku teases<br>Sesshoumaru. "The hell I do!" Sesshoumaru growled and charged as his golden eyes turned red  
>"Sesshoumaru, don't be a fool!" Inutashio yelled as he watched his son charge at the demon. Naraku chuckled and reached out with one of his tentacles, wrapping it around Sesshoumaru's arms and trapping them.<p>

Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku. "You let your emotions get the best of you." Naraku said as he walked over to Sesshoumaru his face changing as he did Sesshoumaru growled more seeing Keski's face.  
>Sesshoumaru tried to free his arms his eyes going back to golden. "I'll kill you for this Naraku." Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>Inutashio took his sword out and cut the tentacles holding his son. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground. "I didn't ask for your help!" Sesshoumaru growled at his father

"No, but you needed it anyway. Now get up and get your head out of your ass! I didn't train you for nothing!" Inutashio hissed. Sesshoumaru stood and took his stance again, watching Naraku, who still had Keski's face, soon having his body as well.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku and stepped back which he normally didn't do. Inutashio looked at Sesshoumaru. "I can't fight him." Sesshoumaru says to his father.  
>"What that isn't him!" Inutashio yelled at him.<br>"I said I can't!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
>Naraku smirked knowing he had the tool to Sesshomaru's weakness. "Of course you can't I am your friend." Naraku says to him.<br>Inutashio growled and went to stabbed Naraku when Sesshoumaru blocked him with his sword.

Inutashio looked at his son in disbelief. "Sesshoumaru, he is not Keski! Keski is dead! He killed him!" He said to him. Sesshoumaru looked at his father and said, "I won't let you hurt him."  
>"Bankotsu take the guards back now!" Inutashio tells him as he looks at Sesshoumaru. "Alright I won't hurt Keski, calm down, come on you need to get back to your mate." Inutashio says to him as he glares at Naraku.<br>"Sesshoumaru you're going to leave me?" Naraku asked in Keski's voice.  
>Sesshoumaru stood up straight. "I have to, Kagome." Sesshoumaru says to him<p>

"But I'm your best friend. She has people with her. I'm alone," Naraku said, loving the look on Sesshoumaru's face. "I'm sorry, Keski. I need to get home," Sesshoumaru whispered, his eyes glazed over.

Inutashio growled as the guards began going back. "You know what will happen if you leave me right?" Naraku asked him.  
>"Enough!" Inutashio growled and grabbed Sesshoumaru by his collar and pinched the nerve in his neck knocking him out he picked Sesshoumaru up like he weighed nothing and put him over his shoulder. "You come near Kohaku or any of them again and you will deal with me." Inutashio tells him.<br>Naraku smirks as he changes back to his true form. " You can't babysit Sesshoumaru, you have your own castle." Naraku reminds him  
>"I have people to run it while I am away. I will stay with my son as long as needed. I will make sure you do not harm him or his family," Inutashio hissed, starting away from the spider demon. Naraku chuckled and said, "I'll be watching. The moment you leave an opening, I will strike."<p>

"I know you will watch all you like today was the closes you will ever get to Kohaku." Inutashio tells him and calls forth his cloud and takes to the air with Sesshoumaru.

"Wow you let them go." Kagura said as she came from behind the trees with her fan covering her face. "Of course I know Sesshoumaru's weakness now." Naraku tells Kagura  
>"That human you killed those years ago? Why would he be a weakness?" Kagura asked, shutting her fan. "Because he was the closest thing to Sesshoumaru, other than his own mate," Naraku said, smirking.<p>

"So doesn't that mean he w ill fight you to the death to protect Kohaku?" Kagura asks him. "Of course until I show him Keski's face." Naraku tells her and walks back to his palace.

Inutashio walked into Sesshoumaru's study and dropped him not to gently on the sofa. "What is wrong with you Sesshoumaru?" he growled as he looked down at him waiting for the young demon lord to wake up  
>Sesshoumaru groaned, opening his eyes to see his father. "What happened?" He said, sitting up and rubbing where his father pinched him. "You being an idiot is what happened! You need to realize that Keski is dead so that what happened back there doesn't happen again," Inutaisho said, crossing his arms over his chest<p>

"I know the brat is dead I saw his body, I just seeing that face, I can't harm him when he looks like that." Sesshoumaru says to his father. "I couldn't save him, it's been five years and I still have regret I knew Naraku was a problem and I left Keski there. are Shippo and the others back?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
>"I assume so , I wouldn't know seeing as you went crazy on me." Inutashio says to him.<br>Sesshoumaru sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Now he knows what gets to me," he said.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the door and opened it and Kohaku crashed into him. Sesshoumaru caught the young boy. "Sesshoumaru, where have you been?" Kohaku asked him. Sesshoumaru placed his hand atop Kohaku's head.  
>"Visiting a friend but I am back now." he says to him<p>

A maid soon ran into the room, bowing quickly. "Pardon me, my lord, but it is Lady Kagome! She has gone into labor!" the young girl said.


	13. Chapter 13

ch13  
>Sesshoumaru ran up the steps and heard Kagome yelling for him saying this was his fault, he also heard Kikyo and Izayoi in the bedroom.<br>"What are you afraid of Sesshoumaru?" Suikotsu. asked him  
>"If I go in there I won't come back out she's not human." Sesshoumaru tells him<br>"No, but she's your mate. Kikyo yelled such things at me when Kohaku was born. Get in there," Suikotsu said, pushing Sesshoumaru forward. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath before walking into the room to see Kagome.

Kagome looked up seeing Sesshoumaru, "Hey." Sesshoumaru said to her as he walked over to the bed and kissed Kagome on her forehead. "Where have you been?"Kagome growled at him. "Dear I had to go and rescue Suikotsu." Sesshoumaru says to her as he watches Izayoi and Kikyo getting blankets ready for the pup.  
>"Sesshoumaru make sure they have that mixture ready that Keski made for us." Kagome tells him as she tightens her grip on his hand.<br>Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at one of the maids in the room. "Go check on the ointment," he ordered. She bowed and quickly left the room. He turned back to Kagome and took a small towel, wiping the sweat from his mate's forehead.

Inuyasha and Kohaku were in the garden with Inutashio and Karas, while Caren, Dante and Kira were practicing. "You should be glad Karas is a male."Caren says to Kira.  
>"Yeah I am he said as he looked up at the window, "I wonder what she's going to have." Kira says.<br>"Kohaku do you know who Naraku is?" Inutashio asked him.  
>Kohaku looked up at Inutashio. "Bad man." Kohaku says<p>

"How do you know he's a bad man?" Inutaisho said. "From my memories," Kohaku said, kicking his legs back and forth.

"Hmm, well Inuyasha you're about to become an uncle." Inutashio says to his son.  
>"I know I hope the baby doesn't look like Sesshoumaru, he's mean." Inuyasha says to his dad.<br>"No he's not, Sesshoumaru is kind." Kohaku tells him.  
>Kagome screamed as she started pushing." Sesshoumaru you damn dog I should rip it off so you can't do this again!" Kagome yells at him as the maid comes in with the ointment.<p>

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "You wanted this, too, darling. You knew what was coming, so it's not my fault." Kagome glared at him before screaming again, giving another push. "Master, the woman is giving birth," Kanna said, walking into the room to show Naraku.

"Kanna you're very faithful." Naraku says to her as he watches Kagome. "Let's see what the new heir will be. "he says.  
>"Naraku why the hell are you watching this?, Sesshoumaru will be more protective now with this pup being born." Kagura tells him hating that Kagome was giving the Lord his heir.<br>"Which will make it all the more satisfying when I snatch them away," Naraku said, smirking. Kagome squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand and gave a final push. "You did it, my lady! Now we just have to get her cleaned up," the maid said. "The child is female?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes, my lord," the maid replied, walking over and giving the child to her mother before she cleaned her.

"Aww she's perfect." Kagome said as the pup cried she opened her eyes they were golden like Sesshoumaru's her hair was black with white tips on it.  
>Sesshoumaru smiled as he looked at his heir. "She's almost as beautiful as her mommy." he says as the maid takes the baby and cleans her off . Naraku watches as they rub some green stuff on the pup. "What is that?' he wondered.<br>"I guess it was a good thing Keski took over Kohaku's body." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and said, "Yes. And it's good he wrote the recipe for us." Sesshoumaru nodded and leaned down, kissing her forehead again. "You did wonderfully," he said.

Naraku growled dangerously low. "Keski, how dare he interfere!" Naraku yelled and stood up threw the contents off his desk. Kanna and Kagura stepped back from him.  
>"What should we name her?" Kagome asked.<br>"I say Rin." Sesshoumaru says listening to her cry. "Well we know who she takes after ." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kikyo and Izayoi walked out the room to tell the others.

"And who's that?" Kagome asked, gently rocking the pup so she would stop crying. Sesshoumaru just shook his head, knowing he should keep his mouth shut for this one.  
>Kikyo walked into the other room where the others were while Izayoi went to the garden and said, "It's a girl. They've named her Rin."<p>

"A girl!" Kira said and let the arrow go hitting Caren in his foot." Sorry." Kira says to him. Caren glared at him and took the arrow out his foot. "Go inside now, you and Karas." he says.  
>"Come on Kohaku let's go see baby Rin." he says to him. Kohaku nodded his head and took Karas's hand "A girl I wanted a boy." Inuyasha says pouting.<br>"Well, now you have a niece," Inutaisho said, chuckling, as he picked Inuyasha up and placed him on his shoulder, following the two teens and small boy.

Kagome was feeding Rin now as the maids cleaned the room up, and then left Suikotsu and Kikyo walked into the room."Aww a girl, makes me want another." Kikyo says to Kagome. Suikotsu cleared his throat."Dear we have Kohaku." he says to her  
>. Karas and Kohaku walked into the room. "Auntie Kagome." Kohaku said to her.<br>"Hey come see Rin." she said to him. Inutashio walked in and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Beautiful maybe now you'll think straight." he whispered to him

Sesshoumaru looked at his father but didn't say anything before turning back to his mate. He laid down on the bed next to her above the covers. She smiled at him and said, "Do you want to hold her?"  
>Sesshoumaru took Rin in his arms and kissed her on her forehead. "Well now Kagome you have a female that you longed for." Sesshoumaru says to her as he rocks Rin in his arms. Rin cooed as she looked up at her daddy before closing her eyes.<br>"She's pretty." Kohaku says to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Yes and one day she'll be walking around but she won't be a pain like Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru says  
>"Hey! I'm not a pain!" Inuyasha said from Inutashio's shoulder.<br>"Yes you are. You have no idea how annoying you are," Sesshoumaru replied, not taking his eyes off of his daughter's face.

"Just you wait till I am big you're going to be sorry!" Inuyasha tells him.  
>"No you're my baby you can't grow up." Izayoi says to him.<br>Inutashio patted Inuyasha on his bottom behave you can fight your brother later knock some sense in his head." Inutashio tells him.  
>"How a bout I take the kids to eat." Kikyo suggests seeing Kohaku rub his eyes. "I'll help." Izayoi said taking Inuyasha from her mate and walking out the room as did Kikyo with Kohaku. "Well Fluffy you had a kid."Karas says to him.<p>

"Yes, I did. Now stop calling me Fluffy," Sesshoumaru said, looking at Karas briefly.  
>Karas laughed and said, "You haven't done anything about it yet, so I don't think I will. She's beautiful, though. Just wait until she grows up. She'll be a knockout." He smiled wider when Sesshoumaru growled at him and grasped Kira's hand, the two walking out of the room.<p>

"Kagome she's isn't going to be mated to anyone!" Sesshoumaru tells her.  
>Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru will you calm down, and wait till she is a teen to start." Kagome tells him.<br>"Do you not see how boys are we have two teens, a five year old plus a kit all males!" Sesshoumaru growls, Karas likes boys but what about Kohaku and Shippo." he says to her.  
>"You have bigger things to worry about than Rin liking boys." Inutashio tells him<br>"At the moment I don't. He won't be coming for a while," Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru. He could come at ANY time, be it day or night. You need tighter security," Inutaisho said.

"Fine you set it up." Sesshoumaru tells him , Inutashio glared at Sesshoumaru and walked out the room and went down to talk to the guards. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and watched as she fed Rin, he got up and went over to the window. He knew things had to change Kohaku would be a teen soon

Ten Years had gone by Kohaku was now 15, his hair was in a ponytail it wasn't long like Keski's was he was tall but not real tall, Inuyasha was also 15 now he left his dad palace often to visit Kohaku and his niece Rin.  
>Kohaku also had a younger brother now, Souta he was 6 years old The guards were stricter now and more on the lookout. But Kohaku was bored now all he did all day mostly was practice with his arrows he wanted to go out.<p>

"But Sesshoumaru, there is nothing to do here! I want a break from all of this training! Please, just take me out for a leisurely walk, at least!" Kohaku said. He was in Sesshoumaru's study, since Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.  
>Sesshoumaru looked up at Kohaku. "Kohaku go play with your brother." Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>Kohaku glared at him "What the?!, fine!" Kohaku yelled and walked out the room slamming the door behind him making the papers fall off Sesshoumaru's desk.  
>Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple , he was not going through the teen years again he did that twice with Karas and Kira.<br>Kohaku walked out the palace and went to the garden. "Inuyasha when did you get here?" he asked.  
>"Not to long ago what the ass do this time?" he asked Kohaku.<p>

"I want to get out of here for a while, but he won't budge!" Kohaku said, sitting down beside his best friend. "I can see if father will take us out?" Inuyasha said. "Don't bother, Inu. He's the one who insisted on the tighter security, remember?" Kohaku replied.

"Hmm, that is right well we can always sneak out I do that when I want to get away from the old man." Inuyasha says to him. "Oh and how are we going to do this?" Kohaku asked him.  
>"Well she has black hair and golden eyes and has her daddy wrapped around her finger." Inuyasha said as he stood up he saw Rin playing with the flowers Inuyasha grinned and ran over to Rin and took them from her and crushed them and saw Banks and walked over to him." Here hold these." Inuyasha says as he hears Rin start Crying. Inuyasha ran and grabbed Kohaku and moved further into the garden.<p>

Bankotsu looked at the crushed flowers in his hands, "What the hell is going on?" he wondered. Sesshoumaru heard Rin cry and stood up he walked out to the garden and over to his pup. "Rin what happened?" he asked.  
>"He took my flowers." she cried<br>Sesshoumaru looked around and when he saw Bankotsu with the crushed flowers he glared at him. "Bankotsu, what is the meaning of this!?" He said, walking up to the guard.

"I huh?" Bankotsu said as he saw Rin crying. "Now Sesshoumaru calm down I can explain." he said shaking as the demon lord came closer.  
>Inuyasha took the chance and he and Kohaku left the palace grounds.<br>" I can't wait to hear it." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>"I...Inuyasha gave these to me." he says to Sesshoumaru. "I would never make Lady Rin cry." he says<p>

Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed the front of Bankotsu's kimono. "Rin, who took your flowers?" He asked, looking at his daughter over his shoulder  
>Rin rubbed her eyes as she sniffled and looked at her daddy. "It was Uncle Inuyasha he ran up to me he didn't even say hi, he just grabbed my flowers I was picking for mommy and you and he crushed them." she tells him.<br>Sesshoumaru dropped Bankotsu to the ground. "Where is he now?" he asked Bankotsu.  
>"He ran." Bankotsu tells him<br>"Ran where?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
>"I-I don't know. I was trying to figure out what he was doing with the flowers," Bankotsu stammered.<p>

Sesshoumaru looked around and said, "Where's Kohaku?"  
>Bankotsu got up off the ground. "I saw him earlier he looked mad." Bankotsu says to him.<br>Sesshoumaru growled "I am going to kill them both!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Take Rin to her mom." he says.  
>Kagome came out with Kikyo and Suikotsu.<br>"Great. " he said as he picked Rin up and walked over to Kagome. "Here take her I have to go patrol." Sesshoumaru says to her

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, taking their daughter.  
>"Inuyasha and Kohaku are gone. I need to see if they've left the area," Sesshoumaru replied.<p>

"What?! Kikyo and Suikotsu yelled.  
>" Well he is 15 now, he won't get far." Sesshoumaru tells him<br>"And what if he does?" Kikyo asked him.  
>"I am going now you coming Suikotsu?" Sesshoumaru asks him.<br>"Yes." he says to him  
>"Then let's go," Sesshoumaru said, starting off. Suikotsu quickly followed behind him, and the two entered the forest, heading off after the two teens.<br>Kohaku and Inuyasha walked into a village looking around. "It feels good to be out for a change." Kohaku tells Inuyasha.  
>"Yeah I bet then you have two kids to deal with, and Karas and Kira are hardly at the palace now." Inuyasha says to him.<br>"Yeah." Kohaku says as they walk to a lake.

"When I find that brother of mine father or not I am going to giving him the beating of his life." Sesshoumaru growls  
>"And I am going to give Kohaku an extreme lecture. He knows better," Suikotsu said, jumping over a log. "A stern talking to will solve nothing," Sesshoumaru replied.<p>

"He's 15 what was Keski like as a teen?" Suikotsu asks.  
>"He was mouthy, but he lived in the village and by time I met him he was taking care of the jewel he was 16, he was stern with Karas." Sesshoumaru tells him<br>Suikotsu nods his head.

Kohaku sat down by the lake putting his arrows down beside him. "I am going to catch some fish." Inuyasha tells Kohaku.  
>" Don't drown." Kohaku says to him<br>Inuyasha snorted and said, "Yeah, right." He rolled up the pant legs of his kimono before going into the water. Kohaku laid down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the clouds, smiling and taking in the fresh air.

Unknown to the two teens there were bees watching them letting their master see. "You know that Bankotsu is probably begging Sesshoumaru for his life as we speak." Kohaku says to Inuyasha.  
>" Well it was the only way I could get you out." Inuyasha tells him<p>

Kohaku laughed and said, "Did you see the look on his face when Sesshoumaru came outside? It was priceless!" He continued to smile as he stared at the sky. "So...do you still feel the same about Rin?" Inuyasha asked, looking in the water for fish

Kohaku blushed "I am a human and well you know I want to live I see how Sesshoumaru looks at Souta and Shippo when they look at her." Kohaku says to him.  
>"Yeah but with you it be different, Sesshoumaru adores you." Inuyasha tells him.<br>"I do like her." Kohaku says as he sits up and winces from the pain in his chest.  
>"You alright?" Inuyasha asked.<br>"Yeah, just the usual stab," Kohaku said, rubbing the spot. "But anyway, I do like her. I just don't want your brother to rip my head off. If I were to be with her and we had children, they'd be half-breeds, like you. He hates half-breeds. I don't think he would allow his daughter to carry my children," Kohaku said, sighing.

"Well to hell with him, find someone else, I'll either end up with a human or half-breed like myself." Inuyasha tells him.  
>"Yeah it's for the best she's like family anyway." Kohaku tells him.<br>Kohaku rubbed his chest why was it hurting so much today? he wondered and stood up. "I am going to get some logs so we can start a fire." Kohaku tells him as he walks away.  
>Sesshoumaru growled as they came to the human village. "I am going to kill Inuyasha very slowly." he says<br>"Can we just focus on finding them? You can scheme about killing your brother later," Suikotsu said. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and said, "They went this way." He started off again and Suikotsu ran to catch up to him.

Kohaku leaned against a tree waiting for the pain to stop. Kagura sighed since she was made to confront Kohaku.  
>"Something wrong?" Kagura asked him as she walked up to him, knowing Naraku was looking. Kohaku lifted his head up. "I am fine." Kohaku says to her<p>

"You don't look fine," she said, staring down at him. "I assure you, I'm alright. Just a pain in my chest," Kohaku replied, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Have we met before?" Kohaku asks her.  
>"I don't think so, I don't deal with priest." Kagura tells him.<br>Kohaku nodded his head and walked away from Kagura.  
>"Where are you going?" she asks Kohaku..<br>"To get some wood." he says to her.  
>"Kagura get him as far away from the village as you can." Naraku says to her mind<br>She nodded to herself and walked with Kohaku. "I know where you can find some," she said. "Really? Where?" he asked.  
>"Follow me," she replied, turning around and walking further into the forest. Kohaku looked back towards the lake before shrugging his shoulders and following her.<p>

Inuyasha grabbed the fish and was now waiting for Kohaku to come back with the wood. Kagura led Kohaku to some wood and watched as he began picking it up. Kagura leaned against the tree as she felt Naraku approach with Kanna.  
>Kohaku turned around and looked and saw Naraku. Kohaku bit his lip not sure what to do.<p>

Naraku smirked and said, "Hello, Kohaku. I'm assuming you know who I am?"  
>Kohaku gulped and said, "You're Naraku. You're the bad man."<br>Naraku chuckled and said, "That's right. I'm glad you remember."

Kohaku looked around him as he took a step back. "Why don't you come with me now, I've been waiting a long time for you." Naraku tells him.  
>"No, stay away from me, I have family, Sesshoumaru." Kohaku said to him.<br>"Sesshoumaru can't protect you, I know you're in pain and something is about to happen to you." Naraku tells him

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asked, slowly backing away. Naraku smirked and said, "I mean, the jewel residing in your chest is about to come out and join the world. Keski was about your age when it happened to him."

Kohaku placed his hand on his chest and looked at Naraku, and then Kagura and Kanna. "Yeah you killed him for it, and you still were denied it, Sesshoumaru told me about you, I won't let you have it!" Kohaku tells him and cursed to himself for leaving his arrows behind with Inuyasha.  
>Naraku chuckled and said, "You won't have a choice."<br>"The hell I don't!" Kohaku yelled before turning around and running deeper into the forest. He had a good idea of where he was, he just had to turn around at some point and head back to the lake. Naraku sighed and said, "They always run, don't they?"

Kagura walked over to Naraku. "Do you want me to follow him?" Kagura asked him. Naraku nodded his head and watched as Kagura took to the air to find his jewel carrier.

Sesshoumaru walked into the village and sniffed the air and found Inuyasha's scent and ran to him with Suikotsu right behind him. "Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled at his brother. Inuyasha turned his head and paled. "Hey Sesshoumaru." he says

"What is the matter with you! You cannot be anywhere without protection, especially if you have Kohaku. Where is he?" Sesshoumaru said.  
>"He went to go get some firewood for the fish. Why, what's wrong?" Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru growled at him and said, "Naraku is out there, you nitwit! Now come on, you're helping us find him."<br>Inuyasha stood up and looked down and saw Kohaku's arrows and bent down and picked them up. "But I heard that the jewel is in his body so this Naraku can't get it." Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru.  
>"That is not the point, Naraku wants him!" Sesshoumaru growled at him.<br>"Well if you would let him out he wouldn't have, had to sneak off, he's 15 and you're not his father Suikotsu is!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"I even told him that he had to ask Sesshoumaru, because it is his home and his guards," Suikotsu said.  
>Inuyasha glared at him and said, "You're just using that as an excuse! What you really did was pass the burden of looking after your own son onto my brother! He is not your son's keeper, you are! Now if we're going to find him, then let's go." Inuyasha didn't look to see if either of them were behind him, he just started off into the forest.<p>

"You do know when we get back home I am informing father and your mother." Sesshoumaru says to Inuyasha.  
>Inuyasha growled as he kept walking, "Whatever." Inuyasha says to him<br>Suikotsu looked at Sesshoumaru as they walked, "Your brother is right Kohaku is my son, not yours, you have other things to worry about besides him, maybe it's time we left your palace." Suikotsu says to Sesshoumaru.  
>"No, I made a promise to myself and Kohaku , I wouldn't let him end up like Keski." Sesshoumaru tells him<br>"But you can't protect us forever. You have a palace to run and your own family to take care of," Suikotsu said.  
>"I can, and I will. Kagome likes having you around, anyway. She has another female to talk to," Sesshoumaru replied.<p>

Kohaku ran and didn't bother to look back he took a wrong turn and slid down a hill and landed on his stomach. "That hurt." he said as he sat up and looked around. Kohaku placed his hand on his chest. "It really hurts I have to get back to Inuyasha." Kohaku said.  
>Kagura spotted him and used her fan and made a gust of wind knock the young teen onto his back.<br>Kohaku felt the air get knocked out of him. "Stupid human, I don't see why you even bother," Kagura said. Kohaku didn't answer, he just shakily stood to his feet and started running again, making Kagura sigh in frustration.

Kohaku ran and stopped when he came to a cliff "Are you going to jump Kohaku?" Naraku asked him as he now stood behind him.  
>Kohaku shook his head no. "No, I it hurts!" Kohaku tells him as he falls to his knees clutching his chest.<br>Naraku bent down to him and touched his face. "It's almost time for you to let it go, you're the reincarnation of Keski, you belong to me." Naraku tells him

"I don't belong to anyone," Kohaku said, clenching his eyes shut. Naraku chuckled and said, "You don't realize it, but you do."Naraku grabbed Kohaku and pulled him away from the cliff and placed him by a tree as he waited for the jewel to come out, while he did that Kagura picked up Kanna and was flying back when she saw Sesshoumaru. "Hmm it's been a while since I've seen him."she says to Kanna.

"We have to tell master." Kanna says to Kagura.  
>Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sniffed their noses and found Kohaku's scent and ran in that direction but found him not there now. "He was here." Sesshoumaru said and growled "So was Naraku" he says to Inuyasha and Suikotsu<p>

"Sesshoumaru, we need to find him," Suikotsu said.  
>Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by his collar if anything happens to him I am going to have your head!" Sesshoumaru tells Inuyasha and goes off running in the direction, he thought Kohaku would go.<p>

Kohaku felt the jewel pushing through his skin. A blue barrier surrounded Kohaku blocking Naraku from him as he screamed in pain as the sacred jewel came out his body glowing a bright pink.

Naraku smiled as he watched the jewel floating in front of Kohaku before it gently fell into Kohaku's outstretched hand. Kohaku clutched it to his chest and was breathing heavily, watching Naraku with wide eyes.

"Now drop the barrier Kohaku it's time to go." Naraku says to him.  
>"No I want to stay with my family, Inuyasha help me." he said softly as he as he opened his hand and saw the jewel. "Stubborn seems I'll have to teach you, your place." Naraku says to him.<br>Kagura found Naraku and dropped down. "Sesshoumaru is coming." she says to him.

Naraku cursed to himself. "Drop the barrier, Kohaku," he growled.  
>"No," Kohaku said, only making the barrier stronger.<br>Sesshoumaru found Naraku and took his sword out. "Move away now!" Sesshoumaru said to him.  
>"You're too late the jewel is now out of his body." Naraku says to him.<br>Sesshoumaru looked over at Kohaku. "If you come closer Sesshoumaru you will regret it." Naraku tells him as Kanna holds up her mirror.  
>"Oh yeah you think we're scared of you!" Inuyasha growled as he cracked his knuckles.<br>"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said warning, not taking his eyes off of Naraku.  
>Naraku smirked and said, "Kohaku will not be able to hold the barrier for long, and when it falls, I'll be taking him with me."<br>"The hell you will!" Suikotsu says to Naraku and lunges at him making him and Naraku fall to the ground. "Sesshoumaru take Kohaku and go, don't worry about me!" he says to him and he holds Naraku down.  
>Kohaku dropped the barrier. "Father!" he says.<br>Inuyasha ran over to Kohaku ."Come on let's go." Inuyasha says to him.  
>"But what about my dad?, Naraku will kill him." Kohaku said to him.<p>

"Sesshoumaru will get him," He said, pulling the teen onto his back and running. "Kagura, get him!" Naraku roared, kicking Suikotsu off of him. Kagura jumped into the air, landing on her feather as she sped off after the two boys.

Suikotsu stood up. "No you can't have him, he's not Keski, he is my son!" he tells Naraku.  
>"You have another, I must thank you though for making sure he was well taken care of." Naraku says to Suikotsu.<br>Sesshoumaru growled and used his whip and hit Naraku with it. "He is not yours, you will not take another life so long as I live!" Sesshoumaru tells him  
>"Well then, it's a good thing you won't be living for long, now isn't it?" Naraku said, glaring at Sesshoumaru as the cut on his cheek healed. He grew out his tentacles and whipped them out towards Sesshoumaru.<p>

Sesshoumaru jumped out the way leaning his lesson from the last time, Sesshoumaru jumped up on a branch and looked down at Naraku. Sesshoumaru had a brief flash of Keski sitting by a tree he shook the thought from his head as he looked at Naraku. Suikotsu looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw he wasn't attacking

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing!? Attack him!" Suikotsu said.  
>"But he can't attack me," Naraku said. He had taken Keski's form again, and was smiling at Sesshoumaru.<p>

Sesshoumaru gripped the handle of his sword and looked down at Keski's form. Suikotsu looked at Naraku in this new form, "This is what Keski looked like." he said "Sesshoumaru that isn't Keski, he's dead!" Suikotsu yelled up at him.  
>Sesshoumaru jumped down "Stop feeling guilty, you said Keski forgave you!" Suikotsu said to him. "Stay out of this!" Naraku growled at him<p>

"No! Not when my family is on the line! Sesshoumaru, take a good look at him. There has to be something there that Keski didn't have!" Suikotsu said, looking at Sesshoumaru.  
>Sesshoumaru looked at the Keski before him "Keski wouldn't smile at me he try to purify me and then laugh about it and call me fur ball." Sesshoumaru says to him<br>Naraku narrowed his eyes at Suikotsu ."You're right I am not him." Naraku said as he changed back "His blood was so sweet I'd love to taste it again." Naraku tells him

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Naraku and bore his fangs before charging Naraku.

Naraku's own fangs came out as both demons charged at each other. Kagura used her fan and both Inuyasha and Kohaku fell to the ground. Kagura used her fan again "Dance of blade!" she yelled as a strong gust of wind knocked Kohaku and Inuyasha off a cliff. Inuyasha caught Kohaku as they fell down the Jewel fell out Kohaku's hand.  
>Kohaku groaned as Kagura landed next to them and picked the jewel up. "No!" Kohaku said as he took his arrow and without thinking shot Kagura's hand making the jewel break<br>"No!" Kagura yelled, trying to catch the shards, but they flew off in all different directions. "You damn brat!" she hissed, stalking towards them.  
>Inuyasha got up and took a defensive pose in front of Kohaku. "Take one more step wench, and I'll slice your head off!" he growled<p>

The shards made a bright pink bright light when the shards shattered. Kohaku bent down and picked up the few he could see and held them in his hand. Suikotsu, Sesshoumaru and Naraku stopped when the saw the pink light.  
>"What's that?" Suikotsu asked. Naraku looked around for Kanna and saw her just standing there. "I am going to kill Kagura, well some other time Sesshoumaru." Naraku says to him and vanishes with Kanna to find Kagura.<br>"We need to find Kohaku and Inuyasha. My best bet would be where Naraku is going," Sesshoumaru said, he swung Suikotsu onto his back and started running towards where he saw the flash of light.  
>"Sesshoumaru, we're not going to get there before him!" Suikotsu said, having to yell above the wind.<p>

Kagura glared at Inuyasha. "This doesn't concern you boy." Kagura hissed at Inuyasha.  
>"It does when demons like you're after my friend!" Inuyasha growls at her.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't meant to shatter it." Kohaku says to her.  
>"Kohaku be quite you don't owe this wench anything!" Inuyasha says to him<p>

"Inu, please, let's go," Kohaku said.  
>"You aren't going anywhere, boy," Kagura said, pulling out her fan just as Naraku arrived. "Kagura, enough," Naraku said, staring at Kohaku, making him pale.<br>Inuyasha growled and turned to look at Naraku, where was Sesshoumaru he wondered. "Sorry master but he shattered the jewel." Kagura tells him.  
>"So that what that was, my, my you put me in a bind I was hoping to collect you and the jewel at once." Naraku says to Kohaku.<br>Kohaku looked at him I am not a pet I don't belong to you or anyone else!" Kohaku tells Naraku. "You killed him for nothing, he loved you!" Kohaku yells at Naraku.

"Who, Keski? Oh, I know he loved me. To an extent, I believe that feeling was mutual. Until it came to the jewel. Too bad he figured it out in the end, I would have loved to keep him for my own needs," Naraku said, smirking.  
>"I'm not him, and I won't be like him! I hate you!" Kohaku yelled.<br>"No you're just like him Kohaku you put up this fight that you hate me and don't belong to me, Keski did the same and ended up sharing my bed ." Naraku says as he begins walking toward the teen.  
>Kohaku's heart fluttered as Naraku walked toward him he actually started walking toward Naraku, till Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm.<p>

"Kohaku, no!" He said, pulling the boy back behind him.  
>"A part of you calls for me, doesn't it? You can't help but want to be with me," Naraku said, his voice low, seductive. Kohaku could feel his heart rate speed up, his breath coming in deep gasps.<br>Kohaku swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked into Naraku's red eyes "I..I can't do this I am 15." Kohaku tells him.  
>"Master shall I take the half demons soul?" Kanna asks Naraku.<br>"Take my soul, you little brat!" Inuyasha asked as he cracked his hands and charged at the little girl.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kohaku yelled, reaching an arm out to stop him, only for it to be caught by Naraku's hand. Kohaku felt sparks of electricity flare up his arm, sending a shiver down his back. "Please, let go!" he yelled, trying to pull away.

"Calm yourself , you're a naughty boy you shattered the jewel, my jewel!" Naraku growled at him before pulling Kohaku against his rock hard chest, Naraku bent his head down and licked Kohaku's neck. "So beautiful." he whispered in Kohaku's ear.  
>Kohaku whimpered in his embrace. This was the scene that Sesshoumaru and Suikotsu came upon making Sesshoumaru drop Suikotsu to the ground.<br>Kohaku opened his eyes and saw Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, help me!" He said, trying to pull away from Naraku again, only for the demon to wrap his arms around him tighter. "You aren't going anywhere. You're mine," He hissed.

Sesshoumaru looked at the scene before him, as Suikotsu stood up brushing himself off. "Does it hurt Suikotsu that when your son is in trouble he calls for Sesshoumaru and not you?" Naraku asked him.  
>"I love my son Naraku nothing you can say w ill change that." he tells him.<br>Kohaku began to wiggle against Naraku, causing him to groan. "If you don't stop moving I am going to take you here and now." Naraku warns him.  
>Inuyasha stopped fighting Kanna . "Sesshoumaru what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked him. Sesshoumaru put his hand on the handle of the sword. "If I hit him, I might harm Kohaku." Sesshoumaru tells him<p>

Kohaku felt himself starting to shake, so he tried to stand as still as he could. "Let...go!" He yelled, starting to pull up a barrier.

Naraku growled as he felt, Kohaku's barrier coming up, Naraku turned Kohaku around to face him. "You won't behave will you?!" he yelled at Kohaku and kissed him hard on his lips.

Kohaku gasped against the kiss opening his mouth which Naraku took advantage of and his tongue went inside tasting his mouth, Inuyasha's jaw dropped, Sesshoumaru was angry stalked over to the two, Kagura used her fan and threw wind blades at Sesshoumaru."Get your perverted hands off of him!" Suikotsu yelled and ran over to Naraku trying to pull him off his son

Naraku pulled away and turned around, slapping the older male away. "Dad!" Kohaku yelled, wanting too go to his father.

Kohaku pushed Naraku off of him and ran to his father, Naraku looked at him as he licked his lips. "Let's go Kagura, Kanna "I will see you soon my dear boy." Naraku tells him before vanishing with Kanna and Kagura.  
>Suikotsu looked at Kohaku. "Are you okay?" he asks him. Kohaku nodded his head. "I am sorry I caused this trouble." Kohaku says to him and Sesshoumaru.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Special thanks to Shelby**

"It's fine. Now do you see why you need to stay at the castle? You can only go out if you have protection," Sesshoumaru said. Kohaku nodded and helped his father to stand.

"That might be hard to keep him home now he shattered the jewel." Inuyasha says to Sesshoumaru.  
>"He what?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.<br>"Sorry I didn't w ant Kagura to have it but I have to find the rest of the shards now." Kohaku says to Sesshoumaru.  
>"Well we can always start looking you and I." Inuyasha says.<br>"You and Him, you're the reason we're in this mess and how dare you make my daughter cry!" Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "It was the only way we could get out. Make your daughter cry, then blame someone else so you're distracted, then sneak out. The perfect plan." He smiled proudly.  
>Sesshoumaru smacked the back of his head and said, "NOT a perfect plan! Look what happened here today!"<p>

"Let's go home we will discuss what to do far as the shards go." Sesshoumaru tells him , the four began the walk back home.  
>Kohaku touched his lips tasting, Naraku. Inuyasha looked over at Kohaku and saw him touching his lips.<br>"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked him. Kohaku blushed as he looked at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru growled as he heard this.

Kohaku cleared his throat and said, "Actually, it was."  
>Sesshoumaru growled to himself, his hands clenched in fists. Kohaku sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the ground as he walked.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome and Kikyo were out in the garden with Rin and Souta as the two played around. "You think they found Kohaku and Inuyasha?" Kikyo asks Kagome.<br>"Yeah I am, but Sesshoumaru has to realize that Kohaku isn't a baby anymore." Kagome tells her.  
>"I know he isn't but there is Naraku to worry about." Kikyo says<p>

"That's what the training is for. If he becomes a good priest, then he'll be able to protect himself," Kagome said. Kikyo sighed and said, "He can't pay attention to his lessons. His chest hurts too much most days now."  
>"That's because the jewel is almost ready to come out. Keski was the same age when the jewel was bestowed upon him," Kagome said.<p>

"Oh I see, I just wish Kohaku could have a normal life." Kikyo says.

Souta ran over to his mother. "Mommy, mommy Kohaku is back!" he says pointing to his big brother who was walking in behind Sesshoumaru.  
>Rin saw Sesshoumaru and ran over to him and hugged him." Hi daddy!" she says happily and glares at Inuyasha.<br>"Sorry about that kid." Inuyasha says to her  
>Rin ignored him and smiled up at Kohaku. "You're back!" She said. He smiled down at her and said, "Yes. Sorry I worried you, Rin."<br>"It's okay," she said, hugging him. He hugged her back and looked up at his mother. "Hi, mom," he said.

Kikyo stood up as did Kagome. Suikotsu placed his hand on Kohaku's back and walked him over to his mother. "We have a problem the jewel came out and Kohaku shattered it." he says to Kikyo.  
>Kikyo looked at Kohaku but he had a glaze look in his eyes. "Kohaku are you okay you look different." she says.<br>"Being kissed will do that." Inuyasha says.  
>"Inuyasha get, go home now!" Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>"What no, I wanna go on this journey with Kohaku I am tired of being home." he tells Sesshoumaru  
>"I won't allow it. I will go with him," Sesshoumaru said.<br>"Why you!? You have a castle to run!" Inuyasha said.  
>"We'll all go. I won't sit here while you are out doing god-knows-what," Kagome said, walking up and placing a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder<p>

"Kagome what about Rin, and Souta?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
>"I want to go with Kohaku!" Souta says as he hugs his big brother.<br>"Wait, hold it who kissed you?" Kikyo asked with her hands on her hips.  
>"Naraku." Kohaku said to her.<br>"And you just stood there and let this happen?!" Kikyo yelled at Suikotsu .  
>"It happened so fast!" he defends himself.<br>Sesshoumaru sighed "Fine we will all go we'll pack to night. Bankotsu!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Yes, my lord?" Bankotsu said, running up. "Prepare a small group of guards, we're all going on a trip," Sesshoumaru said.  
>"Yes, sir," Bankotsu replied, bowing, before running off to do what he was told. "Come, we have to pack," Sesshoumaru said, the group walking into the castle.<p>

Sesshoumaru walked inside to see Caren, Dante, Kira and Karas sitting in his office. "What are you all doing in here?" he asked.  
>"Hey Fluffy." Karas said to him<br>"We were just relaxing we were out helping some people." Kira says.  
>"Hey Kohaku." Karas says when the teen walks in.<br>"Hi Karas." he says to him.  
>"What happened?" Kira asked, seeing Kohaku's still-glazed eyes.<p>

Kohaku got his first kiss." Inuyasha said and smirked when he heard Sesshoumaru growl.

"What?! really who was it?" Karas asked with a smile on his face.  
>"It was Naraku." Kagome said as she walked in and took Rin by the hand and out the study so she could pack.<br>"Naraku!?" Karas yelled. "It was one kiss stop talking about it!" Kohaku yelled at them and walked out the study.

"Sesshoumaru, how did you let this happen!?" Karas said, looking at him.  
>"I didn't just 'let' it happen! That mutt brother of mine snuck him out of the castle and Naraku caught them on their own, unprotected!" Sesshoumaru said, making gestures with his arms while he talked.<br>"If you didn't keep him locked up he wouldn't had to sneak out!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Sesshoumaru walked over to his desk,"Shut up you have no idea why I did this, Keski was killed by Naraku and I couldn't stop him, you think I want the same thing to happen to Kohaku?!, I want Kohaku to have freedom but I also want him alive." Sesshoumaru growled at him,"Now go home and pack we leave in the morning." Sesshoumaru tells Inuyasha. "Why are you guys traveling?" Karas asked.  
>"Kohaku shattered the jewel it came out his body he tried to stop Kagura from taking it and now it's in millions of pieces." Sesshoumaru says<p>

Karas looked at Kira and said, "We should head home now. They need to pack." Kira nodded and stood.  
>"We'll see you soon," they said before walking out of the room, closing the door behind them. "We're going with them," Karas said. "I was thinking the same thing," Kira replied, placing his hand in Karas'.<p>

"I'll be back soon after dad yells at me." Inuyasha says and walks out the room. Sesshoumaru sighed he was the only one in the room now he sat down in the chair. he wondered why Keski didn't take over Kohaku's body when Naraku kissed him, was Keski afraid to face Naraku again he wondered.  
>Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out the room and went up to Kohaku's bedroom and opened the door and grabbed Kohaku by his arms. "I want you to go to sleep and let me talk to Keski." Sesshoumaru says to him<p>

"Sesshoumaru, I can't control that! Keski comes out on his own, you know that," Kohaku said, slightly frightened by Sesshoumaru's sudden urgency.  
>"I want you to try," Sesshoumaru said. Kohaku looked at him for a moment and said, "Fine, but I'll need you to let go of me."<br>Sesshoumaru let go of Kohaku's arms and the teen walked over and sat down on his bed cross-legged, and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

Kohaku took a deep breath as he waited for Keski to take over the body went limp for a few seconds then the brown eyes opened and glared at Sesshoumaru. "What do you want?" Keski asked him.  
>"Hello to you too." Sesshoumaru said to him. "Look I want to know why you stayed dormant when Naraku showed up, he even kissed Kohaku and you still didn't come out are you afraid of him?" Sesshoumaru asked.<br>Keski looked at him. "I didn't know what to say or how to react even in this body seeing Naraku brings all types of feelings to me." Keski says to him  
>"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes. He was the one that was supposed to be for me. I don't understand why, but he was. Now he is meant for no one, though he is interested in this boy. But, I want to warn you, Sesshoumaru, Kohaku is interested in your daughter," Keski said, smiling.<p>

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes at him."Not going to happen she is a demon I will not have half breeds for grandchildren." Sesshoumaru tells him "Naraku wants Kohaku and I am not going to let that happen nor am I going to let Rin mate with Kohaku I have enough problems already you being a fool made me a father figure before I was ready!" Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>Keski sighed "Yes I know all about it if there is nothing else I am going to give this body back to Kohaku and don't bother me again unless it's life or death." Keski tells him<br>Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Fine. But next time, don't hesitate to come out." Keski rolled his eyes before closing them. They opened again a minute later to show Kohaku's eyes. "Woah...I hate that," he said, placing his hand on his head.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kohaku and hugged him. "Sorry he won't be back unless you're in danger." Sesshoumaru tells him  
>Kohaku hugged him back. I won't pursue Rin I already told Inuyasha she's more like a sister." Kohaku tells him.<br>Sesshoumaru nodded his head and let him go. "Well finish packing and then we're going to eat okay." Sesshoumaru tells him  
>Kohaku nodded and watched Sesshoumaru leave the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed and sat down on the bed, his fingers at his lips again. He sighed and stood, saying, "Don't be stupid, Kohaku. He's only after the jewel, get over yourself." He continued to pack, angry at himself for starting to think differently.<p>

After Kagome and Kikyo were packed they came back down to find the table set and food being placed on the table, Rin and Souta ran to the table and took their seats as did Shippo. Caren and Dante walked in and sat down." Would you like us to come along as well incase Kohaku needs back up?' Caren asked them.  
>"That would be nice." Kagome says.<br>Sesshoumaru came down and walked over to Rin and kissed her atop her head. "You want to uses Ah and Un for Rin and Souta?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as he patted Souta on his head.  
>"Yes, that would be best, since the rest of us could either walk or travel by air," Kagome said, sitting down next to her mate.<br>Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled Kagome up from her seat,."Excuse us for a second." Sesshoumaru tells them and pulls Kagome out the room.  
>"What is it?" Kagome asks him.<br>"Kagome, Keski came out for a bit and we talked he's still in love with Naraku and I don't think he's too happy that Naraku is looking at Kohaku in that way." he tells her.  
>"What do you think this will become a problem?' Kagome asked him.<br>"I don't know he claims he doesn't want to be bothered unless it's a life or death thing." Sesshoumaru tells her  
>Kagome sighed and said, "Sesshoumaru, this is getting out of control. Something has to be done."<br>"I know. I'm trying to figure something out. But for now, I don't think Kohaku should be left alone. At all," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru came back in and sat down, Suikotsu and Kikyo were sitting now. "Should we wait for him?" Dante asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru frowned as Kohaku was not down yet, Kohaku looked out the window he wasn't hungry, he pulled the window up and climbed out the window and walked over to the bench in the garden and sat down.  
>"Hello dear." Naraku said to him but was dressed wearing a black robe and his hair was not in a ponytail<br>Kohaku stood and backed away from him. "Please, why can't you just leave me alone!" he said.  
>"I can't do that Kohaku I want you, I have wanted you since you were born, you don't belong here." Naraku tells him.<br>"No you don't want me for me, it's because I look like Keski, that's why everyone is nice to me, the only person that cares a bout me for me is Inuyasha!" Kohaku tells him with tears in his eyes.  
>"While it's true, you do look like Keski, that isn't the reason that I have wanted you," Naraku said.<br>"I know why you've 'wanted' me. You just wanted the jewel. Well, I don't have it anymore, so if you want it, then go and find the pieces of it and put it back together," Kohaku said, glaring at him as he turned around and started toward the castle.

"You're the only one that can see the jewel, you're angry right now because I took your first kiss, it is only the first of many things I will take from you." Naraku says to him. Kohaku stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Naraku.  
>"You know when Keski was your age he was already living on his own with Karas not stuck in a castle with a demon lord who feels guilty because he couldn't save Keski." Naraku tells him<br>"Well, I'm not Keski," Kohaku said, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as he glared at the demon. "I know you aren't. But how are you going to prove that to everyone else?" Naraku asked, smirking

"I am going to collect the jewel that's how and then leave." Kohaku tells him. Naraku walked up to Kohaku and placed his hand on Kohaku's chin. "Hmm I am not going to let you leave after you collect the jewel in fact I might take you while you're searching for it." Naraku tells him and kisses Kohaku on his lips for a second time that day.  
>Kohaku jumped back and slapped Naraku across his face. "How dare you!" Keski yelled as he took over Kohaku's body<p>

Naraku's eyes widened slightly before he smirked. "Hello, Keski," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
>"I won't let you use him Naraku, he's pure and good." Keski tells him.<br>"Hmm I know that so were you, so you've been hiding all this time in his body, you're the cause of me not being able to get Kagome and her brat!" Naraku said to him

"Yes I am, I loved you and you killed me." Keski said letting his emotions get the better of him  
>Naraku smirked. "Yes I know you loved me, but you got in the way Keski you were not going to let me have the jewel so you had to die." Naraku tells him<br>Keski glared at him and said, "I wish that jewel never existed. Then I could have lived a normal life with my brother, and this boy would be living a normal life, hopefully without you in it!" Naraku growled and grabbed the front of the boy's kimono, pulling him close. "I would of had this boy even if he weren't your reincarnation, Keski," he hissed.

Keski's eyes went wide, "You really want him why?" Keski asked him feeling hurt that he was being tossed aside for Kohaku.

"They're reasons of my own, give it up I had my time with you, I even spared your brother now stay out of this before you make me hurt Karas." Naraku tells him and lets Keski go.

Keski held his head down "I'll make him kill you Naraku." Keski tells him  
>"How? By taking over his body whenever he's near me? You can barely keep it up right now. You're time is coming to completely vanish, Keski, and I'll be there when it happens," Naraku said, smirking.<br>Keski glared at him and said, "Yes, because that will be the time that I take you down with me."

Sesshoumaru growled and stood up and walked out the room to drag Kohaku down when he looked out the window and saw Naraku and Kohaku.  
>Sesshoumaru walked outside and quietly came into view Keski growled and walked over to Naraku and grabbed him by his shirt. "Why him, why do you want him and not me?" Keski asked him as he buried his face into Naraku's robe.<br>Sesshoumaru came out completely now. "Keski!" he growled.

Keski pulled back and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Stay out of this! This is between me and him," he said, turning back towards Naraku. "Keski, think about what you're doing! You're wasting the time you have here on this scum!" Sesshoumaru said

"Sesshoumaru I love him." Keski tells him.  
>"Keski he killed you, why don't you get that he used you!" Sesshoumaru says to him as he walks over to them.<br>Keski looked up at Naraku. "All I wanted was a family I was willing to be your slave." he tells Naraku  
>Naraku looked at him and said, "I know you would have, Keski. But you would not have given me the jewel, so I killed you for it, only to have you swallow the damn thing and make me wait all these years to get it back!"<p>

Keski flinched when Naraku yelled at him. "You still don't have it Kohaku shattered it." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>"Keski let Kohaku have control of his body." Sesshoumaru tells him. Keski turned around and cried into Sesshoumaru chest. "I know you hate this but you have to rest let Kohaku avenge you." Sesshoumaru tells him<br>"I can't let him kill him, Sesshoumaru. Naraku was to me like Kagome is to you," Keski said.  
>"I am sorry my friend, but you will not be in this vessel when the time comes. You will have gone for the next world," Sesshoumaru said sadly, tilting his friend's face up towards his own.<p>

Keski smiled at Sesshoumaru before he closed his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku as Kohaku came back. "That hurts every time he does that." Kohaku says and looks up at Sesshoumaru and blushes before stepping away.  
>"So you used Keski to form some spell around Kagome and your child." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru<br>"Yes, to keep you away from them. And if I have to, I'll do the same for Kohaku," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at him.  
>Naraku chuckled and said, "Just because you put that concoction on him does not mean that he won't come to me willingly. Isn't that right, Kohaku?" He smirked as he looked at the boy.<p>

"You kissed me!" Kohaku yelled at him and then his face turned bright red.  
>"Kohaku go inside now dinner is getting cold." Sesshoumaru says to him.<br>"How rude Sesshoumaru I was talking to my mate to be." Naraku growls  
>"He will never be your mate! Ever!" Sesshoumaru hissed at him. "I suggest you leave now, before I call my guards or kill you myself!" he added, pushing Kohaku behind him.<br>Naraku laughed out loud and said, "You can't keep me from him, Sesshoumaru. And we both know you can't kill me."

"Kohaku remembered what I told you, I don't see you as a copy." Naraku tells him before leaving the palace grounds. Kohaku looked at where Naraku had been standing. "Is he right do you just see me as Keski's copy?" Kohaku asked Sesshoumaru.  
>"Of course not, Kohaku. In all honesty, I consider you as a part of my family, just as much as I consider your parents, and Karas and Kira," Sesshoumaru said, kneeling down in front of the teenager.<p>

"But Naraku said that you just feel guilty about Keski ." Kohaku tells him.  
>"I do feel guilty about Keski's death but I don't see you as a copy, you're family as I just said, Naraku is just trying to twists your mind, trust me Kohaku if I didn't care about you, I would let you journey alone with my idiot brother." Sesshoumaru says to him<p>

Kohaku sighed and looked at the ground. "I just don't know who to believe anymore," he whispered.  
>"You should believe in the people you trust most. You do trust us, right, Kohaku? Me, and Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.<br>Kohaku looked in Sesshoumaru's eyes, "Yes I trust you." Kohaku says to him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and stood up  
>"We'll go back inside and we won't tell them that Naraku came and you kissed him again." Sesshoumaru says to him. "He kissed me!" Kohaku yells as they go inside,<p>

"Shhh, either way, we won't talk about it," Sesshoumaru said, his hand on the small of Kohaku's back, guiding him to the dining room.  
>"I don' know what we're going to do," Kohaku said.<br>"We'll just focus on keeping you, Kagome, and Rin protected while we find the remnants of the jewel, okay? The rest we'll figure out on the way," Sesshoumaru said.

Kohaku walked back into the room and sat down and began eating , Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and he said nothing as he sat down and started eating as well. After dinner was over the bags were brought down and Ah and un were taken out the stable.  
>"I am going to take Rin up to bed so we can get her up in the morning." Kagome says to Sesshoumaru.<br>"No I wanna stay with daddy." Rin says with a pout  
>"You're mother's right, Rin. You need your rest. I'll see you in the morning," Sesshoumaru said, kissing his daughter's forehead.<br>"Fine, but will you come with us and tuck me in?" Rin asked, pouting still.  
>He sighed and said, "Alright. Come on."<br>"Wrapped around your finger." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and kissed her on the cheek. "Stop being jealous." Sesshoumaru said to her.  
>Kagome growled as she walked up the steps to Rin bedroom. "Kohaku are you okay?" Kikyo asked him as Souta rubbed his sleepy eyes.<br>Kohaku looked over at his mom. "I am fine mom, just thinking wondering how long it will take to find the shards." he says  
>"It'll take a while. But don't worry about it, sweetie. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are right, we need as much sleep as we can get. I'm turning in early," Kikyo said, standing and kissing the top of her son's head. "I love you," she added, looking into his eyes.<p>

"Love you, too, Mom," Kohaku said, smiling at her. Suikotsu hugged his son and said, "We both love you. I'm turning in, too. Don't be up too late."  
>"I won't, Dad. Sleep well," Kohaku said, watching his parents leave the room.<br>"Goodnight, brother," Souta said, hugging him.  
>"Goodnight, Souta. Behave yourself," Kohaku said, hugging his brother tight before watching him run after their parents. He was the only one left, since Karas and Kira had left to go to their home, and Caren and Dante had gone to bed as well. He stood and walked outside, sitting in the gardens and feeling the cool breeze run through his hair.<p>

Kohaku looked up at the sky seeing the stars twinkle. I guess Inuyasha will be here in the morning." Kohaku says as he turns his head he goes back inside not seeing a pair of red eyes watching him. At Keski and Karas former village there was quite a lot of activity going on there. A figure wearing a black hooded robe walked over to Keski's grave and bent down to it they took out a wooden bowl they put a potion in the bowl and placed it over the grave and watched as some of the soil went into it.  
>The new Priestess was walking when she saw the figure by the grave. "Who are you?!" she asked as s he walked over to the figure at Keski's grave<p>

The figure turned towards the priestess and said, "You do not need to know who I am." The woman drew her bow and arrow and said, "You will identify yourself, or I will shoot you in assumption you are a demon." The figure chuckled, and she pulled back her hood. "My name, is Kaguya," she said, smiling darkly at her

The priestess saw that the demon was a beauty with her dark long wavy hair and blue eyes "I am almost done then I will be leaving this worthless village." Kaguya tells her. "What do you want with his grave?! the priestess asked her.  
>"I heard he was powerful when he was alive I would have had him if not for that damn spider getting to him first!" Kaguya growled. "But no matter this will be more fun." she tells the priestess as she picks up the bowl now.<br>The priestess drew her bow again. "I must request you replace the soil from where you got it. It is disrespectful to disrupt a grave," she said. "It's a good thing I'm not the respectful type, isn't it?" Kaguya said, laughing before disappearing, making the priestess curse.

Kaguya arrived back at her castle and walked over to a table where she placed the bowl. She then walked over to the clay she had and began forming it she left a hole where the heart would go and took the dirt and poured it into the hole and chanted over it before watching it close up she watched as the body formed flesh grew over the clay along with coal black hair. "That's it rise Keski." she said but growled when the body didn't move. "What have I done wrong ?" she wondered.

"You're missing a soul his soul is gone." A woman with long black hair and dark eyes, she wore a black and purple kimono.  
>"Who are you?" Kaguya asked her.<br>"My name is Tsubaki and he will not move till he has a soul you should know that." Tsubaki says

Kaguya hissed, "Of COURSE I know that! But where could his soul be?"  
>"Fool, he was reincarnated already! If you had kept up with the rumors like I have, the soul is in the body of a young boy by the name of Kohaku," Tsubaki said, glaring at the woman.<br>Kaguya glared at Tsubaki. "And where is this Kohaku at?" Kaguya asked her.  
>"He is in the Lord of the west palace under his care." Tsubaki tells her. Kaguya growled "Then I will just have to get this boy and suck his soul out." Kaguya tells her. "Well he has plenty of guards." Tsubaki says to her as he looks at the soulless body<p>

Kaguya chuckled and said, "No man can resist me."  
>"They can if they're demons like yourself," Tsubaki said, inspecting her nails in the candle light. Kaguya growled and said, "What are you here for anyway, Tsubaki?"<br>"I just wanted to tell you that you need a soul and if you think it will be easy to get Kohaku you're mistaken, Naraku has his eyes on Kohaku and you will have to deal with him." Tsubaki tells her

Kaguya sighed and said, "What does he want with THIS one!? He probably has the jewel already."  
>"The jewel has been shattered," Tsubaki said, sighing, not looking up from her nails.<br>"WHAT!? When did this happen!?" Kaguya screeched.  
>"Like I said, you should have paid attention. Maybe you would have learned something," Tsubaki hissed, glaring at the woman before her.<p>

Kaguya walked over to Tsubaki. "You help me and we can control the world once we have Kohaku's soul and use Keski to find the shards."she says to her.  
>Tsubaki smirked. "You have yourself a deal." Tsubaki tells her and the two women shake hands It seemed Kagome and Sesshoumaru were going to be in a lot of battles soon.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

ch15

The next morning, the group got up and made last-minute checks on their luggage before gathering outside of the castle. "Alright. Now, we all stick together, no separations. The children are to be protected at all times, no matter what," Sesshoumaru said. "Dear, we know," Kagome said, taking his hand in hers.

Karas and Kira ran into the gardens out of breath. "Wait for us!" Karas said to them as they caught their breath. Sesshoumaru looked up at them  
>"Made it just in time." Sesshoumaru says to them.<br>"We can't leave yet anyway, Inuyasha isn't here yet." Kohaku says to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "We don't need the brat." Sesshoumaru says to him

"Psh, you need all the help you can get," Inuyasha said, walking up the road towards them, his hands hidden in his kimono.  
>Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and said, "We'll do just fine. We've got five priests, though one is still in training, and two more are half-demon, three demons, and two humans who I assume are good with some martial art techniques, as well as a small group of guards. We do not need any more protection or help."<br>Kohaku smiled and walked over to Inuyasha ."Glad you're here." he says to Inuyasha and sees a sword in a sheath.  
>"What's this?" Kohaku asked him.<br>"My dad gave it to me, he said that I can't rely on my brother." Inuyasha says to him.  
>"He was right you will fend for yourself." Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>"Whatever come on Kohaku." Inuyasha says to him.

"Wait for me!" Shippo said as he ran after the two teens  
>Kohaku smiled at the still young demon. "You're coming, too, Shippo?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, I don't like being in that castle all by myself!" Shippo said. Kohaku laughed and said, "Well, I'm glad you're here. I could use all of the friendly support I could get."  
>Shippo jumped up on Kohaku's shoulder, Stupid Inuyasha you better not get Kohaku kidnapped!" Shippo tells him.<br>Kagome laughed as Inuyasha was yelled at by a fox kit "Let's go." Sesshoumaru said to them as Rin and Souta rode atop the dragon.

The group started off, and the guards followed at a respectable distance, yet protective manner. Sesshoumaru looked at Karas, Kira, Caren, Dante, and Kohaku and said, "We'll need your senses to find the jewel shards." They said nothing, just nodded at him.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, "So where are we going to camp at Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asks him.

"When it is time we will set up camp are you that lazy that you're tired already?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
>"What you say?!, I was asking cause of the kids you bastard, Kagome how can you stay with this ass?" he asks her.<br>Kagome smiled and said, "Because I'm just like him, Inu. And don't use the children as an excuse to make camp. If you're tired, just say so." She slid her arm through Sesshoumaru's, resting her arm on the inside of his elbow.

Inuyasha growled at them both and caught up with Kohaku. "So you ready to face Naraku and other demons who will want the jewel?" Inuyasha asked him.  
>"Yeah I am I better be right?" Kohaku said with a smile.<br>"Those two are really close." Karas says to Kira.  
>"I know it's almost like the rest of us are not here." Kira tells him<p>

"That's only because they've been friends since they were born. I don't think they would know what to do with themselves if they were to lose one or the other," Kagome said, smiling fondly at the two boys to see Kohaku playfully push Inuyasha. "Kohaku would be so depressed if he were to lose Inuyasha," Kikyo said, sighing.

The women then both looked at Sesshoumaru. "Fine I'll protect Inuyasha, I don't need my father trying to kill me." Sesshoumaru says to them.  
>Kikyo smiled at that as she watched Souta and Rin chatting atop the dragon. "Sesshoumaru what about Keski?" Kagome whispers to him.<br>"He said he won't come back but who knows." Sesshoumaru whispers back to her.

* * *

><p>Kaguya and Tsubaki left the castle in search of Kohaku. "Aren't you going to follow Kohaku?" Kagura asked Naraku.<p>

Naraku chuckled and said, "I can keep perfect track of him from Kanna's mirror. When I know he is close, I will go to him." Kagura rolled her eyes and said, "If I were you, I would just go get him and that wench now."

"I can't touch Kagome thanks to Keski so there is no point!" Naraku said as he glared at her. Kagura chuckled. "You mean your former lover betrayed you, this is too much I love to meet him." Kagura says with a grin showing her white teeth

Naraku growled and stood, stalking towards her until her back hit the wall. "Kagura, I am warning you, you do not want to cross me," he hissed.

"I am sorry, I forgot my place." Kagura tells him and bows her head she didn't think he get this upset over that. Naraku raised his hand to slap her when Kanna came into the study. "Master Naraku look." Kanna said holding up her mirror to show Naraku, Tsubaki and Kaguya  
>Naraku growled low in his throat. "What do those two want?" he hissed.<br>"Master, I believe they are after Kohaku," Kanna said.  
>"Yes, I know that, Kanna. If they are after him, then they are after the jewel," Naraku said<p>

"I should have marked him, he is mine and those two are about to learn that!" Naraku growled. "Kanna, Kagura we leave now!" he tells them and walks out the study. Kagura glared at Kanna. "You should have let them have the brat!" Kagura hissed at the little girl. "I obey master no matter what." Kanna says and walks out as well.

Sesshoumaru stopped the group so they could have lunch. Inuyasha and Kohaku sat down as they rested their feet while the adults got the food out. Bankotsu walked over to Rin and took her down from the dragon and then Souta.  
>Rin ran over to her parents and jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms. "When are we going to find a shard, daddy?" she asked.<br>"I don't know, sweetie, they're scattered all over the place," Sesshoumaru replied.  
>Souta walked over to Kohaku and looked up at him. "Kohaku will you teach me how to shoot arrows?" he asked him<br>Kohaku smiled and stood up. Karas looked at the two it reminded him of when he asked Keski to show him. "Hey Caren does Kohaku know any spells yet?" he asks.  
>"He knows a few healing ones." Caren tells him<br>"When do you think he'll get to offensive and defensive spells?" Kira asked.

"I'm not sure, yet. He has to get more experience, first," Caren replied.

"Don't you think he should with Naraku roaming?" Karas asks him.  
>"I know that Karas !" Caren yelled at him as he watched Souta take the bow and arrow, Kohaku showed him how to hold it and then watched as Souta shot it his aim was off and he hit one of the guards<br>." Sorry." Souta said and hid behind Kohaku.  
>Bankotsu looked at him, the arrow in his leg, and forced a smile. "It's alright, master Souta," he said, leaning down and jerking the arrow from his leg, wincing. Kohaku chuckled and walked over, kneeling in front of him. "Here, this should help," he said. He placed his hands gently over the wound and mumbled a spell to help heal the wound.<p>

"Thanks Kohaku, Master Souta you should practice on Fluffy he's a good target that's how Karas and Kira learned." he says.  
>Inuyasha laughed as he looked over at Sesshoumaru." Fluffy huh, aww are you soft and cuddly?" Inuyasha teased.<p>

Sesshoumaru growled, looking at his brother with narrowed eyes. Inuyasha smirked and said, "Awww, little fluffy's getting mad."  
>Kagome glared at him and said, "Don't push your luck, Inuyasha. He'll kick your ass, and you know it."<br>"Hmph he can try then father will kill him, anyway come on Kohaku let's go find some fish." Inuyasha says to him.  
>"You may go half-breed but Kohaku is staying here." Sesshoumaru says to him as he takes Rin off his lap and stands up.<br>"Oh boy. Karas said as he got out the way.  
>"Kohaku isn't a child, Sesshoumaru. Give him some space," Inuyasha said.<br>"You snuck him out last time, and look what happened! The jewel is shattered, which is what forced us out here in the first place! And now Naraku is after Kohaku more than ever so that he can help him find the shards for himself! Inuyasha, go get some fish, but Kohaku is staying right here where I can see him," Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Daddy scary mommy, like you when I don't eat all my food." Rin says to her.

Kikyo sighed as she sat next to Kagome. "Sesshoumaru how about sending Bankotsu with them?" Suikotsu says to him.  
>"That's just as bad as Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled.<br>"Hey I'll have you know Kohaku was never taken on my watch!" Bankotsu yelled at Sesshoumaru  
>"Are you yelling at me?" Sesshoumaru asked him<p>

Bankotsu paled and he said, "N-no sir. Just stating a fact."  
>"Well, the answer is still no," Sesshoumaru said.<p>

"Please, Sesshoumaru? Honestly, I would like to go," Kohaku said, looking over at him.  
>"Kohaku do you not recall yesterday, next time HE sees you he isn't going to play he's going to take what he wants and I might not be able to stop him!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.<br>"You don't have to yell at him!" Inuyasha yelled.  
>"Stay out of this Inuyasha, Naraku wants him are you to blind and stupid to realize this?!" Sesshoumaru asked him<p>

"Sesshoumaru, that is enough! If it will make you feel better, you can come, as well. But just because we are traveling together does not mean I have to obey your every single rule!" Kohaku said, staring at Sesshoumaru the whole time.

"Last time you yelled at someone they ended up burning you." Karas says from his place on the log, Sesshoumaru growled at Karas and stalked over to Kohaku and smirked. "Is that so Kohaku you're a man now you think you can defend yourself from the demons, from the male demons that want your body." he whispered against his ear. "I like women and your scent is getting to me but go ahead go with Inuyasha get the fish." Sesshoumaru says to him "I won't follow go."  
>"Sesshoumaru!?" Kagome and Kikyo yelled.<br>"Quite he's not a kid let him go ladies." Sesshoumaru says and walks away from Kohaku.  
>Kohaku watched him walk off and said, "Let's go, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and the two walked off.<p>

"Bankotsu, keep an eye on them, please? Alert us if anything goes wrong," Kagome said. Bankotsu nodded and followed after the two. Kagome smacked the back of Sesshoumaru's head when he sat down.

Rin giggled as her father got smacked. "He said he wasn't going to obey so why should I go out my way to save him?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
>"You're just mad caused he defied you for a change." Kagome says to him.<br>"Hmph whatever don't come calling me if Naraku molest him." Sesshoumaru says to her as he looks at his claws.  
>"I swear you think Sesshoumaru was the father." Karas says.<br>"Shut up Karas before I make you leave!" Sesshoumaru hissed.  
>Karas rolled his eyes and said, "The only way I would leave was if either Kira left or if I died." Kira smiled at him and took Karas' hand in his own. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as well. "Fine, take your time," she said.<br>Sesshoumaru growled as he went for a walk, "This is all Naraku's fault and Keski's! he growled out and took his whip out and knocked over a tree in his anger.  
>"Temper, Temper." Came a deep silky voice.<br>"Naraku you don't want to deal with me right now in any form you decide to show yourself in!" Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"Hmm I watched as you smelled my boy." Naraku tells him<br>Sesshoumaru growled and said, "He does not belong to you, and he does not belong to me. He belongs to himself and his significant other, do you understand?"

"He is mine you damn dog you were there last night, Keski was practically begging me to take him if I would have said yes I would have had Kohaku's cute little body and there was nothing you could do, Keski would have purified you if I said yes and you tried to stop him."  
>Sesshoumaru growled at him. "Hm you would sleep with the male who is keeping you from my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked him.<br>"Of course I would then I punish him." Naraku tells him.

While that was going on Kohaku and Inuyasha caught some fish. Tsubaki and Kaguya found them. "Please help me my sister is hurt." Tsubaki says to them as her clothes were torn now and her hair all over the place.

Kohaku looked at them. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.  
>"She scratched her leg on the way down the mountain trail just in the forest. Please, she is bleeding," Tsubaki said, a worried look plastered on her face.<p>

Kohaku stood up."Come on Inuyasha."Kohaku says to him and walks over to Tsubaki."Thank you." she says.  
>"Hey wait!" Bankotsu says to Kohaku.<br>"Her sister is hurt, we have to help her." Kohaku tells him  
>"Wait here while I tell Kagome." he says to them.<br>Tsubaki watched as Bankotsu left."Please if you don't come now she will die." she tells Kohaku  
>Inuyasha looked at Kohaku and whispered so only he could hear, "I'm right her to protect you." Kohaku nodded and looked at Tsubaki. "Show me to your sister," he said.<p>

Tsubaki limped with them over to where her sister was laying on the ground with her leg bleeding Kohaku walked over to her. "What's your name miss?" he asked.  
>"Kaguya." she said as she looked up at Kohaku. "My what a handsome boy." she says. Inuyasha watched as Kohaku looked at the wound.<br>"Kagome, where is Sesshoumaru?" Bankotsu asks her

"He went for a walk. Why, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, standing. "You might want to come with me," Bankotsu said. Kagome looked over at Dante and Caren and said, "Protect the children." They nodded, and she sped off with Bankotsu, running through the trees.

Kohaku healed Kaguya's leg and smiled at her. "Thank you sweet boy." she says to Kohaku and grabs him by the back of his head before he could blink and stands up with him. Inuyasha took his Tetsusaiga out. "Let him go now!" Inuyasha growled.  
>"You think you can beat us hanyou." Tsubaki said to him.<br>Inuyasha smirked and said, "I know I can. My father trained me well with the Tetsusaiga, made from his own fang." He glared at them, red flashing with white, and blue flashing with gold.  
>"You won't make a move as long as I hold him captive." Kaguya says to him<br>Kohaku looked at Inuyasha  
>Kagome came on the scene."Let him go now!" She growled.<br>"Why the lady of the west, so he sent his bitch, instead of coming himself." Kaguya said to her.  
>"He didn't send me I am my own woman!" Kagome tells her.<br>"I will rip his head off if any of you come close." Kaguya warns them  
>Kagome smirked and said, "No you won't. If I am correct, the both of you are dark priestesses, who are also demon. You need him for something, and it's not to find the jewel shards. You won't kill him." She took a step closer, making Kaguya and Tsubaki take a step back, Kohaku with them.<p>

"You don't want to cause trouble Kaguya , I belong to Naraku." Kohaku says to her.  
>Kaguya laughed, "Really then why isn't he here, and there is no mark on you."she tells him. Tsubaki chants and throws a dark energy ball at Kagome and the others making them jump out the way.<br>Kagome charged at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki you know where to meet me." Kaguya tells her as she starts to leave. " Sesshoumaru!"Kohaku yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Sesshoumaru was heading back to camp when he heard Kohaku's cry. He cursed under his breath and started running. Naraku saw what was happening through Kanna's mirror, though since he was already almost to Kohaku, he, too, heard his yell, sending him into a run also.  
>Sesshoumaru smelled Kagome and made it to the clearing, he looked up and saw the demoness with her arms wrapped around Kohaku's waist. "Lord Sesshoumaru, say goodbye to your pet." she says to him.<br>Sesshoumaru growled at her and took his sword out.

Naraku arrived a few minutes later and saw Tsubaki and Kaguya. "Kaguya let him go he's mine!" Naraku hissed  
>Kohaku looked up and when he saw the two demons, he sighed with relief. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku and hissed, "He is not yours! I will not allow it!"<br>"Dammit, Sesshoumaru, just shut up and one of you help me!" Kohaku yelled, glaring at the both of them.  
>Both males flinched from being yelled at. "Naraku don't interfere and you can have his body when I am done with him." Kaguya tells him.<br>"His body?!" Naraku growled and his tentacles came out his body, "You're going to wish you never laid eyes on him!" he says as they shoot out at Kaguya.

"Oh no you don't " Tsubaki yells and blast him with her dark powers."Go Kaguya, I'll meet you there!" she tells her  
>Kaguya nodded and started off. "Sesshoumaru!" Kohaku yelled, struggling in her arms. She tsked at him and mumbled some words under her breath. Kohaku was struggling one minute, then he was passed out the next. Kaguya threw him over her shoulder and continued on. Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath and tried to go after him.<br>"Don't even think about it, dog," Tsubaki hissed, hitting him again with her power. Kagome stood and charged the demoness, knocking her to the ground. "Go!" she yelled, not looking up as the two wrestled on the ground.  
>Tsubaki slapped Kagome on her face as she tried to get her off of her. Sesshoumaru took off after Kaguya, as did Naraku. "Hey wait for me!" Inuyasha yelled as he put his sword back in it's sheath following after the two.<br>Kaguya smirked she would let them follow she needed their assistance after all. Naraku saw Kagura." Follow her now and you better not lose her." Naraku warned her.  
>Kagura glared at him as she rode on her feather after the foolish female.<p>

Kaguya looked up and cursed to herself when she saw Kagura. "Damn wench, can't mind her own business," Kaguya hissed, running faster. Kaguya saw her castle coming into view and the doors opened and she flew inside with Kohaku in her arms she put a barrier up till she was ready for them to enter.  
>Kagura jumped off her feather and landed at the door she went to walk in when she was shocked by the barrier."Damn Naraku let the boy die." she growled.<br>"Not a chance. I want him, and I will have him," Naraku said, coming up to her, Sesshoumaru right behind him.  
>Kagura sighed and said, "Well, you can't get in anyway, there's a barrier. If you don't believe me, check it yourself."<p>

Inuyasha came up behind them. "I told you to wait!"Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was pissed and grabbed Inuyasha by his collar and threw him at the door he smirked when he saw the barrier shock the young hanyou.  
>Inuyasha shot back from the force of the barrier, hitting a tree. When he stood, his face and clothing were black, and his hair was sticking on end, the ends of his bangs smoking. He glared at Sesshoumaru to see he was holding back a chuckle.<p>

"You bastard!" he yelled, charging at his brother. Sesshoumaru just stepped to the side and Inuyasha hit the barrier again, hitting the same tree, his appearance not changing.

"If you two idiots are done my mate is in there." Naraku says to them.  
>"He isn't your mate, he doesn't even like you!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried fixing his hair.<p>

"Oh but last night he was oh so willing, isn't that right Sesshoumaru?" Naraku said to him. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he looked around for another way in.  
>"So what does she want with Kohaku?" Kagura asked.<br>"Who knows." Naraku says.  
>Kaguya placed Kohaku down on a mat and then walked over to her potions looking for the right one to pull his soul out.<p>

As she was looking, she didn't notice the young boy start to stir. He opened his eyes and when he saw her, he kept his mouth shut. He slowly stood, trying not to make any noise, and looked for a way out of the room.  
>"You won't get far." Kaguya says as she looks over her shoulder at him. Kohaku looked over at the body."Who is that?" he asked her.<br>"That is Keski and today he will have his soul back." Kaguya tells him as she turns around with a small bottle with red liquid in it.  
>"Keski, you're going to kill me so he can live again and be with Naraku and them?" Kohaku asked with a bit of sadness in his voice.<p>

Kaguya smirked and said, "No. I'm going to bring him back so that I can control him and have him find the jewel shards for me. Like most demons and demonesses, I want ultimate power." Kohaku looked from her to Keski and back again before saying, "You won't get away with it. Neither Naraku nor Sesshoumaru will let you. They'd kill you first, or die trying."

"But by time they get in here it will be too late for you." Kaguya tells him as she places two fingers in front of her lips and begins making a chant that makes Kohaku go still. she walked up to him and took the top off the bottle and placed her hand under his chin and squeezed it making Kohaku open his mouth, she poured the d rink down his throat and then released him as he started to scream. Sesshoumaru and the others would be able to hear it

"Nooooo!" Naraku roared, hearing Kohaku's agonized screams. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath before looking to his brother. "Father taught you how to use that thing, right?" he said, indicating the sword. Inuyasha nodded, and Sesshoumaru said, "Then you know about the Scar of the Wind, correct?  
>Inuyasha took his sword out from it's sheath "Hope it works." Inuyasha says. "Wind Scar!" he yelled as he blasted at the barrier. Kaguya smirked as she laid Kohaku's body down and began the chant pulling Kohaku's soul out his body and into Keski's body watching as a blue glow surrounded both of them.<br>The barrier came down and Inuyasha came charging in "Kohaku!" he yelled as he looked  
>around for him.<br>He ran into the room and he saw Kohaku's body, his eyes and mouth open, staring at the ceiling. "Kohaku!" he yelled. "You're too late. The transfer is almost complete," Kaguya said, pausing momentarily in her chanting.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku ran in after him and saw the scene before them, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened there was Keski it wasn't a trick this time since Naraku was right next to him. 'No I don't want to die, mom, father." Kohaku said as Keski's body now had a pale complexion  
>"Keski." was all Naraku could say. Kohaku's body jolted allowing Keski 's body to take a breath bringing him back to life. "Your mouth has brought him back Naraku." Kaguya tells him.<br>Naraku looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
>"All he needed to finish was the sound of his name. You brought him that," Kaguya said, smirking at him and laughing.<br>Kohaku looked over at Sesshoumaru, tears in his eyes as he reached out to him, fear also in his gaze. "Sesshoumaru," he whispered, frightened.  
>Inuyasha ran over to Kohaku and picked him up. "Kohaku don't die on me here you're my only friend." Inuyasha tells him.<br>Keski's eyes opened and he sat up and looked around "I am alive." he says and sees Naraku and stands up. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze toward Keski forgetting about Kohaku.  
>Inuyasha felt the tears sliding down his cheeks as he stared down at Kohaku. The teen looked back at the other and smiled weakly. Keski looked over at them as well<p>

Keski then turned toward Kaguya. "Well I guess I should thank you for getting me out of that body, but I won't let him die." he said as he walked up to Kaguya he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "At least not till I have my fun!" he said and placed his hands on Kaguya's chest blasting her onto the floor burning her.  
>"He's angry." Naraku said as he looked at Kaguya on the floor.<br>"No shit I'm angry!" Keski yelled, turning towards the demon. He looked down at Kohaku before looking at the other two again. "If either of you have something to say to me, say it now. Because when I save this boy, I won't be here any longer," he said, no emotion playing on his face.

"Where are you going this time?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
>"To have fun, that one time with Naraku was okay I think I can get better." Keski tells Sesshoumaru.<br>Naraku growled at him. "Don't touch me!" Kohaku said glaring at Keski as he sat up in Inuyasha's arms  
>"I'll heal myself just stay away you were a pain in my body and you're a pain now!" Kohaku tells him as he gets out of Inuyasha's arms<br>"Two angry priest I wonder how this will turn out?" Inuyasha says  
>Sesshoumaru sighed, running his hand over his face. "Keski, Kohaku, we don't have time for this. Kohaku, you're too weak to help yourself, you'll either pass out or die from lack of energy. Keski, I'm sorry, but you can't stay. You're time has passed, it's Kohaku's turn. He has parents, and a brother to live for. You need to give him back his life," Sesshoumaru said, looking between the two.<p>

"I am not giving him anything , you heard him he doesn't want my help , he'll be fine in a few hours I will survive with a part of his soul." Keski tells Sesshoumaru as he pulls his hair back into a ponytail he smirked knowing Naraku was watching his every move.

Kohaku glared at Sesshoumaru."You butt out!" Kohaku tells Sesshoumaru.  
>Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as Kohaku glared daggers at Keski. Keski was older and more attractive than him, Kohaku then glared at Naraku before walking pass Sesshoumaru.<p>

Sesshoumaru caught Kohaku's arm and said, "Where are you going?" Kohaku didn't look at him, just at the ground.  
>"Away from here," he said sadly, jerking his arm out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and starting for the door, only to find Sesshoumaru standing in front of him. He glared up at him and said, "Get out of my way, Sesshoumaru!" He clutched at his chest, hissing in pain.<br>"Keski." Sesshoumaru growled.  
>"Fine I'll help on the condition I get to stay alive." Keski says to him.<br>"Since when are you only thinking of yourself?" Naraku asked him.  
>Keski walked over to Naraku. "Hmm, this body being in that boy has changed me." Keski said as his eyes flashed to blue before going back to brown."We have a deal Fur ball?" Keski asked Sesshoumaru as he folded his arms over his chest.<br>Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Fine. But, when and if the time comes for you to leave, you leave, no exceptions. Deal?"  
>Keski sighed as well and said, "Deal."<br>Keski walked over to Kohaku and smiled at him. Naraku wasn't sure if he trusted the former priest. "So fur ball did the spell keep Naraku away from Kagome and your child?" Keski asks him as he placed his hands on Kohaku's chest starting to heal him. Kohaku hissed as his chest burned.  
>"Yes. Though it hasn't protected Kohaku," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at the spider demon.<br>"Not like he wanted it," Naraku replied, smiling smugly back at the dog demon.  
>"Yes Naraku has been molesting my copy." Keski says as he pulls his hands way from Kohaku's chest and stands up. "There all done, he'll be fine, may have to rest for a few hours though." Keski says as he stands up.<br>"Aren't you going to see Karas?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
>"What would the reason be?"Keski asked him. Sesshoumaru noticed this Keski wasn't sweet and kind like the former.<br>"Keski. He's your BROTHER," Sesshoumaru said, appalled.  
>"He doesn't need me anymore. He has Kira," Keski replied, stretching. Sesshoumaru just looked at him and said, "What happened to you, Keski?"<p>

"Well being bound to him gave me time to think ,don't worry I could care less about the jewel he shattered but it might be harder now for him to aim right since I am not in his weak body anymore, Naraku he won't even be a challenge for you." Keski says turning to look at him  
>Naraku raised an eyebrow and smirked at Keski. "I wonder Keski how strong you're you let me make love to you without much of a fight you screamed like the whore you were."<br>Keski glared at him and said, "You want to see how strong I am? Try this!" He concentrated, and his hand started to glow blue. He held both of his hands out, palms facing Naraku, and a blue beam shot forth, hitting Naraku in the chest and sending him back to hit the wall behind him.

Kohaku glared at Keski "Hey back off he's my demon!" Kohaku yelled  
>Inuyasha walked over to Sesshoumaru. "So you think these two are going to be fighting over him, not that I feel sorry for Naraku." Inuyasha says to him.<br>"He's not yours, a damn kiss doesn't mean a thing!" Keski yelled down at Kohaku.

Kohaku glared at him and said, "Just because he popped your cherry doesn't mean he belongs to you, either! YOU were in love with HIM. It doesn't mean the feelings were mutual!"  
>Keski growled at him, "He loves me not you, you're just a copy you could never please him like I can!" Keski tells him<br>Naraku rubbed his head as he stood up looking at the two males yelling back and forth at each other Keski saw Naraku and pushed Kohaku away and ran over to Naraku and threw his arms around Naraku's neck. "I am sorry please forgive me." Keski says to him. Sesshoumaru watched to see how this would play out. "What is wrong with you two Naraku is evil!" Sesshoumaru says to them.

Kohaku and Keski looked over at him. "I love him!" The two said at the same time. Kohaku gasped and covered his mouth, his eyes wide. "Wait...that can't be right," he whispered. He looked up at Naraku, then at Sesshoumaru. "EExcuse me," he whispered, running out of the room, shoving past Sesshoumaru.  
>Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Inuyasha all could smell the salt from his tears.<br>"Naraku come on I know you haven't had any in a while." Keski said as he kissed Naraku on his neck smirking as he got Kohaku out the way.  
>Naraku grabbed Keski by his ponytail and made him whimper in pain. "I told you before we were through." Naraku growled at him.<br>Inuyasha ran out the room after Kohaku, he found his friend crying as he leaned against the wall. "I am sorry I don't know why I said that, Naraku probably is happy to have Keski back in his arms." he says to Inuyasha

Inuyasha gently pulled Kohaku to him, wrapping his arms around Kohaku's shoulders. "No, he's not. He practically shoved him out of the way just now," Inuyasha said. Kohaku sniffled and looked up at his best friend. "Really?" he asked, wiping at his eyes, though the tears continued to fall.  
>"Yes really but Kohaku you might have to be more careful now, I was told when I was a child that Keski was a great priest none could beat him until Naraku came along." Inuyasha says to him. "Yeah I know." Kohaku said as he wiped the tears from his face.<br>Keski moved away from Naraku and looked at Sesshoumaru. "So that's it all I did doesn't matter now because of that brat?!" Keski yelled at them both. "I was first I was keeper of the jewel." Keski reminds them  
>"Now I bet it would reject you. Somehow, everything finds it's rightful owner," Sesshoumaru said. Keski glared at the both of them and yelled, "I'll show you who's better!" He stalked out of the room and into the hallway, where he saw Kohaku and Inuyasha. He made both of his hands glow, and quickly put them up, palms towards the two teens.<br>Kohaku saw and yelled, "No!" He stood in front of Inuyasha and quickly put up a barrier, the strongest so far.

Keski glared at Kohaku as he saw the barrier Naraku and Sesshoumaru came out into the hall . Keski swallowed the lump in his throat. Kagura personally liked Keski she loved how he stood up to Naraku.  
>Kaguya wasn't dead but in pain she sat up as she looked around.<br>Keski balled his fist and turned to Naraku and Sesshoumaru. "You're both fools." he tells them as his eyes flashed blue again  
>Sesshoumaru stared at the priest and said, "Maybe you're the fool, Keski. Get past your own pain and see what's happening in front of you.."<p>

Keski backed away from them, he looked at Naraku with tears in his eyes. "I won't be replaced I changed my mind I will find the shards." Keski tells them before walking up to Naraku and kissing him on his lips. "You can deny how you feel to spare his feelings, find me when you're ready for the real thing." Keski tells him and walks away.  
>Sesshoumaru watched as Keski walked past Kohaku and Inuyasha, not looking at either of them. When he was gone, Kohaku let down the barrier. "Sess, I thought you said he was kind?" he said, panting slightly, as he looked at the demon.<br>"So did I," Sesshoumaru replied, still staring at the way Keski had gone. He shook his head and said, "Come on, we need to get back." He looked at Naraku and said, "And you, stay away from Kohaku. And Keski."

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru. "It was Keski that just kissed me or are you blind?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru

"Oh I saw it but I also see the look in your eyes as much as I want to throw Keski over my knee and spank him till he gets some sense in his head, you touch him and I'll kill you the same with this one." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Kohaku to him.  
>"I say let them both teach Naraku a lesson for molesting them both." Inuyasha says.<br>"Stay out of this hanyou, whoever I decide to be with that is between me and him." Naraku says not like being caught in the middle of two jealous males

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "Then pick someone other than Kohaku or Keski, because neither of them are for you. Come on, boys, we need to get back." He looked at the two before turning around, watching Naraku over his shoulder as the three walked away. Kohaku glanced at him from over his shoulder as well before turning back around.

Naraku winked at Kohaku before walking back inside the castle to deal with Kaguya. Kohaku blushed as he turned his head around. "Sesshoumaru, Ia m sorry about yelling at you earlier, thank you for staying by my side and not leaving me for Keski." Kohaku tells him

Sesshoumaru smiled down at him and said, "Like I told you, Kohaku, you're like family. With me, my family helps each other. Even if it is a dimwit like Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared at his brother as he said that. Kohaku smiled back and said, "Thanks."  
>"Yeah well I am dad's favorite!"Inuyasha tells Sesshoumaru as they get back to the clearing Kagome was by the river washing the blood off her face. "Next time I see that bitch she's dead!" Kagome growls.<br>"Well seems like you hand your hands full as well." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kagome scoffed and said, "Had my hands full is an understatement. That bitch scratched my face!" She showed Sesshoumaru the healing lines, making him growl low in his throat.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and hugged her and kissed her face I am sorry I wasn't here."he tells her.  
>"Teens here don't make us vomit." Inuyasha says to them.<br>"Then get!" Sesshoumaru says to his brother.  
>"So um what did Kaguya want with Kohaku?" Kagome asks.<br>"Uh well she wanted his soul for something."Sesshoumaru says.  
>"Let me tell it!" Inuyasha says "But first let's get back to the camp so the others can hear!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kohaku's hand.<br>Kohaku looked at the ground. Inuyasha pulled him close and said, "Hey. We're all here for you. You're fine."  
>Kohaku just nodded and said, "Can we get back now? I want to see my brother."<p>

"We're back!" Inuyasha yelled as they walked into the camp Bankotsu stood up and looked at Kohaku glad he was in one piece. Souta saw his big brother and ran over to him and hugged him around his waist."Kohaku I missed you where did you go?"he asks.  
>"Not far."Kohaku says as he looks down at him.<br>"So what happened?" Bankotsu asked. Sesshoumaru walked in and walked over to Rin and kissed her before sitting down and placing her in his lap

"Anyone ever heard of either Tsubaki or Kaguya?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kikyo and Suikotsu looked at each other before looking back at Sesshoumaru.  
>"Those names sound extremely familiar, but I don't remember where I've heard them," Kikyo said.<br>"I said I am telling the story this is too good for you to mess up." Inuyasha says  
>"So here it is Kaguya wanted Kohaku for his soul and well Naraku and Fluffy got pissed about this so they followed after her ." Inuyasha said. Kohaku sat down and looked over at Karas wondering how he was going to react when he found out his brother was back<p>

Souta sat down next to his brother and leaned against him as Inuyasha continued, "Well, when we got there, Kohaku was on the floor, motionless, and guess who's body was next to him?" When no one answered, he said, "Keski. He has a part of Kohaku's soul in him. He's back." Karas's eyes widened and he whispered, "Keski? My Keski?"


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17  
>"What?!" Kagome yelled hurting Inuyasha's ears.<br>"I said he's back he has part of Kohaku's soul in him but that's not the best part he and Kohaku were fighting over who Naraku belongs too." Inuyasha says to them.  
>Suikotsu and Kikyo looked over at Kohaku. "Is that true?" his father asks him.<br>"It just happened, but Naraku wants Keski just as much as Keski wants him."Kohaku tells them.  
>"That's a lie Keski doesn't love Naraku." Karas says. Kira sighed as he looked at his love.<p>

"Yes, he does. You didn't see the way he looked at him. The way he was hurt," Kohaku said. Souta grasped his big brother's hand and held it tight. Kira took Karas's hand. "Kira, it can't be him. It can't be," Karas said, looking at him.

"Oh it's him alright he has his powers and everything and he does want Naraku." Sesshoumaru says to Karas.  
>"And you just left him with Naraku again you bastard!" Karas yelled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled and placed Rin on the ground and stood up.<br>" Sesshoumaru wait!" Kagome yelled at him  
>"No, I did NOT leave him with Naraku. I won't do that again. He stormed off after trying to kill Kohaku and my useless brother! He's not the same, though. He's not as nice as he used to be, Karas, so don't get the fantasy in your head that he'll be exactly the same as before. He's harsh and cruel now, so get used to it," Sesshoumaru said, standing in front of Karas now, who was still sitting.<p>

"Are you saying that Keski is evil now?" Kira asked.  
>"He is jealous of Kohaku that much I know, I had to make a deal with him to heal Kohaku." Sesshoumaru says looking at Karas.<br>"No Keski is kind and gentle he would never be cruel." Karas tells him.  
>"Karas I told him to come see you, do you see him here, he might even harm you if you get in his way." Sesshoumaru tells him<p>

Karas stood, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "He is my BROTHER! Family doesn't hurt one another," he said. Sesshoumaru laughed and said, "You don't think family hurts one another? Think again. You don't know shit, Karas. You've been far too sheltered."  
>Kagome looked at the two Shippo jumped into Souta's lap Kagome sighed."Sesshoumaru." she said.<br>"Keski loves me he would never hurt me, just cause you and Inuyasha fight doesn't mean Keski and I would fight!" Karas tells him and then glares at Kohaku. "This is your fault what did you say to Keski!?" Karas demanded

Kohaku looked at him and said, "I didn't say anything to Keski, just argued with him about Naraku, okay? So don't try to pin all of this shit on me!"  
>"Kohaku!" Kikyo scolded.<br>Kohaku ignored her and said, "You want to see your brother? Then go find him! He went to go find the jewel shards. See if he's how you remember then."

Kira cleared his throat and looked at them. "Look we all have to stick together Karas, I am sure we will see Keski soon so please stop picking fights you once thought of Kohaku as a brother." Kira tells him.  
>Karas glared at Kira. "Who asked you, this is your fault as well if Keski never helped you back then he still be alive!" Karas says to him<br>Kira's eyes widened, hurt plain as day in them. "Karas!" Sesshoumaru said.  
>"It's true, and you fucking know it!" Karas yelled, turning towards the demon. Kira looked down at his hands, folded in his lap, tears sliding down his face.<br>Kagome walked over to Kira and placed her hands in his. "It's okay, Karas how could you!" Kagome said to him.  
>Karas walked pass Sesshoumaru and down to the river.<br>Kohaku looked at Kira. "I am sorry." he says to him.  
>"It's fine in my heart I always thought he blamed me, I should go." Kira says<br>"No, don't go. I want you to stay. The more help we have, the better," Kohaku said, walking over and sitting down next to him, Souta and Shippo following.  
>"No, I'm an extra wheel you don't need. I'll just head back to the castle and figure out what to do from there," Kira said.<br>"Sit your ass down, you came all the way out here, don't think that Naraku won't use you to get to Kohaku if he finds you by yourself and as far as Karas goes he will come around and if he doesn't I'll break his neck." Sesshoumaru tells him and walks back over and sits down watching Rin.  
>Karas sighed he didn't know why he blamed Kira, Kira was just a kid like he was. "This is Naraku's fault, Keski how could you not want to see me?" he said aloud<p>

Keski took his hair out the ponytail and let his hair blow in the wind he looked up at the blue sky he took his clothes off and got in the river to bathe.  
>"My, my Keski don't you care if anyone sees you?' Naraku asked him as he leaned against a tree. Keski head shot up and he saw Naraku and Kaguya knocked out laying at his feet<p>

"No, not really. And it's you, so I don't care. You've seen it already," Keski said, continuing to bathe. Naraku smirked and said, "You're not as timid as you used to be."  
>"No, I'm not. I'm not at all who I used to be," Keski said<br>"What do you want shouldn't you be off tracking Kohaku down?" Keski said saying his name in hate.  
>"Not right now my boy needs to get his strength back thanks to you, why aren't you off seeing Karas, Shippo and Kira?" Naraku asked him.<br>Keski looked at Naraku. "Why should you care what I do, if I am correct you wanted to kill my brother." he says

"Because he kept me from you. Now I want to kill him because he's annoying," Naraku said, shrugging as if he were bored. Keski swam over to the shore and looked at Naraku. "And you just think I will let you kill Karas?" Keski asks him.  
>"Well seeing as you're here and not with him, I don't think you care, I know you're jealous though over a boy a few years younger than you." Naraku says to him as he walks over to Keski's robe and picks it up and looks at Keski in the water. "You're foolish to believe I won't hurt you." Naraku tells him<p>

"You're foolish to believe you could hurt me," Keski said, getting out of the water and boldly walking up to Naraku and taking his robe from him, sliding it on and tying it at the waist.  
>Naraku ran his tongue over his fang he then wrapped his arms around Keski's waist. "I did hurt you, I killed you in fact thanks to that wench you're alive again." Naraku says into the shell of Keski's ear.<p>

"And feelings don't change," Keski whispered back, pressing his hand against Naraku's crotch. Naraku's eyes widened and he chuckled. "You're much bolder, as well. And feelings DO change. Get it through your head, Keski. I. Don't. Want. You. Not anymore," he said, removing Keski's hand.

Keski wiggled out Naraku's grasp and glared at him. "Then leave take her and go!" Keski tells him as his damp hair clings to the back of his robe.  
>"What makes you think you can order me around you don't have arrows or your sword." Naraku reminds him and opens his hand he had found some of the shards. Keski turned around seeing the shards. "Give them to me!" Keski tells him<p>

"I can't do that. With Sesshoumaru's group finding shards, and me finding shards, we'll cross paths sooner or later. Then I can use Kohaku to fuse the entire jewel, and take him as my own," Naraku said. "What are you going to do when I start looking for the jewel shards?" Keski asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take it from you of course." Naraku tells him with a smile on his face "But knowing you, you'll give it to me."Naraku says to him.  
>"Why do you want him so bad he's just a younger version of me, why Naraku, I love you so much even though I know you killed me."Keski says to him and falls to his knees his hair falling over his shoulder as he dug his hands into the dirt."You took me from Karas!" Keski yelled at him as his tears fell.<p>

"It was your own fault. You shouldn't have let yourself become so WEAK," Naraku said, nudging Keski with his foot, making him roll over onto his back.  
>Keski looked up at Naraku as his eyes were filled with tears. "I wasn't weak you bastard, I was in love with you, if I could go back in time I'd kill you that day in that hut." Keski tells him . Kaguya woke up rubbing her head. "Where am I?" she asked<p>

"Where Kagome kicked your ass. Go back to sleep," Naraku said, kicking her in the head and knocking her out. "Keski, if you lived that all over again, you would still be in love with me," he said, turning back to the human.

"No I wouldn't I would kill you before I got the chance to care."Keski tells him as he sits up, "I guess you never felt the same for me." Keski says to him as he stands up.  
>"Now you understand." Naraku says to him.<br>"Then you won't care if I somehow find someone for myself?" Keski asks him

"Not at all. I already have my eyes set on someone, obviously," Naraku said, smirking again.

Keski wiped his face. "Right my reincarnation and you won't kill him when you're done with him assuming you can get pass Sesshoumaru. "Keski asks It hurt him so much to hear Naraku want another.  
>"No. When we get the jewel, I'll want him for...other purposes," Naraku said, smirking. "Assuming you don't use him for your 'other purposes' beforehand," Keski replied.<p>

"Hmm I can wait, he's 15 now and if he hadn't shattered the jewel he be in my bed now." Naraku tells him Keski balled his fist and turned around to face Naraku and walked over to him and punched him in his face, his chest heaving.

Naraku glared at Keski and said, "I'll let that go for now. Do it again, and I'll kill you. And this time you won't be coming back."  
>Keski looked at him. "That's all you can do to me!" Keski tells him.<br>"I can do many things to you Keski, I could make you my slave as Kaguya was going to do, I can take you to my castle and lock you in my dungeons, I did that to Kohaku's daddy it was fun beating him."Naraku tells him  
>Keski looked at Naraku and then over at Kaguya's limp form. "Is that fear in your eyes?" Naraku asks with a grin.<br>"No," Keski lied, hiding the fear behind his passive expression.  
>Naraku shook his head and said, "Keski, Keski, Keski...don't you know not to lie to a demon? I can see and smell your fear."<br>"I have to go , I need to see Karas." Keski says to him.  
>"And how will you find him?" Naraku asks<br>"Don't worry about how I find him, I am no longer your concern nor do I answer to you!" Keski says to him

"Good, because I won't be looking out for you. I'll be looking out for your reincarnation," Naraku said, smirking at him.  
>Keski smiled and said sarcastically, "Just how I want it. Goodbye, Naraku."<p>

Keski ran away from Naraku to find Karas he be damned if he be second best.  
>"Well Naraku I must say you're a good liar."Kaguya said as she stood up, "I know and you know that if Keski gets involved with any male you will be angry, and I know and you do as well that Keski is strong and will find shards and since you angered him he will never hand them over." she says with a grin<p>

"That doesn't mean I can't just simply take them from him," Naraku said, smirking at the demoness.  
>Kaguya laughed and said, "Have fun with that. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go get a most likely very pissed off Tsubaki."<p>

"Yes Tsubaki, I warn you Kaguya keep your hands off of Kohaku, Sesshoumaru let you off easy." he says and then smirks he could use Keski against Sesshoumaru, he saw how Sesshoumaru froze up when he saw Keski.  
>Kaguya saw Naraku smirking. "Thinking something devious are you?" she asked him<p>

"Extremely. Now get out of here before I cut your head off," Naraku said. Kaguya chuckled and walked away, disappearing into the forest. Naraku chuckled to himself as he started off in the general direction of Sesshoumaru's campsite.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on her forehead as they relaxed for now, Karas was still in his mood and had yet to return to the campsite. "Hey Sesshoumaru do you think Keski will come and visit?" Shippo asked looking up at him with his big green eyes

"Honestly Shippo, I don't know," Sesshoumaru replied, hugging his mate and daughter close. Shippo sighed, and Souta smiled at him. "Don't be sad, Shippo. You have us here," he said.

"Yeah runt what do you want him for anyway?"Inuyasha asked him.  
>Kohaku looked at the few shards he had that were in a bottle tied around his neck. "Keski was going to raise me , he saved me from the villagers and he held me in his arms that morning before he left with Naraku." Shippo tells him<p>

"We'll just have to wait and see, Shippo," Kira said, smiling at the kit. Shippo gave a small smile in return and leaned against Souta.

Karas threw some rocks into the water he looked behind him Kira hadn't come to check on him neither had Sesshoumaru not that he could blame them  
>Naraku arrived first and saw Karas. "You have grown Karas but still not the beauty Keski is." Naraku says with a chuckle.<p>

Karas glared at him, throwing a rock in his direction, missing him by inches. "Stay the hell away from me," he said before tossing rocks into the water again.

"I don't want you, so Keski hasn't gotten here yet huh?" Naraku asked him.  
>"Why would he come, Kohaku says all he sees is you."Karas tells him<br>"Ah yes, Keski loves me." Naraku says to him. Naraku smelt Keski coming and decided to have some fun. "I have to say that I am glad that you took Kohaku as a brother." Naraku says to Karas.

"I've known him since he was a baby. He's practically family to all of us, not like you care," Karas said, staring out over the water. Naraku smirked and said, "Well, now you have someone to take your place while you take the role of big brother Keski."

Karas nodded his head, "Yeah I have become Kohaku's big brother, but I hurt his , Kira and Sesshoumaru's feelings, I just wanted to see Keski so bad, I just wanted to see his face to tell him that I am sorry for acting like a brat that day"Karas says to Naraku

Keski was walking up and faintly heard their conversation. He stood behind a tree, leaning against it, as he listened. When he heard what his brother said, he looked down at the ground sadly, feeling deep down inside that he hated hearing his brother upset.

"Well it was Keski's fate to die by my hands." Naraku tells him.  
>"No it wasn't you could have left him alone you could have stole the jewel when he left it in the shrine, he wasn't done raising me, or Kira or Shippo he was the only family I had left you murderer!" Karas yelled at him and turned around to face Naraku.<br>"Watch your tone!" Naraku warns him.  
>Keski stepped out from behind the trees. "Don't touch him Naraku." Keski says to him<p>

Naraku looked at the priest over his shoulder and smirked, saying, "Ah, Keski. Nice of you to join us." Karas's face went blank when he saw his brother, only to show awe. "Keski...?" he whispered, just staring at his brother.

Keski glared at Naraku and then turned to Karas and smiled at him. "Hello Karas last time we talked I took over a 5 year olds body." Keski says and walks pass Naraku and over to Karas and hugged him.  
>"I'm so sorry for talking to you that way please forgive me I never wanted you to die."Karas says as he cries on Keski's shoulder.<br>"Shh it's okay I forgave you that same day, I am glad that Kagome and Sesshoumaru took care of you." he says  
>Karas wiped his eyes and looked up at his brother. "You should come back to the campsite with me. Shippo and Kira would want to see you, too," he said.<p>

"But I tried to kill Kohaku and Sesshoumaru's brother I am not good." Keski says to him.

"So very true Keski you're not good, come with me you and I need to discuss a few things." Naraku tells him.  
>Karas growled and stood in front of his brother. "He's not going anywhere with you!" Karas growled.<br>"I see you still haven't learned your place yet!" Naraku says to him.  
>"So how long are we going to let Karas act like a spoiled child Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asks him<p>

"Since he has not yet returned, I am going to go find him," Sesshoumaru said.

"He was heading towards the river. Be careful," Kagome said. He kissed her lips before standing and walking off in the same direction Karas had gone.  
>Keski placed his hand on Karas's shoulder. "I told you not to harm him." Keski says to Naraku.<br>"The boy has a mouth on him, he was mouthy back then and he still is, I don't know what Kira sees in you." Naraku tells Karas.

Karas growled and charged at Naraku letting his temper get the best of him. Naraku brought out his tentacles and grabbed Karas and threw him into a tree, and then walked over to Keski and backed him up against a tree.  
>Keski looked over at his now unconscious brother before glaring at Naraku. Naraku smirked and said, "I love it when you're pissed off."<p>

"I decided for you Keski that you're going to find the shards for me and if you don't those you hold dear will pay for it."Naraku tells him. Keski raised his hand to punch Naraku, this time Naraku grabbed his hand and bent it back "One twist and it will break." Naraku warns him.  
>"Let go!" Keski yelled at him.<br>"I don't think so." Naraku tells him  
>Sesshoumaru walked around and saw Karas on the ground and bent down to him seeing he was knocked out<br>After making sure Karas was okay, he looked up to see Naraku and Keski. When he saw Naraku bending Keski's hand back, he growled and charged at him, knocking him away from Keski with a swift kick to his ribs, sending him far into the forest. "Come on," he said, pulling Keski onto his back and then picking up Karas's unconscious body.  
>"Thank you. And I'm sorry," Keski said, holding on tight.<br>"You and your brother always causing trouble." Sesshoumaru says to him as he comes back into the campsite. Keski slid off of Sesshoumaru's back. "What is he doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru.  
>Sesshoumaru placed Karas down on the ground. Kira ran over to Karas."What happened?" he asks.<br>"Naraku." was all Sesshoumaru said.  
>Crean and Dante looked over at Keski and than at Kohaku. Shippo jumped out of Souta's lap and over to Keski. "Keski!" he says happily looking up at him<p>

"Hi, Shippo," Keski said, smiling and picking up the kit. Shippo nuzzled into Keski's neck, hugging him tight. "Hello, Kira," he said, looking at the boy.

"Keski, I please forgive me for everything." Kira says to him as he smacks Karas on his face not to kindly. "I don't hate you Kira, you didn't know." he says to him as he looks at Kohaku. Shippo rested his head on Keski's shoulder. "Hello Kagome, your daughter is beautiful she takes after you."Keski tells her.  
>"Thank you Keski have a seat." she says.<br>"I can't stay long I just wanted to see Karas, Kira, and Shippo." he says.  
>"No don't leave me!" Shippo says to him.<p>

"He's right. You have to stay," Kira said. Keski looked at the faces most familiar to him and sighed. "Alright, I'll stay," he said, causing the boys to cheer. Karas groaned, opening his eyes. "My cheek hurts," he said.

"They should hurt how dare say that to me after all we've been through!"Kira yells at Karas. Karas flinched and looked up at Kira. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you Kira, or you Sesshoumaru." Karas says to him.  
>Kohaku stood up. "How do I know you won't try and kill me?" Kohaku asked him.<br>Keski placed Shippo in his arms. "Naraku doesn't want me Kohaku, he wants you as his mate, so killing you won't bring Naraku to me." Keski tells him.  
>"Wait a minute if both of them are here, whose going to collect the shards?" Dante asked<p>

"I will," the two said at the same time before glaring at each other.  
>"You both can carry shards, just take turns. God, you are just like children!" Kagome said, sighing in exasperation<br>Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead. "Look you two I am not going to separate you two every five minutes Kohaku you will walk with Inuyasha and Bankotsu and Keski you will walk with me and Kagome." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"I don't recall saying I would follow your orders you overgrown dog" Keski says to him. Cane and Dante couldn't help but chuckle.<p>

"You are traveling with me, you will follow my orders. If not, then go on your own," Sesshoumaru said. Keski just rolled his eyes and walked over to sit next to Kagome.

"Keski I am glad to see you back, thank you for protecting Rin and I ." Kagome tells him and kisses him on the cheek.  
>"How could I not, I want to thank you Kagome for taking care of Karas and them." Keski tells her.<br>"It was fun it got Sesshoumaru ready for our baby."Kagome tells him.  
>Sesshoumaru grunted . "Keski are you and Naraku really finish?" Sesshoumaru asks raising an eyebrow at him.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18  
>"From the way he has been acting, yes, I assume we are," Keski said. He looked at Kohaku and said, "You'll have to watch yourself, and the shards you already possess. He'll try to take them from you, as he did the jewel with me."<p>

"Unlike you I don't plan on having sex with him." Kohaku says to Keski.  
>Keski glared at the teen, "Oh is that so, you sure as hell looked like you were ready to jump in his bed not to long ago!" Keski tells him.<br>Suikotsu spit out the tea he was drinking. "What?!" he says looking at Kohaku.  
>"Daddy what's sex?" Rin asks Sesshoumaru.<br>"Nothing! Kagome, cover her ears!" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome laughed and did as he said, pulling their daughter into her lap and covering her ears with her hands.  
>Kohaku glared at Keski and said, "I am not ready for that." He turned to his father and added, "And yes, I was ready to jump into his bed, but I would have regretted it when it was over."<p>

"Oh Sesshoumaru grow up she's going to find out what it is soon anyway she probably hears you two in your room knowing how loud Kagome is." Inuyasha says.  
>"How would you like to find out what a sword up the ass feels like?" Sesshoumaru growls at him.<br>Karas stood up. "If you all don't mind I like to spend some time alone with Keski." he says to them. Keski placed Shippo on the ground and stood up.  
>"Come on Karas." Keski says to him and places his hand on his back.<br>Sesshoumaru watched the two start to walk away. "Keep your guard up, both of you," he said. They nodded and walked off into the forest.

"It's weird seeing Keski now that Karas is grown." Kagome says as she takes her hands off of Rin's ears.  
>"Hmm what's weirder is Keski and Kohaku fighting over Naraku." Sesshoumaru says to her. "I am not fighting over Naraku, shut up Sesshoumaru!" Kohaku yelled at him.<br>"Wow I didn't know Keski was so hot." Bankotsu says.

The three of them looked over at Bankotsu with raised eyebrows. He blushed and said, "What!? I was just stating a thought!"  
>"Don't you have some perimeter to set up or something?" Kohaku asked.<p>

"Stop being jealous if you didn't eat like the little pig that you're you might look like that someday." Bankotsu tells him and goes to check on the guards.  
>"Is he calling me fat?" Kohaku asked<br>"Well you do eat a lot." Caren says to him.

Keski looked at Karas. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Keski asks him  
>. "I just want to know are you really done with Naraku, forget what you said to Sesshoumaru and them." Karas says.<br>"I love Naraku, but Naraku he doesn't love me, he just want to use me to find the shards." Keski says

"But are YOU done with HIM? Will you move on?" Karas asked.  
>"In time, Karas. I haven't even been alive for a day yet. These things take time," Keski said. Karas nodded and said, "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"<br>Keski nodded and said, "I've learned my lesson from all those years ago. You don't have to worry about me, Karas. How are things with you and Kira?"

"Well besides the fight earlier we're doing great but since we're both human we can never have a kid."Karas tells him. "Well maybe we can find a way to give you two a baby."Keski tells him.  
>"I am not sleeping with a demon Keski." Karas says to him.<br>"I didn't say that Karas, just relax." he says.

* * *

><p>Naraku was back at his palace. "Kanna get in here now!" he yelled making the roof of the castle shake.<p>

"Yes, master?" Kanna said, bowing.  
>"Keep watch on that dog! The moment Kohaku is out of their sight, I am to be told, understood!?" Naraku said. "Yes, master," Kanna said.<br>Kagura walked into the study. "Why are you so riled up Naraku, I personally would have Keski in my bed course he be on top of me, why go after the copy?" Kagura asks him as she walks over to the desk and sits on the edge of it  
>"Because, I am not interested in Keski any longer. Kohaku is the one meant for me to take. Why are you even in here, Kagura? I did not summon you," Naraku growled, glaring at the demoness before him.<p>

"You're a liar I saw how you were acting with Keski at the river and how you were looking at him before Sesshoumaru found you, you want Keski in your own sick twisted way and I can prove it." Kagura said standing up.  
>"Pray tell how do you plan to do this?" Naraku asked her.<br>"I'll seduce him." she tells him  
>Naraku laughed and said, "How, when he has no interest in women?"<br>"No man can resist me," Kagura replied, smirking confidently.

"As I recall Sesshoumaru hasn't come running to you." Naraku tells her.  
>"You jerk just watch me!" Kagura growled and stormed out the room slamming the door behind her.<br>"Master Naraku will you let Keski live?" Kanna asks him.  
>Naraku looked at her "I don't know." Naraku says and stands up and walks over to the window, Naraku closed his eyes remembering how it felt having Keski backed up against the tree seeing that fear in those brown eyes<br>Kanna left the room, deciding to leave her master to his thoughts. He sighed as he remembered everything that happened with Keski, from when they met to when he was brought back. He was confused as to why he couldn't get his mind off of the human.

* * *

><p>Kohaku walked over to the tent as everyone had eaten for the night, Sesshoumaru Kissed Rin and Kagome took her to get her ready for bed. Kikyo got up as well and took Souta. "So where is he sleeping tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over at Keski who was braiding his hair.<br>"He can sleep where he wants," Sesshoumaru said, banking the fire for the night. "I'll sleep over here, thank you," Keski said, sitting under one of the trees where he could faintly see the glow of the river. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome walked out of the tent. "She's down for the night, so is Souta," she said.

"Alright we're going to bed as well and if you bother him Inuyasha, don't come crying to me when he purifies you, on second thought piss Keski off then I'll be the only child again." Sesshoumaru tells him and stands up and takes Kagome's hand and goes into their own tent.  
>Shippo skittered past Inuyasha and ran over to Keski and hopped in his lap getting comfortable. "You may have that old dog fooled but not me." Inuyasha says to Keski.<p>

Keski didn't look at him or say anything other than, "I'm not fooling anyone." Inuyasha just glared at him before walking up to a different tree and jumping into the branches, getting comfortable.

Everyone was sleep now, there were a few stars in the sky, Keski was sleeping his dream took him back to the day he died he began tossing and turning as he ran for his life in his dreams. "No don't!" Keski yelled as his hands went up in defense and a barrier formed around him and Shippo. Kira woke up hearing the yelling and crawled out his tent seeing the barrier

"Keski, are you okay?" He said, walking over. Keski jumped awake with a start, the barrier defusing immediately. He felt the sweat that covered his body and sighed, saying, "Yeah, Kira, I'm okay. Thanks."

Kira sat down on the ground beside him . "No one trusts me." Keski tells him  
>"Give Inuyasha and Kohaku time that's all." Kira tells him.<br>Keski looked up at the sky as Shippo slept on. Keski smiled. "I don't know how much time I have." Keski says to him as he strokes Shippo's tail  
>"I hope it's a while. I don't think Karas would be able to go through losing you again so soon," Kira said. Keski nodded and said, "I'm sure he couldn't. I don't want to put him through that pain again. Or you or Shippo."<p>

"Well I think Shippo is happy, we didn't know what your plans were for him and as you can see he hasn't grown." Kira says to him.  
>"Yeah I see that, well I was just going to raise him, and spoil him, I had a lot of plans back then but those plans won't come true, look at me I am living off of some Kohaku's soul and I don't have any arrows or my sword." Keski says to him.<br>"Well we can go to a nearby village in the morning and get your arrows and I think Sesshoumaru has the sword in his tent. Kira says  
>"I'll talk to him in the morning about it. You should get some rest," Keski said, looking over at Kira. "I'll stay here, if that's okay?" Kira said. Keski nodded and Kira leaned back against the tree next to him.<p>

The next morning the guards were up bright and early and packing things up so they could get on their way. "Keski you're still here." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>"Yes I am." Keski said as he stood up holding Shippo. "Sesshoumaru I need to stop at a village I need clothes and arrows and I like my sword back." Keski says to him.<p>

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "We'll stop by the first village we come across. Your sword is in my tent. I'll get it." He went back into his tent after Keski nodded and came back out with his sword, the blade still in it's sheath.  
>"I've had it polished every now and then so it wouldn't rust and get stuck in the sheath," he said, handing it to Keski.<p>

Keski took the sword from him as he balanced Shippo in his arms. "Thank you fluffy." Keski says with a smile on his face.  
>"Don't call me that!"Sesshoumaru said and pulled Keski into his embrace squeezing Shippo in the process. "When I saw your body laying there, and with Naraku taking your appearance to hurt me." Sesshoumaru says to him.<p>

Keski hugged him back. "I know," he said, patting Sesshoumaru's back in their hug as Shippo wriggled out, landing on the ground and gasping for air as he ran to Kira and jumped onto his shoulder.

Kira chuckled. "You okay there Shippo?" Kira asks him.  
>"Yeah I am fine." Shippo says to him Keski pulled away from the hug. "I'll try to get along with Kohaku and Inuyasha." Keski tells him.<br>"Feel free to harm Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"Ass!" Inuyasha yelled at him as he waited for them to get going. "Kohaku get your lazy ass up!" Inuyasha yells at Kohaku and walks over to the tent.<p>

"I'm up already, Inu! Just leave me be!" Kohaku mumbled, burying his face into his pillow and pulling the covers up to his neck.

Inuyasha growled and walked into the tent and pulled the covers off of the teen. "Get your ass up now!" Inuyasha tells him and kicks Kohaku in his ass  
>. "Damn you!" if I knew the right spell you be eating dirt right now!" Kohaku hissed at him as he came out the tent. "Well you don't so you can't now hurry up!" Inuyasha tells him<br>Kohaku muttered to himself as he walked towards the river to clean up. Inuyasha laughed at his grumpy mood and went to help the others pack, letting Kohaku go by himself.

Kohaku washed his face and sat back on his knees. A Poisonous bee watched Kohaku as he buzzed softly. Kanna held her mirror up to Naraku who was drinking his morning tea. "All alone is he, and where is Keski?" Naraku asked Kanna.  
>Kanna tilted her head. "Master you said to only watch Kohaku." she reminds him.<br>"Are you daring to talk back to me Kanna, show me Keski now!" Naraku growled

Kanna bowed her head and obeyed, showing Keski, who was helping the guards place the packs on Ah Un. Naraku smirked and said, "Perfect."

Naraku stood up and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "I am going to see both of my boys Kanna alert me if Kagura does anything stupid." Naraku says to her and walks out his study to see Kohaku first.  
>Kohaku pulled his hair back and put it into a ponytail. "I am hungry." he says as he stands up and looks at the river<p>

He gasped when he felt arms snake around his waist and pull him to a hard chest. "Does Sesshoumaru not feed you anymore?" he heard in his ear.  
>"Naraku," Kohaku said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.<p>

"Yes he feeds me, let go of me it's too early for this." Kohaku says to him.  
>"But I've been thinking about you all night, I can't wait to have you in my bed." Naraku says into his ear.<br>"I don't want to be in your bed , you pervert!" Kohaku yelled at him  
>"But I want you in my bed , I want to hold you I want to see your face as you scream out my name." Naraku tells him<br>"I won't lose it to you!" Kohaku says  
>"Oh and who will you lose it to?" Naraku growled as he tightened his arms around Kohaku's waist.<br>"To the person I love!" Kohaku tells him. "Keski told me I had to be careful around you, you're evil I heard Keski yelling in his sleep last night, you cause him nothing but pain." Kohaku tells him

Naraku chuckled and said, "That was his own fault. I can cause people nothing but pleasure, if I wanted to." As he said this, his hand started to roam downward. Kohaku grabbed his wrist, trying to keep his breathing under control. "Stop," he said, almost pleaded.  
>Naraku licked Kohaku's neck. "So beautiful Kohaku give yourself to me and I'll lay the world at your feet." Naraku tells him.<br>Kohaku closed his eyes as he offered Naraku more of his neck. Naraku smirked as he was slowly getting Kohaku to bend to his will just like he did to Keski.  
>"Kohaku hurry the hell up before we leave you!" Inuyasha yelled .<br>Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha and smacked him on his head." Stop yelling!" Sesshoumaru growls at him

Naraku tsked and gently yet firmly bit Kohaku's neck, causing him to gasp. "Until next time," he whispered, tilting Kohaku's head back and fiercely kissing his lips before letting him go and disappearing, wiping away all traces of his scent and aura.

Kohaku fell to his knees and placed his hand over his lips they were still tingling from Naraku's kiss. Kohaku slowly stood up and walked back to the campsite. "I'm here so hush." he says to Inuyasha and grabs his bow and arrows.  
>Keski walked pass Kohaku and picked up Shippo and rubbed his nose against his as Bankotsu placed Rin and Souta on the dragon. "Alright we 're stopping at a village first so Keski can get some arrows and clothes. " Sesshoumaru says.<br>"Hey why does he get the sword?" Kohaku asks

"Because it was originally mine. If you'd like when we stop, I'll get you one of your own and teach you how to use it," Keski said, tying his hair up into a ponytail after combing through it.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kohaku to see what he would say. "I'll think about it." Kohaku says to Keski and grabs Inuyasha by the hand and begins walking  
>"Hey don't walk so fast." Inuyasha yelled.<br>"Sorry I just can't stand it Keski looks so perfect like Sesshoumaru." Kohaku tells him

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Trust me, from the stories Karas used to tell to get me to go to sleep, he's not perfect." Kohaku just shrugged, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So what took you so long this morning? You were gone for a while," Inuyasha said.

"I had to wash my face and I was looking at the sky that's all, aww was my puppy worried I wasn't coming back?" Kohaku teased as he rubbed Inuyasha's ears.  
>"I wasn't worried I would have just went down there and made you hurry up." Inuyasha tells him. "I say we have a competition Caren asks.<br>"Easy who will gather the most shards, Kohaku already has three how many will Keski collect." he says

"Who knows? Wanna bet on it?" Dante asked, getting a devilish smirk on his face. Bankotsu laughed and said, "I'm game."

"Okay if Keski gets over 10 shards you Bankotsu have to do what ever I tell you for a month." Dante tells him. "Okay and if Kohaku wins I get to see Keski naked." Bankotsu says to him.  
>Shippo growled at them. "You'll never see my papa naked!" he yells at Bankotsu.<br>"Bankotsu stop molesting Keski before you find yourself in a spider web." Sesshoumaru warns him

Bankotsu shrugged and said, "I can't help it. I'm a guy."  
>"That's interested in a corpse," Dante said, laughing. Keski walked past as he said that and said, "I'm not exactly a corpse. I'm made from dirt and other things," he said as Shippo jumped to his shoulder. Keski walked ahead and Dante rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.<p>

Sesshoumaru walked up to Dante and smacked him on the back of his head. Karas glared at Dante and he caught up with Keski. "Hey Keski don't let them bother you." Karas says to him.  
>"I am okay Karas don't worry he says as they walk on. Keski walked by a tree and looked at it, he died by a tree.<br>"So Karas are you good at shooting arrows?" Keski asks him.  
>"Well not as good as you but I am good." Karas tells him.<br>"Aren't you hungry Keski?" Kira asked him.  
>"No I am fine Kira you don't have to worry about me okay, besides I have my own personal guard dog." Keski says with a smirk as he looks over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru.<p>

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "I am not your guard dog. I am just watching out for my wards. All of them." There was meaning being his eyes, and Keski smiled at him, telling him he understood.

Kohaku arrived at the village. "How long do you think we will be here?" Kohaku asks Inuyasha.  
>"I don't know Sesshoumaru says they need clothes and arrows for Keski." Inuyasha tells him.<br>Keski walked up behind Kohaku. "I'll try not to be long." he says to Kohaku.  
>Kohaku turned around and looked up at Keski. "Don't do that you scared me!" He yells at Keski.<p>

Keski chuckled and said, "I assure you that wasn't my intention, Kohaku." He didn't wait for a response as he walked through the village, looking for what he needed

"Daddy I want some clothes too." Rin says to Sesshoumaru,"Rin you have plenty of clothes you and mommy." he says before Kagome can ask for clothes.  
>Keski walked around the village and stopped at a cart seeing some black beads. "I like to have a dozen of those and some string really strong so it can't break." Keski tells the woman. Kohaku walked through the village and looked at some scrolls.<p>

"Sure thing, sir," the woman said, smiling. She got the items for him and after he purchased it, he continued wandering. Kohaku was looking over a couple of scrolls he had found, not paying attention.  
>"Ooh damn I just realized I should be asking Keski about different spells!" Caren says and runs to catch up with him. .<br>"So Sesshoumaru what do you know about Keski before this whole Naraku thing?" Dante asked him  
>"When I met Keski he was 16 years old a year older than Kohaku, Karas was 7 I think he never talked about his parents and I didn't ask our first meeting he shot me with an arrow." Sesshoumaru tells them.<br>"He sure did Sesshoumaru came home limping." Kagome said with a smile. which caused Rin and Souta to laugh at him

"Where'd he shoot you?" Dante asked.  
>"In my ass. It hurt like no other," Sesshoumaru said.<br>"So then how did you two become friends?" Dante said.

"I came back after a week and we got into a fight and we tired each other out and once he saw I wasn't going to kill humans we came to an understanding it was him who told me to tell Kagome how I really felt about her and the courage to visit my mother and tell her I was marrying Kagome." Sesshoumaru tells them.  
>"That evil bitch." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru turned around quickly. " I mean that wonderful mother of yours." Kagome said to him<p>

"Sure, dear," he said, rolling his eyes.  
>Kagome sighed and walked up, wrapping her arm around his waist. "What can I say? She hates me. We got into fights over EVERYTHING that had to do with the wedding, even down to the freaking flowers! She drove me insane," she said.<p>

"I wanna see Grand mom." Rin said to her parents.  
>"You can see Izayoi when we come back." Kagome says to her.<br>"No I wanna see daddy's mommy." Rin says to her.  
>"Rin why?" Kagome whined. "She's evil." Kagome tells her.<br>"Kagome stop whining, Rin if we go in that direction we'll stop to see her." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
>Keski came back with some robes and arrows and a bow . "All set." Keski tells them. "You need that many robes?" Sesshoumaru asks him.<br>"Yes I had plenty when I was living at the shrine." Keski tells Sesshoumaru.  
>"If you like Keski, I'll be glad to help you change." Bankotsu says to him and walks over to the priest and takes his hand in his.<br>Keski blinked at him and gently took his hand from Bankotsu. "Thanks, but I would rather be by myself," he said, giving him a small smile.

"Why?"Bankotsu asked him as Kohaku came back.  
>"I just said I want to be by myself." Keski says to him and stops when he feels a shard near by he hands his clothes over to Bankotsu along with Shippo and takes off running in the northern direction.<p>

Kohaku saw him take off before feeling the shard himself. "Oh no you don't," he said to himself before taking off after him.

**There will be M-Preg in the story please read and review**


	19. Chapter 19

Inuyasha looked around. "Kohaku wait for me!"he yelled as he ran after them. "Let's go!" Sesshoumaru tells them. as he runs after the three. Keski ran to the source of the shard and skidded to a halt it was a demon a bear demon with a shard in it's forehead. Keski loaded his bow with the arrow and pulled it back and shot the bear demon in the forehead the bear demon screamed out in pain as it fell to the ground. Keski walked over to the bear and knelt down and took the shard out the forehead

"Keski, look out!" Kohaku yelled when he saw the bear start to move. He pushed Keski out of the way just as the bear lunged.  
>He grabbed Keski's sword from his waist and turned, thrusting it up just as the bear launched at them again and landed, the blade going through it's head, killing it instantly. He shoved the body onto it's side. He pulled the sword out and when he saw the shard on the ground, he picked it up and held it out to Keski. "Here, you got it. It's yours," he said.<p>

Keski took the shard from Kohaku and stood up "Didn't think you save me Kohaku, thanks." Keski says to him and holds out his hand for the sword.  
>"Well if you got hurt, I never hear the end of it from Sesshoumaru and Shippo, and Karas." Kohaku tells him as he hands him the sword.<br>"Yeah true so that mark from Naraku?" Keski asked him.  
>"How did you know?" Kohaku asked him.<br>Keski chuckled and pulled his collar down. "I have the same mark." Keski said showing him a red spider on his neck

Kohaku sighed and said, "He...visited me this morning. Down by the river."  
>"You don't have to talk about it, Kohaku. Especially not with me," Keski said, interrupting him. "I need to talk about it with someone, and you've been through it, too, so why not you?" Kohaku asked, shrugging his shoulders<p>

"I can tell you that Naraku can be charming he was very kind at least I thought so but there was no one there to warn me of Naraku, you have Sesshoumaru and all of them to warn you, you know what he's capable of, he told me how he kidnaped your dad,  
>Naraku wants to bend you to his will Kohaku, you have to resist him as much as you can." Keski tells him.<br>"But that's kind of hard when he's touching me all over." Kohaku tells him.  
>"I can understand that." Keski says to him just as the dirt road they were on starts shaking. there was a blast that knocked both Kohaku and Keski on to their backs. Kohaku coughs as he looks up seeing Kagura with Kanna.<p>

"What are they doing here?" Kohaku said as they stood.  
>"I don't know, but run!" Keski replied, taking Kohaku's hand and pulling him off of the road and into the trees, out of the two demoness's view.<p>

"Keski you can't run forever Naraku is growing impatient with you." Kagura yells to him as she gets on her feather with Kanna. Keski stopped and leaned against a tree. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" Kohaku asks.  
>"You can't rely on him all the time you have to fight for yourself." Keski tells him.<br>"I know but Naraku he won't hesitate to harm us." Kohaku tells him.  
>Keski stood up and placed his arrow in his bow he saw Kagura in the air and let the arrow go the point of the arrow cut the side of Kagura's face.<p>

Kagura cursed when she felt the sting of the arrow against her face. She touched her cheek and looked at her hand, seeing blood on her fingers. "You'll pay for that, Keski!" she screeched.

"Kohaku go find Sesshoumaru I'll keep her busy!" Keski tells him.  
>"Keski?"Kohaku questions him.<br>"Go!" Keski yells at him as he shoots another arrow at Kagura this time hitting her in the arm.  
>Kohaku nodded and ran to go find Sesshoumaru. Kagura used her fan "Dance of blades!" she yells throwing them at Keski.<br>He jumped out the way and reached for his sword when a larger hand went over his. "Attacking my offspring's are you?' he asks him

Keski looked up until he met red eyes. "Naraku," he said, glaring at him.

Naraku smirked at him and pushed Keski against the tree Keski rubbed his head as it made contact with the tree. "Your offspring tried to kill me!" Keski growls at him.  
>"She wouldn't kill you she knows better." Naraku says to him.<br>" I saw you bring down that demon and Kohaku save your life you two work well together." Naraku tells him.  
>"Yeah get off of me I have more shards to collect!" Keski tells him<p>

"Right now, that's not an option for me," he said, leaning closer to Keski.  
>"Get away from him, Naraku!" Kohaku yelled, standing not too far away from them, an arrow pointing at the demon.<br>Naraku chuckled and said, "Put down the arrow, Kohaku. You know you won't shoot me." "Wanna bet?" Kohaku growled. He released the arrow, and it pierced Naraku's leg, making him hiss in pain.

Naraku smirked at Kohaku."You make me want you more and more Kohaku." Naraku tells him and pulls the arrow out of his leg and breaks it in half Naraku then looked at Keski "Maybe I'll have you both." Naraku says to him and grabs Keski by his ponytail and pulls him to his body.  
>Kohaku placed another arrow in his bow." I said let him go!"Kohaku tells him.<br>Naraku smirked. "Tell your guardian I hope he enjoyed his brief visit with Keski." Naraku tells him as a cloud of Misama forms around him and Keski.  
>"No give him back!" Kohaku yelled as they vanished.<br>Karas and Sesshoumaru finally got there. "Kohaku where is Keski?" Karas asks him

Kohaku stared angrily after Naraku and said, "I'll give you one guess." Karas cursed under his breath and Sesshoumaru said, "Tell me exactly what happened, Kohaku."

"Well uh Keski got the shard from the bear demon but it wasn't dead and I killed it with Keski's sword, then we started talking about Naraku and how we both have a spider mark on our neck then Kagura attacked us and Keski fired an arrow at her and he told me to go and find you, and when I came back I saw Naraku with him and I was surprised Keski wasn't fighting him back, what if Naraku hurts him?" Kohaku asks.

"He won't," Sesshoumaru said, staring in the general direction that Kohaku had been.  
>"How do you know?" Kohaku asked.<br>"Because, Naraku has basically shown that he still likes Keski," Sesshoumaru replied.

"What?!" Kohaku and Karas yelled. "Have you lost your mind how the hell does that prove he still likes my brother by kidnapping him?" Karas asks Sesshoumaru.  
>"Because if Naraku wanted Keski dead we see a body right now like last time." Sesshoumaru says to him<br>"Well we have a problem Sesshoumaru we don't know where the castle is!" Karas tells him

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "That's why we look for it, obviously. Though, Kohaku...we might have to use you for bait to follow Naraku."

"Say what?!, no there is no way in hell I am going to be bait why not use Shippo or You?" Kohaku asked as he looked at Sesshoumaru.  
>"Because Naraku has a thing for loud mouth males you and Keski fit that profile." Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>Kohaku was angry now and took his arrow and placed it in the bow and pointed it at Sesshoumaru. "You forgot hot tempered!" Kohaku growled at him.  
>"I don't think you get the concept of reincarnation Sesshoumaru." Karas says to him<p>

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Kohaku and said, "I dare you to let go."

Karas shook his head and got out the way "You think I won't?" Kohaku asked him.  
>"I dare you to let go, go ahead." Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>Kohaku put the arrow down."Let's go tell the others." Kohaku says and begins walking back.

* * *

><p>Keski was thrown on a bed with red and black satin sheets. Keski looked up at Naraku and glared at him.<p>

Naraku smirked and said sarcastically, "Oh, is the little one angry?"  
>"I'll show you angry!" Keski hissed, reaching for his sword, only to find it not on his waist.<p>

"Yes I thought ahead your sword is somewhere safe as are your arrows." Naraku tells him "I watched as you let that guard touch you!" Naraku growled at him  
>. "You and I are not together as you told me many times so you have no say who I let touch me, if I want I'll sleep with all of Sesshoumaru's guards!" Keski tells him as he sits up on the bed.<p>

Naraku growled at Keski and appeared in front of him. "You're mine Keski, your life belongs to me, your body belongs to me my mark on your neck proves it!" Naraku yelled in his face.  
>Keski glared at him and said, "Just because I have a damn mark doesn't mean that I always belong to you! You killed me, and I was brought back! I deserve a fresh start in my love life! Now back off!" He placed his foot between himself and Naraku by putting it on Naraku's chest and pushing, sending Naraku stepping back a few feet.<p>

Naraku glared at Keski "You're mine and I'll kill any male you try to be with!" Naraku tells him. "You're such a jerk you said you don't care what I do now you want to control me!"Keski yells at him.  
>Naraku walked over to Keski and bent down and kissed Keski on his lips pushing him back onto the bed. Keski closed his eyes as he entangled his hands in Naraku's hair<p>

Naraku crawled onto the bed without breaking their kiss, pulling Keski's legs apart and resting his body between them.  
>Keski moaned into the kiss and moved his hands down Naraku's back, Keski opened his eyes and looked up into Naraku's red ones Keski glared at Naraku and bit down on his tongue causing Naraku to yell in pain and break the kiss. "I am not your whore." Keski says with blood on his lips<p>

Naraku licked the blood off his lips , "Still feisty aren't you." Naraku says to him and rips open Keski's robe.  
>Keski gasped and tried to cover himself. 'You will not degrade me!" he hissed, trying to sit up and scoot away.<br>"I am not degrading you, I am welcoming you back."Naraku tells him as he leans down and begins kissing Keski on his chest, his hair falling over their body in a curtain. "Naraku stop this." Keski says as he bites his own lip not wanting to moan

"Why, when you obviously want it so much?" Naraku asked, palming Keski's obvious erection. Keski gasped and said, almost pleadingly, "Please, Naraku. Stop."

"Tell me you hate me Keski and I'll stop." Naraku tells him.  
>Keski blinked his eyes up at Naraku. "I..I don't hate you, I tried." Keski says with tears in his eyes, but I don't want to be used and thrown away for Kohaku."Keski tells him<p>

"You won't be thrown away," Naraku whispered before leaning down and capturing Keski's lips again.  
>Keski kissed Naraku back and then pushed Naraku off of him and got off the bed pulling his robe around his body. "Now wait you, We need to get some things straight." Keski says to him as he walks over to the window<p>

Naraku sighed and said, "And what would that be, Keski?"

"Well for one thing you can't kill Sesshoumaru or any of his family, you have to leave Karas alone and well Shippo kind of made me his father." Keski says to him.  
>"Why would I let that bitch live?' Naraku growled.<br>"Cause I said so she raised Karas for me." Keski tells him

"Just because she raised your annoying brother doesn't mean that I don't want to kill her," Naraku growled.  
>"I realize that, but I'm asking you. Don't kill her," Keski replied.<p>

Naraku sighed "Well long as she doesn't interfere with what I want I won't kill her but I thought you put a spell on her and that damn pup she had?" Naraku asked him.  
>"I did but like all things it won't last."Keski tells him<br>. "Hmm, you do know I still want Kohaku?" Naraku asks him.  
>"Yes I know."Keski tells him<br>"But, like I said, I won't toss you aside," Naraku said, standing and walking over to Keski, pressing him against the wall next to the window.

Keski smirked and turned around and hugged Naraku around his neck and kissed him before placing a black bead necklace over Naraku head and watched as it laid on his neck he then stepped back and chanted a spell so Naraku couldn't take it off.

Naraku looked at the beads around his neck. "What the hell are these?" he said, trying to take the necklace off.  
>"Beads of subjugation. I've made it so both Kohaku and I can control it if need be," Keski said, smirking.<p>

"You did what?!" Naraku growled at him.  
>"Well seeing as I don't want to kill you, and you won't leave either of us alone this is a way to keep you under control."Keski tells him and walks over to the bed and sits down. He knew Naraku was angry at him now. "Think this place could use some color." Keski tells him<p>

"This 'place' is fine. It is how I like it," Naraku growled, still trying to remove the necklace. Keski chuckled and said, "Don't even bother, Naraku. It won't come off."

"You're going to pay for this Keski, I am going to make it where you can't walk!" Naraku growled at him his red eyes blazing now.  
>"Oh so violent, for someone that says they love me. "Sit!" Keski yelled. it took a few seconds before the spell took effect and he fell to the floor hard.<p>

Naraku just stared at the ceiling, the air knocked out of him. Keski stood and walked over, kneeling down next to him. "Naraku, Kohaku and I have a lot of power over you now. And, hopefully, we can teach you how to treat the ones you say you love," Keski said.

"Keski you brat how dare you , I am a demon lord!"Naraku growled at him.  
>"Yes you're a demon lord, but you're cruel, and you need to be taught how to behave like a good boy."Keski tells him.<br>"I am not a dog!" Naraku said as the spell wore off of him

"No, but I can treat you like one," Keski whispered, now inches from Naraku's face.

Naraku grabbed Keski and kissed him on his lips and pushed him against the wall, Keski couldn't make any commands as long as his lips were covered. Keski kissed Naraku back and pulled at his hair

Naraku reached down and grabbed one of Keski's legs, hitching it around his back. Keski jumped from the floor, wrapping his other leg around his waist as well. Naraku groaned, feeling Keski pressing into his stomach..

Naraku stumbled over to the bed and fell on it with Keski on top of him and rubbed their members together groaning into his mouth Keski was so sweet he w anted this boy he w as trying to figure out how to do this with out Keski sitting him

Keski kissed up to Naraku's ear and whispered, "Let me take control." Naraku groaned and just nodded.

Keski moved down Naraku's body and began kissing and nipping on his neck as he moved his way down to his body. Naraku growled softly as Keski had his way with him. Keski moved to in between his legs and licked the head of Naraku's penis causing Naraku to growl more. "Mm this is different." he tells him

"Extremely. I hope you're happy," Naraku groaned, gripping the sheets in his hands. Keski chuckled and said, "I am. Extremely."

Keski then took all of Naraku that he could into his hot mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. Naraku closed his eyes as he bucked his hips  
>."Ah Keski what a re you doing to me?" he asked him as he looked d own at the head of dark hair<br>Keski just moaned, not answering him, making Naraku buck his hips again at the vibrations. "Oh god," he moaned, tangling his fingers in Keski's dark locks.

Keski smirked this was one way to bring Naraku to his knees. Keski kept bobbing his head up and down, Keski twirled his tongue around it.  
>Naraku was in pure bliss. "Keski!" he yelled out as he gripped his hair before he cums hard in Keski's mouth Keski swallowed the salty substance and sat up looking at Naraku<br>Keski smiled and started kissing up Naraku's body.  
>"You like that?" he said between kisses.<br>"Very much," Naraku panted. Keski chuckled and said,  
>"What are you going to do for me now?"<p>

Naraku played with Keski's braid before flipping him onto his back and climbing on top of him he moved down Keski's body and takes Keski's penis into his mouth and begins sucking it.  
>Keski looked at him and watched as Naraku took all of him into his mouth, Naraku was too big for Keski to do that to him. Naraku's head bobbed up and down as he sucked him he watched as Keski's face had a pink flush to his face<p>

Naraku smirked while he sucked, and Keski's eyes fluttered closed, a moan escaping from his lips.

Keski's head went from side to side as he was so close. "Naraku, Naraku!" he yelled out as he gripped the sheets Keski couldn't hold it anymore and cums in Naraku's mouth. Naraku smirked as he swallowed and sat up he then position himself at Keski's entrance and thrusted into him.  
>Keski screamed out in pain. "That hurts!" he yells at him<p>

"Remember the last time we did this, Keski? How good it felt? Focus on that," Naraku said as he gently thrusted in and out of Keski.

Keski glared at him last time they did this he ended up dead!. "I'll take you with me this time if you try to kill me!" Keski warned him.  
>Naraku chuckled as he kept moving in and out of him. "Hush, I am not going to end your life this time." he tells him and goes back to grinding down into Keski watching his face and Keski began moving with Naraku getting used to it<br>Naraku smiled and said, "That's it, Keski." Keski moaned and arched his back, meeting Naraku thrust for thrust.

Keski moaned as Naraku hit his sweet spot Keski cried out and came over Naraku's stomach. Naraku captured Keski's lips with his own as he cums inside of Keski leaning over his body

Keski was panting when they pulled away from their kiss, Naraku collapsing on top of him and rolling onto his side. "Wow..." Keski whispered, cuddling into Naraku's side  
>"Now get this thing off my neck." Naraku tells him.<br>Keski placed his hand on the necklace and played with it but left it there. "But it's so cute on you I even got black." Keski tells him.

"I don't want it. It causes discomfort," Naraku said.  
>"Sorry. I won't take it off," Keski said, shrugging.<p>

Naraku growled and pushed Keski off of him and sat up. "This is not right, you tricked me."Naraku growls at him.  
>"No you kidnapped me and I took the chance to get it on your neck, I had been wondering how I was going to get it around your neck when I picked it out but since you were thinking with your other brain I was able to do this."Keski tells him<p>

Naraku growled at him before trying to take the necklace off again, making Keski roll his eyes. "Like I said, you can't take it off, so stop trying," he said.

Keski yawned and stretched in the bed . "Hmm I need my robes, I brought ten of them."Keski says to him as he sits up and places his chin on Naraku's shoulder.  
>"I don't know what you need them for you'll be in this room a lot ."Naraku says to him. "That's not the point!, and then there is Shippo."Keski says<p>

"I'm not moving the entire group in here, so don't even think about it," Naraku said.  
>"I'm not saying move the whole group in. Just Shippo, Karas and Kira," Keski said.<br>"What about Kohaku?" Naraku asked.  
>"Well, you marked him already, so I don't expect anything less from you," Keski said, shrugging his shoulders<p>

"Karas and I would end up killing each other oh yes and then there is Sesshoumaru, then again I would love to see the look on his face when he finds out you slept with me willingly."Naraku says to him.  
>"Maybe not Karas, he never could stand you.. "So where is my room?" Keski asks him. "You're laying in it."Naraku said to him.<br>"Then you have to make a room for my copy."Keski tells him.  
>: "Why can't he just stay in here with us?" Naraku asked.<br>"Because, it's just too awkward. We don't even get along that well," Keski said.

"Were you not there when he shot me in my leg to save you?" Naraku asked Keski.  
>"Yes I was there, he well still I was born first!"Keski said looking at Naraku.<br>"Keski you're jealous of yourself you realize that?" Naraku asked him  
>Keski glared at him and said, "Kohaku is NOT me."<br>"I didn't say that he was. But he is a PART of you, so you are actually jealous of yourself," Naraku said, smirking at him.

Keski grabbed his robe and got off the bed and glared at Naraku. "How is he a part of me, you just think you can have us both and the hell with what we think!" Keski said to him. Naraku shook his ears they were ringing now. "I would have left you alone if you didn't smile in every males face you see, I saw how you touched that guard's hand he offered to help you undress!" Naraku yelled at him.  
>"Sit!, sit, sit!"Keski yelled at him.<p>

Naraku hit the ground and this time it wore off more quickly. In a flash, he had Keski against the opposite wall, baring his fangs in Keski's face. "HE offered to undress ME! I didn't offer it, HE did!" Keski said, glaring at the demon in front of him.  
>Naraku smirked at Keski. "Stop saying that damn word!" Naraku snarled and bit Keski on his mating mark. Keski gasped in pain. "Ah stop!" Keski growled at him. "Sesshoumaru."Keski moaned out knowing that anger his mate<p>

Naraku growled and drew back. "What did you say?" he hissed.  
>"I said Sesshoumaru's name. Not yours," Keski said, smirking at the way his mate got pissed off.<p>

Naraku waved his hand over Keski and black handcuffs appeared on Keski's wrist "What is this?!" Keski yelled at him.  
>"Cuffs, and only I can remove them not even your reincarnation can do this."Naraku says with a smile and puts on a robe. "Now you stay here like a good mate , I am going to go and visit your friends."Naraku tells him<p>

Keski growled at him and tried to go forward, but the cuffs reached up and stuck to the wall, as if held by something. Naraku chuckled and said, "You can't go anywhere, so stop trying. I'll be back by tonight." He didn't wait for a response, just left the room, closing the door and locking it behind him

"I am going to sit him so far he'll regret this Keski growled. .

* * *

><p>Karas was pacing back and forth. "Sesshoumaru get off your ass and use that nose of yours!"Karas demands of him.<br>"Karas, Keski isn't here right now I could kick your ass." Sesshoumaru warns him.  
>"But you don't know if Keski is alive !" Shippo cried<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's FINE Naraku's interested in him, so he's not gonna kill him!" Sesshoumaru said.  
>"And I would feel whole again if he were dead, because the rest of my soul would come back," Kohaku added, leaning against a tree.<p>

"You know you two need to stop with the whole rival thing." Kagome says to them  
>."I agree."Kikyo says to Kohaku.<br>"He was the one that claimed Naraku as his own and tried to blast me away!" Kohaku reminds them.  
>Sesshoumaru stood up making Shippo fall to the ground Shippo glared up at him as Sesshoumaru took his sword out "Come you filth!" Sesshoumaru says<p>

Kohaku immediately took up his bow and stood next to Sesshoumaru, aiming into the forest and on alert. Naraku emerged from the shadows and smirked. "Hello mutt, Kohaku," he said, his eyes lingering on Kohaku longer then they had Sesshoumaru.

"Where is he Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
>"He's resting we had some catching up to do."Naraku says to him as he looks at Kohaku. "Catching up, what the hell does that mean?" Karas asked him as he took his own bow and arrow and pointed it at Naraku<p>

Kohaku sighed and said, "That means they had sex, Karas."  
>"Mommy, what's sex?" Rin asked again. Kagome just laughed and covered her ears. Naraku looked at her and said with menace, "Kagome."<p>

"I know what it meant!, shut up!" Karas says to Kohaku.  
>"Naraku give Keski back you had him now return him to us." Kagome says to him.<br>"I can't do that not after what we just did, it was mind blowing something I hope to do soon with you Kohaku."Naraku says to him.  
>"You bastard stay away from him." Suikotsu says to him.<br>"You have Souta, Kohaku was born to be mine." Naraku tells him.  
>"Please let me keep my son." Kikyo says to Naraku speaking to him for the first time<p>

"Why, so you can put him through more rigorous training? He's had enough to know when there's a jewel shard around, and if need be, Keski can finish his training. He'd be well taken care of with me," Naraku said.  
>"He would be with us, as well. We're his family," Kikyo said, taking a step forward.<br>"Mom, get back," Kohaku said, not taking his eyes off of Naraku.

"Did Keski agree to stay with you Naraku or are you forcing him?" Kagome growled at him. "You want to fight me Kagome, please do with Keski in my grasp you won't be able to keep me from ending your life!" Naraku tells her.  
>"Kagome step back!" Sesshoumaru says to her. Naraku's eyes scanned the group and landed on the fox kit. "There you're come Shippo." Naraku says to him<p>

"No way!" Shippo said, running over and jumping onto Kohaku's shoulder. Naraku said, "Keski wants you to stay with us, since you're like a son to him."

"Kanna come." Naraku said the quite demoness came forth and showed Keski on the bed chains gone course Naraku had changed the picture so it would look like Keski was just waiting.  
>Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Naraku and saw something around his neck. "What is that on your neck?" Sesshoumaru asked him<p>

"It's called a necklace, you should try one," Naraku said  
>. Kohaku looked closer and smirked. "Those are subjugation beads! You say one word and it binds to the necklace, causing the one who wears it to fall to the floor, face first. What's the one to yours, Naraku? Stay? Lay down? Roll over?" he said, chuckling.<p>

Naraku was going to make Kohaku pay when he got him alone. "Like I would tell you."Naraku says to him "Shippo you coming or not?" Naraku asked him.  
>"Keski did that to you what word is it?"Caren asks him.<br>"Why it won't work you're not Keski." Naraku says to them

"Hmm...if I were to give you one, what word would I use? It would be something simple...is it Sit?" Kohaku said.  
>Naraku fell face-first into the ground. "Haha, it is! But why does it work for me?" Kohaku said.<br>Sesshoumaru smirked as he saw the spider demon on the ground now. "You brat!" Naraku growled as he lifted his face to look at Kohaku.  
>"I believe because you and Keski share a soul." Caren says to him.<br>"I like this do it again." Karas says to Kohaku.

"I would, but I don't want to piss him off too bad," Kohaku said, chuckling to himself. Karas sighed and said, "Just once more? It'll hold me off for a while."

Naraku stood up brushing the dirt off his robe he glared at Kohaku. "You're going to pay for this!"Naraku growls at Kohaku.  
>"Now is that anyway to talk to me here I am trying to be mature almost got blasted to death because of you and you're so rude and won't even Sit with me!" Kohaku said making Naraku plummet back to the ground<p>

Both Inuyasha and Karas started laughing, doubling over and holding their knees, trying to catch their breath while laughing. Kohaku just smiled and said sarcastically, "Oops! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Naraku was going to make Keski pay for this. he groaned as he got up. "Very well next time you see Keski he'll be gathering shards oh and Kohaku he will beat you, he's smarter, more cunning wouldn't you agree Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked him

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, Kohaku glared at Naraku and said, "I'll show you more cunning." He aimed up above Naraku's head and shot his arrow, piercing and making the branch there fall, hitting Naraku in the head.

Naraku cursed as he rubbed his abused head. "Look! if you two are going to have a lover's spat! keep me out of it!" Sesshoumaru said as he picked Shippo up by his tail and walked away from Naraku and Kohaku.  
>"Hey that hurts!" Shippo yelped.<br>"I am going and Kohaku I will be giving Keski my share of the shards." Naraku says showing Kohaku the 10 shards in his hand before closing it again

Kohaku glared at him and hissed, "That's just fine! I can find my own shards, thank you!" He didn't notice that Inuyasha and Kira had followed after Sesshoumaru, leaving the teen alone with the spider demon.

Naraku walked over to Kohaku and smiled at him. "It's not fine you and Keski are jealous of each other, which is stupid seeing as you two are connected." Naraku tells him.  
>"You have guts coming this close with my friends here." Kohaku says to him.<br>"No one is here they left." Naraku tells him.  
>Kohaku looked over and sighed. "Great," he grumbled before turning back to see Naraku's face now inches from his own, making him take a step back.<p>

Kohaku swallowed the lump in his throat."Come any closer and I'll say it!" Kohaku warns him.  
>"I'll leave for now, I have a lovely priest waiting for me. "Next time I come I am taking you from here."Naraku says and kisses Kohaku on his lips giving him a quick kiss before leaving with Kanna<p>

Kohaku sighed, leaning against the tree behind him for support. "God, why is he able to do that to me?" he whispered to himself before heading back to camp.


	20. Deception

Ch20

"Sesshoumaru we have to find Naraku's castle now!" Karas tells him as he kneels down to get eye level looking into his golden eyes.  
>"I said to use Kohaku for bait but since he angered Naraku I doubt Naraku will want him right now." Sesshoumaru tells him and sniffs him, "You, Inuyasha and Kohaku need to bathe now!" Sesshoumaru tells them as his nose twitches.<p>

Karas rolled his eyes and said, "You need to figure out a plan! Come on, guys." Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Kira followed him as Karas walked towards the river they were still traveling along. Sesshoumaru sighed and Kagome said, "I'm gonna take Rin a little further upstream to get cleaned as well." He nodded and Kikyo volunteered to go with her  
>. Suikotsu had followed the boys already, as had Shippo, so it was just Sesshoumaru, Ah Un, and the guards, who had made a perimeter around the resting site.<p>

Bankotsu came over to Sesshoumaru and sat down beside him. "Do you have a plan?" he asks him.  
>"Honestly no, I wasn't expecting Naraku to take Keski, he was supposed to be wanting Kohaku which means he's planning something but what bothers me is why didn't Kohaku sense the shards on Naraku?" he asks.<br>"I don't know he's still a kid, but he does seem more like his old self since his rival is out the way for now." Bankotsu tells him.  
>"Yeah those two are jealous of each other what does Naraku have that makes them this way?" Sesshoumaru asks him.<br>"Why are you asking me like I know?" Bankotsu growled at him

"Because, you apparently have the hots for Keski, and Keski has the hots for Naraku, so I figured they had something that makes people want them," Sesshoumaru said, shrugging.

"Keski is sexy you can see why he was the keeper of the jewel he doesn't cry for help like Kohaku does, and he probably has a thing for Naraku because he represents everything Keski is supposed to hate, A demon and a priest it's forbidden, why didn't he kill Naraku back then instead of taking care of him, why did Keski take an interest in Shippo?" he says to Sesshoumaru.  
>"I don't know, I never got the chance to ask him, he died not to long after he got Shippo." Sesshoumaru tells him. "But I am worried about Keski." Sesshoumaru says.<p>

"You know the right words could make Keski our enemy and you know Naraku would love that." Bankotsu says

"Yes, which is exactly why we have to be careful with Keski," Sesshoumaru said, leaning back against the tree he was sitting in front of and closing his eyes.  
>Bankotsu laughed and said, "One day, someone's gonna slip up and push him off of the edge. There's no way around it."<br>"And what fool would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
>"Let's see, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Karas anyone it doesn't even have to be from this group, but for now I think Naraku is only wanting sex from Keski, so not fair." Bankotsu grumbled.<p>

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Jealous much, Bankotsu?"  
>Bankotsu paused before saying, "Just a little."<br>Sesshoumaru shook his head and said, "You are unpredictable. I never took you for one to like men."  
>"I had women but always ends with a big fight and seeing you and your lady makes me not want women, she scares me." Bankotsu says with a shiver.<br>"Kagome is nothing her bark is worse then her bite, I am Lord not her." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Last time I recall her knocking you down when Kohaku was just a baby." he reminds him

"I did. I kicked his ass," Kagome said, walking back with Rin, covering her ears as she talked. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "I let you win."  
>"That's crap, and you know it. I beat you fair and square. Get over it," Kagome said, bending over next to him and rummaging in one of the bags. He growled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap.<p>

Kagome growled and kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips. "I don't want to be blind." Bankotsu says to them. Sesshoumaru growled at him and watched as Rin watched Souta and let out a sigh. "Rin why are you staring at Souta?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
>"Hmmm daddy, oh Souta is cute isn't he?" she asks him.<br>"I wouldn't know Rin I don't look at boys." he says to her.  
>"That's why you can't figure out how Naraku works ." Bankotsu says under his breath<p>

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "What was that?"  
>"Nothing, nothing at all," Bankotsu replied, waving his hand as he stared up at the sky. Kagome laughed and kissed Sesshoumaru again, bringing his attention back to her. "Rin likes him, Sess. And, in all honesty, I think Souta likes her, too. They're the same age," she said, smiling in their daughter's direction, the boy playing with a ladybug that was crawling over his fingers.<p>

"She's a baby a pup she can't like boys she's my baby, Rin don't you want daddy to spoil you and take your side over mommy?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
>Kagome smacked Sesshoumaru on his arm." Bribing our own child that's low." Kagome tells him.<br>"Daddy I like Souta -kun." she says.  
>"Kun, if Sesshoumaru was any other person he would have fainted but he wasn't so he did the next best thing he growled at Souta. Souta heard the growling and saw Kohaku coming up from his bath and ran and hid behind him<br>"What's wrong, Souta?" Kohaku said, only wrapped in a towel, having forgotten his clean robe at camp. "Sesshoumaru's growling at me!" Souta whispered, hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear. Kohaku glared at the demon and said, "Leave my little brother alone, Sess. He's done nothing wrong." He looked down at his brother and said, "Do you need a bath, too, Souta?"  
>"No, I had one last night," Souta replied, still hiding behind him<p>

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and placed her on the ground and walked over to the two brother's. "I haven't touched the boy and he better not touch Rin if he wants to keep his manhood." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"I wish I could sit you!" Kohaku says to him.<br>"You try that and I will personally hand you over to Naraku." Sesshoumaru tells him and walks down to the river

Kagome rolled her eyes before smiling sweetly at Souta. "I'll get him to come around. He's just scared," she said, kissing the boy's forehead before going into the tent they had set up already. Kohaku quickly got dressed before turning towards his brother and ruffling his hair. "What do you want to do, Souta?" he asked.

"I want be with you that's all, it doesn't matter what we do Kohaku." Souta tells him.  
>"Okay well then how about we make dinner for everyone that way you can show Rin what a good cook you're." Kohaku says smiling.<br>"Okay!" he says.

* * *

><p>Naraku arrived back at his castle to see a fuming Kagura. "What's wrong?" he asks her. "Keski tried to purify me." she growls at him.<br>"It serves you right for going into my room." Naraku tells her  
>Kagura glared at him and said, "If you didn't have him wrapped around your finger, he would be in my bed!"<br>"Well, I do, and he's not. There's nothing you can do about it, so get over yourself," Naraku replied, walking past her and heading towards his room.

Naraku opened the door to his room and saw Keski's figure since he was still chained to the wall "Ah you're still here." Naraku says with a smirk on his face.  
>Keski lifted his head up. "How dare you chain me up Sit!" Keski yelled.<br>Kagura stopped when she heard Keski yell and a loud slam she ran to see what the source of the noise was and found her master on the floor. "What are you doing down there?" Kagura asks holding back her laughter

"Sit!" Keski yelled again, making Naraku push further into the ground and making Kagura laugh harder, holding her stomach at the sight.  
>Naraku groaned he was being made a fool of in front of his own slave, Naraku slowly got up off the floor and growled at Kaugra."You think it's funny?!" he asked her and took her heart out and squeezed it. Kagura fell to her knees. "I hate you!" she growled up at him.<br>"Know you place Kagura I am your master, I should cut your tongue out !" he tells her

"Then do it! I don't give a damn as long as I get to be free one day! Take my hearing, too! Then I won't have to hear you're voice any longer, rotting my brain!" she yelled.

Naraku squeezed her heart more before putting it away and slapping Kagura across her face. Keski flinched when he heard the slap and saw her fall to the floor. "Go to your room I'll deal with you later and if you try to leave it will be worse!" Naraku tells her. Kagura rubbed her face and stood up and ran to her room slamming the door shut

Naraku walked into the room and over to the bed. "How can you hurt her like that she's a part of you?" Keski asked him.  
>"You're one to talk seeing how you hate Kohaku." Naraku says to him<br>"That's different, I don't take out a beating heart and squeeze it until he collapses!" Keski said. "Doesn't matter. I'm sure if you could, you'd shoot him over and over again," Naraku replied.

"Speaking of him he figured out the word to this damn necklace." Naraku tells him.  
>"What about Shippo and my brother?" Keski asks.<br>"Oh well Karas is through with you since you chose me and well Shippo he doesn't want you as a daddy now, he wants Kohaku." Naraku lies to him.  
>"No I don't believe you, Karas loves me and so does Shippo!" he says to Naraku as he rattles the chains on his cuffs<p>

Naraku chuckled and said, "You didn't hear the conversation I had between them."  
>"I still don't believe you! I'll get out of these chains and show you!" Keski said. He turned around so that his back was to Naraku, the chains twisted slightly, and placed the soles of his feet on the wall, climbing up slightly and pushing against the wall with his feet, trying to pull the chain free. Naraku chuckled and held his hand out, jerking it towards him. It was as if whatever was holding the chains had disappeared, sending Keski jumping off of the wall and landing on the floor next to the bed.<p>

Naraku bent down to Keski and entangled his hands into his soft hair. "Why are you fighting me Keski, you were replaced the moment Sesshoumaru discovered Kohaku, they don't need you, don't you think if Sesshoumaru cared he would have come looking for you?, they were sitting around talking when I came, I told Shippo you wanted him and he hopped on Kohaku's shoulder and Karas laughed, I asked Sesshoumaru didn't he think you were powerful, he didn't answer me." Naraku says to him  
>. Keski had tears in his eyes as Naraku told him this. "But Sesshoumaru said he was glad I was back."Keski tells him<p>

"It was a lie, Keski. So you wouldn't purify him," Naraku whispered in his ear, pulling him up onto the bed and setting him in his lap, wrapping his arms around Keski's waist. "I don't believe you," Keski whispered, though tears slid down his cheeks.

Naraku pushed Keski's hair away from his face. Keski looked up at him and then buried his face into Naraku's chest as he cried.  
>Naraku smirked he would bring Sesshoumaru to his knees through Keski. "It's okay I am here for you, I'll even give you my shards so you'll have 11 to Kohaku's 3."Naraku tells him and kisses Keski atop his head<p>

Keski didn't answer him, just cried into his chest. Naraku ran his fingers through Keski's now loose hair, smirking to himself.

**Thanks again to Shelby**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch21

"You and I can travel together Keski, you could make my dream come true remember what we agreed to so long ago?" Naraku asked him.  
>"Give you the jewel so you can control the demons." Keski says as he wipes his eyes. "Yes that's it but it will take longer now that the jewel is shattered." Naraku says to him. "If that's what you want than I will do it."Keski says to him<p>

"That's my boy," Naraku whispered, tilting Keski's face up and capturing his lips with his own.

Keski kissed him back as he pressed his hands against Naraku's chest the chains moving as he did this. Naraku broke the kiss, "So we have to get you, some kimonos so you can go searching for the shards and Keski I can't stress this enough , Sesshoumaru, all of them are your enemy now you can't trust them."Naraku tells him  
>Keski nodded and whispered, "I understand."<br>"Good," Naraku said, kissing him again before standing. "Come on, you need to bathe," he said, holding his hand out to the priest.

"Naraku I can't hurt Shippo, or Karas so please don't ask me." Keski says to him as he takes Naraku's hand and stands up.  
>"Well we will see Keski." Naraku tells him as he leads him out the room and down to his private bath where there was a hot springs.<br>Keski walked in seeing the steam in the room. "This is beautiful Naraku."Keski says with a smile and takes his robe off and climbs into the springs."This feels good."Keski tells him as the hot water feels good against his skin.

Naraku smirked and stripped off his own robe, sliding in beside Keski. "You're right, this does feel nice," Naraku said.

Keski sighed as he thought about Karas all of them how they turned on him. "Keski what happened to your parents?" Naraku asked him as he looked at him out the corner of his eye. "Father and mother were killed by a demon when Karas was 3 we didn't have any other family so the elder of the village took us in and when I was older the jewel was given to me by demon slayers, they said the original keeper died in a battle."Keski tells him

"Midoriko," Naraku mumbled under his breath.  
>"Who's Midoriko?" Keski asked, wetting down his hair.<br>"The original keeper of the Jewel," Naraku replied.  
>"Oh a woman was the keeper, wow I never knew that, actually I never asked don't understand why you need the jewel Naraku, to me you're already powerful enough." Keski says to him.<br>"True but what's wrong with being more powerful." Naraku says to him

"Sometimes, too much power brings the owner's downfall," Keski said.  
>"But you're the owner of the jewel Keski." Naraku says and swims over to him and places his hands on both sides of Keski stopping him from going anywhere.<br>Keski watched as Naraku's eyes were a darker red. Keski leaned forward and kissed Naraku on his lips.  
>Naraku kissed him back, pressing their bodies together, Keski's back against the side of the spring. Keski wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck since he had removed the cuffs, holding him closer.<p>

Keski broke the kiss, "I came in here to get clean not dirty." he tells Naraku and pushes him away and goes to washing his hair.  
>Naraku licked his lips and looked at Keski and washed his own body. "We should leave tonight Naraku so we have a head start."Keski tells him<br>"I agree. When we get back to the room, we'll add my shards to yours, alright?" Naraku said, rinsing. Keski nodded, finishing up and getting out.

Keski grabbed his robe and left the room and walked down the hall he stopped when he heard Kagura crying. Keski knocked on her door. "Kagura?" he says from the door.  
>Kagura got up and opened the door."What are you doing here, he'll punish you too." she tells him<br>"No, he won't. He can't afford to," Keski said. Kagura wiped her eyes and walked over, sitting down on her bed. "I hate being under his control. I want to be on my own. I want to be where I belong, part of the wind," she said, staring down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"Oh you were born after I died."Keski says to her and walks over to the bed and sat down beside her. "I wish I could help you but I don't think Naraku would listen to me if I asked him to let you go."Keski says to her.  
>"I know he won't, he likes controlling me and Kanna, I wanted you for myself Keski but Naraku got to you first." she says<p>

Keski smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but I would actually only have tried to be friends with you anyway. I...don't have interest in women."

"He told me that, he gloated about that, but I must say it is funny when you tell him to sit, to think one word can bring him down if only for a second."Kagura said laughing.  
>Keski laughed too. "Yeah I wasn't sure it would work when I put it around his neck but it did."Keski says<br>Naraku walked out the springs and followed Keski's scent to Kagura's room. "Keski come on."Naraku tells him.  
>Kagura glared at him. "We're talking!" she hissed<p>

Naraku glared back and hissed, "Bite your tongue, wench!"  
>"Naraku! If I am to be traveling and staying with you, some things have to change. First off, talking to your offspring like this is not acceptable!" Keski said.<br>Kagura smirked and looked at Naraku she knew he was mad though his face held no emotion.

"Keski my dear, I have to talk to her that way she is very disobedient she was flirting with Sesshoumaru when I told her to watch Kohaku, then she got into a fight with Kagome." Naraku says  
>"Still Naraku she is alive and you should treat her better." Keski tells him.<br>"Fine I'll be nicer to her." Naraku tells him  
>Kagura smirked and stuck out her tongue at Naraku since Keski had his back to her<p>

When Keski looked at Kagura, Naraku gave her a menacing glare. "I'll see you later, Kagura," Keski said. She just smiled at him and watched as he walked out of the room with Naraku, closing the door behind him.

Keski walked into Naraku's bedroom. "Here you go Keski."Naraku said handing him the shards.  
>Keski looked at them and placed them inside his kimono. "Thank you."Keski says to him. "Can I have my arrows and sword now Naraku?" Keski asks him.<br>Naraku walked out the room and came back with the sword and arrows. Keski took them from him he looked at his sword,"Sesshoumaru told me he kept it polished so it wouldn't rust." Keski tells him

"He was correct. If the blade is well lubricated, it won't stick," Naraku said, walking over and laying down on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Why are you laying down we have to go Naraku now."Keski tells him as he puts his sword on his side and pulls his hair back into a ponytail.  
>Naraku looked at him . "You met today?!" Naraku asked him.<br>"Yes I have to collect the shards!"Keski tells him

Naraku sighed and stood. "Alright. We'll pack a couple bags and get going," he said. Keski nodded, strapping the sword around his waist and placing the quiver on his back.  
>Naraku packed his bags with some kimonos in them Keski walked to the door and opened it and walked out. Kagura peeked her head out seeing Naraku and Keski leaving. "Have fun Keski." she said with a smile as she looked at Naraku.<br>"We'll be back soon Kagura."Keski tells her as he walks out to the front doors. Kagura chuckled as Naraku walked pass her

Naraku growled low in his throat at her as he walked past, walking out the doors behind Keski and closing them behind himself.

Naraku grabbed Keski by his waist."I am not in the mood."Keski tells him.  
>"I wasn't thinking about that I was going to takes us out to the forest."Naraku says to him. "Oh, ok sorry then."Keski says to him<br>Naraku chuckled and surrounded them with his miasma, carrying them into the trees deep before setting them down again. Keski looked around before starting in a direction. "Where are you going?" Naraku asked. Keski just said, "There's a shard this way Come on."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and them were traveling again. Karas yawned as they walked. "Any ideas now?" Karas asked Sesshoumaru.<br>"No now stop asking me the same damn question!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him as he kept walking. Inuyasha walked beside Kohaku what made him mad?" he whispered to him.

"Karas asking too many questions," Kohaku said, not bothering to whisper.  
>Karas glared back at him before turning around and continuing to walk. Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head at the display.<br>As they were walking along they failed to notice that the fox was missing. "Karas, Keski is older than you I think he can handle his ex." Inuyasha says to him.  
>Kira looked at Karas. "Inuyasha be quite before you get shot with an arrow." Kira tells him. "Why don't you all shut up and be quite like Shippo." Sesshoumaru tells them<p>

Kohaku looked around and stopped walking. "Shippo's not here," he said, looking at everyone with panic in his eyes. Sesshoumaru cursed to himself and said, "Where was the last place we saw him?"  
>"I thought he was with you."Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru sighed that's all he needed no Shippo and he finds Keski, he would purify him on the spot.<br>"He left camp with us I just thought he was quite cause Keski isn't here." Kohaku says

Keski killed the bird demon and took the shard from it. "That was easy." Keski says to Naraku as he keeps walking and sees a child but it wasn't just any child it was Shippo." Shippo Keski says  
>Shippo turned around and when he saw Keski, his face lit up. "Keski!" he said happily, running towards him.<p>

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the kit "Keski I missed you!" Shippo says as he climbs up Keski's leg and up to his shoulder and hugs him. "Sesshoumaru didn't know where to look for you." he says

Keski blinked at him before letting himself smile, hugging the kit close. "I missed you, too, Shippo," he whispered.

"Keski what did we discuss?" Naraku asks him.  
>Shippo yelped and hid his face in Keski's kimono. "I know but he's a baby Naraku please I'll still do what you want."Keski says to him<p>

"He is your enemy Keski, I told you what I saw when I tried to bring him to you." Naraku says to him. "Please let me keep him Naraku, I'll do as you ask on anything else." he says

Naraku shook his head and said, "The kit didn't want you, remember?"  
>"What are you talking about!? I DO want Keski. He's my daddy!" Shippo said, burying his face in Keski's shoulder. Keski stared at Shippo's head before looking up at Naraku, a concerned look on his face. "Naraku...if you lied about this, did you lie about Karas, too?" he said, looking at Naraku as tears formed in his eyes.<p>

Naraku pulled Keski into his body. "Karas is your past!, they don't matter all they see is Kohaku, Karas took him for a brother he forgot about you, I took you back Keski you want love, you want kids I can give you that not them!" Naraku tells them  
>. "You lied about Karas! how could you!" Keski yelled at him.<br>Naraku growled at him. "It's for your own good."Naraku says

"No, it's for YOUR own good!" Keski yelled, pushing away from him, holding Shippo to his chest tightly.  
>"Keski," Naraku warned.<br>"What will you do? Hit me? I shouldn't have believed you in the first place. Karas is my brother, no matter what you say! He wouldn't do that to me," Keski said, the tears sliding down his cheeks now.  
>Naraku sighed and walked over to Keski. "I don't have to hit you, I know you won't go back on your word Keski, you may be hurt now but you know I love you and you love me!" Naraku tells him and walks over to Keski and wiped the tears from his face. "Now calm down you have your kit we have to keep going." Naraku says to him.<p>

Keski nodded, turning around and walking ahead of Naraku, still holding the kit close to himself. Naraku sighed before following, seeing Shippo move to a spot on Keski's shoulder, where Keski could still easily access his arrows.  
>"We're so dead Sesshoumaru!" Karas says to him.<br>"We?, how the hell did you not see him he's not that hard to spot he's the only one with red hair!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Karas.  
>"Look let's calm down he probably went to look for Keski and is still close by." Kagome tells them.<br>"And what if he didn't go to find him or got lost?" Inuyasha asks.  
>"Look why don't you 3 just sniff him out." Kohaku says<br>He's right. Come on, we need to find him," Kagome said, heading off of the trail, already picking up Shippo's scent. Sesshoumaru sighed as they followed, Ah Un and most of the guards staying with Rin and Souta.

Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha left to find the fox along with Karas and Kohaku. "Hmm I found his scent but I am also picking up two more with him." Kagome says to Sesshoumaru.  
>"He knows better than to talk to strangers." Sesshoumaru tells her as they kept walking down the path to find Shippo.<br>"Hey Shippo did you eat?" Keski asked him.  
>"Yes I ate." Shippo said as he turned his head to look at Naraku.<br>Naraku glared at Shippo and bared his fangs. "Keski are you sure we can trust him?" Shippo asked as he buried his face in Keski's neck.

"Yes, we can trust him. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, okay?" Keski said, smiling at the kit. He just nodded, keeping his face in the crook of Keski's neck as they walked.

Keski decided to rest near a tree he sat down by the tree resting. "Hey Shippo how did you get separated from Sesshoumaru and them?" Keski asked him. Shippo lifted his head up. "Well Kohaku and them were arguing with Sesshoumaru about you and I took the chance to come find you myself." Shippo chirped

Keski gave him a look and said, "Shippo, that was very dangerous of you. You could have gotten lost, or attacked by another demon."  
>Shippo looked down, ashamed, and said, "I know, but I wanted to find you so badly. I couldn't help myself."<br>"Well I am glad you're safe and that I was the one to find you." Keski tells him and takes him off his shoulder and places Shippo in his lap and began tickling him on his stomach , making Shippo giggle.  
>Naraku rolled his eyes at the display, he smirked when he smelt Sesshoumaru's scent he walked over to Keski and bent down and kissed him on his neck so Sesshoumaru could see when he walked in on them<p>

Shippo glared at Naraku as he kissed Keski's neck. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kohaku and Kira came through the trees and saw the display before them.  
>Keski moaned as his neck was kissed he then felt a demon aura and looked up to see Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha Kohaku. his brother and Kira. "Why are you here?" Keski asked as he looked at them.<br>"I was looking for him." Sesshoumaru said pointing to Shippo. "What the hell are you doing with him moaning like a slut?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him  
>Keski's eyes widened and he stood, setting Shippo on the ground. "What did you say?" he growled, glaring at the dog demon. Karas, Inuyasha, and Kohaku stepped back about five feet. "This should be good," Karas said, smiling as he watched the two.<p>

Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru must you anger him?" Kagome asked him.  
>"Stay out of this woman." Sesshoumaru said to her as he looked at Keski.<br>"I called you a slut have you no shame that thing is evil ,it's like being with the devil himself!" Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>Keski took a arrow from his quiver and put it in his bow. "How dare you try to run my life!" Keski growled at him and pulled his arrow back and let it go<br>Sesshoumaru ducked and rolled, easily dodging Keski's arrow. Kagome sighed and stepped to the side, her face in her hand, also dodging the missile. Keski glared at Sesshoumaru and yelled, "I am NOT a SLUT!"

"I have only been with him, how can I be a SLUT?!" Keski asked him.  
>"Then stop this Keski I am worried about you, I want you to be safe." Sesshoumaru said to him.<br>Naraku decided to step in. "Sesshoumaru you're making my mate upset and before you say he's not my mate."Naraku said he pushed Keski's hair out the way showing the red spider on his neck.

"Kohaku has that same mark! So what, you took BOTH of them as your mate?" Sesshoumaru said, bringing the boy forward and showing the same brand on his neck.

Kohaku glared at Sesshoumaru. "Why are you bringing me into this?!" Kohaku yelled at Sesshoumaru. "Of course he marked him, it shows how weak Kohaku is."Keski says to him. "Your jealously is showing ." Naraku says to Keski

Keski glared at his mate and said through clenched teeth, "I am NOT jealous of that brat!" Kohaku glared at him and said, "I am NOT a brat! Get over the fact he wants me just as much-if not more- than you're dead ass!"  
>"Kohaku!" Kagome said, looking at Kohaku with surprise in her voice.<p>

Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his temple he felt a headache coming on. Keski was pissed now "Dead am I?" Keski said as he aimed his arrow at Kohaku's chest. Naraku grabbed Keski by his arm."You will not harm him!" Naraku growled in his ear.  
>"Let me go Naraku I'll kill I'll make him wish he was never born!"Keski yelled at him "I'l you."Keski spelled out<p>

Kohaku was still glaring at Keski and held his arms out to his sides. "You want to shoot me? THEN DO IT! Take the rest of the soul we share, I don't give a damn! I bet everyone here wishes I was never born! That you were still alive! The only ones that probably don't wish that are my parents, but they have Souta to keep them company. DO IT ALREADY!" he yelled, tears in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks at the end, falling to his knees. "Put one through me. Right here," he whispered, placing his hand to his heart.

"Stop it both of you!" Sesshoumaru roared. "What is wrong with you, both of you're loved, I care about you both, you both are family to me, this is you, the young you Keski!" Sesshoumaru said pointing at Kohaku.  
>Keski let his hand go slack dropping the arrow to the ground. "I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you pain." Keski said to him and pulled away from Naraku and ran off into the forest Shippo looked at the direction Keski ran off.<br>Kagome bent down and hugged Kohaku. "We love you Kohaku I don't see you as Keski, I see you as yourself." She tells him.


	22. Working together

**Thank you Miss Shel for always helping me even when I keep you up past your bedtime**

Ch22

Kohaku turned around in Kagome's arms and hugged her back, burying his face into her shoulder, his shoulders shaking. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku and said to Kagome, "I'm going after Keski." she just nodded, keeping her eyes on Naraku as well as Sesshoumaru ran off after the human.

Naraku leaned against a tree. "This is all your fault." Karas said to Naraku.  
>"I didn't start the fight, Sesshoumaru was the one that got him all riled up you idiot." Naraku tells him,<br>Kira placed his hand on Karas shoulder before he started something he couldn't finish. Kagome kissed Kohaku atop his head and rubbed his back.  
>Keski was sitting in the grass now unarmed Sesshoumaru found him and looked at him. "Keski why are you doing this?" Sesshoumaru asked him,<br>"I just want to please Naraku, I didn't mean to hurt Kohaku's feelings, I know Naraku marked him, I've known since yesterday." Keski tells him  
>Sesshoumaru sat down next to him and said, "Why do you want to please Naraku so much? It's not like he controls you, Keski."<p>

"I want to be loved Sesshoumaru, I use to watch you and Kagome and others showing how much love there was and then when Naraku came along I was happy to have someone love me care for me, he had his moments, I don't want to lose to Kohaku, I see how Naraku looks at him even when I am around." Keski tells him

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Keski, Kohaku is just another version of you. He is the old you, when you were in your teen years. Just because Naraku's interested in both of you doesn't mean that he's interested in one of you more than the other. Don't let you and Kohaku get into fights just over him, okay? He's an asshole, anyway. I can't even see what you see in him."

"Hmm you never did like him, I'll tell you what I'll try my best not to get in fights with Kohaku, Naraku is handsome and I did find a way to control him."Keski reminds him.  
>"Mhmm well if you're going to travel with him, I won't fight him unless he does something I can't ignore, that includes him hurting you." Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>"I know, and Shippo will be with me, I'll keep him safe." Keski tells him.  
>Sesshoumaru nodded "Good come on let's get back you know how Karas is with his mouth." Sesshoumaru says to him<p>

Keski laughed and said, "Yeah, I know how he is." The two stood up and started walking back towards the small group.

Shippo walked over to Kagome. "Kagome you think Keski is okay?" he asked her.  
>"He's fine, he's with Sesshoumaru." Kagome says with a smile,<br>Naraku snorted "I'll be glad when he comes back so we can leave you pain in the assess." Naraku tells her.  
>Kohaku had stopped crying and was sitting next to Inuyasha now. "You can go, I'll take care of my brother." Karas tells him<p>

Inuyasha nodded and said, "I better go check on the kids, anyway." He turned and ran, heading back for the others. Karas and Kira sat down next to Kohaku to wait for the two males. Kagome walked up to Naraku, glaring, and said so only he could hear, "What's in it for you, having both Kohaku and Keski?"

Naraku smirked at her. "I love Keski, I realized what a mistake it was to kill him, and I have grown fond of Kohaku it's fun to see what Keski once looked like." Naraku said so only she could hear.  
>"You scum!" she growled at him.<br>"Tsk, tsk name calling from the lady of the west." Naraku says to her.  
>"You did this Naraku, Keski would never harm another human, only demons and Kohaku isn't a demon!" she says<br>Naraku smirked and leaned against a tree, saying, "I didn't do anything. Your mate did by provoking Keski, which provoked Kohaku, making it end up in a huge fight."  
>Kagome glared at him and said nothing, just raised her hand back and slapped Naraku across the face.<p>

Kohaku, Kira, Karas and Shippo all looked up hearing the slap. "Kohaku you may have to use that command." Karas says to him.  
>Naraku growled low in his throat "Bitch you have just shortened your life!" Naraku hissed at her and pushed away from the tree.<br>"You killed Keski with no regard, you didn't care if he had a brother who loved him now he is back but he's not the same, he's not kind like he was, there is hate in his eyes you 're the cause of this!" Kagome yelled and lunged at Naraku.

Naraku lunged at her as well, and their bodies slammed together. Kagome got the upper hand and pushed Naraku back into a tree, holding him there with one hand and punching him in the face with the other.

Naraku took his hand and wrapped it around her neck. Keski and Sesshoumaru walked in on the scene seeing their mates fighting. "Kagome, Naraku!" Keski yelled at them  
>"Why are you three just sitting there!?" Keski asked Karas, Kira and Kohaku.<br>"Naraku sit!" Keski yelled which made Naraku fall on top of Kagome bringing them crashing to the ground.  
>"Dare I ask how this started?" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked Naraku up not to gently and threw him off of Kagome and picked her up in his arms glaring at her.<br>Naraku growled as he stood up ."She started it she slapped me for no reason." Naraku tells him as he looks at Keski.

Keski sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He said nothing, just turned around and headed in the general direction he thought the rest of Sesshoumaru's party was.

Shippo followed after Keski, Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru and followed after Keski. "Keski what are you doing we were headed in the other direction." Naraku tells him.  
>"I decided that we will travel with Sesshoumaru." he says.<br>"Excuse me when did I okay this?" Naraku asked him

Keski didn't look at him as he bent down, picking Shippo up as he continued walking. 'You didn't have to. I made the decision," he said, placing the kit on his shoulder.

"Oh is that so and what about our agreement?"Naraku asked him.  
>"I haven't forgotten Naraku, but I want to be near Karas since you don't want him at your castle."Keski tells him.<br>Naraku growled and walked up to Keski and turned him around to face him and grabbed him by his chin. "From now on you don't make decisions without talking to me first understand?" he said to him

Shippo glared at Naraku and said, "You don't have to talk to him like that!"  
>"Stay out of it, kit," Naraku said, not taking his eyes from Keski's.<br>Keski swatted Naraku's hand from his chin and said, "You don't need to make such a big deal out of this, Naraku." He turned and started walking again.

Keski walked back to the camp and looked around it, Shippo noticed how quite Keski was now since Naraku talked to him that way. he saw sadness in his father's eyes. Sesshoumaru walked in and placed Kagome on her feet. "You behave Kagome." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
>"Hi daddy, hi mommy." Rin says. Kohaku , Kira and Karas walked in behind them.<br>"Shall we continue?" Bankotsu asks as he looks at Keski.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, nodding. Kagome walked over and started walking next to Ah Un, both Rin and Souta on his back. She smiled at the two and kissed their cheeks, while Kohaku walked next to his parents, Inuyasha and the other two teens in the back, Naraku, Keski and Shippo on the side.

Keski kept his head down not saying anything. Karas wondered what was wrong ."Hey Keski are you okay?" he asked him.  
>Keski just nodded his head. Naraku smirked to himself he would make Keski submissive one way or the other.<br>Sesshoumaru looked over his at Keski. "So Keski how about teaching Kohaku and them some spells?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

Keski looked up at him and nodded. "Sure. I've always wanted to finish my brother's training, anyway," he said, smiling at Karas. He then looked at the other two boys and said, "We'll start after dinner."

"Good luck with that." Caren said to Keski as he looked at Karas.  
>"Why do you say that?" Keski asked him.<br>"Well Karas doesn't have good aim trust me I had a enough injuries on my body to prove it." Caren tells him.  
>"I see well then I will help him it's just a matter of relaxing." Keski says to him<br>"Sesshoumaru don't you think you should take it easy my mate needs rest." Naraku says to him

Sesshoumaru didn't look at him as he said, "And the boys need training,Training a priest is rigorous work. They barely got any breaks while at my home. I had Caren and Dante training them constantly." He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, he'll get rest. When he sleeps," he added after a moment.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru, "When he sleeps, no I will take him home that is your fault you hired two second rate priest and we all know that Karas just doesn't have the talent that Keski has."Naraku says to them.

Karas got ready to start a fight with Naraku when Kira placed his hand on Karas's shoulder. "Naraku a few hours isn't going to tire me out."Keski tells him as he rubs Shippo's tail.  
>"You still need rest. If you go to bed late and we wake up extremely early, then you'll be tired for the rest of the day," Naraku said, looking down at Keski.<br>"I have been resting for 15 years in his body so leave me alone!" Keski yelled at Naraku his brown eyes blazing now with a hint of blue in them. "And if you don't leave me alone I'll SIT you."Keski warns him


	23. Mother

Naraku growled and said, "Fine, but if you're tired tomorrow, don't start complaining."  
>The group came to a stop to rest for the night, Kagome picked Rin up and Souta and placed them on the ground. "Hey you two go play while we get things ready for dinner." Kagome tells them.<br>" Okay!" both kids say. Shippo jumps out of Keski's arms and goes to play with them. Naraku walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it as he looked at Keski and then Kohaku.

Keski smiled as he watched Shippo run off with the two kids. "Stay close to camp, kids," he said, hearing a faint okay.  
>He turned towards Kohaku, Karas, and Kira and said, "I'm assuming you brought your gear?" They nodded, each pulling them out of their bags.<br>"Good, because I don't have any extras. But, weapons will come later. First is herbs," he said.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru with hate in his eyes, he knew he was trying to keep Keski from him. Naraku watched as Keski took the boys and went to gather some herbs.  
>Naraku walked over to Sesshoumaru since Kagome was talking with Kikyo. "You just remember this Sesshoumaru he is mine, he shares my bed."Naraku tells him.<p>

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Oh, I remember. That's why you're going to spend as little time as possible with him on this trip. I will not have you setting a bad example for my daughter on this trip." He glared at Naraku, not pausing in unpacking things for dinner.  
>"What bad example would that be, are you telling me that you and Kagome aren't going to make love this entire trip?" Naraku asks him.<br>"What my mate and I do is none of your business." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>"Hmm I plan on having Keski even if it means taking him in front of all of you." Naraku tells him.<p>

Sesshoumaru growled at him and said, "You will refrain from doing such things in front of this party. Save those acts until you are alone." He stood and turned, walking over to Ah Un to unsaddle him.  
>Naraku smirked and yawned he looked at the group both objects of his affection were busy collecting herbs, he was bored now. "Hey you." he said to Bankotsu.<br>Bankotsu looks over at Naraku and walks over to him."What is it?" He asks Naraku.  
>"Tell Keski I'll be back I am going for a hunt and if I smell your scent on him."I'll kill you." Naraku tells him<p>

Bankotsu gulped and said, "Alright, I'll let him know."  
>"Good," Naraku said before turning around and walking into the forest.<p>

Keski watched as Kohaku and the others collected herbs, "So Keski how does it feel being this close to me?" Kohaku asked him.  
>Keski turned around and looked at Kohaku. "It doesn't feel like anything Kohaku when I was your age I was in charge of a village taking care of my little brother, you have yet to surpass me in anything." Keski says to him.<p>

Kohaku narrowed his eyes at Keski. "I can do anything just as good as you!" Kohaku tells him. "Guys don't start." Kira says to them.  
>"Then prove it. Tell me, what herbs do you use to cure infection?" Keski asked, crossing his arms over his chest, ignoring Kira.<br>"I don't know , there is mint, and sage."Kohaku tells him.  
>"That's only two and that's used for a stomachache." Keski tells him<br>. "So I'll learn, don't act all high and mighty Keski just because Naraku is fucking you!" Kohaku tells him.  
>Keski eyes narrowed and he walked up to Kohaku. "Are you jealous Kohaku, you're nothing but my replacement, you're such a fool you haven't even noticed I have 12 shards on me." Keski says to him<p>

"Enough!" Kira said, stepping between the two, facing Keski.  
>"You know you're stronger, Keski. You used to always tell us that you shouldn't flaunt your strength, yet here you are, not using your own advice. I think you two should be separated for now and cool off. Come on, Kohaku, you can come pick over here with me," he said, turning and steering the teenager away, glaring at Keski over his shoulder.<br>Keski ran a hand through his ponytail as he looked at Kohaku and then walked over to Karas and sat down beside him. "You feel better?" Karas asks him.  
>"A little I am sorry, I don't know why it bothers me with Kohaku." Keski tells him.<br>"Keski I know it bothers you but please try to calm down."Karas says.  
>"Yeah fine let's go back I want to check on Shippo." Keski tells him<p>

Karas nodded and stood, helping his brother up. Kohaku saw them leave and shook his head, turning back and concentrating on the herbs in front of him. Kira looked over at him and said, "Don't let him get to you. He gets...possessive, I'll say, for lack of better words. He does but doesn't like the challenge, if that makes any sense at all." Kira says  
>Kohaku chuckled and said, "Yeah, I understand what you mean." <p>

* * *

><p>Keski arrived back at the village and sat down he wasn't sitting long before he saw someone standing over him. "What is it fur ball?" Keski asked him.<br>"Stop calling me that!" Sesshoumaru growled at him. "I was wondering why are you back so soon?" Sesshoumaru asks.  
>"Kohaku and I got into it again so rather than killing him I came back here." Keski tells him<p>

"Good thinking. Who's with him?" Sesshoumaru said.  
>"Kira is with him picking herbs," Keski replied, picking at his nails.<br>"I see well your mate isn't here, he went to get something to eat." Sesshoumaru says to him. "Oh really he never told me what he eats so don't go asking me." Keski says to him.

Sesshoumaru sighed, running his hand down his face as he said, "Keski, what do you THINK demons eat?" Keski thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you think you protected that village?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

"So you eat humans as well?" Keski asked him as he stood up.  
>"No I don't I eat boar stuff like that." Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>Keski sighed , "I'll be back." Keski tells him as he picks up his sword and arrows.  
>"Kagome I am going with Keski watch the kids." Sesshoumaru says to her.<br>"Would you like me to have your bath ready as well master?" Kagome said to him with her hands on her hips

* * *

><p>*<br>Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Why, honey, that would be so nice!" Kagome just growled at him and he smirked, winking at her and chuckling as he and Keski walked off.  
>"You better sleep with one eye open."Keski says to Sesshoumaru as they walk through the forest.<br>"Hmm she would never really hurt me, she needs me to have more pups." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Hey Sesshoumaru do I seem different than what I was a long time ago, I mean when it comes to Naraku?"Keski asks him.

"Yes, actually. You're more...possessive," Sesshoumaru said, his hands hidden in his kimono sleeves as they walked.  
>Keski sighed and said, "I don't mean to be."<br>"Keski, there are many things people don't mean to happen. This is just one of them," Sesshoumaru replied.

Keski nodded his head and walked on and would have kept going if Sesshoumaru hadn't pulled him back he saw Naraku coming back he didn't smell or see any blood on him. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Keski's waist pulling him close to his body to piss Naraku off.

Naraku stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the close proximity of Sesshoumaru and his mate. "What is going on here?" Naraku asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
>Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "We were coming to find you. I'm just keeping him safe." He pulled Keski closer for emphasis.<p>

"You like angering him don't you?" Keski asked as he pulled away from Sesshoumaru.  
>"Aww Keski I just wanted to keep you safe." Sesshoumaru says to him.<br>"Kidding aside, we were coming to find you Naraku to see if you were done eating."Keski says to him.  
>Naraku walked over to Keski and pulled him close to his body. "Oh so you missed me or you got into it with Kohaku?" Naraku asks him.<br>"A little of both." was Keski's reply  
>Naraku chuckled and said, "What am I going to do with the both of you?"<p>

"You will do nothing to either of them." Sesshoumaru growls at Naraku.  
>Keski sighed, "Come on you two I like to get back so Shippo won't be worried about where I am." Keski says to both males.<br>"Yeah sure, after you Naraku, though it's rude to eat with out your mate unless you're hiding something." Sesshoumaru says.

Naraku rolled his eyes and said, "I am hiding nothing, Sesshoumaru. Quit being so paranoid." He wrapped an arm around Keski's shoulders and pulled him to his side before walking.

When the three arrived back at the camp Shippo was playing with Rin and Souta, Kohaku was talking to Inuyasha. "Oh good your back dinner is ready all may eat except for Sesshoumaru." Kagome tells them.  
>"Ooo mommy what did daddy do this time?" Rin asked.<br>"Daddy was a bad boy." Kagome tells her as she smiles at Sesshoumaru.  
>Sesshoumaru glared at his mate and said, "I will be eating as well. If I need to, I will go catch some fish for myself right now." Kagome smiled at him, her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised as she said, "Oh, that would be great, honey! Start fishing." She winked at him before bending over and starting to dish out food to the children.<p>

"Ha!" he doesn't know how to fish!" Inuyasha says to her. Sesshoumaru growled and walked over to Bankotsu. "Bankotsu go catch some fish clean it and cook it." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"I was about to eat!" Bankotsu whines.<br>"Get!" Sesshoumaru growled at him. Bankotsu grumbled and grabbed a pole and went to get some fish.  
>Kohaku looked over at Naraku. "Hey Naraku are you hungry we're just about to eat?" Kohaku asks him. Keski narrowed his eyes and looked at Naraku. "Sit!" he yelled in anger<p>

Naraku slowly sat up and spat out a chunk of grass as he glared up at Keski. "What the HELL was that for, Keski!?" he growled, standing and towering over his mate, flames of anger in his eyes.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, really sorry."Keski says as he backs away from him.<br>"Your jealously is getting to be a problem it was cute at first but now you're making me pay for your jealously with that damn word!" Naraku yelled at him.  
>Karas and Shippo looked to see how long Keski would take being yelled at. "Naraku I said I was sorry it won't happen again." Keski says.<br>"Doubt that." Sesshoumaru said softly as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome giggled and said, "Maybe I should get him to make you one, Sess. Then you'll do what I say."  
>"Like hell I'd let him!" Sesshoumaru replied. Keski just stared at Naraku and said, "I apologized. Just let it go, okay?"<p>

"I am going over there to talk with Kohaku and you better behave." Naraku warns Keski before walking over to Kohaku. Keski watched as Naraku walked over to Kohaku.  
>"Fine I am going for a walk!" Keski yelled at Naraku and stormed off to the forest. Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead. "I swear you three need to figure this out." Sesshoumaru says as he looks over at Kohaku and Naraku.<p>

Kohaku just stood there, blinking. Naraku rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I know, dog. I just have to figure something out."  
>"I rather like when he sits you, it's music to my ears you damn spider." Sesshoumaru says to him.<br>Kagome walks over to Sesshoumaru and sits down beside him. "I can't blame Keski for being mad you're his mate Naraku how would you feel if another started flirting with him?" Kagome asked him

Naraku glared at her. "I do not need advice from you, wench!" he hissed, not wanting to answer the question.

Kagome glared at him as Bankotsu came back with fish for Sesshoumaru and began cooking it since he cleaned it at the river. Karas and Kira ate as well as the rest of the camp. "So where do we go next?" Caren asked Sesshoumaru.  
>"I guess we keep going till another shard is found or we come to my mother's palace. Sesshoumaru says<p>

"I'm hoping we never get to your mother's palace," Kagome mumbled under her breath, taking a bite of her food as she stared at the fire.  
>Sesshoumaru heard Kagome and smirked. "My mommy loves you Kagome, you're like the daughter she never had." Sesshoumaru says with a grin on his face.<br>It had been three hours since dinner and Keski still had not returned. "Naraku why don't you stop flirting with Kohaku and get off your ass and get Keski!" Karas tells him.

Naraku glared at the human and said, "He's fine on his own, he is able to protect himself."  
>"But don't forget, he has fourteen shards," Kohaku said, keeping the bitterness from his voice as he continued to eat.<br>"Oh that's right and you only have three."Karas points out. Kira pulled Karas down beside him."Will you behave."Kira scolds him.  
>Shippo stood by the tree where Keski had been hoping he see him. "You better not wander off." Sesshoumaru warned him.<br>Keski was sitting by the lake looking up at the stars as he thought things over.

Shippo just rolled his eyes and remained in the tree, flicking his tail nervously. Kohaku layed down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head and staring at the stars.

Rin and Souta were knocked out,"Geeze you're all moody." Inuyasha says from his spot on the tree.  
>Sesshoumaru looked up in the tree seeing him. "You be quite." Sesshoumaru says to him. "You're not my father you're just an old man." Inuyasha teases.<br>Keski stood up and began walking back to the camp he got there he saw Shippo. "Shippo." he called  
>"Keski!" Shippo cried happily, jumping down and landing in the priest's arms, snuggling into his chest and immediately falling asleep. Keski smiled down at the kit as he walked into camp, sitting down in front of the fire. "Where the hell have you been!" Sesshoumaru hissed so he wouldn't wake up Shippo.<br>"You think you and I were married or something the way you bother me, but if you must know I was sitting by the river just doing some thinking." Keski says to him as he looks down at Shippo and then looks over his shoulder to see Naraku still with Kohaku. "I don't think I should travel with any of you and that includes Naraku, I'll just take Shippo and go." Keski tells Sesshoumaru as he turns back around to look at the fire.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "If you don't think you should be traveling with ANY of us, wouldn't that INCLUDE Shippo?"  
>"No it doesn't Shippo won't hurt me or expect certain things from me. "Keski said holding the kit tighter. "I am not wanted here Sesshoumaru, I shouldn't have been brought back, I am nothing but a problem." Keski tells him<p>

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Keski, you are not a problem. You're part of this family, just like Kohaku is, and Shippo, and the others, except for Naraku. You're always welcome with us."

Keski nodded his head. "And you know that Karas loves having his big brother back so you're more than wanted." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>Keski placed Shippo in his lap and leaned over and hugged Sesshoumaru which didn't go unnoticed by Naraku as he looked up from Kohaku's relaxed face.<br>"Sesshoumaru I am going to bed." Kagome tells him and goes into her tent for the night  
>"I'll be in soon, Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied, watching her leave. He smiled at Keski and said, "We're ALL glad you're back. Kohaku just doesn't know you yet. Try to get to know each other, and I think you'll hit it off pretty well."<p>

"Fine I'll try."Keski tells Sesshoumaru.  
>Sesshoumaru stood up. "Goodnight."he tells Keski and walked over to the tent and went inside to be with Kagome.<p>

* * *

><p>Keski stood up and looked at Naraku dead in his eyes before walking over to a tree and sits down<p>

Kohaku stood up as well, "I am going to bed knowing Sesshoumaru we'll be leaving after breakfast, goodnight." Kohaku says to Naraku and gets up and goes into his tent just leaving the guards, Keski, Naraku and Inuyasha outside.  
>Inuyasha jumped into a tree and said, "I'm keeping an eye on you two."<br>Keski rolled his eyes and said, "Just go to sleep, Inu." He stared down at the sleeping kit in his arms, gently stroking his hair from his face.

Naraku walked over to the tree that Keski was sitting under and leaned against it. "Why are you here now, go back to Kohaku." Keski tells Naraku without even looking up at him as he placed his bow and quiver down beside him

Naraku sighed and said, "Keski, both you and Kohaku are my mates now, you bear the same mark. I can't pay attention to one more than the other, or one of you would be jealous while the other smug, and it would start a whole bunch of fights, and I will not have that. Understand?"

"No I don't Understand Naraku, you knew I was still your mate when you decided to be an ass and mate Kohaku not to long after I was brought back!." Keski yelled and stood up holding Shippo in his arms. "You want sex you're not getting it from me, get it from Kohaku!" Keski growled at Naraku and slapped him across the face adding some of his powers to the slap so it would hurt more.  
>Inuyasha looked down at the two when he heard the slap.<p>

Shippo jumped awake when he heard the slap. "What...what's going on?" he asked, wiping his eyes and yawning.  
>"Nothing, Shippo. I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep," Keski said soothingly before glaring at Naraku, who was glaring at him, growling deep in his throat, his cheek red. Keski walked over to Ah Un and sat down, leaning back against the demon's side.<p>

Inuyasha couldn't hold the laughter in. "I guess the honeymoon is over?" Inuyasha asked him from his spot up in the tree.  
>"Shut up Hanyou!" Naraku growled as he rubbed his still stinging cheek, if the two were alone Naraku would punish Keski whether Shippo was there or not but seeing as Sesshoumaru and Kagome was close by he didn't need the headache.<p>

Keski sighed, leaning his head on the scaly belly, and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep.

The next morning the smell of food drifted into the small camp as Kikyo was cooking breakfast while the guards began packing the things to keep traveling. Rin and Souta were running around with Shippo.  
>Kohaku walked over to Naraku and saw the mark on his cheek." What happened to your face?" Kohaku asked as he touched it.<p>

"Nothing, I'm fine," Naraku said, though the touch felt cool on his still burning cheek.  
>"No, you're not fine. Come here," Kohaku said, sitting down and pulling Naraku down next to him. He pulled a bag closer to him and pulled out a bowl, pouch of water, and a rag. He poured some water into the bowl and soaked the cloth, wringing it out before gently placing it on Naraku's cheek.<p>

Keski couldn't help but laugh seeing the two. "So Fluffy where are we headed?" Keski asks Sesshoumaru.  
>"We're headed for my mother's palace I told you about her, her and Kagome have a weird relationship." Sesshoumaru says.<br>"Ah well that should be fun seeing as Kagome doesn't seem to thrilled." Keski says.  
>"Hey Sesshoumaru you should have been out here last night I saw fireworks." Inuyasha said with a grin as he stood next to Keski.<p>

"With you, mutt, there are ALWAYS fireworks," Sesshoumaru replied, continuing to pack.  
>"No, I'm serious! Keski slapped Naraku really hard! His face is still red!" Inuyasha said, laughing.<br>Sesshoumaru stopped packing and looked at Keski. "Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
>"I was mad so rather then sit him, I slapped him. Keski smirked when he heard Naraku fall to the ground. "Ah well."Keski said as he placed his hands behind his head.<p>

Shippo snickered and said, "Go Keski!"  
>"Come on, we should get going," Sesshoumaru said, chuckling to himself as he finished saddling Ah Un for the children and helped his daughter and Souta on.<p>

Kagome grumbled as they made their way out the camp."Kagome you okay?" Kikyo asked her. "No Sesshoumaru's mother hates me." she says to Kikyo.

"Ah well , if it makes you feel better I am not thrilled with my son's choice." Kikyo said as she watched Kohaku walk with Naraku while Keski walked with Shippo in his arms beside Karas.  
>Kagome smiled and said, "That actually does make me feel better. Thank you. I think my daughter likes your boy as well." She looked over to see Rin had turned around in the saddle, and she and Souta were now talking and playing games.<p>

"Yes I know, Sesshoumaru already voiced his dislike." Kikyo says to her.  
>Kagome laughed. "I know and I love it."Kagome says with a smile. "Hey Sesshoumaru are you sure your mother is going to be happy with us just showing up?" Kagome asks him.<br>"Kagome calm down my mom will be fine." Sesshoumaru says to her as he kept walking.  
>Keski yawned as he walked on, he stopped when he felt a shard coming in their direction<p>

"Sesshoumaru, there's a shard coming towards us," he said, running to stand at Sesshoumaru's side.

"Another one?" Sesshoumaru said more than asked. There was a mini tornado that came at them and when it vanished standing there was a Wolf with a black ponytail and a short brown armor. "Hey." he said as he stood in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. "Whose he?" Kagome wondered.

"What do you want you mangy wolf!?" Inuyasha yelled before Sesshoumaru could say anything.  
>Koga narrowed his blue eyes at Inuyasha before walking over to Keski. "I smelt a nice scent coming from this way obvious it's you." he said to Keski and took his hand in his.<br>"Oh boy." Caren and Dante said as they looked at Kohaku and Naraku.

Keski looked at Koga with a confused look on his face. "You shall be my mate," Koga said, his face completely straight.  
>Naraku growled and walked up, possessively placing his arm around Keski's shoulders. "He already has a mate," he growled, pulling down the collar of Keski's kimono and showing the mark.<br>Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to Kagome. "We might as well sit down and watch the show." he says to her.  
>"You're not going to interfere?" Kagome asks.<br>"Nope it between the four of them." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
>Keski looked at the two males and pushes Naraku's arm from around his shoulder. "I thought he was your mate." Keski said looking at Kohaku and walked away from Naraku and Koga fixing his kimono.<br>Naraku sighed, running his hand down his face before going after the priest. "Keski, I told you yesterday, both you and Kohaku are my mates."

"You can go." Inuyasha says to Koga.  
>"Oh your still here?" Koga asks him.<br>"You told me a lot of things Naraku, you did a lot of things to me I am not coming back with you to that castle take Kohaku there." Keski tells him.

"Yeah I'm still here, I travel with them!" Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. Naraku growled and grasped Keski's shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

"You're coming back with me Keski, you're mine and if you use that word on me you will regret it."Naraku tells him.  
>Keski looked at him. "You wanted me in your life now I am, and you're going to tell that wolf to get lost." Naraku orders him.<br>"Hey you have shards in your legs and arm." Kohaku says to Koga.  
>"How do you know that?" Koga asked Kohaku<p>

"I'm a priest in training, I'm supposed to be able to detect these things," Kohaku said, shrugging. Keski glared at Naraku and said, "I will not take orders from you. I ca you anytime."

"Oh, yeah?" Koga says to him and turns to look at Keski. "So what's his name?" Koga asks them. "You really are an idiot you ask someone to be your mate and don't even ask their name." Inuyasha says to Koga.

"I am not playing with you Keski, you're mated to me and you're going to act like it!" Naraku warns him. Keski looked down at Shippo he had forgot he was in his arms. "Fine can we continue now, I am sure , Sesshoumaru would like to go." Keski says to Naraku

"Yes, we can," Naraku said. He turned to Koga and said, "You can leave now."

Koga bared his fangs at Naraku and walked over to Keski. "When you get bored with him come find me have that boy seek out my shards." Koga says and kisses Keski on his lips before running away fast.  
>Sesshoumaru looked at Keski and stood up. "You have a lot of attention huh?" Sesshoumaru says to him<p>

Keski looked down at the ground and said, "I guess so, but I don't want it." He started walking again, not looking at any of them, since Shippo was on his shoulder.

Naraku walked behind Keski and next to Kohaku. "Why didn't you take the shard from that wolf, Kohaku?" Naraku asks him.  
>"I don't know it just slipped my mind, I am sure we'll see him again." Kohaku says.<br>Karas walked pass Naraku and over to Keski."Hey cheer up, I think the wolf is cute." Karas says to him.

Keski gave him a small smile and said, "You would."  
>Kira walked up next to them as well and took Karas' hand. "He would probably go after him, too, but he's taken," he said, moving closer to Karas, the two smiling.<p>

"Hey why not, have some fun with the wolf, he might be great in the bed." Karas says to him. "What kind of fun?" Shippo asked them.  
>Keski smacked Karas upside his head. "Karas Shippo is a kid!" Keski reminds him.<br>"Well he heard Sesshoumaru and Kagome going at it, we all have my poor ears." Karas tells him.  
>Keski sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "Watch your mouth around Shippo, he probably doesn't know what they were doing," he said.<br>Shippo just blinked at him, looking between him and Karas.

"Stop talking about us like we're not here." Sesshoumaru growled at Karas as they stopped at a cliff.  
>"Well genius did you forget that it was hard to travel to your mother's?" Kagome asked him with her hands on her hips.<br>"I didn't forget anything just like you're still jealous about Princess Sara." Sesshoumaru says to her

Kagome glared at him and said, "No, I'm not. She was a long time ago, I am now."  
>"Whose Sara?" Inuyasha asked.<br>"Sara is the princess that Sesshoumaru met when he was younger who fawned over him telling him how much she loved him." Kagome growled. Kikyo laughed as Kagome's aura changed .  
>"Mommy you're scaring me." Rin says<p>

Kagome forced herself to calm down and said, "I'm sorry, honey. Mommy just has a bad temper today." She then looked back at Sesshoumaru with a glare and said, "We need to figure out how we're going to get everyone across."

"That's simple, Ah and Un can take Rin, Souta and Shippo across, I will change into my other form and take the guards over , you take Kikyo and Suikotsu along with Caren and Dante." Sesshoumaru says.  
>"What about Keski, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Karas, Kira and Naraku?" Kagome asks him.<br>"They'll both have to take two passengers. Inuyasha can jump from rock to rock while Naraku has his miasma cloud," Sesshoumaru replied.  
>"Alright, come on Shippo." Kagome says to him. Shippo hopped off of Keski's shoulder and over to Kagome who placed him Ah and Un. Ah and Un then took off taking the kids safely across.<br>Kagome then changed into her dog form and slapped Sesshoumaru with her paw before he turned. Sesshoumaru glared at her as Kikyo and Suikotsu climbed on her back. "Kohaku be safe." Kikyo says to him. Sesshoumaru transformed as well and looked at the guards, growling at them.

The guards quickly got onto his back and he jumped into the air. Inuyasha looked over and said, "Alright, Kira and Karas can come with me."  
>Everyone got with their traveling partners except for Kohaku and Keski, who seemed not to one to get near each other. "Would you two come on?" Naraku said to them.<br>"Go ahead Kohaku." Keski says to him.  
>"Same goes for you Keski." Kohaku says folding his arms over his chest.<br>"You know what, I'll make this simple. Kira, would you mind trading me?" Keski asked, looking at him. "Sure, Keski," Kira said, smiling. He looked at Karas and said, "I'll see you on the other side." He kissed his lips before walking over to Naraku, Kohaku following him. Keski got in Kira's place and said, "Let's go." Before Naraku had a moment to protest, Inuyasha had already jumped from the cliff.  
>Naraku growled to himself as the other two got settled.<p>

Kira chuckled as Naraku used his misama cloud looking at his former master, "So um Kohaku sensing any shards?" Kira asks him.  
>"Not at the moment." Kohaku says as he leans in closer to Naraku.<br>Karas laughed as well."Keski how long are you two going to act like kids?" he asks him. "Until Naraku takes Kohaku's mating mark off." Keski says in a huff.

"You know he won't do that," Karas replied.  
>"He'll have to if he wants me to ever sleep with him again," Keski said, determined.<br>"Will you all stop talking about sex to us not getting any, course Kohaku isn't either but that's beside the point." Inuyasha says.  
>"Well we can find you a guy or girl?" Keski asks.<br>"I want a female no male!" Inuyasha tells them as he lands and crashes into Sesshoumaru's leg who was still in his demon form as the guards climbed off.

Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha, whipping his head towards him. "Sess, didn't know you were there!" Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes at him.  
>Kagome had changed back into her human form, Sesshoumaru changing seconds after once the guards were off.<p>

Sesshoumaru shook his head."Clumsy still." Sesshoumaru says to him as Keski and Karas climbed off of him.  
>"We were talking about things and I didn't see your giant Ass!" Inuyasha growled at him. "Wow I wish I could have seen Inuyasha as a baby." Keski says.<br>"You didn't miss anything he was a loud mouth baby." Sesshoumaru assures him as he watches Inuyasha get ready to take out his sword

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and said, "We're on your brother's mother's land now. She's explained to me numerous of times that she doesn't like fighting between family, so wait till we leave, alright?"  
>Inuyasha sighed but nodded, letting go of the hilt, leaving the blade in it's sheath.<p>

Naraku landed a few seconds later and Kira got off of Naraku and walked over to Karas, Kohaku looked at Keski. "Before you start there is no fighting on these lands." Keski tells Kohaku and Naraku with a smirk on his face. "Come on fur ball, lets go see your mother." Keski says to Sesshoumaru.  
>Kagome sighed and said, "I really don't like her."<br>"We know, dear," Sesshoumaru said, walking up to her and wrapping an arm around her waist as they started off. Shippo jumped off of Ah Un's back and onto Keski's shoulder.

Naraku looked around the lands as he took Kohaku's hand in his.  
>"Hey Sesshoumaru your mom won't kill me for dad leaving her will she?" Inuyasha asked.<br>"One can hope." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>They walked until they came to a while castle. Rin jumped off of Ah and Un and ran up the steps. "Grandma!" she yelled as she ran. "What is she so excited about?" Kagome grumbled as she watched her daughter. "How about I go wait by the other side of the forest." Kagome says to Sesshoumaru.<p>

"Nope, if I'm doing this, so are you," Sesshoumaru replied, pulling her closer to his side.

"This was your idea!" Kagome hissed at him as the doors came open and out stepped a dog demoness with long white hair and golden eyes, she had markings on her face like Sesshoumaru and his father.  
>"Rin, what are you doing here?" She asks as she looks down at her.<br>"Mommy and daddy said that we were coming by." she tells her.  
>Naraku felt the power coming off of the demoness it was stronger than Sesshoumaru's and he wanted it.<p>

The demoness looked up and smiled when she saw her son. "Sesshoumaru! Kagome! Oh, why don't you come in?" When she saw the rest of their party, she let her face go emotionless.  
>"I see you've brought company. No matter, I have room," she said, picking up her granddaughter and walking inside.<p>

: "Kagome I thought you said she was evil?" Kikyo whispered to her.  
>"She is, she's plotting my demise as we speak." Kagome tells her as they walk up the steps and into the palace leaving Ah and Un outside to eat the grass,<br>"Sorry mother but we're traveling to find the jewel shards." Sesshoumaru says as he walks in. Mira looked at her son and walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek and smirked when she saw Kagome, "So you have a mistress as well as a mate?" she asks seeing Kikyo.

Kagome forced the smile to stay on her face as Sesshoumaru said, "No, mother, she's the wife of Suikotsu. Kagome is my mate, and we are perfectly happy."

"Oh what a pity she looks more filled out than Kagome." Mira says as she walked over to Kagome and Kikyo and then looked passed them to see two priests."Hmm male priests." Mira said as she walked over to Keski and Kohaku. "Maybe I'll keep you two here." she says. "Mother!" Sesshoumaru says to her.

"What? It's just a thought," Mira said, waving a hand at her son. She saw Inuyasha and said, "Oh, you brought your father's son as well."

"If it makes you feel better my dad sends his regards." Inuyasha says to her.  
>"No it doesn't make me feel better!" Mira tells him "Anyway come you all look like you could use a bath and rooms to rest." Mira says walking pass them with Rin still in her arms pushing Kagome out the way as she walks down the hall.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome took a deep breath, forcing the anger down and mumbled to herself, "I will not kill my mother-in-law, I will not kill my mother-in-law."  
>Mira led them to their rooms as she eyed Keski and Kohaku. "So How did two lovely boys end up traveling with my baby" she asks.<br>Sesshoumaru groaned. "I am not a baby mom I am grown with a mate and child." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Yes, I know, dear, but you'll always be a child to me," Mira said, smiling at her son. Kohaku cleared his throat and pointed at Keski, saying, "Well, I am his reincarnation, ma'am."

"I see now no wonder you two have similar features." Mira says. Keski stiffened hearing this. "Yes I was killed, and somehow brought back now we share a soul and MY Mate." Keski said as he looked at Kohaku.  
>"Sesshoumaru let's go take a bath together." Kagome says to him placing her hand in his and kissing him on his lips.<p>

Mira scrunched her nose in distaste. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat when they pulled apart and said, "If you'll excuse us, Mother."  
>"Yes, yes, you do reek. There will be clothing waiting for you in your room. Sesshoumaru, you know which one," Mira replied. Sesshoumaru nodded and the two walked back the way they came.<p>

Kagome smirked as she took Sesshoumaru away from Mira.

"Well who here is your mate?" Mira asked Keski.

"That would be me." Naraku said as he walked over to the two glaring males.  
>"A spider demon, my son really doesn't care who he travels with but then again he mated Kagome." she says.<br>"Hey Kagome is great and we all love her." Inuyasha said to Mira as he hid behind Bankotsu.  
>Mira glared at Inuyasha and said, "She stole him from his previously intended, Princess Sara. Her father and your father agreed that he and Sara would be mated. Then that girl came and ruined everything."<br>"Kagome is a great mom." Kikyo said as Rin looked up at her grandmother.  
>Mira huffed "Take whatever rooms you want but the three with a crescent moon on the door." she tells them and takes Rin by her hand and walks down the hall and smiled deviously she would make Kagome's time miserable here.<p>

* * *

><p>Keski walked pass Naraku and Kohaku, "Come on Shippo lets take a bath." he says to the kit.<p>

"Okay!" Shippo said, smiling at Keski. Naraku glared at the kit, suddenly jealous.  
>Inuyasha sighed and said, "I'm going to bathe, too. I feel gross." He turned and walked down the hall after Keski and Shippo, leaving Suikotsu, Kikyo, the guards, Kohaku, and Naraku behind<p>

Naraku growled and followed Keski down the hall and grabbed him by the hand before he walked into the bathing room. "You're not going in there without me I will not have Inuyasha looking at your body." he hissed.  
>"There is more than one bathing room." Keski says to him.<br>"Good." he said and handed Shippo to Inuyasha and pulled Keski into the empty one slamming the door in Inuyasha's face. "What just happened?" Shippo asks.

"Naraku just ditched us," Inuyasha said, looking down at the kit. "Oh well, I still need a bath!" Shippo said, shrugging his shoulders. Inuyasha smiled and they went into the next empty room, closing the door behind them as well.

* * *

><p>Keski glared at Naraku he felt like sitting him so bad. "What is your problem you wanted to be with Kohaku so I was letting you be with him!" Keski spat as he took his kimono off and climbed into the hot spring pulling his hair up into a ponytail.<p>

"I don't want anyone but me seeing your body," Naraku said, stripping off his own clothing before getting in beside him.  
>Keski laughed. "Well Sesshoumaru has seen my body many times when I was a teenager, then Karas has saw it, the elder of my old village, there was the time I had to kill a demon naked."Keski says with a smirk on his face.<br>Naraku growled low in his throat, his hands clenching to fists at his sides. "What? Jealous?" Keski said, having to stand to get the soap, the top of his butt showing out of the water as he grabbed it.

Naraku grabbed Keski pulling him against his chest making the water splash. "You're mine." Naraku hissed as he bit Keski on his mating mark. Keski moaned as Naraku's fangs sunk into his flesh. Keski closed his eyes. "Naraku stop I came in here to get cleaned." he says.

"You can still get cleaned, Keski. You'll just get dirtier first," Naraku said, kissing, licking, and nipping along Keski's neck, slightly tightening his arms around him.

Keski turned around and kissed Naraku on his lips."I love you." Keski says to him as he rubs his body against his. Naraku undid Keski's hair and ran his hands through it as he lifted Keski up and placed him over his member, making Keski dig his nails into Naraku's shoulders as he moved up and down.

Naraku groaned, his head falling back to rest on the side of the spring as he thrusted to meet Keski's every move. He leaned back up and kissed down Keski's chest as far as he could before moving back up again. Karas was walking pass one of the bathing rooms now that he was cleaned and blushed hearing his brother moan out Naraku's name he quickly walk back and bumped into Kohaku. "I wouldn't go down there if I were you."Karas says to him

Kohaku gave him a confused look until he heard Keski moan. He glared at the door he heard it from and pushed past Karas, bursting into the room just as the two men released, clinging to each other. "What the hell, Naraku!" Kohaku yelled, startling the both of them.

Karas whistled as he walked to his and Kira's room "We might be going to a funeral tonight." Karas says. Kira raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

><p>Keski lifted his head up. "Ever heard of knocking?" Keski asks Kohaku and he gets up off of Naraku and goes to clean himself.<br>"Kohaku what's wrong you knew I did this with Keski." he says to him.  
>"But why him and not me?"Kohaku asks as he walks over to Naraku and begins removing his Kimono letting Naraku see his young body.<br>"Whore."Keski growled.

Kohaku glared at him and said, "What did you say?"  
>"You heard me just fine," Keski said, finishing cleaning and getting out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist after towel-drying his hair.<br>Kohaku walked over to Keski and glared at him. "You see no matter how much time you take with him, it's me he makes love too, not you Kohaku, and no one flirts with you only me shouldn't that tell you something?" Keski asks him.  
>Kohaku slapped Keski across his face you could hear the slap echo from the room. Keski's head turned from the force of the slap. "He just fucks you Keski, it's me that makes him laugh and talk." Kohaku says to him<p>

"Be that as it may, but you won't be the one having his children," Keski said, smirking even though his cheek hurt, and left the room to let Kohaku think about that, the towel now around his waist. Naraku was still in the water, watching the spectacle.

Kohaku growled as he put his robe on and looked at Naraku who started getting out the water he wasn't even to his towel yet when the dreaded words came. "Sit, sit, sit, Sitttttttttttt!"Kohaku yelled before walking out the room leaving Naraku eating the floor.  
>Inuyasha and Shippo were finish with their bath and looked into the bath to see Naraku on the floor not moving yet.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

ch25  
>Inuyasha started laughing, clutching his stomach. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked in, Kagome in a robe and Sesshoumaru in a towel, and Sesshoumaru sighed. "Mother won't like this," he said. "Mother won't like what?" Mira asked, walking down the hallway.<p>

"What happened?!" she asked seeing the spider demon on the floor  
>"Well you see Naraku wears a necklace around his neck and well if the word sit is said he falls to the ground and I guess Keski was really angry to do this." Sesshoumaru says as Naraku groans waiting for the spell to let him go.<br>"Keski did this?" Mira asked as Inuyasha continued to laugh.

"No. I saw Kohaku come out a few minutes after Keski. Inu and I found him like this," Shippo said, giggling at Naraku now. The spell finally wore off and Naraku got up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
>"Dare I asked what you did?" Sesshoumaru asked him.<br>"I didn't do anything they got mad at each other and Kohaku took it out on me!" Naraku growled he was sick of this he was going to make both males pay, Keski for making it and Kohaku for using it on him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and took Kagome's hand, saying, "Come on, we better get dressed before we catch something." Kagome just nodded, laughing to herself to much to talk, as Sesshoumaru led her down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Naraku stalked out the room and went down the hall and went into the room and saw Keski putting his arrows and sword away for the night. "Keski how about a nice walk before dinner?" Naraku asks him as he walks over to change into a new kimono.<br>Kohaku walked into Caren and Dante's room. "Caren I hate Keski!" he cries

Caren looked at him and said, "I know, but you just have to bear it until we figure something out." "There is NOTHING to figure out! He's ruining my life!" Kohaku said.

"But Kohaku you didn't even want Naraku before Keski was brought back."Dante points out. "Technically Keski is Naraku's mate he was here first." Dante adds.  
>Kohaku glares daggers at Dante. "Then again what do I know." he says.<p>

* * *

><p>Keski took Naraku's hand as they walked out the castle for a nice walk once they were far enough Naraku grabbed Keski and slapped him across the face hard knocking him to the ground. "I am sick of you and Kohaku humiliating me." he says to him<p>

Keski stared up at Naraku in shock, holding his cheek. "It was your own damn fault!" Keski yelled, standing and slapping Naraku back, only making the demon's head turn. "I will not stand to be treated this way," Keski said, glaring at Naraku, breathing heavily in anger.

Naraku turned his head back around and grabbed Keski by his shoulders. "It wasn't my fault if you weren't so loud he wouldn't have found us!" Naraku tells him and vanishes with Keski to a cave hiding both their scents incase Sesshoumaru came looking for them. "You use that word and I promise you when I recover you won't be able to walk." Naraku warns him

"Just try it. They'll come looking," Keski said, glaring at him

"I hid our scents I think ahead I always do."Naraku tells him and walks over to Keski and pushes him farther into the cave. "Are you scared now Keski no one is coming, and they won't find us till I want them too."Naraku tells him

"I'm not afraid of you, I have these," Keski said, reaching back for his bow and an arrow. When he didn't find them, he looked down at his waist for his sword.  
>"You left them at the castle, remember?" Naraku said, smirking. "I still have my powers, and I ca you if I need to," Keski replied, forcing the fear from his voice.<br>"Yes you can and if yo me you won't be able to walk"Naraku reminds him.  
>Keski swallowed the lump in his throat<br>"You're jealous for nothing I never slept with Kohaku nor have I tried too, but you have sat me so many times till my face hurts!" Naraku yells at him.

Keski backs away from him he didn't recall ever seeing Naraku angry at him.  
>"You told me you didn't love me, then you force me back into this old deal to give you the shards once they're found why should I?!"Keski asks him<p>

"Because if you do, I won't kill you," Naraku said, following him deeper into the cave. Keski continued to back up until his back hit the cave wall.  
>"See you being brought back makes it easier to find the jewels, Kohaku is good but he's not trained like you, when you know a shard is coming you go for it no matter what Kohaku doesn't you have 14 now Kohaku has 3, that wolf has 3 you will take them the next time we see him."Naraku tells him<p>

"No!" Keski said shaking his head, Keski panicked and tried to create a barrier but it fell.  
>Naraku chuckled and pressed his body against Keski's, trapping him. "You can't fight me off," he whispered, his face inches from Keski's<br>"I'll leave, I'll take Shippo and go and make sure you can't find me." Keski tells him as he turns his face to the side.  
>"How will you do that are you stupid to think I don't know where you're when I am with Kohaku I have spies watching you." Naraku tells him as he steps back and shows him bee but it wasn't a regular one it was a demon one.<p>

"Why are you doing this? I don't belong to you, and neither does Kohaku," Keski said, looking from Naraku to the demon wasp.  
>"Because, I want that jewel. And you do belong to me, because you have my mark," Naraku said, touching the spot and pressing down, making Keski's eyes flutter closed.<br>"No!" Keski said, moving away from Naraku's touch, the tingling sensation in his stomach going away almost instantly.

Naraku looked at him. "You think Sesshoumaru is some god, he knew Keski that your powers were weak all those years ago but did he stay or take you with him no left you there with me, that's why he watches over you now not out of love or family as he says, because he feels guilty, even you have to see how he smiles at Kohaku and looks at you with pity, they all do "Naraku tells him.  
>"Shut up!, just shut up!"Keski tells him and pushes Naraku away from him and runs for the exit and falls back since there was a barrier up.<br>Naraku chuckled and said, "We both know it's true, Keski. They all pity you and have replaced you with Kohaku."  
>"You're lying!" Keski yelled, turning around with tears in his eyes, and aiming his hands at Naraku, palms up, and shooting a beam of power at him, crying out in emotional turmoil.<p>

Naraku jumped out the way and walked over to him. "You want my love Keski then you find those damn jewels no matter who or what has them." Naraku tells him.  
>Keski looks at him with tears blinding his vision. "I drop this barrier what are you going to tell them if they ask where we were?" Naraku asks him.<br>"Just a walk before dinner."Keski says in defeat. Naraku puts his hand up and the barrier falls Keski wiped his eyes this was the first time he cried since his parents died

"That's a good boy," Naraku said, wrapping an arm around Keski's shoulders. Keski shrugged it off of him and left the cave, walking ahead of him slightly, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the ground beneath his feet.

* * *

><p>Dinner was almost ready As Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin and the others walked in."Smells good." Shippo says seeing the food brought out on platters.<br>"Mom you have outdone yourself." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
>"Only the best for you dear." Mira says to him.<br>"Two are missing." Kagome says as everyone sits down.  
>"Where are they?" Inuyasha asked, looking around the room.<br>"If we knew, we would have told them that dinner is ready," Sesshoumaru said.

Kohaku huffed "Who cares Keski isn't needed." Kohaku says.  
>"Kohaku that isn't nice!" Kikyo says to him.<br>"It's true Caren agrees with me." Kohaku tells her.  
>Caren looked at them. "I didn't say that, I said you need to get along until this can be fixed."Caren says.<p>

* * *

><p>Keski walked back into the castle and held out his hands seeing the shards. he looks over his shoulder at Naraku before walking down the hall.<br>He walked into the dining room and saw the group. He walked up to Kohaku and said, "Kohaku, please hold out your hand." Kohaku hesitated a moment before holding it out.  
>Keski placed the shards in his hand and said, "You gather the shards. I don't need them. Please excuse me, everyone, I'm not hungry." He then turned, bowed to Mira, and left the room, walking right past Naraku without looking at him<p>

"What the hell is going on?!" Karas yelled as he stood up.  
>"Keski has made his decision he will just be my mate."Naraku says as he glares at Keski's back watching him go up to his room. Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched Naraku take a seat . Kohaku looked at the shards in his hand and put them up .<br>"Leave him for now Karas." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
>"Why should I he is my brother maybe you don't care but I do!"Karas growled and walked out the room to go find Keski.<br>Sesshoumaru sighed, resting his face in his hand. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "I know that you care about him, too, Sess. We all do. He just cares more because Keski is his brother." "I know. I'm afraid for when our daughter becomes a young adult," Sesshoumaru said.  
>"Hopefully she'll pick the right mate." Mira says and starts eating.<br>Sesshoumaru glared at his mother. "Look I love Kagome not Sara, Kagome is the lady of the west so get used to it mother or you'll never see Rin again."he says.  
>"Oh don't worry I accept it." Mira says.<p>

* * *

><p>Keski sat in his room crying, Naraku was going to make his time hell he knew it<br>Karas got to the room and knocked gently before going in. When he saw his brother crying, he said, "What did he do now?"

"It's nothing I just have to do as I am told Karas."Keski tells him. Karas walked over to him and sat down on the bed beside him and hugged him. "I love you, I know this is hard on you."Karas says.  
>"You can't tell Sesshoumaru please."Keski says to him.<br>"Keski, you have to find a way to be rid of him. He is nothing but trouble to you!" Karas said.  
>"I can't do that, Karas. Not right now. Please, just stay with me?" Keski said.<br>Karas nodded and the two layed down, Karas' arms wrapped around his brother, who was sobbing into his chest.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch26

When the dinner was over Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Kohaku. "Hand over the shards he just gave you and don't give me any backtalk about it." Sesshoumaru tells him as he glares at Kohaku.  
>Kohaku gave Sesshoumaru, Keski's 14 shards . Sesshoumaru then turned to Naraku. "Whatever you did to Keski I will find out." he says to him and walks out the dining room. Naraku ignored Sesshoumaru's comment and finished his dinner. "Excuse me," he said, rising from the table and also leaving the room.<br>"That was scary." Shippo said. Kira picked Shippo up.  
>"So you want to go see your daddy or stay with me and Karas tonight?" Kira asks him.<br>"I wanna at least say goodnight to him." Shippo tells Kira.

* * *

><p>Karas got up off the bed after Keski finally stopped crying. "You know Naraku will be up here soon, are you going to be okay?" Karas asks.<br>Keski sighed, nodding. "I'll have to face him sometime," he said. He looked at his brother and said, "Thanks, Karas. For staying."  
>"Of course. You're my brother," Karas replied, smiling at him.<p>

Karas walked over to the door and opened it."Oh Fluffy what are you doing?" he asks Sesshoumaru.  
>Sesshoumaru grabbed Karas by his collar and yanked him out the room ."Ow that hurt!" Karas yelled from his place on the floor.<br>"Then go to bed!" Sesshoumaru hissed at him and pushed Keski's bedroom door open. "Keski I need to talk to you." he says

Keski sighed, not turning over on the bed, and said, "What could I POSSIBLY have done now, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru growled and walked into the room and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "You didn't do anything but give Kohaku YOUR Shards!, they're yours now why don't you tell me what Naraku is doing to you, what lies is he filling your head with this time, I be damn if I'm burying you again!" Sesshoumaru tells him

Keski sighed and said, "Nothing, Sess. I just don't want to collect them anymore. That can be Kohaku's job."  
>Sesshoumaru grasped Keski's shoulder and forced him to roll onto his back. "Tell me the truth, Keski," he growled.<p>

"It's nothing I just want to have kids, Naraku loves me."Keski says to him.  
>"You look scared and I can smell the salt from your tears." Sesshoumaru tells him.<br>"Why is it every time I see you two, you're always touching him?" Naraku asks as he leans against the door looking at Sesshoumaru and Keski

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku and said, "What did you do, Naraku? Why is he so scared?" Naraku shrugged, examining his nails as he said, "I don't know. Maybe he fell asleep and had a nightmare."

Sesshoumaru growled and stood up, Keski sat up on the bed keeping his head down. Sesshoumaru took Keski's hand and placed the shards in it. "Keep them let Kohaku earn them since he shattered it." Sesshoumaru says to him and walks pass Naraku and stops.  
>"This time I am here, you won't get a second chance." Sesshoumaru tells him and walks out the room.<p>

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru until he left the hallway before walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Keski quickly got off the bed "Where is Shippo?" Keski asked him as he held the shards in his hand and keeping a distance from Naraku.

"He's still in the dining room with the others," Naraku replied, leaning back against the door, staring at Keski, his arms crossed over his chest.  
>"Oh, I um , I'll prepare your night robe for your sleep." Keski says to him "I didn't tell Karas anything." Keski says to him as he moves toward the closet.<p>

Naraku appeared in front of Keski just as he reached the closet. "Why did you give Kohaku the shards, Keski? After what we had just talked about in the cave?"

Keski jumped back. "I was mad and I didn't see why I needed to find them if Kohaku can, he'll turn them over to you if you ask him ."Keski tells him.  
>"Hmm I don't know that and neither do you, now you will find the rest or I'll make your kit suffer." Naraku tells him<br>Keski glared at him and said, "Alright, when it comes to you hurting ME, I'll take it. But don't you dare bring Shippo into this."  
>"Your mood changes when it comes to that damn fox!" Naraku growled at him<br>"I'll drag you to hell with me Naraku before I let you hurt him!"Keski growls at him and pushes pass Naraku and over to the bed. "Shippo is mine, I swear I'll go and I'll tell Sesshoumaru everything!"Keski tells him

Naraku glared at him and said, "You wouldn't dare."  
>"Try me. When it comes to Shippo, or my brother, I won't let anyone hurt them," Keski replied, glaring right back.<p>

"Fine I won't go after Shippo or Karas, really either one is too weak to really do anything to."Naraku says to him.  
>Keski sat down on the bed "For the record there is nothing going on between me and Sesshomaru."Keski tells him<p>

"I wasn't sure until just now," Naraku replied. "He's mated and not interested in men, Naraku. Plus, I've known him since I was practically a kid," Keski said.  
>Kira walked up the steps and stopped at Keski's door and knocked on it."Keski are you awake or decent?" he asks.<br>Keski put the shards on the pillow and stood up and walked over to the door and opened it and saw Shippo in Kira's arms and smiled. "Thank you for watching him." Keski says to Kira

"You're welcome. If it's okay with you, would you mind if he stayed with Karas and I tonight?" Kira said. Keski smiled and said, "If Shippo wants to, it's fine with me.'

"Just tonight, I want you to rest." Shippo says to Keski and jumps in his arms and climbs up to his shoulder and kisses him on his cheek. "Night."Shippo says.  
>Keski picked Shippo up and kissed him on his cheek."Night be good for Karas and Kira." he tells him.<p>

"I will be," Shippo said, smiling, as he jumped into Kira's arms. "We'll make sure he goes to bed at a decent time," he said, laughing.  
>Keski laughed as well and said, "Thanks. I appreciate it."<p>

Keski closed the door behind him with a smile on his face "How cute you really want to be with kids."Naraku sneers at him as he takes a robe out the closet and takes off his kimono and puts the black robe on.  
>"Least he doesn't use me."Keski said.<br>Naraku chuckled and said, "I already told you how to get my love, Keski. It's up to you if you want it or not."  
>Keski got in the bed and laid down. "I have to earn it yet all HE has to do is blink his eyes and you're all for HIM." Keski says as he places his head on the pillow holding the shards in his hand in a tight grip.<br>Naraku sighed and said, "He doesn't have to earn it because his powers aren't as strong as yours are. I want strong powers in my bloodline."

Keski growled if he ever saw Kaguya or Tsubaki again he was going to purify them. Keski sat up in the bed."Get Out go sleep somewhere else!"Keski tells him as his hair falls forward.

Naraku glared at him and said, "What in the world could I have done this time, Keski?"  
>"Just get out!" Keski replied, glaring back.<br>Naraku smirked at him and walked over to Keski and sat beside him on the bed and kissed Keski on his lips running his hands through his hair, Keski kissed Naraku back closing his eyes before pulling away licking his lips.

Keski sighed and whispered, "How the hell are you always able to do that to me?"  
>"Do what?" Naraku asked, smirking.<br>"Make me angry one moment, then make me want you like crazy the next," Keski replied, his eyes still closed.  
>"It's a gift now can I go to sleep with out you trying to kill me?" Naraku asks him.<br>Keski nodded his head."Yes come on, I think Sesshoumaru is ready to leave his mom because of Kagome." Keski says to him and lays back down in the bed.  
>Naraku sighed and got into the bed as well and placed his arm around Keski's waist<p>

Keski scooted back until his back hit Naraku's chest, closing his eyes. "Goodnight," he said. "Goodnight," Naraku replied, also closing his eyes.

The next morning The guards were packing and taking the bags out the castle. "Oh Sesshoumaru can't you stay longer?" Mira asked her son.  
>"Maybe another time mother, we have shards to find."Sesshoumaru says to her and kisses her on the cheek.<br>"Say goodbye to Grand mom." Kagome says to Rin.  
>"Bye Grand mom please come to daddy's castle soon." she says<br>Mira smiled at her and said, "I'll do my best, dear." She looked at Kagome, the smile vanishing, and said, "Take care, Kagome."

"Thank you for letting us stay here last night."Keski says to Mira.  
>"Oh you're welcome anytime Keski." Mira says with a smile. "You as well Kohaku." she adds. Naraku grunted as he walked out the castle.<br>Inuyasha walked out as well. "Inuyasha tell your human mother to be careful." Mira says to him.

Inuyasha turned towards her and glared, saying, "What's that supposed to mean? You gonna wipe her out or something?"

Mira smirked, 'Nothing of the sort just humans are very fragile." Mira says.  
>"Mother don't start you know Father will not stand for it." Sesshoumaru warns her and pushes Kagome and Inuyasha out the castle.<br>Keski walked pass Kohaku. "I wonder where we will go next." he wonders

"Does it matter? All we need to focus on is finding jewel shards, that's it," Kohaku replied, walking next to him now.  
>"That so, we have to rest at times but then again I am talking to someone that is still training."Keski says looking at Kohaku from the corner of his eye.<br>Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and placed her on Ah and un and then Shippo. "Lets go and please no sitting each other ." he says to both males.

"We don't sit anyone besides Naraku," Keski said, only to hear said person slam into the ground. "Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean it, I promise!" he said.  
>Naraku got up and glared at Sesshoumaru.<br>"You did that on purpose!" Naraku hissed at him.  
>"I know now I can go on with my day." Sesshoumaru says to him.<br>Souta walked over to Kohaku. "Kohaku you don't sit Naraku do you?" he asks.  
>"Not if I don't have to." he says to Souta.<p>

Souta smiled and said, "That's good." Kohaku laughed and said, "Why is that good?"

"Because he's your mate."Souta says to him with a smile.  
>"Not his mate to he takes him to his bed."Keski says under his breath and starts walking.<br>Kohaku glared at Keski and said, "I'll let you in on something, Keski. I'm still a fucking virgin, okay? So shut the hell up!"

"Kohaku!" his parents yelled at him.  
>"I know you're hence he's not your mate!" Keski yelled at him<br>Sesshoumaru growled and walked up to Keski and grabbed him by his arm. "Lets' go!" Sesshoumaru tells them as he pulls Keski along with him.  
>Inuyasha looked at Kohaku. "I never seen you get so riled up."he says to him<p>

"He makes me angry," Kohaku replied, crossing his arms. He looked at his brother and said, "Sorry you had to hear that. Don't ever repeat it." Souta just nodded, staring at his brother.

Kagome was in a good mood. "I never seen Keski get so angry."she says to Karas.  
>"Trust me it can get worse I still recall when I was a kid and how he punish me."Karas says with a shiver.<br>Naraku looked at both mates he walked over to Kohaku. "Don't let him get to you, he has a lot on his mind." Naraku says to him.  
>"Like what?" Kohaku said.<br>"Personal things, okay? Just let it go," Naraku replied. Kohaku looked at him and said, "Why do you always stand up for him?"

"I take up for you and when I do he sits me."Naraku says to him.  
>"Then prove you care about me stick up for me the next time he says something mean."Kohaku says.<br>Naraku smiled and bent his head down and kissed Kohaku on his lips causing Kikyo to bump into Kagome, Keski turned around and saw the kiss. Sesshoumaru placed his hand over Keski's mouth and dragged him further

Keski tried to talk, but it was muffled by Sesshoumaru's hand. When they were far enough, Sesshoumaru let him go. "Dammit! He's ALWAYS trying to make me angry!" Keski yelled, picking up a rock and throwing it.  
>"Calm yourself now, you're older than Kohaku so act like it, and get use to the fact that you mated someone who mated another." Sesshoumaru says to him.<br>Keski counted to 10 and then counted to 20. "Fine!, what does it matter anyway you all just pity me, and you just don't want to go to another funeral." Keski sneers at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Keski, that's not true and you know it. I'm doing this because I don't want to go through you dying again, while I stand by, unable to do anything."

Keski looked at Sesshoumaru and walked over to him and hugged him around his waist. Sesshoumaru rubbed him on his head. "You're more moody than Kagome and Kikyo." he says to him.  
>"What was that?!" Kagome said with her hands on her hips as the group caught up to them<br>"Nothing, dear, nothing at all," Sesshoumaru said, the two pulling away.  
>"Look who's in the doghouse now," Keski said, Laughing.<br>"Do either of you sense the shards?" Sesshoumaru asks changing the subject.  
>Keski looked at Kohaku and saw him holding Naraku's hand. "No I don't sense a thing." Kohaku says.<br>Keski sighed. "Maybe we should head East some humans might have possession so we will have to go to human villages."Keski says  
>"Alright, let's get going," Sesshoumaru said, nodding, and starting off in that direction.<p>

As the day kept going on Keski walked by himself, Bankotsu walked over to Keski ."You want some water?" he asks him.  
>"Thank you."Keski says taking the bottle from him and drinking it<br>. "No problem don't want you going thirsty." he says to him.  
>"I never saw you at the castle when I use to visit. "Keski tells him<br>."Yeah I was just a kid so tell me about the time you shot Sesshoumaru in the ass." Bankotsu says to him Keski laughed it's a long story."Keski says

"We have time, as you can see," Bankotsu said, waving his hand at their surroundings. Keski laughed and said, "I guess you're right."

"No he's not right!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Get back with the guards now!" he says to Bankotsu.  
>"Aww why, he's all alone." Bankotsu says Keski stops when they come to a village and begins walking and s tops seeing it's his old one.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Ch27

"Because I said so. You're the main guard, do your job," Sesshoumaru replied. Bankotsu sighed and went back with the others. Sesshoumaru looked at Keski and saw he had stopped walking. "Keski, what's wrong?" he said, until he looked at the village. "Oh," he added.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and then glared at Naraku.  
>Keski felt his feet moving him toward the village he walked down and saw the village thriving he looked up at the shrine he saw the current priest he was older than Keski he had blonde hair and green eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked Keski as he walked over to him wearing the black and blue kimono. "Sorry I use to live here." Keski tells him<p>

The man took a closer look at him and gasped. "You're him, aren't you?" he said.  
>"I'm who?" Keski asked.<br>"The old priest that lived here with his brother. Keski," the man replied.  
>Keski blinked and said warily, "Yes, that's me. My brother, Karas, is here as well."<p>

"But you died." Mikan said to him.  
>"Yes I know but I was brought back, don't worry I don't want the job anymore, I came here to see if there were any shards of the jewel here."Keski tells him<br>Mikan nodded his head and arched his bow when he saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru, What do you want demons?" he asked them

Keski looked at them before turning back to Mikan. "It's okay, they're friends of mine," he said.  
>Mikan lowered his arrow. "Sorry just we don't allow them here." he says to Keski.<br>"I understand, but Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are the ones that raised my brother so they're safe." Keski tells him.  
>Kohaku walked in and Keski stopped him. "No, this is something you won't have a part of."Keski tells him .<p>

Kohaku glared at him and said, "I'm a part of you, remember?"  
>"Just because you're a part of me doesn't mean you'll do this. You, Naraku, and the others can wait here. The only ones going inside are myself, Karas, Kira, Shippo, Kagome and Sesshoumaru, if they wish. Stay. Here," Keski replied<br>Mikan narrowed his eyes "This is the demon, why are you alive?!" he yelled at Naraku.  
>"Why wouldn't I be, oh he didn't tell you I mated him ?" Naraku asked with a smug grin on his face.<br>Keski turned away from Naraku. "It's true he marked me."Keski says as he walks in the village.  
>Kohaku glared at Keski.<br>Karas And Shippo walked in behind Keski as did Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Kohaku looked at Naraku after the others left and said, "So much for sticking up for me."

Naraku sighed. "Keski I want to speak to you Now!" he called to him knowing he wasn't to far. Keski sighed, "I'll be right back." he says to Sesshoumaru and walks over to Naraku. "What?!" he asks.  
>"Apologize to him now, he is just as much as my mate as you're and you will respect him."Naraku says to him.<br>Kohaku looked at Naraku. "Respect him, I just said he can't come in, this is where I lived, would you like to see where he took my life Kohaku ?" Keski asked him

Kohaku looked at him, astonished, before whispering, "No."  
>"Then please, don't come in. This is where my life began and ended," Keski said.<p>

Keski then glared at Naraku."How dare you even try to make me do the one thing that is only mine, would it give you pleasure to see where you killed me where you didn't show me mercy!"Keski says to Naraku. "Just please let me have this one thing."Keski says to Naraku and walks back to the village.

Naraku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Keski walked up the steps of the shrine and walked into the building, looking around the room.

He walked back to his old bedroom and sat down on the bed where he use to sleep his mind went back to that day when he walked out the room for the last time. Keski stood up and walked out the room and walked back down the steps, Shippo, Sesshoumaru and Kagome could smell the salt from his tears.

Shippo jumped off of Sesshoumaru's shoulder and ran up to Keski, jumping into his arms. Keski gave him a small smile and said, "I'm okay, Shippo. I promise."  
>Shippo rubbed his head against Keski's chest and growled softly. "Keski it's too soon for you we can go, there is no shard here." Sesshoumaru says to him<br>"I don't understand why didn't I use my powers, why did.." Keski didn't finish as he fell to his knees  
>Sesshoumaru watched sadly as Keski clung to Shippo, crying. He kneeled down next to him and wrapped his arm around Keski's shoulders, trying to comfort him. "It's okay," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back.<p>

Keski nodded his head and lifted his head looking at Karas. "Please forgive me for being so selfish and leaving you alone in the world."Keski tells him.  
>Karas walked over to Keski and knelt down to him. "I forgave you, I love you, don't live in the past I am happy that you're here now no matter what anyone says."<p>

Keski smiled and pulled Karas into the somewhat group hug. Karas looked over at Kira as Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, each one pulling them into the hug as well.

* * *

><p>Naraku growled as he waited with Kohaku. "Naraku will Keski be the one to have your babies and will I just be second best?" Kohaku asks him.<br>"Kohaku do you want to have my offspring's as well?" Naraku asks him.  
>"Hey isn't Keski the first mate so doesn't his opinion count?" Bankotsu asks<br>Naraku sighed and said, "I guess it does. Doesn't mean I'll ask for it. Now quit sticking your nose into other people's business." He glared at Bankotsu, and the guard glared back before walking over to the group of guards.

Keski, Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the others made their way back to the group Keski saw Kohaku sitting in Naraku's lap. "Well we better get going no shards there."Keski says to them.  
>Naraku nodded and said, "Then let's get going." Karas looked at Keski and said, "Do you think the old man is still here? Or some of his family?"<p>

"I didn't ask but I assume he has some family."Keski says to Karas.  
>Kohaku got off of Naraku's lap and looked at Keski. "Um when we have the time the three of us need to talk."Kohaku tells him.<br>Keski looks at Kohaku. "What would we need to talk about?" Keski asks.

Kohaku blushed and was about to answer when Bankotsu said, "On who is going to have Naraku's offspring, whether it's just you, just Kohaku, or the both of you." He was growling low in his throat, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Naraku.

Keski looked at Naraku. "Oh is that so?" Keski said as he walked over to Naraku. "Strong bloodline huh?" Keski said to him. "I don't care anymore you want Kohaku to have your kids so be it."Keski says to him and begins walking.

Naraku took Kohaku's hand and started walking as well. Kikyo walked over to Sesshoumaru. "I am sorry I never thought Kohaku would hurt another this way." she says to him.  
>Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Sadly, when people think they're in love, it changes them."<br>Kikyo nodded and looked at the ground sadly as she said, "He was always so kind. You'd know, since we practically raised him at your home."

Sesshoumaru walked on as he watched the others walk.  
>They came to a beach the sand was white. Keski set Shippo down so he could feel the sand in between his toes. "How does that feel?" Keski asks him with a smile on his face.<br>"Weird but fun." Shippo tells him.  
>Keski smiled and said, "Have you ever been to the ocean, Shippo?"<br>"No. My parents never had the time since they were either hunting or protecting me," Shippo replied.  
>Keski kneeled down next to Shippo and leaned into his ear, saying, "Well then, let's go have some fun!" He then picked the kit up and ran towards the water, Shippo laughing in his arms.<p>

Kagome walked in as did the others. "Wow Keski looks like he be a great parent, he did raise his brother."Kagome says dropping hints as she looked at Naraku.  
>"Kagome behave." Sesshoumaru said to her.<br>"What I am saying I love Kohaku but he's not mature enough to care for a child." she says  
>Kohaku glared at her and said, "What do you know? I've never tried! Especially since I was training most of the time! The only kids there were Souta and Rin, anyway, and both of them were taken care of. So don't go assuming things you don't know, Kagome."<br>Sesshoumaru turned around and glared at Kohaku, growling, "That is ENOUGH. She was just stating a thought, which is also a fact of life. You are not fit to take proper care of a child because you are still a child yourself, while Keski is a mature adult. Get over it."

Inuyasha flicked his ears back. I'm go gather some wood, come on Bankotsu."he says, Bankotsu sighed and walked off with him.  
>"He's no longer of the living and how mature can he be whenever he gets mad he uses that command on Naraku?!" Kohaku yelled at him.<br>Sesshoumaru walked over to Kohaku. "You're not him and I see it in your eyes you enjoy watching him get rejected!" Sesshoumaru tells him. "What the hell are you trying to prove to Naraku that you're better, wake up he takes Keski to bed not you, I can walk pass Keski and smell Naraku's scent on him, you don't carry Naraku's scent for all you know Keski could be pregnant right now!" Sesshoumaru tells him

Kohaku growled and pulled his hand back, putting it in a fist before swinging at Sesshoumaru's face, only to have him catch it. "This is what I mean. Mature men do not swing at each other when angry, they either talk or yell it out. You are not mature enough, or old enough, to have a child. It is Keski's choice on whether or not he has said children, but he could be pregnant at this moment, but it's too early to see. So calm your ass down, or I'll tie you up and strap you to Ah Un behind the children. Understand?"

Kohaku glared one more time before turning his back on Sesshoumaru. Keski came out the ocean with a wet Shippo."Hey the water is great." Keski says to them as he puts Shippo down who shakes the water off with a now fuzz ball for a tail.  
>"Aww so cute."Kagome says<p>

"That's good I think we'll rest here tonight ." Sesshoumaru tells Keski and looks at him.  
>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Keski asks.<br>"Just looking you feel well?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
>"Yes."Keski says to him and sees how quite Kohaku is<br>He leaned towards Sesshoumaru and whispered, "What's wrong with Kohaku?"  
>"Nothing, he's just pissed off, like usual," Sesshoumaru replied.<p>

Naraku walked over to Keski. "Why don't the three of us go for a walk , I am sure Kagome won't mind watching Shippo." he says to him.  
>"I told you I don't care if Kohaku has your child."Keski says to him.<p>

"It's just a talk we need to settle things so when we leave them for good you will both understand things."Naraku tells him  
>Keski sighed and looked at Kagome. "Would you mind?" he asked. She smiled and said, "Not at all. Come on, Shippo. It's bath time, anyway." Shippo jumped from Keski's arms to hers, and Keski turned and started walking, Naraku and Kohaku in tow.<p> 


	28. Not what he seems

ch28

"I need a bath too." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome and kisses her on the lips.  
>"Hey no kissing with the kid!" Shippo yells from Kagome's arms.<br>"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>Kagome chuckled. "We'll bathe after the kids." She says to Sesshoumaru.<p>

* * *

><p>Keski looked over his shoulder as Naraku and Kohaku walked together. "How far are we going?" Keski asks.<p>

"Not too much farther. Just out of earshot," Naraku replied. A few moments later he said,  
>"This is far enough." Keski stopped and turned around, leaning against a tree trunk and crossing his arms over his chest while Kohaku wrapped an arm around Naraku's waist, leaning against him<p>

Keski took his quiver of arrows off his back. Naraku kissed Kohaku on his head before moving him away and walking over to Keski and grabbing him by his hair. "You're acting more moody than usual, your defiance is getting on my nerves you want me to punish you Keski?" Naraku asks him.  
>Keski winced as his hair was pulled." Let go I didn't defy you, I just asked you not to come into the village it's not like you were lonely!" Keski says to him<br>Naraku slapped Keski across his face making his lip bleed before making him fall to the ground.

"I lived there once as well, Keski, or have you forgotten?" Naraku asked, kneeling down next to the man, as he was pushing himself up off of the ground by his hands, wiping at his lip as well. "You're the reason that I died. I didn't want you there, or it would have brought back more memories that I didn't want," Keski said, spitting out blood that had pooled into his mouth from his lip.

"You're alive again Keski so be happy and treat Kohaku with the respect he deserves." Naraku says to him.  
>Keski looked up at Kohaku. "Fine I'll respect him, just stop doing this to me, you don't have to beat me, I know you want him more Naraku." Keski says to him.<p>

Naraku growled and said, "What is it with the two of you, thinking I play favorites? I picked the both of you because you have strong blood. I have no favorites. At least, I won't until I sleep with Kohaku."  
>Kohaku's eyes widened and he said, "I will not have you sleep with me if it is only so you can pick which one of us is a better lay! I'm not like that!"<p>

"You do play favorites, you didn't want me until you saw Bankotsu talking to me!, and stop lying Kohaku you know if he picks you that makes it better just leave me alone I am going to finish OUR DEAL and then I am leaving all of you taking my son!"Keski tells Naraku.  
>Naraku chuckled and said, "You will always want me, Keski. I'm the one who took your virginity."<br>"Just because you're doesn't mean that I'll want you forever," Keski replied. He stood and brushed himself off before adding, "I meant what I said. I'm finishing our agreement then ending the mating. That's final." He didn't look at either of them as he started to walk off the way they had come.

Kohaku looked at Naraku as he watched Keski walk off."Can he do that can he really end the mating?" Kohaku asked him.  
>Naraku smirked. "Only one way to end it really two and that is I take the mark off or he dies."Naraku says and looks at Kohaku.<br>Keski walked back to the camp and saw the fire started.  
>"Back so soon?" Karas asks.<br>"Yes."Keski says to him and sits down.  
>"You okay?" Karas asked.<br>Keski sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Are they still washing up?"  
>Karas nodded and Keski said, "Okay. I'm making dinner tonight." Karas cheered and said, "I haven't had your cooking in forever!"<p>

"Don't let him help."Kira said.  
>"Why's that?" Keski asked him as he walked over to the food.<br>"He burns everything, I love you Karas but you can't cook you're just as bad as Kagome."he whispers the last part. Karas pouted at his love. "Yeah I never did let Karas near the food."Keski says. "Would you like help?" Suikotsu asks Keski

Keski smiled and said, "That would be nice, thank you." Suikotsu smiled back and walked over, immediately finding something to do. "You do the cooking at home before Kohaku was born?" Keski asked.  
>Suikotsu nodded and said, "Kikyo would always be so tired after working in the field all day. I carve things for the villagers, so she has to do all the hard work outside. I always feel bad when I see the blisters or splinters on her hands."<p>

Keski looked at him. "You mean with all the priest that are around Sesshoumaru none tried to heal her hands?" Keski ask glaring at Karas and Kira and then Caren and Dante.  
>"She never asked." they all said.<br>"She doesn't have to you offer!" Keski says to them.  
>Kohaku and Naraku came back. "I see Father is helping him."Kohaku says<p>

Naraku nodded and said, "I guess he is." Kohaku just sighed, not saying anything as he went over and sat by the fire, staring into the flames.

"Kohaku you're back why don't you help your other mate." his father says to him.  
>"Mate?" Kohaku said.<br>"Yes mate you three are in a way a family."Suikotsu says to him  
>Kohaku looked at Keski before saying, "It seems like he has enough help already."<br>Suikotsu sighed and said, "Well, I'm actually tired and need to go check on your mother. So take over for me, will you?" Kohaku sighed and nodded, and Suikotsu walked off in the direction the others had gone. Kohaku stood and went over to resume what his father had been doing.

Keski walked over to the pot and picked it up."Make yourself useful and go get some water from the ocean."Keski says to Naraku and he holds out the pot to him.  
>Karas chuckled at Naraku and Kira smacked him upside the head.<p>

Naraku took the pot from Keski and touched his hand lightly before going to fill the pot up. "You know Keski we can both have fun with Naraku if you accept me."Kohaku says to him. Keski looked at Kohaku. "Are you saying this cause you think I am carrying his child now?" Keski asks him

Kohaku snorted and said, "No, I'm saying this because you know it's true. If we get along, we can both have fun with him."  
>"Unlike you, I don't want to 'have fun' with him. I want to be rid of him," Keski said, roughly but cleanly chopping off the head of a fish they had caught earlier.<p>

Naraku came back with the water and placed it over the fire so it could heat up. "You love him or else you wouldn't get riled up when he touches me."Kohaku says to Keski.  
>Keski sighed and looked up seeing Naraku and finished chopping the vegetables and fish he took the fish and skewered it and walked over to the fire and placed them there to cook. He was starting to feel dizzy as he stood back up<p>

He placed his hand on his forehead and held his arm out slightly from his side. Naraku immediately grabbed it and said, "Are you alright?"  
>"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," Keski replied.<p>

Naraku looked at him. "Maybe you need to see a healer."Naraku says to him as he holds his hand in his.  
>"Why should I?" Keski asks.<br>"Because you're so damn moody maybe there is a reason." Naraku tells him.  
>Sesshoumaru came back from his bath. "That was good."he says and sees Keski and Naraku."What's wrong now?" he asks<br>"Keski should see a healer. He isn't feeling well," Naraku replied.  
>Keski sighed and said, "I just feel dizzy, that's all. I just need more water in my system and I'll be fine."<p>

Sesshoumaru walked over to Keski and touched his face."Hmm you do seem a little bit warm." Sesshoumaru says to him "Maybe we should take you to a healer just to be on the safe side." Sesshoumaru says to Keski.

Keski sighed and said, "Fine, fine. We'll go in the morning, okay? I doubt we're close to one, and that they're even up right now."  
>Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Let Kohaku and Kagome make dinner tonight. You just go lie down and get some rest." Keski nodded and walked unsteadily over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk.<p>

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru when he mentioned Kagome's name."Sesshoumaru, Kagome can't cook you want us to all die?" Inuyasha asks him.  
>"Point taken, Karas, Kira help Kohaku with dinner." Sesshoumaru tells them.<br>Naraku looked over at Keski and then walked over to him."Keski how long have you been feeling this way?" Naraku asks him  
>"The only other time was at Mira's. I'm fine, Naraku, honestly," Keski replied, keeping his eyes closed. Naraku sat down beside him and leaned back against the large trunk also.<p>

"You don't have to stay with me, you can be with Kohaku, I told you I don't care anymore." Keski says to him.  
>"I know you yelled it out, but you're mine Keski and any pain that is not caused by me concerns me."Naraku says to him<p>

Keski sighed and said, "I figured as much. Just leave me alone right now. I'm tired and don't want to keep up conversation."  
>"Who says I want a conversation?" Naraku replied.<br>Keski sighed in frustration and said, "Just shut up, okay?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at the two hearing Keski yell at Naraku.  
>"And what is so amusing to you?" Kagome asks him as she walks over to him.<br>"Keski isn't feeling well and Naraku is calling himself keeping him company but he is only making Keski more mad, I am just waiting for that one word."Sesshoumaru says.

Naraku smirked and said, "I'm not even talking that much."  
>"You know what? SIT!" Keski yelled, glaring at the demon as he slammed into the ground. Sesshoumaru busted out laughing, leaning over and clutching his stomach.<p>

Kagome grabbed, Sesshoumaru by his ear pulling him away from the couple. "That wasn't nice!" Kagome scolds her mate.

Naraku growled as he sat up. "You're really pushing it Keski you better have something wrong with you when we see that healer!" Naraku tells him

"You know what? I hope I have something wrong with me, just so you'll leave me the hell alone!" Keski hissed before standing up, wobbling slightly before marching over next to the fire and sitting down there, leaning against Ah Un's side again, like he did the other night.

Dinner was made and served and everyone was eating. Kohaku walked over to Keski with a bowl in his hand." Hey would you like some soup?" he asks Keski.  
>Keski looked up at him. "No thank you I don't think I can keep it down besides it might end up on Naraku's hair.<p>

Naraku growled and stood up and walked over to Kohaku and Keski. "I'll take it then no need for it to go to waste since you cooked it." Naraku says to Kohaku.  
>Kohaku handed the bowl of soup to Naraku. "I was under the impression you didn't eat human food." Keski says to him.<br>"Normally, I don't. But I can make exceptions," Naraku said before turning back around and going back to his seat.  
>Keski rolled his eyes and smiled, looking at Kohaku and said, "Temper tantrum." Kohaku smiled back before going to get some food for himself.<p>

Keski stood up and stretched, sitting in the same place was making him stiff. "Hey Fluffy take a walk with me." Keski says to Sesshoumaru.  
>"I told you not to call me that!" Sesshoumaru growled as he stood up and walked over to him. "Yes, yes." Keski says and smiles at him. "Come on while Naraku is eating." Keski says<p>

Sesshoumaru just sighed and nodded, the two taking the path of one of the many forest animals into the woods. "So, why the instantaneous walk?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few silent moments, looking at Keski from the corner of his eye.

"Well I just wanted to take a breather before we continue to travel tomorrow, I know we have to find a healer so we can see what's wrong with me." Keski says to him.  
>"Yes, you and your mood swings though I am happy that you're taking it out on Naraku." Sesshoumaru says to him.<br>Keski stopped walking. "Sesshoumaru what if you knew something was going to cause harm to someone you cared about would you tell them?" Keski asks.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and said, "Yes, I would, even if I didn't care about them all that much. Why do you ask?"

Keski looked away. "It's nothing I'm just asking questions." Keski says to him, he couldn't tell him about the deal he made with Naraku. "We should get back before Shippo worries." Keski tells him.  
>"Keski I can't protect you if you don't tell me." Sesshoumaru says to him. Keski nodded his head and walked back to camp to see Kohaku and Naraku talking<p>

Sesshoumaru watched him walk a few steps before sighing and following him. He walked over and sat down next to Kagome, leaning back against the tree they were by. "Everything okay?" Kagome asked. He nodded and said, "Yeah. Just a short walk."

After Shippo, Souta and Rin went to sleep the adults were left up. "I'll be glad when we see some women." Inuyasha says from his perch on the tree.  
>"Why do you need to see women, we all know you like men." Bankotsu teases him.<br>Inuyasha growled and jumped down from the tree. "Don't lump me with you and Sesshoumaru who have crushes on Keski!" he growls.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and said, "Excuse me?"  
>"You heard me! You like Keski just as much as these suckers!" Inuyasha said.<br>Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "You don't know what you're talking about, boy."  
>"I have to agree with the half breed." Naraku says as he stands up and walks over to them.<br>"Heh, he talks to me because you're an pain in his ass, I have Kagome and she is enough to handle, why would I add on to my headache with Keski." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
>Kagome growled at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, sleep outside tonight!" she says and stomps off to her tent.<p>

Sesshoumaru growled and glared at Inuyasha again. "See what you did now? Inuyasha, just go to bed!" he said.

Inuyasha jumped back up into the tree, Sesshoumaru growled again as he grabbed a blanket to sleep by a tree.  
>"Well we better go to bed as well." Kohaku says to Naraku and Keski.<br>"You two sleep, I'm not tired." Keski tells him.

"You should sleep in your condition, Keski," Naraku said, looking at him.  
>"As I said, I'm not tired," Keski replied before turning to stare at the fire again, ignoring the demon next to him.<p>

Naraku sighed he'd deal with Keski soon. "Say Naraku when are we going to go back to your castle?" Kohaku asks. Keski's left eye twitched.  
>"Soon, if I am right The western Lord and lady of the west will go into heat soon and will want to be alone." Naraku says.<br>"Stop talking about my sex life." Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku chuckled and said, "Why? Because it's reduced to nothing?" Sesshoumaru glared at him over his shoulder and said between gritted teeth, "Go. To. Sleep. All of you."


	29. A suprise!

Ch 29

The men finally went to sleep and the next day the guards were packing things as Rin, Shippo and Souta played around. Karas and Kira grabbed their things as Kagome walked over to Kikyou to talk. "Can we go now?" Inuyasha asks.  
>"In a minute!" Sesshoumaru snapped at him.<p>

"Jeez, someone's cranky," Inuyasha said, smirking.  
>"I would watch my mouth if I were you, mutt. I already have a short fuse with you," Sesshoumaru hissed<p>

"So we keep east, I know a healer there." Sesshoumaru says to them as he looks at Kagome. "Don't look over here." she says to him.  
>Keski sighed as he made sure his sword was secure.<br>"Keski let's go." Naraku says to him.  
>Keski bent down and picked up Shippo and started walking.<br>Kira walked over to Naraku. "Is he okay?" he asks

"He'll be fine once we figure out what's wrong with him," Naraku said, though he had a feeling Keski was thinking about something else.  
>Kira looked at him suspiciously before nodding and turning around, walking quickly to catch up to Karas.<p>

Souta ran up to Kohaku as they were walking ."Kohaku is it true are you going to leave us and live with him?" Souta asks him.  
>"How did you hear that?" Kohaku asks him.<br>"That's a secret." Souta says with a smile on his face.  
>"Well yes Souta I will but I'll visit as much as I can, you know I still have to train to be a priest." Kohaku says to him.<p>

"Then why don't you just stay and not go at all? You can still visit him instead of coming to visit us," Souta said, looking up at his brother.

"That's what you should do." Keski says as he walks ahead of them.  
>"Who asked you!?" Kohaku growled. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple, he should have known it was to good for those two to get along.<br>Keski stopped and turned around and looked at Kohaku. "You're too young to leave your parents, or are you too stupid to realize that?" Keski asked him.

"Maybe you're too self-centered to realize how mature I am for my age," Kohaku said through gritted teeth, glaring at Keski.  
>Keski laughed and said, "Oh really? Half of the shit you've done since I've been here has been really not mature. You're just a jealous child, upset that he's not getting what he wants."<p>

Keski placed Shippo on the ground and took his bow off his back and loaded it with a arrow, "Reincarnation or not I will hurt you." Keski growled at him.  
>"Keski stop!" Karas said and ran over to him and stood in front of Kohaku.<br>Keski eyes flashed red for a second before he backed away. Shippo looked up at Keski. "Let's go!" he says to them.

Shippo gulped and jumped back up onto Keski's shoulder, flicking his tail back and forth nervously. Kohaku's hands were still clenched into fists at his sides and he breathed deeply, still angry at Keski's words.

Sesshoumaru eyed the two but kept his mouth shut as they walked on. "I'm sorry." Karas says to Kohaku and walks back over to Kira.  
>"So um Kagome you look nice."Inuyasha said breaking the silence.<br>"Thank you." Kagome said as she watched Keski walk on.  
>"Sesshoumaru what is going on?" Kagome asked him.<br>"I honestly don't know." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"What are we going to do after we visit this healer?" Kagome asked.  
>"We'll probably head back home if it's not something terrible. Otherwise, we'll just have to wait and see," Sesshoumaru replied.<p>

When they arrived at the healers home, Sesshoumaru walked into the tent to speak to the healer, "Kaede nice to see you, I was wondering if you could look over a friend of mine that's been moody for the last few weeks." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
>"Sesshoumaru and what would I be looking for?" Kaede asks him.<p>

"We're not sure. Anything, I guess," Sesshoumaru said, shrugging. Kaede nodded and said, "Alright, bring them in."  
>Sesshoumaru walked out and said, "You can come in, Keski." Keski nodded and walked into the tent, sitting down across from the old woman.<p>

Sesshoumaru walked out the room taking Shippo with him. "How long do you think this will be?" Bankotsu asks.  
>"Why you have somewhere to be?" Sesshoumaru asked him.<br>"No sir." he says to Sesshoumaru. "Hmm , I see you're a priest would you mind talking your shirt off so I can look at your stomach?" Kaede asks.  
>Keski took his shirt off. Kaede stood up and went over to her table where she had a mixture of elixirs she poured a red and blue one into a bowl and mixed it together and then walked over to Keski."Drink all of this." she tells him.<p>

"May I ask why?" Keski asked, taking the bowl from her.  
>"Because I said so. Now drink it," Kaede replied. Keski just nodded and drank the elixir, forcing himself not to grimace at the bitter taste<p>

"You must be a real good friend of the dogs, he usually doesn't deal with humans." Kaede says to him.  
>"Yes we've grown on each other." Keski says to her as he puts the bowl down.<br>"I see he seems worried about you." she says.  
>"I know but he shouldn't' I can take care of myself." Keski tells her .<br>"Hmm, well in 15 minutes I'll know what's going on with you." she tells Keski

"I don't have time to talk I have to find the rest of the shards." Keski tells her.  
>"Yes I heard it was shattered." Kaede says to him.<p>

Kohaku looked at Naraku. "What will you do after we find out what's going on with Keski?" Kohaku asks him.  
>"If it's serious I will take you two back to my castle." Naraku says.<p>

Kohaku nodded and said, "What if it isn't serious?"  
>"Then we'll keep looking for the jewel shards," Naraku replied, crossing his arms over his chest<p>

"What makes you think my brother will go with you?" Karas asks Naraku.  
>Naraku turned his head and looked at Karas.<br>"Are you really asking that question Karas , you know Keski will come to me no matter what." Naraku says

"He can stay with me and Kira, I can care for him better than you can." he says  
>Naraku smirked and said, "I think I can handle it. After all, he won't be the only human there." Karas glared at him and said, "I said he's not going with you. He's my brother, and I won't lose him to you again."<p>

"Thank you for not having boys." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome.  
>"You know how Karas is, Karas behave before I have to knock you down."Kagome warns him. "All do respect Kagome, butt out!" Karas says to her as he glares at Naraku.<br>Kagome stood up. "Kagome leave Karas alone let him learn his lesson for once." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kagome looked at him and said, "Sesshoumaru, he's like a son to me. If he were really my son, I wouldn't let him do this." She walked up to Karas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go for a walk," she said, gently yet firmly pulling him away from Naraku.  
>Naraku chuckled as they walked away and said, "Let the woman save you, Karas. She knows I'd kick your ass." Kagome swung around and punched Naraku in the face, sending him flying back several feet before hitting a huge tree. "Just because you could probably kick his ass doesn't mean I can't kick yours," she said.<p>

Sesshoumaru looked in the direction where Naraku had been thrown, "Still want to try my mate?" Sesshoumaru asks him as Rin walks over to her father. "Mommy was really mad." Rin says to him.  
>"Yes that's why I chose her to be your mommy." Sesshoumaru says to her.<br>"Naraku are you okay?" Kohaku asked him as he ran over to him.  
>"I'm fine." Naraku growled as he sat up.<p>

* * *

><p>Keski heard the crash outside the tent. Kaede looked at Keski's body and smiled."You can put your shirt back on now." she says.<p>

Keski nodded and put his shirt back on. "So...what's wrong with me?" he asked.

Kaede stood up and walked back over to her table. "I never thought it was possible but from the blue glow, you're going to have a baby Keski." she says to him.  
>"Say that again." Keski says as he stands up.<br>"You're pregnant." she repeats.  
>Keski closed his eyes. "I didn't plan for this." he tells her he didn't know who would take it worse, Karas, Naraku or Sesshoumaru .<p>

"I don't think anyone does, Keski. It just happens," Kaede said, walking over and sitting down next to him. Keski sighed and said, "But why did it have to happen to me? I'm not even supposed to be here."

"But you're would you like me to come out there when you tell them?" Kaede asks him.  
>"No you stay here I have a feeling this isn't going to go well, thank you for doing this." Keski says and bows and walks out the tent. He looked around seeing Sesshoumaru, talking with Rin, Naraku was with Kohaku but he didn't see Karas.<br>Shippo ran over to Keski. "Keski you okay?" Shippo asks him.

Keski gave the kit a reassuring smile and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. I need to talk to Sesshoumaru though so I'll be right back, okay?" Shippo nodded and Keski walked over to the dog demon. "Sesshoumaru," he said.  
>"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru said as he looked up.<br>"I need to tell you something as well as Naraku and Karas." Keski says to him.  
>Sesshoumaru stood up. "Karas went for a walk with Kagome, so what did Kaede tell you?" he asks.<br>Naraku walked over to Keski. "Well tell us." Naraku says to him.  
>Keski backed away from Naraku and Sesshoumaru. "She said something which shouldn't be possible." Keski says to them.<br>"Out with it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Keski looked at him and said, "This isn't for your ears!" He grabbed Sesshoumaru's and Naraku's hands and pulled them into the forest, out of Inuyasha's ear range. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know of any other way to say this so I'm going to just say it. Kaede says I'm pregnant. And it's Naraku's," Keski said, staring at the ground.


	30. Chapter 30

ch30  
>Sesshoumaru felt a headache coming on, "Your what, how the hell, I told you to keep your damns hands off of him!" Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku.<br>Naraku ignored the dogs outburst and walked over to Keski. "Well I was hoping you would wait till we had most of the shards, it can't be helped you, Kohaku and I will go back to my castle now." Naraku tells him

Keski shook his head, taking a step away from Naraku. "I don't want to go back to your castle. I don't belong there. And honestly, I don't think I belong with you, either. I don't even know how this could happen," Keski said.

Naraku glared at Keski for his defiance. "I see were you not the one who told Kohaku you would have my kids?" Naraku asks him.  
>"I didn't think it would happen." Keski says to him.<br>Naraku shook his head "You wouldn't stay out my bed that's how this happened." Naraku says to him.  
>"Keski we will have to stop searching you're not in the condition to hunt for shards and Kohaku well you know how he is." Sesshoumaru says to him.<p>

Keski nodded and said, "I understand. It would be good to take some time off, anyway. I need a break from this madness."

Sesshoumaru walked away from Naraku and Keski to go wait for Kagome and Karas to come back. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asks.  
>"He'll tell the rest of us when he is ready." Sesshoumaru tells him. Naraku grabbed Keski by his arm. "You think I am going to let you go away from me?!" Naraku growled.<p>

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try," Keski said, glaring at him and yanking his arm away before turning around and walking out of the forest, Naraku right behind him.

Kohaku stood up and looked at Naraku and Keski. "So what's going on?" Kohaku asks. Keski looked at Naraku and saw Karas coming back.  
>Karas walked over quickly to Keski. "You okay?" Karas asks him. "Depends on how you look at it." Keski says. "Tell me." Karas says.<br>"Well you're going to be an uncle." Keski says quickly

Karas just stood there for a moment, his mouth hanging open. "WHAT!?" he finally yelled after a moment. Keski sighed, running his hand over his face as he said, "You heard me, Karas. Please don't make me say it again."

"B..but you can't have a baby, it's I mean how do I care for you?" Karas asks him  
>. "You don't care for him, I do he's having my child!" Naraku growled.<br>"I didn't ask you, he's my brother!" Karas said and hugged Keski.  
>"Bankotsu begin packing we're heading back to the west." Sesshoumaru tells him.<p>

Keski felt Karas' shoulders shaking from his sobs and said, "Hush, Karas, I'll be okay. Honestly, I don't think I'm going to Naraku's. I don't want to go, if anything I'd love to stay with you and catch up on the years that I've missed. I want to see you in your village, working with your people. You know I do. But I think Naraku won't let me go. He'll want to watch as his pup grows and is brought into the world. But know that I love you, okay?"

"I know that you do, if you need anything just send for Fluffy he'll come fetch me."Karas says with a smile.  
>Sesshoumaru walked over to Karas and smacked him on the back of his head. "It was a joke." Karas says with a grin.<br>"Keski if you need anything I know you'll get in touch with me." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Keski nodded and said, "I will." He walked over to the dog demon and hugged him. After a moment of shock, Sesshoumaru hugged him back and said, "If you need anything, contact us." Keski nodded and walked over to Kagome, hugging her as well. Shippo jumped up onto Keski's shoulder and said, "I'm coming with you, right Keski?"

"Of course, I hope you'll all come when the baby is born."Keski says .  
>"Of course we will, I know it will be a cute baby."Kagome tells him and takes Sesshoumaru's hand.<br>Kikyo walked over to Kohaku. "Are you sure you want to go with him?" she asks him.  
>"Yes mom, I'll come visit you." he says.<br>Kikyo smiled and said, "Okay." She leaned in and kissed his forehead before hugging him.  
>Kohaku hugged her back before hugging his father. "Take good care of yourself, okay?" Suikotsu said. "I will father," Kohaku replied, smiling at him.<p>

Naraku walked over to Kohaku and Keski and formed his cloud and the three along with Shippo began to go up in the air before vanishing.

* * *

><p>"Was that the right thing to do?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as Rin and Souta were put on ah and un. "It's all I can do for now till Keski asks for help." Sesshoumaru tells her.<p>

Kagome nodded and looked at Kikyo. "Are you guys heading back to your hut? Or are you coming back with us?"

"You still want us there?" Kikyo asked her.  
>"Yes please Kikyo you're family and soon we'll be planning a wedding." Kagome says.<br>"A wedding?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
>"Yes Rin and Souta." Kagome tells him.<br>Inuyasha laughed as he began walking back."I can't wait to see Dad and mom." he says.  
>"Maybe dad has come to his senses and kicked you out." Sesshoumaru says<p>

"Nope, not just yet!" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms behind his head and turning around so he was walking backwards, smiling at Sesshoumaru before turning around again.  
>"Hopefully he will soon," Sesshoumaru said.<br>"Yep, and then I'll come live with you," Inuyasha replied, chuckling.  
>"Like hell you will be," Sesshoumaru said.<p>

Karas walked back to his village with Kira. "Kira if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone." he says.  
>"Okay what is it?" Kira asks him.<br>"When we were at Sesshoumaru's mom's palace, Keski told me that he was afraid of Naraku." Karas says

"Afraid?" Kira asked.  
>"Yeah. And honestly, I'm afraid of him, too," Karas said, crossing his arms over his chest as they walked.<br>"It's okay to be afraid, Karas," Kira said, wrapping an arm around Karas' shoulders.

"But what if he hurts Keski now in his condition?" Karas asks him.  
>"I don't think he will, Naraku wants that baby."Kira says to him.<br>"And after the baby?" Karas asks.  
>"I don't know." Kira says to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Naraku arrived back at the palace seeing the demons around the castle, Keski tried to get away from Naraku. " I don't want this." he says to Naraku as he held Shippo in his arms.<p>

"Until you have my child, you will be staying here after wards, you can do as you please," Naraku said.  
>"Don't even think that I'll be leaving this child in your care. It's mine, too, and I won't be leaving it alone with you," Keski said.<p>

Naraku pushed Keski ahead as Kohaku walked beside him , Shippo yawned as he curled up into a ball. Once inside the castle , Keski moved away from Naraku.  
>"Kagura , Kanna get out here now!" Naraku commanded them.<br>The two appeared. "What is it?" Kagura asked.

"Are the rooms prepared?" He said.  
>"Yes, just as you asked," Kagura replied.<br>"Good. Now, go make sure that dinner is on schedule," Naraku said.  
>Kagura just nodded and walked off, leaving Kanna standing there, holding her mirror.<p>

"Kanna take Shippo to his room while I have a discussion with my two mates." Naraku tells her. "Yes master Naraku." she says and walks over to Keski and holds out her hands for the kit. Keski gave her the sleeping kit and watched as she walked down the hall with him.  
>" Now that, that's taken care of follow me." Naraku says to Kohaku and Keski.<p>

Keski let Kohaku follow right behind Naraku, taking up the rear. Naraku continued to lead them down the hallway until they reached a set of sliding doors

Naraku slid them back and moved out the way for Kohaku to walk in first. Keski walked in second , Naraku then followed him in and slid the doors closed. "Kohaku since Keski is pregnant you will share my bed as will Keski." Naraku says and looks at Keski.

Keski glared at Naraku and walked over to the mat and sat down resting his feet. "Okay that's fine with me, I didn't really want to sleep in this big place alone." Kohaku says to Naraku.

Keski chuckled, "You can have the whole bed, I like my own room for my kids and I." Keski says to Naraku. Naraku walked over to Keski and grabbed him by his collar and slapped him across the face.

Keski slowly turned his face back towards Naraku, furious. "Take your damn hands off of me," he hissed, glaring at him.

"Kohaku leave us for now, there will be someone waiting to show you around." Naraku says not taking his eyes of Keski.

"Okay."Kohaku said and slid the doors back and walked out the room closing them behind him.  
>"You haven't learned yet have you, I thought the lesson I showed you in the cave would wise you up!." Naraku says to him.<br>"What do you care, your getting what you want making my life hell!"Keski says to him

"Do you think that's what I want?" Naraku said  
>. "Abso-fucking-lutely! You love seeing me suffer and you know it. But be happy, at least you're getting your damn offspring out of it. Not like I'd let you keep it, of course. Now, like I said, take your hands off of me," Keski hissed, inches from Naraku's face now.<p>

Naraku smirked showing his fangs. "That's right get angry, I love when you get angry it makes me want you more." Naraku says to him  
>Keski tried to pull free from Naraku's grasp his brown eyes had fear in them. "You said you won't kill me if I get the jewel for you." Keski says to him his voice cracking.<p>

"And you're getting the jewel for me, even if it is in bits and pieces," Naraku said, fingering the little pouch hanging on Keski's neck. Keski felt his breathing pace increase, grasping Naraku's wrists.

"Even if you're carrying my child you can still collect and this way it will be less stopping since Sesshoumaru is out the picture we have to get Kouga's shards." Naraku reminds him. "Yes I know, just let Karas come when the baby is born if no one else." Keski asks Naraku as he takes his hand off his wrist.

"I'll think about it," Naraku said, still holding Keski's collar, though not as tightly now.

Keski nodded his head and looked into Naraku's red eyes. "Thank you."Keski says to him.  
>"Don't thank me yet Keski, you still have a long way to go, you won't have the same privileges as Kohaku." Naraku says and lets him go.<p>

Keski took a few steps away from Naraku and fixed his kimono, straightening it out. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Naraku. "Then what 'privileges' do I have then?" He asked.

"You can eat, of course when ever you like, bathe, but when it comes to going out I will be going with you, can't have you running off to Sesshoumaru now can I?" Naraku says to him.  
>"I wasn't going to run to him!"Keski says to him. "I can care for myself." he says<p>

Naraku chuckled and said, "You don't know how to take care of a demon child."  
>"Doesn't mean I can't learn. Caren could help me," Keski replied<p>

"I would never allow it."Naraku tells him. Keski turned to look away from Naraku. his hand went to his sword at his side. "Take that off you won't be needing that or your arrows." Naraku says to him.  
>"No it's mine!" Keski says to him and turns around to look at him<p>

"You won't be needing to protect yourself anymore. Not while you're here," Naraku said.  
>"I'm keeping my weapons. You can't make me give them up," Keski said, his hand still on the hilt of his sword.<br>"Never learn do you?" Naraku asked as he grabbed Keski quickly and pushed him up against the wall and disarmed Keski, Naraku then grabbed his hand when Keski went for his sword and twisted it back. Keski yelled out in pain.

Kagura heard him yell as did Shippo. "Keski!" he yelled and ran out the bedroom Kanna put him in.  
>"You will learn to obey me, Keski. I can promise you that," Naraku hissed in his ear before letting him go.<br>Keski held his hand to his chest as he gently slid down the wall.  
>Shippo burst into the room and saw Keski, running up to him and jumping into his lap. He glared at Naraku and growled at him, saying, "What did you do to him!?"<p>

Naraku took the sword from Keski and looked at Shippo, "You're going to learn to obey as well." Naraku tells him.

"It's okay Shippo, I'm okay."Keski said as he slowly stood up.  
>"The baby okay?" Shippo asks.<br>"Yes the baby is fine." Keski tells him.  
>"Keski let's go to Sesshoumaru's." Shippo says not caring that Naraku was there<p>

"We can't right now, Shippo. Maybe in a few days, okay?" Keski said. Shippo sighed but nodded, climbing up onto Keski's shoulder, burying his face in Keski's hair.

"You're not going to that dogs house your time with him is over!" Naraku growled.  
>Keski flinched at Naraku's tone. "Now Keski let's go lunch should be ready by now it's rude to keep Kohaku waiting."Naraku says to him.<br>Keski nodded his head and walked out the room and walked down the hall he rubbed his wrist as he did, when he got to the dining hall he saw Kagura.  
>"Hello Keski I heard the news a baby." she says.<p>

Keski just nodded before sitting down at the table, placing Shippo in the seat next to him. Naraku sat at the head of the table, and Kohaku across from Keski.

When the food was served, Kohaku watched as Keski picked at his plate. "What's wrong?" Kohaku asks him.  
>"Nothing, I just need some fresh air." Keski says to him.<br>"Eat your food and then I'll take you out."Naraku says to him..  
>Kanna came in and walked over to Naraku and showed him Koga in her mirror he seemed to be looking for something or someone.<p>

"Hmm seems Koga is still alive and kicking."Naraku says as he looks at the two priest.  
>"Should we go and take the shards from him?"Kohaku asked.<br>"I think we should they don't belong to him don't you agree Keski?" Naraku asked him.  
>Keski sighed as he put his hands on the table. "Yes I agree Naraku, the shards need to be put back together, but I don't want to kill Koga he's done nothing to us." he says.<p>

"If it's necessary, it will happen," Naraku replied, also standing. Keski looked at him with no emotion on his face and said, "I'm not going to kill him."

Shippo looked at Keski and then Kohaku. "If he has to die I'll do it."Kohaku tells them both. Keski looked at Kohaku. "You think it's easy to take a life?" he asks him.  
>"No but you seem to be conflicted about it so if it has to be done I'll do it."Kohaku tells him. "Fine can I have my arrows and sword please?" Keski asks Naraku.<p>

Naraku nodded and said, "As soon as we get going." Keski nodded as well and walked out of the room, not looking back, Shippo running and jumping onto his shoulder.

Keski walked down the hall and stop and leaned against it. "You okay?" Shippo asked .  
>"Yeah just a bit tired but I have t o convince Koga to give me the shards so he doesn't get killed."Keski says to him as he rubs his sore hand.<br>"Can't we just go and find Sesshoumaru, he'll be glad to let us stay and help you raise the baby." Shippo says.  
>"I know but Naraku would start a war with him if I did."Keski says.<p>

Shippo shrugged and said, "Sesshoumaru can handle it. He's more powerful than Naraku."  
>"What was that?" Naraku said, walking towards them.<p>

Keski saw Naraku and plucked Shippo from his shoulder and held him in his arms. "He said that Sesshoumaru is more powerful than Inuyasha."Keski says  
>"No I did". Shippo was cut off when Keski put his hand over his mouth. "Are we going now?" Keski said with a smile .<br>Naraku walked over to Keski. "Yeah we're going you'll get your weapons when we leave the castle, Kagura get out here." he yells.  
>Kagura came out her room with her hands on her hips as she walked over to him."Yes?" she asked.<br>"You, and Kanna are coming along."Naraku tells her.

"Why are we going?" Kagura asked.  
>"Because I said so. Now go get ready," Naraku replied, glaring at her. She glared right back before turning around on her heel and stomping off to find Kanna.<p>

Kohaku came out with his arrows and bow. "I'm ready." he says to Naraku and Keski.  
>"Good, I want to see you in action Kohaku."Naraku says to him.<br>"I promise to not disappoint you."Kohaku tells him.  
>Kagura came back with Kanna by her side. "Do you think is right to make him fight when he is having your child?" Kagura asked.<p>

Naraku didn't look at Keski as he said, "Unless it's necessary, he won't be. He'll be staying with me."

Kagura growled at Naraku and walked outside the castle with Kanna and took her feather from her hair and threw it in the air as it transformed into a big feather, she then grabbed Kanna and got on it.

Keski walked outside with Naraku and Kohaku, Shippo still in his arms. His sword and bow and arrows appeared in Naraku's hands. "Don't make me sorry for letting you have them."Naraku warns him

"Have you ever been before? Well, since I've come back, anyway," Keski said, taking them from him and putting them on, placing Shippo on his shoulder.

Naraku watched him as he took them, and then brought the barrier down so they could leave, Naraku grabbed Keski by his arm as they walked out the gates. Keski looked around and then looked up at the sky seeing Kagura on her feather.  
>"Kohaku can you sense the shards?" Naraku asked as he walked beside him.<br>"Yes ,I can actually feel it bit it's faint right now." he tells Naraku.

"Alright, then you and Kagura lead the way," Naraku said. Keski pursed his lips, but kept his mouth shut, wincing slightly at the pressure on his arm from Naraku's grasp.

Koga had stopped by the river to get a drink and rest he was laying down thinking about the group he came across a few weeks back, "I wonder if I'll see Keski again."he said aloud

"Naraku let me talk to Koga please it's no need for blood shed."Keski said as they followed Kohaku.  
>"There is always need for bloodshed and besides he knew you were taken and he still flirted with you!" Naraku yells at him<p>

"Just because he flirted doesn't mean he did me harm!" Keski yelled back, shaking his arm from Naraku's grip and facing him. Naraku faced him as well and said, "I will not stand for your defiance much longer."

Shippo shivered and hid behind Keski's hair. Keski glared at Naraku and walked ahead of him passing Kohaku and stopped when he felt the shards. "Damn." he said and ran toward the river.  
>Kagura laughed from her spot on the feather. "Naraku can't control him." she says to Kanna. "It's because of the baby."Kanna says to her.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch 31**

Naraku growled and ran after Keski, as did Kohaku, Keski ran to the river and stopped when he saw Koga laying on the grass."Koga." he says.

Koga's ears twitched and he sat up and turned to see Keski

"Keski!" Koga said, jumping up once he recognized him.

Keski smiled and said, "Hi, Koga." Then he let his face straighten and said, "Okay, I need you to do something for me. In order for the jewel to be whole again, I need all of the shards, including yours. I want to do this peacefully, but Naraku says that if you don't give them to me, then he WILL kill you."

"I like to see that bastard try, where is the mutt and dog?" Koga asks him.

"They had to go, something came up." Keski says to him.

" I see I'll give you my shards Keski, but I want a kiss." Koga tells him.

"I can't kiss you, I am mated." Keski reminds him.

Koga shrugged and walked up to Keski. "You know wolves mate for life I can prove I am better than he is." Koga tells him.

Kohaku caught up to Keski and took his arrow out and placed it in his bow. "Koga give me your shards." Kohaku demands of him.

"Go away kid adult conversation." Koga says to him.

Kohaku glared at him and said, "I am not a child! Give me your shards or I will kill you. I'm not afraid like he is." Keski glared back at Kohaku and said, "Kohaku, let me handle this."

"What is there to handle?" Naraku asked as he walked up to them."Take the shards Keski now." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku pulled his arrow back. Keski stood in front of Koga. "I said no killing he said he'd give them to me." Keski tells them both.

"Yeah I'll give them to you, why are you bullying him Naraku, The Lord of the West will find out." Koga tells him

"He is my mate, I will treat him as I wish," Naraku growled.

"Stop it right now before something bigger starts!" Keski said, looking from one male to the other. He finally turned towards Koga and said, "Thank you, Koga. I really appreciate this."

Koga sighed and bent down and took the shards out his legs, he stood back up and placed them in Keski's hand. "I could take you back to the west I have a score to settle with the mutt anyway." Koga says to him.

"No, I'm okay you better go." Keski says to him.

Koga glared at Naraku before leaving. Keski put the shards in the pouch around his neck and closed it. "There no one got killed." he says to Kohaku and Naraku.

Kohaku glared at the ground as Naraku smirked. Keski turned around and said, "Can we go back now? I'm tired."

"Yes, let's get going. I'm surprised we didn't have to go that far to find the mutt," Naraku said.

Shippo peeked out from Keski's hair and then jumped down and looked around, he saw a butterfly and ran after it. Keski turned his head to see Shippo trying to catch it.

Kohaku lifted his head up and began walking back, Keski had one upped him again. Naraku walked over to Keski. "See when you obey you don't get hurt. "Naraku tells him.

"I know." Keski says to him .

"Then why do you choose to disobey me so much?" Naraku asked, turning Keski's face towards him. "Because I want to be free, not your plaything," Keski replied, swatting Naraku's hand away. "Come on Shippo," he said, starting to walk towards the forest, the kit running after him.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was in his office looking over some scrolls when he heard his guards yelling outside. "Can't Bankotsu do anything quietly?" he asked as he got up from his desk and walked over to the garden door and opened them and walked outside to see what was going on. "Look you idiots I want to see the damn dog now!" Koga growled at them.<p>

"Sir, I'm sorry, but he is not to be disturbed!" the guard said.

"Too late for that," Sesshoumaru said, making the guards jump and spin around, bowing quickly. Sesshoumaru ignored them and looked at Koga. "What do you want, wolf?" he asked.

Koga walked over to Sesshoumaru. "How the hell can you leave Keski with that damn spider?!" Koga growled at him.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. "He is Naraku's mate and I have to respect that, besides he having his pup." Sesshoumaru tells him

"His what?!, I leave Keski with you and you let him get knocked up?!"

Bankotsu scratched his head. "They were you know before, so Keski could have been pregnant when you saw him the first time." Bankotsu says to the wolf.

"I believe he was, actually. We were on our way to see the healer around then," Sesshoumaru said. Koga glared at him and said, "How could you let this happen?"

"It's not like I put a sword at his throat and made him have sex with Naraku! He did it of his own free will," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Some Lord you're, I just saw him he didn't look like his usual self, Naraku isn't treating him right, he wanted Keski to kill me if I didn't give him the shards and that little brat that was with you he was ready to kill me." Koga tells Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at him questioningly and said, "Kohaku? Kohaku was going to kill you?" Koga nodded and said, "Yep, that's him. Mini-Keski."

Bankotsu couldn't help but laugh, "A mini Keski." he says.

Sesshoumaru glared at his captain. "Keski decided to go with Naraku because of the baby, but we had suspended the shard finding so he wouldn't be stressed, where were you when you saw them?" Sesshoumaru asked Koga.

" In the eastern lands, I even offered to bring Keski here." Koga tells him.

"And he didn't go with you?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Nope. Decided to stay with the spider," Koga replied.

"What is he thinking?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't know, I don't know why I didn't smell the pup." Koga says.

Sesshoumaru looked at Koga, "Take to me to where you saw him, Bankotsu wait till I am gone and then tell Kagome I left." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru if you start a war with Naraku your father will not be pleased." Bankotsu says.

"I don't care if my father isn't pleased," Sesshoumaru said, walking away with Koga. When they were far enough away, they started to run towards the river in the eastern lands.

Bankotsu sighed, and walked to the palace doors and opened them and began to look for Kagome.

Keski was sitting by the window in Naraku's palace looking outside as he watched Kohaku do some target practice. Keski fingered the pouch around his neck. "I'm safe from your daddy since I carry you." Keski said as he rubbed his still flat stomach.

"I still think we should go to Sesshoumaru," Shippo said, jumping up next to him.

"I know you do, Shippo. But I don't want to be the one to start the war," Keski replied.

"It's not like it's your fault," Shippo said, looking at him.

"I know. But I would feel like it anyway," Keski said, looking out the window at Kohaku again.

Kagura found Naraku in his study drinking some tea. "My you're comfortable, you got Keski pregnant, yet you still treat him like crap and he's having your offspring!" Kagura tells him. "Keski is being punished, he likes to defy me like you do I can't hurt Keski but I can hurt you Kagura." Naraku reminds her.

"The hell you can't we all heard him scream earlier from your bedroom, what did you do to him?" Kagura asks.

"I taught him a lesson without hurting him," Naraku replied.

"What kind of lesson?" Kagura asked

Naraku looked at her and smiled, "I made him understand that even though he is the mother of my child, he will obey me and he won't do anything unless he has my permission." Naraku tells her.

"And what happens when Sesshoumaru finds out?" Kagura asks him.

"If Sesshoumaru knows what's good for him he will back off, or a war will start." he tells Kagura.

"Hmm is it me or does Sesshoumaru have feelings for Keski?" Kagura asks with a smirk on her face.

"He is mated, he shouldn't have feelings for him," Naraku said..

"I'm sure he loves Kagome, but he could love Keski as well," Kagura said, examining her claws. Naraku growled low in his throat and said, "I won't let him have him."

Kagura chuckled and said, "Someone's jealous."

Naraku glared at Kagura and heart appeared in his hand and he crushed it making Kagura fall to her knees. "I hate you, you promised Keski you wouldn't do this, I hope he takes his baby and leaves you!" Kagura yelled as she clutched her chest.

Naraku stood up and walked over to Kagura. "He is mine, you and everyone else needs to get it!" Naraku growled down at her.

Kagura looked up at him and said, "Face it, Naraku. Keski hates you as well, don't you see that? That's why he doesn't obey you!"

Naraku squeezed Kagura's heart before making it vanish, "I don't want his love you foolish woman, that is what Kohaku is for, Keski and I have a deal and if he wants to live after the baby is born he will keep to our deal." Naraku tells Kagura and walks out the room slamming the door behind him.

Keski was walking toward Naraku's study when he heard the door slam. He stopped when he saw Naraku. "Naraku I was just coming to see you, to ask you if I could do some target practice." Keski says to him.

"No, I do not want you doing any strenuous activity with the pup," Naraku said.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, Naraku. I'm going out of my mind here," Keski said.

"But then how am I suppose to hunt for shards if you won't let me do anything!" Keski yelled. Shippo hopped of Keski's shoulder as he started to rant, "You just want me fat I am already gaining weight and I am eating more than I would eat, you big oaf!" Keski growled and stomped his foot and walked toward the doors to go outside.

Naraku growled and was suddenly in front of Keski, blocking his path. "You are really trying my patience, Keski," he hissed.

"You want to teach me my lesson? Well, go ahead! It's our child you'll be hurting, not just mine!" Keski yelled, his hands fists at his sides.

Naraku backed Keski up against the wall, "Yes OUR child!, and you're going to act like you have sense!, you're not shooting arrows and knowing you, you'd end up shooting Kohaku or me!" Naraku growled in his face . "I can't hurt you because of the pup but I can keep you locked in this castle unless it's for shards." Naraku tells him.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru and Koga were now back in the eastern lands making there way to Naraku's castle.

"I won't be a prisoner here. If you want me to stay, find something for me to do!" Keski hissed, pushing Naraku away from him before stalking down the hall towards the back yard, his hands still fists at his sides.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight you let Keski get pregnant by Naraku?" Koga asked Sesshoumaru.<p>

"I didn't let him, Naraku said he wanted nothing to do with Keski, then he got jealous and took Keski away and well you know what happened." Sesshoumaru says to him and he sniffed the air for Keski and Kohaku's scent.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what happens," Koga said, blushing slightly.

"They went this way," Sesshoumaru said, catching Keski's scent. He followed it into the trees, sniffing the air every now and then to make sure he was on the right trail.

"Well, why didn't you take him from Naraku while they were at your castle?" Koga asked.

"Keski is grown and if I tried he'd purify me, I really thought, Naraku just wanted Kohaku, but I was wrong, I know for Keski when I first met Naraku, I saw how Keski looked at him, he was in love, there was nothing I could say." Sesshoumaru tells Koga as they come to a dark castle .

Before he could say anything Koga ran at the gate. "Naraku let him go!" Koga yelled before being shocked by the barrier.

Sesshoumaru watched as Koga was thrown back into the trees, an eyebrow raised. When Koga made his way back, he smacked the back of his head. "Idiot," he hissed.

: "That hurt!" Koga growled as he rubbed his head.

"Seems Naraku knew we were coming." Sesshoumaru says to Koga.

Kanna found Naraku watching Kohaku. "Master." she said as she showed him Sesshoumaru and Koga in the mirror.

Naraku smirked and snapped his hand and Keski appeared before him with a strawberry in his mouth and a fish in his hand.

Naraku raised his eyebrow in question and Keski said, "I was bored and hungry. Keep it shut. Now, what do you want?" Naraku showed him the image and Keski whispered to himself, "What are you doing here, Fluffy?"

"Seems the wolf went to the dog to tell on me, now I will let them in, and you will tell him everything is fine." Naraku says to him.

Keski looked at the mirror. "What if I don't?" Keski challenged him.

"A war will start, and certain dogs will die some female." Naraku says to him

Keski winced, the images running through his brain. "Just, don't hurt them. Please," he said, still staring at the mirror, specifically at Sesshoumaru.

Naraku let the barrier down and looked at Keski. Sesshoumaru and Koga walked in his hand on the handle of the sword as he followed Naraku's scent to the back

. Keski looked up when he saw the white hair. "Sesshoumaru." Keski says to him.

"Keski are you ok?" Sesshoumaru asks

"I'm fine," Keski said, giving him a smile. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he said, "You don't look fine. Why is your hand swollen?"

"I was in a fight with Kohaku and my hand got hit, that's all, the baby is fine , and Shippo is fine."Keski tells him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. "You let him get into a fight knowing he's in this condition. "They two will go at it no matter what I say." Naraku said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "Keski shouldn't be here. This environment is too hostile." "And it would be better at your castle? With you and your mate going into heat soon? You two will be at each other's throats the whole time," Naraku replied.

Sesshoumaru growled at him. "I can take him to Karas and Kira's home." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Keski looked at Naraku and then Sesshoumaru. "Fluffy I am fine, no marks on my body unless you want to check me for your self?" Keski asked him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at his mate. "I'll check him." Koga offered.

The three men glared at him and he looked at the floor, blushing and scuffing his foot on the floor while saying, "It was only a suggestion."

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Keski, I'd like to talk to you for a minute. Alone." He emphasized the last part, looking at Naraku through narrow eyes.

Keski looked at Naraku. "I won't be long." Keski tells Naraku and walks off with Sesshoumaru.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch32**

Kohaku came over after practicing, his hair was stuck to his face from all the sweat, "What are you doing here?" he asked Koga.

Koga looked at him. "I came with Sesshoumaru to see Keski, reincarnation."Koga says with a grin.

Kohaku glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "Do not call me that. I will not hesitate to kill you, wolf."

"You can't kill me, we all know which one has the powers, isn't that right Naraku?" Koga asks him.

"Koga instead of worrying about Keski, when you weren't even born when he was alive the first time, you should worry about your tribe."Naraku warns him

Koga glared at him and said, "What for, spider? You going to wipe us out?"

"Who knows what I might do if I am bored, but my main concern is Keski and my pup. it angers you and Sesshoumaru that I am the one that got Keski pregnant."Naraku tells him.

"Keski tell me now what is going on, Koga told me that you told him to give you the shards or Naraku was going to kill him."Sesshoumaru said.

"It's true the shards belong to me and Naraku was helping me collect them, that's all."

"Why don't I believe you?" Sesshoumaru said, turning around and standing in front of Keski, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I don't know, Sesshoumaru, why don't you believe me?" Keski replied.

"I know Naraku is your first love Keski but if he is hurting you, you have to let me know."Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I'm fine, I am having a baby, Naraku is happy about the baby, can't you be happy for me?" Keski asks him.

"I am not burying you again." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Keski's mouth hung open for a second, stopping his words in their tracks before his face softened. "Is that what you're worrying about? That Naraku will kill me again?" he said.

Sesshoumaru took a breath and looked down at the ground, his hair becoming a curtain around his face as he nodded.

"Sesshoumaru he's not going to kill me, I promise you that and if it gets too bad I'll leave before the baby is born and come and find you."Keski says to him. Sesshoumaru lifted his head up and placed his hand on Keski's stomach. "I'll come back and check on you in a few weeks if you have to use that sit command on him." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Keski smiled, placing his hand over Sesshoumaru's. "I'd like that," he said. Sesshoumaru gave him a small smile and pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms around Keski in an embrace. Keski wrapped his own arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, still smiling.

Naraku tapped his hand on the floor. He wanted Koga off his grounds. "How long does it take to talk?!" Naraku growled out.

Kohaku looked at Naraku "Can't you find him on Kanna 's mirror?" Kohaku asked.

"Kanna show me." Naraku demands of her. Kanna showed Naraku the image of Sesshoumaru and Keski hugging.

Naraku's eyes narrowed and all he could see was red. He growled low in his throat and said between clenched teeth, "I'll be right back."

Shippo had been sitting by the door and his eyes widened at Naraku's anger. He ran out the door and down the path as fast as his little legs could carry him until he got to Keski. "Naraku's coming, Naraku's coming!" he said breathlessly, jumping up onto Keski's shoulder and almost hitting Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru saw fear in Keski's eyes when Shippo told him that Naraku was coming. Sesshoumaru fixed his clothes as he waited for Naraku to come to them.

"Sesshoumaru leave now!" Naraku growled as he walked up to them.

"I was leaving anyway I've had my talk with Keski and I'll be back in a couple of weeks, and if you try that stunt again, I will kill you this time and anyone who aids you." Sesshoumaru warns him.

"You have guts to threaten me in my own home, dog," Naraku hissed, possessively wrapping his arm around Keski's shoulders, pulling him into his side.

"Just like you have guts to threaten the life of your pup with the way you're holding his shoulders," Sesshoumaru said as he walked past, seeing Naraku's knuckles were white and Keski was wincing in pain.

"Come on Koga."Sesshoumaru said to him as he saw Kohaku sitting. "I hope you're being nice to Keski."Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Why wouldn't I be he is as father said my family."Kohaku says to him.

"Why are we leaving, what about Keski?" Koga asks.

"He's staying for now." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"What!?" Koga said.

"You heard me. I'll be checking on him in a few weeks and if I feel he's being mistreated, I'll be taking him to either my castle or to his brother's home," Sesshoumaru said, staring ahead as they walked out the front doors of the castle. Koga just huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

After the two left the barrier went back up. Keski kept his head down as he walked back with Naraku. "Thank you for letting him come."Keski says to Naraku.

"Hmm did you enjoy your hug?" Naraku asks him.

"He was upset about something I was just assuring him that everything was going to be fine."Keski says to him. "Naraku my shoulder your hurting it." Keski tells him

Naraku released his fingers from their hold and placed his hand at his side again as Keski rubbed the shoulder, certain it would be bruised in the morning. "What is for dinner?" Keski asked after a few short moments.

"Kagura will know, you're more beautiful now that you're carrying our child."Naraku tells Keski.

Shippo looked at Kohaku and he thought he saw his aura turn dark at hearing Naraku call Keski beautiful. "He's not beautiful he's just a whore!"Kohaku yelled as he clenched his hands.

Naraku sighed and said, "Kohaku, if you cannot contain yourself, you will not be getting dinner tonight, and you will be sleeping by yourself. Am I understood?"

Kohaku was shocked to hear this. "Yes Naraku, I'm sorry."he tells him. Keski frowned at Naraku. "You don't have to threaten him."Keski says and walks over to Kohaku. "You know Kohaku we still hold the power see the necklace?" Keski asks him

"Yes," Kohaku said, looking at the beads. "We say that one word and he goes 'splat!' right into the ground," Keski said, smiling.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at both of them. "Kohaku you say that word and I will lock you in the dungeon and Keski I will chain you to the bed." Naraku tells them both.

"The mother of your child you would chain me up, Sesshoumaru will be glad to hear that." Keski says to him

"It's not like I would let him take you from me," Naraku growled.

"I would go with him willingly," Keski said, walking ahead of him towards the castle.

Keski walked back inside and followed the scent of the food to the dinning hall. "Mm that smells good."Keski says as he sits down and sees Shippo and picks him up and places him in the chair next to him.

"Keski why did you lie to Sesshoumaru about your hand?" Shippo asks.

"I didn't want him to fight and then get Kagome involved along with Rin and Inuyasha."Keski tells him.

"But he could have been able to help you," Shippo said.

"It's okay, Shippo. It will heal on it's own, in time," Keski replied, smiling at the kit.

Kohaku and Naraku walked in and sat down with Naraku sitting at the head of the table once again, the maids brought the food in and placed it on the table.

"This looks really good."Keski tells the maids and they smile at him

. "So are we going on any more hunts for the shards?" Kohaku asks Naraku as he watches Keski start to fill his plate.

"We will soon, but for now we'll rest and get our strength," Naraku replied, also putting food on his plate. Kohaku just nodded before doing the same.

"You two didn't do anything, it was me."Keski points out before eating some rice.

"That's because you ran after Koga."Kohaku says to him.

"Yes and if you had gotten to him first Kohaku you would have killed him, you know nothing about being a priest!"Keski tells him.

Naraku watched the outburst but stayed out of it for now.

"Maybe that's because you came along before I could finish my training!" Kohaku said, glaring at him. "It's not like I had a choice to come back. If I did, I would have chosen to stay away, even if it meant not being able to see anyone I really cared about ever again," Keski replied.

Shippo gasped. "Keski?" Shippo said to him.

"I am sorry Shippo I didn't mean it like that."Keski tells him and picks the kit up and sits him in his lap. "I love you, I just some things I have to do, that I don't like."Keski tells him as he looks over at Naraku before standing up and walking away from the table with Shippo in his arms.

When they were far enough away, Shippo said, "Why did you say that, Keski?"

"Because, Shippo, if I hadn't come back, then Naraku wouldn't be bothering you. Any of you," Keski replied, looking at the ground sadly.

"But we don't blame you, we love you Keski, when I heard you were alive I was happy."Shippo says and snuggles into Keski's chest.

Keski smiles at him and walks down to the bedroom he shares with Naraku and Kohaku and slides the door back and walks inside with Shippo.

"Hmm seems Keski is sad Naraku, whatever will you do?" Kagura asks.

"I will deal with it as it comes," Naraku replied, not looking at her. She chuckled and said, "How, when you can't harm him?"

"Kagura shut up before I put you in the dungeon!" Naraku warns her.

Kagura smirked and sat down at the table. "It amazes me you let Sesshoumaru go, weren't you going to kill him ?, oops did I say that?" she said as she looked at Kohaku.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch 33**

Kohaku's eyes widened and he looked at Naraku. "Were you?" he asked. When Naraku didn't answer, he stood from the table so fast that his chair fell over behind him. "How could you!" he yelled before running out of the room.

Naraku was angry now he grabbed Kagura by her throat with his tentacles and squeezed her throat making her faint, he then dragged her down to the dungeon and put her in chains, he placed a spell on her so she wouldn't be able to talk until he said so, He then went upstairs to find Kohaku. "Kohaku it was a long time ago when you were a baby."Naraku says as he walks down the hall.

"I don't believe you!" Kohaku said, not slowing his stride.

Naraku sighed and said, "Kohaku, I am not going to kill him!"

"If I wanted him dead I had plenty of time when we were traveling together, but getting you and Keski I haven't thought about killing Sesshoumaru or any of them he's more of an annoyance than anything."Naraku says to Kohaku.

Kohaku stopped and looked at him. "So you won't kill him even if he takes Keski away?" he asks

"No, I won't kill him, even if he takes Keski away," Naraku said.

Kohaku stood there for a minute thinking before saying, "Fine, I'll believe you. For now."

Naraku walked over to Kohaku and pulled him into his chest and kissed him on his lips, he then placed his hand in Kohaku's and the two walked back to the bedroom Naraku slid the door open and saw Keski was still up while Shippo was sleeping. "Have you calmed down?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes I am sorry for my yelling earlier."Keski says to him

"It's alright. Your emotions will be up and down for quite a while," Naraku said. Keski just nodded, stroking Shippo's head and tail while he was curled up in his lap.

Kohaku walked over to the closet to change his clothes for the night. Naraku walked over to the bed and sat down. "For tonight only will I let him sleep in here, he has to get use to his own bed."Naraku says to Keski.

"But he's been sleeping with me all this time, he'll be scared, like Karas was as a child."he tells Naraku.

"Your childhood wasn't good was it Keski?" Naraku asks him.

Keski shook his head no, on the inside Naraku was smirking. "You watched your parents get killed by a demon, you were what 10 and Karas was ?" Naraku asked him.

"He was just an infant, but old enough to see and remember," Keski said, his hand resting on the door frame of the closet, staring as if in some distant memory.

"I wasn't able to save them, it was a bear demon two of them, all I could do was grab Karas and run, the head of the village took us in, the demon slayers eventually killed the demon, from then on I vowed I would protect Karas so I decided to be a priest and when I was old enough I was the protector of the jewel, all I ever wanted was to keep Karas safe but I wasn't able to, and he had to be raised by others."Keski said to him as he put Shippo on the bed.

"That must have been very hard on you," Naraku said, still smirking.

"It was, but I was able to handle it for the sake of my brother. But then I threw it all away just to be with you and you ended up using me and then killing me," Keski said.

"Yes I killed you Keski, but I had no choice, but we have an agreement now and a baby on the way so things have worked out."Naraku tells him.

"No they haven't even though I carry your pup, I am second best, you love Kohaku not me, Naraku let me go, please I'll go stay with Karas I won't go near Sesshoumaru."Keski says to him

"I won't risk it. Not while you are carrying my pup," Naraku said.

"Naraku, I am miserable here. While Kohaku has no limitations, I feel like I am more of a prisoner than the mother of your child," Keski said.

"I said no!, you know why you have restrictions, because you don't obey me Keski, you and I made a deal you agreed to it, you want to go back on it, I will Keski , I'll just wait till the pup is born."Naraku tells him.

"No, I don't want to go through that again."Keski says

"Then don't mention restrictions again," Naraku said.

"Understood," Keski replied, looking away from him.

Kohaku cleared his throat and walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down and climbed in."Are you two coming to bed?" Kohaku asked them

Naraku took his robe off and changed into his night one, Keski went over to the window, he swallowed the lump in his throat. "You two sleep, I'm not tired."Keski says to Kohaku.

"You need your rest, Keski," Naraku said. "I know. I'm just not tired right now," Keski replied.

Shippo whimpered in his sleep as he grabbed for comfort, Keski heard him and came over to the bed and picked him up and climbed into the bed holding Shippo close to his chest.

Keski yawned as he laid down in the bed and turned over to his side with Shippo. "His parental instincts kicked in."Kohaku says to Naraku

"Apparently," Naraku replied, watching Keski slowly drift to sleep, holding the kit close. "Go to sleep, Kohaku," he said, getting comfortable under the covers.

Kohaku was the last to fall asleep, The next morning Shippo had somehow ended up with his small feet in Naraku's face, his tail also on Naraku's face while Keski was snuggled up to the pillow, one of Kohaku's legs were also entangled with Naraku's.

Naraku opened his eyes slowly only to shut them tightly again when Shippo's tail hairs brushed his eyelashes. He pushed the kit away from himself and into Keski's chest, where he curled up into a ball again, and Keski wrapped an arm around him, sighing in his sleep.

Naraku looked down to see Kohaku's leg entangled with his, he smiled and ran a hand through Kohaku's dark hair, he then ran hand over Kohaku's face touching his freckles, it was a bit odd looking at Keski's reincarnation ,and having Keski in the bed also.

Kohaku sighed happily in his sleep, leaning into the touch, making Naraku smile slightly wider. He gently pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Keski opened his eyes and blinked them seeing the sun. "It's morning."he said as he looked down at his arms seeing Shippo asleep.

Keski turned over in the bed and saw Naraku hugging Kohaku.

Keski got out the bed holding Shippo in one arm, Keski didn't look back as he slid the door back and walked out the bedroom down to the hot springs.

Shippo slowly woke up and yawned, stretching his little hands over his head. "What are we doing, Keski?" he asked.

"It's time for a bath," Keski replied, smiling down at the little kit. He smiled back and said, "Okay."

Keski walked inside and took Shippo's clothes off and then his own, he then stepped into the spring with Shippo and tilted his head back. "Shippo I might send you back with Sesshoumaru when he comes back."Keski tells him.

"What? No, don't do that!" Shippo said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I would rather you be with him. At least you would be safe," Keski said.

"I am not afraid of Naraku, I won't leave you even if you send me back, I'll come back!"Shippo says as he hops in Keski's lap.

Keski looked down at Shippo. "You want to stay with me no matter what huh?" Keski said with a smile.

"Yes and I can use my fox fire on Naraku."Shippo tells him

Keski chuckled and said, "I don't think it would do much damage but thank you for the consideration."

Shippo smiled, but it faded after a moment and he said, "So you won't send me back, right?" "Right," Keski replied.

Keski and Shippo finished their bath and climbed out for the first time, Shippo saw the small bump that was the baby growing. Keski put his robe on after drying him and Shippo off and putting their clothes on they walked out the room and back to the bedroom Keski walked in and stopped when he saw Naraku and Kohaku making out on the bed.

He quickly covered Shippo's eyes and said, "Do you mind!? There are children in this castle! Good lord!" He then turned around and walked back out of the room and heading down the hallway towards the dining room.

Naraku broke the kiss when he heard Keski's voice he sat up in the bed. "Well we'll continue this later."Naraku tells Kohaku and gets out the bed and grabs his robe and goes to take a bath. Kohaku laid back in the bed Kohaku finally got up and walked out the room, he then bathed as well and walked into the dinning room.

"Hey Kohaku where is Kagura?" Keski asks.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since last night," Kohaku replied, sitting down at his spot at the table. Keski sighed and said, "I hope Naraku didn't do anything rash."

Naraku came in the room. "What are you hoping I didn't do?" Naraku asks as he sits down. "Where's Kagura?" Keski asks.

"She is running an errand for me she'll be back when she's gotten what I requested."Naraku says to him

"Oh ok, can you take me to see Kira and Karas please?" Keski asks

"Later today possibly. I have a couple of things to...take care of," Naraku said. Keski sighed but nodded, deciding to let it go for the time being.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study trying to drown out his father's voice as he yelled at him for almost staring a war. "You know your actions make me think that you like men and you're just with Kagome so you could have an heir!" Inutashio yells at him.<p>

"You're one to talk cheating on mother."Sesshoumaru says.

Inutaisho growled and said, "I just failed to see that she wasn't supposed to be my mate. So I went looking and found Izayoi, but that's not the point!"

"What is the point , I love Kagome and she is who I sleep with and have pups with, now far as Keski goes I just care about him, I am not trying to get him in my bed, I have a mate you should be worried about Inuyasha, he was restless by himself."Sesshoumaru says as he looks over a scroll.

"Your brother is not an adult yet, so I do not need to worry about him. However, I do need to worry about you. You almost started a war with a spider demon of considerable power over a human!" Inutaisho yelled, slamming his fist on Sesshoumaru's desk.

Sesshoumaru put his scroll down and folded his hands on his desk. "It would have been worth it , Keski is pregnant so he's not a regular human father!" Sesshoumaru growls out, "Do you even want to think what a baby born between those two can do?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I'm not stupid, Sesshoumaru. I know that child could be extremely powerful, especially since he or she will have not only demonic powers but priestly powers as well," Inutaisho said, starting to pace the room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I will be going back in a few weeks to check on Keski and the baby, so far Naraku is taking care of him and is possessive he nearly blew a blood vessel seeing me hug Keski, though it is fun to make Naraku think I want Keski." Sesshoumaru says and chuckles.

Inutaisho sighed, running a hand over his face as he said, "When you go to see him again, please try not to start anything, alright? The last thing we need is a full blown war between the two of you."

"Not me you really have to worry about the wolf prince Koga, he wants Keski, even though he knows by demon law he can't have Keski since Naraku marked him."Sesshoumaru says

"Yes by demon laws Keski is Naraku's mate, this baby with Naraku as his father can be a problem."Inutashio tells him

"How so?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Koga will get more aggressive once the child is born, it's the wolf way. Kill the other one's young so that they can breed their own," Inutaisho said.

"Well there is no way in hell, I am letting Koga kill Keski's baby." Sesshoumaru growled. Inutashio raised an eyebrow at that. "Of course not, maybe Koga will find a mate between now and when the baby is born."Inutashio tells him.

"Let's hope that, that is the case. Otherwise he might force me to kill him," Sesshoumaru said, turning his attention back to the scroll.

"Again Sesshoumaru, you're not the father of Keski's baby!" Inutashio tells him.

"That has nothing to do with it, I just want Keski and his baby safe t hat is all."Sesshoumaru tells him.

Inutashio sighed and sat back down in his chair. Sesshoumaru finished reading his scrolls and put them down.

Kagome walked into the study. "Sess, are you done in here?" she asked him.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, standing from his seat, Inutaisho doing the same. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I was thinking maybe you should take me with you , when you go back, you know nothing about babies, and he'll probably have weird cravings and moments when he is sad." Kagome tells him.

Inutashio cleared his throat, "That might be a good idea."his dad says

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "Do the two of you think I cannot handle it?"

"No, that's not it Sess. Have you been with child?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru snorted and said, "Of course not."

"Exactly. That's why I should go with you," Kagome said.

"Not to mention it will keep you and Naraku from killing each other."Inutashio says to him. "That sounds like a good idea."Kagome says with a smile and kisses Sesshoumaru on his lips. Sesshoumaru kissed her back and then looked at his father. "So you left Izayoi home and Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"She is the Lady of the West, and Inuyasha since you're so nosy, has met a girl."Inutashio tells him.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, really? May I ask who?" she said, smiling.

"A girl from one of our villages, Shiori. She's a wonderful creature. And a halfling, just like him," Inutaisho replied, smiling.

"Oh joy, well Inuyasha is coming to that age where he will mate have fun with that." Sesshoumaru says and laughs.

Kagome smacked Sesshoumaru upside the head. "Sesshoumaru behave."she tells him.

"I am , father you recall what I was like at that age?" Sesshoumaru asks

Inutaisho chuckled and said, "You were quite the rebel then, always going out until early in the morning with this lovely woman." Kagome blushed and looked away, embarrassed

"Yes so you should be ready when Inuyasha goes into his first heat."Sesshoumaru says to him and walks over to the door and opens it and hears Rin running down the hall."Come on Souta-kun let's go play in the garden." she says.

"I'm coming!" Souta said, running right behind her. Kagome smiled as they went pass, the kids waving at them and laughing. "They are too good together," she said, leaning against Sesshoumaru.

"She will not marry him, I forbid it."Sesshoumaru tells her. "Ah what do I care they're still kids, Rin might fall in love with a young Lord when she is older."Sesshoumaru says.

"Keep dreaming."Inutashio tells him.

Kagome giggled and said, "Sorry Sess, but I have to agree with your father. I think they're stuck with each other."

Sesshoumaru growled and said, "I will not have a half breed grandchild."

"Do we have to go through this again? There is nothing wrong with half breeds," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru sighed he wasn't going to win the argument he turned Kagome toward the kitchen and began walking that way. "Do you want another pup now that Rin is ten?" Sesshoumaru asks Kagome.

"Hmm you want to try for a boy?" she asks.

"Yes one that won't be all smart mouthed."Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome laughed and said, "With our combination, he's bound to be a smart mouth." Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I'll just have to teach him differently."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Kagome asked.

"Simple he will train under me he will have the respect that Karas lacks."Sesshoumaru tells her. "Sesshoumaru you're not locking our pup in the dungeon!"Kagome tells him with her hands on her hips.

"If I have to I will, I don't say anything when you punish Rin."he tells her.

"I don't punish her like you would! All I do is take away her toys, you would lock her up for a week!" Kagome said, pointing at him accusingly.

"You two this is not the time to be arguing."Inutashio tells them.

"I would never lock my princess up Kagome."Sesshoumaru tells her.

"But you would lock the prince up?" she asks him.

"If I had to, yes." Sesshoumaru says to her and walks into the kitchen.

"Forgive him Kagome, he always was thickheaded."he tells her

"Well, his thickheaded is really getting on my nerves!" Kagome growled, her hands clenching into fists at her sides as they made their way to the table.

Inutaisho sighed and said, "I know that feeling."

Sesshoumaru looked at the two, "So if we're leaving in two weeks, Rin will stay with you father, this way I know she is safe, I haven't forgotten Naraku wanted my pup dead when Kagome was pregnant."Sesshoumaru says.

"That will be no problem, I will take Souta, with Kikyo and the others as well."Inutashio tells him.


	34. Chapter 34

**ch 34**

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Thank you. I know you'll keep her safe."

"I will, even if it takes my life. I love my grandchild," Inutaisho said, smiling back

* * *

><p>Karas was gathering herbs with Kira to heal some sick children. "I wonder how Keski is doing." Karas says to him.<p>

"Well Karas it's only been one day, I am sure he is fine, Naraku seemed happy to hear he was going to be a father."Kira tells him.

"That's what worries me," Karas said.

"Why would it worry you?" Kira asked.

"Because, now he'll be even more controlling," Karas replied, shifting the basket on his hip.

"Karas I don't know where Naraku's castle is the only one that would know is Suikotsu and he's at Sesshoumaru's castle, and Sesshoumaru would forbid it."Kira tells him.

"I know that but I just want to see Keski for myself is that wrong, Naraku keeps taking him from me, sure he's not killing him but he's still keeping us apart."Karas says.

Kira walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know that this must be hard for you, but I'm sure that Keski is doing fine. If anything, Sesshoumaru would come get us if something was wrong," he said.

Karas nodded his head. "Yeah I know, when we were kids, I would always hear the villagers say look how beautiful Keski is, how he wasn't human, all I got was cute, and then when he became the keeper of the jewel that was it I felt like a shadow, and when he died and as I got older, I was happy in a way cause all they would see was me for me and not as Keski's brother."Karas tells him

Kira nodded and said, "Honestly, if Keski were my brother, I would feel the same way. But I would feel proud as well, having someone as powerful and good as him taking me under his wing and teaching me his knowledge. Don't you think?"

"Yes, this must be what it's like to be Inuyasha."Karas says.

"I think it's worse not only is his brother a powerful demon but so is his dad."Kira says .

"Yeah and Sesshoumaru can be a real jerk at times least Keski isn't mean to me."Karas says. "That's true so you have a lot to be grateful for."Kira tells him and stands up to stretch.

"Yeah, I do. Plus Keski was brought back to me, if not by his choice," Karas said, standing and stretching as well. Kira smiled and said, "See? There are bright sides to this."

"Yeah but why the hell does he have to be having Naraku's baby?!,of all the males in the world!"Karas yelled as he held his basket.

"Now Karas calm down count to ten."Kira tells him. Karas growled

"IF I see Naraku I am going to wring his neck!"he tells Kira.

"Is that so when I came all this way for you to see your dear brother."Naraku says as he steps out from behind the trees with Kohaku and Keski beside him

Karas's eyes widened when he saw his brother, completely ignoring the spider and Kohaku. "Keski!" he yelled, dropping his basket. Keski smiled and ran past Naraku and up to his brother, wrapping his arms around Karas's shoulders, Karas burying his face in Keski's shoulder.

"I missed you so much , you okay is the baby okay are you eating enough?" Karas asked him. Keski smiled at him "I am fine Karas how are you doing?" Keski asked him

."Kira and I are great."Karas tells him when some of the villagers start shouting "Demon, Demon!" they yell as they point at Naraku.

"I am not here to kill you."Naraku tells them.

Karas turned around and held his hands out in front of him. "It's alright, my friends. They're friendly," he said.

"But Master Karas, he is a spider demon! Known to be one of the most vicious!" one of the villagers said.

"It's alright, this one is docile," Karas said

Kira chuckled at that, "Yes Naraku is docile as you can see he is mated to a human, my brother to be exact."Karas tells them and walks over to Naraku and places his hand on his shoulder "See, I'm still alive."Karas tells them.

Naraku looked at Karas out the corner of his eye.

Kohaku walked over to Kira. "Hey Kira." he says to him.

"Kohaku how are you fairing?" he asks. "

"Good still getting use to leaving with out my parents."Kohaku tells him.

"It will get easier over time, I promise," Kira said, smiling.

Kohaku smiled back and said, "I know. It would happen sooner or later, anyway."

The villagers were satisfied for now and left Naraku alone. Naraku then walked over to Keski and kissed him on his cheek, Naraku made Keski heal his wrist before they left so Karas wouldn't ask him anything.

"So Keski come on you shouldn't be on your feet."Karas says to him.

"All I've been doing is resting."Keski tells him

"Yes Sesshoumaru came by last night to see us." Naraku tells them.

"Really and you're still alive?" Karas asks Naraku.

Naraku smirked and said, "As you can see, yes."

Karas chuckled and said, "Then you should be grateful."

Keski sighed "Karas why don't you take me for a walk?" Keski suggest.

"Oh okay."Karas says to him and hands his basket to Kohaku and walks away from the others.

"Sorry about that."Kira says and bows to Naraku even though Kira was grown he still saw Naraku as his master. "I can show you to our shrine."Kira offers

"That would be fine," Naraku said. Kira smiled and turned around, walking down the path towards the village. Kohaku smiled at Naraku and ran to catch up with him, almost stumbling over a rock once before catching his balance.

"Careful Kohaku."Naraku says to him and takes his hand in his.

"It's very nice of you Naraku-sama to let Keski come to see Karas, I hope we get to be there for the birth."Kira says.

"We will see, Keski has 3 months to go."Naraku tells him. As they enter the shrine.

"So Keski how are you feeling?" Karas asks.

Keski couldn't hold it in anymore he began to break down. "Karas I 'm in trouble."Keski tells him as tears fall down his face.

Karas's eyes widened and he said, "Come on, we'll go to mine and Kira's rooms. We'll be safer in there." Keski just nodded and let Karas quickly lead him out of the room before Naraku walked inside. When they got to the bedchambers, Karas sat him down on his bed, sitting down next to him. "Now tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Naraku he, I have to find the shards to stay alive, or when the baby is born he's going to take my life, and I don't know if I'll find them all in time."Keski tells him.

"What?!" Karas yelled. "This is what you wouldn't tell me at Sesshoumaru's mom's castle?" Karas asked.

Keski nodded his head, "You have to promise me no matter what you'll take care of Shippo."Keski says to him. "I'll do more than that!"Karas growls and stands up and grabs his arrows and walks out the bed room, he sees Naraku talking to Kira and Kohaku and lets his arrow go.


	35. Chapter 35

**ch35**

Kohaku saw the arrow coming and gasped. "Look out!" he yelled, jumping and pushing Naraku out of the way, the two of them landing on the floor as the arrow whipped past, only to stick in the wall. Naraku looked up to see Karas's angry face.

"Karas!" Kira says and runs over to him

"Don't try to stop me Kira this bastard is hurting my brother, if he doesn't find the shards you'll kill him Naraku?!" Karas yelled and put another arrow in his bow.

Kohaku stood up and grabbed his own bow and arrow and loaded it.

"Stop!" Kira yelled, standing in front of Karas, his arms spread wide and facing Kohaku. "Don't hurt him," he said, staring at Kohaku with wide eyes.

"If he fires his arrow, I will," Kohaku said, staring at Karas.

"I'll do more than that, boy. I won't miss this time!" Karas said.

Naraku stood up and looked down the hall where Keski was. "If you shoot that arrow Karas many will die in this village and you should know I never bluff."Naraku warns him.

"Shut up!, how can you treat Keski like this when he loves you, when he's having your baby, Keski never did anything to you, it's not his fault that Kohaku shattered the jewel!"Karas tells him.

"I never said it was, but Keski was the original caretaker of the jewel, and so I believe he should be the one to put it back together again," Naraku said, not taking his eyes off of Keski, who was staring at him with his own eyes wide.

"Get out Naraku, and Kohaku now!, Keski isn't leaving here, he'll be staying with me."Karas tells him

Kira looked at Karas like he's lost his mind, this is Naraku not Sesshoumaru. Keski looked at Karas and then back at Naraku.

"Keski if you stay you know what I will do."Naraku warns him.

Keski still stood there, unsure on what he should do. If he went with Naraku, he was sure he would punish him in some way. But he didn't want him to harm his brother either.

"He's not coming with you, get out now this baby is no longer your concern."Karas tells him. "Keski is this what you want?" Naraku asks him.

Keski shakes his head no. "Karas put your arrow down, please.

"No, not this time, you don't even have your arrows and sword!" Karas growled and pushed Kira out the way and let his arrow go, Kohaku in turn let his go and both arrows went flying.

"Karas!" Keski screamed, watching the arrow fly.

Kira got in the way and was shot with the arrow in his shoulder. "Ah damn it!"Kira yelled. Naraku pulled Kohaku out the way making the arrow hit the wall. "Now that your mate has been injured thanks to your foolishness, Keski come now!" Naraku growled at him.

Karas looked at Keski. "No, I won't lose you again, please I'll hold him off you run get out of here!"Karas tells him and runs at Naraku and tackles him to the ground. "Go!"Karas tells Keski.

Keski looked at his brother through teary eyes. "I love you, Karas. Be safe," he said before running down the aisle towards the door, his eyes wide in fear and panic. He got through the door and down the road a ways, until he reached the edge of the village.

Naraku was in front of him then, and Keski ran into his chest.

Keski backed, away and saw Naraku, "How he just tackled you?" Keski asks him,

"It's not hard to vanish from a weak human, so you told him about our agreement, it doesn't change anything, Keski." Naraku tells him.

"I know, but he's my brother, I needed to tell him, he means everything to me Naraku he's all the family I have, I can't find those shards in the time you're giving me."Keski says to him.

"Then we'll start traveling so that you can. We won't have much rest time, but you'll get it done," Naraku said. "Naraku, it's not physically possible! I'll die from exhaustion, and with me the baby dies," Keski said.

"I'll make sure you're healthy Keski I will not lose my pup."Naraku tells him.

Keski shook his head and walked back over to Naraku and placed Naraku's hand on his stomach. Naraku looked at Keski. "Kohaku will be here soon, so wipe your face."Naraku tells him

"I don't care about Kohaku. I care about you," Keski said before doing what Naraku told him anyway, wiping his face on the sleeves of his kimono and walking past him and down the road.

Karas threw his arrows across the room. "Damn him!" Karas yelled and punched his fist into the floor.

Kira walked over to him after he wrapped his own shoulder.. "Karas, maybe Keski got away." Kira tells him.

"Yeah and Sesshoumaru loves Inuyasha." he says

Kohaku caught up to Naraku. "Where to now?" he asks.

"We're going to find the rest of the shards."Naraku tells him

Kohaku smiled and said, "Finally!" Keski said nothing, just continued to walk ahead of the two of them. Naraku watched him as he walked, though still paying attention to Kohaku.

While Keski was with Naraku and Kohaku, Shippo snuck out Naraku's castle and transformed into a giant balloon and flew to Sesshoumaru's castle. Caren was in the garden when he saw the giant like balloon, "Shippo?!" he asked. Shippo Transformed back and fell to the ground.

Before he could hit the earth, Caren caught him in his arms. "What are you doing here, Shippo?" he asked.

"I need to see Sesshoumaru!" Shippo said, jumping out of Caren's arms and running into the castle to find the dog demon.

Caren ran after the small kit. "Sesshoumaru!"Shippo yelled as he ran inside the castle

. "Father will you go!" Sesshoumaru growled as he walked down the hall.

Shippo heard Sesshoumaru's voice and ran down the hall and skidded to a stop at Sesshoumaru's feet

Sesshoumaru looked down at the kit, slightly startled. "Shippo, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Keski's in trouble!" Shippo said, panting slightly.

"What's wrong is it the baby?' Sesshoumaru asks him and bends down and picks Shippo up.

"No, the baby is fine, I overheard Naraku telling Keski if he didn't do as he was told when the baby is born he was going to end Keski's life, but this time he would make him suffer."Shippo tells him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Where is Keski it's not like him to leave you?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"He wanted to see Karas, they left after breakfast."Shippo tells him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and she just said, "Let's go. Inutashio, will you say bye to Rin for us?"

"Of course. Go do what you need to do," Inutashio said. Kagome nodded and looked at Sesshoumaru, waiting for him to say something.

Sesshoumaru handed Shippo to Inutashio, "Wait!, Keski said he didn't want innocent people to die because of him."Shippo tells him.

Sesshoumaru growled and walked out the castle with Kagome right behind him. "Sesshoumaru, we can't use to much force since Keski is pregnant."Kagome tells him.

"I know that Kagome, , I knew something was wrong and I left, it's just like last time." he says

"No, it's not. This time we'll do something about it," Kagome said, taking Sesshoumaru's hand in her own.

Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand as they made there journey to Karas and Kira's village.

* * *

><p>Naraku watched as Keski killed a bear demon and took the shard out it's body, Kohaku walked over to Keski.<p>

"Your doing good."Kohaku tells him. Keski nodded his head.

"Can you get me some water please Kohaku?" Keski asks him as he sits down on the ground.

Kohaku nodded and went to do as he was asked. "It surprises me that he's even listening," Keski said as he added the shard to the others in his pouch.

"Why he is you after all."Naraku says as he walks over to him.

"Yes he is you treat him so good, it hurts, you use to treat me like I was everything to you, I remember the baths we took when you stayed at the village. how you said you loved me ."Keski tells him.

"Keski, you should know that my feelings for you haven't changed. I mean look, I'm with your reincarnation. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Naraku said, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"No ,when I first came back you said we were over, then you get me in your bed and you use me, let me go I can raise the baby on my own the baby will never try to take anything from you."Keski tells him. "You can be happy with Kohaku and forget all about me."Keski says to him

"I've already told you, Keski. That child is mine, too, and I won't let it go," Naraku said.

"Well, neither will I. But I don't want to be with you," Keski said, not looking at him.

"Then I'll set you free when it's born."Naraku tells him.

"I am tired of you and you and your threats!"Keski said and stood up. "You think I have to bow down to you since you're a demon well I don't you Naraku need a long Sit!"Keski yelled and watched as Naraku fell face first into the hard ground. Keski took the chance and ran away as fast as he could

Naraku growled when the effects wore off and ran off after Keski. Keski was breathing hard by now, trying extremely hard not to stumble over his feet.

Keski kept running as he ran through the trees, he turned around and put a barrier up and kept running, he stayed away from the villages to keep them safe from Naraku's wrath

. Keski came to a stop when came to a cliff he looked around for another way down.

Naraku ran into the barrier and fell back onto the ground. he growled baring his fangs. He formed his miasma cloud and took to the air to find Keski.

Soon Keski found a narrow trail leading down the side of the cliff. He ran to it and started down, quickly yet watching his footsteps.

Keski carefully made it to the bottom and took the time to catch his breath. Keski began walking again, not sure which way was west. "Sesshoumaru where are you?" he said aloud as he placed a hand on his stomach and kept walking.

Keski kept going his feet was getting tired, Naraku was ready to kill, he caught Keski's scent finally and went in that direction he let his misama go and the trees started dying. Keski placed his hand over his mouth and took off running again.

_Sesshoumaru, please find me!_ Keski thought, pushing himself to the limit as he tried to outrun Naraku's miasma, one hand on his stomach while the other continued to cover his mouth and nose.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had taken to the air and right at the edge of Karas' and Kira's village, he caught Keski's scent. "This way," he said to Kagome, changing course.

Naraku landed on the ground "You might as well give it up Keski, this misama is going to knock you out soon anyway."Naraku tells him.

Keski fell to his knees as he kept his hand over his mouth. Naraku began walking over to him. Keski was to weak to stand back up as he heard Naraku's footsteps

Naraku stood over Keski's body and said, "Why do you insist on making me angry Keski?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and said, "Something isn't right. We have to hurry."

Keski just looked at him his body wouldn't move his vision was becoming bleary, his hand dropped from his stomach and grabbed on to the bottom of Naraku's pants. "It is too late even when I call it back you will be out for a while."Naraku tells him

"I don't care what you do to me...just don't hurt the baby," Keski whispered, feeling weary.

"I won't hurt the baby," Naraku replied.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in the area now and he saw Keski. "Down there!" he said. Kagome followed him down and they landed in front of the two.

Sesshoumaru took his sword out. "Kagome back away!" Sesshoumaru tells her as he puts his arm over his eyes to cover them.

Kagome started coughing and backed away. "Sesshoumaru come to interfere?" Naraku asked him as he watched Keski fall at his feet now knocked out.

Sesshoumaru looked to see Keski knocked out." Keski!" he yelled and took the **Tenseiga** and blasted Naraku into a tree and bent down and picked Keski up

"Sesshoumaru, let me take him. I'll get him home," Kagome said, running up to his side. He kept his eyes on Naraku as he handed Keski over to his mate.

"Go as fast as you possibly can," he said.

She nodded and transformed into her demon form, gently taking Keski into her mouth before jumping into the air and heading towards the castle.

Naraku slowly stood up and glare at Sesshoumaru. "You'll pay for taking him away," he hissed.

"Will I Naraku, you will never hurt him again ,he is the mother of your child and look what you did!, I will raise that baby,, I will keep him or her safe as I did Karas. "You have showed Keski what you're really like!"Sesshoumaru tells him and blast Naraku again and leaves to go after Kagome.

* * *

><p>Naraku growled when after pushing the tree off of his body. Kohaku followed the trail of Keski's shards and saw the angry aura coming off Naraku in waves as the misama vanished.<p>

"Naraku!" he said, running over to him and kneeling down next to him.

"I'm fine," Naraku said, standing and brushing off his clothes. "What happened?" Kohaku asked.

"Sesshoumaru took Keski and my pup!"Naraku tells him .

"Oh why would Sesshomaru do that?" Kohaku asks him.

"Because he's an idiot, he coddles Keski, I'll be damned if he raises my child!"Naraku tells him. "You can't start a war my parents and brother live there!"Kohaku tells him

"I'll be damned if I can't start a war! Come, we're going home!" Naraku hissed.

"Naraku, my family lives with Sesshoumaru!" Kohaku said, standing in Naraku's way.

Naraku glared at Kohaku and grabbed him by his shirt,"Blame this on Sesshoumaru!"Naraku hissed and dropped Kohaku onto the ground. "It wouldn't be wise Kohaku to anger me more, if you're not on my side I will consider you an enemy."Naraku tells him

Kohaku gulped and looked at Naraku. "I'll help you but promise me you want kill my parents and brother."Kohaku says.

"If I can avoid it I will."Naraku tells him.

Kohaku thought for a moment and nodded. "Fine, then I'll help you," he said.

"Good, now let's get going," Naraku said. Kohaku nodded again and let Naraku take his hand and surround them with his miasma, flying them back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived back at the palace, Sesshoumaru took Keski from Kagome and walked inside and over to the sofa and laid Keski down. "How do you treat Misama?" Kagome asked .<p>

"I don't know, Caren, Dante get in here!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Naraku got back to his castle and called Kanna. "Show me Keski now!" he orders her.

Kanna said nothing and showed him Keski's sleeping form on Sesshoumaru's couch. Naraku growled when he saw Sesshoumaru brush the hair from Keski's face as Caren and Dante went into the room.

Caren knelt down and looked Keski over, "Hmm this is misama I've never dealt with this before."he tells Sesshoumaru.

"Who did this?" Dante asks.

"Naraku, did this to him I want to know if the baby and Keski will be okay?" Sesshoumaru asks them.

"Yeah we just have to wait for Keski to wake up."Caren tells him.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the sofa, Kagome watched him. "Tell them to get dinner started and keep Shippo busy till Keski awakes please."Kagome says to them.

Caren and Dante nod and walk out the room. Sesshoumaru sighed as he placed his hand on Keski's stomach feeling the baby move.

Kagome sat down next to him and placed a hand on his hand, rubbing it soothingly. "He'll be okay, Sess. I know he will be. He and the baby," she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "He's going to start a war. You know that."

"Yes, I know that. And I'm with you one hundred percent of the way," she replied

"Would you like to be the one to tell my father?" Sesshoumaru asks her.

"No, but I'll get some ice for you after he hurts you."Kagome tells him.

"Some mate you're."Sesshoumaru says to her. "I don't get it was that all an act when we were traveling together, Naraku acted like he was in love with Keski." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kagome sighed and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was. You can never trust Naraku." Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "I should have taken him away the first time."

"Sess, stop blaming yourself. What happened the first time wasn't your fault," Kagome said.

"Son your back."Inutashio said as he walked in.

Sesshoumaru stood up and stood in front of Keski "Yes I am you can go now I am sure Izayoi and Inuyasha miss you, thanks for looking after Rin."Sesshoumaru says to him.

"What happened did you take Keski to Karas?" Inutashio asks him.

"No , we uh brought him here."Kagome says

Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "You did WHAT!? Sesshoumaru, he is going to tear you apart!"

"I'll handle it. But, I might need your help," Sesshoumaru said. Inutaisho sighed and started to pace, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Dad he has nothing to use against me, he can't look like Keski and fool me cause Keski is here, Naraku has already lost, and he's going to pay for knocking Keski out."Sesshoumaru tells Inutashio.

"As I said before are you sure you like women and not men?!" Inutashio yelled at him.

"I love women, I just have a soft spot for Keski." Sesshoumaru tells him

Kagome smiled and said, "Since they were kids, actually."

Inutaisho sighed and said, "You are my son so I will help you any way I can. But I do not want this war affecting the lands around my castle, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Sesshoumaru replied.

Inutashio walked over to Keski and looked at him. "This is the first time I've really seen him in person and not some fake."Inutashio says.

"Yeah the sacred jewel protector."Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Sesshoumaru stop hovering over him, he'll wake up soon."Kagome tells him.

"I know that!" Sesshoumaru snapped at her. "Should we put covers on him lift his feet up?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If he was woke right now, he blast you for bothering him."Kagome tells him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "I'm just not sure of what to do. Hell, I didn't even know what to do when you were pregnant with Rin."

Kagome laughed and said, "Well, I told you what to do. Don't worry, I can help him."


	36. Chapter 36

ch 36

Naraku glared as he looked in Kanna's mirror, "I am going to make all those dogs pay how dare they take my mate and pup!" Naraku growled.

"But Naraku to be honest you have been mean with Keski since we came to the castle."Kohaku says to him.

"My relationship with Keski is complicated." Naraku tells him.

"Then why be with him? Let him and the pup go. I can give you a pup just as well as he can," Kohaku said, staring down at his hands.

"You would love that wouldn't you Kohaku, I plan on getting you with child but there is no way in hell Sesshoumaru is raising my first heir!"Naraku tells him and storms off to his study. "You can not replace Keski."Kanna tells Kohaku as she hugs her mirror.

"How is he better than me!?" Kohaku yelled, turning and punching the wall closest to him, then wincing and swinging it at his side to get the stinging sensation to go away.

Kanna said nothing, just stood there holding her mirror.

Kohaku glared at his hands, how was it that Keski had all this power over everyone, he was the reincarnation Naraku and Sesshoumaru should be adoring him not Keski!. Kohaku walked out the room and down the hall into the bedroom he grabbed all of Keski's clothes and began ripping them apart.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sat on the sofa while Kagome went to check on Rin and Shippo. Inutashio was sitting in the other chair he sat up some when Keski started to stir in his sleep.<p>

Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to his side. Keski opened his eyes and looked around the room slowly until his eyes landed on Sesshoumaru.

"Hey there, you're still a handful."Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Sorry, how did you get Naraku to let me go?" Keski asked him.

"I didn't you were knocked out and I blasted him ,I can't believe he would do this knowing you're with child." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"He was going to punish me for sitting him."Keski says.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "What did you sit him for?"

"Because he didn't stop Kohaku from attacking my brother," Keski replied.

"I see, but you do know Karas is stronger than Kohaku as of right now."Sesshoumaru says to him. "Yeah, how did you find me?" Keski asks.

"Your kit came here and told me how Naraku was treating you, if you didn't find the shards he was going to kill you again."Sesshoumaru says. Keski turned his head the other way.

"It's based on a deal we made when I was alive." Keski mumbles

"What deal?" Sesshoumaru asked. Keski just laid there, not answering. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Keski, if you don't talk to me I can't help you."

"You can't help me I sealed it with a kiss."Keski tells him.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I promised him I give him the jewel so he could rule over all."Keski says to him.

"Why would you promise him such a thing!?" Sesshoumaru said after a moment, standing up and starting to pace in front of him.

"I was in love with him at the time. I can't do anything about it," Keski replied.

"And then you go and get pregnant by him, you couldn't keep your legs closed!" Sesshoumaru yells at him.

Keski sat up on the sofa and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Are you really going there?"Keski asked.

"Are you or are you not pregnant with his baby?" Sesshoumaru asks him

. "He loved me until Kohaku came along!"Keski tells him

"That is not what I asked!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Yes, I am pregnant with his child! There, are you satisfied!?" Keski yelled back, now standing and inches from Sesshoumaru's face.

Inutashio watched the two go back and forth seeing how far this was going to go. "When you first came back I should have locked you in the dungeon, maybe I'll do it now!" Sesshoumaru tells him.

"You and Naraku both think you can control me!"Keski says to Sesshoumaru.

"I am not trying to control, I'm trying to understand why the hell you make a deal with him!"Sesshoumaru says and grabs Keski by his collar

. "Sesshoumaru." Inutashio says to him.

"What!?" Sesshoumaru snapped, looking at his father.

"You're going too far. Let him go," Inutaisho stated, calmly.

Sesshoumaru looked at his hands and saw his knuckles were white, his claws pierced through the fabric, but not Keski's skin. He let go and took a step back.

Keski looked at Sesshoumaru. "You don't know what it's like Sesshoumaru, I have to work so hard now to please Naraku, if I don't find the shards he's going to kill me after the baby is born, he took my sword and arrows from me, I' m not allowed to go outside or practice unless he's around, that's why when you came back I was going to let you take Shippo so he'd be safe from Naraku."Keski says to him

"Well I won't let him take you again," Sesshoumaru said.

"It's inevitable, Sess, can't you see that? He'll keep coming back for me again and again until you break," Keski replied, sitting down on the sofa and letting his face fall into his hands.

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to the sofa and sat down beside him. "I am not going to break I am older now, I have a child and I have sword I will protect you unlike the last time, and this time there is more of a reason you're going to be a mommy, so stop crying and leave things to me and the others."Sesshoumaru says to him.

Keski looked up at him, tears running down his face. "What if he goes after Karas and Kira?" he whispered;.

"I'll send Bankotsu and the guards to go and get them and bring them here so stop crying."Sesshoumaru says to him and wipes the tears from Keski's face.

Keski nodded his head and hugged Sesshoumaru. "Your baby moved while you were sleeping, I'll give you your own room." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Keski smiled and layed a hand on his stomach. "Thank you," he said after a moment, looking at him.

"You have nothing to thank me for. You're practically family," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Or lover."Inutashio said as he stood up and walked over to the window, "I can see how you are able to charm my son and Naraku."Inutashio says to him.

Sesshoumaru growled at his dad . "I am not trying to charm them, Lord Inutashio."Keski says to him, "In fact I never thought about being with anyone till I met Naraku."Keski tells him.

Inutaisho turned around and looked at him, leaning against the windowsill. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Father! That is enough!" Sesshoumaru said, standing.

"It's okay Sesshoumaru, your son and I have a weird relationship and I be lying if I said he wasn't hot, but Sesshoumaru is too over bearing for me to have that type of relationship with, but I assure his and Kagome's relationship is safe."Keski tells him.

"Keski you don't have to explain to my dad, he was leaving anyway." Sesshoumaru tells him. "You want me to leave and you just angered a spider demon by taking his mate, do you not understand how vicious a spider demon is ?" Inutashio asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I understand. But if I need to I will fight him on my own," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at his father. Inutaisho chuckled and said, "I will still help you, Sesshoumaru. I just wanted to make sure you knew how strong he could be."

"Well go ahead we'll be fine for the night , I'll have Caren and Dante put up a barrier, I have to take care of the little mother here." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Keski looked around him and stood up, he sniffed the air and smelt cookies and began walking down the hall toward the kitchen.

Kagome closed the door. "Keski your awake, I am so happy, we were worried about you." Kagome tells him and walks over to Keski and hugs him.

"Thank you for saving me, I am sorry I am causing so much trouble."Keski says to her.

"No trouble at all , I like to see you rile my mate up, it's quite funny." she says.

Keski chuckled and said, "He is quite hilarious when he is frustrated." Kagome laughed as well and said, "Here, try one. Fresh from the first batch." She handed him one of the cookies that was on a cooling rack.

"Mmm. this is so good I didn't get these at Naraku castle."Keski tells her as he takes a bite. "Keski I am sorry about Kohaku we didn't raise him to be the way he is."Kagome tells him. "Kagome it's okay."Keski tells her as he finishes the cookie and takes another and bites into it. Kagome nodded her head, "So what do you want?" she asks.

"I like a boy, I can only imagine what he will look like will he have my ways or Naraku."Keski says to her

Kagome smiled and said, "Between your two personalities, I'm sure he'll have yours. I bet he'll look like you, too." Keski blushed and said, "I doubt it."

"Oh Keski you're so handsome your baby will be beautiful boy or girl, "It be fun to see how Sess acts if you have a boy I can relax and try hard for another girl."Kagome tells him. Sesshoumaru waked into the kitchen after seeing his father off and sending Bankotsu and some of the guards to get Karas and Kira. "Keski you shouldn't be eating cookies." Sesshoumaru scolds him.

"Why?" Keski asked.

"Because, sugar isn't very good for you," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome laughed and said, "Sesshoumaru, hush. Here, have one." She took one and turned around, shoving it into Sesshoumaru's mouth before he said whatever was on his mind.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome as he bit the cookie and took it out his mouth,"I am looking out for him and the baby, Kagome." Sesshoumaru tells her as he sits down.

"I promise if you let me have a few sweets I'll eat all the veggies you want me to, you don't want to be a tyrant like Naraku."Keski added.

Sesshoumaru winced and said, "That I don't. Fine, but for however many sweets you eat you have to eat double the healthy stuff. Deal?"

Keski smiled and said, "Deal."

Shippo ran into the kitchen."Keski you're really here, Caren said you were sick, what did that spider do to you?" Shippo asked and climbed up Keski's leg and sat in his lap.

"Well he did but Sesshomaru saved me thanks to you."Keski says to Shippo.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Knowing Naraku he probably thinks you and I are having relations." Sesshoumaru says to Keski.

Keski chuckled and said, "I bet you're right. He gets more possessive if there are other males around."

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "I know. You should have seen him half of the time when the both of you were here."

"If there was no baby I could fight Naraku better, but with the baby it hurts to fight the father."Keski tells him.

"Keski you just take care of the baby and leave the crazed male to me." Sesshoumaru says. "What about the deal I made?" Keski asks.

"Well first we have to get Kohaku's shards, that will be fun."Sesshoumaru says

Keski sighed and said, "Just don't hurt him too badly, okay?" Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I'll try, but no promises."

* * *

><p>Naraku walked out the study after finishing his planning he walked down to his bedroom and slid the door open to see Kohaku sitting on the floor with Keski torn up robes. "Kohaku explain yourself now!"Naraku demanded of him.<p>

"How is he better than I am? I hate him for it!" Kohaku said, taking a half of Keski's kimono and shredding it again, tossing the new halves to his sides.

"I never said Keski was better than you."Naraku tells him.

"But he's having your baby!" Kohaku tells him.

"Why are you jealous Kohaku, you seemed to have accepted this now you're acting like a child tearing up his clothes."Naraku tells him.

"Oh shut up and Sit!" Kohaku yelled.

When Naraku was able to move again after a moment, he slowly got up, growling deep in his chest. Kohaku just sat there, not moving and not afraid for once. Naraku glared at him and hissed, "While Keski is pregnant and cannot be punished, that does not mean the same for you, Kohaku."

Kohaku glared right back at Naraku. "Is he better than me, is he that beautiful that he drives you crazy Naraku , are his kisses so hot that you can't wait to get him in your bed?"Kohaku asks. "What if they're that doesn't excuse you for telling me to sit, I have killed lesser men for worse things."Naraku says to him

"Then kill me. It will show me you don't care, just like you did with Keski," Kohaku said, still sitting there.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to teach you a lesson," Naraku said, standing.

Naraku grabbed Kohaku by his collar and vanished with him to the dungeon where Kagura was being held . Naraku stripped Kohaku of his clothes and chained him to the wall.

Naraku walked over and grabbed his whip. "I never thought I have to punish you but you brought this on yourself dear." Naraku tells him

Kohaku's breath caught in his throat but other than that he didn't let his fear show. Naraku smirked and said, "You may be silent now but I assure you, I'll have you screaming by the end of the night."

Naraku pulled the whip back before letting it go and watching as it hit Kohaku on his chest. Kohaku hissed as the first hit, came, he pulled on the chains. "I will never scream for you."Kohaku says

"We'll see," Naraku said, swinging again, the resounding crack filling the room and echoing, making Kohaku wince again, taking a breath between his teeth. "Is that the best you can do?" he said, looking in Naraku's eyes.

Naraku smirked and walked behind Kohaku and beat him on his back. Kohaku bit his lip it was starting to hurt more, though he still refused to yell out in pain: as the whip hit his pale skin making welts on his back. "I can just heal."Kohaku tells him.

"Then I'll just do it again," Naraku hissed in his ear before whipping him again.

Kohaku hissed in pain again and said, "I'll still deny you your scream."

"Hmm, what if I took you against your will not being gentle for your first time."Naraku growled and bit Kohaku on his ear.

Kohaku shook his head no, "You won't do that!"Kohaku says to him as he his knees buckle.

"Oh really? Because you know me oh so well?" Naraku whispered, tossing the whip aside and wrapping his arms around Kohaku's waist. Kohaku hissed in pain as Naraku's kimono rubbed against the fresh wounds.

"Please don't Naraku, I want to be in your bed, I want it to be special I won't use the word on you, I'll even study to get the necklace off of you."Kohaku says to him.

"Hmm are you back to submitting?" Naraku asks

"Yes. Please, just don't do it," Kohaku whispered, letting his head hang low.

Naraku smirked and gently bit Kohaku's neck. "Good. I'm going to leave you down here for a while and then come down with some salve for your wounds," Naraku said, letting him go and walking out of the cell.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch37

Naraku sat in his bedroom Kanna was standing by his side showing him Keski eating sweets. "What to do to my dear mate, Naraku snapped his finger, Naraku called forth his hell bees and sent them to Sesshoumaru's castle to attack.

"Master, the baby is growing strong in Keski."Kanna tells him.

"Good. That's exactly how it should be," Naraku said, not looking away from the mirror.

Keski was about to take another bite of his cookie when he stopped. "Something's coming," he said, standing.

Sesshoumaru was about to tell Keski nothing was wrong when he heard the guards yelling, he grabbed his sword and ran out to the gardens to see Naraku's bees. "Damn!" he growled as he watched some of them sting his guards, it was a good thing that Bankotsu was out.

Keski ran outside ignoring Kagome telling him to come back, he saw Caren and Dante. "Can I borrow your arrows?" he asks.

Dante nods his head and gives Keski his bow and arrows. Keski put the arrow in the bow and shoots the bees killing them, Sesshoumaru took his sword and blasted them watching them fall to the ground dead.

"More are coming!" Keski yelled, seeing the little bodies weave through the trees.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and said, "Keski, go inside."

The bees flew pass Sesshoumaru and swarmed around Keski looking at him with their red eyes just buzzing. Caren shot the bees and Dante grabbed Keski.

"No wait we have to put up a barrier!" Keski tells them his hand glows blue as a barrier comes up keeping anymore bees or intruders out.

As the rest of the bees got closer, they ran into the barrier and burst into flame before falling to the ground, the others stopping mid-flight. Keski let his arm down slowly, slightly breathing heavy as he watched them

Sesshoumaru put his sword away and walked over to Keski. "He's watching us."Keski tells him. "How is he able to do that?" Caren asked.

"He made a girl her name is Kanna she has a mirror that shows him everything so there is nothing you can hide from him."Keski says and looks at Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru growled and said, "Well then he can hear this. He is NEVER getting into my castle!"

Keski smiled and said, "Thank you. You're doing all of this to protect me, even though it's risking the life of your family."

"I told you never again will I let him hurt you, and Kagome is tough, I will just keep the kids inside unless Kagome or I are out here." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Keski rubbed his stomach.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Show me Karas and Kira now!" Naraku said as he stood up pacing the room

Kanna nodded and showed him the two humans, who were currently cleaning their shrine. "Do you think he got away?" Karas said, sweeping the floor. "I'm sure of it," Kira replied, smiling at him. Karas looked at him and said, "What if he didn't? What would Naraku do?"

"He can't do much since there is the baby, he would just keep him close and make him find the shards." Kira says Karas nodded his head and heard the children laughing .'I'll be back." Karas tells him and goes out to see what is making the kids laugh. He runs down the steps seeing Bankotsu on his horse.

"What are you doing here?" he asks him.

Naraku smiles. "Come Kanna we're paying my old servant a visit." he says to her and vanishes to the shrine where Kira is still cleaning up.

"Hello, Kira," Naraku said, now standing behind him. Kira jumped and whirled around, holding up the other broom he had in front of him. "N-naraku. What do you want?" he stammered, backing away.

"I was thinking I can never have enough workers, and you were Onigumo's , so you belong to me as well." Naraku tells him.

"No, I won't work for you, not after you corrupted Kohaku and abused Keski."he tells him.

"I see, Kanna take his soul." Naraku tells her.

"No!" Kira said as Kanna aimed her mirror towards him. He put a barrier around himself, fear in his eyes. "That won't help you, Kira. You should know that," Naraku said, smirking.

"Karas."He whispered as he dropped the barrier, "Don't take it, I'll come back, just let me say goodbye to Karas, don't make me a mindless puppet."Kira says holding his head down. "Is this all to make Karas suffer?" Kira asked Naraku.

"No. This is to make Keski suffer. When he sees his brother so miserable without the love of his life, he'll surely come begging for me to let you go," Naraku said.

Kira looked away from him and said, "Just let me say goodbye to Karas. Please?"

Naraku walked over to Kira and grabbed him by his chin. "I will be watching and if try to cross me I will kill Karas once and for all, meet by the river."Naraku tells Kira and vanishes with Kanna.

Kira sighed he took a deep breath and opened the door and walked down the steps seeing Karas and Bankotsu talking. "Least you won't be alone."Kira said under his breath.

"Karas, can I talk to you inside for a moment?" he said when he reached them. Karas smiled at him and nodded before excusing himself from his and Bankotsu's conversation. "What's on your mind?" Karas said after a moment of silence, seeing the sad yet numb look on Kira's face.

"I was thinking all this going on with Keski and Naraku it's all going to lead to a war and innocent people are going to die because of your whore of a brother so I don't want to be with you anymore nor around Sesshoumaru or any of them, all your brother brings is pain to everyone around him.

Karas hated saying this to Karas. "I am leaving you now you can go back to Sesshoumaru we're through!" he tells Karas.

Karas's eyes widened and he said, "Kira, what are you talking about?"

"You heard me, Karas! I don't want you anymore!" Kira yelled, feeling the tears pooling in his eyes.

"Why are you saying this, we love each other."Karas says to him.

"Get out Karas when I come back you better be gone!"Kira said as the tears fell and he pushed Karas out the way and ran out the shrine pass Bankotsu and down to the river seeing Naraku and Kanna. "There you happy, he hates me!" Kira yells at him.

"Good, now let's go," Naraku said, grabbing Kira's arm.

"I hate you," Kira whispered, looking down at the ground, tears dripping from his face.

Bankotsu jumped off his horse and ran up to the shrine"Karas!" he yells and sees the young boy just standing there. "What happened?" he asks.

"Kira said he was through with me, he said Keski is the reason."Karas tells him and runs over to Bankotsu and hugs him around his waist as he cries.

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Karas's shoulders and said, "Hush now. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Was he acting strange at all today?"

Karas lifted his head. "No he was fine till I came outside to see you and the kids, then he just changed on me, we were talking about how I hoped Keski had got away from Naraku, we were going to finish cleaning up and then eat."Kira tells him.

Bankotsu sighed, "Hmm well I have orders to bring you back to the castle, Keski is there with Sesshoumaru and Kagome." he tells Karas.

Karas smiled and sighed, saying, "Good, then that means he got away."

Bankotsu placed his arm around Karas's shoulder and led him out the shrine and down to his horse where he helped him on, Bankotsu then got on behind him and grabbed the reins. "Let's go!" he tells the guards as the horses turn around.

Kira was taken back to Naraku's castle. "What are you going to do with me?" Kira asks.

"Just as I said. You are going to work for me like you used to. Soon enough Keski will be coming for you," Naraku said, not looking at him.

"He doesn't even know I am with you, and he'll probably hate me for calling him a whore and hurting his brother as will Sesshoumaru!, is it true are you going to kill Keski again?!, you can't need me you have Kohaku and your servants."Kira tells him noticing Kohaku isn't around.

"Kohaku has been misbehaving and my servants are starting to dissatisfy me," Naraku said, looking straight ahead of them. "You still don't need me! You can always use Kanna and get more mindless people!" Kira said, forcing himself not to struggle in Naraku's grip.

"I own you Kira , I was the one that took you in when nobody wanted you, you will do as you're told starting now!"Naraku hissed and dropped Kira to the floor.

Naraku threw him the healing cream. "Go to the basement and rub this on Kohaku, don't release him or the woman."Naraku tells him.

Kira said nothing, grabbing the salve and standing.

"I'm not hearing anything from you," Naraku said.

"Yes, master," Kira said through gritted teeth, making Naraku smirk.

"When you're done, there will be some one to lead you to my study, and Kira I am sure you recall how you use to be punished and if I were you I forget about Karas once he sees Keski he'll forget all about you."Naraku tells him.

Kira balled his fist . "No he won't he has a heart unlike you, I wished Keski had killed you that day!" Kira tells him

Naraku smirked and said, "That human, kill me? In his dreams."

"More like in mine!" Kira said, holding his hand out and blasting some of his power at Naraku. Naraku moved out of the way just in time to see it blast through his wall.

Naraku let his misama come out and it began chocking Kira, Kira coughed as he fell to the floor on his knees.

Naraku walked over to him. "You used to be such a sweet boy now, you're a defiant child, I was kind Kira I let you have sex, and t his is how you repay me, your alive right now just to bring Keski to me."Naraku tells him

Kira glared at him through his watery eyes and wheezed out, "He'll kill you this time." Naraku growled and thickened the miasma, making it harder for Kira to breath.

Naraku grabbed Kira and walked over to the door and kicked it open and dragged Kira down to the dungeon and threw him on the floor.

"Kira!"Kohaku yelled out.

"Get up!" Naraku yelled to Kira. Kira shook his head as he tried to purify the misama.

Naraku growled and kicked him in his side, causing him to cry out in pain. "I said get up!" he yelled.

Kira stood with a lot of effort, wheezing, holding his side as he supported himself against the nearest wall.

"Naraku stop, why are you hurting Kira?" Kohaku asked him.

"He disobeyed me ."Naraku tells him, Kira held his side as he looked around the room.

"Kira is going to help us in our war."Naraku tells him.

"Oh, are you going to let me go Naraku I learned my lesson."Kohaku tells him.

Naraku smirked and said, "Not just yet. I think you should sit there a little longer." Kohaku sighed and let himself lightly rest against the wall behind him, the coolness of the stones helping the welts on his back.

"You're a sadist!, how much longer are you going to hurt those you claim to love, Keski is having your baby, yet you beat him and make him feel unloved., and now you're breaking down Kohaku!" Kira says

Naraku turned towards him and said, "Seeing in your condition I would keep my mouth shut if I were you."

"Well, I'm not going to, so get used to it! I'm not the frightened little boy I used to be!" Kira said, glaring at him.

Kagura moaned as she looked at the three males in the room. "Kira stop, please I don't want you to be hurt anymore than you already are."Kohaku says to him.

Kira staggered over to Kohaku. "Kohaku you still have a chance to get away, you're a virgin, you're not truly connected."Kira tells him as he leans against the bars.

Kohaku gave him a small smile and said, "I don't want to get away."

Kira looked into his eyes and knew that he meant it. "Why would you want to stay here if he's beating you?" Kira said.

"It was my fault, I said the command, I learned my lesson, besides Keski is a thorn in my side, he's causing problems."Kohaku tells him.

"No, Keski isn't the problem Naraku is, he knows Keski loves him and he uses it, if you really knew Keski you would know how kind he is."Kira tells him.

"I don't want to know him. Everyone compares me and him together and he's always the favorite!" Kohaku said, glaring at Kira. Kira took a step back, his eyes widening slightly.

Naraku walked over to Kohaku and unlocked the door he walked behind Kohaku and took the healing cream and began rubbing it on his back. "Calm down love, you will soon have to face Keski and you have to be ready."Naraku says to him.

"You turned them against each other, why?" Kira asked Naraku.

"Because. Kohaku wants to show he is better so I am giving him the chance," Naraku said, kissing Kohaku's neck as he rubbed the cream on his back. Kohaku sighed as the burning sensation in his back lessened.

"You hate Keski so much, why get him pregnant Naraku, why do this to him, you could have left him alone when he was brought back!, I won't let you two kill him, this is all a trap!"Kira growled

"Yes, it is. But by the time this is over Keski will most likely of had my pup so I can take it and kill him," Naraku said, now rubbing the healing cream on Kohaku's chest.

: "No, I won't let you take Keski from Karas again!, Kohaku how can you do this, you weren't raised like this, Keski would never do this to you!" Kira said to the teen.

"Are you blind he tried to kill me more than once!" Kohaku yells at him.

"You spoiled brat you have no right to care for the shards, Sesshoumaru will stop you both!" Kira says

Naraku smirked and said, "I plan on him to fight me. Then I will get rid of him once and for all. He'll never interfere with my plans again."

"You will lose, you can't fool him anymore, Keski is with him, he will be stronger now him and Kagome will bring you down."Kira says to him.

Naraku released Kohaku from his chains and led him out the cell. he walked over to Kira and placed cuffs on his hands, "Come Kohaku I have someone to show you both."Naraku says and pulls Kira, making him trip as he followed him up the steps

Kira followed as quickly as he could up the stairs, stumbling a few times on the stone steps. Kohaku had taken one of Naraku's hands in his own and was smiling as they walked.

Naraku smiled down at him as he led them into his study he pushed Kira onto the floor and walked over to his desk and sat down.

Kohaku walked over to Naraku and sat down on his lap. "Now watch."Naraku said to him. Juuroumaru come forth."Naraku commands.

A young male with long flowing light pink hair wearing a green kimono with a mask over his mouth came out from the shadows.

Kira looked up seeing the male. "He will be a great help in capturing Keski."Naraku says to Kohaku.

Kira looked at Juuroumaru with wide eyes and said to Naraku, "He'll kill Keski if you send him after him."

"No he won't. He knows what will happen to him if he harms him or the pup," Naraku replied, rubbing a hand up and down one of Kohaku's arms.

Juuroumaru looked at Naraku and waited for orders. Kanna came in the room to show Naraku what Keski was doing. Kohaku looked as well and saw that Keski was comforting a distraught Karas.

Kira stood up and looked as well seeing Karas crying. "Karas I'm sorry." he says

Naraku looked at him and said, "I hate to admit this but what you did was actually better than up and leaving. Then he would have come after me and I would have killed him."

Kira didn't say anything, just stared at the mirror and at Karas, who's shoulders were still shaking from the sobs that raked his body.

"And you would have loved that!"Kira spat

"Juuroumaru you're to go to Sesshoumaru's castle along with Kagura and Kanna I want Keski brought back to me unharmed."Naraku tells him.

Juuroumaru only bowed his head. "You aren't to harm Kohaku's parents or brother."Naraku adds.

"Karas, Kira didn't mean it, this has Naraku written all over it."Keski tells him as he rubs Karas's back.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch38

"It still hurts!" Karas sobbed, holding his brother tighter.

"I know it does Karas, but he did it to protect you. That's all that matters," Keski said, continuing to rub soothing circles into Karas's back.

"Oh stop crying!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Karas atop his head. "Your just mad cause you won't be having sex!" Inuyasha growls.

"Inuyasha!" Shiori yelled with her hands on her hips, her long white hair went down her back as she glared at her beloved.

"What? It's true!" Inuyasha said.

Karas glared at him and said, "What would you do if Shiori ever said to you the things Kira said to me?" When Inuyasha was silent he added, "That's what I thought. Now shut up Inu."

"We're not having sex!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shiori blushed when Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked in the room, she knew they heard Inuyasha.

Keski sighed and sat back. "There is only one solution and we all know what that is."Keski says. "There is no way you're going near Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled at him

. "Sesshoumaru why should Karas suffer because of me?" Keski says.

Karas looked at him and said, "Keski, this isn't your fault, so don't think that it is for another moment!"

Keski sighed and said, "If I hadn't of come back then this wouldn't be happening, so it is my fault, Karas."

"Keski this is what Naraku wants, he wants to break you so you'll come running back to him."Kagome says to him as she walks over to the sofa and sits down beside him .

"Yeah so just let Fluffy and I handle that spider." Inuyasha tells Keski and Karas.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "Don't think that I'm not gonna help. That bastard's messing with my family, as well."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Don't sweat it, Kagome. We can handle it."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Kagome you will not interfere you will stay the mother that you're and raise Rin and our future pups and help Keski get through his many mood swings and cravings, and don't think I don't know you're sneaking him sweets."Sesshoumaru tells her with a glare. Shiori sighed and walked over to Inuyasha, You be careful Father has told me about Naraku."Shiori says

Inuyasha smiled at her and pulled her close. "I'll be careful, Shi. I promise," he said.

Shiori leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before resting her head on his chest, Inuyasha's chin resting on the top of her head.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked over to the window, he knew Naraku was watching and plotting.

* * *

><p>Naraku stood up and looked at Kagura and Juuroumaru, "You two are to go along with Kanna to Sesshoumaru's castle find out where Keski is being kept, Kohaku and I are going to visit some allies of mine for this war, don't take Keski until I give my orders."Naraku said and looked at Kagura<p>

Kagura just nodded, not looking at Naraku. He smirked before looking at Juuroumaru and saying, "Am I understood?" Juuroumaru nodded and Naraku did as well before walking out of the room. Kanna looked at Kagura and said, "Let's go."

Kagura huffed as they walked outside she pulled her feather out and all three of them climbed onto her feather and headed for Sesshoumaru's castle.

Naraku and Kohaku headed south. "Where are we going?" Kohaku asked him.

"We're going to see the thunder demons Hiten is very good with his pike and so happens he recently had a run in with Inuyasha that didn't go so well." Naraku says to him

Kohaku nodded and said, "Are we going to go see anyone else?"

"Maybe a few choice others," Naraku replied.

Kohaku looked around them as they flew, enjoying the scenery. He then looked at Naraku and said, "Hiten won't touch me, will he?"

"Not if he wants to keep living, there is only one foolish well two male demons that don't respect mating marks that would be Sesshoumaru and Koga."Naraku says to him as he holds Kohaku tighter.

"Naraku about Keski, his baby how are you expecting to raise it, I don't have breasts!" Kohaku tells him.

"We'll find nourishment for the child," Naraku said, staring ahead. Kohaku sighed and said, "How? I don't even know how to care for a baby. I wasn't there to help with Souta, remember?"

"You were 5 when Rin was born and it's not that hard change, them feed them give them love."Naraku says to Kohaku like it was no big deal.

"You make it sound so easy."Kohaku tells him as he sees lighting flash

."Kohaku relax Keski isn't even showing yet I will have him back to the castle before the baby is born, and knowing Keski he'll tell you everything he knows so the baby will live."

"Okay," Kohaku said before jumping as a lightning bolt struck beside them.

Naraku chuckled and said, "Nothing to fear, Kohaku. He's doing it for show."

Hiten chuckled as he threw more lighting bolts at Naraku and his servant boy, at least that's what he thought.

Naraku landed in the garden of the castle. "You can stop showing off now Hiten we need to talk."Naraku tells him.

Hiten came walked out from behind a stone statue, he wore a black and red kimono, his hair was in a long braid like Bankotsu wears his. "Oh Naraku it's you."Hiten says with a smirk on his face, as his red eyes danced with mischief.

Naraku snorted and said, "You knew it was me, don't even play that game."

Hiten chuckled and said, "Yeah, yeah. What can I help you with?"

Naraku had Kohaku's hand in his and said, "I need your help with something."

"Yeah and what do I get out of this?" Hiten asked him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The western lands in flames."Naraku tells him.

Hiten almost stumbled as those words left Naraku's mouth. "As in Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru. "Have you lost your mind?!" Hiten asked him."Do you know how many he has killed and you want to go up against him?" Hiten yells.

Naraku's face went hard as he said, "He took something from me and needs to pay for it."

"What did he take? Your food?" Hiten said, snorting.

"No, he took something more precious. He took my mate," Naraku said, growling out the last part.

"I thought Sesshoumaru liked women?" Hiten said as he scratched the back of his head.

Naraku suppressed a growl. "He does like women, but he and my mate are friends and he took him because I treated my mate the way a demon should."Naraku says.

"Wait your mate wouldn't happen to be tall with black hair and dark eyes, as I am told very sexy."Hiten asks him

Naraku glared at him and hissed, "You will stay away from him. I only want you to distract the demons so I can take him. But Sesshoumaru and Kagome are mine to handle."

Hiten held up his hands in front of him and said, "Calm down, my friend, I'm not looking to steal your mate."

"I only know about it because I heard it from the wolf Prince he was angry that he was mated, but yeah I'll help you, I have a score to settle with Inuyasha anyway, so is this your toy till your mate comes back?" Hiten asked as he looked at Kohaku.

"I am not HIS TOY, I AM HIS MATE , you baka!" Kohaku yelled at Hiten

Hiten chuckled and said, "This one has some fire in him. But I've never heard of a demon having two mates."

"Kohaku is Keski's reincarnation, but is proving to be more useful than Keski," Naraku said, smirking at Kohaku, who was still glaring at Hiten, his hand holding Naraku's tightly.

"Ah I see, there is one thing with your plan, Naraku, Lord Inutashio is still alive and he will come to the aid of his son."Hiten tells him.

"We will handle him , I have been practicing my powers I know how to make barriers and beads if needed."Kohaku says to Hiten.

"Hmm most priest hate our kind yet you're on our side." Hiten says.

"I've felt how...cruel people can be, even those closest to you," Kohaku said, not showing any emotion in his eyes or face.

Hiten nodded and said, "So have I, boy, so have I."

"So we have a deal?" Naraku asked Hiten.

"Yes I will help you in this , but how are we going to get inside, that castle has to be protected very well."Hiten tells him.

"I have sent three of my incarnations to spy on them, once I know where Keski is I will make my next move. you can kill whoever you want except for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and of course Kohaku's parents and brother."Naraku tells him.

Kohaku smiled at him thankfully as Hiten said, "Understood. When will you contact me?"

"When I'm ready for the next phase of my plan," Naraku replied. Hiten nodded and said, "Good. Then I'll be seeing you again soon."

"Hiten next time you see me no lighting."Naraku tells him.

"Aww but that's fun Naraku, I am a thunder demon after all, "See you cutie."Hiten said and winked at Kohaku.

Kohaku blushed as he held onto Naraku's hand. "Don't make me kill you."Naraku warns him. "Yeah bye."Hiten says and turns his back on them.

Naraku rolled his eyes before possessively wrapping an arm around Kohaku's waist and taking to the sky, heading back towards the castle.

Kagura, Kanna, and Juuroumaru were now circling over the top of the barrier, trying to locate either a weak point or Keski.

"Where is Keski at?" Kagura growled as she glared at the barrier.

"Be patient Kagura you don't want to anger Naraku." Kanna says to her.

"Kagura look in your mirror and find him, there is no way I am going back to Naraku with nothing. least when Keski was there he took up for me that damn copy does nothing." Kagura growled.

Kanna sighed and concentrated, finding Keski easily and showing him walking around the castle. Kagura growled, looking at the barrier again and saying, "Why can't we find a damn weak point?"

Keski sighed he felt a demon aura but he knew this one well it was Naraku, yet not him, "His incarnations." he says.

"Hey fatty."Bankotsu said as he walked up behind Keski.

"I am not fat!" Keski yelled at him.

"I am just joking, I am surprised to see just you and not Sesshoumaru following you around." he says.

"He's spending time with his family."Keski tells him

Bankotsu saw the look in Keski's eyes and said, "Why aren't you spending time with Karas then? He's your family, isn't he?"

"Because he's crying over Kira," Keski said, staring down at his hands, which were folded in front of him, twirling his thumbs around one another.

"Well how about I take you outside get some fresh air."Bankotsu offers him. Keski looked at him. "I won't let Naraku get you besides the barrier is up and no one can come in."he tells him. Keski nodded his head and went outside with Bankotsu. Juuroumaru looked from his place on Kagura's feather down at Keski. "There he is."Kanna said softly

Kagura looked over and smirked. "He's walking with the head guard. How cute," she sneered, staring down at them. Keski looked up and around, feeling the aura strengthen. He saw Kagura's feather but ignored them and continued to walk with Bankotsu, enjoying the fresh air

"We can't do anything unless Naraku orders." Kanna reminds her.

"I know that!" Kagura growled. "He looks happy though, to be in Sesshoumaru's care." Kagura says with a sigh.

Juuroumaru shook his head as he looked at his masters pet. .

"We should go I will tell Naraku what we found, and that Master Kohaku will have to figure a way to bring the barrier down." Kanna says.

"Heh , I like to see that happen."Kagura says.

"He is growing stronger each passing day," Kanna said as Kagura turned the feather around and started back. "Who cares? I already know he'll never be as strong as Keski," Kagura said, snorting.

Kohaku was back in Naraku study looking over some scrolls, Kira was still in his chains as he sat on the floor. "Kohaku how can you do this, you won't be able to purify the jewel."Kira says to him.

"Kira why are you still talking?" Naraku asks him as he drinks some tea.

"Naraku reconsider don't kill him, you'll destroy Karas." Kira says

"Karas is not my problem," Naraku said, not looking away from the scroll in front of him.

"Why do you need to kill Keski anyway? Your child will know when it's older that Kohaku is not it's mother, no matter how hard you try to have it believe otherwise," Kira said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch39**

Naraku put his tea cup down and looked at Kira. "Nothing you say will change my mind, this is Keski's fate."Naraku tells him.

"You spared me , and you were raising me you knew how sad I was when my parents died , you can't do that to your own child."Kira says

"Unlike you, both of it's parents won't be dead. I will still be here. It just won't have the mother it wants," Naraku said, looking back down at his scroll.

Kira ignored the pang in his chest and said, "Your child will hate you for the rest of it's life when it finds out you killed it's mother. I know it because humans are the same way."

Naraku sighed and called Kanna in and saw Kagura and Juuroumaru walk in behind her. "Oh your back well report."Naraku tells them.

"We can't get in the barrier is strong, Keski came out he was walking with the head guard, he saw us but didn't tell anyone." Kagura tells him.

"Master I don't see how we'll be able to get in the palace." Juuroumaru adds, in a softer voice

Naraku sighed and rubbed his eyes with exhaustion. "Stake the palace out, Keski will have to have a moment of reprieve sometime, he can't hold that damn barrier forever," he said, looking at the incarnations before him.

Kira laughed. "You forget even if Keski rests there is still Karas, Caren and Dante, and who knows he might train Souta."Kira said the last name loud to piss Kohaku off.

Kagura looked at Naraku when Kira spoke but kept her mouth shut.

Kohaku glared at him and hissed, "I would keep my mouth shut if I were in a position such as yours." Kira only smiled, which pissed Kohaku off even more.

Naraku looked at Kira, he did have a point, he looked at Kanna and saw Keski in Sesshoumaru's study the two were talking.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know how long I can hide from Naraku , I'm not worried about Kohaku but Naraku is different, this baby I wanted to care for him or her, I want my life back." he says.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "You will, I will protect you and the baby, if you want I'll be the father." he says

Keski's eyes widened and he said, "You're with Kagome. That would be a little awkward." Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "You have a point. I want you to be with someone who you're happy with, and it's apparent that it's not Naraku."

"Well it could be Naraku if he wasn't so evil, why can't he be like he was when I brought him back to the shrine, he was so loving, I knew he was the one , how can I hate him when he gave me this baby?" Keski asks.

Naraku placed his hand under his chin looking at Keski. Kira didn't like how quite Naraku was, that meant he was plotting and it wasn't going to be good for the other person.

"I'll let him stay with the dog for now least I know my heir is being cared for."Naraku says to them.

"And then what?" Kohaku asks.

"Once the baby is born and Keski is well enough he will come out searching for the shards and then I will take him."Naraku tells Kohaku.

"What about the baby?" Kohaku said.

"I'll make a trade, Keski for the child. But once I get the child, I'll kill Keski on the spot," Naraku said, still looking into the mirror at his mate.

Kira glared at Naraku "Sesshoumaru will never let you near Keski!, leave him alone all he ever wanted was to be loved, your evil, here he is having your baby and you plan on killing him again, and you, Kohaku you hate Keski so much that you can help end his life?" he asks him.

Kagura looked at Kira. "I have to admit Naraku even for you that's wrong." she says.

Naraku chuckled and said, "He brought this on himself, If he weren't so defiant then he wouldn't be in this mess."

"Cause he doesn't want to let you enslave the world?, yeah I know and so does Karas, I bet my life that Sesshoumaru knows as well so your plan won't work." Kira tells him.

"Hmm, Naraku how about you pay Sesshoumaru a visit well both of us, leave Juuroumaru in charge ."Kohaku says to him

Naraku looked up at him and said, "I believe you're right. But, Kanna shall be in charge."

Kohaku smiled as Naraku looked at the small girl. "If anything is going wrong, contact me immediately. I'm not sure when we'll be getting back. And Kira will be joining us as well."

Kanna nodded her head, while Kagura huffed, Naraku stood up and walked over to Kira and pulled him up by his arm and began dragging him out the room with Kohaku behind him.

"Let me go, why are you taking me?" Kira demanded to know.

"Kira don't you want to see Karas?" Kohaku asked.

"No that's why I made the deal with this bastard!" Kira growled

"I'm sure Karas would like to see you," Naraku said, smirking at Kira.

"Naraku, please! It would break him," Kira whispered, the pain evident in his voice.

Naraku walked outside with the two younger males and formed his misama cloud and the three headed to Sesshoumaru's castle. Kira struggled all the way there.

Kohaku looked around as he held onto Naraku. When they arrived at the palace, Kohaku saw the barrier. "Wow this might take sometime to bring down."he says to Naraku.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Naraku said, smiling at him.

Kohaku smiled back before looking back down at the barrier as Naraku descended, landing right outside of it.

"I don't see why I have to babysit you."Bankotsu says as he walks next to Inuyasha outside. "Quit complaining!, Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to Keski with no interruptions so he asked you to watch me, I hate being stuck here!" Inuyasha growled

"Then why don't you take Shiori home?" Bankotsu asked.

"Because Sesshoumaru doesn't think it'll be safe. He thinks that Naraku will use Shiori against me," Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah I think he would." Bankotsu says.

Kira saw Inuyasha and Bankotsu, "Inuyasha go back inside!" he yelled.

Naraku growled and threw Kira to the ground. "You're going to be punished when we return." Naraku tells him.

Inuyasha ears twitched when his name was called. "Whose there?" he asked as he took Tetsusaiga out from it's sheath.

"Inuyasha, go!" Kira yelled, not bothering with Naraku's threats. Inuyasha whirled around and saw the three, glaring at Naraku.

"Naraku what do you want?!" Inuyasha asked him.

"You know who I want tell your brother to bring him out now." Naraku tells him.

"Keski doesn't want you here!" The teen tells him then looks at Kohaku. "What the hell why are you still with him?!" Inuyasha asked

"He is my mate and deserves my loyalty, unlike his disrespectful first mate," Kohaku said scornfully, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Kohaku, this isn't like you! You aren't the same person I grew up with!" Inuyasha said, and Kohaku could see the hurt in his eyes.

Inuyasha growled. "Get Sesshoumaru and Keski." he tells Bankotsu.

Bankotsu sighed and went inside and knocked on Sesshoumaru's study door. "Come in." he heard him say.

Bankotsu came inside. "Master you and Keski are wanted in the gardens." he says.

"What is it now?" Sesshoumaru sighed, standing.

"Naraku is here, sir," Bankotsu said.

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up and he growled.

Keski was already in the room so he stood and said, "Let's go, Sess."

"Keski no matter what he says don't drop that barrier." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"I know." Keski says to him and walks out the study with him, Bankotsu following behind, "Inuyasha stand down." Sesshoumaru says to him seeing Naraku and Kohaku along with Kira.

"Kira!" Keski said and ran over to the barrier.

"No Keski I'm okay, you stay there." Kira says to him.

Keski looked from him to Naraku and said, "Naraku, what is the meaning of this?"

Naraku smirked and said, "I just figured that the boy missed his master and so I took him back."

"That's a lie you did to hurt my brother!, what do you want here?" Keski asks him.

"Keski I have come for you and the baby, you need to come back."Naraku tells him.

"You're a fool to think I let you near him again, I know about the deal you two made, everything how dare you abuse him!" Sesshoumaru growled as he took his sword out as well.

Keski drew his bow and arrows out and loaded them, aiming it at Naraku. "I suggest you leave," he hissed, glaring at him.

Naraku chuckled and said, "You do realize that with enough study, Kohaku will be able to take down your flimsy barrier, right?"

Keski looked at Kohaku. "No, he won't be able too he can barely sense the shards."Keski tells him.

Kohaku glared at Keski. "You're going to eat those words." Kohaku tells him.

"Keski how about this the baby for your life?" Naraku asks him.

"Give me Kira." Keski says to him.

"And you'll come?" Naraku asks him.

"No, I am going to raise the baby on my own and don't tell me I don't know how, I am raising a fox kit!" he tells Naraku.

"Just because you are raising him doesn't mean you can raise a spider," Naraku hissed.

"It's the same thing, most likely just different food," Keski replied.

"Besides, he has Kagome and I here to help him, as well as Caren, Dante, and my brother," Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Keski you love me I see it in your eyes."Naraku tells him.

Keski lowered his bow and arrow and dropped them "Just stop it both of you, I can't deal with this and carry this child.,You want my life so bad, then please let me stay here and have the baby, and I'll come to you once the baby is born."Keski tells him.

"I'll be coming for you when the child is born anyway Keski. It doesn't matter if you come to me willingly or not," Naraku said.

Keski looked at him with sad eyes and said, "I won't let you take my baby."


	40. Chapter 40

**ch 40**

Sesshoumaru looked at Keski and walked over to him and placed his arm around Keski's shoulder. "You want a war Naraku you will have one." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"I thought you say that."Naraku says with a grin and then looks back at Keski.

Keski looked at him and his hand want to his stomach, he then looked at Kira. "Sesshoumaru I don't belong in this world, he'll give Kira back and I'll go to him you don't need a war because of me."Keski tells him

"Keski don't say this, you can't go back to him, you were brought back for a reason, why are you scared of him, the Keski I know fears no demon." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"I fear them when they threaten my family," Keski replied.

"I won't let you leave, Keski. I lost you once, I won't lose you again. Not to him," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome walked up and said, "He's right, Keski." Kira smiled at him and said, "It's okay. I've been holding my own at Naraku's."

Keski looked at Kira and thought about Karas. "You bastard , lower the barriers Keski I'll use my windscar on him and bring Kira back myself!" Inuyasha says to them.

Naraku arched an eyebrow at this. "You think you can take me on?" Naraku asked him and couldn't help but laugh.

"Why you." Inuyasha growled letting his temper get the best of him.

Naraku looked at Keski and then whispered in Kohaku's ear telling him he knew some one that would help them. "Keski You'll have 3 months to think about your situation, if you come to your sense I will have someone to bring you to me." Naraku tells him.

"The answer is still no, Naraku," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at him.

"I am talking to Keski, not to you, dog," Naraku said.

"Fine. Three months," Keski said, interrupting the two demons.

Naraku smiled at him. "The only good thing you have done Sesshoumaru is take care of my mate and child and for that your death will be quick."Naraku tells him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the barrier and looked at Kohaku. "Do you really want to put your parents and brother into this war?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

Kohaku answered Sesshoumaru but looked at Keski. "My brother and parents will live." he says

"Are you sure you want to put yourself through this war?" Keski said, staring right back at Kohaku. "Positive," Kohaku said, his gaze unwavering.

"Unlike you Keski I'm not pregnant that gives me the advantage, when you go into labor you won't be able to keep the barrier up and that will be your downfall." Kohaku tells him.

Keski smirked "But which one of us knows spells besides a barrier and has more shards?, go plan your little war Naraku you won't win nor will you get my baby." Keski tells him and walks away to go back inside.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Naraku and said, "It's going to be fun kicking your ass, Naraku." "Likewise, Sesshoumaru," Naraku hissed. Sesshoumaru stood there until the cloud was a speck in the distance before going inside, the others already having gone into the castle.

Keski sighed as he sat down on the sofa. "I wish, I could have gotten Kira though."he says to them.

"We'll get him back." Kagome tells him as Karas and Shippo walk in from the kitchen with chocolate on their mouths.

"What have you two been in?" Keski asks as Shippo runs over to him and hops in his lap. "Karas you know he's going to be hyper now." Keski tells him.

"Let him sleep with Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha." Karas tells him

"There is no way he is sleeping in my bed," Inuyasha said.

"Just for that, he will be," Sesshoumaru replied, glaring at his half brother.

"Not if he's going to be bouncing off the walls all night! I won't get a wink of sleep," Inuyasha said. "Good, maybe it'll teach you something," Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha,and you're right it should be Karas since he gave it to him." Keski said glaring at his brother.

Karas shrank back. "Yeah sure I'll take him." Karas agrees quickly and takes Shippo from Keski. "For the record I'm not scared of you, just your pregnant and I won't fight a pregnant person." Karas tells Keski and goes to walk up the steps.

"Now that, that's settled I am going to join Shiori in bed." Inuyasha says with a smile walking pass Sesshoumaru.

"You better keep your hands to yourself!" Sesshoumaru called after him. Inuyasha just ignored him as he quickly went up the steps and to his and Shiori's room.

Naraku was beyond angry he was sure Keski was going to cave. "Damn him!" he growled as he landed in the Eastern lands near a village where he dropped Kira to the ground while he held Kohaku around his waist.

Kira glared up at him."Why are we here?" Kohaku asked.

"Well after Keski died I found out he had a rival a fellow priest he was passed over for the jewel and it was given to Keski." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku nodded and said, "Are you sure he'll help us?"

"With the right convincing," Naraku said, smirking. Kohaku wrapped his arm around Naraku's waist tightly.

"You're a Jerk, why are you giving Keski all this stress while he's carrying your spawn!" Kira spat as he stood up. Naraku glared at Kira "Maybe this priest can give me a spell to shut you up."Naraku tells him and grabs Kira, by his shirt and pushes him toward the village.

Kira made sure not to stumble as they walked through the village and up to the priest's hut. "Priest Miroku!" Naraku said as he walked in, Kohaku right behind him, Kira glaring as Naraku grabbed his binds and pulled him inside.

"Who want to know?" A man wearing a purple robe with a golden staff in his arms he had short black hair in a ponytail with a gold earring in his ear. Miroku's eyes narrowed when he saw Kohaku, "Your related to Keski?" he growled.

Kohaku sighed. "I am not him, I am his reincarnation." Kohaku tells Miroku.

"Get out. I will have no connection to Keski in my home," Miroku growled.

"Then you will have to kick all three of us out. While Kohaku is his reincarnation, I am his mate, and this human is his brother's lover," Naraku said, smirking.

"Karas?, What do you want with me?" Miroku asks him.

"Keski has something that belongs to me, and he is being protected by the demon Lord of the west and if you help me it will benefit your kind." Naraku tells him.

"I thought Keski was dead?" Miroku asks.

"He was two dark priestess brought him back and he's collecting the shards again." Kohaku tells him

Miroku growled and said, "When he died the jewel was supposed to go to me! But then he had to shatter it!" He slammed his fist down on the table next to him.

"I can help you get it back. All you have to do is help me," Naraku said.

"Fine I'll help , have a seat what will you need from me?" Miroku asks. Naraku sat down as did Kohaku. Kira looked at Miroku.

"Karas never said there was another to get the jewel." Kira says to them.

"Why would he when all he sees is his brother?" Miroku says to him.

"Keski has a barrier up and it's become a problem, no harm must come to Keski he's carrying my child."Naraku tells Miroku

"As much as I would love to kill him, I will not harm him while he is with child, because from the looks of it you already have a substitute for the infant," Miroku said, looking at Kohaku.

"Yes, I do. And Keski has become more of a problem than he's worth, so I plan to kill him once he has our child," Naraku said.

"I already have requested the help of Hiten of the thunder demons, we will be going up against three priest in training, a hanyou, two full bloodied demons and guards, Kohaku can tell you about the castle since he lived there and anything else you might need, I have demons of my own who will take Keski once the barrier is down." Naraku tells him

Miroku nodded and said, "Good. I can prepare once I know all the details of the castle and rooms and such." Naraku looked at Kohaku and said, "Go ahead and tell him." As Kohaku described the building, Naraku just leaned back in his seat and watched.

Kira looked at Naraku. "Naraku please I'm begging you think about the baby, Kohaku can't feed it he won't love it the same since it's not his."Kira tells him.

Miroku listened carefully to Kohaku as he thought of spells to counter Keski's "When we were kids I stood by Keski and Karas when their parents were killed, we stayed close till Keski turned 16 and started really training the head of the village was so happy he said he knew Keski would be next in line." Miroku tells him

"That must have made you upset," Naraku said, ignoring Karas.

"Upset? It made me livid! I was supposed to be next in line, but apparently I wasn't good enough. But now I'll show him, I'll show Keski I'm better than him," Miroku said.

Miroku stood up and walked over to Naraku and fingered the necklace in his hand. "What did you do to make him put the subjugation beads on you?" Miroku asked.

"I angered him by mating another." Naraku says to him. Miroku nodded his head and walked over to his table to make some potions.

"When will you make your move, if I know Keski he'll be waiting he shows no mercy when you come after Karas or anyone under his protection." Miroku tells him.

"I will make my move while he is in labor with our child. The barrier will falter then," Naraku said, crossing his arms over his chest and his legs at the ankles.

"That's a good decision, because otherwise he will keep it strong and reinforce it every day," Miroku said.

"How far along is he?" Miroku asks.

"He's only a few weeks I just saw him, his stomach is just beginning to poke out." Naraku tells him

"Hmm I would like to see what he looks like now, he was just starting to get tall when he was given the jewel, he didn't even try to give it to me, some friend he was." Miroku says.

"If you were a real friend you would have been happy for him." Kira tells him as he leans against the wall

Miroku glared at him, not saying anything. "Your silence just proves my point," Kira said, staring right back at him. Naraku growled and said, "Kira, I am growing weary of your attitude."

"Then let me go," Kira retorted, glaring at him now.

Miroku finished his potions and walked over to Kira. "So you're Karas's lover, I had thought Keski would keep Karas all to himself." Miroku says.

Kira growled at Miroku. "Lord Sesshoumaru is going to kill you if you harm Keski!" Kira tells him.

"Do you know how many demons I've killed kid?" Miroku asks him.

"Keski isn't like he use to be however he was when you two were teens he's not like that now, he cares about others he was willing to come to Naraku to get me back. he didn't shatter the jewel he did!" he said looking at Kohaku.


	41. Chapter 41

**ch41**

Miroku's eyes widened and he turned towards Kohaku. "YOU shattered the jewel?" he hissed.

"It was an accident," Kohaku said, forcing the tremor of fear out of his voice.

Naraku looked at Kira and then at Miroku. "It was an accident my incarnation scared him and he had no choice but to shatter it." Naraku tells Miroku and leans in and kisses Kohaku on his lips, "He has learned from his mistake and want to help us." he says to Miroku.

Miroku nodded his head. "Then when we get it back take care of it." Miroku says to Kohaku. "Don't worry and please don't compare me with Keski." he says

Miroku nodded and gathered the potions and spells he had made. "These will help when the time comes," he said, placing them carefully in a carrying case designed for items such as the ones he had.

"Alright it's all done, I know where all the rooms are, I can only guess which room Keski would be in , Kohaku says the main guard name is Bankotsu." Miroku says to him.

"Yes that is his name." Naraku says and stands up

Kohaku stood up as well. "I know you have all these spells but what if Keski is teaching Karas as we speak?" he asks Miroku.

"Karas will still not know as much as his brother, so he should be fairly easy to get rid of," Miroku said. "No! I won't let you kill him!" Kira yelled, glaring from Naraku to Miroku.

* * *

><p>Karas was sitting in the garden thinking about Kira he walked up to the barrier and touched it and watched it fall away before walking just outside the line and replacing it just how it was, reinforcements and all. He then turned around and started toward where Naraku had taken him.<p>

* * *

><p>Naraku walked over to Kira and slammed him against the wall of Miroku's hut. "You're very close to being unable to walk!" Naraku hissed at him.<p>

"Let me go your nothing like my old master, you're a monster!" Kira yelled at him. "I want Karas now." Kira yelled.

Miroku looked at Kohaku. "Is he always like this?" he asks Kohaku.

"Since he's been with us yes." Kohaku answers

"Very annoying," Miroku said.

"Tell me about it," Kohaku sighed.

Miroku walked up to Kira and whacked him on the back of the head hard enough to knock him out. "That should keep him quiet for a while," Miroku said, rubbing his head.

Naraku looked at Kira's now silent form and walked over to Kohaku. "Why don't you go look around I want to talk to Miroku." Naraku says to him.

"Okay I'll be back in a bit." Kohaku tells Naraku and walks out the hut.

"What is it?" Miroku asks.

"Can you make a spell I can use now to control Keski without hurting my child?" Naraku asks him.

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "I'm not sure, but I can look it up."

"That would be very helpful in our situation," Naraku said, smirking

"You know I never thought Keski would mate a demon, what spell did you put on him?" Miroku asks as he walks over to his scrolls.

"Keski tried to kill me, then he brought me back to the shrine where he cared for me and fell in love with me."Naraku tells him.

Kohaku walked around the village seeing the children and mothers, he kept walking and stopped to look up at the moon. "I wonder if Naraku will really kill him." he said aloud.

Karas walked down the road after making sure he wasn't being followed by any of the guards. "Naraku you will pay for this." he vowed as he kept walking he stopped when he felt a demon aura and looked at the village he took his bow and arrow from his back and placed the arrow in the bow and walked into the village.

Karas was looking around for Naraku when he spotted Kohaku. "Kohaku !" he hissed, stalking up to the boy.

Kohaku looked over at the sound of his name and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Karas. He didn't have any weapons with him and he was too far from Naraku.

"Hello Karas , wait how did you get out the barrier?" Kohaku asked him.

"Don't worry about it where is Naraku and Kira?!" he demands of him .

"Why would I tell you, even if you saw him, you'll never leave with him alive." Kohaku tells him.

"Than neither will you!" Karas hissed and walked up to Kohaku and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor, "I can't believe I thought you would be like Keski!" he yelled at him

Kohaku sneered up at him and said, "I never said I would be like Keski! Everyone compared me to him, and him to me. 'Oh, Kohaku, you'll be as good as Keski one day!' 'Oh, Kohaku, Keski is getting ahead in this field, you better catch up!' Do you know how that feels! I want to be compared to no one but me!"

"Even so you have no right to betray the rest of us, Sesshoumaru brought you into his castle he took care of you protected you from the same demon you're with now!, he killed Keski how can you even want to be near him and how can you do this to Kira to me, you know I love Kira." Karas says to him.

"I didn't know Naraku planned to take Kira from you!, I wasn't in on that but I don't care what happens to Keski." Kohaku tells him.

Karas pulled Kohaku to his feet. "Take me to that spider now!" Karas demands.

Kohaku stood to his feet and Karas pulled him in front of him, unsheathing a dagger and holding it at Kohaku's neck. "So that you can't run to him when we get there," he hissed. Kohaku said nothing and just walked towards Miroku's hut.

Kohaku smirked. "You won't kill me, I look too much like Keski." Kohaku tells him.

Karas didn't say anything as they walked back to the hut.

Miroku looked over the scrolls. "So what's sex with Keski like?" Miroku said with a perverted grin, is he a screamer or does he just lay there?" he asks Naraku.

Naraku smirked and said, "Oh, he's quite vocal. But that all depends on how you do it."

Miroku chuckled and said, "I always thought of him to be the lay there and let you have your way with him kind of guy, but I guess I was wrong."

Kohaku walked into the hut with Karas . "Naraku."Kohaku says to him.

"Don't even move Naraku hand over Kira now or say goodbye to Kohaku." Karas says drawing blood making Kohaku flinch.

"Karas how did you get out the barrier?" Naraku asked him as he looked at Kohaku.

"Karas you have grown, no longer the little runt that I knew." he says.

Karas's eyes widened and he said, "Miroku? You're helping this demon to hurt my brother?" Miroku smirked and said, "I'm not as sweet as you thought I was, Karas."

Karas glared at him before turning back to Naraku. "You heard me! Give me Kira and you get Kohaku," he said

"You're truly a fool, it's a shame Keski's great talent will be gone when he's dead, you think I'll hand Kira over to you?" Naraku asks as he walks over to him. "You coming to me will only make Keski come quicker, your beautiful brother would do anything to save you." Naraku tells him. Karas pushed Kohaku out the way and grabbed his arrow and bow and let it go shooting Naraku in his arm.

Naraku hissed in pain and grasped his arm with his other one. Karas quickly shot another one deep into his leg, making it collapse under him. Kohaku and Miroku ran to him, leaving Kira unguarded. He shot one more into Naraku's other leg before running to his love, shaking his shoulder and seeing Kira's eyes flutter open. "Kira, hurry, we have to go!" Karas said, pulling Kira to his feet.

Kira moaned and slowly stood up, Karas untied him and helped him out the hut. "Karas are you crazy , if Naraku gets us he'll torture you for sure."Kira tells him.

"Maybe but for now he's hurt and we have to go, I have a feeling Keski is going to get me when we get back." Karas tells him.

"Naraku hold on I'll get them out." Kohaku tells him.

"No you have to stop them Kira knows our plans go!" he tells Kohaku as he summons Kagura and Kanna.

Kohaku nodded and ran out of the hut, Kagura and Kanna behind him. Kagura drew out her feather and the three jumped on, trying to find the two. Karas and Kira were now running through the forest, hiding their auras and keeping in the shade of the trees as the moon shone down on them. "We'll be there soon! It didn't take me long to get there!" Karas huffed, keeping his voice down. Kira nodded, jumping over a protruding tree root.

Kira looked up in the sky seeing Kagura. "Damn keep going one of us has to get back to the castle!" Kira yelled at him as he grabbed Karas by the hand and ran with him. "What have you been eating?" Kira asked Karas.

"It's hard not to eat when your brother is eating all these cookies and food around you!" Karas said in his defense. Kira chuckled as they ran on, "Well you'll lose some weight from running." Kira tells him.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled knocking them to the ground. Kira grabbed Karas's bow and arrow and shot it at Kagura and helped Karas stand and the two continued to run they ran to the castle. "Keski, Caren, Dante drop the barrier!" they yelled

The three priests were still awake at the moment, though they hadn't heard Karas leave. They heard him and Kira yell and ran outside, seeing them. "Quickly!" Keski said. They did the symbols just as Karas and Kira jumped at the barrier and quickly put it back up, making Kagura swerve her feather to avoid hitting the barrier. Kagura cursed and said, "Naraku is not going to be happy."

Keski glared at Karas and walked over to him. "You're not afraid right maybe I should bend you over my knee and give you a spanking!, how dare you leave and not tell me, what if Naraku had killed you!?" Keski asks him.

"I'm sorry I just had to get Kira back, and see no harm all safe." Karas says to him.

Keski wasn't amused. Karas quickly hid behind Kira. "Help me." he says

Kira smiled and said, "Thanks for saving me, Karas, but I think you need to handle your brother on your own." He kissed his lips and stepped aside, taking Karas's hand in his own.

"Look Keski I saved Kira on my own, and if I told you and you went, Naraku would have you, that's why I went on my own and it's good I did , Naraku is planning something big he has Miroku on his side and it seems Miroku hates you." Karas tells him.

"It's true they're waiting till you go into labor so they can get into the castle." Kira tells him. "Miroku?, why would he help Naraku?" Keski wonders.

"Because, like Kohaku, he hated being compared to you and felt he should have the jewel," Karas said.

Keski sighed and said, "Why do all of these people from our past have to come up?"

"I don't know, but we need to figure something out. We have to tell Sesshoumaru," Karas said.

"You want to wake up a dog demon?" Kira asked Karas.

"Not us, Keski, Sesshoumaru won't rip his head off." Karas says with a grin. Keski rolled his eyes and walked into the castle. "Karas you left Shippo in the room alone?" Keski asks. "he was busy playing, he's okay." Karas says as they walk up the steps and stop in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's door. "What if they're you know?" Karas asks.

Keski knocked on the door getting no answer he opened the door and walked in and over to the large bed seeing Sesshoumaru's white hair .Keski bent down and tapped Sesshoumaru on his shoulder. "Fluffy wake up." he says.

Sesshoumaru groaned and turned over, pulling Kagome close to him, making Keski stifle chuckles. He took a deep breath and tapped Sesshoumaru's shoulder again. "Fluffy, wake up!" he hissed. Sesshoumaru sighed, groaning as he said, "This better be important.

"It is Karas snuck out the house and lowered the barrier," Keski said in a hurry.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened. "He did what?!" Sesshoumaru yelled and let go of Kagome and got out the bed.

"He's back now, he went to rescue Kira and now we need to talk so come on before you wake Kagome up." Keski tells him.

Sesshoumaru grunted. "What are you doing up?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"The baby's been moving around more since Naraku came." Keski tells him

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "It's been moving a lot lately anyways. Come on, let's leave so that Kagome doesn't wake." He put on a robe and walked out of his room behind Keski and down the stairs to the sitting room where the others had gathered.

Sesshoumaru looked at Karas. "Have I not punished you enough when you were a teen?" Sesshoumaru asks. "If it was Kagome you do the same thing now shut up and listen to what Kira has to tell you." Karas tells him.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Speak Kira so I can teach Karas what happens to him when he angers me." Sesshoumaru says to him. Kira sighed.

"Well Naraku took me and Kohaku to this village where he said there was another priest, turns out the priest and Keski grew up in the same village and he hates Keski, his name is Miroku." Kira tells him

Sesshoumaru looked at Kira and said, "Is he a major threat?"

"Yes. He made a bunch of potions and spells and before Karas got there I was already fading in and out of consciousness and heard Naraku ask him if there were any way that he could control Keski without hurting the baby," Kira said, looking between Sesshoumaru and Keski.

Keski placed his hand on his stomach and stood up,and began pacing the room "Miroku might be more skilled than me, he's probably studied dark magic I don't know any of that, my baby is in danger and Naraku doesn't care anymore."Keski said with tears in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed and got up and walked over to Keski. "Keski I promise you, I won't let any harm come to you or the baby, this Miroku what ever he tries we will fight it, you did good tonight, you stood your ground."Sesshoumaru says to him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ch42**

Keski gave him a small smile and said, "I did, didn't I?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, giving him a reassuring smile and said, "Yes, you did. Now why don't you sit back down? You must be tired by now."

Keski nodded and took his seat again. "Alright, we need to come up with a counter attack, to start," Sesshoumaru said.

"How are we supposed to do that we don't know any evil priests, Naraku probably got demons you screwed over too Sesshoumaru!" Karas said to him.

"That's true your dad did say when you went looking for priest to train the boys you just ordered them to come." Caren said.

"Yeah I did and I do it again I am a demon Lord I come from noble blood Naraku sold his soul to become what I am." Sesshoumaru tells them. "

Keski nodded his head. "Well if Naraku isn't going to bother me till I go into labor let's leave the castle and go and try to find allies."Keski tells them.

"While that is a good idea, we could be out there and if he sees you're without a barrier while we travel, he could try and attack to get you back," Sesshoumaru said.

"You heard him yourself, Sesshoumaru. He said he'll give me three months to think over going back with him. He knows that by then I'll be having the baby. We should take advantage of his 'deal', don't you think?" Keski said.

"Naraku and deal don't go together." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"We could leave Shippo, Souta and Rin at your father's castle that way they be safe and I can put a barrier around me very quickly I'll make a spell like I made when Kagome was pregnant with Rin, that will keep me and the baby safe."Keski says with a smile.

"I'll start brewing it." Caren says and get ups to go into the kitchen.

"Alright but you two brothers have to listen and no matter how Naraku tries to sweet talk you Keski you go and sit him if you have too." Sesshoumaru tells him

Keski nodded and said, "Okay. But then I'd like to make extra of the formula to put on all of you, because since you are all close to me, he could try to use you against me, as he did with Karas and Kira."

"I am not putting that on me I couldn't even touch Kagome for those months." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Fine Fluffy everyone gets it but Fluffy." Keski says to him and places his hands on his stomach feeling the baby move. "When I found out I was pregnant I was hoping Naraku be so happy he want to share in this and forget about the shards."Keski says to him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "I know, Keski. But we're excited about the baby, even if it is his, because we know that it's yours, too, and I know you'll raise it right."

Keski yawned and started dozing off, Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose up when he smelled that putrid smell.

"Here we go." Caren says as he brings the potion over. Karas lifted Keski's shirt up and saw the baby moving. "Wow look at it." he says. Caren took the potion and began rubbing it on Keski's stomach. "I bet it looks like a mixture of them both." Dante says.

"That will be fun, seeing Naraku every time I look at it," Dante said. Caren smacked the back of his head and said, "It wont' be anything like it's father. Keski will be raising it." Dante just rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his head where it was hit.

"The baby will be fine as long as we don't let Inuyasha teach him or her anything." Karas says. "That goes for you too." Sesshoumaru says to Karas.

"I'll be a good Uncle, but I am not going in there when he delivers." Karas tells them.

"Why not?" Kira asks.

"I wanna live I heard what Kagome did to Sesshoumaru when she had Rin." Karas says

"She didn't kill me, did she? Not like she could if she tried, anyway," Sesshoumaru said, watching Caren rub the potion on Keski's stomach as the baby moved. Karas cleared his throat as he saw Kagome coming down the stairs, glaring at Sesshoumaru's back

"I am The Lord she is the Lady but I am Alpha, Kagome is like any other woman , Sara was the same Sara was more willing to do things without me having to ask, Sara was curvy with her blue eyes and dark hair if you guys saw her you would never look at a man again." Sesshoumaru tells them.

"Oh really?" Kagome growled with her hands on her hips. "How dare you talk about that tramp of a princess!" Kagome yells at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome calm down I picked you didn't I?" Sesshoumaru says to her

Kagome growled and said, "Yes, after your father caught us having sex before you even officially started courting me!" Karas and Kira gasped, looking at Sesshoumaru, who was now turned around and looking at Kagome. "Did you really have to yell that at the top of your lungs!? What if Rin heard!?" he hissed.

Kagome growled low in her throat and said, "If Rin heard, then great. She should know the real reason why we were married." She sighed, staring at the ground, and when she looked back up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, Kagome, you know that wasn't the reason why we were married," Sesshoumaru sighed, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered to her, "Do you remember when we first met? I was still with Sara then, but when I saw you at that ball, you took my breath away. At that moment I knew that you were my mate. Not just any mate, but my soul mate."

Kagome wiped the tears from her face and smiled at Sesshoumaru and kissed him on his lips. Kagome twitched her nose "Do we have to use this?" she asks.

"Yes we're going out tomorrow sending Rin and Shippo to my fathers for now while we go and try to find allies, Naraku has a dark priest on his side now and they're planning to make a spell so Naraku can control Keski while he is pregnant." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"I see well I better pack Rin's things then, and I'll pack Shippos's since Keski is knocked out." Kagome tells him and stands up she bent down to Keski's stomach. "Hi baby we can't wait to meet you." she coos. Sesshoumaru shook his head at her

She gently kissed Keski's stomach, ignoring the smell of the poultice and turned around, going back up the stairs and silently going into their child's room. Sesshoumaru sighed and stared after her before turning to the others. "What?" he said, seeing all of them staring besides Keski, who was passed out in the chair. "You are so whipped," Dante said. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes before gently picking up Keski. "Make sure your traveling things are packed by tomorrow. Karas, pack Keski's for me as well. I'm putting him in bed where he belongs," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the unconscious man in his arms.

* * *

><p>Kohaku nodded and said, "Okay. Why do you want that spell?" "Because then Keski won't be such a pain to come to me," Naraku said.<p>

"Do you love him Naraku, if you do just tell me and I'll go, I'll hand over the shards and go to Hiten." Kohaku tells him.

"Kohaku I want you, I love you after the baby there is no Keski and I." Naraku says to him. "Why don't I believe you, that baby is going to be beautiful because of you and Keski." Kohaku says to him

Naraku tilted Kohaku's chin so he was looking at him. "The children we will have will be even better," he said. Kohaku looked at him sadly and said, "It won't be the same."

"Kohaku you have nothing to worry about I want you, sleeping with Keski it just happened before you decided you wanted to really be with me, I had needs and Keski was there and it happened." Naraku tells him.

"Oh so that's your excuse sleep in your office oh and sit, sit SIT!" Kohaku yelled and stormed off to their bedroom slamming the door shut and putting up a barrier.

Kanna saw this and the quite child giggled at Naraku on the floor

Naraku half growled/half groaned as he stood, dusting off the front of his kimono. Kanna was still giggling and Naraku glared at her. "Don't you have something to do?" he said.

"Yes master," Kanna said, still giggling, as she walked down the hallway. Naraku walked to the door of their bedroom and said, "Kohaku, put down the barrier."

"I don't think so!, go sleep somewhere else, go find Keski to keep you warm!" Kohaku yelled as he sat in the bed under the warm covers.

"Kohaku I am warning you." Naraku growled

"I said no go cool off and I'll see you in the morning." Kohaku says to him.

"You and Keski are more alike than you care to admit!" Naraku yelled at him and walked down to his office. "Kanna get in here!" Naraku yelled at her .

"Yes Master." she said.

"Show me Keski now" he growled.

Kanna did as he asked showing him Keski sleeping in the bed. "Master wants him." she says.

Naraku growled and said, "I want the child, not him. Kohaku is more loyal to me."

"But master knows that Keski truly loves him, even if he does not agree with master's choices," Kanna said, her eyes glazed over as if she were looking far off somewhere else

Naraku glared at Kanna before looking back at Keski. "Keski is my toy and will die by my hands." Naraku tells her and turns his back to her closing his eyes to get some sleep.

"You can't kill him." Kanna says before walking out the room.

The next morning the castle was a buzz as Souta, Rin and Shippo were crying since they had to go to Inutashio's castle. "We wanna go with you daddy!" Rin cried as her face turned red. "Keski please let me come I'll be good." Shippo whined

Keski knelt down in front of the kit and said, "I would bring you with me, Shippo, but this is better this way I'll know you're safe. I don't want you in danger. Any of you. I want you to listen to Inutaisho and Izayoi, okay? Make sure you are respectful." He pulled Shippo into his arms and hugged him close.

"But what about the baby?" Shippo asks.

"I'll be back in plenty of time before the baby is born I promise you won't miss the birth of your baby brother or sister." Keski says to him.

"Rin I am not putting you or Souta in danger now behave at your grandfathers." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kikyo walked over to Souta. "I'll be back,Souta I have to talk some sense into your brother's head." she tells him. "O..okay." Souta hiccuped. Suikotsu hugged Souta.

"It's okay be a big boy and protect Rin and Shippo." he tells him. "Okay!" Souta tells him and leaves with Inutashio's guards.

Keski kissed Shippo's forehead and watched as the kit ran to catch up with Souta and jumped onto his shoulder, both boys sniffling. Ah Un was going with them as extra protection and to ride on when they were tired, Rin already settled onto his back as Kagome and Sesshoumaru both kissed her goodbye. Rin clung to her mother and said, "I don't want to leave, mommy!"

"I know, baby. We'll come get you as soon as we can, okay?" Kagome said.

Rin nodded after a moment and reluctantly let go of her, waving sadly as Ah Un caught up with the others.

Once the kids were out the way the adults began walking. "So who will we ask, or should I ask who haven't you pissed off?" Inuyasha says to him.

"Inuyasha go walk with Shiori before I take your head off." Sesshoumaru threatened.

"As if you could Father would be here in an instant." Inuyasha says to him.

Keski was busy eating as he listened to the others. "Where did you get that?" Caren asked him seeing him chew on cookies

"I brought a bunch. Kagome's been baking them like crazy," Keski said, taking another bite. Caren nodded and said, "May I?"

"Of course, here," Keski said, handing him a cookie. Caren took a bite and said, "She's an excellent cook." Keski just nodded, taking another bite.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air then looked at Kagome. "Why are you feeding him cookies when I put him on a diet?" he asked Kagome.

"Leave Keski alone he's eating your nasty vegetables!"Kagome hissed. Inuyasha walked over to Shiori and took her hand in his. "Maybe we should go and see your dad." he says to her. "Inuyasha father and mother decided to go on a vacation since they knew I'd be staying with your brother." she tells him

Oh," Inuyasha said, blushing slightly from embarrassment. Shiori giggled and kissed his cheek, saying, "When they get back I promise we'll go visit."

Karas held on tight to Kira. "You're never leaving my side again, we'll fight Naraku together along with Miroku and whoever else he gets to join him." Karas says.

"Yeah it's too bad we can't talk any sense into Kohaku." Kira says.

"Kira what else did Naraku say how is he planning for taking care of the baby without Keski?" Sesshoumaru asks

"Kohaku's going to be a substitute," Kira said. Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Figures. But he won't be able to take care of it, he isn't producing milk like Keski is." "I know, but they would most likely of found a way," Kira said. Sesshoumaru just nodded as they continued walking.

Keski cleared his throat, "Kohaku isn't touching my child, Naraku can get him pregnant if he wants to instead of pestering me, he should just have sex with Kohaku like he kept telling me he was going to do." he tells them.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Keski and snatched the bag of cookies from Keski. "No more." he tells him.

"You big bully, you overgrown fur ball!" Keski yelled at him

Sesshoumaru ignored him and stored the cookies in his own bag before catching up to Kagome, leaving Keski pouting. Kira smirked and pulled out an extra cookie he had gotten before Sesshoumaru took them. He handed it to Keski, making him smile.

Naraku was up and early and was sitting in his office drinking a nice cup of hot tea when Kohaku walked into the room dressed. "Hoped you slept good." Naraku says to him.

"Yeah like a baby, I am sorry about what I did last night I was just stressed out so I was thinking we go out today I have a surprise for you." Kohaku says to him.

Naraku thought for a moment and said, "Alright. We can spare a day."

Kohaku smiled and said, "Good!"

"What did you have in mind?" Naraku asked.

"You'll see," Kohaku said.

Naraku finished the tea and stood up, Kohaku took his hand and lead him out the study where Kanna was waiting, Kanna was standing there with her mirror by her side.

"I asked Kanna to come along part of the surprise." Kohaku says to him as Kanna quietly walked out behind them much different from the girl that laughed at him last night.

Naraku followed him out of the castle and said, "Where on earth are we going, Kohaku?"

"I told you, it's a surprise!" Kohaku said, smiling.

Keski was now resting on a fallen log, Sesshoumaru had Bankotsu and the other guards began to set up camp to cook some food. "I guess Koga would be a good allies." Caren says as he puts some vegetables in a pot to cook with meat.

Kikyo walked over to Keski. "I am sorry my son is causing you so much grief in your condition." she says. "It's my fault too I made him mad a lot before I got pregnant." Keski tells her

Kikyo nodded and said, "Even so, he shouldn't be treating you this way." She sat down beside him and watched as the others helped put the camp together.

"Thank you for not hating me, I just should have left Naraku alone but I didn't he said he wanted to be with Kohaku but I couldn't accept it." Keski tells her. "Keski a lot of things were said and done that we all wish we could take back but now you have a little life growing inside of you and you have to worry about that not Kohaku and not Naraku, let Sesshoumaru deal with it." Kikyo tells him

Keski sighed and said, "You're right. I just can't help but worry though. Kohaku is, in a way, part of me." Kikyo smiled kindly and said, "I know what you mean, dear."

Naraku growled as he followed Kohaku and Kanna. "Kohaku are we lost?" Naraku asks him. "No now follow!" he yells at Naraku and keeps walking to them come to a clearing where there was a crisp clean river. "Take a bath, while Kanna and I go see about that surprise.

"Kohaku tells him and walks away with Kanna making sure their scents are hidden as they hide in the bushes spying on Keski. "Kanna when I give the word you're to bring Naraku here." he tells her.

Kanna nodded and waited for the command. After a few moments Kohaku said, "Alright, go get him." Kanna quickly went back to the clearing and said, "This way, Master." Naraku re-dressed and followed her over to where Kohaku was hiding.

Naraku looked into the clearing seeing Keski glaring at Sesshoumaru as he ate his stew."I don't like this Sesshoumaru." Keski tells him.

"Just eat it, it's good for the baby." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Keski ate more of the stew ."Only for you baby." he says as he rubs his stomach.

"Hey Keski we decided to let Sesshoumaru be in the room when you give birth." Karas tells him

Keski blushed and said, "Why? There's going to be enough people already..."

"No just you, the healer, and Sesshoumaru we'll be waiting downstairs ."Karas tells him.

"And why is that?" Keski asked.

"Because I want to live I want my hand to stay intact and besides we have to keep the barrier up." Caren says quickly.

Keski chuckled," Cowards." he says and stands up and puts his bowl down, "I'm wash my hands and face, I'll be back." he says to Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Don't go too far."

"I won't. I'll be back in a few minutes," Keski said, heading towards a river that was a few minutes away from their camp

Naraku stood up slowly making sure not to make a noise he followed Keski to the river along with Kohaku, Kanna was made to stay behind to stop the others from interfering.

Keski dipped his hands in the water cleaning them off and then washing his face. Keski sat back on his knees. "Keski stand up slowly." Naraku says to him.

Keski's eyes glazed over and he did as he was told, slowly standing. "Now turn around and face me," Naraku said. Keski again followed Naraku's command, facing him.

"Wow it worked." Kohaku says. Naraku placed his hand on Keski's stomach and felt the baby moving around.

"Lively little thing." he says and then looks at Keski, his nose scrunched up when he smelled the scent coming off of Keski. "A spell." Naraku said

."Keski come with me it's time to go." Naraku tells him. Keski started to move but his feet wouldn't listen to the command.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and said, "Keski, it's time to go home. Come with me." Again, Keski's feet didn't budge.

Naraku growled low in his throat and Kohaku said, "It might be the spell, Naraku."

Kohaku walked over to Keski. "I remember this smell it was on Kagome when she was pregnant with Rin." Kohaku says to him.

Naraku walked over to Keski and dug his claws in his arms. "Move your damn body now!" he growled out. Keski winced feeling the claws in his skin. "Stop hurting me." he said to Naraku.

Naraku narrowed his eyes again and said, "Do what you're told, Keski, and come with me!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Keski said, blinking his eyes furiously, the connection broken. "Let me go or I'll scream for Sesshoumaru," Keski hissed, glaring at Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru is busy right now thanks to Kanna."Naraku tells him.

"You said I have 3months!, let go!" Keski yelled at him.

"That was before you left the safety of the palace." Naraku tells him.

Keski pulled away from Naraku and slapped him on his face. "You teamed up with Miroku that's why I left I need to do things before my child is born."he tells him

Naraku growled and turned back towards Keski. "Do things? Like what? Get your life back? Have a better connection to those who care about you? You're going to die anyway Keski, obviously you know this. Now just come with me and live your last three months with the man you mated," he said, holding out his hand.

"No," Keski said, staring at him defiantly" I am not going to die!, I am not the same man I was back then I know how you're , I am not leaving my baby to be raised by you, I'll find another mate and I'll make allies, all I wanted was to be mated with you, but just used me Kohaku is more for you, you twisted him to your evil ways you will not get my shards or baby Naraku!" Keski said as he backed away from him he looked at the river.

"Keski don't do anything stupid." Kohaku says to him.

Keski jumped into the river and began swimming back toward the camp to get to Sesshoumaru.

Naraku growled and grabbed Kohaku and made it back toward the camp. Sesshoumaru heard his name called and ran in that direction. "You cannot pass." Kanna said as she stepped out from behind the bush holding her mirror up.

"Get out of my way girl." he ordered her.

"Naraku is nearby" Kira says to him

Caren loaded his arrow and shot at Kanna. "Go!" he tells Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded and ran toward the river seeing Keski swimming he jumped in the river and swam toward Keski.

Keski felt himself tiring and started to panic about the baby. He used the last of his strength and gave one last powerful stroke before collapsing, Sesshoumaru getting to him just in time. He found a foot hold in the river and jumped out, holding Keski in his arms, who was now breathing heavily. "I need the baby to be checked," he said breathlessly as Sesshoumaru landed. "Kagome, Dante, protect him and check the baby!" he said before turning around to see Naraku and Kohaku coming out of the trees.

Kagome and Caren bent down beside Keski and lifted his shirt up. Caren placed his hand over the stomach the baby stayed still for a few minutes before beginning to move around again. "The baby is fine Keski, but we need to get you in some dry clothes." Caren tells him. Kagome stood up. "How can you treat him this way Naraku, you put your own baby in danger!, you could have killed them both!" Kagome yells at him.

"He did that to him self I told him to come he jumped in the river" Naraku tells her. "Get out of the way Sesshoumaru." Naraku says to him.

"No. You've hurt him enough already. Leave us," Sesshoumaru growled, drawing Tokijin.

"You think you can beat me with that sword alone?" Naraku said

. "No, but with this one as well, you bastard," Inuyasha said, standing next to his brother with Tetsusaiga in his hand.

Shiori had joined Dante and Kagome, kneeling down next to Keski and holding him while Kagome got him dry clothing.

Naraku looked at Keski. "He would have been mine if it wasn't for that spell, I will have him Sesshoumaru now or in three months, if you make me wait many will die you want that on your hands?' Naraku asked him.

Kikyo walked up on them "Kohaku what are you doing how could you?!" Kikyo asked him and walked up to her son and pulled him away from Naraku as she glared at him.

"I've made my choice, mother. I love him," Kohaku said, looking over his shoulder at Naraku, who was still glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Kohaku, what you're feeling is not love. You haven't even been out there yet, Naraku is the first one you've met!" Kikyo said, turning her son's face back to look at her, sadness in her eyes. "You're breaking my heart, Kohaku. Mine, your father's, even Souta's. You've become something else," she said, tears welling up in her eyes

"Mother please don't cry when the war comes you father and Souta will be spared." Kohaku tells her.

Karas looked at Kohaku. "So that's how it is after we protected you when you couldn't feed yourself all that you want to save is your parents and brother!, I should have killed you earlier." Karas tells him.

"But you didn't Karas this doesn't have to end bad just hand Keski over and you'll all live." Kohaku says to him.

"Kohaku you're not a killer!" Kikyo tries to reason with him

Kohaku looked at her and hissed, "You don't know what I am, mother. You left my raising to Kagome and Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo gasped, her hand over her mouth. "Kohaku, we both did a good deal of raising you. Everyone did," Suikotsu said, walking up to stand next to his wife.

"How can you stand by him when he took me from you Kohaku and beat me and made a slave of me?" Suikotsu asks him. "You didn't die Father you're alive he gave you back!" Kohaku spat.

"What have you done to him Naraku?!" Suikotsu asks him.

"Your son has a mind of his own."Naraku says not taking his eyes off of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome came back with some clothes Karas stood in front of her hiding Keski's body from Naraku's view as he changed clothes. Naraku was tired of them ."Fine so be it." Naraku tells them as he calls forth his demon bees and Juuroumaru.

Keski saw the three coming and quickly put up a barrier, though weaker than the one around the castle, it was still strong. "Keski, we'll take over. You rest," Caren said.

Keski just nodded and watched as Caren and Dante made the signals, Kagome pulling Kohaku's parents over the barrier line just as it came down. Kikyo buried her face in Suikotsu's chest and her shoulders shook with sobs, while Suikotsu stared at his son, disappointment evident in his features.

Juuroumaru landed next to Naraku and bowed. "Yes master." he says.

"Kill Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ."Naraku tells him and then looks at Keski. "Drop the barrier Keski no one will harm you." he says to him.

"Shut up I'm sick of you, why can't you keep our deal, you kill me, you won't find the jewels." Keski tells him.

"I'll find them you underestimate Kohaku." Naraku says to him.

"He doesn't know half of what I know, Naraku, and you know that!" Keski said, glaring at him. "That may be, but he'll learn. He's a quick learner, unlike you," Naraku said.

Keski looked at Naraku. "I don't know what I ever saw in you!, I thought that maybe with the baby we could try again, but you're evil!" Keski tells him and grabs Caren's arrow and bow and steps out the barrier and loads it and shoots Juuroumaru in his arm.

Juuroumaru hissed in pain, twirling towards him and holding onto his injured arm. Keski quickly reloaded the bow and shot another arrow at him, only missing by inches when Juuroumaru moved out of the way.

"Next one is for you Naraku if you don't leave now!" Keski warned him as he loaded another arrow and pointed it at his mate.

"You won't do it." Naraku says to him.

"Try me this baby comes first and I will protect it with all of my spiritual powers!" Keski says to him.

"Naraku you can't control him right now." Kohaku tells him and looks at his parents in the barrier.

"I've already attempted to. Obviously it didn't work," Naraku said, not taking his eyes off of Keski.

"We agreed to three months, If you bother us again, I will kill you. And this time I'll make sure it's finished," Keski said, continuing to glare at him.

Naraku called his demon bees off as well as Juuroumaru. "When I see you next time you'll regret what happened here today." Naraku says to Keski.

"Leave!" Keski tells him as the baby kicks. "I'm sorry little one." he says as he looks at Naraku. "I loved you Naraku." Keski tells him.

Naraku smirked and said, "And I suppose you thought I loved you, too, correct? Well, as you can see, you were wrong."

"Obviously. I should have figured it out when you had killed me the first time, but I just wouldn't. I loved you too much. Now I don't love you at all," Keski said


	43. Chapter 43

**CH 43**

**Special Thanks to Shelby for always helping me **

Bankotsu growled and walked over to Keski. "I'll raise the baby with you." Bankotsu tells Keski and then kisses him on his lips causing all types of emotions to go off in the camp. Inuyasha mouth was open gaping like a fish, Karas was to shocked to speak, Sesshoumaru shook his head at the idiot. Naraku's blood was boiling now.

Keski hesitated for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around Bankotsu's neck, kissing him back, which angered Naraku further while it surprised the rest of the camp even more. "Get your hands off of him!" Naraku hissed

Bankotsu kissed Keski more before the breaking the kiss and turning towards Naraku as he took Keski's hand in his. "What do you care Naraku you don't love him, how you want a child over Keski is beyond me, but I will raise the baby with him." he tells Naraku.

"You a human you think I'll allow that?!" he growled out.

"Take Kohaku and leave." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku as he now stood in front of Keski and Bankotsu Naraku growled more "Enjoy your three months of life Sesshoumaru." Naraku tells him as he calls Kanna he was going to see Hiten now.

"I will, and much longer than that," Sesshoumaru said, his gaze not leaving Naraku's. Naraku growled low in his chest before grabbing Kohaku and forming his miasma cloud, taking to the sky.

Once they were gone Sesshoumaru glared at Bankotsu. "You fool what is wrong with you?!, he won't hesitate to kill you." Sesshoumaru tells him and looks at Keski who was quite for a change. "Why are you quite?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Oh no reason I just want to SIT!" Keski yelled since Naraku wasn't that far away.

Naraku was pulled through the bottom of the miasma cloud and fell face first into the ground. Luckily for Kohaku the cloud stayed in tact and he didn't fall as well. Naraku growled as he got up and was about to go back but Kohaku landed gently next to him and said, "No, Naraku. Three months. Three months and then we'll get our revenge."

Naraku climbed back on the cloud and headed on to Hiten's. He couldn't get the image of Bankotsu kissing Keski out of his head, he looked at Kohaku"Tell me Kohaku why do you help me when you know what I want with jewel?" Naraku asks him.

"I love you even though we haven''t mated yet, what you do with the jewel is for you to decide but doesn't it make you wonder why Keski didn't sense either of us when he was at the river?" Kohaku asks him

Naraku thought for a moment and said, "There could be a possibility that the pregnancy is weakening his senses."

Kohaku smirked and said, "We can use that to our advantage."

"Hmm how when Sesshoumaru is around him every second?" Naraku said to him.

"Sesshoumaru and Kagome will soon go into heat and Sesshoumaru won't be able to ignore that we can watch Keski from Kanna's mirror keep an eye on him and wait for our moment, you noticed Shippo wasn't there neither was my brother or Rin, which means they won't be traveling long." Kohaku tells him.

Naraku nodded, smirking, and said, "It's a good thing we brought her along, then. We'll be checking up on their group soon." He pulled Kohaku closed and kissed his lips roughly. "You have such wonderful ideas," he said.

Kanna glared at her master, she liked Keski he seemed to be able to save Kagura from Naraku's wrath she held her mirror close to her chest. "But master the baby needs Keski and Kagura and I like him." she said in a soft voice, voicing her opinion for the second time.

Kohaku broke the kiss. "How can you like someone who hurts Naraku?" Kohaku asked her.

"He only hurts Master because he hurt Keski first," Kanna said, glaring at Kohaku now.

"Kanna hush, I don't know what you thought Keski was going to be for you and Kagura but get the thoughts out your head." Naraku tells her.

"But Master ,Keski talks to us, you and Kohaku ignore us and only speak when you want us to do something." Kanna says.

Hiten was resting outside he didn't have much to do since he was waiting for Naraku to tell him when this kidnapping war was going to start.

"Kanna, I said hush," Naraku said.

"This is what I meant master," Kanna whispered sadly before being quiet. Naraku ignored her and watched in front of them again as they traveled towards Hiten.

"Here we go with the thunder." Kohaku says to Naraku.

"He won't attack you, you actually made an impression on him last time we were here." Naraku says to him and smiles.

"Yeah he wanted to keep me here." Kohaku reminds him.

"Yes he's a perverted demon."Naraku tells him as they land. Kanna hopped off and walked slowly behind Naraku and Kohaku.

Hiten looked over his shoulder seeing Naraku and Kohaku, along with a little girl. "Naraku your back, I was hoping you and Keski made up so I wouldn't have to fight Sesshoumaru." he says.

"Sorry to disappoint," Naraku said, smirking. Hiten chuckled and said,

"That's just fine. I'm up for a challenge." Naraku chuckled and said, "Good, because Sesshoumaru is one hell of a warrior."

Hiten stood up ."Hello Kohaku nice to see you again."Hiten says and walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. "It's been so long since I had some, how about dumping Naraku and come with me?" Hiten asked.

"Hiten remove your body from my mate." Hiten sighed and let Kohaku go. "Oh you didn't tell me you had a daughter." Hiten says as he looks at Kanna.

"She isn't our child. She is my incarnation," Naraku said, wrapping an arm around Kohaku's shoulders and pulling him into his side. "Well either way she looks wonderful," Hiten said. Kanna looked at him with indifference, standing slightly behind Naraku and Kohaku.

" So what brings you here?" Hiten asks.

"Keski is due to have my baby soon, right now he's walking around without the protection of the palace, Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be going into heat soon, which will leave Keski unprotected." Naraku says.

"What makes you think he can't protect himself?" Hiten ask folding his arms over his chest. "Kohaku noticed how Keski didn't sense my aura or the shards Kohaku is carrying." Naraku tells him

Hiten smirked and said, "That gives us an advantage. A slight one, but an advantage all the same." Naraku nodded and said, "Yes, but his senses will be returning closer to the due date, stronger and stronger each day."

"We also have a dark priest named Miroku he will be he will be helping us to bring the barrier down if Keski gets back to the castle to give birth. " Naraku tells him.

"I understand, no harm is to come to him, I'd hate to kill Sesshoumaru's offspring , not to fond of killing kids."Hiten tells him.

"If the plans go correctly, the children will still be with Sesshoumaru's father," Naraku said.

"I'm assuming that at the moment that is where they are," Hiten said.

Naraku nodded and said, "That is correct. But that also means that their travels won't be that long, so we must hurry if we want to finish this here and now."

Hiten paced back and forth as he thought about this. "Two demons that can turn into giant dogs, going into heat soon, a half demon with a big sword, and five priest one is pregnant, how are you going to keep Keski at your castle while he's pregnant won't he purify you?, for that matter how are you going to get him alone?" Hiten asked him.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Naraku said, smirking at Kohaku, who smiled back. Hiten nodded and said, "Then I'll leave those details to you." Hiten tells him.

A few weeks had gone by and Keski's stomach was growing nicely. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and sniffed the air, he stood up and walked over to her. "It's time Kagome." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Inuyasha, Bankotsu you're in charge we'll see you in a week." Sesshoumaru tells them.

"Have fun." Keski tells him from his place under the tree.

Kagome just stood and took Sesshoumaru's hand, not taking her eyes off of him. Sesshoumaru smirked and the two transformed into their dog forms before running off.

Karas shook his head, I am glad those two are gone, kept making goo, goo eyes at each other." he says.

"I think it's romantic." Shiori says as she smiles at Inuyasha.

"Hey no mating!" Caren growls at them.

Keski sighed "Naraku will show up now we have to be ready." Keski tells them.

Caren looked at him and said, "With two priests, and two in training, we'll be able to keep the barrier up. You just focus on resting and taking care of that baby."

Keski sighed and said, "You don't understand. Some of the power I have is the main support of this shield. If anything happens to me it will waver and there will be a weak spot."

"Keski have faith in us we protected Kohaku from Naraku

all those years, besides if we don't protect you, Sesshoumaru will have our heads." Caren says. "Yeah but Inuyasha and Banks will get it worse." Karas says and walks over to his brother and sits down beside him. "If you have to use your power don't do so if it hurts you or the baby ,I hate Naraku why can't he just be happy with Kohaku and leave you the hell alone." Karas says to him.

"Because I have the two things he wants most," Keski whispered, his hand resting on his swollen belly, his other at his neck, clutching the pouch with the shards he had already collected.

Inuyasha stood up. "Banks go get some wood with Dante, Kira and Karas go get some water, "I'll stay here with Caren and Shiori and watch over Naraku's treasure." he says to them Banks looked at Keski and left with Dante to get wood, Karas hugged Keski before getting up and going with Kira to get water .

Kanna walked into the study where Naraku and Kohaku were sitting she slowly walked over to Naraku and held up the mirror glaring at him the whole time showing him that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were indeed gone for now.

Naraku smirked and said, "Good. Now it is time to go into action." Kohaku looked up from the scroll he was reading and said, "What are we going to do first?

Naraku closed his eyes and contacted Kagura telling her to Take Miroku to take him to the camp site, he then sent his bees to show Hiten where to go. "Now we go get your arrows and Keski's sword, well it's your now." Naraku tells him.

Kanna gripped the mirror tight with her little fingers. "I won't hurt Keski." she says to Naraku.

Naraku glared at her and said, "You will do as your told, or do I have to start treating you like I do Kagura?" Kanna's eyes widened slightly with fear, clutching her mirror to her chest.

"No master, I'll obey." Kanna tells him and looks down.

Kohaku walked out the study and went to get his arrows and sword. "Don't forget your place Kanna, be like Juuroumaru even Kagura is learning to obey." Naraku tells her.

Miroku flew on Kagura feather with her. "There may be a barrier up already." she says to him. "Not a problem I've been wanting to try my new spells out." Miroku tells her.

"How good can your spells be your last one didn't work, Keski didn't obey Naraku." she points out.

Miroku snorted and said, "I just haven't practiced that spell. It was the first time I was trying it." Kagura just laughed, not saying anything as they sped forward towards the camp. Kira looked over at Caren and said, "Don't forget, Naraku has Miroku on his side. He'll have counter spells for the barrier and our attacks."

"Yeah I know and if he was trained with Keski that is going to be a problem he'll be just as strong, Keski can't fight him but so much since he has to protect the baby." Caren says.

Inuyasha walked over to Keski." Here I have some cookies I thought I save them for when Sesshoumaru left with Kagome." Inuyasha says to him.

Keski took the bag of cookies. "Thank you." Keski tells him.

"No prob, I know I'm not Sesshoumaru so you don't have to show me your soft side or let me be in the baby's life." Inuyasha says to him.

Keski smiled. "I want you in my baby's life, besides sometimes you're easier to take than Sesshoumaru." Keski tells him

Inuyasha snorted and said, "I bet. I may have a temper but he puts the icing on the cake in this family." Keski chuckled and took a bite of one of the cookies before sighing. "What if this doesn't work? What if Miroku hurts any of you?" he whispered, looking up with tears in his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, "Don't cry Keski, whoever this Miroku is he can't be that good if he wasn't chosen as the guardian of the jewel, I have my sword, the guards have there's and you and the others have spiritual powers "I want Naraku to bring it on, I'm itching to kick his and Kohaku's butts." Inuyasha tells him.

Kagura arrived at the camp site "Is there a barrier up?" Kagura asks him as she holds her fan, "Yes if I can get a clear view of Keski that would help." Miroku tells her.

Keski sighed and placed the cookies aside, not wanting to eat too many at once. He was looking around the camp and the barrier's edge, taking in his surroundings.

Kagura huffed as she went and leaned against the tree she stood up when she saw Hiten approach, "So you beat Naraku here." she says to him.

"Ah you must be one of Naraku's creations?" Hiten asks.

"Sadly." Kagura says to him.

"I thought Naraku be the first one here." Hiten says

"He contacted me and told me to get Miroku here so he could start his job," Kagura said, leaning against the tree and inspecting her nails.

Hiten smirked and snuck up behind Miroku to see Keski. "Damn I like to take him home and keep him for myself." he says.

"You perverted demon why would you want leftovers?" Miroku asked.

"I don't call him leftovers I take him over the chibi any day." Hiten said licking his lips.

Keski felt his ponytail coming loose and took it out, letting his hair fall over his shoulders. Hiten chuckled and said, "Even better, he's getting long hair as well."

Keski put it back up before leaning back against the tree, his hand unconsciously rubbing over his swollen belly.

Miroku snorted and made his spell and began chanting ignoring Hiten and his perverted comments. Hiten growled when he saw Inuyasha. "Damn halfbreed how dare he best me in front of my clan." he growled.

Banks and Dante came back with the fire wood and lit it, Karas came back with the water. "We've got water, Inuyasha get over here and cook." Karas says to him.

"What?!, don't order me around!" he yelled and walked over Karas and hit him upside the head.

Keski looked over at them. "I'll cook if it will shut you two up."Keski tells them

Karas looked at him and said, "You should be resting."

"I need something to do or I'm going to go crazy," Keski said, standing up and walking over to the fire as Kira pulled out the supplies for dinner.

"If he goes into labor early I'm kill you and then Sesshoumaru is going to kill you!" Karas yells at Inuyasha.

"He isn't going into labor early shut up, you make the stuff and I'll stir, your a pain just like Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled at Karas.

Naraku showed up finally with Kohaku, Kanna and Juuroumaru. Kanna ran over to Kagura and hugged her tightly around her waist. "Kanna what's wrong?" she asks her.


	44. Chapter 44

**Ch 44**

Kanna didn't say anything, just hugged her tighter. Kagura glared at Naraku and said, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing that I wouldn't have done to you," Naraku hissed, glaring at her. Kagura glared right back before trying to comfort her 'sister.'

"Miroku are you ready?" Naraku asks as he walks over to him and Hiten.

"Yes all is needed for Keski to react to his barrier and then it will come down." Miroku tells him.

Naraku looked over at Hiten. "Stop drooling over him!" he hissed at Hiten.

"But Naraku he took his hair out, he looked so yummy." Hiten tells him.

Naraku growled and said, "Well then you better get a damn good look because once he has my child he is dead."

Hiten pouted and said, "Does he have to die? Why not just get a way to dispell of his powers and then give him to me?"

Naraku hissed and said, "Are you here to help me or are you here for your own personal needs?"

Hiten grumbled. "To help you, I just thought since Kohaku was still a virgin you wanted to keep sleeping with Keski." Hiten tells him and waits for Miroku to get Keski's attention.

"Don't worry about Kohaku just keep Inuyasha occupied with the others." Naraku tells him and walks over to Kohaku.

Miroku looked at Keski and touched the barrier with his staff. "Come on Keski react." he says softly

Keski saw a flash of color on the barrier and his head swung over to see Miroku smirking at him. "Caren, Dante!" he called, turning towards them.

"What is it?" The two asked him as they ate.

"Miroku is here." he says to them. Inuyasha stood up dropping his bowl to the ground he pulled out Tetsusaiga."Kikyo, Suikotsu get behind me." he says

Caren and Dante stood up and got their arrows and bows, "Hello Keski it's been a while." Miroku says to him

Keski walked over to the barrier and stepped back seeing Naraku in the other side. "How can you help that demon?" Keski asked him.

"He promised me something that I should have gotten a long time ago," Miroku said, his smirk turning into a glare as he stared at the pouch around Keski's neck. Keski gripped it and said, "He's just using you Miroku! He wants the jewel for himself, you'll never get it if you help him."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear you!" Miroku yelled at him and stood up.

"I wont let you have it Miroku." Keski tells him and touches the barrier,

Caren realized too late. "Nooo!" he yelled out as the barrier came crashing down.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled."Get out the way now!" he yells at Keski.

Caren grabbed Keski and jumped out of the way just as Miroku jumped in and swung his staff at him.

Naraku smirked and the rest of them charged in, Kohaku close to Naraku's side.

"Inuyasha!" Hiten growled and ran at him. Inuyasha brought his Tetsusaiga out and blocked the attack. "Hiten." he growled

Karas took his arrow and shot it at Miroku. "Stay away from him!" Karas said.

Kira shot his arrow at Kohaku, Kohaku countered with Keski's former sword.

"Stay here." Caren tells him.

"I told you this would happen Keski, Sesshoumaru was a fool to leave you with these idiots." Naraku tells him

Keski glared at him and said, "He would have been a bigger fool if he had given me to you!" Naraku growled and said, "Now I'll just be taking you by force!"

"Over our dead bodies!" Dante hissed, shooting his arrow at him.

Naraku grabbed Kohaku and jumped out the way. "That won't be a problem." Naraku tells him as he lands back on the ground letting Kohaku go.

Miroku knocked Karas to the ground and placed his foot on his chest. "Say your goodbyes to him now." Miroku tells him.

Keski looked over at Karas. his mind went back to when Karas was a child and was picked on by the kids in the village. Keski looked around and grabbed some arrows and a bow."Get off of him now!" Keski yelled and shot at Miroku.

Miroku put up a barrier to stop the arrow. "Kanna take their souls now." Naraku orders her

Kanna looked at him, frightened, and shook her head. "I won't hurt Keski," she whispered, over and over, as she backed away, her eyes on the ground.

"Kanna, do it now!" Naraku roared, making the little girl flinch

Kanna whimpered as she aimed the mirror at Kira ,Time stopped as Keski and Karas watched Kira's soul get sucked out and he fell to the ground. "No!"Karas yelled and pushed Miroku off of him and ran over to Kira.

"No Kira, speak to me." he said as he placed Kira's head in his lap. "Damn you Naraku." Karas said with tears in his eyes.

Caren and Dante turned around seeing Kira on the ground.

"Do you really want to cause more pain Keski?" Kohaku asked him.

Keski was to shocked to speak. "This is worse than Kira being Naraku's slave." Kohaku tells him.

Keski looked from Naraku to Kanna, who had tears in her eyes as she stared back at Keski, showing more emotion than she had ever in her life. Keski looked back at Naraku, still too shocked to speak as Karas cried over Kira's motionless body, his face buried in Kira's chest

Hiten took the moment and knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands. "Hand him over mutt now." Hiten tells him as he points his Trident at Inuyasha.

Keski dropped his arrows and bow he walked over to Karas. "I'm so sorry Karas, I'll make it right." he tells him.

"You can't Kira is gone." Karas cries.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Keski said to him. "Will you save Kira if I come?" he asks Naraku turning to look at him.

"Yes," Naraku said, staring at him.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, tackling Hiten to the ground. The two wrestled for a few moments before Inuyasha was on his back, Hiten's trident pressed to his throat.

"No!" Shiori screamed, taking a step forward. Hiten looked up at her and smirked, raking his eyes over her, making her shudder.

"Inuyasha!" Shiori yelled.

"You'd feel different if it was her wouldn't you?" Hiten asked him.

Inuyasha growled at him.

Keski kissed Karas atop his head. "I love you Karas, and tell Sesshoumaru Thank you for all he's done, make sure Shippo grows up to be a brave boy."Keski tells him and walks over to Naraku. "Go ahead save Kira." Keski tells Naraku holding his hands out for him to tie.

Naraku took some rope from his robe and tied it around Keski's wrists. "Kanna," he said, and Kanna looked over at Kira and Karas. Aiming the mirror at Kira, she released his soul, the white orb flying over to land in Kira's chest

Kira gasped as his soul was in his body again, he sat up looking around. "Karas why are you crying?"Kira asks him.

"Cause you're dead." Karas said with tears in his eyes.

"Then how am I talking to you?" he asks.

Karas looked up "Kira " he yelled and tackled Kira to ground hugging him.

Hiten punched Inuyasha in his face before getting up and walking pass Shiori

"Let's go."Naraku tells them.

Karas looked up. "Keski, Kira is okay." he says smiling then the smile leaves his face as he sees Naraku taking Keski out with his hands tied. "No give him back!" he yells at Naraku

"Karas, no," Keski said, looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"But he'll kill you," Karas said.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just take care of everyone for me, okay?" Keski said, fighting back the lump in his throat.

"Keski, don't go! I lost you once, I can't handle it again!" Karas yelled, the tears sliding down his face.

"You'll be fine, I know you will, you have Kira."Keski tells him

Karas stood up. "Please don't take him, I'm begging you Naraku ."Karas pleaded with him. Naraku kept walking pushing Keski toward where Kagura was. Miroku walked out as well Kanna walked out her head down.

The barrier went back up, Karas ran to the barrier and banged on it, it wouldn't come down. "He'll hunt you down." Karas said referring to Sesshoumaru.

Naraku smirked and said, "Let him. I'd love to kill him with my own hands."

Karas yelled out in anger and hit the barrier again. "Keski, let this barrier down now! I know it's you!" he yelled.

"I need you to be safe, Karas. I can't let you follow me," Keski said, not looking at him as Naraku placed him on Kagura's feather, which rested lightly on the ground.

Kira ran over to Karas and hugged him."Shh." he said to Karas. Kira watched as the feather took off with Keski and the other following behind him.

Inuyasha sat up. "We have to find Sesshoumaru now, I don't give a damn if he's mating!" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha walked over to Bankotsu seeing he had been wounded by Juuroumaru. "Caren can you fix him while I go drag Sesshoumaru back?" he asks.

"Of course." Caren tells him.

Inuyasha went off running to find Sesshoumaru.

Naraku placed his hand on Keski's shoulder. "How noble of you Keski you knew the next life I was taking was Karas, you made the right choice." Naraku tells him.

Keski looked over his shoulder at Naraku. "Take the shards." Keski tells him

Naraku raised his eyebrow and looked at him. "You heard me. Take the damn shards," Keski said, his face still straight.

Naraku shrugged and grasped the pouch, yanking it so that the cord snapped. "Kohaku, add them to yours," Naraku said, tossing the pouch to him.

Kohaku caught it and took out his own pouch, opening Keski's and dumping the shards in. There was a flash of pink light and Kohaku smiled, pulling out what was now a good sized chunk of the shard. "It's half way complete," he whispered, smiling at Naraku

"You've been busy these past weeks." Naraku says to Keski.

"It was my job to collect them." Keski says to him and turns his head back around. Keski closed his eyes. "I want to say goodbye to my baby when he or she is born you have to grant me that one request, I'll write down everything so Kohaku can care for the baby." Keski tells him

"I'm glad you realize your place." Naraku says to him.

"You made it clear where I stand in your life." Keski tells him as he sees the castle coming he brings his hands up to keep the miasma out his body by covering his mouth.

Kohaku and Miroku did the same as they neared. Hiten didn't bother since he was demon he could just repel the miasma, and Kagura and Kanna were part of Naraku, so they were safe as well. When they landed, Kagura waited until everyone was off before shrinking her feather and placing it back in her hair.

Naraku grabbed Keski and walked inside the castle he led Keski down the hall to his study. "All but Kohaku you may go and do as you wish ." he says and slid the door open taking Keski in, Kohaku following behind him sliding the door closed.

Hiten pouted. "Naraku you jerk I want to see him." Hiten yelled stomping his foot.

Naraku ignored him as he locked the door behind him. He turned to Keski and said, "It feels much better knowing my child is closer to me."

"It's not your child, Naraku. You gave up that right when you started attacking our family," Keski spat, glaring at him.

Naraku grabbed Keski by the back of his hair. "That mouth of your is your downfall, your making your death more painful." Naraku tells him before pushing him over to the sofa making him sit down.

Kohaku threw a scroll and feather pen at Keski ."Start writing." Kohaku tells him .

Keski glared at Kohaku and saw his sword. "Can't write with my hands tied genius." Keski says to Kohaku

Kohaku glared at him before looking at Naraku. "Untie him. When he is finished tie them again," he said. Kohaku nodded and walked towards Keski, quickly untying the knot around his wrists.

Keski punched Kohaku in his face and kicked him away. "You ever touch me again, I'll burn your ass." Keski glared at him as he picked up the scroll and began writing thinking of all the things his mother did for Karas when he was a baby.

Kohaku coughed as he held his stomach

Naraku walked over to Keski and sat down beside him. "You do smell good, you'll need a bath Sesshoumaru's scent is all on you." Naraku growled.

"Because I let him touch me, he gave me back rubs he wasn't a tyrant like you." Keski tells him.

Naraku growled low in his chest and he hissed, "You let him touch you?"

"Yes, I did. And it felt good when he touched me. When you do all that happens is I get nauseous and have goose bumps," Keski said with a straight face as he continued to write.

Naraku growled more. "I'm going to kill him slowly. "Naraku tells him and turns Keski's face to him squeezing his chin. "You belong to me even in death!" Naraku tells him.

Keski grabbed Naraku by his hair yanking it hard. "You're low, I can't believe I ever loved you!" Keski tells him.

Naraku growled and forgot Kohaku was in the room and grabbed Keski and kissed him on his lips. Kohaku growled and grabbed a book and threw it at Naraku before walking out the room.

Naraku ducked the book, pulling Keski with him as to not break the furious kiss. Keski slapped Naraku's chest until he pulled away. Keski spit in his face and stood, backing away from him. "You might want to go get your precious mate," he hissed, his fingers at his lips as he glared at Naraku.

Naraku stood up and wiped the spit off his face. "Don't worry about Kohaku he'll understand." Naraku tells him and walks over to Keski. "Keep writing Keski and I am not a fool you enjoyed that kiss I can smell it in your scent."Naraku tells him.

Keski picked up the scroll and pen and sat back down and went back to writing. "When will dinner be served, since you interrupted mine?" Keski asks him

"Within the hour. I'm sure either Kagura or Hiten have alerted the cooks to their needs," Naraku said, sitting down next to him again.

Keski moved as far away as the couch would allow and continued to write, his bangs falling into his face as he crouched over

"How could you promise Miroku the jewel, you know you won't give it to him, you'll kill him in the end if he gets in your way."Keski says to him.

"Very true if he forgets about it he'll live." Naraku says to him.

Keski stopped writing and looked at Naraku. "Your really going to make me say goodbye to my baby?" Keski asked him with tears in his eyes.

"Why ask me when you know the answer?" Naraku asked him.

"I want my baby Naraku I don't want to leave it I fell in love the moment I knew."Keski tells him

"It was your decision to anger me, Keski. This is the punishment," Naraku said.

Keski said, "Taking my life is the consequence of my disobedience? That is ridiculous and unfair, and you know it."

"Enjoy your time with the baby Keski be glad I can't take it from you now."Naraku tells him. Keski handed Naraku the scroll, "That's everything unless I think of something else." he tells him.

Naraku looked at the scroll seeing how much was written on one side. "You would have been a great mother." Naraku tells him.

Keski walked over to the door and slid it open and came face to face with Miroku. "Keski your still alive." Miroku says to him

Keski said nothing, just pushed past him and walked down the hallway, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach.

Hiten was sitting in the dining hall when Keski came in, he smiled. "Hello beautiful." he says. Keski looked at him and sat down. "You know if you had been my mate I would treat you better." Hiten says to him.

"But you're not and I don't have a choice, he'll kill my brother now if I leave." Keski says to him and starts crying.

Hiten sighed and walked over to him and hugged him. "Hey now stop crying you're too hot to cry, Naraku is a fool to let you go." he tells him.

"Is that a good idea leaving Keski and Hiten alone?" Miroku asks with a smirk on his face

"Hiten should know that if he touches a hair on Keski's head that I'll kill him," Naraku said, continuing to read the things that Keski had written on the scroll

"I don't get it if you want Keski dead why do you care if he sleeps with another man?" Miroku asks him.

"He's mine Miroku I won't repeat myself he was destined to be mine the moment he was born."Naraku tells him. Naraku scrunched his nose when he smelt Keski's tears and walked out the room and down the hall to the dining room to see Hiten comforting him, and rubbing his belly.

Naraku growled and said, "What do you think you're doing, Hiten?" Hiten looked at him and said, "He was crying, I felt the need to do something other than sit there like you would have done."

Naraku walked over to Hiten and pulled him up and threw him in the nearby chair he then looked at Keski and lifted his chin. "Stop with the tears now, he can't save you no one can you did this to yourself!" Naraku yelled at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hiten growled.

"Leave your services are no longer needed, good luck keeping Sesshoumaru and Inutashio from killing you." Naraku tells him.

Keski jerked his chin out of Naraku's hand and said, "Don't touch me. You're vile."

Hiten stood and said, "I may be cruel, but I will not sit here and watch you mistreat a pregnant person."

"Keski is a nothing but a toy and he is my mate get out Hiten before I kill you!"Naraku growled at him.

Hiten stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "He's pregnant Naraku, they cry, you had to know this what if was Kohaku crying what would you do, you seem to forget Keski is the original, Kohaku is just a damn copy!"Hiten growled at him as said boy came in the room along with Miroku.

Naraku pulled Keski up by his arm. "See this Hiten, he said turning Keski's neck to show his mark as long as he bares that he's mine now get out!" Naraku tells him.

Hiten glared at him before looking at Keski sympathetically. He then turned around and walked towards the front door, slamming it on his way out.

"I don't want to belong to you," Keski whispered, his face tilted to the floor, his hands clenched into fists.

Naraku looked at him and sat him back down and slapped Keski across his face leaving a red mark.

"Damn." Miroku said.

Kanna heard the smack and ran into the room and pushed Naraku away and hugged Keski around his neck.

Kagura ran into the room after Kanna. "Kanna stop!" she tells her.

"Leave Keski alone!" she yelled at Naraku

Naraku glared at her and said, "You have no say on what I do. Either of you." He glared at Kanna at the last part, but she was still hugging Keski.

Keski was hugging her back, trying to soothe the small sobs he heard coming from her, stroking her hair.

"Shh it's okay nothing I'm not use to." Keski tells her. "No crying how about you help me pick out some names for the baby."Keski says to her.

Kanna lifted her head up. "Okay can Kagura help too?" she asks.

"If she wants too."Keski tells her.

"You want to see Shippo or Sesshoumaru?" Kanna asked.

"Sesshoumaru." Keski tells her.

Kanna held up her mirror showing Sesshoumaru yelling at Inuyasha and Banks for not doing more as he sniffed the air.

Keski felt a small smile form on his lips as he watched the group. Kanna smiled and whispered, "No more crying."

Keski looked at her and said, "That's right. No more crying, okay?" She just nodded and he gently set her down on the floor before standing, not looking at Naraku. "Let's go find somewhere nice to think, okay?" he said, holding out his hand.

Naraku grabbed the mirror from Kanna. "Keep testing me." he warns her,"You better be back in ten minutes or I'll drag you back." he warns Keski.

Kagura walked out as Kanna and Keski held hands.

* * *

><p>"Look damn it they had this priest that was stronger than Keski and Hiten and of course Naraku, Keski did this to get Kira back his soul." Inuyasha says to Sesshoumaru.<p>

"Why the hell didn't you, use you windscar?!" Sesshoumaru yells at him.

"Hiten knocked it out my hand!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Karas, Kira go back to the palace with the guards don't say a word to Rin or Shippo about Keski, lie if you have to." Sesshoumaru tells him

Kira nodded, taking Karas's hand and starting to lead him away. "You will get him back, right?" Karas said, stalling for a moment and looking at Sesshoumaru.

"If it takes my life," Sesshoumaru said truthfully, staring right back at him. Karas just nodded and left with Kira

Sesshoumaru looked at Caren and Dante and then Inuyasha. "Kagome maybe you should go too." Sesshoumaru says to her. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome says.

"I won't have you die we have a child she needs you." Sesshoumaru tells her growling because he couldn't pick up Naraku's scent.

"Damn him I can't just barge in there there's the baby to think about." Sesshoumaru says. "Keski blocked Karas from following him with the barrier." Caren tells him

Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha and hit him atop his head, you put shame to our name." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I said Hiten caught me off guard, but I'll get stronger, now isn't the time to place blame." Inuyasha tells him.

"We have to find the castle Sesshoumaru." Dante says to him.

"It won't be difficult to find," Sesshoumaru growled, his hands clenching into fists. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and he said, "Kagome, go to the kids. I don't want you in it this time."

Kagome looked at Kikyo and Suikotsu, She walked over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the lips. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome back and nipped at her neck. "I love you." she tells him when she breaks the kiss.

"I love you too." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"Shiori I want you to go with Kagome as well." Inuyasha says to her.

"Okay but you better come back to me in one piece." she says and kisses him on his lips.

Inuyasha kissed her back and pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you," she whispered. "Love you, too," he whispered back before kissing her again.

"Sesshoumaru I know this is a lot to ask but please don't give up on Kohaku, please bring us back our son alive." Suikotsu says to him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "I'll do my best now you four get out of here." he tells them. Kagome smiled. "Bring back Keski and that cute baby." Kagome tells him and leaves with Shiori, Kikyo, and Suikotsu.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru tells Inuyasha and the others.

"It's pretty high up here." Keski says as he looks down.

"Yeah but it's better than being around Naraku 24/7, I am sorry we can't do more for you Keski but Naraku is our master and we would be punished worse than you." Kagura says and looks at Kanna.

"It's alright. I can handle him," Keski said.

Kanna looked up at him and gently touched the red mark on his face. "But look at how he handles you," she whispered.

Keski took Kanna's hand in his and held it. "He's done worse to me Kanna, a slap is mild coming from Naraku, I just have to focus on the baby coming and what I have to prepare for this little one when I am gone." Keski tells her.

Kanna looked at him with a determined face and said, "I will do everything I can to keep him from killing you, Keski. I promise."

Kagura looked at Kanna and sighed she didn't know when Kanna started acting this way, which is why Naraku never punished her she was more like a silent puppet but not anymore. "Kanna please don't fight him, you're so small I don't want you to be hurt by him, you can help me by looking after my baby when's it'd born."Keski tells her

Kanna looked down at her feet and said, "I just don't want him to do that to you. You don't deserve it."

"No one deserves it. But I'm not supposed to be here even now. I died a long time ago, and dead is where I should have stayed," Keski said, looking up at the sky.

"And you being dead has done what, your death hurt everyone that loved you, Kohaku isn't following in your footsteps, he can't find the shards, in the time you left here, he hasn't found one, yeah you gave Naraku your shards, but if you die it will stay incomplete." Kagura tells him.

Keski sighed. "We better get back down before he comes up here and there's another fight."Keski tells the two

Kagura sighed as well and nodded, saying, "You're probably right. Come on." She helped Keski down to the stairs, Kanna following behind them as they made their way back to the dining room.

Keski walked back to the dining hall just as the food was being placed on the table. Kohaku looked up from his seat beside Naraku.

Miroku looked at Keski and cleared his throat. "You must be starving." Miroku says to him. "Why are you still here Miroku?" Keski asks him as he sits down beside Kanna and Kagura

"Because I am also a priest and can keep you in check," Miroku said monotonously, dishing up his own food before starting to eat.

Keski glared at him and said, "You think I'll try to escape or something, don't you? I won't need to. Sesshoumaru and the others are coming for me. I can feel it."

"It won't be easy for him, my barrier is strong."Naraku says to him.

Keski looked at Naraku. "I wasn't talking to you." he hissed out. "How can you keep me in check Miroku when you weren't chosen to be the protector of the shards, if I wasn't pregnant my powers would be acting right so don't think you can best me in any way, you're only stronger than Kohaku." Keski says to him.

Kohaku stood up and walked over to Keski. "I am not weak!" he says to Keski and throws the water in his face.

Kagura chuckled, Naraku growled and stood up and walked over , to the supposed to be mature males. He grabbed Kohaku by the back of his collar and placed him in the seat. he then looked at Keski. "I am not Kohaku , I will hurt you baby or no baby now sit down, and Kagura and Kanna go eat in the kitchen." he orders them.

The two females sighed and took their plates, going into the kitchen. Keski picked up his plate and started for the kitchen as well.

Naraku growled and grabbed Keski by his arm, "You're not going Keski sit down now, you're not a slave." Naraku says to him.

Keski glared at him and bit Naraku on his hand before sitting down and starting to eat. Naraku growled at him . "You're going to pay for that." Naraku tells him and sits down and starts to eat.

Kohaku was angry "Sesshoumaru doesn't care about you that's why he went off to mate." Kohaku says to him

"That isn't true, He has a cycle just like we do, and he thought we would be well protected. It was an honest mistake, and nothing you say can change my mind about that," Keski said, not looking at Kohaku as he ate

"Oh well how about the fact when he went into heat when I was living in the palace he was never far away that's how much he wanted me protected, he left you with Karas, Kira, and Inuyasha, Caren and Dante are good but there were too many distractions for them to just focus on you, don't you see, Sesshoumaru doesn't adore you like he does me." Kohaku tells him


	45. Chapter 45

**ch45**

Keski wiped his mouth and looked at Kohaku. "Let's get something straight Kohaku, Sesshoumaru is my friend the only reason he took an interest in you is because you're my reincarnation, nothing more nothing less, I had high hopes for you, but your heart is black now you'll never be able to purify the jewel, and don't think HE won't turn on you if it helps him." Keski tells him as he looks at Naraku now.

Kohaku growled and took Naraku's hand on top of the table. "He wouldn't betray me, just as I wouldn't him, like you did," he hissed. Keski barked out a laugh and said, "Betrayed? Yeah, he betrayed me the moment he killed me just to get the damned jewel! I wasn't needed anymore, so he disposed of me, that's that. He'll do the same to you, just you watch."

"Such a bitter man." Miroku says. Keski looked over at Miroku.

"He won't betray him Keski, Naraku loves him, you're the one that was used, Kohaku is just like Naraku, he is everything you're not, you were never loved , your parents didn't love you that's why they had Karas, back then even as a child you had the powers didn't you, you could have saved your parents but you didn't." Miroku says to him.

Naraku looked at Miroku to see how far he was going to take this.

Keski stood up. "That's a lie my parents loved me."

Keski tells him

Miroku smirked and said, "Not from what I heard. I would hear your parents snipping about you around every corner, saying how you weren't what they wanted."

"No one loves you Keski, your own baby is going to be better off with you dead, hell Karas said I was like the brother he never had." Kohaku says to him.

Keski looked at them and then Naraku. "You don't have to add on how you hate me, enjoy the rest of your meal." Keski says to him and walks out the room wiping the tears from his eyes

Naraku growled low in his throat and stood up. "I warned you both to not upset him, my child is in his belly!" he yelled at the two.

Kohaku and Miroku shrank back. "But Naraku you said we didn't have to be nice to him." Kohaku says.

"You don't have to be nice to him, yes, but there is only so far you can go, Kohaku!" Naraku said before turning around and walking out of the room in search for Keski.

Naraku sniffed the air and followed the salty tears of Keski, Naraku found Keski surprisingly in his bedroom sitting on the bed with his back to the door. "Tell me Keski why are you listening to what Kohaku or Miroku has to say?" Naraku asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Why do you care don't you want me to suffer before you kill me?" Keski asked him as he wiped more tears from his eyes

"Not if you have my child inside of you. The baby can feel it's mother's emotions," Naraku said, walking over and sitting down on the bed behind him.

Keski sniffled and moved so the distance between them was a little larger. "I can't take this anymore, Naraku. Please, just leave me in peace," he whispered after a few moments.

Naraku smirked and placed his arms around Keski's stomach. "You need to calm down, I will take care of Kohaku and Miroku, I didn't expect them to take it this far." Naraku says to him and kisses Keski on his cheek.

"I chose you to have my child, I saw your memories a while ago your parents loved you, Miroku is jealous and so is Kohaku and truth be told I would you get you pregnant all over again." Naraku tells him

Keski's shoulders shuddered with sobs as he whispered brokenly, "But you don't love me. Not how you love him. You want to kill me when our child is born."

Naraku stood up and walked around to face Keski. "You know the reason why, you sat me almost to hell!, then you instead of coming back you stay with Sesshoumaru and then you kiss Bankotsu in front of my face!" Naraku yelled at him.

Kohaku heard the yelling as he sat in the dining room tapping his fingernails on the table

Keski looked up at him and said, "First of all, I sat you because you were being an ass! Then, I stayed with Sesshoumaru because you were threatening to hurt me and my family! And lastly, I didn't kiss Bankotsu, he kissed me! I just happened to react!"

Naraku ran a hand through his hair, "So you admit you kissed him back, he's not even your mate by demon law I have every right to kill him for touching you and don't say I don't" Naraku tells him.

Keski sighed. "So you don't disagree that you were a ass and wanted to hurt me or my family?" Keski asks him.

"I don't like to share, you're mine we share a history Keski." Naraku tells him.

"Just because we share history doesn't mean that people don't separate, Naraku. We don't have to be together forever," Keski said, looking down at his hands, which were folded in his lap, as he reached one of them up to wipe away any stray tears he had

"I am not letting Sesshoumaru have you, and if I let you live Keski it will be for my benefit and the baby's." Naraku tells him.

"Now lay down, I'll be back later after I punish a certain teen and an ex priest. "Naraku says to Keski and walks out the room closing the door behind him.

Keski just sighed and pulled out his ponytail, letting his hair fall over his shoulders as he laid down, feeling tired. He pulled a pillow to himself to cuddle with as he curled into a ball around his stomach, closing his eyes as silent tears escaped

Kohaku stormed back into the bedroom a few hours later his bottom was throbbing the teen walked over to the closet to get his clothes for the night , Miroku wasn't so lucky he had been whipped and was now left in the dungeon for the night.

After Kohaku changed his clothes he walked over to the bed growling as he had to lay on his stomach, his beaten was worse than it had to be due to the fact he had sat Naraku during his punishment

Naraku walked into the bedroom and changed into his own nightclothes, laying down on the bed next to Kohaku, who refused to look at him.

Naraku looked on his other side and saw that Keski was sleeping but there were tear stains on his face from crying. Naraku turned to face Keski and kissed his tears away, he then ran his hand through Keski's soft hair, his claws skimmed across Keski's face.

Keski sighed in his sleep and unconsciously pressed into the touch, making Naraku smile. He removed his hand from Keski's cheek and rested it next to Keski's hand, the sides barely touching on the pillow next to Keski's face as Naraku closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Kohaku woke up first and growled still feeling the sting on his bottom, he kicked Naraku hard in his leg as he sat up in the bed, his bang covering his face.

Naraku grunted in he cracked open an eye seeing Kohaku sitting up.

Kohaku didn't acknowledge him as he stood and walked out of the room after quickly changing into a different robe.

Naraku just sighed and laid back down on his side, letting himself fall back asleep as he curled up into a ball slightly.

Keski was still sleeping he pulled at the blankets as he began to thrash around in the bed. "No Karas don't go, Naraku let him go."Keski yelled in his sleep.

Naraku opened his eyes again saw that Keski was thrashing around in the bed Naraku went to wake Keski up when a barrier came up around Keski protecting him.

Naraku hissed as the barrier stung his fingers. "Keski, wake up!" he said, trying to wake the priest. Keski continued to thrash, whimpering and crying in his sleep as the barrier got stronger.

Naraku got out the bed and growled he walked over to the door and opened it. "Kohaku bring Miroku up here now!" he yelled.

Kohaku walked down the hall to Naraku and smirked. "Having problems with your precious Keski?" he sneered

Naraku glared at him and hissed, "If you don't do as I tell you right now I will punish you the same way I did last night! Now get Miroku!"

Kohaku glared right back at him before huffing and turning around, walking calmly down the hallway towards Miroku's room, Naraku glaring daggers into his back for how slow he was walking.

Miroku was still sleeping when Kohaku got to his room, Kohaku walked over to him and unchained his wrists. "Hey Miroku wake up, Naraku wants you." Kohaku said nudging him with his hand.

Miroku placed a hand over his mouth as he yawned."What is it?" Miroku asked with his eyes still closed

"I don't know. Naraku just told me to come get you, so get up, " Kohaku said, nudging him again. Miroku yawned again and stood, rubbing his wrists.

Miroku followed Kohaku out the room and back up to where Naraku was waiting if looks could kill, Kohaku would be dead, Naraku grabbed Kohaku once he was in reaching distance. "You're trying my patience today and it just started!" Naraku growls at him, and then looks at Miroku. "Go in there, Keski has put up a barrier in his sleep, he was having a nightmare." Naraku tells him

Miroku nodded and walked into the room while Kohaku just looked at Naraku. Naraku wasn't looking at him, but into the room to see what Miroku would do to get the barrier down. Miroku walked over to Keski and rubbed his chin, "Can't kill you, so what can I do?" Miroku wondered.

"Let me go, I'm hungry!" Kohaku said to him. Naraku growled and let some of his misama choke Kohaku. Miroku bent down to Keski and took out a sutra and placed it on the barrier and whispered a few words and then stood up. "You can come in now." Miroku said as the barrier came down.

Naraku pulled the miasma back and left Kohaku breathing deeply in the corridor, braced against the wall. Keski was still whimpering in his sleep, sweat beading on his forehead as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

Naraku pulled Keski into his arms and kissed him atop his head. "Wake up Keski." Naraku says to him as he rubbed his stomach.

Keski whimpered a bit more before opening his eyes. "N..Naraku what are you doing?" Keski asked him.

"You were having a nightmare and you put up a barrier, so Miroku had to bring it down." Naraku says to him

Keski blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No one means to have bad dreams, Keski," Naraku said, sighing.

Kohaku stood up he was so tempted to Sit Naraku., "Since everyone is up now how about some food Keski." Kohaku said in a nice voice, he would get at Naraku another way by being kind to Keski.

Miroku looked at Kohaku as if he had lost his mind.

Keski looked over at him as if he had sprouted another head and said hesitantly, "Food does sound nice."

"Good, then let's go!" Kohaku said, smiling sweetly at him.

Keski stood up and followed Kohaku out the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kohaku's back. "That boy is going to make me punish him." he says to Miroku.

"Hmm I have to admit Kohaku is smart getting on Keski's good side." he says

Naraku growled and said, "That's what I'm going to punish him for." Miroku chuckled and said, "Good luck with that, You have two males in your home, one is the original and the other the copy, don't you think you're the one in danger if those two combine their powers they could do some real damage to you."Miroku tells him before walking out the bedroom leaving Naraku to think

Naraku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he stood and walked out of the room and towards the dining room.

The servants were busy filling Keski and Kohaku's plate with fresh fruit, rice, eggs with a hot cup of tea.

Naraku walked over to the table and sat down. "I don't want you giving him any sweets." Naraku tells the servants.

"Yes master Naraku." the servant says and bows.

"You can't do that!, Sesshoumaru let me have sweets!" Keski yelled at him.

"I am not Sesshoumaru and they are not good for either you or the baby, now stop arguing with me and eat your food," Naraku said, not looking at Keski as he took a sip of his tea.

"No Sesshoumaru is kind he doesn't use me and what would you know about babies, Sesshoumaru knows more he has a daughter!" Keski tells him.

"No one is using you." Naraku says to him in a calm voice.

"You're a liar you use everyone, you used Kira against me twice!"Keski says

"That was only because you would not obey me, so I used your weaknesses," Naraku said calmly again, looking at him over the rim of his glass.

Keski looked at Naraku and started to get up. "If you leave this table without feeding my child you will not like what I do Keski, if I have to use Karas and Kira to get you to learn your place I will."Naraku warns him.

Keski hesitated but began eating his breakfast.

"Wise decision," Naraku said before starting to eat his own breakfast.

Keski glared at him under his lashes before turning his attention back to his plate.

Kohaku cleared his throat, "Naraku when you're done if you don't have plans for Keski I like to talk to you and Kohaku alone." Miroku says to him.

"No I am going to have Juuroumaru watch him we can talk in my study." he says to Miroku.

Miroku nodded and watched as Keski finished his breakfast without a word before standing and walking out of the room, not looking back.

Naraku motioned to Juuroumaru, who was standing at the edge of the room, and he nodded, walking out after him.

Soon the others were finished and Naraku led them to his study. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" Naraku asked, sitting behind his desk.

"I know you, know all about how his and Karas's parents died and all that but you can't think that Keski doesn't have any other family ?" Miroku asked him.

"Don't you think if he did I would know?" Naraku asked him as he watched Kohaku out the corner of his eye who was relaxing on the sofa.

"He does it's what I am trying to tell you, Keski has a cousin a few years older than him, I know this because they came to the village and wanted to take Keski and Karas, but the head of the village was only going to let them have Karas." Miroku tells him

Naraku looked up at him and said, "What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Who is this cousin?"

"You didn't ask, you were mad cause Kohaku and I made fun of Keski and it left my mind, I'm sure Sesshoumaru doesn't know either, Kira might know but the cousin's name is Taku he's a dead ringer for Keski but he's not a priest." Miroku tells him,

"I am surprised he didn't come and take Karas instead of letting a demon raise him." Miroku says to him.

Naraku tapped his claws on the desk taking in the new information. "How old would this cousin be?" Naraku asked Miroku

"Maybe 30, I don't know if he's priest or not, it wouldn't surprise me if he was , it runs in the family." Miroku tells him

Naraku glared at Miroku and picked up Kanna's mirror the mirror shimmered and Naraku watched as an image came through it was a male that had long black hair he was wearing a white kimono and he did look like he watched him he said, "I want some of the bees sent to keep an eye on him. I want to see what he does and how he acts."

Miroku nodded before saying, "What for, if I may ask?"

"Because, if he's something I can use, I will," Naraku replied.

Kohaku growled. "How can you use him, I'm very sure once he knows you killed his cousin he'll want you dead." Kohaku said as he looked over at Naraku.

Miroku looked over at Kohaku, seemed the teen was more mouthy these days.

"And you know Keski will s i t, you when he finds out." Kohaku points out.

Naraku looked at him and said, "Not kill him use him, use him as in take him."

Kohaku stood up and walked over to Naraku's desk. "Use him for what?!" Kohaku yelled as he slammed his hands down on the desk. "You want to sleep with the whole bloodline, why didn't you just sleep with Karas?!" Kohaku yelled at Naraku.

Miroku tiptoed out the room and went to get the bees.

"You're such a pervert, maybe I'll tell Keski!" Kohaku tells him.

Naraku sighed and said, "That's not what I meant, Kohaku. I meant take him like I did Kira. I didn't sleep with him, now did I? And I haven't slept with Karas, have I? I've had plenty of opportunities. So stop with your petty jealousy."

Kohaku glared at Naraku. "I am not jealous of any of them!" Kohaku tells him and turns away from him, "I don't see how using Taku will benefit you, if you keep Keski alive after the baby is born, all you have to do is use the baby to keep him in line." Kohaku tells him. "I just don't want you to sleep with anyone else besides me or Keski." Kohaku tells him.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ch46**

Naraku sighed and stood up, walking around the desk to stand behind Kohaku, wrapping his arms around Kohaku's waist. "I don't want anyone but you or Keski," he whispered, pulling Kohaku close, Kohaku's back against Naraku's chest.

Kohaku smiled. "I love you , I've accepted this baby the moment I found out, I even turned against Sesshoumaru." Kohaku says to him.

Naraku kissed Kohaku atop his head. "I know, I love you, now be a bit patient, and nicer and maybe I'll let you keep Taku as a pet." Naraku tells him..

"I guess I can be." Kohaku says and turns around to look up at Naraku.

Naraku looked down at him before leaning down and capturing his lips with his own. Kohaku reached up and wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck and pulled, forcing him to deepen it.

Naraku kissed him deeper and moved him over to the sofa where the two fell on to the sofa ad continued to kiss. Kohaku moved his fingers through Naraku's hair, as they were kissing they heard a loud crash outside the room and yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you watch where your going!" Keski yelled at Miroku as the plate of food was now on the floor.

The two had pulled away out of shock and Naraku sighed, letting his head fall so that he was touching foreheads with Kohaku, who sighed as well. "Go see what the trouble is," Kohaku mumbled after a moment, sighing again.

"I'll be right back," Naraku said, now slightly annoyed, before kissing Kohaku's lips again harshly yet deeply and then getting up, walking out of the room into the hallway.

"What is going on out here?!" Naraku demanded to know.

"I was walking back and I bumped into Keski and the food dropped to the floor and as you can see and hear he's mad." Miroku says to him.

"Keski didn't you eat not to long ago?" Naraku asked him.

"What is your point, I am hungry and all there is to eat around here is healthy food , you won't let me have any sweets, and I am bored I am tired of being followed around I want to go out I want to feel the sun on my face, I want to see my friends and brother." Keski tells Naraku.

"You may be allowed to walk in the gardens, but I will not let you go and see that dog," Naraku said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Keski glared at him and said," Why not? You could even be my supervisor, you jealous, paranoid prick!"

"What is there to be jealous of, that dog likes women." Naraku said as he walked over to Keski and looked at him. "As I told you many times he only looks out for you because he feels guilty.

"That's not true, you know nothing of our relationship, Sesshoumaru cares about me and Karas, he knows I don't blame him for my death, stop talking about him like you know him, you should be glad I didn't take him up on his offer to raise my child as his own." Keski tells Naraku.

Naraku growled and hissed, "If you did and I had found out, I would have ripped that child from your stomach and left you to bleed to death."

Keski looked at Naraku, he knew Naraku would do that too. "Well I didn't so you don't have to worry, I'm going out to the gardens and you can go back to whatever you and Kohaku were doing." Keski says to him and walks pass Naraku and Miroku and goes outside.

"Sorry about that, he had turned the corner and I made his food fall." Miroku apologizes again.

Naraku looked at him and said, "Don't worry about it. He's just emotional. Now go do something, Kohaku and I are busy." Miroku nodded and walked away. Naraku walked back into the room and smirked at Kohaku. "Now where were we?" he said, walking over to him.

Kohaku sat up and began removing his robe. "I want you , take me I want to know what it is to be naked in your arms." Kohaku tells him. Naraku smiled and walked over to Kohaku and bent down to him and kissed him on his lips. "If you're sure once we start I won't stop." Naraku tells him

"I'm sure," Kohaku whispered, staring into Naraku's eyes. Naraku growled and captured Kohaku's lips forcefully, getting back onto the couch and on top of him, pressing his body into the cushions.

Naraku pulled Kohaku's robe all the way off and he began kissing his way down Kohaku's body, causing moans to come from the young teens mouth. "Naraku my body feels so warm." Kohaku tells him as his face gets a pink flush. Naraku licked Kohaku's stomach before taking his nipple into his mouth and sucking on it . Kohaku dug his nails into Naraku's back. Kagura walked past the study she stopped when she heard Kohaku's moans of pleasure and pressed her ear against the door.

Naraku gently yet firmly bit down on the nipple, causing Kohaku to hiss in pleasure, his hips bucking up against Naraku's stomach. Naraku smirked to himself. "You have too many clothes on," Kohaku growled, fisting his hands in Naraku's kimono

Naraku sat up some so Kohaku could pull his kimono off. "So impatient, take your time I don't want to hurt you." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku pulled the kimono off of Naraku's broad shoulders and kissed him on his chest."I've waited a long time for this, I wanted you to take me so many times." Kohaku tells him. Naraku kissed Kohaku on his soft lips and pushed him back down on the sofa and removed the rest of his clothes on his own. Naraku moved to in between Kohaku's legs and took his cock into his mouth and began to suck it.

Kohaku groaned in pleasure, tangling his fingers into Naraku's hair, pulling him down and forcing him to take more of Kohaku's cock. Naraku chuckled, causing vibrations to shoot up Kohaku's body, making him shiver in pleasure.

Kagura blushed as she heard their moans she walked away from the door and went outside seeing the bees flying off."Wonder where they're going?" she said and the was surprised to see Keski sitting outside,"Hey what are you doing out here?" she asked as she walked over to him. "He let me come out since he's busy with Kohaku." Keski tells her.

Kohaku dug his nails into Naraku's hair as he couldn't hold it any longer and cums in Naraku's mouth, panting..

Kagura nodded and sat down next to Keski, watching the flowers and trees around them. Naraku actually swallowed what was in his mouth before kissing up Kohaku's body before kissing his lips, shoving his tongue into Kohaku's mouth.

Naraku continued to kiss Kohaku as he moved his finger in between then and and pushed one inside Kohaku's tight entrance. Kohaku groaned out in pain, he was in pain but this needed to be done once and for all, he wanted Naraku to look at him differently.

Naraku pushed another finger in Kohaku was almost ready. he saw the tears coming down Kohaku's eyes, he had never paid attention when he did this with Keski.

He hushed Kohaku and kissed the tears away, shocking himself. "It won't hurt for very long, Kohaku, I promise," he whispered, adding a third finger and continuing to stretch him.

Kohaku closed his eyes wanting the pain to end. Naraku took his fingers out and kissed Kohaku again. "Look at me and relax." Naraku tells him as he slowly enters him. "Ah what the hell it hurts you're too big!" Kohaku screams out.

"You'll get use to it." Naraku tells him and pushes all the way in.

"Naraku!, don't stay still move please." Kohaku tells him

"As you wish," Naraku whispered, starting to move. Kohaku groaned in pain at first before the pain ebbed away, only leaving the pleasure, which caused him to write beneath him and beg for more

Kohaku kissed Naraku back and wrapped his legs around Naraku's waist, as Naraku moved in and out of him, "Kohaku." he moaned as he made love to him their bodies becoming as one. Kohaku heart sped up as he enjoyed this. "Naraku." he moaned out wrapping his legs tighter around him as he cums a second time on Naraku's chest.

Naraku leaned in and bit Kohaku on his mating mark again as he spilled his seed inside of Kohaku.

Kohaku gasped in pleasure, his neck moving to the side as Naraku bit him, further exposing his mark as his walls clenched around Naraku, milking him. When Naraku was finished, he collapsed on top of him, their sweaty bodies rubbing together as they gasped for air.

Naraku planted kisses all over Kohaku's face. "You did well for our first time." Naraku tells him. "It was better than I thought it be." Kohaku tells him and runs his hand over Naraku's face. "Next time it will be the bed." Naraku says to him

Kohaku smiled up at him, "Yeah but I loved this, being this close to you." he says to Naraku.

Naraku sat up and grabbed his robe and put it back on. "Stay here and rest I'm check on Keski since he's in the garden." Naraku says to him.

Kohaku just nodded, still looking at him. Naraku walked out of the room and down the hall towards the gardens.

Naraku walked to the doors and slid them back he walked outside feeling the still warm air, he saw Keski looking up at the sky as Kagura stood up. "I'm go inside Keski." she says to him and turns around to see Naraku looking at her.

She stopped where she was for a second before continuing to walk, brushing past him and walking through the doors and into the castle. Naraku walked out and sat down next to Keski.

"Finish tasting Kohaku?" Keski asked.

"That why you are here sulking?" Naraku asked him.

" I am not sulking I was thinking about my parents and my brother how they're the only family I have." Keski tells him.

"Hmm so you have no other living relatives besides Karas and the baby?" Naraku asked him. Keski's whole body stiffened, he wonder if Naraku knew about his cousin

He waited a moment longer before saying, "No, I don't. Karas and the baby are all I have left."

"I see, well that's too bad seeing as the baby will never know Karas." Naraku says to him .

"You can't stop the baby from finding out about Karas that is his uncle, whether I die or not I know if you and Kohaku have a baby my child will become second best." Keski says to him.

"Our child will be the first born. It will inherit everything if it's a boy. If it's a girl, Kohaku and I will most likely have children," Naraku said. Keski said nothing, just stared up at the sky again.

Keski shook his head and then stood up. "I don't have anything else to say to you, can't you just tell me now if you're going to kill me or not?" he asked Naraku.

Naraku smiled up at him. "Where would the fun be in that, I like seeing you squirm, you're on your best behavior, I bet you would obey everything I asked wondering will it make me change my mind." he says to him

Keski narrowed his eyes at him and didn't say anything as he walked past him and towards the inner boundaries of the garden, walking farther away from the door, and Naraku on the steps.

Naraku watched him, he knew Keski was itching to sit him. Keski looked over the flowers and leaned in and sniffed them.

One of the demon bees came back to Naraku after spying on Taku, turned out Taku has powers similar to Keski but he hadn't tapped into them, Naraku stood up. "Keski I want you to come back inside I have someone I need to see." Naraku calls to him

Keski sighed and turned around, walking towards and past Naraku and into the castle, leaving the door open since he knew Naraku was right behind him. Naraku walked in and closed the door, following Keski out of the room.

Naraku led Keski to his office where a now dressed Kohaku was sitting on the sofa. "I want you to stay in here, Kagura and Kanna will join you shortly Kohaku and I are going." Naraku says to him.

"Why can't I go, what are you scheming this time?" Keski asked him.

"I don't answer to you now sit and behave yourself and maybe I'll let you have something sweet." he tells Keski

Keski pursed his lips before walking to a small sofa on the other side of the room and sitting on it, huffing.

Naraku placed his hand on the small of Kohaku's back and led him out of the office, closing the door behind him. "Kanna, Kagura," he said, and the two appeared in front of him. "Keep him company. We need to go run some errands," Naraku said, walking past them

"Would this have something to do with your bees leaving earlier?" Kagura asked.

"If you want to stay alive, you will not say anything to Keski." Naraku tells her and walks out the palace.

"Where are we going?" Kohaku asked.

"It seems Taku has powers that are untapped I want to get to him before Sesshoumaru finds out." Naraku tells him

Kohaku nodded in agreement and waited as Naraku made the miasma cloud and they set off towards Taku's village. Kagura and Kanna walked into the study and sat on the sofa with Keski.

"He's up to something I know he is." Keski says to Kagura.

"Of course but I can say it has nothing to do with the jewel." Kagura tells him.

"I'm sorry Keski but he took my mirror." Kanna tells him.

"It's okay Kanna I just hope no one dies from whatever he and Kohaku are planning." he says

Taku was walking through the village with his best friend Hojo, who had short black hair and hazel eyes, he wore a light blue robe.

"Hey Taku when are you going to see your younger cousin?" Hojo asks.

Taku shrugged and said, "I'm not sure, actually. I haven't seen Karas in a few years, and I'm not even sure he's still there anymore."

"You got to be the most dense guy, go see him, the village will know what happened to him." Hojo says to him.

Taku sighed. "I don't know how would it seem showing up all these years after his brother was killed." he says to Hojo

Hojo smiled at him and said, "I'm sure he'll welcome you with open arms, Taku. Now get your thumb out of your ass and go see your cousin!"

Taku glared at him. "Fine you're coming with me!" Taku says to Hojo. "Sure, let's go." Hojo says with a smile as they walk out the village.

"Hey Naraku what are you going to say to get Taku to come with us?" Kohaku asked him as they rode on Naraku's misama cloud..

"Nothing but it was Keski's last wish that I find him." he says to Kohaku.

"What do you want me to do?" Kohaku asked, looking up at him.

"Your looks will be enough to remind him of a young Keski." Naraku tells him

. "And if that doesn't work and he finds out Keski is alive he won't do a thing for you especially when he finds out you're the one who killed Keski." Kohaku tells him

Naraku smirked and said, "I have my ways to convince him to come with us if this doesn't work." Kohaku smiled as well and said, "I can't wait."

Taku and Hojo made their way out in search of Karas. "So all I know is that Keski was the protector of the jewel and he was killed by a demon right?" Hojo asks.

"Yeah and when my dad got to the village Karas had been taken in by some demon Lord." Taku tells him.

"It's my fault I should have come to see Keski more, he was lonely probably and became friends with the demon, if I ever find that demon I will kill him." Taku tells Hojo


	47. Our Child

**ch 47**

"And I'll help you. I may not have known Keski, but I won't let you do this alone," Hojo said, looking at his friend. Taku smiled and said, "Thank you, Hojo."

"I'd do anything for my best friend." Hojo tells him.

Naraku and Kohaku landed in the Eastern lands. "He should be around here." Naraku says to him and smells to males approaching and pulls Kohaku into the bushes." Shh." he says to him as he waits for the two to approach.

Taku smiled again and said, "As I would do anything for you, Hojo. I appreciate all that you do for me." Hojo smiled and said, "It's what best friends do."

"Yeah and is this your way of getting out of meeting the woman your mom wants you to marry?" Taku asked. "I don't wanna be married, why do I need a woman to nag me when I have you doing that." Hojo said with a grin.

"You better be glad I am not a priest like my cousin was." Taku tells him.

"That and you can't shoot to save your life." Hojo adds as they walk pass the bushes.

Taku chuckled and said, "Hopefully I will someday correct that."

Naraku emerged from the bushes and said, "Are you Taku?"

Hojo jumped and grabbed hold of Taku. "Who are you?!" Hojo yelled at him.

Taku didn't answer as Kohaku came out and stood next to Naraku. Taku blinked his eyes seeing Kohaku. "Keski." he whispered.

Kohaku looked confused for a moment and said, "I'm sorry, but my name is Kohaku."

"M...my apologies. You just look so much like him," Taku said, whispering the last part again.

"Actually he is the reincarnation of Keski, so if you're Taku we need to talk." Naraku says to him.

Taku looked at Naraku. "I'm Taku,how do you know Keski, do you know where Karas is?" Taku asked him.

Naraku looked at him he had that same look as Keski did when he wanted something.

Taku eyed him suspiciously and said, "What do you want?"

"I know that look." Naraku smirked and said, "I want you to see someone. But in order for you to do that you need to come with me."

Taku looked at Hojo."Someone is it Karas?!, please tell me he's still alive." Taku said to him and walked over to Naraku and grabbed hold of his robe and looked up at him. "He's all I have left my parents died, I was too late to save Keski." Taku says to him

Naraku looked at his claws, inspecting them as he said, "I don't know. You'll just have to come with me and find out."

Hojo walked up and grabbed the back of Taku's robe, yanking him back. "Taku, think about this. You do not know this demon, or this boy. It could be a trap," he said, his hands on his best friend's shoulders and staring into his eyes.

"Hojo but if he knows where Karas is I need to find out, you can come too can't he?" Taku asked Naraku.

"Sure why not, my palace is open to both of you." Naraku tells them.

"Please come along I've heard so many great things about Keski it mean a lot to talk to you." Kohaku adds.

Taku wiped a stay tear from his face. "Okay we'll come." Taku says to Naraku

Hojo looked between Taku and Naraku before looking at Taku again and saying, "Wherever you go, I go." Taku smiled and hugged him. "Thank you," he whispered.

Naraku formed his misama cloud Kohaku got on, Taku and Hojo looked at it before stepping on as well. Naraku looked out the corner of his eye at Taku as they headed back to the palace. Kohaku rolled his eyes he couldn't believe he just said those things about Keski.

"Kohaku are you taking care of the jewel now?" Taku asks.

"Yeah almost done actually." Kohaku tells him

Taku nodded and said, "It needs to be in good hands."

Kohaku smiled and said, "The best."

Taku looked at Naraku and said, "Please tell me, is Karas okay?"

"I will tell you everything once we get there, you will want to see this person first."Naraku says to him. Taku bit his bottom lip. "But you now Karas right can't you tell me anything?" Taku asked.

"I can but I rather be back home." Naraku tells him

Hojo coughed when he smelled the misama. Taku turned to him. "Hojo, put your hand over your mouth!" he says as he does the same.

Hojo did as he was told until they were through the miasma barrier. When the cloud landed, Taku and Hojo hopped off and Naraku helped Kohaku off. "Follow me," Naraku said, looking at Taku and Hojo as he walked towards the castle entrance.

Hojo walked beside Taku as they followed Naraku and Kohaku into the palace. Naraku walked inside and down the hall as he held Kohaku 's hand. he walked up to the study door. "Wait here please." Naraku said in a kind voice and went inside with Kohaku closing the door behind him. "Leave." he said coldly to Kagura and Kanna.

Keski looked at Naraku. "Your back can I have something sweet now?" Keski asked.

"In a moment. I want you to see someone first," Naraku said as Kagura and Kanna left the room. Keski looked at him confusedly and Naraku said to Kohaku, "Kohaku, will you let them in please?"

Kohaku walked over to the door."Come in." Kohaku tells them. Taku and Hojo walked into the room Keski looked at them. "T..Taku,what are you doing here?" Keski asks.

"Me how are you alive and what is wrong with your stomach?!" Taku said to him.

Keski whirled around to Naraku. "What do you want with him?!" he yelled

Naraku shrugged, smirking as he said, "I just thought a little family reunion was in order. Aren't you happy to see your cousin which you haven't seen in so many years?"

Keski glared at Naraku and then Kohaku. "You will never touch my baby." he growled out and walked over to Taku and hugged him. "Why did you come here, I was trying to keep you safe."Keski says to him.

Taku hugged Keski. "He said he was going to tell me about Karas, I wanted to know if he was okay." Taku tells him.

"Taku leave now take your friend and run before it's too late." Keski tells him.

Taku looked at him confusedly and said, "What are you talking about? I won't lose you again. I just got you back."

Keski felt his eyes water and let his head fall down. "Taku, you have to leave. Go take care of Karas, please," he said

"It's too late Keski the moment he entered this castle the barrier went up."Naraku tells him. "What is going on here, Keski is he your mate?" Taku asked.

"Yes, I'm having his baby in two more months, didn't you ask him, his name?" Keski asked. "No he found us and said he could tell me all about Karas." Taku says.

Keski looked his cousin in the eyes and said, "Taku, this is Naraku. He's the one who killed me."

Taku looked up at Naraku. "You killed him, what the hell do you want with me?!" Taku said as he moved in front of Keski.

"All three of you have this short temper." Naraku says. "You want to know, you're going to do as your told you have powers that are untapped and you're going to use them for me." Naraku tells him.

"I knew we shouldn't have come." Hojo says.

"I am not doing anything but taking my cousin out of here, come on Hojo we're leaving!" Taku tells him.

When they turned to go out the door, Kohaku was blocking it, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Move out of the way, boy," Taku said.

"Don't make me blast you to the other side of the room, Taku. I'm sure you wouldn't want Keski to see that," Kohaku said, smirking.

Taku turned to look at Keski. "Where are your powers?" he asked .

"They're gone while I am pregnant, I'm sorry to drag you into this, why Naraku I did what you wanted I left with you, I'm staying away from Sesshoumaru and my brother, how did you even find out about Taku?" Keski asked him.

"Miroku told me about him." Naraku tells him, "Now that Taku is here, he will be trained and he will use his powers for me."

Keski's eyes widened and he said, "Naraku, you can't do that. He's the only family I have left besides Karas. I don't want him being exposed to any of this. Anyone but him."

"Look I don't care if you're the demon that got Keski pregnant he nor I are not your playthings, Keski come on let's go he won't harm you since you're pregnant." Taku says to him. "That is true I won't harm him but you and Hojo are a different story. "Naraku tells him

Taku glared at him and said, "I will not let you treat him, or any other person this way anymore. If Kohaku wants this, then that's fine, that's his choice. But it's obvious that Keski doesn't."

Naraku walked up to Taku and pushed Keski behind him. "He is my mate, if you know nothing of the demon rules you should be quite, now there is a servant waiting outside for you and Hojo to take you to your rooms, I advise you to not try and escape, the demons outside would love to tear apart two humans." Naraku says to Taku.

"Please Taku do as he wants." Keski tells him.

Taku was still glaring at Naraku but he said to Keski, "Fine, but only because it's you."

Keski forced a small smile and whispered, "Thank you."

Taku grabbed Hojo by the arm and slid the door open and the two walked out and were greeted by the servant and shown to their rooms.

Keski pushed Naraku out his way making him stumble forward. "You just want to ruin my life, you ever think about how your decisions will affect our baby?!" Keski yells at him.

Naraku looked at him and said, "It'll affect it for the better, Keski. You'll see."

"No, I won't see! I won't even get to BE here while our child grows up, Naraku! You want to know why that is!? That's because you're going to KILL ME when our baby is born!" Keski yelled, pushing Naraku back a little more with each sentence

Kohaku moved out the way so he wouldn't be pushed. "What the hell is wrong with you I haven't even made up my mind!" Naraku yells at him as Keski pushed him more making him hit the back of his head against the door.

"You're evil to the core I wish I never met you, I wish this baby wasn't yours, I wish I could use my powers ,most of all I wish I was with Sesshoumaru." Keski tells him with tears in his eyes.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him and hissed, "What did you say?"

"You heard me you bastard!" Keski said through clenched teeth. Naraku raised his hand and back-handed Keski, making him turn and run into the desk. He gasped in pain and clutched his stomach. His eyes widened when he felt a wetness running down his legs. He looked down to see a puddle of clear liquid forming around his feet. He gasped again and whispered, "Naraku...I think my water just broke."

Naraku growled, "What?!. Kohaku get the healer and bring them to the bedroom and bring Miroku as well." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku nodded his head and ran out the room to find Miroku and the healer.

Naraku walked over to Keski. "You picked a bad time to anger me Keski but don't worry you'll have my answer by time the baby enters the world." Naraku tells him.

Keski closed his eyes as he began to take shallow breaths, " Why now." Keski says as Naraku takes his hand and leads him carefully out the study and to their bedroom.

Karas sat up fast. "Kira, Sesshoumaru he's not going to make it in time." he tells him.

Kira looked at him and said, "Keski's having the baby now? He's not due for a few more weeks at least!"

"I know but I just have this feeling," Karas said, sighing as he stood and started to pace

Kira got off the bed as well. "We could try to sneak out the castle but Inutashio is more scarier than Sesshoumaru." Kira says. "I know, I wish there was a way to contact Sesshoumaru, I wish I had the powers Keski had or half of them." Karas tells him.

Keski laid down on the bed with pillows propped up behind him. "I can't have this baby, I need Karas, I need my parents." Keski says to Naraku. Naraku ignored him as The healer and Miroku came in along with Kohaku.

"How did this happen he wasn't due yet." The healer says to Naraku.

"He ran into the desk in my study," Naraku said, not looking at the healer and just clutching Keski's hand as he groaned, pressing back into the pillows.

"You slapped me and I hit the desk." Keski growled as he squeezed Naraku's hand more. "Okay Keski breathe, we talked about this, you've seen this before." The healer tells him. Keski looked at Kohaku. "Get out I don't want you in here this is my baby not yours." Keski tells him.

"Naraku do you want me to leave?" Kohaku asks him.

Naraku looked at Kohaku."No." he tells him.

Keski dug his nails into Naraku's hand as he began to push, he closed his eyes. _'Sesshoumaru I know you can hear me, I tried to wait for you but I can't please find my baby."_ he says sending Sesshoumaru a telepathic message.

Sesshoumaru heard him while he was running. His eyes widened before they narrowed and he roared, "Keski!" He then pushed himself on, making himself go faster than he ever had before.

"Hey slow down!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to keep up with his brother.

"I can't slow down he's having the baby!" Sesshoumaru tells him. \

"What but you said we had time!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Keski rested his head back ."You're doing good Keski, I am starting to see the head. Kohaku turned his head . "Naraku please make Miroku and Kohaku leave this is our baby." he cried

Naraku didn't say anything, he just watched the healer, though what he was doing was blocked by the blankets.

Keski grabbed a fistful of Naraku's hair and pulled his face closer to his, forcing him to look at him. "If you do not make them leave right now, I will stop pushing and both of us will die," Keski hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Naraku waited a moment before saying, "Everyone but the healer get out." Kohaku and Miroku hesitated a moment before leaving, closing the door behind them.

The healer couldn't help but chuckle, this human knew how to make Naraku do as he wanted. Naraku growled at the healer. Keski pushed again bring the head all the way out. "Good Keski, the head is out now the baby is almost here." he tells him.

Keski pushed more till there was the sound of a crying baby in the room.

The healer grabbed a cloth and cleaned the baby off before wrapping it in the blanket. "Congratulations it's a girl." The healer says to them both as he held the crying little girl.

Keski smiled and let his head fall back against the pillows, his hand going limp in Naraku's as he breathed heavily. The healer walked up on the other side of the bed, where Naraku wasn't sitting, and Keski sat up, holding out his arms for the little bundle.

The healer placed the little girl in Keski's arms, smiling at him. "Thank you," Keski whispered, tears brimming and falling from his eyes as he looked at his daughter.

The healer nodded his head and left the room. "She's beautiful." Keski says and kisses his daughter on her forehead,.

Naraku cleared his throat seeing he had a girl he was hoping for a boy. "Give her to me, you and I have something to discuss." Naraku tells Keski.

Keski looked at Naraku and slowly handed her over, Naraku held his daughter in his arms and kissed her. before taking her over to the door where he slid it open.

"Take her in her other room." he says handing the baby to Kohaku.

Kohaku looked at the baby she looked like Keski except for the red eyes.

Naraku closed the door back and looked at Keski. "If I let you live will you be loyal will you finish our deal, Keski?"

Keski looked at Naraku. "I love her and it's the only way you'll let me be with her, so yes I'll do as you want I'll find the remaining ones."

Naraku smiled at him and walked over to Keski. "And you will also see Sesshoumaru as your enemy from now on." Naraku adds.

Keski's eyes widened for a second before he let all the emotion drain from them. "Yes. I will," he said after a moment, no emotion whatsoever in his voice, posture, or eyes.

Naraku smirked and kissed Keski on his lips. "Wise choice, I'll have Kohaku bring her back in." Keski only nodded his head and watched as Naraku walked out the room.

Naraku walked to the nursery where Kohaku and Miroku were. "Is he dead?" Miroku asks. "No, we came to agreement that a dog demon is going to hate." Naraku tells them

Miroku just sat there but Kohaku looked at Naraku and said, "What do you mean you came to an 'agreement'? You said you were going to kill him!"

Naraku was about to say something when the baby started to cry, jostled from her sleep. Naraku sighed and just walked over to the crib, picking her up and gently rocking her back and forth. "Kohaku, we will talk about this later," he said before turning around and walking out of the room.

"I knew he was going to let him live, the minute we left he probably offered his body!" Kohaku said now annoyed.

"Well he is the mother of his first child, you two just had sex, come on did you really want to be changing diapers and dealing with a crying baby, a girl at that." Miroku says to him. "That's not the point, he said he was going to kill him!" Kohaku yelled.

Naraku walked back into the bedroom and gave the baby to Keski. "We need a name for her and nothing starting with a K," he says to Keski.

"Okay but can you please let me see Karas and Shippo?" Keski asks him as he pulls out his breast and the baby begins to suck on it


	48. Chapter 48

**ch48**

"No. They're a bad influence on you," Naraku said. Keski said nothing after that, just watched his little girl's face.

Taku walked down the hall he saw the servants with dirty sheets "What's going on?" he asks. "Master Naraku and Keski 's baby was born the servant says.

"What and no one told me!" Taku yelled and ran down the hall to find Naraku's bedroom.

Keski decided he would only do as he was told till he was well enough and could take his daughter to safety. "How about Maya?" Keski asks Naraku.

"Maya?, she is an heir she needs a better name than that." Naraku tells him.

Keski was about to say something when Taku burst through the door. "Why didn't anyone tell me the baby was coming!" he said as he walked in.

"It kind of happened fast." Keski tells him as he picks the baby up and switches breasts.

Taku walked over to the bed. "She looks like your mom Keski, she's so beautiful." he says with a smile.

"Yeah like her grand mom, "I need a name Taku nothing starring with a K." Keski says to him.

"Hmm, Akito?" Taku says

Keski smiled and said, "I like it. Naraku?" He looked over at the spider. "Sounds good. A fitting name for an heir."

Keski looked at Taku and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Taku replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling at his cousin.

"Can I hold her?" Taku asked. Keski handed Akito to Taku.

"Be careful." Keski says to him. Taku held Akito in his arms.

"Wait to Karas sees her, he's going to go crazy." Taku tells him.

"Karas will never meet her." Keski says.

"Why not he's the uncle." Taku says to him.

"He's a bad influence." Naraku says.

"What how can his baby brother be a bad influence shouldn't it be the other way around?" Taku asked

"He teaches Keski to be disobedient. I will not have that any longer," Naraku said.

Taku looked at him and said, "Then you might as well either kill me or let me go, because that's all I'll be while the both of us are here."

"Oh no Taku you have potential if you didn't I would have killed you when we met." Naraku tells him.

"Keski isn't a child he's a grown man with a baby, Keski was always his own man, before you came along he didn't do as he was told you're not his father!" Taku tells Naraku and glares at him.

Naraku glared right back and said, "That's right, I'm not his father! That's because his father died a long time ago and there isn't anything you can do about it!"

Taku's eyes widened before he glared at him again and yelled, "You couldn't be more inconsiderate!"

Keski cleared his throat. "Look Taku it's okay, I will always love Karas but it's best this way, I know he's safe, he and Naraku don't get along anyway."Keski says to him. Akito yawned in Taku's arms .

"You can leave now she needs rest."Naraku says to Taku.

Taku handed Akito back to Keski. "If you need anything just yell." Taku tells him and walks out the room.

"Naraku what happens if Sesshoumaru shows up here?" Keski asks him.

"Then we will treat him like we would any enemy," Naraku said. Keski nodded and whispered, "I just wish things could have been different."

Sesshoumaru found Naraku's castle at last he killed the demons that were guarding the gates before blasting the gates open.

"Sesshoumaru wait!" Inuyasha said as he, Caren ,Dante and Bankotsu caught up with him Sesshoumaru walked on and came to the door.

"What do you want trespasser?" The guards asked Sesshoumaru.

"Sess. if you start a war Dad is going to have your ass!" Inuyasha tells him.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and said, "Then let him chop it off and mount it over his fireplace."

Inuyasha stepped back, "Well Kagome will be pissed and won't give you any for a month." Inuyasha says to him.

"Inuyasha shut up!, and you tell Naraku to get out here now before I burn this castle to the ground." he growls at the guard.

The guard ran inside the castle. "Master Kohaku where is Master Naraku , there is a demon outside threatening to burn the castle if he doesn't come out." the guard says to him.

Kohaku smirked and said to himself, "He's here." The guard looked at him with a confused expression and Kohaku said, "Naraku's in his chambers. I'll be outside."

The guard nodded and ran off as Kohaku walked towards the front door.

The front door opened and out stepped Kohaku. "Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru." Kohaku says to him.

Sesshoumaru growled at him and walked up to Kohaku and wrinkled his nose. "You finally slept with him." he says.

"Yes it was great and I plan to do it again." Kohaku tells him.

The guard knocked on the bedroom door when he heard Naraku say enter he came in. "Master there is a demon out side he wants to see you now or he's going to burn the castle, Master Kohaku already went out to see him." The guard says to him. Keski held on to Akito, he knew it was Sesshoumaru.

"What!?" Naraku growled, standing. He looked at Keski and said, "I'll be back." He then turned around and stormed out of the room, the guard at his heels.

Keski got out the bed and laid Akito down on the bed and changed into a blue robe , he then pulled his hair back into a ponytail he picked Akito up and walked out the bedroom and down the hall once he was sure Naraku was outside.

"Naraku hand Keski over now" Sesshoumaru demanded of him.

"I don't think so I've fallen in love with him allover again." Naraku tells him.

Sesshoumaru growled at him and said, "I have no reason to believe you."

"That's true, you don't. And that's your choice," Naraku said. Sesshoumaru growled low and deep in his chest as he took a step forward.

"Where is he?!" Sesshoumaru said as he kept his hand on the handle of the sword.

"He's resting with our baby, do you understand he had my baby, a baby I am sure in the future you and your family will grow to fear and hate." Naraku tells him,

"How do I know you're not lying." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Naraku snapped his finger and Keski appeared before all of them with Akito in his arms. "Keski come here, time to go home." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Keski forced the emotion from his eyes and voice as he said, "I am home, Sesshoumaru. This is where I belong." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly and he said, "Keski, think of how bad he's treated you!"

"I have, and I've deserved it for my behavior," Keski said.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Naraku. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"I did nothing he wants to raise our daughter together." Naraku says to him.

"That's bull, Keski come with me you know your daughter and you're welcome at my palace what about Karas and Shippo?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

" Karas is too immature he would be a bad influence on my daughter and me, and Shippo belongs with you not me." Keski tells him.

Sesshoumaru said, "Keski, you know Shippo loves you more than me."

"It doesn't matter. From now on, you are all enemies to me," Keski said, forcing the tears from his voice and fighting to keep them out of his eyes.

"Enemies your own brother is your enemy now, after all we've done for you!" Sesshoumaru walked over to Keski and looked at him.

"Tell me what he's holding over your head, you know I will protect you and her." Sesshoumaru tells him. Keski placed Akito over his shoulder. "Leave before I purify you and the others." Keski tells him.

Sesshoumaru smirked at him and grabbed Keski by his waist. "You can slap me next time." Sesshoumaru tells him and kisses Keski on his lips deepen the kiss.

Keski moaned and opened his mouth letting Sesshoumaru's tongue go in. Inuyasha left eye twitched, Kohaku eyes went wide

Naraku growled and grabbed Keski's shoulder, pulling him and the baby back to his side. Keski's face was flushed as he just stared at Sesshoumaru, a new spark in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips. "Next time we meet Keski let me know if I am still your enemy." Sesshoumaru says to him and walks down the steps Caren and Dante looked at Sesshoumaru like he finally lost it.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru says to them. Inuyasha followed behind his brother still speechless as did Bankotsu .

Keski placed his finger to his lips where Sesshoumaru had kissed him. "Well that was unexpected." Kohaku says breaking the silence.

Naraku was still fuming inside. "Get in the castle," he growled, still watching where Sesshoumaru had gone. Keski had a small smile on his lips as he turned around and walked back inside, Kohaku right behind him.

"I'll be in the garden," he said, his mind somewhere else. Kohaku said nothing and just watched as Keski and Akito left the room

Keski walked back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed with Akito in his arms. "Your daddy is angry now ." he says to her.

Naraku destroyed a tree in the garden. "That's it I will give you, your war Sesshoumaru." Naraku growled.

* * *

><p>" Sesshoumaru what the hell was that back there?!, Kagome is going to kill you!" Inuyasha said. "For what I just kissed Keski nothing big, he was just standing there, he had breasts and he looked sexy so I kissed him and on the bright side I made Naraku angry." Sesshoumaru says.<p>

"You must have a death wish dad is going to kill you." Inuyasha says

"Like I said, let him do whatever he wants," Sesshoumaru said, not looking at him. Inuyasha just sighed and said, "Let's just get back."

A week had passed it took longer to get back to the palace since Sesshoumaru stopped to check in on his own castle. when they got to their father's castle they walked inside to see Karas waiting for them. "Sesshoumaru where is Keski you said you'd bring him back!" Karas yelled at him.

"Keski had the baby but he's going to raise her with Naraku and Kohaku." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"What?!, since when do you let Keski do as he wants!" Karas yelled

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Don't worry. Next time we go to Naraku's, Keski will come back with us."

"Oh, where have I heard that before?" Karas said sarcastically, glaring at him

"Well he might be right this time, he kissed Keski with tongue." Inuyasha says to him. "What?!" Karas yelled. "You molesting my brother now too!" Karas yelled at him

." Oh calm down he wanted it." Sesshoumaru says to Karas as he walks down the hall. Kagome was laughing with Izayoi when she smelt Sesshoumaru and ran to him tackling him to the ground." Hi!" she said smiling at him.

"Kagome get off you're heavy." he says to her.

Kagome's eyes widened before she glared at her mate. She stood and said, "You are so inconsiderate! And where is Keski? You said you were bringing him back."

Sesshoumaru sat up, "Love you too, Keski is with Naraku he had a baby girl I don't know why Naraku is keeping him alive, but I didn't want to fight with the baby that close, and she's really cute, she looks like Keski." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked.

"Well we might be in a war soon since I kissed Keski." Sesshoumaru said quickly.

Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed, "You did WHAT!?"

"You heard him," Inuyasha said, walking up. Shiori had heard the commotion and walked out into the hallway. When she sad Inuyasha she smiled and ran up to him, jumping into his arms. He smiled and spun around as he caught her before setting her down on her feet before turning back to Sesshoumaru

"Calm down, I had to do something to let Keski know I still cared for him, he and Naraku made some deal were he's calling all of us the enemy, and we have another problem Kohaku is no longer a virgin he couldn't wait to tell me that." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up.

"Why the hell did you kiss him, you couldn't have said I'll be back?" Kagome asked.

"There is no fun in that, this way I make Naraku angry." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"Yeah and dad is going to blow a gasket." Inuyasha says

"Why would I be doing that?" Inutashio said as he stood behind Inuyasha

. "Ah dad I think mom is calling you." Inuyasha says.

"I don't hear her, and trust me Inuyasha, my hearing is better than yours. Now, what will I be 'blowing a gasket' over?" Inutaisho asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Inuyasha walked over to Sesshoumaru with Shiori by his side. "We..we forgot to visit Totosai" Inuyasha says to him.

"You're not a good liar and where is Keski?" Inutashio asks.

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, Karas walked back in." We're not done here you damn dog , why did you stick your tongue down Keski's throat!?" he yelled

Inutaisho stopped in mid-stride, his mouth hanging open as if he were going to speak. "You did WHAT!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oops." Karas said. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Father calm down, it had to be done, to let Naraku know I wasn't backing down, trust me things will work out in the meantime you should double the guards and we have to put up a barrier, I have a feeling Kohaku is stronger than the last time." he says to them.

"Sesshoumaru I warned you to not anger another demon, a spider one at that, you kissed his mate by all rights he can kill you." Inutashio tells him.

"Father that baby you and I both know she will have powers I felt them and she's not even a day old." Sesshoumaru says

Inutaisho sighed and said, "Sesshoumaru, what have you gotten us into?"

"I got us into a fight for someone we all love. Isn't that enough? I stood by you in your wars, will you not stand by me in mine?" Sesshoumaru said.

"You know I will," Inutaisho said, looking at his oldest son.

Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru around his waist." Come on let's go say hi to Rin, she's missed her daddy." Kagome tells him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Son you still like females right?" Inutashio asked him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled." Yes father, you'll be hearing Kagome screaming out my name tonight." he says.

"I'm sleeping outside." Inuyasha says.

"No you're not I missed you so has your mother go bathe all of you, I'm go take care of the guards now." Inutashio tells them.

Keski was sitting in Naraku's study with Akito in his lap. "Can we go out Naraku please I want Akito to see the outside world." Keski says to him.

"And she will, when she's old enough. She isn't even a week old Keski," Naraku said, looking over some scrolls on his desk.

"Then at least let me take her outside, in the garden or something. I'm sick of being cooped up all day," Keski said.

Naraku sighed and said ,"Fine, fine, just let me get some work done."

Keski stood up with Akito in his arms, "Come on Akito let's go outside while daddy works." Keski says and walks out the study.

Kohaku stopped when he saw Keski and Akito and glared at him. Keski smirked at him. "It must really anger you to know I gave birth to his first child, and to know no matter what you do now she will come first." Keski says to him.

Kohaku clenched his fists at his sides and said, "She should never be the heir. He needs a son."

"True, I could always have another baby, give him a little boy, my point is Kohaku you no longer come first she does." Keski tells him and walks out the castle and to the garden. Kohaku growled and stormed down to Naraku's study. "Naraku we need to talk!" Kohaku yelled as he slammed the door closed behind him

Naraku sighed in frustration and said, "With the both of you I'll never get anything done around here! What do you want Kohaku?"

"I need to know that I'm still first. That that girl is nothing."

"Kohaku, you know that isn't true. She is my daughter, and the firstborn, therefore she is the heir of all that is mine, including this estate," Naraku said, clasping his hands together on the top of the desk.

"What but you said you loved me, and she's a girl not a boy, I can give you a boy and I won't be moody like Keski was when he was pregnant with Akito."

Naraku looked at him. "What has brought this on all of the sudden?" Naraku asks him

"He threw it in my face how he gave birth first!, and when I told him she was a girl and you needed a son, he said he give you a son!, I want to kill him, I am sick of him always being first and what the hell happened to you, what he do offer sex so you let him live, I shoul , you!" the teen says with anger

Naraku was calm as he said, "No, Kohaku, he did not offer himself to me. We made a deal. If he is loyal to me and considers his 'friends' the enemy, then he can raise our daughter. The moment he breaks that agreement, I will kill him, and then Akito will be in your care."

"Oh but you told Sesshoumaru that you had fallen in love with Keski again." he said as he walked over to the window looking out side at the garden where Keski had Akito sitting in the grass.

"I lied." Naraku says to him and turns around in his chair.

"But Keski has his powers back now how do you know he won't use them to get away with Akito?" Kohaku asks him as he watches Keski put Akito in a barrier.

"Like I said, the moment he breaks our agreement he dies," Naraku said.

Kohaku turned around and glared at him and said, "How would you know if he was even planning anything Naraku? Will you be watching him all day and all night?"

"Keski can't break my barrier, and he's s till tired from having Akito, true he has them back but his heart is conflicted he wants Karas but he also wants to raise Akito he will choose Akito since she is his daughter." Naraku tells him.

"I guess so but you might want to watch him he has Akito in a barrier right now and he's just looking at her." Kohaku tells him.

Naraku looked out at the window and s aw this. Akito growled as she was being kept from her mother and she began hitting the barrier with her little hands.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ch49**

Keski chuckled and let the barrier down, watching as Akito crawled to him. "My, you're developing fast already. You're not even a day old yet and you're already crawling," he said, playing with her hands

Keski bent down to her and picked her up. "I wish you could meet your uncle and your big brother, but your daddy won't allow it." Keski says to her. Akito snuggled up against Keski's chest.

Naraku stood up. "Kohaku if you're serious about having a baby I want you to give it a month a baby is not a toy once it comes you can't give it away." Naraku tells him.

"I know that, then there is Sesshoumaru he's not going to stop, you have to get my brother and parents out before you start this war." he says to Naraku.

"And I promise you I will, Kohaku. I just have to figure out how to get them away from the dog, but I can't with all of this interruption," Naraku said.

"Oh well I'll leave you alone, I'll go see if Taku and Miroku are up to some training, you go back to your work." Kohaku tells him and walks out the study.

Naraku sighed and sat back down going over his plan.

Taku and Hojo were in the kitchen getting something to eat." So Taku how are we going to get out of here?" Hojo asks him.

"I don't know yet, but I'm not leaving without Keski and Akito," Taku said, starting at his fingers as he traced invisible patterns on the tabletop.

"Yeah I know that but you're no closer to having these suppose powers." Hojo points out.

"I know Naraku is doing something to make Keski stay , there is no way Keski would just let Karas be out there alone even if he is grown, I know , I have a plan!"Taku said standing up. "Here we go again I'll get the first aid kit." Hojo says.

Taku rolled his eyes and said, "This will work, Hojo. I just know it will."

"You've said that before all through our childhood. Did any of them work?" Hojo said, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrow.

Three weeks had passed and Taku was wearing bandages from trying his ideas, he had a sprained wrist, a scratch on his face. "I told you it wouldn't work. Hojo tells him.

Naraku walked up to the two. "Good you're here, I hope you've got escaping out of your system Taku, now that Akito is 3 weeks old we're going to look for the rest of the shards and if we come across an enemy you will kill them." Naraku says and looks at Keski as Akito played with a lock of his hair.

Keski just nodded, kissing the top of Akito's head. Naraku turned back towards Taku and Hojo and said, "And you shall continue your training Taku."

Taku just glared at him, crossing his arms across his chest as best as he could.

Taku got ready to respond when Hojo placed his hand over Taku's mouth. "He will, so where are we going?" Hojo asked.

"He just said to look for shards!" Kohaku said to him annoyed.

"I wasn't talking to you, you pipsqueak!" Hojo growled.

"I don't think we will know until Kohaku or Keski senses one of the shards." Miroku says. "Yeah so let's get going we'll have to stop when Akito gets hungry." Keski says.

Kohaku walked up to Keski. "Who put you in charge!?" Kohaku growled

Keski just stared at him and said, "No one did, but if we want to find anything, we need to be moving, and Akito is only three weeks, so she still needs to be taken care of. Now get over your stupid insecurities and let's go."

Kohaku glared at Keski and got ready to leap at him when Naraku grabbed Kohaku by the back of his collar. "Let me go, I'll sit him so far into the ground he won't know what hit him." Kohaku said forgetting Naraku had him by the collar and they both plummet to the ground.

Akito giggled seeing Naraku on the ground. Keski smirked at the two and walked ahead to the gate.

Naraku growled as the two slowly stood and hissed at Kohaku, "Are you happy now? Now you know what I go through."

"Sorry it just came out." Kohaku says putting his hands up in defense Naraku threw the bow and arrows at Taku, carry this."Naraku tells him and walks pass Kohaku to catch up with Keski.

"Wow he let you off without punishing you." Miroku says.

"That only means when he gets the chance he will."Kohaku tells him and walks to catch up with them.

Taku grumbled to himself as he carried the bow and arrows, Hojo right beside him rolling his eyes. Keski ran his fingers through Akito's hair and smiled at her, admiring her red eyes.

* * *

><p>Karas and Kira were sitting in the garden of the palace with Shippo. "Why are we out here again?" Shippo asked.<p>

"We need to come up with a plan on our own I can't wait for Sesshoumaru to find Keski again." Karas says to Shippo and Kira. "Yeah but it might be harder this time this is Inutashio's castle not Sesshoumaru's Kira reminds him

"It's not that different from Sesshoumaru's. It has the same blueprints. I've already looked, Kira, so don't look at me like that," Karas said. Kira sighed and rolled his eyes, then gestured for Karas to go on.

"Okay I'll tell Inutashio that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha want to see him in the study, while I do that Kira you tell Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru that their dad wants to see them in the study after that we meet by the gate in 15 minutes, I already packed our things and it's hidden in the bush."

Kira sighed. "This better work Karas." Kira says and stands up."Come on Shippo let's go fine Sesshoumaru and Inu." Kira says and walks off to find them.

Karas stood up a few minutes later to find Inutashio.

When Karas found the demon lord he was in the library. "Inutaisho, your sons want to see you in your study," he said.

Inutaisho looked up from his book and said, "What for?"

"More battle plan discussions, I'm guessing, but I'm not sure," Karas said, shrugging his shoulders.

Inutaisho sighed and said, "Alright. Thank you, Karas."

"You're welcome," Karas replied before leaving the room. He made sure that Inutaisho had gone up the stairs before walking out the front doors of the castle and quickly making his way to the gate, hiding in the bushes with their things to wait for Kira and Shippo.

Kira and Shippo looked around it was easy to find Inuyasha he was stuffing his face in the kitchen. "Hey Inuyasha where is Sesshoumaru?" Kira asks him.

Inuyasha swallowed what was in his mouth. "He's right behind you." Inuyasha says.

Kira turned around and indeed Sesshoumaru was behind him. "I was looking for you, your dad asked me to find you both something about Naraku, he said to meet him in the study now." Kira says .

Inuyasha stood up."Okay let's go." Inuyasha says and walks pass Kira, Sesshoumaru looked at Kira before following behind Inuyasha.

Kira waited to he saw them disappear upstairs and quickly walked outside. "Karas?" he whispered when he got near the gate.

He started walking past the bush when Karas reached his hand out and grabbed the back of Kira's kimono before pulling him into the bush, making Kira gasp in surprise.

"You ass! You scared the shit out of me!" Kira hissed, smacking Karas's shoulder, Shippo resting on Kira's shoulder.

"Ow!, sorry." Karas said as he grabbed the bag. "Come on let's go before they realize we lied to them." Karas says.

"Are we really going to find Keski?' Shippo asked.

"Yep you have a baby sister now Shippo you'll have to help Keski when we get him away from that home wrecker."Karas says.

Kira stood up and saw the guards weren't there.

Kira made a hole in the barrier and the three snuck out, Kira closed it an the three left to find Keski.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked into the study. "What is it old man I was eating" Inuyasha tells him crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Karas said you wanted to discuss more battle strategies," Inutaisho said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against his desk.

"Kira told us that you had something to tell us about Naraku," Inuyasha said, doing the same as his father accept leaning against the wall that was behind him.

Sesshoumaru growled. "I'm going to lock up Karas and Kira for a month!" Sesshoumaru growled and walked out the study.

"Get the healer ready!" Inuyasha said as he ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru. Karas, Kira and Shippo hid their scent as they walked through the woods.

Keski took a break by the tree. "I need to rest." Keski says to them. "Why she's not hungry, or is it you're out of shape." Kohaku says with a smirk.

Keski glared at Kohaku. "I am not out of shape you tramp, you're just a wannabe." Keski says.

Naraku sighed in annoyance and said, "Stop antagonizing each other. Keski, if you need to rest, then rest. Kohaku, just keep your mouth shut. We're not even past the first day and you both are already giving me a head ache."

Keski went to sit down when Taku pushed Kohaku out the way and laid down a blanket." Here sit down no need for you and Akito to get dirty." Taku says to him

."Thank you Taku."Keski says and sits down placing Akito on the blanket.

Akito stuck her finger in her mouth and looked up at Naraku.

Kohaku huffed at Naraku and sat down on the ground. "I was only telling the truth." Kohaku mumbled under his breath

"Well, your version of the truth is not needed right now," Naraku said as he sat down in front of his daughter, who started to giggle and crawl towards him. "It's remarkable how fast a half demon develops," Keski said, smiling fondly at her.

"Technically, she's only quarter demon. Naraku's half himself," Taku said, sitting next to his cousin and glaring at Naraku

"That won't be for long." Naraku says to Taku and picks up Akito and kisses her on her cheek. "My pretty little girl, I can't wait to teach you how to hunt."Naraku says to her.

"Hunt she doesn't need to hunt she's half Miko."Keski said to him.

"How old were you when you killed your first demon mommy?" Naraku asked as Akito looked at Keski.

" I was 14, but she doesn't need to hunt and I won't allow it." Keski tells Naraku.

"Let her be a princess like Rin, I'll give you a son." Kohaku says

Akito started to cry and reached for Keski. Keski took her into his arms and cooed at her. "I think she's on my side. I don't want her hunting innocent people, Naraku. Teach her how to hunt animals or something," Keski said, looking up at him.

Naraku sighed."I didn't say she had to hunt innocent people she's has demon blood in her she's going to want to hunt."Naraku tells him.

Akito bounced in Keski's arms. "I said no, Naraku case closed." Keski tells him and stands up, "I'll be back I'm take her to see the butterflies."Keski tells them and walks off in the opposite direction.

"He told you."Kohaku says as he lays on his stomach. "Correct me if I am wrong who's in control of your relationship?" Kohaku asked

Naraku growled and said, "The same person that's in control of ours." "Ew, I don't want to be in control of your relationship," Kohaku said, standing and going the opposite way of Keski.

Taku bit his lip but couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing, slapping his knee. "Dude, you are so screwed," he said in between laughs, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Both of them are pains, I thought Kohaku had matured by now, and Keski is more of a pain, have a baby with a priest, pain in my ass both of them, Iam picking out Akito's mate and any future kids I have." Naraku tells them.

"Well on the upside Kohaku didn't sit you." Miroku says. Naraku glared at him.

Keski sighed as he walked around. Karas and Kira were still looking for Keski, Shippo was now in Kira's arms. "Shippo you smell him yet?" Karas asks.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling he's close," Shippo said. After a few more minutes he sniffed the air again and his ears twitched. "I smell him! He's that way!" Shippo said, pointing to their right.

"Okay shh, we don't want to alert Naraku."Kira says and walks in the direction." Shippo pointed

When they walked on the scene they saw Keski holding Akito in his arms.

Karas ran over to Keski and hugged him."Keski, you're alive come on let's go before Naraku notices us." Karas says to him.

"Karas, what a re you doing here get away from me!" Keski tells him.

Karas stopped and just stared at him. "What? Keski, don't you want to leave?"

"You are an enemy to me, and if Naraku sees you, he will force me to kill you. Leave, Karas," Keski said, once again feeling a little piece of his heart break as his brother stared at him.

"The hell I will, I am your brother not an enemy, what is he doing to you, tell me so I can help you, this is my niece don't keep her from me, I am her real family, you can't kill me, it's not in you, sit his ass to hell and let's go!" Karas says.

"I told you to leave take Kira and leave now" Keski tells him.

"Keski don't you love us, you said when you came back I have a baby brother or sister." Shippo said as he stayed in Kira's arms.

Keski knew what he had to do to get them to leave, even though it would hurt a lot. He looked at Shippo and said, "You aren't my son. And all of you are the enemy. Now leave, or I will alert Naraku myself to your presence."

Shippo had tears in his eyes and jumped out Kira's lap and took off running,"Shippo!" Kira yelled and ran after him.

Karas shook his head. "I know this isn't you, did you sell your soul to him so you could live?!, you're my brother Keski you said it would always be me and you!, call Naraku out I'll take him to hell with me!"Karas tells him.

Keski felt the tears falling out of his eyes and down his cheeks as he whispered, "Please, Karas. You have to leave. I don't want to hurt you but if I have to, I will."

"We don't need him, we'll go back to Inutashio castle with the baby, you've already hurt me Keski, once when you let him in the shrine, and then when you died by his hands, you're not going back put her down you and I will have it out seeing as I have my arrows I'll win this battle and when I do you're coming back!" Karas tells him


	50. Chapter 50

**ch 50**

Keski took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for this, Karas." He then stepped forward, placed his hand on his brother's chest, and let a surge of his returned power blast his brother through the forest, making sure he wouldn't hit any trees.

"I'm so sorry, Karas. I things were different," he whispered as he stood there, watching where his brother went.

Karas hit the ground landing on his back."That hurt damn him!"Kira came back with a now quite Shippo. "Karas what happened?" Kira asked him.

"Keski happened, he blasted me away from him, I can't do this anymore, I have to kill Naraku, maybe I'll give myself to him, I don't want to be without Keski."Karas tells him. "And how would you giving yourself to Naraku help you get closer to Keski?" he asks

"We won't be separated anymore," Karas said lowly, staring at the ground. "But we would be, Karas. I won't be giving myself to that animal," Kira said.

"I don't want you too, Kira, just take Shippo back to the palace and tell Sesshoumaru not to look for me." Karas says and stands up.

Kira looked at Karas. "I'll give you a month to get Keski to change your mind, then I am coming for you."Kira says and kisses Karas on his lips before walking away.

Keski walked back to camp and sat down. "You were gone for a long time what happened?" Naraku asked him.

"Nothing to be concerned about." Keski says.

"Then why do your eyes look red?" Naraku asked.

"Allergies," Keski lied, sitting down on the blanket again with Akito in his lap. "You aren't a very good liar, Keski," Naraku said.

Naraku leaned in and sniffed Keski and growled. "Where is that brat?" Naraku growled against his neck.

"He's gone, I couldn't kill him, I'm sorry he's my brother."Keski said to him.

Naraku took Akito from Keski and placed her in Taku's lap and grabbed Keski pulling him up by his arm.

"He's gone, he hates me now, they all do just leave Karas alone!" Keski tells him.

Naraku pulled Keski away from the group and slammed him against the tree. "I told you anyone that wasn't in the group to kill!" Naraku yelled at him.

"I couldn't when I see Karas I see a little boy."

Naraku growled and said, "He is not a little boy anymore, Keski. He is an adult and needs to learn his place in the world. The next time he's around, I will kill him myself." Keski just stood there, staring at the ground. Naraku forced his head to the side and bit down hard on his mating mark, making Keski gasp. "That is to remind you who you belong to," Naraku growled.

"You can't kill him, he's Akito's uncle, Naraku spare him."Keski said as he grabbed onto his sleeve. Karas ran back to where he had saw Keski. he heard Keski talking and ran over to where he was.

"Keski!" he called out.

Keski turned his head to see Karas was back. "I told you to leave!" Keski yelled at him.

"I'm here to speak to Naraku." Karas tells him

"What do you possibly have to say to me?" Naraku growled, turning around and facing Karas. "I'm here to offer myself to you. Do whatever you want to me, I don't care," Karas said.

"Karas, no! Please, Naraku don't listen to him!" Keski said, first turning to his brother then his mate.

"Shut up Keski, I am tired of being separated from you, make me a slave Naraku do what you always wanted to do, just let me stay by your side." Karas says to him.

Naraku looked at Keski and walked over to Karas. "You love Keski that much,?" Naraku asked as he grabbed Karas by his chin.

"Yes I even broke up with Kira."Karas says to him.

Keski's eyes widened when he heard this. "Kira, I never wanted this for you," he whispered

. "You never wanted it for yourself, either, now shut up," Karas said, not taking his eyes from Naraku's.

Keski glared at Karas, he was tired of being told to shut up.

"Very well Karas but you will have to earn my trust if you step out of line in anyway it's the end no matter how much your brother begs me."Naraku tells him.

"I understand. "Karas says to Naraku.

"Wait a minute, I didn't agree to this!" Keski says

"This doesn't concern your choice, Keski. This is between your brother and myself," Naraku said, looking at him.

Keski glared at him and hissed, "I hate you." He then turned around and stalked off back to camp, taking Akito from Taku's arms when he got there and walking to a corner of the camp, sitting down on a tree stump and holding Akito close to him

"Keski what's wrong?" Taku asked him. "Karas just agreed to do whatever Naraku wants so he can be by my side."

Taku stood up and walked over to Keski. "Keski I am so sorry." Taku says.

"I wanted to keep Karas away from Naraku, I wanted to keep someone safe but Karas is so stubborn and Naraku is going to take advantage of him. Kohaku sighed.

"Think of this way when the war starts Karas will still be alive." Kohaku says to him

Keski closed his eyes and said, "I want him to be alive, but not because of Naraku. I want him to defend himself and those he loves."

"You're an idiot, you know that? He's doing this for you because he loves you, not piss you off," Kohaku said, rolling his eyes and picking at blades of grass beside him.

"Who asked you!, how would you feel if Naraku used Souta against you Kohaku?!, "Keski asked him.

"Keski calm down." Taku says to him.

"If Karas had stayed home this wouldn't be happening Keski, so let it go and be glad your brother is by your side."Kohaku tells him as Naraku and Karas walk back to the camp.

Keski looked at Karas and was about to walk over to him when Naraku placed his hand on Karas shoulder. "Go get some firewood Karas."Naraku says to him.

"Yes master." Karas says and goes to get it.

Keski closed his mouth and his eyes, turning back around and staring into the forest, Akito in his arms. Even though an infant, she could tell something was bothering her mother. She grasped one of Keski's fingers in her hand and held onto it.

Keski looked down at Akito and kissed her on her forehead. "So um are we staying here tonight?" Hojo asked. "It might be for the best until Keski calms down."Naraku says.

"I am calm ."Keski says

.Karas came back with the wood and put it down. Karas then walked over to Keski and s at down beside him."Don't be mad you gave me no choice."Karas says.

"I left you with Sesshoumaru for a reason why do you think I stopped you when I was pregnant, I didn't want you to be here under his rule you baka."

Karas sighed and said, "Well, now you're stuck with me here, because while you're here, I'm not going to be separated from you."

"And what are you going to do about sex, I know all about how you and Kira go at it every night."Keski says to him.

Karas blushed ."Shut up! "Karas yelled at him

"Karas your a pervert!"Taku says to him.

"Taku what the hell are you doing here?!".

"Same as you more or less so you like guys?" Taku says.

"So do you" Karas said pointing to Hojo.

"Oi!, we're best friends, we like women." Hojo tells him

"That's what I said, too, and Kira and I were best friends. Look where we ended up?" Karas said, raising an eyebrow at Taku and smirking.

Kohaku walked over to Naraku. so you have three of them the last of the bloodline Karas powers are strong, if he combines his with Keski you're in trouble dear." Kohaku says to him. "I like women Karas I am 30 years old if I wanted Hojo we would have been had sex!" Taku tells him.

"What?!, no we wouldn't you're not seeing me naked." Hojo tells him

"Exactly my point! We like women, not men. Well, we like men, but as friends!" Taku said. "You're just digging yourself a bigger hole, my friend. My advice is to stop while you're ahead," Hojo said, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder and shaking his head.

"Come on let's be happy we have a girl in the family now." Taku says.

"Yes but she might take after her mommy and like big white dogs." Karas says with a chuckle.

"He's too old for her." Keski says to him.

"Mhmm, Inuyasha told us about the kiss."Karas says.

Keski's eyes widened and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "That stupid mutt! Ugh, this is embarrassing. He kissed me, for crying out loud!" Keski said, looking at his brother.

"Sesshoumaru said he did, he said he couldn't help it you had breasts so he was turned on and kissed you, so what was it like Keski?" Karas asks.

Taku smacked Karas on the back of his head, stop bothering your brother, you pervert!" Taku says to him.

"Why those two do flirt with each other even though Sesshoumaru is mated." Karas says.

"I like to know the answer to that as well Keski." Naraku says to him

Keski stopped chuckling and said, "It's nothing. Just meaningless bantering "Apparently it's not meaningless, if Sesshoumaru was so bold as to kiss you. Especially in the presence of your mate," Naraku said.

"Like I said, it's nothing," Keski replied, not taking his eyes from Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru is a demon Lord he's just use to having his way, he just did it to rile you up." Keski says to him.

"Right." Naraku said to him, Karas start packing it's time to go." Naraku tells him.

"But I just sat down."Karas whined.

"Are you disobeying me?" Naraku asked.

"No." Karas said and got up to start packing.

"Taku, will you help him please?" Keski said, looking at his cousin. Taku nodded and stood, Hojo standing as well and starting to help Karas. Keski gave Hojo a small smile in gratitude and soon the camp was packed. "Let's get moving," Naraku said. Keski stood up and they started walking again.

"Hey what happened to Kagura and Kanna?" Keski asked Naraku.

"I sent them on a mission." Naraku tells him.

"Oh no wonder they haven't seen Akito." he says.

"They will see her soon." Naraku tells him.

Akito saw her mom was in a bit of distress and began fussing at Naraku.

Kohaku looked over at Akito and smirked seeing the infant fussing at her father. "Wait till she's a teen." Kohaku says

Naraku groaned and said sarcastically, "Oh, I can hardly wait." Keski rolled his eyes and smiled at his daughter, saying, "Just wait, your daddy will get even grumpier as you get older." His smile faded away as he whispered, "I just hope he treats you differently."

Akito cuddled into Keski chest. "Well this will be an experience for all of us having a girl around." Keski says.

"I've been around women Kagome and Rin, Rin is getting to be the age where she wants to date, she likes Souta." Karas says.

"She will not be dating." Naraku tells them.

"Why the hell not, maybe Keski will want grand kids." Taku says

"Well then I will be choosing who she dates," Naraku said. Keski rolled his eyes and said, "You can't help who you fall in love with, Naraku."

"She will date worthy demons."Naraku tells him.

"Oh just wait till she is older she'll tell you to butt out."Taku tells him

. "True all teens do that she might even fall for a human since her mom is one." Karas says.

Keski smiled at his brother and said, "That may be true. Then if she has children with that human, they will only be about an eighth of a human."

"She's not even a year old stop planning her future!" Naraku says to them.

Keski walked over to Naraku. "I think it's fun to think about what type of young lady she will be, she'll always be your little girl." Keski says to him.

"Is it me or is Keski seducing Naraku?" Hojo whispered to Taku

"I'm not sure, maybe he's trying to seduce him," Taku whispered back.

"I'm not trying to seduce him! That's just a fact about children. Even when they're all grown up, you will only see them as when they were younger, and then when it finally hits you that they're adults, it's staggering," Keski said.

"Uh huh, when was the last time you had sex?" Taku asked Keski putting his arm around his shoulder.

Keski blushed. "Taku your just as bad as Karas!" he says.

"If you're horny I'll watch Akito and you two can go off for an hour or two." Taku tells him with a grin on his face

Keski's face turned a deeper red and he smacked the back of Taku's head. "You guys are terrible!" he said, exasperated, as he rushed to the head of the group, mumbling to himself, Akito giggling in his arms.

"Well least he didn't blast you. Naraku sighed as he watched Keski walk ahead of him, it had been a while since he and Keski had been together actually 3 months. "You're going to have us babysitting aren't you?" Kohaku asked with his hands on his hips.

"Hmm what, I don't know w hat you mean Kohaku." Naraku says to him.

"Yes you do your staring at him!"

Naraku sighed and said, "Kohaku, just drop it."

"No I won't drop it every since he's been back you haven't wanted me, I gave you my virginity I helped you get Taku and Miroku and you treat me like a second class citizen!, so Sit!" Kohaku yelled and then ran off.

Naraku slammed into the ground and growled, getting up and running, quickly catching up with Kohaku. He grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder before running back to the others. He grabbed some rope from one of the packs as well as some cloth and quickly tied Kohaku's hands and feet together and gagged him with the cloth. "I am tired of your little games," he hissed, throwing Kohaku over his shoulder again, who was now kicking and trying to scream through the cloth.

Keski looked over his shoulder at Kohaku. "Isn't that overkill?" Miroku asked.

"He sat me twice today no I don't think it's overkill he's jealous of a baby, if it was his baby he would want me to pay attention to him." Naraku says as he walks on.

Kohaku growled in his throat as Naraku talked about him.

* * *

><p>Kira and Shippo made it back to the palace. "Kira you might want to get on your knees and start begging." Shippo tells him as he smells Sesshoumaru and Inutashio coming.<p>

"I'm sure I will in a minute," Kira said, sighing. A few moments later Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho had found them, and just by the looks on their faces, Kira could tell they were pissed off beyond all measure. He gulped and whispered to Shippo, "Uh-oh."

"Wait Sesshoumaru it was Karas idea, I just went along cause he is my love, and you know how he can be when he's denied something." Kira says to him

Sesshoumaru glared at the two where is Karas now?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"H..he gave himself to Naraku, I gave him a month if he can convince Keski to come back with him it will be good, Karas needs Keski more than he needs me right now, I'm sorry for lying to you." Kira says to Sesshoumaru.

"You're a fool what the hell do you think I've been doing all this time, planning a war I want Keski alive and well and you just made that harder by giving Naraku , Karas!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kira looked at him and said, "It was not my idea! Karas wouldn't listen to me, believe me I tried to stop him, but he is a stubborn male, you know this! So don't you dare think about blaming me!"

"I am blaming you, I raised you better I thought one of you had sense and why is Shippo with you and not Keski?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Keski said I am not his son, I'm the enemy." Shippo says.

"This is why you should have stayed put,here's a lesson Kira , Bankotsu!" Sesshoumaru called.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. "Take Kira to the dungeon, he's only to get bread and water." Sesshoumaru tells him and takes Shippo from Kira's arms.

"What no, I'm not a kid, Inutashio stop him!" Kira pleaded.

Inutaisho stood there and said, "I would if he wasn't being fair, Kira. But my son is right. You disobeyed, and now things are worse than they were before." Kira's eyes widened for a moment before he sighed in defeat.

Bankotsu walked up and said, "Sorry, Kira." He grasped Kira's elbow and started to lead him away but Kira yanked away from him. "I can walk on my own," he said, staring at the ground as they continued on

"I should have kept an better eye on Karas, now that Naraku has him, he will use him to get Keski to obey." Sesshoumaru says to his dad.

"I know, maybe it's time you did some research on Keski's bloodline go back to who had the shikon shard before Keski. "Inutaisho tells him.

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "I probably should. Come on. I'll need some help, if you're up for it old man." Inutaisho rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I'll help you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru kept Shippo by him. "You know Keski only said that to keep you safe Shippo, he loves you." Sesshoumaru tells him as he opens a scroll and reads it.

"But he looked so mean, like all that mattered was Akito." Shippo says.

"He didn't mean it." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Hey did you know dad that Keski is related to Midriko she's a distant cousin she had the jewel, she created it." Sesshoumaru says.

Inutaisho cleared his throat, "I know I met her once, she died in a battle." he says

Sesshoumaru looked at Inutaisho and said, "But how can we use this?"

"Keep reading why are you and your brother so lazy read boy." Inutaisho tells him, I'll tell you this the jewel skipped Keski's father and went to him, figure out why it didn't go to Karas what is special about Keski." Inutaisho tells him

Sesshoumaru growled, "You're old I figure you know." Sesshoumaru says to him

"Hey Sesshoumaru how many humans have you killed?" Shippo asks.

"Maybe 100, give or take why?" he asks Shippo,

"And how many do you know that come back from the dead, that's a clue right there , I thought you were smarter than Inuyasha." Shippo says.

"Keski only came back from the dead because he was brought back. Kohaku was born before then. It still doesn't make any sense why he got the jewel," Sesshoumaru said, continuing to scan the scroll.

"Your dad said that it skipped Keski's daddy, and it went to Keski, we need to go figure out why Keski was chosen and not his dad. "I know!" Shippo chirped, Kira said that certain humans were born to protect the world and even after they die the spirit lives on, the jewel went to Keski cause it knew he was to protect the world." Shippo tells him

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "That's probably it. Thank you, Shippo. But now, if Keski's supposed to protect the world, how is he going to be able to when he's going to give the completed jewel to Naraku?" He looked up at his father and said, "What do you think?"

"I believe Naraku knows that Keski was born to protect the world which is why he went after Kohaku but he knows that Kohaku isn't as strong as Keski, if Keski gives Naraku that jewel on top of having that baby this world will go into chaos, you might have to kill Keski." Inutaisho tells him


	51. Chapter 51

**ch51**

"What? No, Keski just needs to know how much is at stake. Then he won't give it to him," Sesshoumaru said.

"He knew what was at stake the first time and he made the deal Sesshoumaru, I am sorry son I know you care for him, but Naraku has too deep of a hold on him now he won't listen to you." Inutashio says.

"Yes he will Keski listens to Sesshoumaru, you can't kill my dad, I won't let you!" Shippo yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Kagome asked Izayoi.

"I'm not sure. We should go check," Izayoi said, standing.

Kagome stood as well and the two walked up to the study. "What is going on in here?" Kagome said when they walked into the room.

"He's trying to kill my daddy!" Shippo yelled pointing at Inutashio.

"I am not, I am saying that might be the only way." Inutashio says defending himself. "What?!Izayoi yelled and walked over to her mate.

"It was a suggestion, and it's over we won't do it." he says.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru ,"And what do you have to say for yourself Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"I don't answer to you, I'm not afraid of you." Sesshoumaru tells her

Kagome glared at him and she hissed, "You should be. I have a million things I can hold over your head, one of them being myself."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "I am not going to kill Keski, it never crossed my mind I was trying to figure out Keski's bloodline and how to get him and the baby away from Naraku without a lot of damage oh, here's something, Karas gave himself to Naraku so he's be near Keski." he tells her

Kagome's eyes widened and she said, "What!? What about Kira? Where is he?"

"He's in the dungeon, only to be fed bread and water," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Sesshoumaru, Kira is not a teen anymore!" Kagome tells him.

"He's acting like one they lied they had me thinking that my father wanted to have a talk with Inuyasha and I, they left here and went to find him, I cannot deal with this and save Keski so Kira will stay locked up till I can trust him." Sesshoumaru tells Kagome

"You know they did it for the best intentions, they knew you would never let them leave! Honestly, I think it's quite clever what they did," Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And if it had been you, you would be down there," Sesshoumaru said, not even looking up at her as he scanned over a scroll.

"Don't think because we're at your father's home you can get away with things." Kagome warns him.

"Kagome go watch Rin, I'm busy." Sesshoumaru tells her. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru she grabbed the pitcher of water and grabbed the scroll out his hand and poured the water over Sesshoumaru's head. "You jackass, I am your mate don't act like you're the only one that cares for Keski!" Kagome tells him

Inutashio looked at his once dry son, and shook his head.

Sesshoumaru just sat there, his hair sticking to his head and his mouth hanging open. Kagome slammed the pitcher down onto the desk, breaking the white glass. "My apologies Inutaisho. I will give you the money for that later," Kagome said through clenched teeth as she stormed out of the room.

"Don't worry about it," Inutaisho said as she walked out. Sesshoumaru growled and stood, storming out of the room after his wife

Sesshoumaru caught up with Kagome and grabbed her arm and swung her around, "How dare you wet my hair!" he growled.

"I do it again if I had more water, you will not talk to me as if I am a servant I am your wife, the mother of your pup!, I know you want to take care of Keski, but so do I yes Naraku has the upper hand right now but he won't always Sesshoumaru, let me help one mother to another I might be able to get through to Keski." Kagome says to him.

"Absolutely not. He will kill you Kagome, can't you see that!?" Sesshoumaru said, his voice rising to a yell as he now gripped both of Kagome's arms. "I'm a big girl, Sesshoumaru. We're both over nine hundred years old, I think I have enough experience," Kagome hissed, yanking her arms away from him.

"If you don't let me go I'll sneak out like Karas did!" Kagome tells him. Sesshoumaru growled at her. "Come with me then Sesshoumaru we'll find them together and bring Karas and Keski and the cute baby home." Kagome tells him.

"Fine but you stay by my side at all times." Sesshoumaru tells her. "Yes sir!" Kagome said and giggled.

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile and she reached up and took a lock of his hair into her fingers. "Sorry I wet your hair," she said, giggling again over the fact he made such a scene over it.

"You should be." Sesshoumaru tells her and kisses her on her lips. "Come on let's go change your clothes." Kagome tells him.

Sesshoumaru sighed, I don't know where to look." he tells her as he walks to the bedroom. "We'll use our nose." Kagome tells him as she follows him to the bedroom.

"So who does the baby look like?" Kagome asks.

"She looks like Keski except for the red eyes." Sesshoumaru tells her as he takes his wet clothes off.

Kagome smiled and said, "I knew it would." She walked into the bathroom that joined their room and grabbed a towel before walking out and gently running it over his chest and arms, drying the water.

"How did you know that, I was hoping he have a boy!" Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Why?" Kagome asked him.

"It's enough girls in the palace. I wanted a boy." he says.

"He's not your mate I am, I'll give you a boy, I don't know why you want one with the trouble Karas, and Kira put you through." Kagome tells him

"I want a boy because then I can teach him the things a father should," Sesshoumaru said, smiling at his mate. "Oh, and you don't think Keski would have taught him that if it was a boy?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Not with that beast, he looked so smug letting me know Keski had his heir." Sesshoumaru says as he put on dry clothes. Kagome sighed and opened the door, "Come on and this time keep your lips to yourself." Kagome says as they walk out the bedroom.

"So you're leaving?" Inutashio asked as he held Izayoi's hand.

"Yeah take care of Rin, and Shippo." Kagome says.

Shippo was on Inutaisho's shoulder and he said, "No, I want to come, too!" Kagome walked up to him and said, "Shippo, honey, you need to stay here and help take care of things, okay? We'll try to bring Keski home."

Shippo was about to protest but Kagome gave him a look that said she wasn't going to change her mind.

He sighed in defeat and just nodded. Kagome smiled and kissed the top of his head before looking at Inutaisho.

"We'll be back soon. Hopefully within a couple of days," she said.

He nodded and replied, "Take all the time you need. We'll take good care of them

." Kagome nodded and said, "Say goodbye to Rin for us."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the palace and transformed into their dog forms and took off running to find Keski.

* * *

><p>Naraku had taken Keski and the others to a mountain, Keski had collected another shard. there were only a few more pieces needed. Kohaku was still gagged and tied.<p>

"Why are we here?" Miroku asked.

"This is our new home we will live here until I am done. "Naraku tells them

."What you can't be serious, Akito can't be locked up in here. "Keski tells him

"Then you may wander around with an escort," Naraku said as they continued up the path.

"I'm not a child, Naraku. I don't need a babysitter," Keski said.

Naraku stopped and dropped Kohaku on the ground, Naraku walked over to Keski. "You will have whatever I want you to have did you not say you would obey if I let you raise her, tell me now Keski I'll end your life here and now she won't remember you." Naraku tells him. Karas balled his fist up he wanted to interfere so bad.

"No I'm sorry I forgot my place." Keski says to him

"That's what I thought," Naraku said. He walked back over and picked Kohaku back up before continuing up the path.

Keski walked up the path avoiding eye contact with Karas, and Taku. when they were inside the mountain Keski looked around him.

Naraku placed Kohaku on his feet. "I'm going to remove your gag if you say that word I will burn your tongue." Naraku tells him and unties Kohaku 's gag.

Kohaku glared at Naraku. "Untie me please." Kohaku tells him.

Naraku sliced the ropes off with his claws. "You will find rooms throughout the mountain." he tells Taku, Karas, Hojo and Miroku.

"You going to be okay?" Karas asks Keski.

"Yeah go get settled." Keski tells him

Karas nodded and walked off with Taku and Hojo to find a room.

Keski looked around him while bouncing Akito on his hip, making her giggle in delight.

"Pretty Girl, mommy's little doll. "Keski says to her.

"You two are really trying my patience, do I have to lock you both away ?" Naraku asked Keski and Kohaku.

"You couldn't last a day without us." Kohaku tells Naraku.

Keski kept his mouth closed. "Is that so Kohaku want to see if I can?" Naraku asked him. "Kohaku don't answer him he'll make you regret it." Keski says

Kohaku for once took Keski's advice and kept his mouth shut, just glaring at his mate.

"It was wise to take his advice just now, Kohaku. You should do it more often."

Kohaku walked over to Keski and for once hid behind him. "Why do I have a feeling you and I are going to go through a lot of pain?" Kohaku whispered to him.

"Well just try to stay on his good side and don't say the S word and we should be fine." Keski tells him.

"I agree," Naraku said, staring at the two of them. Akito started to fuss in Keski's arms and he gently shushed her, gently bouncing her in his arms.

"This isn't fair Naraku we're not slaves, you're supposed to treat us as your equal, we're your mates, but your treating us no better than Kagura and Kanna." Kohaku tells him as he stays hidden behind Keski.

Keski looked at Kohaku, "He does have a point." Keski tells Naraku.

"I only treat you this way because you haven't earned to be treated as my equals since you can't obey me," Naraku said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Obedience is not the same as being equal, Naraku. Being equal means that you don't order someone around and expect them to do it. You ask them to do something and if they say no, you either find someone else to do it or you do it yourself," Keski said.

"Yeah what he said." Kohaku said as he peeked over Keski's shoulder. "Why haven't we earned to be treated as equals?, Keski had your baby and we became enemies of Sesshoumaru to be with you we're doing all the sacrificing and gaining weight to have kids how dare you say we haven't earned the right!" Kohaku yells at Naraku and steps from behind Keski and walks up to Naraku and takes his finger and pokes it in Naraku's chest.

Keski held Akito closer as he said, "Kohaku, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naraku grabbed Kohaku's finger and hissed, "Too late for that, Keski."

"Ow, ow that hurts!" Kohaku cries out.

"Who do you think you're to be demanding anything of me?!" Naraku hissed at him.

"But it's true, okay I'll shut up." Kohaku tells Naraku and Naraku grips his finger tighter. "Stop picking on him Naraku, he's smaller than you, you don't have to be a bully to him!" Keski said and kissed Akito atop her head.

Akito was looking between Naraku, Kohaku, and Keski and then started to cry as Kohaku yelled in pain. "Naraku, stop it! You're scaring her!" Keski said, covering Akito's eyes as best as he could.

Naraku let Kohaku go, Kohaku dropped to his knees as he held his abused finger. "Blame your reincarnation for her crying!, now get up Kohaku both of follow me!" Naraku tells them and walks back more into the mountain.

Kohaku stood up and walked beside Keski as they followed Naraku. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset her." Kohaku tells Keski.

Keski patted Akito on her back as she quieted down. "It's okay she'll be fine, Kohaku please for your own safety either get pregnant or be quite, he's more angry than usual." Keski tells him.

Kohaku nodded and said, "I'll try. It won't be easy."

"That's all I want. But if you get into anymore trouble, I won't be able to help you," Keski said.

"I know but it use to be a time when I could joke with him like that and he just smile, now he's ready to punish me for the smallest mistake, you don't think he's going to replace us with Karas and Taku do you?" Kohaku asked him.

"Seeing as they hate each other no. "Keski tells Kohaku as they walk into the bedroom.

The bedroom had a king size bed enough room for all of them, there were black sheets on the bed, a bassinet to the side for Akito.

"This is where we'll be sleeping for the duration of our stay. You'll be shown where the hot springs and other things are later by one of the servants," Naraku said when they walked into the room.

Kohaku looked at Keski and walked over to the bed. "So uh what's going to happen while we're here, and how long will we be staying here?" Kohaku asked.

Naraku looked at him. "For as long as I see fit, and if you keep testing me Kohaku I will let your family stay at the palace during the war." Naraku tells him.

Keski sighed and walked over to the bed also and placed Akito on the bed. "Is there enough food for us?" Keski asked.

"There's plenty. And if we run out, then we'll get more," Naraku said, looking at him.

Akito crawled over to Kohaku and pulled on the sleeve of his kimono. "Hey there Akito you okay?" Kohaku asked her. Akito laughed and bounced up and down while she held onto his sleeve.

"Seems she likes you Kohaku." Keski says and looks at Naraku.

Naraku grunted and pulled out the jewel, "Only three pieces left. Naraku says as he looks at the blackened shikon .


	52. Chapter 52

**Ch52**

Keski nodded and said, "But they might not be on the mountain, Naraku. What then?"

"I know they're not on the mountain, we're here so I can have a good plan and keep an eye on you two, knowing Sesshoumaru he'll go back to the castle but this time all he'll find is an empty palace and a surprise waiting for him." Naraku tells him.

Keski got a bad feeling in his stomach and he said warily, "What kind of a surprise?"

"One he's sure not to forget," Naraku said, smirking.

"Naraku it was just a kiss, you heard Karas he only did it to anger you, there is nothing going on between us." Keski tells him.

"Every time he comes around you get this look in your eyes, you're like a female in heat!" Naraku tells him.

"I am not just because he's more considerate doesn't mean I want to jump his bones!" Keski tells him

Naraku growled and stepped towards him. "Do not test me, Keski. I know that something is going on, even if you don't!" he hissed.

Keski rolled his eyes and stood up and walked pass Naraku, and looked at the clothes for Akito. "Don't you get it when he and I first met we tried to kill each other, and if there was something going on why would he come to me for advice on how to ask Kagome to be his mate?, I can't help it if others find me attractive, I don't ask them too, just like you, you were supposed to leave me alone and just focus on Kohaku." Keski reminds him.

"Who says I'm keeping you around because I'm still attractive to you?" Naraku asked.

"You can't fool me, Naraku. I see it in your face," Keski said, turning around and facing him.

"My face, I admit Keski you're good in the bed but so is Kohaku, it's fun for me to have you as a teen and adult." Naraku says to him.

Keski and Kohaku narrowed their eyes at him. "What the, that's it Keski and I are going on strike no sex for you." Kohaku tells him as he holds Akito in his arms.

Naraku growled at him and said, "Don't think I can't take it by force, Kohaku. Do you really want to try me?"

"No but it seems you're treating us like sex slaves is that all we're to you?" Kohaku asked him.

"Look Naraku why don't you go work on your plan while Kohaku and I make dinner." Keski says to him.

Naraku walked over to Kohaku. "When I come back I might take you by force just to get it through your head I am in charge." Naraku tells him and walks out the room

Kohaku widened his eyes as Naraku left and looked at Keski. "You know he can do it, Kohaku. For now, all you should focus on is getting on his good side tonight," Keski said.

"Can't we just try to run, Hiten seemed to have the hots for you as did Koga." Kohaku says to him.

"I would agree to run if Akito was older, she hasn't even showed me if she has any powers. "Keski tells him.

"Things have gone wrong, he's changed the plan, come on I'll show you what to cook , he has a favorite meal." Kohaku tells him

Keski smiled before picking up Akito before walking out of the room with Kohaku. They walked to the kitchen and Keski said, "So, what's his favorite meal?"

"He likes rice firm with medium rare boar meat and his sake, if you want to make the rice I'll make the meat and don't pour the sake until he asks for it, a servant lost a hand for not waiting. "Kohaku tells him.

"Yeah but you don't think he do that in front of Akito do you?" Keski asks.

"Yes, you saw him he was going to break my finger." Kohaku says

Keski sighed and said, "I don't know how he expects her to love him later in her age

. She'll hate him." "Unless she got his ways," Kohaku said.

"I hope not," Keski replied.

Keski saw a high chair and placed Akito in it, he wondered how long Naraku had been planning this since the mountain was already furnished. "Be a good girl while mommy makes dinner." he tells her and goes to getting the rice. Kohaku got the slab of meat out and cut it up and seasoned it and put it in the oven.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and Kagome made it to Naraku's castle. "Be on your guard." Sesshoumaru said once they changed back into their humanoid form.<p>

Kagome nodded before sniffing the air. "Their scents are going stale," she said, looking at him.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and walked into the main part of the garden. "There are no guards." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Sesshoumaru walked up the steps and kicked the doors down and walked in. He walked down the halls he opened the doors "He was a step ahead of me, they're gone." he says

"We'll find them, Sess," Kagome said, walking up to him and taking his hand in hers. "How, Kagome? He's most likely covered their tracks," Sesshoumaru said, looking over at her.

"We will, Sess, maybe for once Naraku is thinking about his child." Kagome says. Sesshoumaru laughed, "Please all he thinks about is himself, we'll just ask around someone had to see a baby girl with red eyes." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome and takes her hand and begin walking back out the castle when they get outside they're met with an old friend.

"Well if it isn't Sesshoumaru and Kagome." Sara says to them, she wore a tight fitting see through kimono.

Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's hand tightly in hers before slipping her arm around his waist. "Well, if it isn't Sara," Kagome said. "Hello, Kagome. Sesshoumaru," Sara replied, not removing her eyes from the demon lord.

"Sara, what a nice surprise. And, pray tell, what is your business here?" Sesshoumaru asked after quickly regaining his composure at Sara's appearance

"I've been missing you, I heard you have a pup, a demon Lord told me I would find you here so here I am." she says and begins walking up the steps ignoring Kagome's growls.

"My Kagome the years haven't been kind have you gotten fat?" Sara asks her.

Kagome dug her claws into Sesshoumaru's waist. "Don't be jealous cause I have his pup, that I make him howl in bed." Kagome tells her with a grin on her face.

Sara smirked and said, "I would be making him bay at the moon at my command if I had a chance with him."

"But you didn't have a chance with him then, and you don't have even a sliver of a chance now. So back off," Kagome growled, glaring at the female in front of her.

"Are you sure Kagome he looked me up and down when he saw me, how about it Sesshoumaru I kept my body in shape just for you. "Sara says to him.

Sesshoumaru growled. "What is Naraku offering you Sara?" he asked her.

"Nothing but you, he told me you were so desperate you kissed a male." Sara says to him. "He did that to make Naraku jealous now back off you're just a human, so what if he looks at your body he's mine now leave before I kill you!" Kagome tells Sara and pushes Sesshoumaru behind her

"Go ahead and try it, Kagome. I'm not the same girl you once knew," Sara said, smirking, as she got into a fighting stance.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kagome now is not the time." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Shut up this is between she and I, you sit there and look pretty." Kagome tells him and cracks her claws and lunges at Sara.

Sara smirked and pulled her sword out and ran at Kagome, Kagome dodged out the way missing the sword.

Sara jumped in front of Sesshoumaru and smirked. "I can't wait to have you in my bed tonight." she says

Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome ran up behind Sara and dug her claws into the girl's shoulder, making her hiss in pain. "Get away from my husband," she hissed, throwing Sara over her shoulder and into the forest in front of them, her eyes flashing.

Sara growled as she put her hand on her injured shoulder. "You tramp he was mine first, you slept with him to get him to pick you!" Sara yells and raises her sword a purple mist came out the sword.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled and grabbed her and pushed her down to the ground with him covering her body."That's misama." he whispers to her

"Oh, you're very clever, Sesshoumaru. But this miasma is special. It will seep through your clothes and into your skin no matter how long you don't breath," Sara said, smirking, as she walked closer, more miasma seeping from the blade.

"That's a polite way to treat the man you call to love," Kagome hissed, still under Sesshoumaru's body.

"Damn Naraku!, he said as he stood up. Sara laughed, "Once you go to sleep , Naraku will be taking her, I think I am getting the better deal, though." she says to him.

"I won't let him have her!" Sesshoumaru growls and turns into his demon form, he uses his tail and grabs hold of Kagome and jumps over Sara and runs out the castle. Sesshoumaru stopped and dropped Kagome and fell onto his stomach.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried, rushing over to him.

"I waited too long. Some of the miasma is settling in," Sesshoumaru said, wincing and holding his stomach.

"Just hold on, we can head to Koga's village and you can rest there." Kagome tells him. "No Kagome get out of here I can smell Naraku get out of here get back to the palace now, my father will find me." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"I am not afraid of Naraku!" Kagome growls.

"Would you listen for once, I know you're with pup!" he tells her

Kagome's eyes widened and she whispered, "How? I was trying to hide it so I could tell you at the right time."

"You don't hide it very well," Sesshoumaru said, chuckling.

Kagome sighed and said, "That may be, but I'm not leaving your side."

"Kagome, please. He's almost here. If you don't go, father won't know until it's too late," Sesshoumaru said, taking her hand in his.

Kagome growled. "Fine but you better stay alive, I'll be back with your dad as soon as I can and Inuyasha!" Kagome tells him and kisses Sesshoumaru on his lips before changing into her dog form and leaving.

Naraku arrived not long after Kagome left. "Lord Sesshoumaru your finally on your knees before me." Naraku said with a chuckle.

"You won't have her, she'll never be in your grasp." Sesshoumaru growls up at him.

"You said the same thing about Kohaku and Keski but look where they're." Naraku says to him.

Sesshoumaru growled and went to lunge at him but felt the sharp pain in his stomach. He clenched it and fell to his knees again, one of his hands supporting his weight so he wouldn't fall face first into the dirt.

Naraku clicked his tongue. "You will never see Keski again, Sara as was our agreement, he's all yours." Naraku tells her.

Sara glared at him, "Kagome is still alive, she got away you fool!" Sara yells at him.

"Sara don't think my mother won't have your head for doing this." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Sara looked at him and chuckled, saying, "If she ever finds out, that is. Or finds you."

"She will. Why do you think Kagome left, you idiot! I don't even know why I loved you anymore!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"You will learn to love me after a night of making love you'll never leave me." Sara tells him and bends down to Sesshoumaru.

"When I get my strength back it will be your head." Sesshoumaru growls at her.

"Oh Naraku I thought you should know Kagome is pregnant again." Sara says as she places a collar around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Bitch you won't die slow!" Sesshoumaru hisses out.

"Oh, what's the fun in that, Sess?" Sara said, smirking again.

"She's with pup? Interesting," Naraku said, smirking as well.

"You lay one finger on her and I'll rip you limb from limb!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Promises, Promises."Naraku says and pulls Sesshoumaru up. "Even if Kagome does find you she won't , want you once you've been in the arms of another."Naraku tells him and pushes Sesshoumaru into Sara's arms.

"Keski will kill you Naraku don't think you've won." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Oh, I know I have. Don't think I can be stopped," Naraku said, smirking.

"Yes, you can be. And it will be Keski who does it," Sesshoumaru hissed.

Sara rolled her eyes and said, "Well, this has been a nice chat, but we must be going. Goodbye, Naraku."

Naraku vanished and appeared back at the mountain he walked inside and smelled the food he walked back to the kitchen to see Keski and Kohaku cooking. "Smells good you two." Naraku says to them.

"Oh we were just about to come and get you dinner is ready, have a seat." Keski says to him.

Akito blew bubbles as she tried to get out the highchair. Kohaku walked over with the rice. "You're in a good mood." Kohaku says to Naraku.

"Yes, I guess I'm in a better mood than I was earlier," Naraku said as Kohaku set down the bowl. He walked back and got the meat and set that before him as well while Keski got out a glass and the sake, setting the glass down and waiting.

Naraku fixed his plate and looked at his mates. "I see Kohaku has informed you of what to do." Naraku says to him.

"Yes I need my hands to take care of Akito." Keski says.

"Yes I see our little darling is being a good girl." Naraku says and rubs Akito on her head. "Naraku I'm sorry for making you mad earlier." Kohaku says to him

Naraku looked at him and said, "Since I'm in a better mood I'll let it slide this once. Next time you step out of line I will punish you, and don't think I won't."

"I know, and thank you for letting it go." Kohaku says to him.

"I like my sake now." Naraku says to Keski.

Keski picked up the bottle and poured the sake into the glass and sat the bottle back down. "You two can sit and eat." Naraku says to them.

Keski and Kohaku sat down. Akito held out her arms to Naraku wanting to be picked up.

Naraku smiled and took his daughter out of her highchair, balancing her on his knee so he could continue to eat while holding her. "And how is daddy's little girl this evening?" he said, smiling down at her as she giggled.

Akito rubbed her face against Naraku's kimono and sniffed it, and then sneezed. "What's on your kimono to make her sneeze?" Keski asks him.

"Hmm, just some dust." Naraku tells him and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"So Keski and I were thinking about looking for the last shards." Kohaku says

"That's a good idea, but some of the guards will go with you," Naraku said.

"Is that completely necessary? We can look after ourselves," Keski said.

"Yes, it is. You need protection, especially since you will have Akito with you," Naraku replied.

"Why can't you watch her?" Keski asked him.

"I don't have breasts, you do." Naraku says to him.

"Yeah and what are you going to be doing while we're out?" Keski asks.

"Finishing up my plan it's almost time for me to attack, besides I need to pay Hiten a visit."Naraku tells him.

"I don't think Hiten will help you since you treated him so wrong last time." Kohaku tells him

"He will. I'm sure he wouldn't want to be in the middle of the war and have to defend his territory. If he helps me, I can protect him from that," Naraku said, taking a bite of the boar

"What makes you think that Sesshoumaru hasn't found him by now and killed him?" Keski asks. "Trust me Sesshoumaru has his own issues to deal with."Naraku tells him.

Akito sneezed again, this time Keski stood up and walked over to her and picked her up and looked at Naraku's kimono and saw a strand of white hair." What is this?" Keski asked

Naraku looked down and said, "A strand of hair. Must have gotten it from a horse or something." "There are no white horses in the mountains, Naraku," Keski said, reaching down and plucking it from Naraku's kimono. When he felt the softness of just one strand his eyes widened and he said, "What did you need from Sesshoumaru?"

"I just got him out of the way he's alive and should be waking up in the arms of his old love."Naraku says to him.

"Sara, how would he get in her arms he's in love with Kagome." Keski says to him

"One would think that but she was touching him all over and Kagome was nowhere around."Naraku tells hm.

"Still I know Sesshoumaru and he would never cheat on Kagome."Keski tells him.

Naraku chuckled and said, "You'd be surprised at what some people would do when passion is involved."

"I don't believe you," Keski said, gripping his hand around the strand of hair.

"You don't have to believe me would you like to see?" Naraku asked him.

"Sesshoumaru loves her she's the mother of his child, he told me Sara was a mistake!" Keski yelled at him.

"Keski calm down." Kohaku said to him.

Naraku pulled out Kanna's mirror and showed Keski, Sesshoumaru in Sara's bed and they were both naked. "Is that proof enough?" Naraku asks.

Keski glared at the mirror and said, "Look at his face, Naraku. It's clear he doesn't want it." He glared at his mate before turning around and storming out of the room, holding Akito close to him.

Kohaku scratched the back of his head. "Why do you keep angering Keski , Naraku you know he cares about Sesshoumaru." Kohaku says to him.

"It's part of my plan Kohaku, with Sesshoumaru out the way his father will run to his aid and while they're doing that I will destroy the Western lands."Naraku tells him.

"But my parents and Souta will be there!" Kohaku tells him

"And like I told you, I will get them out," Naraku said.

"I hope it's before you attack. I don't want them seeing the fighting at all," Kohaku said.

Keski sat on the bed as Akito crawled around on the floor. "Poor Kagome, poor Fluffy, there is nothing I can do since I have Akito." he says.

Kagome got back to the palace. "Inutashio!" she yelled The demon Lord walked out the study. "Kagome what are you doing back here?" he asks her.

"Naraku, we walked into a trap, Naraku and Sara joined up and she used this sword with Miasma in it, Sesshoumaru was over powered by it, he made me go cause I am pregnant!" Kagome tells him with tears in her eyes.

Inutashio walked up to Kagome and pulled her into his chest. "Sara told us that Naraku wants me and that's why Sesshoumaru made me leave him." she says

Inutaisho shushed her and said, "We'll get him back, Kagome. I promise we will. I'll rip that bitch apart myself!"

Kagome sniffled and looked up at him. "We'll need more than just you," she said. Inutaisho sighed and said, "I know. As much as I don't want to, we have to go to his mother. She'll want to take part in Sara's death just as much as we do. She hated her from the very beginning."

"She sure acted like she wanted him with Sara when I came a long." Kagome says to him. "That's because she didn't want another female dog demon in the family, she can't help but care you're the mother of our grandchildren." Inutashio tells her.

"We'll go see Mira, and we'll bring Inuyasha along, ,You decide what you want to tell Rin, I am going to talk to Izayoi and Inuyasha." he says to her.

Kagome nodded her head."Oh Kagome if you come along you have to be extra careful." Inutashio tells her.

"I will and when I find Naraku I'll bite his head off." she growls.

Inutaisho gave her a smile before walking off to find his mate. Kagome sniffed the air and followed her daughter's scent to her room.


	53. Chapter 53

**Ch53**

Kagome opened the door to Rin's bedroom and walked in. Rin was playing on the bed with some of her toys. "Hey Rin."Kagome says.

"Mommy your back where's daddy?" Rin asks as she gets off the bed and runs over to Kagome.

"Daddy didn't come back he had somethings to do, I am on my way to get him now with your grandfather and uncle."Kagome tells him.

"Did daddy get in trouble again?" Rin asks.

"Sort of, I promise when he comes back, he'll have a tea party with you."Kagome tells her

Rin smiled and said, "Tea parties with daddy are fun."

Kagome giggled and said, "Yes, they are, aren't they? Now you behave for grandma Izayoi, okay? We'll be back in a few days."

"I will, mommy. Be careful, okay? Especially with my little brother or sister," Rin said, smiling. Kagome smiled and said, "Oh, you sneaky little girl." she nuzzled noses with her and then stood after giving her daughter a kiss. She then walked out of the room and joined Inutaisho and Inuyasha in the entrance hall. "You doing okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do I look like I'm doing okay? Now let's go get this bitch," Kagome said, growling out the last part.

Inuyasha shrank back, "Dad can I ask how Sesshoumaru's mom let you leave alive seeing as how Kagome is acting about another female?" Inuyasha asked him.

"That's simple I left her a letter and came back a month later to see how Sesshoumaru was doing, the boy punched me in the face."Inutashio tells him.

"Wow he was really mad." Inuyasha says.

"Yeah he was." Inutashio says.

Kagome glared at them "Let's go before I do worse to the two of you!" Kagome yelled at the males and walked down the hall.

"We better get him back I am not dealing with her mood swings." Inuyasha tells him. Inutashio smirked, "Think about that if you sleep with Shiori." Inutashio reminds him. Inutashio caught up with Kagome. "Now be nice we want Mira's help." he says to her

"She'll understand how angry I am. No offense," Kagome said, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"None taken," Inutaisho replied, giving her a small smile. Kagome sighed and whispered, "I hope he's alright."

"This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about by time we find him, he'll probably have killed her, she's not hot is she?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome growled low in her throat."I wish you had a necklace I sit you right now you big idiot!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Who you calling an idiot, you got jealous cause he kissed Keski." Inuyasha yelled

Inutaisho sighed and said, "You should not have said that to a pregnant demoness." He sidestepped Kagome as she spun around. "I got JEALOUS because I didn't know what the hell was going on! Now I suggest you shut your mouth before I do it for you!" she hissed, now forehead to forehead with Inuyasha

Inuyasha glared at her and huffed "Fine let's go!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

The three walked out the castle and went to find Mira first.

"Why do I have a feeling she's going to make me beg for help."Inutashio said.

"She might not how many years has it been dad?"

"Too many to count, Kagome did she have a mate or lover by any chance when you visited her?" Inutashio asks.

"Nope but she was eying Keski and Kohaku."Kagome tells him.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes and said, "Who hasn't been? Besides some of us, anyway."

Kagome giggled and said, "I don't blame them, though. They're both really sweet, even though they're on a bad road right now."

Inutaisho nodded as well. "Alright, we're going too slow. Let's transform so we can get there faster," Kagome said. She looked at Inuyasha and said, "You'll ride on one of our backs."

"I'll ride on his back, you might try to eat me."Inuyasha tells her.

"Inuyasha when we get your brother back don't come running to me when he beats you up!" Kagome growls at him and transform into her dog form.

"I ain't afraid of him!" Inuyasha yells at her .

Inutashio transformed and grabbed Inuyasha with his mouth and threw him on his back and began running to get to Mira's castle.

As Kagome ran she thought about Sesshoumaru and how he was risking so much to find Keski, she knew in her heart that Keski wanted to be freed, she wondered how many shards were left.

Miroku walked into Naraku's study, "Thought you should know Inutashio left the castle."

"Good. Now I just need to give Hiten a quick visit, then our first wave of attack begins. If we take the castle on the first try, Rin is not to be harmed. We can use her as leverage," Naraku said. Miroku nodded and said, "I'll tell the others."

Miroku stopped mid walk. "What about Kira and Lord Inutashio's mate?" Miroku asked.

"She can be sold into slavery and I'll use Kira to keep Karas in check." Naraku tells him. "Right." Miroku says and walks out the room.

Naraku stood up and walked out the room he made a stop at the bedroom first. "Keski, Kohaku I'll be back in a while try not to destroy the mountain." he says.

"Leave!" both males yelled at Naraku

Naraku growled and said, "If you are trying to get on my bad side again, you are so far succeeding." Akito looked up at her father's voice and glared at him, gurgling angrily at him and wriggling in her mother's arms.

"Well deal with it, we're not slaves!" Keski yelled at him.

"Hmm well I'll deal with you two when I get back." Naraku tells them and walks out the room and vanishes to Hiten's domain.

Hiten dropped the bowl in his hand. "What do want now?!" Hiten growled.

"I want you to help me in this upcoming war I'm going to have. I know you have some quite powerful demon friends," Naraku said.

"And why should I help you?" Hiten asked.

"Because I can give you protection. You don't want to have to fight over your land with demons on both parties, do you?" Naraku asked.

"No, I wouldn't is Keski still alive?" Hiten asks.

"Yes he is, we have a baby girl she looks just like him." Naraku says .

"When are you starting this war?" Hiten asks.

"Now, I already sent my guards to the lands, Rin if found is to be taken alive as are Kira, Lord Inutashio human , and Kohaku's family everyone else I want them dead." Naraku tells him.

"What of the fox kit, I heard Keski talk about?" Hiten asked.

"Alive, I don't need to be sat." Naraku tells him.

"Okay I'll get my demons and meet you at the castle." Hiten says.

"Good. I'll see you before nightfall. That gives you a few hours," Naraku said before vanishing again and getting back to the castle.

Naraku walked back into the bedroom. "Kohaku, Keski since I can't trust you , you will be locked up until I get back."

"You can't do that what about Akito?!" Keski growled at him.

"Karas will watch her."Naraku tells him and walks over to Keski.

"No don't take her!" Keski yelled and put up a barrier around himself, Akito and Kohaku.

Naraku growled and said, "Keski, you're just going to make this harder on yourself." Kohaku glared at him and placed his hand on Keski's arm, adding his power to Keski's.

"She's my baby, she's never been away from me, I haven't tried to run." Keski tells him as he holds Akito tighter to him.

Naraku glared at them." So now you're best friends huh?" Naraku says looking at Kohaku. "You do realize all I have to do is call Miroku in here."Naraku reminds them

"Well until you do SIT, SIT,SIT! "Kohaku yelled.

Keski smiled and said, "Keep doing that, Kohaku! It'll keep him from calling

Miroku! He'll be leaving with the troops right about now to go to

Sesshoumaru's. And then it will be our chance to leave."

Naraku growled." You're both fools to think you'll leave here alive." Naraku tells them.

"Shut up and sit!" Kohaku yelled and brought the barrier down and the three ran out the room and down the hall looking for an exit.

"Which way?" Kohaku asked

Keski looked down at Akito. "Let's go right!" Keski tells him.

Naraku groaned as he pulled himself up from the floor. the two made it outside but it was a dead end there was a cliff.

Keski was looking around for a way down when he saw something in the distance coming toward them. After a moment, he recognized who it was. "Kagura! Kanna!" He yelled, waving one of his arms above his head.

Kagura flew down to them. "Hey what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Escaping , we really made Naraku mad."Kohaku tells them.

"I see well get on, I can't take you to the palace they've already started to attack."Kagura tells them as they climb on the feather.

"Take us to a village then." Keski tells her.

Kagura nodded her head and flew away.

Naraku rubbed his back as he made it outside he smelt Kagura, he deal with her later he had to get to the western lands.

"What are we going to do?" Shippo yelled as he hopped around on the floor. "No one panic, Caren and Dante are outside right now." Izayoi tells Shippo and Rin.

"Grandma, I'm scared," Rin said, looking up at Izayoi. "It's okay, sweetheart. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" Izayoi said, stroking her granddaughter's hair. Jaken ran into the room and said, "How is everything in here?"

"We're fine, Jaken. You should be out there helping Caren and Dante," Izayoi said.

"I know, but as of right now we fear they're going to break through. Master

Sesshoumaru told me that if this happened that we need to get you and the children out of here, so I suggest we do that now," Jaken said. "How are we supposed to do that, Jaken? There are demons all over the place!" Izayoi

Naraku arrived seeing that the demons were almost in." Hiten very good, I see those useless priest are trying to keep that barrier up"

"Your late!" Hien growled at him.

"Mate problems." is all Naraku says.

Kira launched an arrow and shot one of the demons he gasped seeing Naraku. "What do you want here. Sesshoumaru is gone." Kira tells him.

"I know that Kira, I am the cause of him being gone."Naraku says to him

. Miroku brought the barrier down. Bankotsu charged at Naraku."I'll kill you!" he yelled. Naraku chuckled and knocked Bankotsu to the ground and kicked his sword out his hand. "Take them!" Naraku orders.

Kira roared out in anger and shot more arrows, killing more demons. Jaken could hear the battle getting closer. "We need to go, now," he said. "Jaken, there isn't another way out of here," Izayoi said. "Yes, there is. Trust me, please," Jaken said.

Izayoi sighed and said, "Alright, let's go. Come on kids, we're going to leave." She picked up Rin in her arms and Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder.

"There's a secret exit in your bedchambers. When we were going over battle plans Inutaisho showed it to me. I already have Ah-Un waiting for us at the other end," Jaken said as they rushed through the corridors.

"I want mommy and daddy."Rin cried.

"We'll see them soon." Izayoi tells her.

"What does Naraku want he has Keski already!" Shippo growled.

Jaken moved to the bedroom he could smell the smoke.

Naraku left Caren and Dante to Miroku and the others, he grabbed Kira by his neck. "Karas wants to see you."Naraku tells him.

Kira growled at him. Naraku knocked Karas out with his misama and handed him to Juuroumaru

Naraku walked inside the castle "Mom, dad!" he heard Souta yell.

Souta saw a dark figure and ran up to it and hugged it."Daddy!" he called out until he looked up. Souta yelped as he fell on the floor. "S..stay away!"

Naraku looked down at him and said, "Your brother asked me to bring you to him, along with your parents so that you wouldn't be hurt. Tell me, boy, do you want to see your brother?"

"Kohaku, yes I want to see him, I miss him, I know he's not bad."Souta says to him.

"Then get up and come with me, where are you parents?"Naraku asks

"I don't know, I don't even know where Rin or Shippo are." he tells him as he stands up. Naraku grabbed hold of Souta's hand and walked down the hall.

"This way," Jaken said when they got into Izayoi's and Inutaisho's bed chambers, pushing aside the fireplace in the room to reveal another hallway. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes. Your mate showed me the way," Jaken replied, closing the fireplace back up when they were through

"And where are we going to go?" Izayoi asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said to send you to his mother's."Jaken said quickly.

"Mira, is he trying to get me killed!?" she yelled.

"My lady, your mate agreed with him." Jaken tells her.

"But Mira hates me." Izayoi says as they keep walking.

"Don't worry grandma, Grandma Mira is fun ."Rin says.

"I guess it 's better than being face to face with Naraku." Izayoi says.

Souta looked up at Naraku. "Kohaku have a baby yet?" Souta asks.

"No, not yet," Naraku said as he sniffed the air. "This way," he said, turning down another corridor.

"Aww, I was hoping to be an uncle."Souta tells him. Naraku looked down the hallway. "Souta where are you?" Kikyo called.

Naraku walked down the hall. "Hello Kikyo ."Naraku says to her.

"Let go of my son, haven't you taken enough from us!" she yelled at him.

"Mommy, Naraku came to save us." Souta tells her.

"Souta, get over here, now," Kikyo said. Souta let go of Naraku's hand and ran to his mother, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here on behalf of Kohaku. He wants to see you guys safe from this war," Naraku said.

"A war that you started, is Keski even alive or have you devoured him!" Kikyo yelled. "Not that it's any of your business but he's alive as is our child." Naraku tells her. "Now either you come or you die in this fire." Naraku tells her.

Kikyo looked down at Souta and nodded her head, "Souta where is your father?" she asks.

"I don't know he said something about getting Rin and the others out." Souta tells her.

"What else did he say?" Naraku said.

"Nothing, that's all he said, I swear. Just that he had to get the others out," Souta said, clutching his mother's arms.

"We'll find him sooner or later. Now let's go," Naraku said.

"Suikotsu be safe." Kikyo says as she follows Naraku out holding Souta's hand.

"Mommy don't worry Lord Sesshoumaru will find Rin."he says to her.

"No baby Sesshoumaru isn't here none of them are."Kikyo tells him.

"But Rin and Shippo have to make it out Lady Izayoi too," Souta says.

Naraku walked out the castle with Kikyo and Souta following behind them. "Miroku did anyone come out here?" Naraku asks.

"Just some guards, Hiten killed them." he says

"Good, but I want guards spread out a mile's radius around the castle. Find Izayoi, Suikotsu, and the other two children," Naraku said.

Miroku nodded and went to go fulfill the orders. "We're almost there. This tunnel is three miles long, and at the pace we're going we'll be there in about twenty minutes," Jaken said, since they were already about a mile and a half out.

"What do you want with Rin and Izayoi!" Kikyo hissed at him.

"Now why would I tell you, you should be glad I am doing as Kohaku asked."Naraku tells her.

"Your evil, I know you abuse Keski, everyone does, he was happy here, why did you ruin that we were going to help him raise that baby!" Kikyo tells him.

"You haven't seen real abuse Kikyo what I did to him is mild, I could have forced him and your son." Naraku says to her.

Kikyo glared at Naraku and took her free hand and slapped Naraku across his face.

Naraku turned his head back and glared at her. "Kohaku may have asked me to protect you from the war, but he didn't ask to protect you from me!" he hissed, pulling his hand back and back-handing Kikyo across the face, hard enough to make her pass out and hit the ground.

"Mommy!" Souta cried, kneeling down next to her.

Naraku smirked and said, "That'll leave a nice bruise to help remind you of your place."

"Naraku if anyone is inside they're dying now." Hiten says as he walks up to him. "What happened to her?" Hiten asked.

"She was punished, I see who Kohaku takes after now." Naraku says to him.

"And the kid?" Hiten asked.

"Kohaku's younger brother." Naraku says.

Jaken, Izayoi, Rin and Shippo made it outside to where Ah and Un were. "Get on my lady now!" Jaken tells her.

"Not so fast!" Miroku yelled. "You lay one hand on them your signing your own death."Jaken tells him.

"Sesshoumaru is as good as dead as are the other dogs, it's over, Naraku will be ruling soon," Miroku tells them

Jaken growled low in his throat and brought his staff out in front of him, shooting fire at Miroku and making him duck to the ground. Jaken made sure Izayoi and the children were on Ah-Un before getting on himself. "Go, Ah-Un, go!" Jaken said.

"Wait!" Suikotsu yelled out, running out of the bushes.

"Hurry up!" Jaken said, shooting more fire at Miroku, making him go down again. Suikotsu jumped onto Ah-Un and they flew off, each of them urging the beast to go faster

. "Ah-Un, go to Grandma Mira's!" Rin said, holding onto the saddle.

Miroku glared up at them, he wonder how Naraku was going to take this. Naraku raised an eyebrow seeing the dirt on Miroku's face. "What happened?" Naraku asks,

"They got away, Kohaku's father was with them." Miroku tells him.

"Where did they go?" Naraku asked.

"The girl said something about her grand mom Mira." Miroku said.

Hiten paled. "Hell no, She's worse than Inutashio and Sesshoumaru." Hiten tells him.

Naraku smirked and said, "We'll have Suikotsu soon enough once he knows we have his family. I don't care if the others got away. Come on, we're going back to my palace to make more plans."

Miroku picked up an unconscious Kikyo , Souta followed behind him. "Why didn't Kohaku come?" Souta asks. Naraku growled he still had to find those two. "He's a fool who thinks I won't find him."Naraku said.

Souta looked up at Miroku. "He hurt mommy, when Kohaku finds out he's going to sit you!" Souta yells.

Hiten chuckled. "Why do you like boys with dark hair, don't you see they like to defy you?" Hiten asked.

Naraku scowled and said, "Yes, I've come to realize that. Don't worry though. Once I find them, they're in a hell of a lot of trouble." Hiten just chuckled and they continued on.

Keski looked at Kagura and said above the wind, "Do you know who Sesshoumaru's mother is and where she lives?" Kagura nodded so he added, "Take us as close to her palace as you can. That's where we're supposed to rendezvous if things go bad!"

"You got it! It'll be a couple of miles away but you'll be able to get there!" Kagura yelled back. Keski just nodded and tried to shield Akito from the wind as best as he could.

"Oh speaking of dark haired boys I have a present for you Hiten, Keski's cousin, looks just like him, you can have him as my way of saying thanks".

Hiten ears perked up. "He really looks like Keski, sexy like him?" Hiten asked. "Wait why don't you want him, is he not good in bed?" Hiten asked.

"I wouldn't know I haven't touched him, it's enough to deal with two hotheaded males who seem to be friends now!" Naraku growled.

"I thought that would happen the two probably bonded when you weren't looking." Hiten tells him

"Most likely. But that won't be for long," Naraku said as they continued walking. After a few moments Hiten said, "You know, if this man is Keski's cousin then because Keski's your mate that means that he's your cousin now, too."

"If you don't want Taku I'll keep him, Hiten, I thought maybe you want a baby now, you're getting old." Naraku says to him.

"Your one to talk!" Hiten hissed.

"Hiten you'll probably have to train him he has that same temper as Keski." Miroku tells him. "It's fine, hey Naraku you ever had Keski when his angry?" Hiten asked.

"What is with you wanting to know, Miroku wanted to know if he's wild in the bed!" Naraku growls at them both.

They shrugged and Hiten said, "What? We can't help it, you're mate is hot. And since we can't get at him, we want some details." "Well, get used to disappointment," Naraku hissed, picking up his pace slightly.

Hiten chuckled. "Why don't you admit you love Keski and your happy he had your baby." Hiten tells him.

Naraku refused to answer him as he made it back to the mountain he walked inside, Souta followed behind him."Where do you want her?" Miroku asked as he held Kikyo.

"Put her in one of the empty rooms, both of them." he says.

Juuroumaru was holding Kira when he woke up. "Where am I?" he asked.

Naraku looked over his shoulder at him. "Finally woke Kira?"

"You!, put me down, where is Karas?!"

Naraku snapped his finger and Karas and Taku appeared before him. "Stop calling us this way!" Taku hissed.

Hiten's eyes widened and he said, "You're right Naraku, he does look like Keski."

"Kira!" Karas said, seeing his love. Kira jumped out of Juuromaru's arms. When he was finally loose, he ran to Karas and the two embraced, whispering to each other.

"Who the hell are you, and where is Keski?!" Taku demanded.

"Loud like him too." Naraku said. "He ran away with Kohaku and my baby, and as for you, you're going with him." Naraku said pointing to Hiten.

"You're out your demon mind, you can't give me away!"Taku says to Naraku.

"Oh, I can. And I just did," Naraku said, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

Hiten chuckled and said, "You might as well just come with me, Taku."

Taku glared at Hiten. "I don't like men , I like women and what about Hojo, I'm not leaving him and don't say my name like you know me, you pervert!"Taku tells him.

"Don't be that way, I adore your cousin so I'd treat you right." Hiten tells him.

"Karas the castle it's gone, there's nothing left." Kira tells him..

"And Shippo and Rin, Sesshoumaru. "I think the kids made it out with Izayoi, Sesshoumaru was kidnapped." Kira tells him.

"What about Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho?" Karas said.

"They went to Mira's," Kira replied. Karas sighed and said, "Good, at least they're safe."

Naraku looked at Karas and got an idea. "Karas why don't you take Kira into your bedroom, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on."Naraku tells them.

Karas and Kira look at Naraku like he's gone nuts. "Uh okay." Karas says and takes Kira 's hand and the two walk to Karas room.

Hiten walked over to Naraku after the boys were gone."What's up?" he asked.

"I am going to make myself look like Karas it's a sure way to get close to Keski and Kohaku."Naraku tells him.

Hiten raised his eyebrow and he said, "Didn't you try something similar and it completely backfired on you?"

"When did I do that, and shut up!" Naraku said to him.

Hiten sighed. "If you want Keski and Kohaku back so badly how about telling them you're sorry for whatever it is that you did wrong, you must love them or you wouldn't be willing to look like Karas." Hiten tells him.

Naraku glared at Hiten and looked at Taku. "I am not saying I am sorry, they ran from me and Kohaku sat me!"Naraku growled.

"What were you sat for?" Hiten asked.

"I told them I was going to lock them away until I got back." Naraku says

"Gee, I wonder why he would have sat you!" Taku said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Hiten looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Naraku

Naraku glared at him. "Fine I'll go apologize but that's all, I am not sorry for burning that castle or getting that dog out the way!" Naraku tells Hiten.

"Okay well you might want to get some flowers on your way, I'll stay here with Miroku, besides I need to get to know Taku." Hiten says with a grin.

Taku glared at him and said, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in men." He then turned around and walked off to find Hojo.

"He's feisty like Keski, too," Hiten said, chuckling, as he watched Taku storm off.

Naraku looked at Taku as he walked away. "If you decide to have sex with him stay out of my room." Naraku tells him

"So should I expect you back tonight?" Hiten asked with a grin.

"I doubt it both of them can be so stubborn." Naraku says to him.

"Okay good luck, but remember to be nice and no threats." Hiten reminds him.

"Yeah whatever."Naraku tells him and walks out the entrance way and goes to find some flowers for both Keski and Kohaku.

"Alright, this is as far as I can take you. You're about a mile or a mile and a half away," Kagura said as she landed the feather in a field.

Kohaku and Keski got off, Akito in Keski's arms. "Thank you, Kagura. I know how much trouble you'll be in," Keski said, looking at her.

Kagura shrugged and said, "Nothing new. Now go. And take care of that little girl." Keski smiled and nodded, smiling at Kagura and Kanna before turning around and following Kohaku towards Mira's castle.

"Hmm I wonder how mad Naraku is." Kohaku says to Keski as they walk to get to the castle. "He's probably more mad at you then me, since you sat him."Keski says to him.

"He deserved it, I love him but he needs to get it that we're not just his toys and baby makers." Kohaku says to him.

"Yeah I know what you mean, he was okay till Sesshoumaru kissed you and you didn't help matters by moaning."Kohaku tells him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Ch54**

Keski blushed and said, "My body reacted, okay? Not my fault."

"Uh-huh, sure," Kohaku replied, rolling his eyes. Keski sighed and said, "Can we just get to Mira's, please?"

"Yeah, yeah. You know she's going to ogle us again," Kohaku said.

"Oh well. The others will be there, so we'll be safe," Keski said. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho landed in the courtyard of Mira's castle just as the demoness was walking out of the doors.

Mira frowned seeing her ex mate and his son, "Kagome what are you doing here with these worthless males?" She asked. "Mira we need your help, it's about Sesshoumaru."Kagome says to her.

"What's wrong with my pup!" she growled as she glared at Inutashio.

"He was kidnapped by Sara and we don't know exactly where she took him, Sess and I walked into a trap set by her and Naraku she used a special sword filled with Miasma and it made Sesshoumaru powerless, so please help us I wanted to stay with him but he made me go, I am expecting our second pup." Kagome tells her

Mira's eyes widened and she smiled at Kagome. "Congratulations, Kagome. Now, enough about the baby. Come on, we need to find Sesshoumaru."

"Mommy!" Kagome looked up to see Ah-Un heading down to land, with Rin and the others on his back. "Rin! What's wrong? Why aren't you at Grandpa's?" Kagome said, rushing over when Ah-Un landed.

Izayoi climbed off of Ah-Un. "Darling!" Izayoi said and ran over to Inutashio and hugged him. "Izayoi what happened?" he asked her. "Naraku attacked the castle is gone the guards are dead if it wasn't for Jaken , Naraku would have taken us." she tells him.

"No lost if he took you."Mira says to her. Inutashio growled at Mira.

Kagome picked Rin up and hugged her. "Where's Kikyo and Souta?" Kagome asked Suikotsu. "I am afraid Naraku has them, there was a monk with him, he told us to give it up, that the dogs were finished." Suikotsu tells her.

Kagome growled and said, "No, we're not finished. And when we fight back, they won't know what hit them." Rin looked up at her mother and said, "You're not going to fight, too, are you mommy?"

"No she's not going to fight, she knows Sesshoumaru wouldn't like that with the condition that she is in." Mira says to her.

"That's right, Izayoi, Rin, Suikotsu, Rin and Jaken you stay here, were going to get Sesshoumaru back and then we'll figure out a plan on as far as Naraku goes." Inutashio says to them.

"And where are we going to live?" Inuyasha asked.

"We'll stay here for now." Inutashio tells him

Mira looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "They can stay, no problem. But unless you ask me politely, you and your wench and pup can go somewhere else," she said, smirking.

Kagome looked at Mira, "Now I know where Sesshoumaru gets his ways." she says.

Inutashio glared at Mira. "You would leave me out in the cold?" Inutashio asked her.

Mira ran a hand through her white hair. "Didn't you leave me you horny bastard!"

Inuyasha shook his head. Inutashio walked over to Mira. "That's why Sesshoumaru is the way he is because of you!" he yells at her.

"My pup is a sweetie, now ask nicely Inutashio." she says.

"Mira would you mine letting my other son , my mate and I stay here?" he asks.

"Hmm sure but you're not allowed to enter my bedroom." Mira says to him and rubs Inutashio's lips with her thumb.

He snapped at her thumb and growled, "I wouldn't go into your bedroom, anyways. I have my own mate right here."

"Doesn't look like she can last, whatever, I'll have the guards show them to their room." Mira tells him.

"Mira you're not one to talk, I heard how you were eyeing Keski and Kohaku." Inutashio tells her.

"So what if I was they're adorable." Mira growls. "Kagome tell me I thought Naraku and Sesshoumaru were on good terms." Mira inquires.

"They were until Sesshoumaru kissed Keski." Inuyasha blurted out.

Mira growled and said, "My son did what!?"

"You heard him," Kagome said.

"He's turning out to be just like his father! I knew you were a bad influence on him you mangy mutt!" Mira hissed, jabbing her finger into Inutaisho's chest.

"What?!, I got after him for it he claims he did to anger Naraku OUR Son has been in this protective mode since Keski got pregnant, if you say one thing bad about Keski he's ready to rip your head off, and it's not like he slept with Keski, he got her pregnant again didn't he!?" Inutashio asked pointing at Kagome.

Mira growled. "We have to find Sara how dare she harm my son, my baby." Mira says.

"OUR son, OUR baby," Inutaisho said, following her into the palace.

"Did you have to bear him and give birth!? I didn't think so, now shut it! I need to think," Mira said.

Kagome sighed and said, "They always fight when they get together."

"What do you expect? They hate each other," Inuyasha said, walking alongside her. Keski by now could see the palace in the distance. "There it is. Come on, we need to speed up," he said to Kohaku, picking up his pace.

Kohaku sighed. "I'm coming how do you have all this energy with Akito in your arms?" he asks Keski. "I carried her didn't I, she's not that heavy." Keski tells him as Akito seem to be looking around.

"You miss daddy don't you?" Keski asked her.

Kohaku and Keski got to the palace and saw Ah-Un.

"What's he doing here?" Kohaku asked.

"Maybe Sesshoumaru is back." Keski says to him. Akito squealed in delight seeing the dragon. "Now she's never going to want to leave." Kohaku says

Keski chuckled and said, "Good. I want her to know her other family." They walked up to the large double doors and Keski used one of the giant knockers, waiting patiently for someone to answer.

"Other family you do realize we left Karas and Taku back at the mountains." Kohaku said to him.

"I know but I think they will be okay for now." Keski says to him. the doors opened

."Can I help you?" the guard asked. "We're here to see Lady Mira, I'm Keski and this is Kohaku." he tells the guard.

"Wait here." the guard tells him and goes back inside. "Lady Mira sorry to bother you, but there are two males here saying they're here to see you a Keski and Kohaku." he tells her.

Mira perked up. "Bring them in ." she says and begins fixing her clothes." How do I look Kagome?: Mira asks her

"Like you," Kagome said, smiling.

The guard walked back to the door and said, "Follow me." Keski and Kohaku walked inside and followed him after closing the door to the group. "Kagome!" Keski said when he saw her.

"Keski, Kohaku What are you two doing here?" she asked as she walked over to them and smiled seeing Akito. "Hey cute baby." Kagome says.

Akito clung on to Keski not use to another female.

Mira walked up to them as well. "Did that horrid spider hurt you two?" she asked. "Horrid?" Inutashio said as he watched Mira flirt.

"We got into a big fight." Kohaku tells her and then sees his dad. "Dad!, where's mom and Souta?" he asks.

Suikotsu held his head down, "Your mate has them." he tells him.

Kohaku sighed in relief and said, "That's both good and bad."

"Good? What do you mean good? They aren't safe with him!" Suikotsu said, looking at his son. "It's good because he promised me he would shelter you guys from the war. It's bad because now he'll most likely use them against me to get me to come back, and against you to get you to come with us," Kohaku said, looking at his father.

"How bad of a fight was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I sat him cause he thinks of us as just his toys and baby makers, but he hasn't been in a good mood since the infamous kiss." Kohaku tells him.

"Well you boys are welcome here, I'll have a room set up and a crib for her." Mira says to Keski.

"Thank you Lady Mira." Keski says to her.

"My dear it's my pleasure to help you and Kohaku." she tells them.

"Kagome I'm sorry about Sesshoumaru." he says to her.

"It's not your fault Keski, Sara brought this on herself and she will pay with her life."Kagome tells him."Can I hold her?" she asks Keski.

Akito shook her head no, answering for her mother.

Keski sighed and said, "I'm sorry, she hasn't had much other contact except for Naraku, Kohaku, and myself."

Kagome smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Rin was the same way when she was born. She'll get over it soon, once she gets used to other people."

"So Naraku is okay with having a little girl?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah he loves her, she even growled at him and it didn't bother him. I just wish Naraku would stop being so pigheaded." Keski tells her.

"I don't think he's going to change Keski." Kagome tells him.

Keski nodded his head and looked over and saw Shippo sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Excuse me Kagome." Keski says to her and walks over to Inuyasha.

"Shippo I am sorry for what I said last time I saw you I didn't mean it." Keski tells him.

Shippo looked down and played with his hands. Keski looked at him and said, "Please believe me, Shippo. I knew I had to say that to get you to leave. I tried to protect you."

Akito yawned in Keski's arms, "Here's your baby sister I promised you."Keski says to him.

"I would never hurt you on purpose Shippo, I love you very much, I thought about you all the time." Keski tells him.

Shippo looked up at him. "You could have said something else instead of I am not your son!" Shippo yelled at him.

"I know but I didn't want Naraku to harm you."Keski tells him.

"Shippo just forgive him and stop being a brat." Inuyasha says to him

Keski sighed and said sadly, "He has a right to be upset with me. I would be upset with me, too, if I were in his position."

"Yeah but you did it to save him and all he did was yell at Sesshoumaru the whole time, telling him to save his daddy." Inuyasha tells Keski. Shippo growled and bit Inuyasha on his ear.

"Ouch! Why you little..." Inuyasha growled, grabbing for the kit. Shippo just jumped over onto Keski's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the inu.

Keski smiled at the kit and said, "Are we okay now?"

"Yes we're okay now, you can't leave me anymore no matter what I'll protect you and Akito." Shippo says to him. "That's good to hear, she's going to be a handful she fusses at other's already." Keski tells him and sets Akito on the floor and watches as she crawls over to Kohaku and pulls on his pants leg.

"Here's what's going to happen, Inutashio, Inuyasha and Kagome we're going to Sara's palace I am sure you remember where it is." Mira says to Inutashio. "Of course I do, you stay by Kagome we don't know what we're going to walk in on." Inutashio tells her

Mira rolled her eyes and said, "Of course. I'm only going to join in to rip that girl's head off." Kagome smiled and said, "Let's go get my mate back." She looked over at Keski and Kohaku before looking back at Mira.

"Don't worry, Kagome. They'll be safest here. I have some of the most powerful demons in these lands protecting my borders," Mira said

Inutashio kissed Izayoi on her lips, I'll be back soon you're safe here." he tells her.

"I know hurry back." she says to him. "Someone gag me." Mira said as she walked out the room.

"Bye mom!" Inuyasha says and walks out the room as well.

"Bye Rin." Kagome says to her

"Bye Mommy and don't hurt daddy to bad." Rin tells her.

"I won't." Kagome tells her and kisses her on the cheek and walks out the room Inutashio was the last to leave.

Naraku stopped at a nearby village and found a field of flowers and picked some daisies and lilies. "All this to get those two back!" he growled.

When they were outside, the three demons transformed into their dog forms and Inuyasha got onto his father's back again and they set off towards Sara's home.

"Alright, now remember we need to be careful. We haven't been to Sara's home in a long time so we don't know what changes were made," Inutaisho said.

"We know!" the two demonesses said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

Sara laid next to Sesshoumaru, taking his hand in hers. "See I told you I make you feel better, aren't I better than, that twit?" Sara asked him as she brushed her breasts against, Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat "Sara I am going to rip your heart out!" Sesshoumaru tells her.

Sara sat up in bed and laughed at the demon Lord. "You're funny, come on didn't you enjoy yourself?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru growled he couldn't do much since that sword was near him.

Sara giggled and said, "You might as well stop acting so tough, because you can't do a thing about the situation you're in with that in here." She nodded her head at the sword before straddling Sesshoumaru's waist and leaning down, starting to kiss and nibble on his neck.

"I am going to make you wish you never laid eyes on me!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Sara ignored him as she continued to nibble on his neck. "We've already done it 5 times you may hate it but your body loves it." Sara whispers into his ear.

Sesshoumaru already knew Kagome was going to make him go without even though this wasn't his fault. "Sara get off of me now" he ordered her as he tried throwing her off of him.

Inutashio arrived at the palace, Inuyasha climbed off of him and Inutashio changed back as did Kagome and Mira. "Let's go!" Kagome growled

"Inuyasha, you're up front with me. Mira and Kagome, stay behind us," Inutaisho said as they started walking forward towards the entrance.

"Hey dad what do we do if you know they're doing it?" Inuyasha whispered.

"We keep Kagome out well you do, while I get the two apart." Inutashio tells him.

"Me!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes you now be quite!"Inutashio tells him and takes out his sword just as the guards rush out and attack.

Kagome rushed forward to help with the battle but Mira held her back. "Not with the pup. You can help with Sara," she said.

Kagome growled low in her throat but nodded, watching as Mira went forward instead since more guards had come out. Soon, though, they were all dead, and the four rushed into the building.

Inutashio sniffed the air and put his hand over his nose smelling the sex in the air he dared not look at Kagome, he quickly put his hand over Inuyasha's mouth and pulled him up the steps.

Mira placed her hand on Kagome's Shoulder. "It will be okay." she tells him. Inutashio walked up to the bedroom and heard the moans from inside.

Inutaisho looked at Mira and whispered, "Come with me." He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and whispered to them, "You two stay out here. You can drag Sara outside when we get her out of there." Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger as she nodded, wanting to get her hands on Sara.

Mira glared at Inutashio, I should have did this to that tramp you slept with!" she hissed. "Would you let that go, Sesshoumaru is grown now!" he tells her and turns the doorknob and opens the door and walks in with Mira behind him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru you're so good." Sara cries out. Inutashio walked over to the bed and placed the tip of his sword under Sara's chin. "I get off him if I were you Sara." Inutashio tells her.

Sara's eyes widened. "How did you get in here!" she hissed.

"We killed your guards." Mira tells her.

"Lady Mira, Sesshoumaru and I are now together." she tells her.

"No you're not. There has been no official ceremony, and you're keeping him here with miasma. In my eyes, you are nothing but a jealous whore," Mira hissed, glaring at her.

"But you always wanted me with him, you told me so, you said Kagome was a tramp!" Sara yelled at her.

"Can you get her off of me?" Sesshoumaru said looking up at his father.

"Trying to your mate is outside."he tells him.

Mira grabbed Sara by her hair and pulled her off of Sesshoumaru. "Mother I am naked here!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he pulled the sheets up over his body

Mira rolled her eyes and said, "Don't be such a baby, I've seen you naked before. Now get up and put your clothes on and go reunite or something." She threw Sara's naked form out of the bedroom into the waiting arms of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome smirked at her and hissed, "I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds."


	55. Chapter 55

**ch55**

"You bitch you had to get help to rescue him, even if you kill me he'll never forget the sex we had." Sara tells her. Kagome growled more as she smelled Sesshoumaru's scent all over her.

Sesshoumaru got out the bed and fell to the floor Inuyasha peeked in and saw Sesshoumaru on the floor. he couldn't help but laugh, "You fell on your ass!" Inuyasha chuckled Sesshoumaru growled ."Inuyasha I will hang you by your toes!"he tells him as he grabs his clothes and puts them on.

Mira picked up the sword." So does this just work on you dear?" Mira asked as she looked at Inutashio.

"I don't feel anything," Inutaisho said.

"Me, either," Mira said. "Kagome, did you feel anything when she had this near you?"

Kagome was standing in the doorway and shook her head. "I didn't feel anything," she said.

Sesshoumaru walked out the bedroom and hit Inuyasha upside the head."Kagome." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"You need a bath first and we have things to discuss." Kagome tells him.

"What is there to discuss?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"For one the castle is gone."Kagome tells him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen. "What did everyone make it out alive.?"

"Rin, Izayoi , Shippo and Suikotsu, Naraku has Souta, Kikyo and I am guessing Kira." Kagome says.

"Wait come to think of it where is Shiori and Banks?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome looked at him and shook her head, saying, "I don't know." Kagome looked down at the woman she was holding by the hair and said, "We can leave once this bitch's taken care of."

"Kagome you're in a delicate state killing her isn't good for the pup." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"I know you're not suggesting I spare her!" Kagome growled.

"No, no, I am just saying we should take her back to wherever we're staying and torture her. "Sesshoumaru says to her.

"No I want her dead now she smells like you, or did you enjoy having her at last!" Kagome yelled at him.

"No, I didn't. Kagome, if I wanted her that badly, don't you think I would have left you by now to go to her? That right there should say something," Sesshoumaru said.

"Then let me kill her, I don't interfere when you butt into Keski's life so let me have this!" Kagome tells him.

"Okay you want to kill her here or outside?" Sesshoumaru asks her.

"Sesshoumaru you can't kill me I could be carrying your pup." Sara tells him. Sesshoumaru looked at Sara and bent down and sniffed her stomach. "You're not pregnant Sara." he tells

"How would you know? It's not like you're able to smell it instantaneously after sex," Sara said. "Oh, trust me, I can. I can do it with my mate here, so why wouldn't I be able to do it with you?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yet you couldn't smell that there was a pregnant male in your group." Inutashio says.

"Now is not the time old man." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Kagome grabbed Sara and dragged her down the steps. "As if I let your child live!" Kagome hissed at her.

"So what else happened?" Sesshoumaru asked .

"Kohaku and Keski are at my palace seems they're angry at their mate." Mira tells him as she walks toward the steps

"They're better off there than with Naraku," Sesshoumaru said as they followed Kagome outside.

Kagome threw Sara to the ground. "Now you want to have a fair fight Sara, not that you're going to win." she tells her. "Just kill me Kagome, but every time he takes you now, you'll wonder if you're better than me." Sara tells her.

Kagome growled and transformed into a giant black dog, she bared her razor sharp teeth at Sara. Sara smirked and stood up. "Come at me bitch!" Sara yelled.

Kagome growled and barked, making Sara cover her ears from the noise. Kagome took the chance and swiped at her with her massive paw, sending her flying into a tree, smashing into the trunk.

"Remind me to not get on her bad side." Inuyasha said to his dad.

"You do that all the time, how are you still breathing?" Inutashio asks him.

"All I said was she looked fat!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned around and growled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yelped and hid behind Sesshoumaru."Call her off." he tells him.

Kagome turned back around and walked over to Sara and picked her up with her teeth and threw her to the ground and placed her massive paw on her chest.

"I've never been more proud I am so glad you married her." Mira tells Sesshoumaru.

"Mother, I thought you hated her," he said.

"I haven't hated her for a long time, Sesshoumaru. And this makes it all the better," Mira replied, smiling, as she watched her daughter-in-law.

"Weird women in this family." Sesshoumaru says to his dad.

"You just figuring that out?" he asked. Sara tried to get from under Kagome's paw.

Kagome glared down at Sara and crushed her hearing her bones crack under her. once Sara was dead, Kagome transformed back and looked up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and pulled her close."Bare with the smell, I want to hold you." he says

Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his clothes, glad that at least they still smelt like him.

"Can we go now, I need to find my woman to you know!" Inuyasha tells them crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on you two we left a baby, two kids with adults." Inutashio says. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on her lips.

"Okay let's go." Sesshoumaru says.

"Hey you should know Keski's baby isn't going to let you hold her." Kagome says with a smile as they walk back over to Inuyasha and them.

"And why not?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because she's not used to other people yet," Kagome replied, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers

"Please if she's anything like her mother she'll melt just from seeing my face." Sesshoumaru says with confidence.

"Stop being so self-centered not every male and female wants you!" Inuyasha tells him.

"Your just jealous that you haven't had sex yet." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"That's it!" Inuyasha growled and pulled out tetsuagia." I'll slice you in two!" Inuyasha yells. "Wind scar! " he says.

Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's eyes widened and Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms before jumping out of the way, landing on his back to protect her from the ground. When they stopped sliding, Sesshoumaru got up and helped Kagome up before turning towards Inuyasha, growling low and deep in his chest.

"Can you two grow up!?" Inutashio asked them.

"Stay out of it he went too far!" both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru say

Sesshoumaru took his own sword out. "I am going to teach you your place once and for all." Sesshoumaru tells him

"Try it!" Inuyasha growls.

Sesshoumaru points Tensagia at Inuyasha and blasts him Sending Inuyasha back into trees knocking them down till he came to a stop.

Sesshoumaru put his sword away and grabbed Kagome in to his arms." See you back at mom's" Sesshoumaru says and takes off with Kagome.

"Well this has been fun." Mira says to Inutashio

Inutaisho just sighed and placed his hand over his face as they started walking. Inuyasha slowly got out of the forest, rubbing his now aching head. "I'll get you, Sesshoumaru," he groaned, slowly following after his father and Mira.

Akito crawled after Shippo, she grabbed hold of his tail and put it in her mouth. "Hey let go!" Shippo tells her. "She's adorable Keski." Izayoi tells him.

"Yeah she's the reason I can't hate Naraku completely." he says as he drinks his tea.

Kohaku was busy talking to his father apologizing for how he acted the last couple times they saw each other

"Kohaku, you're not only going to have to apologize to me. You hurt your mother pretty badly, too," Suikotsu said, looking at his son. Kohaku sighed and stared at the floor. "I know," he said

"I guess you should know Naraku and I made love."

Suikotsu eyes went wide. "You did what?!, when , where?" he demanded.

" Not to long ago in his study, but dad it was great, he was so gentle with me."Kohaku tells him.

"Kohaku what are you thinking with?!" he yells at his son.

"You said to only have sex with someone you love, and I love him."Kohaku tells him.

"Kohaku, he threatens you all the time! He uses your friends and family against you. Do you think he loves you? If so he's got one hell of a way to show it," Suikotsu said.

"He does love me, he even wanted me to raise Akito, he wants kids with me, you don't know him dad, I see him smile and laugh he has a gentle side he looked so happy when Akito was born." Kohaku tells him.

"Kohaku you can find another love he's not the only demon alive." Suikotsu says to him. "I know that but I only want him!" Kohaku tells him.

Keski looked over at Kohaku. "Yelling won't make your father understand." Keski tells him'

Kohaku sighed in exasperation and turned around, walking out of the room. Keski shook his head and said to Suikotsu, "If he were my son and I knew everything that happened, I wouldn't understand, either."

"Well you have a daughter what if she meets a male like her father what will you do?" Suikotsu asks him.

"I would try to steer her the other way but if she doesn't listen all I hope for her is to wise up but seeing as who her father is, I don't think any male will hurt her." Keski tells him.

Rin stood up and walked over to Akito. "Hey Akito what are you doing with Shippo's tail? she asked the baby.

" She won't let it go." Shippo says to Rin.

Akito giggled as she pulled on it.

Kohaku walked outside and stopped when he saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "You're safe, that's good." he says to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Where's Keski?"

"He's inside," Kohaku replied.

"Why are you out here?" Kagome asked him.

"I got in an argument with my father over Naraku." Kohaku tells her.

"Well Kohaku you have to understand it's going to be hard for anyone to trust Naraku after all the evil he has done." Kagome says.

Sesshoumaru walked pass Kohaku and went inside to see Shippo on the floor with Akito holding onto his tail. "She has a strong grip." Rin says as she tried to get Shippo's tail free.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "It seems she does."

"Daddy!" Rin said, whirling around and running to her father.

"Hello, princess," he said, picking her up and hugging her close. She wrinkled her nose and said, "You need a bath. You smell funny."

"Yes I know, your mommy has already told me that." Sesshoumaru says and kisses Rin and walks over to Akito. "Get her off my tail!" Shippo tells him.

"You wanted to be a big brother deal with it." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Don't touch my child till you bathe." Keski tells Sesshoumaru.

"Who said I was going to touch her anyway?" Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Cause I can see it in your eyes, she has a nice scent don't ruin it." Keski warned him. Akito looked up at Sesshoumaru and growled at him

Keski chuckled and said, "Seems like she doesn't like it, either."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, alright, I'm going." He looked at his mother and she said, "You'll have your usual rooms. There's already clothes and a hot bath waiting for you." "Thank you, mother," he said, kissing her cheek before walking out of the room, Kagome following behind him.

"They need some time alone," Mira said, smiling knowingly.

"She better not get loud. There are children in the house," Inuyasha said, leaning against a wall.

"Would that be including you?" Shippo asked.

"Shut up you brat!" Inuyasha yelled at him. which scared Akito and she started crying. "Inuyasha!" Izayoi yelled at him.

Inuyasha ears pinned back. "What I do?!" he yelled.

Keski stood up and walked over to Akito and picked her up , Shippo 's tail was let go. Keski patted Akito on her back." It's okay he's just a idiot." Keski said as he kissed her. Akito looked at Inuyasha narrowing her red eyes. "D..did you see that, Naraku does that!" Inuyasha tells his father.

Inutaisho laughed and said, "And now I know why!" Keski chuckled before continuing to hush Akito, gently rocking her. Mira just rolled her eyes and walked over to a chair, sitting down in it.

"So what is your next plan Inutashio?" Mira asked him.

"Rest before I go and see what's left of the castle, Keski do you know Naraku's plans?" he asks.

Keski sat down in the chair across from Mira. "Kohaku would no more, I know the jewel is almost complete." Keski tells him as Akito squeezes Keski's chest, Keski opened his shirt and put Akito to his breast.

"Oi we don't want to see that!" Inuyasha said.

Keski rolled his eyes and said, "Well get used to it, because whether or not you like it, I'm a mother and my child's needs come before yours."

Mira smiled at him and laughed, saying, "You know, I like you, too."

"You just want him in your bed." Inutashio said to Mira and walked over to Izayoi. "I am glad you're safe my darling, if he had hurt you I don't know what I do." Inutashio tells her. "But Inutashio he wants us dead." she says to him.

"Keski you know you have to eat so she gets the best of your milk." Mira says to him.

"I know but I've been so worried, it's my fault your son was kidnapped." Keski tells her.

" No it's not Sara did a foolish thing, if Kagome hadn't killed her, I guarantee you Naraku would have when he found out Sesshoumaru got away." she says

Keski nodded after a moment and said, "Honestly, I wish none of this would have happened. I should have stayed dead."

"But don't you see how happy everyone is that you're back?" Mira asked.

"All I've done is cause trouble," Keski said, looking at her.

"Naraku is just a power crazed demon,if not you it would be Kohaku, my son is to blame as well I heard how he angered Naraku, a demon male should know not to touch another's mate, but how can you really wish this never happened after giving birth to her?" Mira asked.

Keski looked down at Akito. "No, I love her, I had to fight to get this far with her, but left my brother and cousin behind who knows what Naraku will do to them." Keski tells her.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. If they're anything like you, they can handle themselves," Mira said, patting his knee comfortingly.

"Thank you for this, Mira. I don't have that many girlfriends," Keski said.

Mira smiled and said, "Anytime. I'm glad to be one of your friends. You're actually someone fun to be around."

Inutashio eyed Mira, since when was she nice to a human. Keski switched breasts as Akito ate greedily.

Kohaku was still outside looking up at the sky." he's going to be so mad when he sees me." Kohaku said.

Naraku had the flowers now. he walked up to the border of Mira's lands and saw the guards. "One more death won't matter." Naraku says as he holds the flowers in on hand.

"Halt state your business!" The guard says as he points his sword at Naraku.

"My business is none of your concern, since it is not with you, but two people residing in the palace behind you," Naraku said, stopping before them.

"I don't care, state your business," the guard hissed.

Naraku shook his head."Such fools step aside while I am still in a good mood to spare your worthless lives." Naraku tells them.

"You're one person there are hundreds of us!" The guards says and laughs in Naraku's face. "Have it your way!" Naraku growls and unleashes his tentacles piercing the guards in their chests.

When the guards fell to the ground as corpses, Naraku stepped over them as he went through the gate and walked up to the door, using one of the knockers.

The guard opened the door. "What do you want here?" the guard asked Naraku.

"I am here to see my mates I advise you to let me in."Naraku tells him."

"And if I don't?" the man asked.

"You'll end up like your comrades." Naraku tells him.

The guard opened the door and let Naraku in .Soon as he walked through he smelt Kohaku and walked in that direction taking out the lilies holding them in his hand.

When he got outside he saw Kohaku sitting on a bench, staring up at the clouds. He walked up behind him and reached his arm around so that the lilies were in his view.

Kohaku looked at the lilies and sniffed them. "So pretty." Kohaku says and then turns his head to see who was holding the flowers ."EEK!" Kohaku yelled and fell off the bench and onto the ground. "I am sorry for saying that word, it was on impulse, don't kill me." Kohaku said as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain.


	56. Chapter 56

**Ch56**

Naraku sighed and said, "Kohaku, I'm not here to kill you. Do you really think I would have brought you flowers, which is very unlike me, just to kill you?"

"I don't know, maybe you would have put them on my grave!" Kohaku said, slowly opening his eyes and looking at Naraku, still sitting on the ground.

"No you silly boy, I came here to apologize to you and Keski and hopefully to bring you back home." Naraku tells him and walks over to him. "These are your favorite and I have Keski's favorite as well, I want you two to come home, I miss you."Naraku tells him

Kohaku cautiously took the flowers from Naraku and sniffed them. "Why would we come back with you, you see us as your toys." Kohaku tells him.

"Yes, but I know I need to work on that." Naraku tells him.

"How did you get in here with all the guards?" Kohaku asked.

"I killed them , they wouldn't let me pass." Naraku tells him

Kohaku's eyes widened and he said, "You know that just for that Mira has a right to kill you."

"Yes, I know. But, like I said, they wouldn't let me pass," Naraku said.

"Why wouldn't they let you pass?" Kohaku asked.

"Because I wouldn't tell them my business. They got cocky," Naraku said.

"You need a time out like your daughter, and before you get all angry, Sesshoumaru is back and inside that castle, leave him alone, you might have to work extra hard with Keski to get him back flowers might not do." Kohaku tells him.

"Why is that, there is no one in that castle for him to be with!" Naraku growled. "Mhmm, I heard you've been busy you burned the castle to the ground are my brother and mom with you?" Kohaku asks.

"Yes in a nice room." Naraku said leaving out the part where he hit Kikyo.

Kohaku sighed and said, "That's good. At least they're away from this war. Dad's here, along with Izayoi and the kids." "I figured as much. I saw the dragon's footprints out front," Naraku said.

"So get your dad to come along so you can leave tonight, and I'll go and talk to Keski." Naraku tells him. "You think it's going to be that easy?" Kohaku asks him.

Naraku growled and sat down on the ground beside Kohaku. Naraku looked up at the window and smirked seeing Sesshoumaru looking down at him. "Ooh the puppy sees me." Naraku says to Kohaku.

Kohaku looked up to see Sesshoumaru's furious face just as he left the window. "Um...you might want to leave. I already know I won't be able to convince my dad in one night," Kohaku said, starting to get up.

Naraku grasped his arm and pulled him back down and in, capturing Kohaku's lips with his own.

Kohaku kissed Naraku back moaning into the kiss before pulling away. "Give these to Keski and tell him I'll be back to talk to him."Naraku tells him as Sesshoumaru nearly breaks the doors down.

"Another time puppy!" Naraku says and vanishes.

Kohaku was blushing madly as he kept his head down holding on to the flowers.

"Why didn't you say something?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

"He surprised me, he didn't come here to harm us." Kohaku says to Sesshoumaru.

"Kohaku, he could have taken you away again. It was bad enough when you did it willingly the first time! Your parents were sick with worry. How do you think your father would feel if his entire family was gone?" Sesshoumaru said

"But Naraku said that dad can come with us, he even picked flowers for me and Keski, and I convinced him not to fight you."Kohaku tells him.

"Since when does he listen to anyone?" Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"Well never, but he didn't have to bring flowers he could have just snatched me away but he didn't." Kohaku tells him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down on the bench in front of Kohaku, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Kohaku, don't you see that we are trying to protect you?" he said, opening his eyes and looking at him

"I know that and I am happy that you're, it's like you and Kagome, you never would give her up."Kohaku tells him.

"Kagome is not a nutcase except when she is pregnant." Sesshoumaru tells him

"I know you don't get along but don't you think Akito should be raised by both her parents?" Kohaku asked.

"Only if a certain one of those parents changes. For the better," Sesshoumaru said, standing. "And if you get pregnant, I suggest the same to you," he added before going inside

"Who said anything about me getting pregnant." Kohaku said as he walked back inside and saw Keski with Akito in his lap he pulled the daisies out.

Sesshoumaru growled . "Keski this is for you.

"Kohaku tells him with a smile. "For me?" Keski asked.

"Yeah Naraku asked me to give them to you." Kohaku tells him

Keski hesitated for a second before taking the daisies and smelling them. "It's...unlike him, to do this," Keski said, looking up at Kohaku.

"Yes he wanted to give them to you but he didn't want to fight Sesshoumaru."Kohaku tells him

"Is he sick?" Keski asked.

"Are you two idiots, no wonder he only keeps you for sex!" Sesshoumaru tells them. "He doesn't mean it!" Sesshoumaru adds.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome says to him.

"What? It's true! What else does he do with you two? Does he ever take you out on 'special dates' like I do on occasion with Kagome? Does he ever spontaneously bring you flowers? No? Then what do you think he's trying to do now?" Sesshoumaru said, raising an eyebrow at them.

Keski looked at Kohaku. "Well no but maybe he's changing, you don't know!" Kohaku tells him.

"He was kissing you when I came outside, what do you think he wants." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Least I never kissed someone other than my mate!" Kohaku points out. "

That's true." Inuyasha says as he eats a cookie.

" No one asked the lone virgin!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Sesshoumaru we're not saying we're going back to him, but it's nice he knows what flowers we like." Keski tells him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and picked Akito up and placed her in his mom lap and grabbed Keski and Kohaku and dragged them out the room.

Sesshoumaru threw both males into the dungeon and chained them up."What the hell do you think you're doing?" Keski growled.

"Teaching you two a lesson."

Keski glared at him and said, "How the hell am I supposed to take care of my child when I'm down here? She's most likely making a fuss in Mira's lap right now!"

"Kagome has milk in her breast she can feed her, or I can bring her down for her feedings, I am giving you a taste of what a demon does to their foolish mates, don't think once you step back into Narakus home you won't be punished." Sesshoumaru tells them

. "Yeah and what do you think he will do when he finds out you did this to us?!" Kohaku asked him

"He'll most likely thank me for saving him the trouble," Sesshoumaru said.

Keski looked at him and said, "You're turning into him, Sesshoumaru! While you're trying to teach us to stay away from him, you're teaching us to stay away from you!"

"I am teaching you a lesson Keski apparently being killed by him wasn't enough, you have to bring forth a baby that will bring this world to destruction, by all rights she should be killed." Sesshoumaru tells him

Keski narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. "You harm her you won't have to wait for Naraku I'll kill you myself!" Keski hissed.

"Want to know something Keski, when you let Naraku stay at that village, the day we came I knew your powers were fading." Sesshoumaru tells him

Keski's eyes widened as he said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I knew he was going to kill you. That's why I tried to get there sooner," Sesshoumaru replied.

"You knew and you didn't say anything!" Keski yelled.

"I thought you wise up and see that Karas was more important but you didn't and than this one I help raise you give you the best and you turn on me for the same demon who killed him!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Kohaku.

"Then let us go Sesshoumaru we'll take Akito and leave." Kohaku tells him.

"I have a better idea why don't I take Akito and leave." Sesshoumaru tells them.

"Dad how much longer are you going to let this go on?" Inuyasha asked

"It depends on how far he's going to go," Inutaisho said, leaning against the wall.

"Are you kidding me? He just locked up those two boys for no reason!" Mira said, standing up and cooing at a fussing Akito and trying to get her to calm down.

Kagome sighed. "What the hell is wrong with him ."All I am saying is that if Naraku finds out someone harmed them other than him, he's going to burn the lands." Inuyasha tells him. Inutashio sighed and walked down to the dungeons to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall.

"Sesshoumaru this is far enough let them go now." his father tells him.

"This is my mother's home not yours, you don't set the rules here." Sesshoumaru says to him. "He's lost his mind!" Keski says to Inutashio.

"Quiet right now, Keski, please," Inutaisho said before turning back to his son. "While that's true, this is your mother's house, I am still your father and you will respect me," he added, still looking at his son.

Sesshoumaru pushed away from the wall. "Why do you care what I do to them?, or are you afraid of Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"I am not afraid of him , maybe you're Son, you hate that he's taken Keski from you, you never did like to share, this war is your fault, my guards are dead because you pissed him off and if you harm them too, Kagome and Rin will pay along with that unborn pup!" Inutashio tells him and grabs Sesshoumaru by his collar. "Let it go before there is nothing left!" Inutashio tells him

Sesshoumaru growled at him."Fine." Sesshoumaru said and walked over to them and unlocked their chains."Get out and don't come back no matter what he does to you, don't call for me." Sesshoumaru tells Keski and Kohaku.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you being like this?" Keski asked after rubbing his wrists.

"Do as I say Keski," Sesshoumaru replied, still looking at him.

Kohaku brushed pass Sesshoumaru and went up the stairs. Keski looked at Sesshoumaru. "You don't want to part like this do you?" Keski asked.

"Take your daughter and leave, I am sure Naraku will be waiting for you."

Keski sighed, "I'll never think of you as my enemy." Keski tells him and walks up the steps. Mira handed Akito to Keski."Come on Shippo we're leaving." he says.

"But you just got here."Kagome says.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't want us here anymore, bye Kagome I hope you have the little boy he's always wanted." Keski says

Kagome looked at him sadly and said, "I'll talk to him, even if I have to beat him up again." Keski shook his head and said, "I don't want to be anymore trouble. We'll just go and get out of your hair. Goodbye." Shippo jumped onto Keski's shoulder and he turned around, walking out of the room with Kohaku and towards the door. Just as the door closed Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho walked back into the room.

Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and slapped him across the face. "Why would you just send him away like that!? After all you've been through together!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. She didn't wait for a reply and just walked out of the room and out of the castle, transforming into her dog form and going in a random direction, needing to get away and think for a while.

Naraku smirked as he watched his mates leave the safety of the castle. "Miroku I'll be back soon seems Sesshoumaru has finally kicked Keski and Kohaku out." Naraku tells him

"I'll have Kikyo

washed and make up put on." Miroku tells him.

Naraku nodded and left the mountains he waited till the two crossed over the border of Mira's lands and he appeared. "Keski, Kohaku what are you doing out here?' Naraku asked in a concerned voice.

"You have Kanna's mirror, Naraku. You should know," Keski said, looking at Akito, who was asleep in his arms.

"Yes and if he had harmed you three he be dead."Naraku tells them. "Come you two need a bath and a hot meal." Naraku says and walks over to Keski and kisses him on his lips.

"You shouldn't be running around after just having her." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku sighed he didn't even say goodbye to his dad.

"Come on Kohaku." Naraku said as he formed his cloud Kohaku stepped on and Naraku helped Keski on. and headed back to the mountain.

Keski looked over his shoulder towards the border just in time to see Sesshoumaru walking down the road. They made eye contact and Keski looked forward again, leaning against Naraku for support, though Naraku didn't know it and just wrapped his arm around Keski's shoulders.

Naraku made it back to the mountain and helped Keski off."Kohaku your mom and brother have been asking about you and driving me nuts, I am glad you're back." Naraku tells him. "Oh I need to talk to my mom." Kohaku tells him,

"You go ahead, I am going to take Keski to the bedroom." Naraku tells him.

Keski looked at Naraku and then back down at Akito.

"Keski your back!" Taku said as he fixed his clothes. Keski looked at Taku and kept walking.

"What did you do to him?" Taku demanded.

"Nothing go back to having fun with Hiten." Naraku says to him

Keski stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Having fun with Hiten? What are you talking about?" he asked, looking from Naraku to his cousin.

"Uh well, Naraku left Hiten here and well he made me realize I like guys, and it was hard not to with Karas and his mate going at it in practically every room." Taku tells him.

"I thought you have more self control you're a whore." Keski tells him.

"A what, now listen here Keski don't bitch at me cause Naraku or whoever pissed you off I am not the one who has male demons causing wars over me!" Taku yelled at him.

Keski felt his eyes widen slightly before they went back to normal size. "You're right, Taku. I'm sorry," he said before turning around and walking off down the hallway.

Naraku didn't say anything and went on down the hall . Keski walked into the bedroom and placed Akito in her bassinet. he sat down on the bed and began to cry as he thought about all the hurtful things Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku walked in the room. "Are you crying over him?" Naraku asked as he closed the door.

"He hates me now, he said not to come to him for help."Keski tells him.

"Hopefully you won't be needing help with anything anymore," Naraku said, walking over and sitting down next to him.

Keski leaned against him, his shoulders shaking with sobs as he said, "After everything, he hates me."

"You don't need him you have your own family, Sesshoumaru only wanted you because he felt guilty, I told you that over and over again, he proved it tonight, he was even willing to kill your baby, a baby that has done nothing to him."Naraku says.

"He let me die Naraku, he knew you were going to kill me , and he didn't do a damn thing." Keski cries.

Naraku hushed him and, despite himself, started to gently rock him. "It's all over now," he whispered.

Shippo hopped over to the bassinet where Akito was sleeping, he swished his tail back and forth, "Keski I don't think Sesshoumaru meant what he said he was all about saving you he even looked up your family background so he could understand." Shippo says to him

Keski sighed and wiped his eyes, now sitting straight. "Why would he want to look up my past?" he said.

"He was trying to figure out why you got the jewel and not your dad or Karas," Shippo replied, still looking at Akito.

Keski sighed as he looked over at Shippo, "I never thought about that, it should have went to Karas not Kohaku that is odd, Kohaku and I are not related at all."Keski says.

"Maybe the jewel knew that Karas wasn't strong enough to protect it."Naraku tells him. "Yeah cause Kohaku has done such a great job." Shippo says.

"Shippo that's not nice." Keski says to him.

"But it's true he was the one that shattered it, though it wasn't his fault it was Naraku's." he says

"I know, but that's in the past now. Come here," Keski said, holding out his arms. Shippo jumped into them and sat there, looking up at Keski.

"I love you Shippo and you have lost so much first your real father, then I left you, Karas and Kira, then I came back and promised to care for you and things happened, then I made you cry, I am really sorry, I am not the best father figure for you, who knows how I'll be with Akito." Keski says.

"You're a good mommy, Akito loves you , so do I you made some mistakes I am just happy to have you back, don't worry Sesshoumaru will come to his senses, you'll see , he'll come back begging on his knees." Shippo tells him, and looks out the corner of his eye at Naraku.

Naraku narrowed his eyes slightly and Shippo just smirked before looking back at Keski and saying, "You'll see."

Keski gave him a small smile and said, "I don't think he will, Shippo. He seemed pretty serious."

"When is he serious when it comes to you, how many fights has he got in with his dad because of you, he was ready to kill Inuyasha and the others when he found out you were kidnapped, Couple of nights without any love from Kagome he'll act right." Shippo said and kissed Keski on his cheek.

"Now rest, I'll find the kitchen and Karas and get you some food."Shippo says and hops out his lap. "He better be still walking when I get back Shippo growled at Naraku.

Naraku glared at him and said, "Just go get him some food." Shippo stuck his tongue out at him before running out of the room. Keski laid down and turned on his side towards the bassinet, curling up slightly


	57. Chapter 57

**Ch57**

Naraku looked over at Keski. "Keski don't get depressed you have to care for Akito."Naraku says as he takes his hand and rubs Keski's leg. "Naraku I am sorry for running away, I was just scared of losing Akito, if I stayed maybe Sesshoumaru wouldn't have turned on me." Naraku stood up and walked over to the bassinet and looked down at the sleeping baby. "Keski you your own family it's time to stop worrying about that dog and focus on us."Naraku says to him and takes out the one pink jewel. Keski looked up seeing how black it was.

"Are you still bent on controlling the world with the jewel?" Keski asked, looking up at Naraku as he rolled the jewel from hand to hand.

"Yes I am, my plans haven't changed, I am going to make this the idea world for Akito and my other kids." Naraku says to him.

"What other kids?" Keski asks him.

"Kids with Kohaku and you, Akito will ask you when she's older for a little brother or sister." Naraku says to him.

"Naraku this world is fine the way it is, demons control it as it is , what more could you do?" Keski asks

"Those demons would be under my command, Keski. They wouldn't be able to hurt you, Kohaku, or any of the kids. It would be safe," Naraku said as he stared down at his sleeping daughter again.

"Those demons or Sesshoumaru?" Keski asked him.

"If he is still alive then yes."Naraku says to him.

Keski shook his head."Fine do what you want I am tired of getting in between the two of you."Keski tells him.

"Good just be a good mother to our baby."Naraku says to him.

Karas opened the door coming in with a bowl of soup and tea. "Hey big brother here's some soup, teach Shippo to knock before entering, Kira wasn't pleased." Karas says to him.

"I did knock, you were to busy doing stuff to hear me." Shippo growls.

"You didn't knock just now."Naraku points out to Karas.

"That's because my arms are full. I had to open the door with my elbow," Karas said, walking over to his brother.

Keski looked up at him and said, "Please tell me Shippo didn't see anything that will scar him for life?"

"I wasn't doing that, we were kissing and you're loud when you and he go at it so you should think about that too."Karas tells him as he puts the tray down and walks over to the bassinet and looks at Akito, "She so cute too bad Kira and I will never know what it is to have one." Karas says.

"I think the world will be a better place if you don't reproduce." Naraku tells him

Karas rolled his eyes and said, "I could say that about yourself. But you made such a cute baby, and I'm hoping she'll be more like her mother than you."

Naraku growled at him and Karas glared at him and said, "Don't get huffy at me just because you're a jackass."

Keski sipped his tea as the two glared at each other. "If she wakes up you two are going to deal with her not me."Keski tells him and sipped his tea.

"It's the truth, it took him this long to realize that hmm maybe the mother of my child would like flowers and not yelled at, maybe if I am nicer I won't get sat so much."Karas says to him.

"Get out the room now and go back to Kira!" Naraku tells him.

"Why I missed my brother, you're always keeping him occupied." Karas says

Keski blushed and said, "He has not been keeping me occupied! He just likes following me around."

"Creeper," Karas sang, smirking at Naraku.

"Hmm, I bet your horny Naraku , aren't you going into heat soon, guess it's a good thing Kohaku and Keski are back early." Karas says as he s its down on the bed and lays his head on Keski's shoulder.

"Karas what are you doing?" Keski asked him.

"You're so soft now, with the extra weight on you, you're like a pillow." he says

Keski raised an eyebrow at his brother and pushed him off the bed, laughing when Karas popped back up over the side, a surprised expression on his face.

"You shouldn't be laying on me then. Oh, and I haven't gained any extra weight," Keski said, sipping at his tea again.

"You haven't looked in the mirror lately have you?" Karas asked.

Shippo shook his head, no wonder Sesshoumaru always punished him.

"I am not fat Karas." Keski says to him.

"I didn't say you were fat, just you haven't lost all the weight from having Akito, should have listened when you were told to not eat so many sweets."Karas says.

Keski rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up, Karas."

Karas laughed and said, "Ha, no comebacks, huh?"

"You're an idiot." Shippo says to him.

Karas hugged Keski."I love you Keski, glad to have you back, I'll leave you alone, if you want I'll take Akito and Shippo into my room for a few hours." Karas says to him.

"I'm not in the mood for that, since I am fat."Keski says

Karas rolled his eyes and said, "You're not fat, Keski. I was just teasing. Watch, I'll gain a bunch of weight and then you'll be the one calling me fat, but only then it would be true."

Keski chuckled and said, "Get back to your boyfriend. Tell him hi for me." Karas nodded and kissed the top of Keski's head before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Shippo went back over to the bassinet and looked down at Akito. She's so small,how come she has red eyes?" Shippo asked.

" I guess that's to let us know she has demon blood in her." Keski tells him.

"Oh when will you know if she has powers?" Shippo asks Keski.

"I don't know, you should asks Naraku." Keski tells him.

Shippo glared at Naraku." Well tell me." Shippo says.

"We'll find out if she has anything around her first birthday," Naraku said.

Shippo nodded and said, "What if she shows something before then?"

"I don't know. It's not like it hasn't happened before," Naraku said.

"Shippo you have to learn to show Naraku respect, he is your father now."Keski tells the kit. "B..but he's not nice to me, he's never took me anywhere or did anything with me." Shippo tells him.

"You're right, Naraku you should be more like a father take him places, you would do it if it was Akito." Keski says to him.

Naraku nodded and sighed, saying, "I guess you're right."

"You guess? You know I am. Whether you like it or not Shippo is your son now. You need to treat him like one," Keski said.

Shippo chuckled."Yep so you have to protect me from demons." Shippo says to Naraku. "Shouldn't you be taller by now you're the same size and many years have past." Naraku tells him.

"What's your point, I maybe short but I know a lot of things." Shippo tells him as Akito begins to move around in the bassinet.

"When I have the time I'll teach you to hunt."Naraku tells Shippo,

Shippo's eyebrows furrowed and he said, "Hunt what?"

"Many things," Naraku replied, picking up the now fussing Akito.

Akito looked up seeing her father and rubbed her face against his chest."You missed me, I missed you my darling girl, you and mommy out there alone." Naraku says to her. "Speaking of is Kagura alive Naraku?" Keski asks him.

"Kagura?, yeah she's alive punished but alive, she had no right Keski, so don't even say it." Naraku tells him and sits down on the bed with Akito in his lap. "While you were gone I got some clothes for you, Kohaku and Akito since it's getting cold and we'll be traveling soon." Naraku says to him

"What do you mean we'll be traveling? Where will we be going now?" Keski asked.

"Get the last of the shards you can't find the by just sitting here, Karas, and Kira , Kikyo and Souta can stay here with Taku and Hiten." Naraku tells him.

"Can't you and Kohaku go and I stay here like the mother I am?" Keski asked.

"No you can't and when Kohaku gets stubborn he won't bother to sense them, it will be nice the three of us and Akito traveling and Shippo of course."Naraku tells him

Keski sighed and said, "Alright. When did you want to leave?"

"Soon, within the week," Naraku said.

Akito pulled on Naraku's hair as she was held, she bounced up and down on his lap giggling. "You know she won't let anyone but us hold her, she told Kagome no, and growled at Sesshoumaru." Keski tells him.

" She's just a smart baby." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku opened the bedroom door and saw an empty bowl. "Where's mine?" he asked as he had lipstick marks on his face from his mom kissing him

Keski smiled and said, "In the kitchen. You might want to wash your face, while your at it." Kohaku rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What can I say? My mom was happy to see me."

"Naraku thanks for taking care of Souta and my mom." Kohaku says to him, Iam looking forward to being with them." he says.

"Kohaku you won't have long we're leaving this week to find the shards and the others are staying here." Naraku tells him.

"What?!, what happen to talking things over before making decisions?" ,

"Kohaku it won't be long the faster you two find the shards, the faster we get back here."Naraku tells him.

Kohaku sighed and said, "Fine, but you really need to work on the discussion thing. When are we leaving?" "Like I said, some time this week," Naraku replied.

"Clean your face and bring you food in here."Naraku tells him.

"Look you, just because I came back doesn't mean you order me around!, I'll wipe my face when I get good and ready!" Kohaku says and walks out the room slamming the door behind him.

"He's really mad, sure he's not pregnant?" Keski asked.

"He can't be, I can't take it if he is."Naraku tells him

"Well when he comes back you might want to check, because he's very moody," Keski said, leaning back against the pillows.

Akito gurgled and reached for her mother, so Naraku handed her to him, and Keski smiled at her as he bounced her in his lap.

"You were with him was he more greedy than usual?" Naraku asks. "Not really but he was a bit slower when we were walking, I didn't think he might be pregnant he only lashed out at you and his dad and Sesshoumaru." Keski tells him.

"You crazy brat!" Miroku yelled as he rubbed his now bit finger.

"I told you that bread was mine!" Kohaku says to him.

"Naraku get out here and get him." Miroku yelled

Naraku sighed and said, "What is going on?" He got up and left the room, leaving the door open behind him as Keski followed.

"This my finger, he bit me!" Miroku yelled.

Kohaku dipped the bread in the soup and looked at Naraku innocently "It's my bread, I told him that."Kohaku tells Naraku, as he eats more.

"Kohaku are you feeling okay?" Keski asks him.

"I am fine, don't worry about Miroku." he says

"Don't worry about Miroku? Look, you made me bleed! Look at those marks!" Miroku said, showing Keski.

Keski raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Shippo could do that."

"But he has sharp teeth! Kohaku doesn't, so he would have to bite pretty damn hard!" Miroku said, gently poking at his finger

"Well go and clean it Miroku," Keski says and sits down looking at Kohaku.

"You're not going to do anything about this?" Miroku asked Naraku.

"He didn't bite me and I think I know what the problem is so leave us."Naraku says to him. Miroku glared at Kohaku and walked out the room.

"Kohaku you feel any different?" Naraku asks him.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and said, "No. Like I told Keski, I feel fine. Why would I feel different?" Naraku walked over to him and sat down in the seat next to him.

"What? Why are you both looking at me strangely?" Kohaku said, looking from Naraku to Keski.

"Naraku thinks that you might be pregnant, you're eating more than usual, your moody, more than usual."Keski tells him.

"I am not pregnant, I am not ready to gain weight like you did!" Kohaku says to him. "Kohaku I thought you wanted to have a baby?" Naraku says to him.

"What is your point!" Kohaku growled at Naraku as he licked the spoon.

"His point is that when you have a baby, you gain weight, whether you like it or not," Keski said. Kohaku rolled his eyes and said, "I know that. I'm not ready to right now, is what I'm saying." "Naraku, you might want to check him," Keski said, still looking at Kohaku.

"Not if you don't want to be sat!" Kohaku tells him and stands up and walks over to the boar meat and slices it and puts the cooked meat on the plate and got some rice.

Naraku looked at Kohaku and stood up he grabbed Kohaku and put his hand over his mouth stopping him from using that command.

"Calm down I just want to check you, stop being so stubborn!" Naraku growled at him.

Kohaku struggled as best as he could and Keski sighed, standing up and walking in front of Kohaku. "Kohaku, if you don't want me to knock you out right now, then stop struggling," he said. Kohaku hesitated for a moment before stopping his struggle, glaring angrily at Keski.

Naraku placed Kohaku on the table and opened his robe up and looked at the little belly already forming. "So evil, just like he was."Naraku says to him.

Naraku bent down and sniffed Kohaku's stomach. he looked up at Kohaku. "You're pregnant."Naraku tells him and closes Kohaku robe back up.

Kohaku sat up and glared at Naraku. "Ha then we can't go shard hunting." Kohaku tells him

"Oh yes we can. Unlike Keski had, you're only a little way along. He was close to being due. We're still going," Naraku said.

"What but, I don't have any clothes and Akito she could catch a cold!" Kohaku tells him folding his arms over his chest.

Keski sat down and placed Akito on the table, "I brought clothes for the three of you, so what else do you have to say?" Naraku asks him.

"There won't be any food that I like."Kohaku tells him

"Then we'll pack it ahead of time," Naraku said.

"Naraku, please can't we just wait?" Kohaku whined.

"No we can't wait, if I wait to long you'll be big and then I can't go so start packing and thinking of what food you like." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku sighed."Fine!, every time I am hungry I am going to bother you, I don't care if it's day or night!" he tells Naraku and hops off the table.

"That's just fine, I can handle it," Naraku said after him as he walked out of the room. Keski shook his head and said, "You're going to have a bigger handful with him than you did with me."

"How so?" Naraku asks Keski.

"He's more greedy than me and he was like that before he got pregnant, and he's ready to kill you, he's not going to make it easy on the bright side Akito will have someone to play with , here that Akito you're going to have a brother or sister." Keski says to her.

Akito shook her head no. "Stop doing that you'll like it." Keski says to her.

Akito shook her head no again, giving her mother a pout. Keski chuckled and said, "I think she likes being an only child. Then she gets all the attention."

"Well, she'll have to get over that real quick. She's not going to be an only child anymore in a couple of months," Naraku replied

Akito growled at Naraku and clung to Keski as she glared at him.."You'll always be my little girl." Keski tells her."She doesn't mind Shippo." Keski says.

"She probably thinks of him as a toy, it's better this way, both will grow up together maybe the other will be a boy."Naraku says and goes to pat Akito and she snaps at him with her mouth, luckily she didn't have teeth yet.

Naraku sighed and said, "Well, seems she's got your temper."

"My temper? How about my grudge abilities? She's definitely got your temper," Keski said, kissing the top of Akito's head.

"Look you're just going to accept the fact that you're not the only child and you will behave."Naraku says to Akito.

Akito tilted her head to the side. "Well be glad she's not a teen or she runaway." Keski says to him.

"Again that sound s like something you would do." Naraku tells him.

"Never had the chance had to raise Karas, Karas tried to runaway when he was young though." Keski tells him

"Why's that?" Naraku asked.

"We had had a huge fight that day. That was the first day he had ever said he hated me," Keski replied.

"Hmm and what did you do, after I got him to calm down we talked and I explained that I am his parent now and he has to obey me, once he got over his hate he clung to me everyday I couldn't even go on a mission alone he wanted to go, he became my little boy, now he's having sex among other things,, I am glad he with Kia and that Kira isn't a demon, A pregnant Karas would make me lose my mind." he says.

* * *

><p>While things were going well for Naraku, same couldn't be said for Sesshoumaru, Kagome had locked him out the bedroom and he had to listen to his father lecture him. "Stand by what I said dad." Sesshoumaru says to him.<p>

"No, I will not stand by what you said, Sesshoumaru! You've known those boys your whole life and have been with them through a lot of things, including helping Karas cope when Keski died, and raising Kohaku, and now you just cast them out because, let's face it, they're in love?" Inutaisho roared, pacing in front of his son.

"In love with Naraku!, and had his child why should Naraku get to be happy, Keski doesn't need him nor does Kohaku." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Maybe they don't but they chose him Sesshoumaru, you need to accept that, you accepted Izayoi." Inutashio says.

"Keski is different, he's fragile and I hate looking at him knowing that Naraku has his claws in him making babies throwing it in my face how he won." Sesshoumaru tells him

"He hasn't won yet, now has he? He isn't controlling the whole damn world like he wants to, now is he?" Inutaisho yelled.

"Will the both of you stop your fucking yelling already! We're getting headaches up here!" Mira yelled, sticking her head over the stair railings.

"Shut up, woman, this is between my son and I!" Inutaisho yelled back up.

"Oh, what happened to the 'our son' thing, Inu? I thought you didn't want sole custody!" Mira yelled back, and the bantering continued.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Mother go back to sleep this is between dad and I." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Sesshoumaru, shut up this is all your fault anyway sending away my next set of bed mates out into the cold I was going to even adopt Akito as my daughter." Mira says. "What there is no way I let you get your hooks into those two!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her. "Mira go back into your room and shut up, all you did was spoil him!" Inutashio tells her.

"And you Sesshoumaru are going to apologize to them I don't care how you do it but do it an angry priest is never a good thing." "Inutashio says

"Who says they're angry? Well, Kohaku most likely is, but when I saw Keski as they were leaving he didn't seem angry!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "What did he seem like, then?" Inutaisho yelled back. "Well, he seemed..." Sesshoumaru started. "Hurt?" Inutaisho finished.

Sesshoumaru growled, "I don't know where Naraku has them he left the castle." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Then get out there and start looking but this time you're on your own, no Inuyasha, no Kagome no one , since you have so much mouth and kicked them out a house that's not even yours!. get out and find them, oh you may have to ask others for help ." Inutashio says to him.

"I may have to ask others, but not my own family?" Sesshoumaru said.

"That's right, because while you're out there looking, they'll be here, comfortable and warm. Now get going," Inutaisho said, pushing his son towards the front door.

"Wait a minute you can't do this to me!" Sesshoumaru says to him.

"I just did stop wasting time and go, I suggest flowers and get ready to get on your knees." Inutashio tells him and opens the front door.

"How the hell am I supposed to eat?!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"It's called hunting Lord Sesshoumaru." Inutashio says and pushes his son out and slams the doors closed in his face

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the doors, shocked, before growling low in his throat and turning around, walking down the long path and out the gates.

Kagome came out of her room to get something to eat. She walked down the steps to see Inutashio and not her idiot mate. "Where is that baka mate of mine?" Kagome asked. "Kagome your out the room?" Inutashio asks.

"Yeah now where is he?" Kagome asks.

"He left to go apologize to Keski and Kohaku I sent him out alone." Inutashio says to her.

"Really you did, how did you mange that?" Kagome asked.

" I kicked him out." Inutashio tells her.

Kagome scoffed and said, "Suits him right, since he did the very same thing to Keski and Kohaku." Inutaisho nodded and said, "Which is exactly why I did it."

Naraku yawned as he was alone in his study, Kohaku was bugging Keski now on what he needed to travel with. Naraku took the mirror out and looked into it he was surprised to see Sesshoumaru was walking about alone. "My, my what are you doing out alone?" Naraku asked. "Maybe I could use this to my advantage." he says

Naraku stood up and walked out the study he made sure Keski and Kohaku were in the bedroom. He quickly left the mountains and went to cause trouble for Sesshoumaru.

As Sesshoumaru walked, he looked at his surroundings for fields or any signs of flowers. "And what might you be searching for, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku said

, appearing behind him. Sesshoumaru spun around and glared at him. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"I was just out walking since my boys are busy being little mommies." Naraku says to him. "Mommies, Keski is the only one with a baby." Sesshoumaru says.

"Not so Kohaku is expecting I am going to be a daddy again in three months, Akito is not thrilled about it but she'll get used to it, I must thank you though you turning on them was better than any idea I could come up with, now they will only trust me."Naraku tells him.

"That's what you think I can get Keski to forgive me now leave before I make Keski a widow." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"You can't kill me, you tried that once it backfired." Naraku tells him and walks over to Sesshoumaru."Can you smell him on me?" Naraku asks

Sesshoumaru growled and said, "I suggest you get away from me."

"Or what, puppy? You'll swat at me?" Naraku asked, smirking.

Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku and punched him in the face. Naraku staggered back rubbing his face "I told you to get away from me!" Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku chuckled. "Why don't you just admit you want Keski for yourself you'll feel a lot better or would you like his cousin Taku?" Naraku asks.

"What the hell are you babbling about if Karas or Keski had family I know." Sesshoumaru tells him

"Apparently I know something the dog doesn't. But yes, Keski and Karas have a cousin named Taku. He's not a priest like them, but he has the potential, trust me," Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru growled he was mad now. "Where is he Naraku?"

"He's with Keski and guess what he looks like Keski, I have to admit I would love to meet their fathers." Naraku says to him.

"You're just after the bloodline I know about Midriko, I know how it stopped after Keski. "What are you planning for Keski Naraku?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Nothing at all, well nothing I would tell you, only 3 shards left Sesshoumaru, you should start practicing to bow down to me".

Sesshoumaru snarled at him, his eyes flashing from gold to red. "Don't try being so smart with me right now, Naraku. I'm in no mood. Just tell me where you're keeping them," he growled.

"No, but here's a clue a place where you would never look." Naraku tells him Sesshoumaru snarled at Naraku and leapt at him, Naraku jumped out the way.

"Next time I see you, the jewel will be complete, oh and thanks again for hurting Keski's feeling he's clinging to make, maybe I'll make another baby with him, he was so hurt when he told me how you knew he was going to die and you did nothing." Naraku says to him.

"You left knowing he was going to die, you might as well have signed his death, but what does it matter he's back again and has given me a beautiful baby girl and he no longer cares that I am going to make this world my kingdom." Sesshoumaru growled. "You haven't won yet, Keski still has a heart Naraku, I'll save him from you." he says

Naraku chuckled and said, "Good luck with that, Sesshoumaru. You'll be lucky if he even lets you talk to him."

"Oh he'll talk to me you don't know everything about him, tell me how did you find out what his favorite flower was?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "Idiot I've been sleeping with him for the past months, I know what he likes and dislikes I know he use to look at you , like you were everything, but now he doesn't see you as family, he sees you as nothing but a demon."Naraku tells him.

"That's a lie. He will always see me as family, even though I said those things," Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring at him

"Keep telling yourself that." Naraku tells him and vanishes.

"Naraku get back here you damn spider!" Sesshoumaru yelled "That's it I am getting a sword made" he growled and went to find Totosai.

As Sesshoumaru was looking for Totosai, Naraku arrived back at the castle and could hear Kohaku and Keski still going over what food to bring.

Naraku walked into the kitchen seeing Akito in her high chair. "Keski don't you think that you should eat some veggies, you don't want to be a pig like Kohaku now do you?" Naraku asks.

Keski stopped in the middle of what he was saying and turned towards Naraku. "Excuse me?" he said, an eyebrow raised.

"You heard me," Naraku replied.

Keski glared at him and said, "Naraku, if you don't want me to use that word this second, then you will leave this room."

Naraku looked at Keski. "But I am trying to tell you something. "

"Yeah you're saying I am fat, and whose fault is that!" Keski yelled at him.

"I think you should go before he uses the word." Kohaku tells him.

Naraku looked at Keski. "Fine I'll be in the study if you need me." he tells the two and walks out the room.

"Akito your daddy has a lot to learn." Keski says to her. Akito giggled as she clapped her hands.

Keski sighed before turning back to Kohaku. "That man, I swear," he whispered, shaking his head. "I know, I know. He's a dumbass," Kohaku replied.

Kira and Karas decided to leave the bedroom, "Oh Keski your in here, good can you

make us something to eat, I'm starving." Karas says as he picks Akito up out her highchair. "I told you Kira she was cute." Karas says as he holds Akito.

Keski looked at him and said, "You can cook, Karas."

"I know, but your cooking is so much better," Karas replied, smiling at him. Keski sighed and said, "Fine, I'll make us something to eat."

"Keski you don't have to you have Akito to care for, stop being so selfish!" Kira tells Karas.

"Yeah Karas you can cook you have two hands." Shippo says to him.

"Who asked you, your nothing but a ball of fur!" Karas tells him.

"Are you two sure it's okay to cook without Naraku's permission?" Kira asks.

"Naraku won't be coming in here anytime soon if he doesn't want to be sat." Kohaku says to him.

Karas chuckled and said, "What did he do now?"

"He called me fat, basically. Very bad move for him," Keski said as he got stuff out to cook with.

Naraku growled since when was he afraid of Keski or Kohaku. he held his hand open and Kagura's heart appeared and he squeezed it. he smiled when he heard Kagura scream. "I feel better now." he says.

Sesshoumaru arrived at Totosai's cave. "Totosai you here!?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked to the entryway.


	58. Chapter 58

**Ch58**

The old man looked up and smiled, saying, "Oh, Sesshoumaru! How nice to see you. Let me guess, you want a new blade?"

"Yes I want one stronger than that mutt brother of mines." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I see did you ask your father if that was okay?" he asks.

Sesshoumaru growled. "I don't need his permission now make the damn sword!" Sesshoumaru yells at him.

Totosai raised an eyebrow before grabbing Sesshoumaru's earlobe and yanking as if Sesshoumaru were a small child. "Now listen here, youngster! I won't make you this sword if you act like that. And I need this-" he trailed off, now having Sesshoumaru down low enough that he pulled out a pair of pliers and pulled out one of Sesshoumaru's fangs, making him howl in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him as he put his hand over his mouth he never felt such pain before .

"It'll grow back in a day now this sword won't be ready for three days." Totosai tells him. "Three days!, I need it now." Sesshoumaru tells him

"I need materials and time to think if it's to be greater than Tetsusaiga and you have to promise to protect me when your father finds out." Totosai tells him.

"Yeah fine whatever, I don't know why you're scared of him." Sesshoumaru says.

"Have you not met your father?" Totosai asks.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "Of course I've met my father! He kicked me out of my mother's house not even an hour ago!"

Totosai looked up at him from inspecting his tooth and said, "Well, then you should know why he's frightening. Now, you are welcome to stay here for the next three days or you can do whatever errands you need to."

"I need flowers, daises and lilies." Sesshoumaru says to him. "Oh is Lady Kagome mad at you?" he asks.

"Yes but they're not for her there for someone else." Sesshoumaru tells Totosai.

"Would this someone happen to be a priest with a baby?" Totosai asks.

"How do you know about that?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Everyone knows of the priest that gave birth to Naraku's offspring, many demons are already in fear of her." he says.

"Is she that strong, I saw her and she looked like a normal baby except for her eyes." Sesshoumaru says

"Well, we won't know until her first birthday. You of all people should know that," Totosai said. "Well, do you at least know where they are right now?" Sesshoumaru asked, sitting down in front of the old man.

"Lord Sesshoumaru he isn't your mate, Naraku is not one to mess with." Totosai tells him.

"Stop being afraid of him, he sold his soul to become what we're born as!, now where is he?!" Sesshoumaru hisses out.

"Totosai, don't you tell him. a small voice said. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw the flea hopping around on Totosai's shoulder.

"Myoga." Sesshoumaru growled

"Oh-ho-ho, Lord Sesshoumaru! It's so good to see you!" Myoga said, little beads of sweat on his forehead.

"You little flea, you know where they are, don't you?" Sesshoumaru said, plucking Myoga off of Totosai's shoulder.

"Lord Inutashio will not be pleased with you treating us this way." Myoga tells him.

"Worry about me your life is in my hands right now, he says as he squeezes the flea.

"It doesn't matter he'll be leaving soon." Myoga tells him.

Sesshoumaru squeezed Myoga and dropped him to the floor. "You're coming with me since you know so much." he says to the flattened out flea.

"Oh no I'm not! I'm not facing that spider!" Myoga said as he popped back up. Sesshoumaru caught him again and tied a string around Myoga and then tied it to his kimono.

"You are just like Inuyasha! Please, untie me!" Myoga said, trying to jump away.

"Shut up!, you're coming and that's final, have my sword ready when I come back Totosai." Sesshoumaru tells him and walks out the cave with a yelling Myoga.

"Let me go you selfish brat, that's why your mate kicked you out, one as lovely as Kagome having to put up with a brute like you, she has such tasty blood." Myoga tells him.

"Keep talking and I'll squash you and send your body parts back to your master." Sesshoumaru warns him

Myoga glared at him and jumped up to Sesshoumaru's neck and bit him, starting to suck out some of his blood.

"You little pest!" Sesshoumaru growled and took his hand and smacked his neck flattening Myoga.

Myoga went back to normal "Serves you right you're nothing like Master!" he says as he tries to untie the string.

"Just help me find some flowers."

"Then you'll let me go?" Myoga asks .

"No we have to find Naraku's home." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru why don't you butt out before Naraku absorbs you?" Myoga asks

"Because I've known Keski and Karas since they were kids. We're family, and I need to make this right. Even though I was pissed off, I know what I did was wrong," Sesshoumaru said as he continued walking.

"Hmm so cute a little human male can make you this crazy." The flea says.

"Shut up Myoga, I was mad, I thought if I said that he wake up, but I made him sadder, and sent him into the arms of that spider, the same spider who is a thorn in my side!" Sesshoumaru tells him as the poison starts to drip from his claws.

"Eh, please calm down Lord Sesshoumaru." Myoga says to him

Sesshoumaru looked down at his claws and let the poison recede, and just said, "We need flowers. Where's the closest village?"

"I could see if these were beautiful females, it's an hour walk, please be kind when you get there these are humans you know."Myoga reminds him. Sesshoumaru clicked his tongue as he kept walking. "I am kind to humans, Izayoi is still alive isn't she?"

"That's because your father will kill you." Myoga tells him

Sesshoumaru scoffed and said, "He wouldn't be able to kill me."

"He would with that sword of his," Myoga said, looking up at him.

Sesshoumaru kept walking, he passed some women as he walked to the village. "What do you want here demon?" one of the women asked.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at them over his shoulder. "I need flowers I am not here to kill you worthless humans." Sesshoumaru tells them.

The woman just nodded and said, "Then you have no reason to enter the actual village. There is going to be a small path in the woods on your right. Follow it and it will take you to our flower fields."

"Wait they're pretty, didn't you use to be with a human woman, Princess Sara I believe, she had a bounty of breasts."Myoga says.

Sesshoumaru growled and walked down the small path. "Sara is dead." Sesshoumaru tells him and sees the field of flowers.

"Now I need daises and lilies." Sesshoumaru says as he looks around. "The daises are there a young woman says to him as she puts some flowers in her basket.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said before walking over to the patch. He picked enough for a bouquet then looked back over to the girl. "Where are your lilies?" he asked.

"Over here, "Your love is very lucky you must really love her." The girl says to him. "They're for a male." Myoga scoffs

Sesshoumaru walked over to the lilies and picked them.

"Yes she's very lucky." Sesshoumaru says to her. The girl smiled.

"Well good luck." She says to Sesshoumaru and stands up with her basket. After Sesshoumaru picked the lilies he walked out the field "Now which direction for Naraku?" he asks.

"You don't have you sword yet!" Myoga tells him

"Just tell me the direction !" Sesshoumaru yelled.

" It's a mountain okay, he's been there for a few days, but I saw him getting it ready for the last few months." Myoga tells him

"Good, now let's go," Sesshoumaru said, starting in the direction that Myoga pointed him in. "You don't have your sword!" Myoga said.

"I won't need it just to deliver flowers and chat. I will need it when I go to get them back," Sesshoumaru said.

"You were always a stubborn pup!" Myoga tells him, I wish there had been a child before you ."Myoga tells him.

"Well I am the eldest and that is the end of that!" Sesshoumaru tells him.

"What makes you think that Naraku will let you give them to those boys?"

"Stop worrying about him." Sesshoumaru tells him as he jumps from rock to rock.

"How can I not!? He's a very powerful demon!" Myoga said, jumping around on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "You're with me, you're safe," Sesshoumaru said, continuing to jump.

"You can't control your temper around him!" Myoga tells him.

"Yes I can, I haven't strangled the snake." Sesshoumaru tells him as he keeps jumping till he jumps up on a cliff and looks over it. "How did Keski and Kohaku get away?" he wondered as he held the flowers in his hand.

Myoga shrugged and said, "I don't know, maybe they learned how to fly?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed before turning back around and starting to jump again. While he was, he said, "Kagura can fly. She uses a feather."

"Oh yes I heard about her, well that means they have a friend here." Myoga tells him "I just know Naraku is up to something besides ruling the world." Sesshoumaru tells him and jumps some more till he gets to the mountain.

"You know you can't just walk in there." Myoga says to him.

"He walked right into my mother's house, so I'll walk right into his," Sesshoumaru said, walking on a path toward the front doors.

"Such a child ." Myoga says to him as they walk up to the door. Sesshoumaru flicked the flea with his claw and knocked on the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru why don't you leave the flowers out here?" Myoga tells him.

"So he can take credit, I think not." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Hiten yawned and walked over to the door and opened it. "S..Seshoumaru." he says in fear

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the demon and he said, "Where are Keski and Kohaku?"

"In the kitchen eating, I can't let you in , Naraku will kill me" Hiten says to him.

"What do you think I am going to do if you don't let me in?" he says as his claws start to leak poison.

Hiten gulped. "Please come in." Hiten says to him and moves out the way.

Sesshoumaru walked in and headed towards the smell of food. When he found the kitchen, he cautiously looked around the corner and saw Kohaku, Karas, and Kira sitting at the table.

Sesshoumaru walked in and walked over to Kohaku standing behind him. Kira stopped talking when he saw Sesshoumaru, "Naraku if that's you, I am going to sit you!" Kohaku yelled when he didn't hear a fall, he turned around to see Sesshoumaru." What do you want, how did you get in here!?" Kohaku yelled at him.

"I came to apologize to you and Keski." Sesshoumaru said and held the daises out to Kohaku.

"Hmph and you think flowers will make me forgive you?' Kohaku asked him.

" I am sorry for handling you that way I am sorry." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Keski looked up from the stove and saw Sesshoumaru. Kohaku was just staring at him, unsure on if he wanted to forgive him or not. "Why should we forgive you?" Kohaku finally said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I was an ass." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Keski. "I would never harm Akito, I was angry and I know I hurt you by saying those things." Sesshoumaru says and walks over to Keski holding the lilies out.

Keski looked at him but didn't say anything. "I am sorry, I admit I could have handled things better."Come on Keski we use to fight all the time, does it count that Kagome kicked me out the bedroom?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Keski gave him a small smile but didn't laugh and still didn't speak. Sesshoumaru sighed and mumbled, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He then got down on his knees and held out the flowers to Keski.

"Keski, please forgive me. Kohaku, too," he said, looking between the two males, each of the bouquets held out to the two men.

Karas chocked on his tea, Kira walked over to Karas and patted him on his back. "This has gotta be a dream." Kohaku said as he stood up and took the flowers from Sesshoumaru and smelled them.

Keski took the flowers and sniffed them. "You really are sorry your, on your knees." Keski says to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your father would be proud." Myoga tells him.

"Quite you!" Sesshoumaru says to him. "So am I forgiven?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Yes but next time you talk to us that way it's going to take more than flowers and getting down on your knees." Keski tells him.

* * *

><p>Hiten walked into Naraku's office. "Hey how about staying in here, it's more peaceful." Hiten says as he leans against the door<p>

Naraku looked up at him from some scrolls on his desk and raised an eyebrow and said, "What is that supposed to mean? Are you hiding something, Hiten? Have you gotten Taku pregnant already and you're not even mated to him yet?"

"No, Taku isn't pregnant, he's still my wild Kitten, he's so good in bed, let's compare notes on the cousins." Hiten says to him.

"Lets not, besides I'm getting hungry." Naraku tells him as he stands up. "

No!, you don't need to eat you need to work on your plans." Hiten tells him as he walks over to Naraku and pushes him back down in the chair.

Naraku looked up at him and said, "Hiten, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, you just need to work. You want to get back at that damn dog, don't you?" Hiten asked. "Yes, I do, but I can take breaks to eat or go to the bathroom, Hiten, now let me up," Naraku replied.

"You don't want to anger Keski or Kohaku do you?" Hiten said.

Naraku pushed Hiten off of him and stood up and went toward the door and opened it. Hiten picked up the bottle of ink and dropped it onto the floor. "Oops let's clean this up.." Hiten says to him.

"No, YOU can clean it up, because you spilled it. I, however, am going to the kitchen," Naraku said, starting to leave the room.

Hiten looked around quickly before slapping his hand into the ink and covering it front to back and flicked it at Naraku, getting ink all over the back of his kimono while playfully saying, "Ink fight!" Naraku stopped in his tracks and turned around, glaring at Hiten.


	59. Chapter 59

**ch59**

"You're dead! "Naraku growled and charged at Hiten. Hiten jumped out the way. "Come on loosen up I was just having fun, what kind of dad are you going to be if you can't laugh at some ink on you!"

Naraku lunged at Hiten and knocked him to the floor. "You have lost your mind putting ink on my kimono you know how much these cost!" Naraku growled in his face.

"I had to do it, you're acting all mean and no fun." Hiten says to him and laughs. Naraku growled and sniffed the air since the door was half open. "Why do I smell dog?" he growled.

Hiten smelled the air and while he smelt it as well he looked at Naraku and said, "What are you talking about? I don't smell anything."

"Then your nose is broken!" Naraku tells him and gets up off of him. Hiten grabbed on to Naraku's pants leg."Wait I'm hurt, you have to help me!"

Naraku pulled his leg away and walked out the study. Hiten stood up and ran out the room behind him. "Naraku slow down!" Hiten said loud so Sesshoumaru could hear him.

"What are you yelling for I am not deaf!" Naraku yells at him.

"Who says I'm yelling?" Hiten said, looking at him strangely. Keski looked up in alarm before looking at Sesshoumaru. "You need to leave!" he whispered, his eyes wide.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Go out through that door you'll still be on the mountains." Karas tells him. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked over to the door, "I'll be back." Sesshoumaru tells the two and closes the door.

Naraku walked into the kitchen, Naraku looked around the room and then at Kohaku and Keski. "What is going on why do I smell dog?" Naraku growled.

Hiten walked in and looked around , he didn't see Sesshoumaru. "I told you there's no dog." Hiten tells him.

"I specifically smell dog!" Naraku hissed, glaring at Hiten before turning back towards Keski and Kohaku.

"Maybe it's us? We were just at Mira's and surrounded by them," Keski said, raising an eyebrow at Naraku.

Naraku looked at them,"You haven't bathe since you've been here?!" Naraku yelled at him.

"I was tired and my heart had just been broken so I guess I forgot to bathe." Keski says to him.

Naraku walked over to Keski and sniffed him. "Where did you get those?" Naraku asks.

" I got them for him."Karas says.

"You're a liar!" Naraku growled at him

"Oooh Naraku help the baby it hurts." Kohaku says as he holds his stomach.

Naraku's attention immediately turned to Kohaku. "Do you know what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to him.

"No, it just hurts," Kohaku said.

"It couldn't be kicking already. It's not developed enough," Naraku said

"Maybe you should take him to bed, could be all the stress of us walking." Keski says to Naraku. Naraku picked Kohaku up and carried him out of the kitchen and down to the bedroom and laid Kohaku on the bed.

"If I lose the baby will you hate me?" Kohaku said with fake tears.

" No, you should know that by now." Naraku tells him.

"That was close good thing Kohaku was able to fake it." Keski says.

"Yeah well next time that's not going to fool Naraku." Hiten says

"I know. If I see Sesshoumaru again, we'll need to talk about some...ground rules with him coming here," Keski said before smelling the daisies again and smiling.

"That was so unlike him, being on his knees like that," Karas said, smiling.

"Yeah he's never done that except for with Kagome, he must really be in the dog house with her"Karas says.

"Hmm maybe you could learn a thing or to from him." Kira tells him.

"Why me, I'm never on your bad side."Karas tells him.

Hiten walked over to Keski ." So you cheating on Naraku, not that I care I just wish it was with me, me you and Taku would be great in bed." Hiten purrs in his ear.

Keski scrunched up his nose in disgust and shoved Hiten away from him. "Trust me, Hiten. I wouldn't sleep with you if we were the last two people on earth and re population relied on the two of us. I would rather die a thousand deaths. And with my cousin? You're really gross," he said before turning back to what he was cooking, stifling the shiver that ran through his body.

"Why not your sleeping with Naraku and your reincarnation." Hiten tells him.

"Leave me alone before I tell Naraku and Taku you're bothering me and Sesshoumaru and I are not like that he is with a woman and I am with a male!"Keski yelled at him

"Okay fine can't blame me for trying. "I have to finish packing Akito's thing swe'll be leaving soon."Keski says.

"How long will you guys be gone?" Kira asks.

"It's only 3 left so hopefully not long."Keski tells them and walks over to Akito. "Little miss here doesn't like the fact she's not going to be the only child."Keski tells them

Karas chuckled and said, "Trust me, when she gets older she'll get used to it. Remember when we were kids, before mom and dad died? We hated each other. We would always beat each other up and stuff. Looking back on it now, it's hilarious. It'll most likely be the same for them."

"Yeah but you were a pain, Akito is an angel how can anyone hate you." Keski says as he rubs his nose against hers.

"Spoiled too." Karas says to Kira. Akito giggled and grabbed hold of Keski's hair.

"Well maybe Kohaku will have a boy that way Akito will still be Naraku's little girl."Kira tells him.

"Maybe, I use to fight Karas cause he kept getting into my things then he run to my mom and blame it on me." Keski says

Karas rolled his eyes and said, "I just wanted to play with your toys!" Keski laughed and said, "Alright, I'm going to pack." He turned around and left the kitchen, feeling Hiten's eyes on him. When he was out of sight he shuddered and said to Akito, "That man is really weird, huh?" Akito looked serious and nodded, making Keski smile.

Keski walked into the bedroom." Is he okay?" Keski asked as he closed the door behind him and walking over to the bed.

"Yeah a false alarm the baby is fine." Naraku says to him.

"Good."Keski said and sat Akito on the bed. Akito crawled over to Naraku she saw the stuffed toy bear in his lap and snatched it and held it close to her chest. "You giving me drama before you're a teen?" Naraku said to her.

Akito turned her back on Naraku as she held the bear.

Keski smiled at their daughter and said, "She's going to give us so much trouble when she's grown up."

Naraku nodded and said, "Most likely. I was going to give that to her, anyway, though." Keski smiled at him before continuing to pack.

Kohaku looked at him and said, "Do you need any help?"

"No, you just lay there and rest, okay?" Keski said. Kohaku just nodded and stayed on the bed, laying against the pillows

Akito crawled back over to Naraku and pulled on his sleeve. and looked up at him. "Don't think because you look like your mother I'll say yes to everything." Naraku tells her

"Please she's going to get away with everything and don't let a boy make her cry." Kohaku says.

Keski sat down on the bed since he was done packing. "So true, I bet when's she's older if I say no you'll tell her yes." Keski says to Naraku.

Naraku chuckled and picked her up when she held her arms open. "Depending on what it is, I just might," he said as he bounced her in his lap. "I knew you would," Keski said, smiling.

"Well glad to see you two happy, I am about to gain weight and grow breasts, and I am only 15!" Kohaku yelled.

"Kohaku you'll be fine, you like to make my life hell this time you'll do it with your cravings and moods."Naraku tells him.

Kohaku glared at him before mumbling to himself, something about stupid men. Keski chuckled and said, "Well, everything's packed but the food. We're ready whenever, I guess."

"Good. Then we'll have all the food made and we'll leave tomorrow," Naraku said, still bouncing Akito in his lap.

Akito giggled as she was bounced in his lap, Kohaku sat up and got off the bed and pushed the covers and sheets down and got back in the bed. "Don't bother me till morning." Kohaku says to them and pulls the covers up over his body.

"Maybe this trip will be good, I'll be walking more and Akito can see the sights, but what happens if Kohaku goes into labor while we're out?" Keski asks.

"Then we'll go to the nearest village and he'll have it there." Naraku tells him and kisses Akito, and places her back on the bed." I'm change for bed." Naraku tells Keski.

Keski nodded and picked up Akito, saying, "So are we." He quickly changed her clothes before kissing the top of her head and placing her in the crib.

"Goodnight, sweetie," he whispered, smiling at her sleepy face as she yawned. He then turned around and went to the wardrobe, taking out his night robe and changing into it while Naraku got into bed.

Keski changed and climbed into bed falling asleep quickly,

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru went back to Totasai's to stay for the night. "How can you live out here?" he asked the old man.<p>

"If you don't like it than leave pup." he says to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled at Totosai. "Hmm well you better have my sword ready soon." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Like I said, three days. You can wait," Totosai replied, carefully arranging the tools he would need for the sword. Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned against the cave wall, folding his arms inside his kimono sleeves.

"I miss my mate, how am I suppose to make it right with her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why don't you do what you did for Keski and Kohaku but this time you add a kiss." Myoga suggest.

"I guess I can do that if my father butts out for once." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, The lady will come around if you're truly sorry." Totosai tells him

"She should know when I'm sorry by now," Sesshoumaru said, sighing again.

Myoga popped up on his nose and said, "You can't treat a lady like a mind reader! She'll rip you to shreds, I guarantee it."

"Well she better calm down she's with pup, it wasn't like I wasn't speaking the truth, those two deserve better than Naraku." Sesshoumaru says to him and grabs Myoga off his nose and unties him and throws him into the nearby wall.

"You spoiled brat!" Myoga squeaked


	60. Chapter 60

**ch 60**

Sesshoumaru just shrugged and said, "You'll get used to my behavior, flea. I'll be here for three days." Myoga popped back up and glared at the demon lord before jumping up onto Totosai's shoulder, muttering to himself.

"Since you're going to be here how about you go out and gets us some food, least you can do." Totosai tells him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the request.

"What do I look like to you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A spoiled dog prince who likes to have his way." Myoga says.

"Sesshoumaru before you kill him please go get some food." Totosai says. Sesshoumaru grunted and stood up and went to get some food.

The next day Kohaku was up and early and in the kitchen he packed the food and was sitting down at the table eating breakfast. "Want a shovel with that?" Karas asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Kohaku glared at him and said through a mouth full of food, "Shut up." Karas scrunched up his nose and said, "Seriously, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Yeah she did, and be glad I am to hungry to kick your ass!" Kohkau tells him.

"Aren't you a bundle of fun, I don't know how Naraku puts up with you."Karas says.

"I can say the same for Kira you big oaf!"

Kira walked into the kitchen ." Karas stop picking on Kohaku." he says

Karas looked at him and said, "Why do you always assume it's me!?"

"Because you're the instigator in this family," Kira replied, getting some food before walking over and sitting down at the table with Kohaku.

Karas walked got some food too and sat down as well, "Where's Naraku and Keski?" Karas asks.

"I left them in the bed, Akito woke up last night and Keski had to get up while Naraku slept away." Kohaku tells them.

"Hmm, well that sounds like Naraku." Karas says as he eats.

"He sleeps like a rock. I bet if we were attacked in the middle of the night he wouldn't hear a thing unless we woke him up," Kohaku said, rolling his eyes as he ate.

Shippo ran into the kitchen and hop up to the table. "Karas I'm hungry." he says to him. "Well there's food here get some." he says to him.

" I can see why the jewel wasn't passed to you, your lazy." Shippo tells him

"Just for that I am not going to fix you a thing wait for your parents." Karas tells him. Naraku walked into the kitchen feeling relaxed after bathing. "Kohaku you're eating good we can leave after Keski eats." Naraku says.

Kohaku nodded, taking another bite of food. Shippo jumped up onto Kohaku's shoulder and said to Naraku, "I'm hungry."

Naraku sighed and walked over to the stove and sees that Kohaku left some eggs and meat he puts it in a plate and places the plate down beside Kohaku.

"There." Naraku tells him.

"You do know that Akito woke up last night right?" Kohaku asked Naraku.

"No, what was wrong?" Naraku asked.

"She needed to be changed and fed."Kohaku tells him

"Well, it seems Keski took care of it," Naraku said.

"Yes, he did, so don't blame him if he's cranky today," Kohaku said before starting to eat again.

"Why would I blame him?" Naraku asked.

"Cause you have in the past." Karas says to him. Keski walked in with his hair all over his head with a dressed Akito who was blowing bubbles. "Morning."Keski says to them as he sits Akito in her highchair.

"Morning, Keski you look like." Karas never got to finish what he was going to say thanks to Kira shoving a spoonful of food in his mouth.

Keski looked over at his brother and said, "What do I look like?"

"Nothing, Keski. He wasn't saying anything," Kira said, shoving another spoonful in when Karas opened his mouth.

"You look beautiful." Naraku says to Keski and kisses him on his lips and pulls Keski's hair away from his face.

"Here sit down, I'll make you breakfast." Naraku says to him.

Keski sat down and looked at Naraku. "You feeling okay?" Keski asks

"Yeah, I feel fine. Why?" Naraku said, looking over at Keski as he got something out to cook. "Oh, nothing. You just seem...odd," Keski replied, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at him.

Naraku fixed Keski some eggs and bacon and some hot tea and placed it in a plate."There you go." Naraku tells him. Keski looked at Kira. "Take it while you can." Kira advises him. Kikyo and Souta walked into the room ."Oh Kohaku I was going to fix you breakfast." she says to him.

"It's okay mom maybe when I get back, Naraku, Keski and I are leaving." he says.

"What? But you just got here!" Kikyo said, walking over and sitting next to her son. "I know, but we need to finish the jewel. It shouldn't take long," Kohaku said.

Kikyo looked at Naraku can't you wait?" she asks Naraku.

"No I can't Kohaku is going to have a baby in 3 months and I want this done so I can focus on him and my babies." he said.

"A baby, why didn't you tell me?" Kikyo asked her son.

"I just found out." he says.

"Kikyo I'll be with him, I'll help Kohaku."Keski tells her.

"Oh, Keski, please do. And watch out for him, okay? I don't want anything bad happening to him," Kikyo said, looking at him. Keski nodded and said, "I will. I promise."

"I am not a baby, I'll be fine and if I get too bad I'll just say the magic word."Kohaku tells her as he looks at Naraku. .

Kohaku finished his breakfast and pushed his plate away. "Okay I'm ready." he tells them. "Well wait till Keski is ready ."Naraku tells him and walks over to Keski and pulls his hair back and put it into a ponytail

Keski furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he ate, keeping his head as still as possible as Naraku put it up. "Thank you," he said when Naraku sat down beside him.

"You're welcome," Naraku replied, giving him a small smile.

"I think Naraku's finally snapped. "Karas whispers to Kira.

"I think it's sweet if he's trying for a change." Kira tells him.

"How do you think you're going to be able to get shards and care for Akito ?"Kikyo asked as she fixed breakfast for herself and Souta.

"When they're getting them, I'll watch her, or I'll kill the demon." Naraku says to Kikyo

Kikyo nodded and said, "But it's still unsafe for a baby. any hit or some sort of attack could kill her."

"Like I said, she'll be thoroughly watched over," Naraku replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

"She'll be more protected than we will be."Kohaku says to his mom and grabs his bag. Akito looked at Naraku and held out her arms to be picked up.

Naraku stood up and got Akito out her chair and sat back down with her in his lap. "See." Kohaku says to his mom.

"I do, but what are you going to do about your father Kohaku, you're going to have to tell him." she says

Kohaku sighed and said, "I know, mom. But right now he's still at Sesshoumaru's, and as far as I know he doesn't want to see either of us right now."

Kikyo sighed as well and said, "Well, you need to find a way to contact him, then."

"We can't go to the castle, or Naraku and Sesshoumaru will fight." Keski said as he finished his breakfast and stood up and took his plate over to the sink. "I m ready, come on Shippo, and Karas behave." Keski tells him and places his hand on his shoulder.

" I will you be safe." Karas tells him.

"Don't you want to say bye to Taku?" Kira asked.

"He's probably still mad at me for calling him what I did." Keski says

"Who says an apology can't fix that?" Taku said, leaning against the door frame, raising an eyebrow at Keski.

"Like looking in the mirror." Kikyo says.

Keski walked over to Taku. "I: m sorry for calling you a whore , I was angry at a demon Lord and I took it out on you, I don't want to leave with you angry at me." Keski tells him.

Taku stood up straight. "I am not angry at you, anymore but I am glad you came to apologize and why are you dragging my cousin out when he just got back Naraku?!" Taku yelled at him.

"Because we need to finish the jewel," Naraku replied, standing and balancing Akito on his hip. Taku glared at him and said, "I don't give a damn about the jewel. Keski and Kohaku just got here, why not give them a couple of days to spend with family? They're stuck with you twenty four hours a day."

Naraku sighed and said, "As I've explained many times now, the sooner we get this done, the more time they'll have with family."

Keski looked between the two males. "Taku it will be okay it's only 3 left and we'll find them soon." Keski says to him.

"I still don't like it!" Taku tells him.

"I know but this way I know Karas will be kept in check with yours and Kira's help."Keski says to him.

"Hey I am not that bad!" Karas says to him.

"Come on let's go before I get angry. "Kohaku tells them and kisses Kikyo on her cheek and walks out the kitchen.

Keski rolled his eyes before hugging Karas, Kira, and Taku. He waved to the others as he followed Kohaku out of the kitchen, Naraku right behind them with Akito still in his arms.

Keski picked up some bags and the three walked outside the mountain Naraku formed his misama cloud and helped, Kohaku and Keski on."We'll head north I heard rumors of some demons causing trouble most likely one of them has a shard or two."Naraku tells the two.

"Do you know what type of demon it is?" Kohaku asked as they started moving.

"No, but I'm sure it's nothing you two can't handle." Naraku tells them

The two nodded and Keski took Akito from Naraku when she started to wiggle towards him. He chuckled and said, "Are you causing trouble for daddy?" Akito just giggled and gripped some of Keski's loose hair, gently tugging on it.

Kohaku sighed. "This is a real pain my feet are starting to hurt."Kohaku whines to Naraku. "Kohaku when we get there you can rest and I'll even rub your feet." he says to him.

Akito pointed at the clouds and birds." See that, when you're older I'll teach you the birds names." Keski says to her.

"You're going to make a her a girly girl?." Naraku asks

Keski smiled and said, "That's better than her being a tomboy. Then she'll REALLY cause trouble."

Naraku chuckled and said, "It'll be fun witnessing that."

"Maybe for you," Keski replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"She has to be tough, she's my daughter even if Kohaku is carrying a boy, I still want Akito to be able to fight, not a weakling like Sesshoumaru's daughter." Naraku tells him. "Naraku she's not going to fight, in fact I don't know if I want her to even be a miko." Keski tells him.

"Oh will you both shut up!, she'll be what she wants to be!" Kohaku says to them both.

Naraku was going to protest but Keski held up his hand and said, "No, he's right. She'll decide what she wants to be when she's old enough. Let's just leave it at that."

"Sure." Naraku said. he had plans of his own, when Keski wasn't looking and Akito was older he just take her off to fight. Kohaku looked over at Keski. "How bad does it hurt?" Kohaku asks.

Keski looks at him. "Very bad, I was ready to kill Naraku every time she pushed down."Keski tells him.

Kohaku gulped and Keski said, "Don't worry though, it's worth it. Who can resist her face?" He held up Akito and Kohaku sighed and said, "I'm so not ready for this."

"You will be in about three months," Naraku replied.

"No one asked you, this is your fault Naraku can't you keep your hands to yourself." Kohaku yells at him.

"You wanted it, you came on to me."Naraku reminds him.

Kohaku glared at him and turned back around. "So what Ia m 15 years old."Kohaku tells him.

Keski sighed and said, "Now it's my turn: will the both of you please shut up!? I'm starting to get a headache." Kohaku and Naraku huffed at each other before Kohaku turned around again and crossed his arms over his chest.

Keski just rolled his eyes before turning around himself, smiling as Akito kept playing with his hair.

Naraku didn't say anything else he made it to the north and landed, he then grabbed the bags. "Okay Kohaku sit down and rest."Naraku tells him as he looks around sniffing for the demons. Kohaku walked over to a fallen log and sat down on it. Keski patted Akito on her bottom as he looked around. "I don't sense anything."Keski tells him.

"That's strange, because neither do I, and I can usually find demons within a twenty mile radius," Naraku said as he continued to sniff the air.

"Well, it might not be demons who have the shard, Naraku," Keski replied, walking up to stand next to him.

"You think it's humans?" Kohaku asked as he was digging in the bag of food pulling out some chocolate and biting into it.

"That could be true , humans are known to want to be powerful like demons."Naraku says to him.

"I guess so I've never had to fight a human." Keski says to him.

"Well this will be a first for you, spare them if you can." Naraku says to him

Keski nodded and said, "I'll do my best, but I don't think they're anywhere near here. I don't sense any jewel shards."

"Then we'll have to keep walking," Naraku replied, making Kohaku groan.

Keski just rolled his eyes and said, "Get used to it, Kohaku. We'll be doing a lot of walking."

"I don't wanna walk I want my bed, and you promised to rub my feet!" Kohaku yelled at Naraku.

Naraku walked over to Kohaku and sat down beside him and grabbed his foot taking the shoe off and placing Kohaku's foot on his lap and begins to rub it. " Your worse than he was." Naraku tells him.

"I don't think Sesshoumaru would agree , I bugged him when I was staying at the palace, I had him rubbing my back and feet and belly." Keski says.

Naraku looked at him and said, "That's because he seems to have a crush on you." Keski rolled his eyes and said, "Like I've told you, there's nothing going on between us."

"I heard you Keski , but since he said all that now, I won't have to worry about him bothering you." Naraku says.

Kohaku looked at Keski, Naraku still didn't know that Sesshoumaru had been to the mountains and saw them. "Yeah he won't be coming around so there's no need for you two to, kill each other."Keski tells him.

"Why not I still don't like him he thinks he's a god." Naraku says to Keski.

"And so do you, but you don't see him popping up randomly and trying to slit your throat," Keski said, getting a little flustered as he sat down with Akito and fixed her clothes where they were rumpled and riding up.

"Fine I won't start with him unless he starts with me."Naraku tells him as he puts Kohaku's foot down and then takes his other one and rubs it. "

That feels better." Kohaku tells him with a smile on his face.

After Naraku was done he stood up,"I'll be back you two stay here ."Naraku tells them and walks into the forest.

While Naraku was gone a man wearing dark purple and red armor approached them he was on a black horse he had long black wavy hair like Naraku but he had a sword in his sheath. "What do we have here." he says looking at them.

"Just a couple of people traveling, sir," Keski said, standing and balancing Akito on his hip as he quickly walked over to Kohaku.

"And who's child is that? She's got demon blood in her," the man said.

"She's mine. The other parent is not here at the moment," Keski replied, holding her close as he eyed the man carefully.

Garamaru smirked. "Well you three will becoming with me. "He tells them.

"No we won't who do you think you're we're mated you can't just come here ordering us about!" Kohaku says to him.

Garamaru jumped off his horse and walked over to Kohaku and grabbed his face. "You'll make a good pet with that mouth of yours, after I kill that wretch in your belly that is."

"I advise you to leave before our mate returns." Keski tells him.

Garamaru smirked and looked over at him. "And who might this 'mate' of yours be?" he asked. "Naraku," Keski replied, glaring at him. He then grabbed Garamaru wrist that was holding Kohaku's face and put some power into his hand before unleashing it onto the demon.

Garamaru growled at Keski as the sparks went through his body, Garamaru yelled and fell to his knees. "You whore how dare you!" Garamaru growled when he was able too, he stood up and slapped Keski across his face making Keski stumble back.

Akito began to cry."Shut up you brat!" Garamaru yelled at her.

"Leave him alone!" Kohaku yelled.

Garamaru whistled and four men came out on horses. " Tie them up we're leaving." he tells his men

"I don't think so," Keski growled, and put up a barrier with his powers back.

Garamaru smirked and said, "Considering how that baby looks you can't keep that up for long. I'm guessing you just got your powers back a couple of days ago."

"He's more powerful than you think, you bastard!" Kohaku yelled as he put his shoes back on.

Garamaru rubbed his chin. "You'll get tired my dear and then you'll be mine, seems this Naraku isn't coming back." Garamaru says to them.

"When he does come back you'll be sorry." Kohaku tells him.

"When the barrier breaks kill that baby." Garamaru orders his men.

"Yes sir." they say to him.

Keski glared at them, "You'll never touch her!" Keski tells him as he looks around for any sign of Naraku

Akito started growling at Garamaru, who just laughed. "It's okay, daddy will be here soon," Keski whispered, already feeling the effects of holding up the barrier as he sat down on the log.

"Are you getting tired?" Garamaru asked him.

"If you harm me you'll have to deal with Lord Sesshoumaru as well." Keski says.

"Lord Sesshoumaru that spoiled dog prince, I heard his been kicked out his home." Garamaru tells him.

"You won't be so smug when your face to face with him." Keski says.

"Hey Keski I got some fruit you think this will keep Kohaku from biting my hand off?" Naraku says as he comes back into the clearing stopping when he sees the scene before him

Keski smiled and said, "Thank god you're here."

Garamaru turned around and smirked, saying, "Naraku, I presume?"

Naraku glared at Garamaru and stood in front of Keski and Kohaku . "Yes and you must be the fool , to try and harm my mates." Naraku says to him.

"Your mates have disrespected me." Garamaru says to him.

"How so, it seems they're protecting their selves from you." Naraku tells him.

"If you beat me in a fight I'll let your pathetic mates and brat live." Garamaru says to him

Naraku growled and said, "I think I'll take that challenge." Keski swallowed and said, "Naraku, I don't think I can hold this up much longer."

"You can let it down, Keski. They won't harm you if they know what's good for them," Naraku said, glaring at each of the four men in turn.

Keski dropped the barrier and panted. "He's very sexy Naraku both boys are, more I see them the more I want them for pets minus the babies." Garamaru says as he takes his sword out the sheath.

"You'll never know what it's like , no one hurts them but me!" Naraku growled and charged at Garamaru.

"Should we glad or offended?" Kohaku asks Keski.

"I would say glad. Who knows what that pig would do to us?" Keski said, yelling out pig at Garamaru.

Garamaru growled at Keski and sliced at Naraku missing him only by a few inches. "Eyes on me!" Naraku tells him and releases his tentacles and slaps Garamaru to the ground.

Naraku pinned Garamaru to the ground, and kicked the sword to the side. Akito tried to wriggle out of Keski's arms. "No you stay here." Keski tells her.

Akito whined as she was held in place.

"I won't be the last demon everyone knows about your mates." Garamaru tells him.

"That's just fine if they know. I'll be here to protect them," Naraku hissed, now inches from Garamaru's face. Garamaru growled and spat at Naraku, hitting him in the face.

Naraku hissed at Garamaru and punched him in his face Naraku took his tentacle and pierced Garamaru in his chest. Garamaru hissed in pain.

Garamaru kicked Naraku in his stomach getting him off of him. Gramaru stood up placing a hand on his wound, he then surprised them by spiting a web out his mouth hitting Kohaku in his face.

"Kohaku!" Keski yelled, scooting over and tugging at the webs with one hand, holding Akito in his other arm. Naraku roared angrily at Garamaru and stabbed him again with another tentacle.

"Ah it hurts!" Kohaku tells him. Keski pulled the web off of him.

"There it's off." Keski says to him.

"Thanks." Kohaku says to him. Garamaru pulled the tentacle out his chest. "You win for now ." Garamaru tells him.

"You're not leaving, Keski cover her eyes!" Naraku tells him as he lets his miasma out.

Keski covered Akito's eyes and closed his own tightly, Kohaku covering his face. "It's okay," he said, trying to calm Akito down since she was gripping his kimono tightly in fear and whimpering.

Naraku killed the four humans instantly he had a harder time ending Garamaru life as he sucked the life out of Garamaru making the demon yell out in pain. "Curse you Naraku!" he screamed as body disappeared .

Naraku pulled his tentacles back and made sure the misama was gone. You can open your eyes now." Naraku tells them.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." Naraku says to them as he looks at the burned ground.

Keski uncovered Akito's eyes and hushed her, assuring her it was okay as Naraku walked over to Kohaku. "Are you alright?" He said as he inspected Kohaku's face, where the webs had been.

"I am fine who told you to go off somewhere!?" Kohaku yelled at him making Naraku's ears ring. "I didn't know anyone would come but now that I know more demons will be coming I'll have to stay close by." Naraku says.

"Please do. I can't hold a barrier that long again for at least a couple of days," Keski said, and he could feel his face was a little pale from loss of energy.

Naraku held out a fruit to him and said, "Eat this. You need it right now." He then handed one to Kohaku and said, "You eat, too. You both need your strength."

Kohaku snatched the fruit from Naraku and bit into it. Keski looked over at the burnt ground and saw something sparkle. "Is that a s hard?" Keski asked as he pointed over to where Garamaru's body once was.

Naraku stood and walked over to the burnt earth and knelt down, pulling out a little pink shard. "Yes it is," he said. He pulled the jewel out of his kimono and walked over to Keski, placing them in his hand.

Akito looked at the jewel and tried to grab it."No." Keski tells her which makes her cry but no tears came.

Keski put the shard with the jewel.

"Two more to go." Kohaku says. "Yes soon my wish will come true." Naraku tells them.

Keski just handed the jewel back before biting into the fruit he held and chewing slowly. Akito nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes, her tiny thumb finding it's way into her mouth, making Keski smile.

"I am glad you two are okay, maybe we should keep moving till we get to a village that way you three can rest, though I hate to go to a human village." Naraku says to them

"If we're going you have to use your cloud I am not walking." Kohaku tells him.

"Fine." Naraku says and begins packing the bags.

Keski stood and gently shifted Akito since she was sleeping. "Where are we going to look for the other shards?" he asked.

"We'll keep looking around and we'll keep our ears open. There's bound to be more rumors somewhere," Naraku replied as he packed.

"You're going to use us for bait aren't' you?" Kohaku growled. Naraku didn't answer as he stood up. "Okay let's go." Naraku says and form his misama cloud.

"You're aren't you?" Keski asked as he narrowed his eyes

Naraku sighed and said, "Only if it's necessary. Now will you please get on?" Keski's eyes widened in disbelief and he said, "You really are stupid, aren't you? Were you dropped on your head as an infant?"

Naraku growled low in his throat. "Well since every male demon or woman is attracted to you two why not it will make it easier." Naraku said to them.

"Oh all the sudden you don't mind others being attracted to us." Kohaku hissed.

"Well no if it helps me, now get on."Naraku says

Keski shook his head and whispered to himself, "Unbelievable." He then ignored Naraku's outstretched hand and got on to the cloud himself, facing away from him. Kohaku did the same, crossing his arms over his chest. Naraku sighed and ran his hand over his face before they went forward to look for a village.

"When you least expect it you're going to be sat so bad."Kohaku warns Naraku as he looks forward.

"Don't you two see that by having you two as bait it will go quicker?" Naraku says to them. "No!"Keski yelled which woke Akito up and she cried."See what you did!"Keski growled and smacked Naraku upside his head.

Naraku growled and said, "What I did? You're the one who yelled!" "Oh, SHUT UP!" both males yelled, glaring at him. Keski then turned back around and started husing Akito, trying to get her to stop crying.

"There, there sweetie, your daddy is an idiot." Keski says to her as he rocks her in his arms. "Right now I envy Sesshoumaru."Naraku says. as he kept going looking for the village, he sighed with relief when he saw it and landed."Here we go."Naraku says as he grabs the bags. The villagers looked as they saw them land. "Demon!" they yell.

Keski sighed and said, "It's alright, he's not going to hurt anyone!"

"How can we trust you when you're with him?" one of the men said, a hoe now in his hand as he glared at them.

"These two are my mates and that is my baby." Naraku tells them.

"He won't harm you we have a way of controlling him." Kohaku says.

"What would that be?" A man in his mid 20's asked he had light blue hair and deep blue eyes he wore a dark robe.

"Who are you?" Keski asked.

" I am the leader and priest of this village my name is Hiro." he says to them. "This is how, don't get angry dear." Kohaku says before saying SIT!.

Naraku slammed into the ground and growled, gripping his hands into fists, which were by his head. He then stood up, his face and robe covered with dust

Keski walked over to Naraku and wiped the dust off his face trying not to laugh. Akito clapped her hands. "You like seeing daddy go Boom?" Keski asked her. Akito nodded her head.

"See so if he causes trouble we know how to stop him so can we stay here a few days Hiro?" Kohaku asked as he walked over to the priest.

"You have no idea how tired we're and we have a baby." Kohaku says. Hiro smiled at Kohaku. "Alright you may stay here." he says

Kohaku smiled back and said, "Thank you." He then turned around and walked back over to Naraku. Naraku took both of their hands and followed after Hiro as he walked to where they would be staying.

"So what brings you three out here with such a young baby?" Hiro asks them.

"I wanted to do some traveling before things changed the weather that is.'

"Oh, well I heard that there is an evil spider demon out here causing havoc he even burned down one of the greatest Dog demons castle." Hiro tells them.

"You don't say." Keski said as he looked at Naraku.

"Yeah, I heard the prince of the dog demon is out for blood now." Hiro tells them.


	61. Chapter 61

**Ch61**

"I would be, too, if it were my home," Keski replied, looking down at Akito and kissing her forehead. Hiro nodded and said, "I would, too."

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Naraku says as he follows Hiro to the hut. Hiro slides the wooden door back, he walked inside the room was nice and large it was more than enough room for them.

Shippo popped out of Naraku's kimono. "You've been there the whole time?" Naraku growled.

"Yeah it was nice and warm." Shippo tells him as Naraku walks in the room. Naraku picked Shippo up by his collar and dropped him onto the floor.

Shippo grunted as he hit the floor before jumping back up and jumping to Keski's shoulder. "Shippo, why didn't you stay behind?" Keski asked.

"Because I didn't feel right leaving you with him," Shippo said, looking at Naraku from the corner of his eye.

Hiro looked at the fox kit. " Dinner will be ready soon I will send an attendant if you all would like to bathe first." Hiro says as he walks over to Kohaku and pats him on his bottom before walking out the room closing the door behind him.

"Does he think I'm blind." Naraku asked as he dropped the bags on the floor.

"You were the one that said you were okay if it helped you get the jewel." Keski reminds him

"I meant using you as bait, not letting some male put his hands all over the two of you," Naraku growled, dusting off his kimono.

"Well, that's how we got in here was showing how...controlling we are. Which to a lot of people is attractive," Keski replied as he kneeled down onto the floor and let Akito roam around the room as he went to find her things in the bags.

Akito crawled over to one of the bags and pulled on the string, knocking the bag down and the contents falling out. "Akito." Naraku said to her

Akito ignored him as she pulled things out the bag looking for her bear. Shippo jumped off of Keski's shoulder and ran over to her. "Keski were you bad like this as a kid?" Shippo asks.

Keski chuckled and said, "I would guess so, since I would have been a baby. All children do bad stuff in their lives." He found Akito's bear in the bag he had and picked her up before she crawled into the bag she had and put her in his lap before giving her the bear.

"I wasn't bad." Naraku says to them.

"Who are you kidding you were born bad."Kohaku says to Naraku.

"He might have a point he was originally Onigumo, do you remember anything about him maybe he has family, the way Kira talked like Onigumo had a lot of money." Keski says as Akito plays with her bear hitting Shippo in the face with it.

Shippo laughed and started to tickle her, making her laugh as well. "I'm not sure if he had family. I would have to look it up," Naraku said.

"How do you not know what did you do just make a deal with him?" Kohaku asked.

Naraku grunted as he sat down on the mat. "He was sick, dying really and he didn't want to make the deal at first but when I told him he had nothing to do he agreed and gave me his body, then someone shot me with an arrow." he says

"I Shot you because you were a threat!" Keski said as he watched Akito and Shippo play.

"You put your nose where it didn't belong!" Naraku growled.

" You tried to kill me and Kira." Keski says.

"I know that." Naraku tells him

"With all that has happened after that, I kind of don't think about details like that," Keski said, looking over at him as he talked.

"Well do you think about when I had you in the bed a t the castle and you screamed my name out in passion?" Naraku asks as he moves closer to Keski and kisses him on his neck. "That's where we created her." Naraku says as he cups Keski breasts.

"Hey kids are in here." Kohaku tells them

Naraku growled against Keski's neck but Keski grabbed his wrist, removing his hand as he said, "He's right. We're not doing this in front of the children." He then stood and said, "Come on, you two, let's go get a bath." He picked up Akito and waited for Shippo to jump onto his shoulder before walking out of the room, his face slightly red.

"You just had to ruin it." Naraku says to him.

"If you want to have sex with him just wait till Shippo and Akito go to sleep." Kohaku says as he opens his robe and rubs his stomach.

"Hmm, I guess I can what about you?" Naraku asks.

"I am going to sleep, I'm not in the mood." Kohaku says.

"Alright, that's your choice," Naraku said, shrugging.

Kohaku glared at him and said, "Oh, thank you for being so considerate. And you two will have to find somewhere out of this room because I don't think any of us want to be kept up all night with the noise you two make." He stood and walked out of the room to get a bath of his own, leaving Naraku by himself

Kohaku walked over to the springs and took his robe off and climbed into the hot springs. "This is so relaxing." Kohaku says.

"Kohaku enjoying the bath?" Hiro asks as he walks up to the springs.

"Oh Hiro yes thanks again for letting us stay here." Kohaku says with a smile.

"You're welcome, it's one of my duties to help travelers. Do you mind if I join you?" Hiro replied. "Oh, not at all. This is your home, so I don't see a problem," Kohaku replied, moving over some so that Hiro could get in

Hiro removed his robe pulling his hair back into a ponytail showing off his well built chest" Such a beauty why are you with him?" Hiro asks.

"Well he wouldn't give up on me no matter how many times I said no." Kohaku tells him.

"Well you could try being with someone else." Hiro says moving closer to him

"No, I don't think I can. No matter how it looks I care about him," Kohaku said, staring at his hands as they played in the water.

"How can you when he has the other mate and a baby with him?"Hiro asks him.

"Keski is his first mate he was with him before I was born, I've learned not to fight about it."Kohaku says.

Hiro nodded his head and turned Kohaku to face him and kissed him on his lips.

Kohaku's eyes widened and he gasped slightly, which Hiro took as an invitation and started to use his tongue as he kissed him. Kohaku started to push against his chest but after a moment he groaned and wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck and started to hesitantly kiss him back.

Hiro smirked as he pulled Kohaku more into his body giving him kisses, he moved to Kohaku's neck." You're so sexy."Hiro says to him.

Kohaku moaned more. Kohaku didn't know why he was kissing this man. Keski came back with a clean Shippo and Akito. he stopped when he saw Kohaku kissing someone that wasn't Naraku. "This can't be good. "Keski says.

"Shippo, watch your sister for a minute," Keski said, setting Akito down next to him. Shippo just nodded and watched Keski walk away before turning his attention to Akito.

Keski stopped at the edge of the spring and waited a minute to be noticed by the two. When he wasn't, he gently cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest

Kohaku broke the kiss and went pale seeing Keski. "Keski!" Kohaku yelled and got out the spring and grabbed his robe,"It's not what you think!" Kohaku says to him.

"You mean you kissing another man?" Keski said.

Kohaku licked his lips, "Don't start all the things Sesshoumaru , Koga have done and Bankotsu!" Kohaku says to him.

"Sesshoumaru and I never kissed!, and Koga was one sided, and yes I kissed Banks back but you're playing with fire, he won't expect this from you. "Keski tells him

"Don't lie to me, Keski. You and Sesshoumaru did kiss, even if it was he who kissed you, so don't go patronizing to me! And he should expect this from me, because after all I am, in a sense, you," Kohaku replied as he fastened his robe

"Fine he kissed me but that was to anger Naraku, it meant nothing!" Keski tells him. Hiro climbed out the spring and put his robe back on. "No need to fight it was just a kiss, you don't have to tell him."Hiro says to them.

"Kohaku you better tell him, if he finds out the hard way he'll be more mad."Keski says to him.

Kohaku sighed and said, "Fine, whatever. But I'm not telling him tonight. I'm exhausted." "Tomorrow. If you don't tell him tomorrow, I'm telling him myself," Keski replied, turning around and walking off, picking up Akito and Shippo on his way out and heading back towards their room.

Kohaku stuck out his tongue like a spoiled child. "Of all the people to catch me."Kohaku said.

"Well I hope you can keep a straight face tonight dinner will be served soon."Hiro tells him and walks away from Kohaku.

Keski slid the door back to see Naraku reading some scrolls. "We're back both kids are clean all they have to do is eat." Keski says as he slides the door back and walks over to Naraku and sits down. "Good, did you see Kohaku?" Naraku asks him. "Yeah he was almost done with his bath." Keski says and sits Akito in Naraku's lap.

Naraku smiled down at their daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Was Hiro with him?" he asked, keeping a smile on his face for Akito.

Shippo looked at Keski to see what he was going to say. "Hiro, no he wasn't with Hiro he was bathing by himself why would he be with Hiro when he has you for a mate."Keski babbled on.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at Keski. "Are you feeling okay?" Naraku asked him.

"Yep never been better two shards to go." Keski said with a grin

"Right," Naraku said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion before turning his attention back to Akito.

Kohaku came back into the room sliding the door behind him. He looked at Keski than at Naraku. Naraku being bigger and taller than him could do damage but he was having his baby. "I'm back."Kohaku says.

"Yeah Keski told me he saw you."Naraku says to him.

"He did?" Kohaku said narrowing his eyes at Keski.

"Yeah he said you were taking a bath and why are you glaring at him?" Naraku asks. "Mood swings." Kohaku tells him.

"Hmm you two are acting strange, I guess Hiro will be here soon to tell us when dinner is ready." Naraku says as he tickles Akito

Akito giggled as her father tickled her, kicking out her little legs as she sat in his lap. Naraku chuckled at her reaction and continued to tickle her as Kohaku and Keski continued to give each other little glares.

There was a knock on the door."Come in."Naraku said as kissed Akito on her cheek. the door slid back and Hiro walked in. "Good evening dinner is ready, please come with me." Hiro said with a bow.

"You almost did that."Keski whispered to Kohaku.

"What was that?"Kohaku hissed. Naraku stood up with Akito in his arms.

"What is going on I thought you two were getting along?" Naraku says to them.

"We are," they said at the same time, giving each other a strained smile as they stood and followed after Naraku, with Shippo jumping up onto Keski's shoulder on the way out.

"Your mommy is hiding something." he says to Akito as he follows Hiro to the dining hall where there was food laid out. "We have fish, rice, boar, green tea , Sake some egg rolls, please enjoy yourselves as my guest."Hiro says.

Naraku walked over to the table and sat Akito in his lap. Keski and Kohaku walked in and sat down beside Naraku. "Thank you."Kohaku says to Hiro.

"You're welcome it's not often I get such beautiful men." Hiro says

Naraku glared at him through his eyelashes and said, "I hope you remember that neither of these beautiful men are free."

"Of course I do, shame but what can I say you met them first."Hiro says as he picks up his own rice bowl. Shippo began eating as well. Kohaku began eating keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Naraku no one is leaving you."Keski says to him as he eats his dinner.

"I wasn't thinking of anyone leaving me since they bare my mark."Naraku says

Keski chuckled to himself and said, "I meant in death, Naraku. Remember?"

Naraku looked at Keski and took a sip of his sake. "Well you didn't stay dead." Kohaku says to Keski.

"You want to bring that up , I can bring up other things too Kohaku but your might turn out to be painful seeing as you said the S word."Keski tells him.

"Shut up you home wrecker!" Kohaku hissed. "If I didn't know any better I say you two were cats."Naraku says.

Keski chuckled again and glanced up at Kohaku as he said, "We might as well be with the way we fight."

"How am I a home wrecker when I was born first, you runt that is my baby in his lap all the time I was away you could have gotten pregnant but you waited till I'll came back."Keski says to him.

"Keski behave Kohaku is pregnant and as I told him not to bother you when you were the same goes for you, I will spank you." Naraku tells him.

"Please keep going Keski I like to see you punished once and for all." Kohaku says

Keski glared at him and smirked before saying, "Isn't there something you'd like to tell him, Kohaku?" Kohaku's eyes widened slightly before glaring right back as Naraku said, "Tell me what?"

"I love you and Keski has been being mean to me, I thought that since we worked together when that demon came he be nicer to me."Kohaku says and gets up and walks over to Naraku and kneels down and wraps his arms around Naraku's neck and cries.

"He's good, You might be in trouble Keski."Shippo says to him.

Keski growled low in his throat and said, "You know what to tell him about, Kohaku. He was making out with Hiro in the hot springs earlier tonight!"

Kohaku stiffened as did Hiro. Kohaku growled and stood up and leap over Naraku and pounced on Keski, "You blabber mouth, how dare you, you said you wouldn't tell him!" Kohaku yelled as he chocked Keski.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and looked at Hiro, he then stood up and placed Akito on the pillow and walked over to the two."Enough!" Naraku growled and pulled them off of each other.

"Let me at him I'll rips his eyes out for sure this time!" Kohaku yelled.

Keski chuckled as he straightened out his clothes and said, "You wouldn't be able to even if I gave you a head start. Now, if you excuse me, I believe you three have some talking to do." He walked over, picked up Akito from the pillow and got Shippo and left the room, slamming the door shut in anger behind him

Naraku placed Kohaku on the pillow. "You cheated on me?!" Naraku roared

. "I..I didn't mean to it just happened it was just a kiss I stopped it before it went further!" Kohaku tries to explain.

Naraku quickly appeared in front of Hiro "You touched my mate, I was going to be nice and spare your village when the time came but now I won't!" Naraku tells him.

"You can't kill them, they're innocent it was just me!" Hiro tells him and moves away from Naraku and grabs his bow and arrows and places the arrow in the bow, "Stay where you're." Hiro warns him.

Kohaku stood and walked in front of Naraku, his arms spread out at his sides. "Hiro, please, don't," he said, his eyes pleading.

"Kohaku he wants to kill everyone in the village."Hiro says to him. Kohaku turned a round to face Naraku. "Please don't kill him, it was my fault I was weak you can punish me if you like he didn't know you're who you're." Kohaku says to him.

Naraku grabbed Kohaku by his chin."If I let him live, you're never to do this again."Naraku says to him.

"I promise." Kohaku says and goes on his tiptoes and kisses Naraku on his lips.


	62. Chapter 62

**Ch 62**

Keski was in the hut they were using as he fed Shippo and Akito. "Hey Shippo what would you say if I changed my mind and felt it be better if you and your sister were raised with Sesshoumaru?" Keski asks him as Akito places her hand on his chest.

Shippo smiled and said, "I think that would be great! As long as you came with us. Otherwise I'd rather stay with you." Keski nodded and looked down at Akito, taking one of her tiny hands in his and playing with them.

"Of course I would come, I love to see Sesshoumaru try to his hand at raising Akito while she ignores him."Keski says to him and stands up he walked over to the door he didn't feel Naraku and it was easy to feel him since he carried the jewel. "Then let's go grab what you can, Naraku and Kohaku won't be arguing much longer." he says to him and places Akito on the mat so he can pack as well.

Shippo grinned and ran around the room, grabbing the things they needed and putting them in the bag Keski had out on the floor. After a few minutes he said, "I think that's everything."

Keski picked up a bag and then picked Akito up. "Come on when you're older if you want to you can find your father." he says to Akito and picks up the bag and then walks over to the door and slides it open, Shippo walked out first then Keski.

Keski slid the door back and walked down the steps and began to leave the village.

"Come on, Shippo," Keski said, and the kitsune jumped up onto his shoulder. "How far is it to Sesshoumaru's?" Shippo asked as he looked around, watching the shadows.

"I don't know, but he got kicked out the palace so maybe we'll run into him." Keski tells him as he walks.

"I know Naraku is going to hate me, but I can't go along with him teaching her to hunt and kill." he says as he walks out the village.

"Well I'll sniff Sesshoumaru out I know his scent very well." Shippo says to Keski.

Keski gave him a small smile and said, "That would be very helpful, Shippo." Shippo smiled and jumped down from his shoulder, sniffing the ground. "This way!" he said, looking down a dirt path.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru growled at Totosai as he took his new sword. "Took you long enough, I can't believe you live here." Sesshoumaru tells him.<p>

"Better than being around a bunch of spoiled pups." he retorts. Sesshoumaru walked out the cave without a thank you.

As he walked out of the cave he smelt the air and his eyes widened slightly when he smelt Keski.

"What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?" Myoga asked him.

"I smell Keski but not Naraku." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Well untie me from your clothes and let me go, I don't want to feel your father's wrath for helping you break in to Naraku's home." he says

"I don't smell him at all, Myoga. Keski wouldn't be out here by himself unless he escaped," Sesshoumaru said, placing his new sword into his belt and starting to run towards Keski's scent.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would you stop running honestly between you and Inuyasha I am going to die an early death!"

Sesshoumaru continued to run toward Keski's scent. Akito was getting fussy from all the walking. " Hey Akito, it's going to be fine, mommy has to walk just a bit longer." Keski says to her as he pats her on her back.

Akito still fussed and started to cry. Keski sighed and said, "Hush baby, it's okay." Sesshoumaru heard the cries and sped up until he saw Keski in sight.

"Keski!" Sesshoumaru called as he ran up to Keski.

"Sesshoumaru." Keski said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he shouted over the crying baby.

"I was coming to find you, I left Naraku but he doesn't know yet." Keski tells him

"Well come on, let's get you somewhere safe," Sesshoumaru said. Keski furrowed his eyebrows at him and said, "Why do you want to help me after what you said to me?"

"Because I care about you now let me hold her I know how to quite females." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Keski sighed and handed Akito over to Sesshoumaru who placed Akito over his shoulder and rubbed her back. "There, there let's get you home and in a warm palace." he says to her and to Keski's surprise Akito quieted down.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"I do it for Kagome all the time when she's upset. Then when she had Rin I tried the same thing and it worked," Sesshoumaru replied, smiling at him.

"Well let's get going, Naraku and Kohaku are probably on their way back and I know he's going to want my head ."Keski says to him.

"I agree but what about your brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If I know Hiten he probably left the cave and took the boys with him." Keski says to him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and formed his demon cloud. "Hop on ." he says to Keski.

Keski did as he asked and got on, Shippo still on his shoulder as they took off and went towards Sesshoumaru's mother's castle.

Sesshoumaru listened as Akito cooed in his ear. "She's adorable Keski, so what do you need me to do?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I want you to help me raise her and Shippo be their father, I know she's not yours and you hate Naraku but Sess if I die I want to know she's in your care." Keski tells him.

"Of course I'll care for her and the fur ball, stop thinking you're going to die, for once you did the right thing by coming to me." he says

Keski nodded and said, "I know." Shippo smiled and hugged Keski around the neck.

Naraku smiled. "Kohaku I'll be glad when you have my baby, between the one you're carrying and Akito Sesshoumaru won't stand a chance." Naraku tells him as he slides the door back not seeing Keski. "Where did he go?" he says as he walks in.

Kohaku looked around and said, "Maybe he went for a walk?"

Naraku looked around some more and realized the things gone. He growled and said, "Yes, a walk back to the mutt."

"You don't know that, maybe he went to check on Karas." Kohaku tells him as he sits down on the mat.

"Are you completely stupid?!, he left with my daughter to find Sesshoumaru!" Naraku yells at him.

"So what if he did you have the jewel, not him." Kohaku reminds him

Naraku walked over to Kohaku and slapped him, he then said. "I need the last two shards which you can't seem to find!"

Kohaku placed a hand on his cheek and looked up at him. "Maybe that's because I'm pregnant! When Keski was pregnant his powers went away. Now it's my turn," he said.

Naraku growled low in his throat as he paced back and forth in the room. "I want those shards now!, We're going I am bringing Keski back now get up!" Naraku tells him.

"The hell I am pregnant my feet hurt, I am not going anywhere not tonight Naraku. "Kohaku tells him and lays down on his back.

Naraku glared at him, and walked over to him and climbed on top of Kohaku so they were face to face. "You're having a boy Kohaku he will be raised to kill. do you understand me?"

"I'm not sure I want my son going around killing people, Naraku. Can we talk about it later?" Kohaku asked, closing his eyes.

"No we can't talk about it later he will be raised to kill, you wanted me Kohaku you know I am evil, Keski was love struck and blind to my nature but you're not you're evil yourself the jewel is black even when I am near you."Naraku tells him and bite him on his ear.

Kohaku gasped slightly and gripped Naraku's shirt.

Naraku kissed Kohaku on his lips before climbing off of him. "Get your rest I have planning to do, there is no way he is raising my daughter."

"It's your own fault for not killing him after she was born." Kohaku tells him with a smirk on his face

Naraku growled and said, "Be lucky I won't kill you when our child is born."

Kohaku chuckled and said, "As if you could. Like you said, I'm evil just like you."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru arrived back at his mother palace with Akito still in his arms. "Okay little lady ready to go back to mommy?" he asked.<p>

Akito lifted her head and blinked her red eyes and shook her head no.

"Fine don't come to me." Keski says to her as he grabs the bags and begins walking toward the palace doors.

Akito smiled and cooed at him as Sesshoumaru held her. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he followed him inside.

"I think Akito has her first crush." Shippo says

. "Seems that way." Keski says as the guards move out the way seeing Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru welcome back." they tell him and open the doors.

"My father still here?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Yes as is Lady Kagome, your guards and priest have showed up too." they tell him.

"Good," Sesshoumaru said as they walked in. "Hello?" he called.

Sesshoumaru what are you doing back didn't dad kick you out?" Inuyasha asks him not noticing the new sword yet.

"Hanyou this is my mother's home she is being nice letting you stay here after your was burned to the ground."

"Sesshoumaru is that you?" Kagome asked as she came out with a piece of cake in her hand,

"Hello, dear," he said, walking over to her.

"Did you apologize to Keski?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You see him here and his baby in my arms." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kagome looked at Keski. "Did he?" she asked.

"Yes he did Kagome how is the baby?" Keski asks.

"Doing good as is Rin though she misses Souta."

"I'm sure she does," Sesshoumaru said.

"You should of seen her this morning, Sess. She was moping around as if her favorite toy had broken," Kagome said, taking a bite of her cake.

Sesshoumaru growled and took the cake from Kagome, "Pregnant no cake, and she is only ten she can wait we have bigger problems, Naraku is not going to be thrilled that Keski has betrayed him." he tells her.

Kagome sighed and said, "He's never happy when Keski's gone. We'll just do what we did before and kick his ass. Now give me my cake."

"No, not when you're pregnant," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome growled at him. "You're such a tyrant and why is she cuddling all up to you?" Kagome asked as she looked at Akito.

Keski sat down as he looked at Akito. "She's having her first crush." Keski tells Kagome. "Oh Naraku will love that." she says and pushes Sesshoumaru out the way. "So how are you going to tell your dad you have a new sword?" Kagome asked him.

"I am not a teen, I don't have to tell him anything." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"Wanna bet? Look behind you," Kagome said, smirking, as she sat down next to Keski and hugged him. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder to see Inutaisho.

"Hey Father." he says as he turns around to face him.

"Sesshoumaru what is that , is that another sword?" Inutashio asked him.

Myoga who had been forgotten slowly crawled into Sesshoumaru's hair to hide from his master. "Yeah I did what I had to do and got a sword." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Inutaisho sighed and said, "Have I taught you nothing? Use what you have, Sesshoumaru."

"This sword cannot protect, only bring back the dead," Sesshoumaru said, pointing to the Tenseiga

"Who made this sword for you?" Inutashio asked him

"Again I am grown, and I wanted another sword I have to protect my family I now have two daughters and a boy on the way , so tell me what can this sword do for me when it comes to them Dad?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

Akito looked at Inutashio and growled at him her red eyes growing darker.

Inutaisho looked at her and said, "Don't look at me in that tone of voice."

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "I need this sword, dad. I will protect my family at all costs."

"Myoga stop hiding!" Inutashio yelled at him. Myoga peeked from behind Sesshoumaru's ear.

"Master it's not what you think he made me and Totosai help him."

"And what of the jewel Sesshoumaru, Naraku has it doesn't he how many shards are left?" Inutashio asks as he looks over at Keski.

"Just two but Kohaku is pregnant and so his powers won't be able to detect them."

"Then we need to find them first and get the damn jewel," Inutaisho said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was hoping to raise Akito she's already crawling, I am not hunting for any shards till she is at least walking and talking and potty trained I want her safe and Kohaku has two months left and I am not in the mood to fight Naraku right now." Keski tells Inutashio.

"You may not be in the 'mood', Keski, but you need to find the last two shards. If Naraku gets a hold of them, we're all screwed," Inutaisho said.

: "He won't hurt Akito, I am tired of being the one to do this and that, I just gave birth, she's 3 weeks old I know you want to protect your family I get that, my powers are not strong enough yet I get weak just making a barrier and who do you think you're giving me orders!" Keski yelled at Inutashio.

Akito 's eyes glowed as her mother was upset, She glared at Inutaisho and growled at him more, her little nails turning into sharp claws.

Sesshoumaru looked at Akito. "Father back off before she attacks you." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"This is what I warned you about Sesshoumaru look at her, she has that beasts ways." he says.

"I remember when my palace was so quite." Mira says as she walks in seeing the little female ready to attack her ex mate.

Keski stood and said, "Don't you dare EVER say she has any of his ways again." He then took Akito from Sesshoumaru's arms and walked down the hallway and to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Now you've angered him."

* * *

><p>Keski sat down at the kitchen table and sat Akito on it. "Mommy is okay, my sweet baby." he said when he heard a familiar laugh in his head The laugh had subsided but that cold, taunting voice was teasing . "You think you're safe?" Naraku asked him.<p>

"I know I am," Keski replied, still trying to calm Akito by playing with her hands.

"You're going to pay with your life this time I will burn your body to the ground."Naraku tells him.

Keski rubbed his nose against Akito's "I wanted her safe I don't want to fight you Naraku, I want you to be with Kohaku when she is older I will let her meet you if she wants to."Keski tells him.


	63. Goodbye Naraku

**Chap 63**

"I will not let you keep my daughter from me. She is the heir to everything, Keski. Every single thing we have, is hers," Naraku said.

"And that's fine, but she doesn't need to know you right now for that to happen," Keski said.

"You have another baby on the way and if it's a boy I know you, you'll put all your time into making him just like you and Kohaku, I am not evil and when I am well I will find the shards Naraku and I will train Akito so go ahead and spy on me for the next 18 years, from now on her father is Sesshoumaru." Keski tells him

Naraku growled and said, "That mutt is not my daughter's father! He will never be her father!"

Keski kissed Akito on her head. "He will treat her like she is an most importantly he won't treat me like a slave, I tried to make things work but it's all for nothing you will always treat Kohaku better." he says.

"Well, if you were more obedient you would have better treatment!" Naraku said.

Keski sighed I am not your damn slave!" Keski yelled at him which made Akito jump. "Just leave me alone Naraku be happy with Kohaku and your son."Keski says to him.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see Keski yelling. "Who are you yelling at?" he asks him as he walks over to the table and sits down in the other chair.

Keski sighed and said, "Sess, Naraku and I have a..." He tried to continue but his voice would leave him, no matter how much he tried.

Naraku chuckled. "This is one time I will stop that mouth of yours." Naraku says to him.

"Naraku and you're have a what?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Keski looked at him and tried again and the same thing happened. "If you want to speak then you won't talk about this to him."Naraku tells him.

"It's nothing Sesshoumaru, ."Keski tells him with a smile.

"You sure?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Keski gave him another smile and said, "Yeah, it's nothing."

"Alright," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well would you like to go to bed your room is ready it's right next to mine, we'll be staying here till Kagome has the pup." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Keski looked at him. "I wish things had been different, I wish you had been attracted to men." Keski says to him and stands up and picks Akito up and walks over to Sesshoumaru and places her in his lap.

Sesshoumaru gave Keski a small smile and said, "I know, Keski."

Keski had tears in his eyes he felt his life was ruined he would never be free of Naraku since they shared a child together. Sesshoumaru looked down at Akito and smiled. "Well you and I have been close since you shot me with that arrow, we have a non sexual relationship." Sesshoumaru says to him as Akito bounces in his lap.

Keski gave him a small smile, sniffing and wiping under his eyes. "I'm glad I know you," he said.

"Stop being so emotional you're safe here, Naraku isn't going to come here with Kohaku expecting so relax sleep in late tomorrow I'll take care of tiny terror." Sesshoumaru tells him as he stands up with Akito.

* * *

><p>Naraku didn't return to the cave he got another castle after killing the young princess and young Lord, the servants not wanting the same fate decided to serve him.<p>

Naraku had Kagura bring Kanna, Kikyo and Souta, to the castle, Hiten had left and taken with him, Taku, Hojo , Karas and Kira.

Kohaku was currently in the nursery making sure he had everything He hadn't seen Naraku since last night he knew he was in his study planning something.

He walked out of the nursery and down the hallway to the study, knocking on the door. "Come in," Naraku said. Kohaku opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him

"Naraku what are you doing you should be helping me get the nursery ready." Kohaku tells him as he walks over to the desk and leans against the desk.

"Kohaku right now I have to find a way to get to my daughter and Keski." Naraku tells him.

"Send Kagura, send Kanna, Keski isn't going anywhere as long as he is under the protection of Sesshoumaru." Kohaku tells him as he taps his foot.

"It isn't that simple, Kohaku. It's because he's with Sesshoumaru that I get to him," Naraku growled, running his fingers through his hair.

"You finally want Keski dead or you just want to punish him?"Kohaku asks him.

"I want both , he told me he was going to obey me if I let him raise Akito, then as soon as you and I have a fight he up and runs, I just don't get him, by running to Sesshoumaru what could that prove?" he asks.

Kohaku sighed. "You might want to brace yourself you remember when you came in the kitchen and you asked why did it smell like a dog had been in there?, well we lied Sesshoumaru came and gave us both flowers to say he was sorry."

Naraku stopped tapping his fingers on his desk and looked up at Kohaku. "What?" he snarled, standing.

"Sesshoumaru came to the castle and gave both Keski and I flowers to apologize for the things he said at his mother's," Kohaku said, looking down and inspecting his nails.

"That's why Hiten came bursting into my study and kept bothering me?! how dare you lie to me, I can see Keski but not you!" Naraku yelled at him.

"I like flowers, and he was so nice he even got down on his knees well not for me but for Keski, and at the time I was mad at you, but the good news is I never did betray you, I stayed he ran."

"That doesn't make a difference, Kohaku! You should have told me he was here," Naraku said.

"Well he didn't come to start trouble he just came to say he was sorry, he didn't come to fight you he had a flea with him." Kohaku says to him.

"A flea?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah he was telling Sesshoumaru to hurry up." Kohaku tells him.

"Myoga," Naraku said, his eyes narrowing.

"I think so. He was pretty desperate to leave," Kohaku said.

"I never saw him before and I grew up in the castle, he just said he be back and they left."Kohaku tells him.

Naraku walked around the desk and tilted Kohaku face to look at him. "Lie to me again and after our son is born I will whip you." Naraku says to him

Kohaku's eyes widened slightly and he nodded, his hands gripping the desk behind him.

Naraku walked away from Kohaku and over to the window. "Naraku I know you hate this but maybe it's for the best for now, Akito is only three weeks old and soon I'll be giving birth can't you just put this on hold besides we can't even find the last two shards right now."

"It irritates me to know that he's over there," Naraku said.

"Nothing is going to happen between those two."Kohaku tells him and walks over to Naraku and wraps his arms around Naraku's waist

"Come on our baby boy will be born soon and he'll be more powerful than Akito." Kohaku says to him.

Naraku turned around and wrapped his arms around Kohaku as well.

* * *

><p>Rin was now 17 years old her hair was down her back long and silky like her mother's her baby brother Soran was 3 years old he had white hair and golden eyes he looked just like Sesshoumaru, Akito was 10 years old now her hair was on her shoulders she was a beautiful girl, she followed Keski and Sesshoumaru everywhere they went, so far Naraku had made no move to go after Keski. They had moved back to the castle to make things easier on Mira.<p>

Naraku walked out to his garden to see his son Hakudoshi practicing his powers, Hakudoshi had lavender eyes and light hair. "Hello son." he says as he walks over to him. "Father are we leaving today I am looking forward to meeting my sister and her traitor of a mother." he says.

"We'll be leaving soon, son, I promise. You'll love your sister. She was beautiful as a baby," Naraku said.

"I know Kanna showed her to me but she calls that other demon daddy, what are you going to do to him and her mother?" he asked.

"Sesshoumaru will be dealt with and as for Keski there are many things I have planned and since your mother can't find the shards, Keski has to be kept alive." Naraku tells him

Hakudoshi smirked and said, "Do I get to help you kill him when they're found?"

"At the moment, I don't know if I'm going to kill him. I will give it a lot of thought, though. How are your powers coming along?" Naraku asked.

"Good, I have perfected my barriers and I can control my misama, Kagura has been good target practice, but I am not good with arrows it seems." Hakudoshi tells him.

"That is fine it isn't needed you're not protecting anyone, and your mother will always have my protection." Naraku tells him.

"But when you're gone there is no one here to protect him," Hakudoshi said.

"Your mother isn't weak he can make barriers , and he's sat me enough but if you want to protect him I won't fight you on it, your mom and sister are very important to me."

Miroku walked out to the garden. "I'm sorry to bother you but Akito is leaving the castle grounds as we speak." he says to Naraku.

Naraku smirked and said, "Excellent. This is all moving well."

Miroku nodded his head. "Kohaku said to tell you two to hurry up Kanna is with him, I have no idea where Kagura and Byakuya have gone off too." Miroku tells him.

Naraku frowned, I can find them when I need them, come on Son time for you to meet Akito." Naraku tells him.

Hakudoshi grinned and followed his father as they walked back inside and through the castle, leaving through the front doors.

Kohaku looked over his shoulder seeing Naraku and Hakudoshi. " Come on you wanted to meet your big sister for the longest." Kohaku tells him.

"You're in a good mood." Naraku tells Kohaku and kisses him on the lips.

"Yea we've been waiting for this day."

"For too long," Hakudoshi said, taking his mother's hand in his. Kohaku smiled down at him before looking at Naraku. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Yes."Naraku tells him as he forms his cloud. Hakudoshi helped Kohaku on. "Get on Miroku." Naraku orders him.

"Naraku, Keski is strong now and I've never gone up against Sesshoumaru." he says to him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "Get on." Miroku sighed and stepped onto the cloud, Naraku having it rise into the air and heading towards Sesshoumaru's castle

"What are afraid of Miroku you're on the winning side" Hakudoshi tells him as they flew toward the castle. "Sesshoumaru isn't known to be nice when it comes to Keski." Miroku tells him.

"Naraku do you think that Keski told Akito anything about you?" Kohaku asks.

"I'm not sure. He better have," Naraku replied, glaring ahead. Hakudoshi just smirked as he stared ahead of them, waiting in anticipation to finally meet his older sister

Kohaku sighed he could already picture what was going to happen when Naraku and Keski came face to face. "When you two see each other you will you be civil for Akito's sake?" Kohaku asks him as he looks at the dark jewel in his hand.

"I'll try. It all depends on Keski," Naraku said as they got closer to the castle.

"Which means no." Kohaku said under his breath.

* * *

><p>Keski walked beside Sesshoumaru and Kagome as she held Soran while Akito and Rin walked ahead of them. "I don't see why you two encourage them on talking to boys." Sesshoumaru growled as Shippo sat on Akito's shoulder now.<p>

"Because they're getting older, they need a head start," Kagome said, smiling, as she watched the two girls.

"The hell they do Rin is still a pup as is Akito, I am just glad Souta has never showed up." Sesshoumaru grumbles.

"Sesshoumaru Akito just says they're cute, it's Rin who is the one that can make you a grandfather." Keski says with a smirk on his face.

Sesshoumaru growled and said, "The hell she will. Not until she's 100."

"I am not waiting that long!" Rin said, glaring at her father over her shoulder.

"Daddy loud." Soran said as he looked at Kagome.

"Yes daddy is loud he needs to face facts that Rin isn't a baby anymore." Kagome says.

"Rin you don't want to date boys smell they don't take baths like your uncle, stay with me, I'll buy you all the clothes you want." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"He's really laying it on thick." Akito says

Rin rolled her eyes and said, "He's been doing that since I was twelve. He's just not ready to have more kids in the house."

Akito giggled at the thought, Rin joining her. "You already buy me anything I want!" Rin said over her shoulder, replying to her father's statement

"Sesshoumaru relax we only let you come cause you wouldn't leave us alone, so let the girls do what they want, Akito wanted to get flowers for her mommy and Rin just wanted to get out." Kagome tells him.

"Fine but don't go too far stay where we can see you." Sesshoumaru tells them

Rin sighed and said, "Alright, dad. Come on Akito, I know where there are really pretty flowers." Akito smiled and said, "Okay!"

Sesshoumaru growled and sat down under a tree, Kagome let Soran down and he ran over to his father. "Daddy I want to see the fish." he says as he pulls on Sesshoumaru's hand.

Keski sat down. "I can't believe she's this big already, I wonder what Kohaku's son looks like." Keski says to him.

"Probably more like Naraku, I'm guessing," Kagome said, leaning against the tree next to him. "Yeah, I guess so," Keski replied, sighing.

Sesshoumaru looked at them. "Can we not talk about him?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stood up and picked Soran up.

"He is her father, I only told her that we didn't get along, not that he's a killer and a tyrant." Keski says.

"When she is older you can tell her the rest right now she's happy with the big doggy as her daddy." Kagome says.

Rin and Akito walked to a field of flowers. "I am going to get mommy some lilies and roses." Akito tells Rin.

"Alright, but don't go too far," Rin said.

"Okay!" Akito said, smiling. She ran off a few feet in front of Rin and looked around the field for the flowers she was looking for.

Naraku arrived at the field with Kohaku, Hakudoshi, and Miroku. "There she is." Hakudoshi says seeing his older sister.

Naraku smiled seeing her. "She's beautiful, Keski has done a good job raising her, now it's time for her to come home." Naraku says to them

Akito was smiling as she looked at the flowers, singing to herself. She had a beautiful singing voice and it rang out across the field as she picked the flowers she wanted.

"How are you going to do that with Rin there?" Kohaku asked him as he looked at the girl he once had a crush on.

"If I have to hurt her I will, she is nothing but that dogs child, she means nothing to me, beside it will be good for Hakudoshi to show me his fighting skill." Naraku tells him and pats him on his shoulder.

"Mhmm, don't worry mom stay back if you're scared." he tells Kohaku


	64. Chapter 64

**ch 64**

Kohaku smiled and said, "I'm alright, sweetie."

"Rin, look what I got!" Akito said, smiling, as she ran back over to the other girl. "Do you think mommy will like them?" she asked.

Rin bent down to Akito, she had become her little sister. "I think he will, he loves anything you give him, it's dad that the tyrant good thing he has Soran to keep him occupied." Rin tells her and stands up.

"Yeah it's good we have mommy and Aunt Kagome on our side or we never leave the palace." Akito says with a smile.

"Yeah let's head back before Fluffy has a fit." Rin says and giggles.

"Must you leave so soon?" Naraku asked as he stepped out from behind the trees.

Rin gasped and turned around, standing in front of Akito. "Come one step closer, Naraku, and I'll scream," she said, glaring at him. She wouldn't forget him no matter how much she tried. Couldn't forget, more like it.

"I am not here to fight you girl, I am here for my daughter, Akito come to me sweetie I know you smell I am your real father not Sesshoumaru." Naraku says to her.

Akito peeked around Rin and looked at Naraku. "You hurt my mommy, you're not my daddy!" she yells at him.

"This should be good." Kohaku whispered to Miroku.

Naraku growled in his chest and said, "I am your daddy. Now come on, you don't belong with them." "Stay away from me!" Akito yelled, tears in her eyes now, scared.

"You heard her Naraku now leave her alone she has a daddy one that will kill you if you harm her!" Rin growls at him.

Naraku smirked and said. "So true Rin, he'll come once your blood is spilled!" Naraku growls and his tentacles come out and go for Rin.

Rin growled and screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice reverberating as far as to Sesshoumaru's ears.

"Her voice is loud!" Hakudoshi said as he put his hands over his ears.

Sesshoumaru looked up when he heard the scream he handed Soran to Kagome. "See some damn male is molesting her!" he growled and took off running to the fields.

Kagome and Keski stood up, Keski fearing something had happened to Akito he took off running as well.

Naraku did manage to stab Rin in her shoulder , he then knocked her out the way and went to grab Akito.

"Daddy!" Akito screamed, just as Sesshoumaru came into sight. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes flashing and roared as he sped up, slamming into Naraku's side and sending him flying as he dove for Akito and Rin.

Naraku grunted as he went flying into the field. "How dare you!" Hakudoshi yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled and looked at his girls seeing Rin bleeding. "You okay?" he asked her.

"It's just a scratch, I am glad you came when you did." she says.

Akito had tears in her eyes ."It's okay I'm here now." he says to her.

"Akito!" Keski yelled as he ran to the field with Kagome right behind him.

When Keski saw Kohaku, Naraku, and the little boy he sped up, his breath heaving as he and Kagome got to the girls, each taking their daughter into their arms and making sure they were okay. "Is that him, mother?" Hakudoshi asked, looking between Keski and Kohaku.

Kohaku looked at Keski. "Yes that's him, your father's first mate." he says to Hakudoshi. Keski kissed Akito atop her head as he looked at Kohaku, he looked out the corner of his eyes seeing Naraku.

Naraku slowly stood up he caught the scent and saw Keski. "What lies have you been filling our daughter's head with?!" he yelled at him.

Keski stood up putting Akito behind him. "I only told her we didn't get along why are you attacking Rin she has nothing to do with this." Keski tells him.

"She's that mutt's daughter, and means nothing to me. She was in the way of my daughter, so I was simply going through the obstacle," Naraku said, still growling.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Akito cried, burying her face into Keski's clothes.

"It's okay, sweetie," Keski said, running his fingers through her hair, still looking at Naraku, fear in his eyes.

"It's time for you two to come home, I've allowed you, your freedom for ten years, you and I have a deal to finish." Naraku tells him.

"I don't want to that's why I left that night Naraku, I can't do this, I want Akito to have a normal life, you see she's doing fine, if you wait till she is 18 she can come to you if that is her choice, your son is handsome you and Kohaku have a son, which is what you always wanted." Keski says to him.

"You still made a deal, I thought you and I were finally friends." Kohaku says to Keski.

Keski looked at Kohaku . "We're friends Kohaku our kids are siblings, I don't hate you anymore but one parent to another you have to understand I only wanted to keep her safe, you know what I went through to keep her."Keski reminds him.

"Yes, I know what you went through, but Naraku is our mate, and we should obey him," Kohaku said. "I don't want my mating to be based on obedience! That's what I've been trying to show you! I want love in my mating. What I've received isn't love, it's abuse," Keski replied after covering Akito's ears.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward." Leave I don't want to fight you in front of her." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku.

"You're out of your mind if you think I am leaving without her." Naraku tells him. "Keski come to me Akito needs her father she needs to know Hakudoshi." Naraku says to him.

"She can get to know her bother if Kohaku wants to stay but I won't let you near her Naraku, you won't abuse her like you did me!" Keski tells him as he keeps his hands over Akito's ears

Naraku's eyes narrowed and he said, "She is just as much my daughter as she is yours, Keski. Now come here. I haven't seen her in ten years."

"You can see her from here, she's beautiful, I'll always love you for giving her to me, she has no powers."Keski tells him.

"I am tired of your stalling!" Naraku says to him and calls out Kagura and Byakuya, who looked very much like Kagura except he had violet eyes and had a sword, he was standing on a paper crane while Kagura was on her feather. "Take them now." Naraku orders them.

"Naraku, please, I'm begging you, don't make this harder on her than it is! If not for me, than for her!" Keski said, pulling Akito close and picking her up. "Cover your ears, baby," he whispered, kissing the side of her head. She did as she was told and buried her face into Keski's shoulder, her tiny hands over her ears.

"You did this when you ran away!" Naraku yells at him.

Sesshoumaru had enough he transformed into his demon form before them now was a very large white demon dog with razor sharp teeth. "Sesshoumaru."Kagome said as she handed Soran over to Rin. "When I tell you to run." She says to Rin.

Keski looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru barked at him and pushed him and Akito back with his back leg. Kohaku took his bow and arrows out and placed an bow in the arrow ready to shoot Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, look out!" Keski said, just as Kohaku shot the arrow. Sesshoumaru just leaned his head back, the arrow going right past him as he snarled at Kohaku.

"This has nothing to do with you, butt out, you know the demon law that is his mate as you pointed out when I was younger!" Kohaku yelled at him as he placed another arrow in his bow.

Keski placed Akito on the ground and put a barrier around her. "Stay with Kagome and daddy." Keski says to her and took his own bow and arrows out ."Naraku!" Keski yelled and shot him with an arrow hitting him in the leg.

Naraku yelled out in pain when the arrow pierced him. Hakudoshi growled and yelled, "How dare you harm my father!?"

He wanted to anger Naraku and he knew he did now, Keski then pulled out a shard. "You want this come and get me!" Keski yelled and took off running leaving Akito with Kagome and the others.

"Mommy!" Akito yelled.

Naraku smirked. "Have fun with my offspring's." Naraku tells Sesshoumaru and pulls the arrow out and takes off after Keski.

"Keski!" Kagome yelled, holding Akito back as she started after her mother, crying.

"Mommy!" Akito screamed as Keski got out of hearing range.

Keski continued running, ignoring the fact he was gasping for air, knowing Naraku could be seconds behind him pushed him forward.

Keski ran through the woods not looking behind him. "I have to do this for you Akito." Keski says as he keeps running to he came to a stop at cliff, it was a dead end.

Naraku appeared a few seconds later. "What are you going to do now Keski, you left our daughter crying for you." he says to him.

"She'll be fine with Sesshoumaru, you want this shard more than her."Keski says to him. "That's not true I want her as well."Naraku says to him as he walks slowly to Keski.

"As well, not only. I've been trying to show you Naraku, a family is more important than power, than dominance," Keski said, backing closer to the cliff, aware that it's edge was close to his feet.

"You left me Keski now you're running away, I am not here to kill you, perhaps punish you but not kill you."Naraku tells him.

Keski backed away more and he slipped going over the edge.

Naraku growled. "Fool!" he said as he took his tentacles and caught him before he fell to his death. Naraku walked over to the edge and brought Keski back up and looked at him as he held him in his tentacles

Keski stared at him with fear in his eyes, clutching the shard in his hand as he looked into Naraku's eyes.

Naraku brought Keski close to him so their faces were inches apart. "You haven't been loved since you ran away, it's must be killing you living in a place where no one touches you."Naraku says to him.

"You're such a pig, what do you care Kohaku has kept your bed warm ever since!" Keski yelled at him

"For a while now we haven't been sleeping in the same bedroom, Keski," Naraku said.

"It doesn't matter, you can still screw him whenever you want," Keski said, resisting the urge to struggle in the tentacles.

Naraku pulled Keski closer and kissed him on his lips he missed this, though he never admit it Keski had a place in his heart, he loved the sweet taste, and the smell Keski had whenever he was close. Keski had a lavender scent to him that drove Naraku crazy. Keski closed his eyes as he was kissed no use it making Naraku angry since he was in this position.

When Naraku pulled away he sighed and said, "I've missed you, Keski." Keski licked his lips and took a breath, not saying anything.

Naraku sighed, Keski was always a stubborn one."You have nothing to say to me?" Naraku asked him.

Keski blinked his eyes. "I can't be with you Naraku, I promise you when Akito is older I'll make sure she finds you and gets to know her brother."Keski tells him and then looks down at the ground.

"Not good enough, Keski. I want my entire family," Naraku said.

"No, you don't. You only want me because I can find the jewel shards!" Keski yelled, a burst of power coming out with his anger

Naraku growled as he fell back onto the ground with Keski on top of him as his tentacles released him. "You and your damn outbursts, I can't help it if Kohaku can't find the shards, only you can do that, I want you because we belong together, we always have, I am not going to harm you, I'll even leave Sesshoumaru and his family in one piece." he tells him

Keski had tears in his eyes and he said, "You've said that before, Naraku. I won't let myself believe you again. Please, just let me go."

Naraku kissed Keski tears away. "I can't let you go, you're the mother of my child."Naraku says against his cheek.

Keski pushed himself up off of Naraku and stood up. "Please just go take your family and leave me alone, Sesshoumaru will be here soon." Keski says to him.

"You are my family, Keski. Don't you understand that!?" Naraku growled as he got up.

"I don't care! Take Kohaku and Hakudoshi and leave!" Keski yelled, making himself say the words that tore his heart apart.

Naraku eyes narrowed at hearing these words. "Very well then if that is the way you want it you're going to regret this I am only but so kind." Naraku reminds him as he send a telepathic message to Kagura and Byakuya to leave for now.

Keski looked at Naraku he did love him but he couldn't take the chance with him hurting him again. "Naraku please I don't want to fight you anymore." Keski says.

"Then stop fighting me!" Naraku said, walking up and grabbing Keski's shoulders.

"Kagura let's go Naraku wants us to leave." Byakuya said as he walked over to Hakudoshi and Kohaku.

"Why are we leaving she's my sister!" Hakudoshi growled at him.

"It's your father's orders, I for one don't want to be punished." he tells him.

Akito looked at Hakudoshi and stood up. "Wait, Hakudoshi, I want you and your mommy to stay." she says.

"We can't stay, Akito. I belong with our father, as does my mother," Hakudoshi said, looking at his older sister sadly as Kohaku took his hand.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his other form and looked at Kohaku. "Why don't you break free from him Kohaku you know how he is , you know what he will do if that jewel is completed." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"I didn't make that deal with him, Keski did, I am surprised you're still here and not off running after him like always, to be honest I don't care what happens to Keski but he is Naraku's obsession, she's not the true heir all this time your family was worried about Akito when the one they should be worrying about is my son." Kohaku tells him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Naraku's already claimed Akito as the heir, Kohaku. You should know this, he must talk about it constantly."

Kohaku glared daggers at Sesshoumaru. "Shut up, she's nothing she shouldn't be alive, Naraku was mine till Keski came back to life!" he yelled.

Byakuya glared at Sesshoumaru, Naraku was not going to be pleased when he heard this. "Kagura take Hakudoshi and Miroku now." he tells her.

Hakudoshi was surprised at his mother's words. "Mom, that's my sister!" he said, tugging on his hand. Kohaku ignored him and when Byakuya told Kagura to take Hakudoshi and Miroku Hakudoshi said, "I'm staying here!"

"No you're not," Kohaku said, looking down at his son. "Go with them. I'll be right behind you," he added.

Kagura pulled out her feather and placed Hakudoshi and Miroku on it and left. Kagome looked at Akito and hugged her. "Don't listen to him baby one thing I do know is your father loves you." she says to Akito.

Naraku felt a disturbance back where Sesshoumaru was he looked at Keski and grabbed him ignoring his protest as he made it back to the field. "What is going on here?!" Naraku growled. "Ask your mate he went off on your daughter." Rin says to him as she looks at Kohaku who was being held back by Byakuya

"Kohaku, what is happening?" Naraku growled, looking at his mate.

Kohaku slowly turned to Naraku. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, it's just you weren't coming back and I said some things I shouldn't have said about her or Keski." Naraku pushed Keski over to Akito and stalked over to Kohaku.

Byakuya moved out the way."What did you spill from that jealous mouth of yours?" Naraku growled at him.

" I told her she was nothing and Hakudoshi was the true heir." he says.

Naraku growled low in his chest and looked at Akito. "Akito, you are my heir. Not your brother," he said, glaring over at Kohaku as he spoke. "You are everything to me. You and your mother," he added. Keski had run over to his daughter and she was now in his arms, though staring over at her true daddy as he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry." Kohaku whispered as he held his head down, he had manged to stay on Naraku's good side for the past years now he wasn't, he stepped back from Naraku and hid behind Byakuya.

"Sesshoumaru I will be back for my family next time the fight it will be between me and you, Naraku then walked over to Akito and smiled at her. "When you were little all you wanted to do was be in my arms. you and I will spend time together." he tells her and kisses her on her cheek.

Naraku then looked at Keski and ran his fingers down his cheek. "And I hope that you will return to me," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed Keski's forehead. Keski squeezed his eyes shut until Naraku pulled back and walked back over to Byakuya. "Let's go," he said.

"Yes master." Byakuya says and forms his paper crane as Kohaku stays glued to the back of his kimono Naraku looked at Keski one more time before he left with Kohaku.

"Keski what happened?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Not now Sesshoumaru I want to get her home." he says.

" Mommy wait I have to get the flowers I dropped them when father came." she says to Keski and runs over to where she dropped the flowers.

"I feel bad for Kohaku , Naraku looked like he was ready to kill him." Kagome says.

"It was his own fault. He should have kept his mouth shut," Rin said, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked ahead with Keski, who was now smiling at Akito and thanking her for the pretty flowers.

"She's becoming more and more like you every day," Kagome said as she and Sesshoumaru walked together.

"You think so, she's the one good thing Naraku and I did." Keski says.

"We don't want a visual on that." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Akito skipped ahead without a worry in the world now,Rin walked ahead of the adults to catch up with Akito while she held Soran in her arms.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru and Kagome for keeping her safe while I kept Naraku busy." Keski tells them.

Kagome smiled and wrapped an arm around Keski's shoulders as she said, "It's our pleasure, Keski. Akito's like a daughter to us, too."

"Well how about you two enjoy yourself tonight, I'll keep an eye on the girls and Soran, knowing Akito she'll be by my side more since seeing her real father." Keski tells them. Before Kagome could object Sesshoumaru said." Thanks Keski I need some alone time with Kagome." he says to him. "Just don't make any more babies." Rin yells out.

* * *

><p>Mira was sitting in her garden when she was assaulted by a gust of wind so strong it knocked her off her bench. "What is this?!" she asked .<p>

"Hello mother a deep voice said as a young male with bluish silver hair a red moon with a blue star on his forehead stood over her he looked like Sesshoumaru except his clothes were black and he had a red pelt.

Mira's eyes widened slightly as she stood up. "What are you doing here, Mamoru?" she growled, glaring at her son.


	65. The other Son

**Ch 65**

"What a way to greet me after all these years, I see the palace is still the same, where's dad, that's right he left you for a human." he said and laughed at her. "But to answer your question I am here to take my rightful place as Lord of the western lands, I am the older twin." he says.

"You better be used to disappointment, because your brother is doing a hell of a job. He even has a family already. And what about you Mamoru? Being lazy as usual?" Mira said, smirking.

"I know all about Sesshoumaru's little family he even took in a priest, no mom I have my own palace I heard Dad's palace was burned down by a spider demon, I would have loved to have seen that."Mamoru says.

"That is why you were sent away you're pure evil and I will do everything in my power to keep you from harming Sesshoumaru and his family." Mira tells him.

Mamoru smirked and said, "You can't stop me, mother. You're weak when it comes to your children."

Mira growled at him she was going to have to travel to Inutashio and warn him, then she knew once she did that it would be a big argument on why her, Sesshoumaru and Inutashio kept Mamoru a secret.

"Then why are you telling me your plans?"she asks him.

"Just want to see what you will do , I assume you protect that hanyou as well." he says as he runs his hand through his hair.

Mira smirked again and said, "Yes, I am." She know that those words would annoy him, since he hated hanyous more than she did.

Mamoru growled at her, "That is fine it will make it more fun to destroy you all, I must go I have someone I need to meet." he said as he walked toward her. "You're going to grow to hate this face, you'll wish you never sent me away." he says as he forms his demon cloud and leaves her.

Mira growled low in her chest. She made sure Mamoru was gone before changing to her demon form and running off to find Inutaisho and tell him their son has returned.

* * *

><p>Naraku was sitting in his study as he looked out the window at Hakudoshi practicing his fighting skills with Byakuya.<p>

Kohaku came into the room with a tray carrying tea with some cookies on it. "Naraku I thought you might be hungry." he says as he sits the tray on the desk. Naraku turned his head to glare at Kohaku. "Can't you forgive me, I said I was sorry." he says to Naraku.

"You told my daughter that she meant nothing, Kohaku! Would you forgive the person who said Hakudoshi was nothing?" Naraku growled, looking down at the papers again and starting to write, anger in the move of his wrist.

"I would eventually Naraku, what was I to think, I thought you were off making love to him and forgot all about us!, I am so sorry I said that to Akito I know she means the world to you, I'll do anything to make it up to you, I'll work hard to find the last shard Naraku, please don't hate me, I hate that you only speak to me if Haku is around." he says

Naraku set his quill pen down and looked at Kohaku. "You're useless when it comes to shard hunting, all you're good for is keeping my bed warm." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku's eyes widened before he narrowed them at him. "You bastard!" he yelled, grabbing the tray of tea and throwing it against the wall before storming out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Naraku looked at the broken cup the tray on the floor, he would have Kagura clean it up. "Least he didn't sit me." he says as he stands up and walks over to the window.

Mamoru made his way to the Eastern lands he needed the perfect allies to help him in his plan.

Kohaku was grumbling to himself as he stormed through the halls and yelled, "And by the way Naraku...SIT!" He heard a resounding crash and then smirked, continuing down the hallway.

"Why do I even bother?" he growled as he slowly pulled himself off the floor.

The guards rushed into the study. "Master Lord Sesshoumaru is here he's heading for the gates what should we do?!" they ask him not knowing it was Sesshoumaru's twin.

Naraku smirked and said, "I'll come out and meet him personally. Lord knows what he wants."

The guards bowed there head as Naraku walked passed them and walked outside he blinked his eyes when he saw that this wasn't Sesshoumaru at all. "Lord Naraku nice to meet you." Mamoru says to him with a grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked, walking up to him. "And how did you find this place?" he added when he was a few feet from Mamoru.

" I am Mamoru, Lord Sesshoumaru's twin, by the look on your face you never heard of me, I know a lot of things about you, I know how my brother has taken your beloved mate and child from you, how he has foiled all your plans." he tells him.

Naraku growled low in his chest and said, "If you know all of that, then why are you here?"

"To help you of course you want your mate back and I want my brother and parents dead." Mamoru says to him.

" You want Sesshoumaru dead?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes by right the western lands belong to me, but because I tried to kill Sesshoumaru when we were pups I was sent away." he says shrugging his shoulders.

Naraku chuckled and said, "Too bad you didn't succeed."

"Exactly and now is the perfect time, Sesshoumaru's son will inherit everything and I can't allow that, my mother knowing her she is running to my father as we speak, So if you help me I'll help you Naraku, I can do things Sesshoumaru can't for instance,." he says and his hair turns pure white like Sesshoumaru's his moon turns purple as well.

Naraku smirked and said, "You can look exactly like your brother. Excellent."

"Yes I can, I might have to get white clothes but I can fool them, his mate won't know the difference neither will his kids or your mate." Mamoru says to him.

"Very well, We will help each other but no harm is to come to Keski and Akito." Naraku tells him

"Understood," Mamoru said as he changed his hair and mark back. Naraku smirked and turned around, beckoning him to the castle as he walked towards the palace.

Naraku walked back inside to hear Kohaku talking to Kagura. "I hate him Kagura why didn't I listen to my father when I was 15, he let me know where I stand I am just good to keep his bed warm, maybe I'll take Haku and leave like Keski did." he says to her.

"Kohaku I don't advise that, Naraku is already angry with you as it is." She tells him.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kohaku said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.

"Kohaku, my suggestion is to get back on his good side and never bring this up again," Kagura said.

"For once you have a good suggestion, Kagura," Naraku said, walking into the room.

Kohaku looked at Naraku his eyes widened when he saw Mamoru, "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here, what the heck is up with the hair, you look all evil." Kohaku says to him.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's a human after all.'Naraku says to him. "This is Mamoru, Sesshoumaru's twin brother."

"What? I didn't know he had a twin," Kohaku said, looking at Mamoru.

"A lot of people don't know," Mamoru said, smirking.

"Why is he here?" Kohaku asks.

"He and I are going to help each other out and you're going to behave yourself and get a room ready for our guest." Naraku says to him.

"You're going after Sesshoumaru , you can't Naraku he has a baby last time my own parents and brother barely got out alive!" Kohaku yells at him.

"Like I care about his spawn. And I'm only going for Keski and Akito, Mamoru can take care of Sesshoumaru and his family. Besides, I promised Keski I'd leave Sesshoumaru's family in one piece, and I will. I have no control over Mamoru, however," Naraku said, smirking, as he looked over at the dog demon.

"You can't do this to him, he's your brother that's your nephew and niece." Kohaku tells him. Mamoru smirked back, "You sure he's your mate, humans really are good for only two things," Mamoru says.

"Yeah and whats' that?!" Kohaku growled.

"Slaves, and food." Mamoru tells him.

"There is no way you're Sesshoumaru's brother, he's nothing like you, he doesn't hate humans and how can you join up with him when your mates are both humans and your kids are half human , Naraku!"

"It doesn't matter to me what he thinks, all I want is my mate and daughter," Naraku said, shrugging.

Kohaku glared at him and pushed pass Naraku and Mamoru and walked outside to be with Hakudoshi.

"Don't worry about Kohaku he always comes around, now I have never been in the castle I really know nothing of it, I do know, Sesshoumaru's study is near the garden." Naraku tells him.

"I modeled my own home to look exactly like his, to be honest," Mamoru said, chuckling.

"Hmm well then you won't have any problems, but once Sesshoumaru finds out you're around he's sure to double his guards." Naraku tells him.

"Don't worry I can change my appearance to fool the guards, though I love to see the look on my brother's faces and dad when they find out I'm back." he says as he walks pass Kagura to look around the castle.

"Naraku why are you making Kohaku suffer like this, he gave up his family for you." she says.

"He needs to learn his place, that's why. It's none of your concern. Kohaku left a mess in my study, make yourself useful and go clean it up," Naraku growled.

"It is my concern when he feels like he just a sex object to you, I like Keski too, but he left you and Kohaku stayed through everything he was even going to raise Akito when you were ready to kill Keski, he gave you, your son, how can he not get jealous when he's thought of as second best by everyone he didn't ask to be the reincarnation, he loves you he helped you in all your schemes." Kagura tells him.

"Kagura, I am not discussing this with you. Get out of my sight," Naraku said, glaring at her. "You'll learn someday that you don't know what you have until you've lost it all," Kagura said, walking past him and pushing him with her shoulder as she headed to the study.

* * *

><p>Mira finally got to Inutashio's castle the guards jumped when they saw the giant dog. Mira changed back to her human form."Let me in now it's urgent I speak to Inutashio!" she tells them, The guards opened the gates and let Mira in. The main door was opened and she walked into the palace she could hear Inuyasha whinning about wanting another sword since Sesshoumaru now had two.<p>

"Shut up Inuyasha! Your sword is fine!" Inutaisho said, trying to get some work done. Mira ran into the room, her breathing labored. "Inutaisho, I must talk to you, alone," she said.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha growled

"Mira what has Sesshoumaru done this time?" Inutashio asked her.

"I will tell you once we're alone." Mira tells him as she walks over to the desk and sits in the chair in front of it.

"Inuyasha leave and if you go to Totosai I will take the new sword and break it into." his father warn him.

"Fine!" Inuyasha huffs and walks out the room closing the door behind him.

"Now what is on your mind, Mira?" Inutaisho said, looking at his ex-mate.

"Mamoru has returned," Mira said.

Inutashio dropped the pen on his desk , the great dog demon's face went pale. "What did you say, he can't be back we banished him, you sure Sesshoumaru wasn't playing a trick on you?' he asked her.

"I know my sons!, he came to my palace he knocked me off the bench he knew things that no one would know unless they were here the past couple of years, he knows about Keski, he knows about how Sesshoumaru adores him, he knows about Inuyasha he said he wants to take what belongs to him he wants to destroy us,his powers have grown." she says

Inutaisho growled and said, "Mira, you are moving your belongings here, I'm not risking you. I will go warn Sesshoumaru."

"And what are you going to tell Izayoi when I move in here, we have to tell them, this secret has to be told we have grandchildren now, Mamoru will kill them, and then there is Inuyasha he hates hanyous, maybe we should have sent Sesshoumaru away when he was a pup. " I thought Naraku was trouble but Mamoru is ten times worse he has nothing to lose." she says.

"I will not let him get close to my family, Mira. And we will explain it to them. But we were right in sending Mamoru away. He was nothing but trouble. He should never have come back," Inutaisho said, growling low in his chest.

"Well he's back now, I don't know where he went he just told me I will grow to hate his face, you go and tell Sesshoumaru, I'll stay here till you get back, I have a feeling you and Sesshoumaru are going to be sleeping on the couch." Mira tells him as she stands up.

"Izayoi isn't evil like Kagome. she's a delicate flower." Inutashio tells her and grabs his sword ."Come on let's go, I'll just tell Izayoi I'll explain when I get back." Inutashio tells him

Mira nodded and walked out of the study with him. They found Izayoi in the drawing room, sitting in the window seat and sewing. "Izayoi, I have to go find Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho said.

"Oh okay, Inuyasha went to go see Shiori he was upset about not having another sword." she says with a smile and sees Mira. "Mira what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I thought I check in on you all, I'll keep you company till he returns we can catch up on girl talk." she says.

Inutashio walked over to Izayoi and kisses her on the lips. "Be back soon and when Inuyasha returns tell him he's grounded." he says and leaves the palace.

Izayoi laughed as he left and said, "He's such a good father."

"Yes, he is," Mira said, walking over and sitting down next to her.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and Kagome were trying to relax when they heard a crash in the hallway<p>

. "You did it, daddy going to get you!" Soran said as he pointed at Akito who had broken the crystal vase.

Keski came out the kitchen to see the mess. "What did you two do?" he asked them.

"We didn't mean it mommy." Akito says to him

"You two go and sit down while I clean this up."Keski tells them.

Soran giggled and ran down the hall. "Daddy a big fluff ball." he yells out.

Sesshoumaru was going to say something when Kagome laughed and silenced him. "Just relax, Sess. Keski can handle them," she said, smiling.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and rested his head back on the pillow. Keski cleaned up the mess and brought out some cookies and milk he walked into the room to see Shippo in Akito's lap.

"Where have you been hiding?" Keski asked as he placed the plate of cookies on the table.

"I was training so I can protect you and Akito." Shippo tells him.

"That's sweet of you."Keski says and sits down on the sofa.

Inutashio ran till he got to Sesshoumaru's palace he didn't bother with the guards he leaped over the gate and busted the doors down."Sesshoumaru!" he bellowed as he walked in the palace.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Can't we get a relaxing day?"

Kagome giggled and said, "Alright, your father we can't ignore. Let's go." They walked out of their room and down the stairs.

"What is the matter now, father?" Sesshoumaru asked as they reached the bottom.

Soran and Akito jumped off the sofa and ran over to Inutashio. "Grand pop!"They both yelled. "Hey you two, Sesshoumaru I need to talk to you now it's important." he says as he walks toward the study.

"I'll be back." Sesshoumaru tells Kagome and follows his father into the study and closes the door behind him.

"What is it now, what so important that you had to ruin my quite time?" he asks.

"Your brother is back," Inutaisho said in a hushed voice.

"What!?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Inutaisho hissed.

"I can't keep it down I have to tell Kagome, and Keski.

"They're both going to kill me, I don't who to be more afraid of." Sesshoumaru says to him. "Look your mom is at my palace, Mamoru came to her and told her he was going to make us all pay, I am going to move her into the palace when I get back and when Inuyasha comes back he is grounded it will keep him in the palace where I can keep an eye on him." Inutashio tells him.

"Good. I'll keep Keski and my family here, so that neither Mamoru nor Naraku can have a chance at them," Sesshoumaru said.

"That's another thing , Mamoru knows about Keski, you might have to go to Naraku for help." Inutashio says to him.

"That will never happen, he'll want me to hand Keski and Akito over to him." Sesshoumaru says.

"Okay I will leave that to you now you can tell your two mates I might as well say , I am going back to tell Izayoi and wait for Mamoru to make the first move."


	66. Chapter 66

**ch66**

"Keski isn't my mate," Sesshoumaru said as his father left the study.

"Might as well be," Inutaisho said to himself as he walked down the hallway and to the front doors of the palace.

"Goodnight Kagome, Keski." Inutashio says to them and leaves. Sesshoumaru walked out the study and slowly up to Keski and Kagome.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru was glad he kids were in the room, he wouldn't die a painful death.

"It's about my parents and me, see I've keeping something from you Kagome, Inuyasha isn't my only sibling, I have another brother a twin." he says.

"WHAT!?" Kagome screeched, her eyes widening.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Yes. His name is Mamoru, and I want you to be careful. I don't want any of you leaving the castle farther than the gardens."

"A twin and you never told me about it!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I didn't think it was important he was sent away when we were younger so I saw no need to, but he's returned and he hates my parents and me and he will stop at nothing to hurt all of you, so Naraku is not the only problem, now." he says.

"He looks exactly like you?" Keski asked. "No he has bluish silver hair, he has a red pelt, and a red moon." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Well, what if he finds some way to impose as you?" Kagome asked.

"That's why I'm staying here," Sesshoumaru said.

Keski sighed as he looked at Akito. "Maybe I should have left with Naraku he would make sure Akito is safe." he says.

"I am here Keski , I will not let my crazed brother near you or Akito, you don't need Naraku, now I want you all to go back to life as it was before my dad told me this and Akito did Soran really break the vase and put the blame on you?" Sesshoumaru asks her as he looks at his son.

Akito looked between Soran and Sesshoumaru. When she saw the look in Soran's eyes she sighed and said, "I broke it, daddy. I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the two and looked a t Soran. "It's okay Akito just be careful and I heard the remark that I am a big fluff ball." he says to him.

"But mommy and Keski says you're." Soran says to him.

"Would you two stop making my image go down, I am the Lord of the west." he says to Kagome and Keski.

"Well Lord of the west go double the guards."Kagome tells him as Rin comes down.

"See you guys later I am going to the village." Rin tells them.

"No you aren't," Sesshoumaru said.

"Why? I need more fabric for my clothes," Rin said, since she had learned to tailor her own clothing.

"Because your father has a twin brother he didn't tell us about," Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't think it was important, he's evil and if you need fabric we have a seamstress here Rin, so who is the boy, tell me so I can cut his valuable parts off." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"There is no one daddy, so how bad is this brother?" Rin asks.

"He's power hungry he's going to try and get the palace from me so we're staying here no one leaves the palace grounds, and if you sneak out you're going in the dungeon." Sesshoumaru tells all of them.

"That's a little drastic, don't you think?" Kagome asked, walking over and placing a hand on Rin's shoulder as she looked at him.

"If you knew Mamoru, you wouldn't think so," Sesshoumaru said.

"This is your fault for not telling us about him!" Kagome yelled at him.

"He was banished when we were about 4." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"What did he do at 4?" Keski asked.

"He tried to kill me, he didn't care that our parents were right in front of us, he cares for no one, he hates humans, I am not going to go into what he thinks humans are good for, just that it's not good, I don't know where he is now or what he's planning." So we have to be on our guard."

Kagome sighed and said, "They should have just drowned him."

"Mom!" Rin said, looking at her mother, shocked.

"Sorry," Kagome said, kissing the top of her head. "Well, we're going to go crazy having to stay in this place all the time Sesshoumaru," she said, looking at her mate.

"What no we won't Keski can teach you how to cook, I can be with my babies and teach them how to use swords and Keski can teach Akito how use her miko powers." Sesshoumaru says.

"You're going to kill us, Kagome can't cook." Shippo says as he bites into a cookie.

Keski chuckled and picked up the fox before Kagome hurt him. "Shippo that's not nice, Kagome can learn and Sesshoumaru won't mind being the taste tester." he adds.

Kagome smirked and said, "Sounds good to me. Let's get started Keski." She left no room for Sesshoumaru to object as she took Keski's hand and practically dragged his laughing form to the kitchen.,

Sesshoumaru cringed as how many meals Kagome was going to have him taste he walked over to the sofa and sat down. "How are you doing Akito?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm fine daddy, now I know where I get my red eyes from." Akito tells him.

"Yeah your father has them eyes as does one of his servants." Sesshoumaru tells her

. "I saw her she was looking at you today in the field." Akito says.

"She's asked me to help her in the past. I can't do anything for her until...never mind, you don't need to know about that," Sesshoumaru said, giving her a smile as he pulled her onto his lap.

Akito looked at Sesshoumaru and smirked, he did a double take when he recognized that smirk. He sneered seeing it. That was Naraku's smirk all over.

"Keski get in here now!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he stood up with Akito still in his arms. Keski walked out from the kitchen. "Sesshoumaru what is wrong with you?" he asks.

"Look at her face tell me where you've seen that look before."

Keski looked at Akito and her expression. "Yes, she looks like Naraku. She is his child, too, Sess. She's bound to have some of his looks," Keski said, taking Akito into his arms, looking at Sesshoumaru as if he were crazy.

"Not that look, that look always means trouble." Sesshoumaru tells him. Keski kissed Akito atop her head.

"Mommy what's wrong with daddy?' Akito asked.

"He needs some sleep, come help me teach Aunt Kagome to bake." Keski says to her and walks out the room. .

"Damn spiders ruining my life." he says.

"Oooh you cursed." Soran says to him.

"Yes, and it's a word you shouldn't repeat until you're old enough," Sesshoumaru said, gently poking his son's nose. Soran giggled and grabbed Sesshoumaru's finger as he pulled it away.

"That's your way of keeping him from telling Mom on you?" Rin asks.

"Why are you in here, shouldn't you be working on your dresses or learning how to cook too?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Are you saying I can't cook?" Rin asks him.

" You got that from your mom's side." Sesshoumaru says to her as Soran held onto his finger.

Rin rolled her eyes and said, "Please send someone for more fabric." She didn't wait for a reply and just went back up the steps. A door could faintly be heard closing as she went into her room.

* * *

><p>Inutashio had told Izayoi about his deviant son and Inuyasha wasn't too happy to learn there was a crazed brother walking around or that he was grounded.<p>

Mira sipped her tea as she looked outside. "Where do you think he is at this moment Inutashio?" she asked.

"I don't know it's unnerving knowing he could strike when we least expect it." he says.

"Why the hell didn't you two tell us about it!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because we didn't think he'd be a problem, that's why," Inutaisho said as he walked over and sat down by Izayoi. Inuyasha sighed and said,

"So now I can't go see Shiori?"

"I don't think so. It's either that or bring her here. I don't think her parents would be happy with that, though," Inutaisho said.

"Yeah I figured that so who's his targets?" Inuyasha asks.

" You, your brother and his two families, your mother, I don't think he's going to hurt you Mira he would have done so when he was at the palace." Inutashio says to her.

"He's sneaky, even as a pup he was sneaky, Sesshoumaru was so cute and quite he use to cuddle up to me, while Mamoru would play by himself." she says.

"So how can you tell them apart again?" Izayoi asks,

"Sesshoumaru has silver hair and the while pelt, Mamoru has bluish sliver hair red pelt and a red moon." Inutashio says.

Izayoi nodded and said, "So, assuming Sesshoumaru is going to stay at his palace, if we get a Sesshoumaru here then it's Mamoru, correct?"

"Yes," Inutaisho said, kissing her forehead.

"Anymore secrets you keeping from us old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"No ." Inutashio tells him.

"Okay well I am going to bed and I hope you end this soon." Inuyasha says to his father and leaves the room. Mira sighed.

"I think I'll go to bed too, thanks for letting me stay here." Mira tells them and leaves the room.

The next morning Inutaisho awoke and saw Izayoi was still in his arms, sound asleep. He smiled to himself and kissed her forehead gently so he wouldn't wake her before getting out of bed and getting dressed, walking down the stairs.

"Morning master. "One of the guards said to him.

"Morning any news on my son?" Inutashio asked.

"No master, nor has anyone in the other lands seen him, it's like he's vanished." the guard tells him.

"I see and where is Inuyasha?" Inutashio asks.

"He's in the dojo with his sword, something about stupid brothers." he says

Inutaisho sighed and said, "Alright. Thank you, you may return to your post."

"Yes, sir," the guard said, bowing before he left the room.

Mamoru walked into the kitchen of Naraku's castle and so Kohaku and smirked. "So you cook too?" he asks him. Kohaku jumped and manged to catch Naraku's favorite plate before it broke. "Don't sneak up on me!" he yelled at him.

"Is the little human scared?" Mamoru asks.


End file.
